


We Own Tonight

by totheendoftheworldortime79



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, F/M, Lieutenant Killian Jones, Princess Emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 271,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totheendoftheworldortime79/pseuds/totheendoftheworldortime79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The King and Queen of Arendelle are dead, lost at sea. Princess Emma of Misthaven wishes to attend her friend Elsa’s coronation. Her parents agree on one condition: she accepts a bodyguard for the duration of her stay in the foreign kingdom. Their choice? Lieutenant Killian Jones, of the Royal Navy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Lieutenant Duckling AU. I hope you enjoy it!

Emma checked to make sure her mourning band was in place before heading for the Council chamber. She was heartbroken for her friend, losing her parents so senselessly. She wanted to do something, to go to her, but she didn't think her parents would allow it. Arendelle was simply too far away and she was the Crown Princess.

She nodded at various people as she passed. She hated making a fuss about her rank; she tried to be as courteous to the servants as possible. It was a lesson learned from her mother, Snow White, who'd learned it from _her_ mother Queen Eva. Emma, though, never got to know her grandmother, as she died while Snow was still a child.

Emma caught a glimpse of her father's flagship, the  _Jewel of the Realm,_ out the window, the one preparing for the journey to the grief stricken kingdom of Arendelle. The King and Queen had been lost at sea a mere eight weeks earlier, leaving their eldest daughter Elsa as the reigning Queen. Elsa and Emma were childhood friends; their families were close. In fact, Arendelle had been a haven for Snow White and Prince Charming as they fought Snow's stepmother the Evil Queen for control of Misthaven. The newly restored monarchs repaid the kindness with frequent visits while their children were small, allowing the three little girls to know each other well. Emma was fond of both sisters, Elsa and the younger Anna, but was closer to Elsa. They had much in common, far more than anyone suspected.

Emma hadn't seen Elsa in some time; they corresponded, but letters were slow in coming. She felt so helpless when news of the tragedy arrived. Elsa was a very private person; she confided her fears about becoming Queen to Emma. She wanted nothing more than to be there for her friend, show her that things would be all right.

All she had to do was convince her parents it was a good idea.

The Council chamber was only half full when Emma arrived; she took her seat to her mother's left. Her father, David, smiled sadly, wearing a mourning band of his own. The King of Arendelle had been a good friend to him, having also married a reigning Queen for love. They'd been planning a hunting trip together for the summer, meeting halfway between their kingdoms. Sadly, those plans would ever be.

“Everything okay, Emma?” David asked.

“Not really,” Emma replied honestly. “I'm worried about Elsa.”

David nodded. “So young to have so much responsibility. But she'll be a good Queen.”

“Yeah, I know she will.” Emma and Elsa spent lots of time in Elsa's suite in her parents' castle wondering what it would be like when they were each Queen. Neither of them were relishing the task.

“Everyone here?” Snow White asked, taking her seat, skirts rustling. She, too, wore a mourning band as well as a small miniature of the late Queen. Emma thought her mother looked tired, eyes a bit puffy. Had she been crying? She and Queen Gerda were fast friends, so happy to see their daughters' bond.

“I think we're ready, Snow,” David said. The Council chamber was one of the few places they could all be so informal. Snow and David's council was filled with their dearest friends, the ones who had stood by them during the fight to reclaim the throne. Granny and her granddaughter, Red, Snow's best friend. All seven dwarves. Jiminy Cricket and Gepetto. Granny was getting on, but she was still there, stalwart as ever, knitting. Red sat next to her husband, the Huntsman who had once saved Snow's life. One of her mother's first acts had been to return his heart to him, since the Evil Queen had taken it. Graham nodded and waved at Emma; she flushed a bit, embarrassed. She'd harbored a crush on him when she was fourteen, but it had long since melted into a more familial affection. He was more like a favorite uncle now, thank the gods. Still, he liked to tease her about it.

Snow cleared her throat. “As I'm sure most of you know, our dear friends, the King and Queen of Arendelle, died at sea eight weeks ago. It has taken that long for news to reach us here. However, this also means that the new Queen will need to be crowned as soon as official mourning is over. We need to send a representative.”

Several voices started at once; Emma sat back and observed. It took a moment for Snow to get them to quiet down, to speak in turn. Arguments went back and forth about who was the most suitable person. Grumpy volunteered, but he'd always been very unusual for a dwarf, wanting to see the world.

“We can't insult Arendelle by sending a dwarf,” Granny said loudly. “This isn't one of your daydreams, Grumpy.”

“Hey!” Grumpy cried, offended. That started a whole _other_ argument and Emma groaned. They were never going to get anything done at this rate. She loved all of these people; they were like family to her. But that didn't mean she occasionally didn't want to throttle them all. How did her mother deal with this?

Emma glanced at her mother; she was pinching the bridge of her nose. Emma bit her lip; she didn't like seeing her mother upset. She waved her hand and a sound like a firecracker went off. Everyone fell silent.

“I'll go,” Emma said firmly. “It should be me.”

“That's kind of you, Emma, but...” Snow began.

Emma shook her head. “I'm the heir to Misthaven. It only makes sense that I go the crowning of my fellow monarch.”

“Not for a very long time,” David cut in.

“You don't know that,” Emma said quietly. She'd been giving _that_ a lot of thought since the missive arrived from Arendelle. “Elsa's parents were healthy. Young even. And they're gone.”

David sobered. “Emma, I know you mean well, but...”

“But what? I'm twenty, Papa. I think I can make my own choice. And I want to be there for Elsa. She needs me.”

“Your brother...”

“Is eight years old,” Emma reminded him. “Even if something happened to me, Neal will be here and safe.” When Snow went so long without conceiving another child, she had the law changed so that the oldest child would inherit, without regard to their sex. Her stepmother, Regina, had used the excuse of possibly being pregnant with the old king's son to usurp Snow's crown. Once it was apparent no child was coming, Regina was fully in control and Snow on the run. Snow wanted to make sure her child didn't go through similar trials.

“You've never been so far on your own before,” Snow pointed out.

“So give me a bodyguard. Not a whole regiment, but one trustworthy man. I can defend myself though.” Her magic aside, her father had trained her in swordfighting. She could handle herself. She only offered the bodyguard as a concession; Emma fully planned to ignore said person and do as she pleased.

Snow stared at her for a long time. Finally, she nodded. “You'll need to have some new gowns made.”

“Snow!” David cried. “You're not actually considering this?”

“She needs to see the world some time, Charming,” Snow said gently. “Emma's right, we won't be with her forever.”

David looked from his wife to his daughter, both stared determinedly back at him. He had the grace to know when he was defeated. “Fine. But I'm choosing her bodyguard.”

Emma let out a relieved sigh. She didn't care about anything else but seeing her friend. She had a feeling Elsa would need her more than ever.

* * *

 

“Stevens,” Killian said, trying to sound stern, “why is there a cache of foodstuffs near the powder magazine?”

The seaman feigned disbelief. “I don't know, Lieutenant.”

Killian drew himself up to his full height. “Put the food where it belongs, Mr. Stevens. No one gets their own private stash on this vessel. Is that clear?”

“Aye, sir.” Stevens headed off looking glum. Killian silently patted himself on the back; the crew was still getting accustomed to his presence. A good officer was firm but fair and Killian had the best example of the maxim in his older brother, Liam. Who just so happened to be the _Jewel's_ captain.

“Attention on deck!” someone cried.

The entire crew snapped to attention, stopping their various tasks. Killian hid his smile as his brother stepped up the gangplank. “At ease, gentlemen.” Everyone relaxed and went back to their jobs. “How do she look, Lieutenant?”

Killian grinned. “The food is nearly loaded, as is the crew's belongings. We'll be ready to sail on schedule, Captain.”

Liam nodded solemnly, but Killian could see the smile tugging at his lips. He was so proud to be serving with his brother at last. And on the Crown's flagship no less. It was a dream come true. “Are the guest quarters ready?”

Killian frowned. “Guest quarters?”

“Seems we'll be carrying a passenger on our voyage, brother. Come; I'll explain.” They headed below deck to Liam's quarters. The captain's quarters were bigger than his own, but hardly the height of opulence. The narrow bunk was clean, but the desk was littered with papers and maps. Liam's books lay untidily on the shelf; Killian always had to fight the urge to straighten them. Not good form, not at all.

“What's going on, Liam?” Killian asked when they were alone.

Liam gestured for him to sit. “Our instructions have changed. We are to escort the princess to Arendelle and stay until the coronation festivities are over.”

“But that could take weeks!” Everyone knew of the deaths of the beloved King and Queen; everyone also knew that official court morning lasted for four months. It was a two week journey to Arendelle if the winds were favorable. “Why so much time?”

“The princess is friends with the new queen,” Liam said patiently. “She wants to commiserate in person.”

“That's what letters are for,” Killian groused.

“That's your future Queen,” Liam admonished. “I'd watch your tongue around her.”

“Surely there are more important tasks for the flagship of the King's fleet.”

“More important than escorting the Crown Princess to her destination and seeing her safely home?”

“When you put it like that...” Killian conceded.

Liam sighed. “There's one more thing. And you won't like it.”

Killian felt dread settle in his stomach. “Out with it then.”

“I have a special request from the king himself. The princess has agreed to have a bodyguard for the duration of our mission.”

Killian knew where this was going. “Oh no. No. No. No. Have you gone mad? I'm an officer in Her Majesty's Navy not a bloody bodyguard!”

“Fantastic,” said an unfamiliar female voice. Killian's ears instantly started to burn, his eyes widening in horror. “Because I don't need one.”

Both brothers snapped to attention. “Your highness!” Liam cried. “I offer my apologies on my brother's behalf. He's young.” Killian would have glared hard at Liam if he wasn't frozen in place. How long had she been standing there? And where the bloody hell had she come from?

Emma waved her hand dismissively. “It's fine. It seems that neither I nor the...” She looked at his insignia. “Lieutenant are crazy about this situation.”

Killian finally found his voice. “I'm...” He turned around to face her, which was a mistake. He'd heard gossip about the beautiful princess, but he'd never laid eyes on her. She  _was_ beautiful, not that anyone was asking his opinion. Long golden tresses, bright green eyes, fine features. She wore a gown of pale yellow, a black mourning band tied to the left sleeve. He stared at her, completely dumbstruck. She looked precisely how he imagined a beautiful woman looking, not that he had much experience. Or any really. Finally, he swallowed. “Happy to be at your highness's service,” he finished lamely, cheeks flushing crimson.

Emma felt her chest constrict, while maintaining her cool facade. She'd seen Captain Jones a few times, conferring with her father. He was handsome enough. She had no idea he had a brother, especially one who was so...good looking. Emma wasn't—couldn't—be like the scullions or maids, swooning over men in uniform. She saw them all the time as part of her duties. But just this once, she had to admit that she saw the appeal. The young man before her was her age, maybe a year older? But he was tall, dark haired with red tinged scruff. From the northern reaches of their kingdom perhaps? But it was the eyes that stayed with her. They were the color of the sky on a summer day, the kind of blue that only shone on the most perfect of fair days.

Unfortunately, the illusion was broken when he opened his mouth, stammering like a naughty school boy. That was partially her fault, dropping in on them unannounced like this. But her bodyguard was going to need to cope with stressful situations. She wanted to size him up for herself.

“Look, I don't like this anymore than you do. And frankly, I can take care of myself.”

“Killian is the finest swordsman I've seen, aside from the king,” Liam said proudly. “He's fit for this duty.” Killian flushed again, unused to such high praise from his brother.

Emma grinned, sensing a challenge. “Is that so? Do I get a demonstration?”

Killian snapped back to reality. “I would be honored,” he said, his voice much steadier this time.

“Does the main deck work for you?”

Killian started. “Now?”

“Of course. We're leaving in three days, Lieutenant.”

“Who will I be fighting?”

Emma's grin broadened. “Me.” She turned on her heel and climbed nimbly from the cabin, leaving both Jones brothers standing there in shock.

“What the bloody hell just happened?” Killian demanded.

Liam burst out laughing. “Seems you've gotten yourself into quite a pickle, brother.”

Killian groaned. “I hate you.” After shooting his brother a glare, he climbed up the ladder and went to fetch his sword. When he returned, the princess was waiting for him. She'd tied her hair back, green eyes alight with mischief. She was examining one of the other officer's swords, checking the balance on it. Or she was examining the engraving; it was hard to tell. Killian had no idea what the princess thought she was playing at; he had no desire to fight her. She was a high born lady and he was a gentleman. But she was also his princess and he couldn't disobey her.

“Ready?” the princess asked.

Killian swallowed. “I'm not sure this is such a good idea, your highness.”

“Afraid, Lieutenant?”

“Certainly not. I have no desire to hurt you.”

“You won't.” She said it so dismissively; he stared at her. Was she insane? A sword was no toy. She tossed the scabbard aside and held the sword in front of her, looking serenely calm. “I'm giving you _permission_ to attack me, Lieutenant. 

Killian looked at Liam, who nodded. Fantastic. He was cornered. Killian drew his sword and bowed, then tossed his hat. One of the crew caught it. Then, before he could change his mind, Killian attacked.

Emma sidestepped him easily, even in her skirts. But then he surprised her by slashing upward and she caught it just in time. She frowned in concentration, biting her lip. It seemed that Captain Jones hadn't been exaggerating. His brother  _was_ a good swordsman. Emma had spent years learning from her father, going up against the best knights of the realm to hone her skills. She was very good, if she said so herself. But what had begun as a tease meant to intimidate was turning into a serious fight.

Killian backed up, parrying the princess's attack. He had no idea how she moved so well in her gown, but he was straining to keep up with her. He looked for an opening, anything, but she hadn't made an idle boast. It was decidedly unladylike, but it only made him more intrigued by her. Still, he wasn't about to hurt her, so he parried where he normally would have slashed, giving ground.

“Stop coddling me,” Emma huffed, swinging a slash toward the Lieutenant's thigh. He blocked her. “I can take it.”

“You're...the...princess,” Killian countered, grimacing. “It's bad form.”

“I don't want to hurt you,” Emma grunted, pivoting and slashing. “But I will.”

Killian parried the strike, then made a intricate move spinning their blades around until their straining arms were entwined and they were practically nose to nose. He couldn't help but notice how mesmerizing her eyes were. Emma wet her lips and tried to move, trying not to look him in the eye. Those baby blues should be illegal, damn it.

“Let me go,” Emma snapped.

“I thought you could extricate yourself, highness?” He didn't know where the flash of cheek was coming from, but she'd earned his respect. Plus it meant he didn't have to look directly at her, which was good because she was _really_ starting affect him. Like a woman affects a man. And _that_ was sure to land him at the gallows if they didn't kill each other first.

Emma gritted her teeth and yanked herself free, coming around for another blow. Back and forth they went. Emma was sweating in her gown; her mother was going to kill her. But she didn't want to be the first to yield.

Killian spun; a dangerous move but worth it. Sparks flew as their swords clanged together; they were both beginning to tire. This had gone on longer than either of them anticipated. He sought an opening, something they could both live with, an end. But the princess found it first. She seemed to look up, distracting him, and before he knew it, her sword was pointed at his throat.

Emma smiled triumphantly. “I win.”

Killian swallowed. “Aye, your highness.”

“Good enough form for you, Lieutenant?”

He nodded, well aware of the sharp sword. But it wasn't a lie. She was a superior swordswoman. He'd actually had  _fun_ dueling her. “Whoever taught you must be very proud.”

Emma smiled, lowering her sword and dropping a curtsy. “I'll tell him you said that. The King will be honored by your compliment.”

Killian blinked. She'd learned from the  _King?_ That explained a lot. But that final tactic, that was all her. “It was my honor, Your Highness.”

Emma handed the sword back to the officer she'd borrowed it from before saying goodbye to Captain Jones and his crew. Maybe having a bodyguard around wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Three days later, Emma and her parents were at the docks. The King and Queen were taking a final tour of the  _Jewel_ before sending Emma on her voyage. She scanned the assembled crew, searching for her lieutenant. She'd thought about him more than she wanted to admit; those blue eyes popping up in her dreams over and over. Worse was the ache she felt when she woke, a physical ache.  She’d heard enough gossip and read enough books to understand what it was. She’d even explored her most private places a few times, which only served to frustrate her more so she stopped. 

This felt different though, sharper, more acute. She could see those blue eyes, the fluid way he moved while they were fighting. On a whim, she tried again and was rewarded with pleasure. Emboldened, she kept going until she reached a peak, a soft cry into her pillow. It was a revelation to her, but thinking about it now, searching for the object of her fantasy, she felt a mixture of guilt and anticipation. Would she get the shy stammering lieutenant or the bold swordsman? Did it matter?

Killian did one final sweep of the guest quarters, making sure everything was in its proper place. He couldn’t say he was exactly relishing this duty, but he was determined to do his best. Liam would expect nothing less. He would just have to keep thoughts—and his hands—to himself. What did it matter if the gorgeous princess had occupied most of his waking thoughts? Or his dreams? He kept waking up in a cold sweat, imagining her there with him. It was terrible; gross disrespect of her person and he was convinced he was going to a special level of hell. But he couldn’t make the dreams stop. And now he would be in her presence for hours at a time, as her faithful bodyguard.

It was intolerable and Killian had no idea what to do. He certainly wasn’t so cowardly as to deny his duty. Liam was depending on him, had faith in him. And he wanted to make his brother proud.

“They’re here,” Liam said, startling him.

Killian hoped his flush wasn’t obvious in the semi dark cabin. “Lead on, brother.”

Liam frowned. “Are you all right?”

“ Aye. Just rechecking the princess’s quarters.” It would be a cold day in hell before he told his brother about  _ this _ particular problem.

“Good man.” Liam clapped him on the shoulder and they headed up to the main deck. Killian stood at his brother’s side as Liam greeted the King and Queen. Killian had only ever seen them from a distance; they were older than he expected. The Queen was dark where her daughter was fair, but the princess had her eyes. She was still beautiful though. The King was tall, a hint of gray hair at his temples. Judging by his handshake, he was still strong after all these years. The King seemed slightly tense, but that was understandable.

“Lieutenant Jones?”

“Aye, Your Majesty.”

“I am counting on you to watch over her,” the king said seriously.

“You have my word.”

“Emma spoke very highly of your sword skills,” the king said with a hint of a smile. “Perhaps you’d indulge me upon your return?”

Killian did blush then, surprised but pleased that the princess had seen fit to speak of him to her father. “It would be my honor, Majesty.” And he bowed for good measure.

“Excellent.” The King and Queen went off with Liam to tour the ship and suddenly Killian found himself face to face with the princess. He gulped. Wet his lips. Blinked. Gods, she was stunning.

“We meet again, Lieutenant,” Emma said, holding out her hand. She slyly looked him up and down, waiting for him to speak.

“Your quarters are ready, highness,” Killian said finally, bending to kiss her hand. Her skin was warm against his; her fingers twitched in his grip and he dropped her as if burned. “I saw to it myself.”

Emma swallowed as a sudden flush crept up her neck. She could still feel the ghost of his lips on her skin. “I’m sure they’ll be adequate. Would you like to show me the rest of your ship?”

“She’s the Captain’s ship,” Killian said seriously, but offered the princess his arm.

“But he’s your brother, so doesn’t that kind of make it yours too?”

“She,” Killian corrected. “Ships are referred to in the female.”

Emma smiled. “I like that.”

Killian felt his heart beat just a little bit faster at her radiant smile; if he kept this up, it was going to be a very long mission. Time to get a grip on himself. He worked to keep his voice steady as he gave her a comprehensive tour of the _Jewel_ ; it would be her home for the next several weeks. She asked some very pointed questions, things Killian would never have dreamed she would care about. As they walked, he relaxed considerably, but never to the point where he forgot who she was.

Emma wasn’t completely unfamiliar with ships. The palace sat by the water; she could see them coming in and out of the nearby port from her window. But she’d never been on one as grand as the _Jewel_. She could tell that her lieutenant was very experienced for one so young. She wondered why that was. But she liked listening to him speak, taking several opportunities to needle him, just a little.

“These are your quarters,” Killian said quietly, pausing in front of a door. He opened it, allowing her inside.

Emma stepped inside; honestly, it was larger than she expected. Not as large as the captain’s quarters, however. Her father had warned her that this kind of traveling wouldn’t be what she was accustomed to, but that hadn’t deterred her. She’d written to Elsa already, but it would take time to receive a reply. They could be halfway to Arendelle in the meantime.

There was a bunk complete with a mattress and pillow filled with down, covered in rich fabrics. It was soft to the touch. The room also had a small writing desk and a cabinet for her things. She even had a small window. She smiled at the bouquet of flowers that lay on the desk; they looked freshly picked from the palace gardens. She turned to thank him, but her lieutenant was standing stiffly outside in the hall.

“Are you going to stand out there all day?” she asked, a hint of amusement in her voice.

“A gentleman never enters a lady’s quarters without permission,” he said.

“Come in, Lieutenant.” He hesitated for a moment, but did as she asked. But he kept a respectful distance. “Thank you for the flowers.”

“It was no trouble.”

“Must have been quite a feat to get permission from the master gardener,” she teased.

Killian shifted awkwardly. “I thought you’d like a reminder of home, your highness.”

“It’s very thoughtful, Lieutenant.”

“There's some ink, quills and parchment in the drawer as well,” he rambled. “If there’s anything else you need, we’ll be happy to oblige.”

“I’m sure I’ll be fine.” It was getting late; surely, they would be casting off soon. She moved toward the door but it seemed the lieutenant was going to show her something else and they ran into each other. Quite forcefully. He jumped back as if stung, apologizing profusely. “It’s okay, it’s okay,” Emma assured him, flushing crimson. She hadn’t been prepared for the solid feel of him against her.

Killian cursed under breath for his stupidity, then mentally berated himself for cursing. She was the bloody princess! It didn’t help that he’d instinctively reached out to steady her, briefly feeling his hands on her waist. Clumsy idiot. He was making a mess of things and they hadn’t even left port yet.

“I should go say goodbye to my parents,” Emma was saying, snapping him back to reality. Killian nodded, offering his arm once more. Solely because he was a gentleman. He couldn’t look at her, knowing she would certainly be rethinking his place as her bodyguard now.

Emma took his arm, smiling at his flustered expression. It amused her that he was so shy around her, but that he could still be the man who’d so impressed her with his swordsmanship. Perhaps she could find a way to get him to relax and bring that man up to the surface. The dichotomy intrigued her. She certainly would have nothing better to do over the course of the voyage.

They reached the top deck; her parents were waiting. She hugged and kissed them in farewell, listening patiently to their parting words and accepting gifts she was to present to Elsa and Anna upon her arrival. Emma would be Misthaven’s ambassador; her first real official duty on the behalf of her people. Emma took it seriously, even though she truly just wanted to be there for her friend. She stood at the rail as her parents disembarked, waving as Captain Jones gave the order for them to cast off. She could feel her lieutenant behind her, a silent sentinel. She waved and waved, the wind beginning to toss her hair as they picked up speed.

When the palace was a speck in the distance, Emma headed below, not wanting to get in the way. She’d opted to leave her maids at home, so she’d have to unpack herself.

“Your highness?”

“Yes?”

“My brother, that is to say the Captain, wishes me to convey his invitation to dinner this evening. If the day has not been too trying.”

“Will you be attending also, Lieutenant?”

“If the princess wishes.”

“Then I shall be happy to accept.”

An hour after sunset, Killian knocked on the princess’s door. He adjusted his collar, determined to be more himself this time. Frankly, he was still stunned that she still wanted him as her bodyguard, given that she was more than capable of taking care of herself  _ and _ he’d made a right arse of himself earlier. But he was pleased too, because it meant he got to spend more time with her.

Emma opened the door, the skirt of her gown clutched in her hand. She’d managed to unpack most of her things before succumbing to the gentle swaying of the ship, napping for at least a couple of hours. Emma hadn’t napped like that since she was child, but she found the sea comforting in a way she hadn’t expected. “Lieutenant.”

Killian bowed. “Your highness. The Captain is waiting.” He offered his arm. She took it, shutting the door behind her. “You changed your gown.”

Emma blushed. “Yes. Would you like to hear a confession?”

“If you like.”

“I fell asleep. Earlier as I was unpacking. I didn’t want to show up to dinner in a wrinkled gown.”

“Is this your first time on a ship?” he asked, curious.

“Not exactly. This is my first time on a vessel this size. Papa, that is the King, only allowed short trips out into the bay. Whenever we visited someone, it was overland. Even Arendelle.”

“You’ve been to Arendelle?”

“ Not in a long time. Arendelle isn’t far from the summer palace.”

“I was not aware.”

“Not many people are. But Arendelle was an ally when my parents were fighting to take back the kingdom.”

That explained why the Navy was sent on so many missions there. However, it seemed there were ties that Killian could not have imagined. He didn't think much about politics or foreign relations; he was just a young lieutenant. They moved deeper into the bowels of the ship, lapsing into silence. It was a bit uncomfortable; he didn't really know what to say to her or if he should say anything at all. Fortunately, he was saved by arriving at the mess. Most of the crew had eaten earlier; this would be a private meal in so far as that was possible on a ship.

“Good evening, Your Highness,” Liam said, bowing. 

“Good evening, Captain.” She held out her hand and he kissed it. Now that they were underway there was a formality that Emma wasn't crazy about. She noticed Killian stiffen beside her.

“Is your cabin satisfactory?”

“Yes, the lieutenant did an excellent job. He was very thoughtful.”

“We will do our best to make the journey as smooth as possible.” He offered Emma a seat and she took it. The captain sat to her right and the lieutenant to her left.

“How long do you think it will take?”

“Typically, the journey is two weeks if the winds are in our favor. I've only made the crossing once. This will be my brother's first visit; isn't it, Killian?”

Killian nodded. He was still wondering about his reaction to his brother kissing her hand. She was the princess; it was protocol. He had to get a grip on himself. “Aye, I haven't had a chance to visit any of the Northern kingdoms yet.”

“Did you not serve together?” Emma asked.

“This is our first posting together in a long time,” the captain said. “We started while Killian was very young. Captain Lyons took us in, before he was Admiral Lyons, obviously.”

“I know him,” Emma said. “He's a great friend of my father's.”

Killian shifted uncomfortably, not sure he wanted to relive those early days. Captain Lyons took them in, two orphaned boys trying to survive. Killian became a cabin boy and Liam worked his way up the ranks. When Killian finally received his own commission, he was transferred to another ship with the promise of returning to his brother's command once he had some experience. He'd been thrilled to get called back to serve on  _this_ ship. Fortunately, the conversation turned to other things as their food arrived. The ship's chef had done well; the quality of the cooking was due to the princess's presence.

They offered a prayer for a safe voyage; Emma added one for Queen Elsa. Killian was touched by her evident concern for her friend. He could tell this was a personal mission for her, as well as an official one. He felt his lingering frustration draining way as he listened to her speak of her childhood visits to the kingdom; this mission was just as important as any more adventurous one they could have had. When he dropped her off at her quarters, he wished her good night, much more confidently than he had greeted her that morning. He was thoroughly charmed by her.

Emma found herself falling into a routine as the days passed. She took breakfast in her room, then spent much of the morning on the deck, conversing with Captain Jones or sparing with Lieutenant Jones or just taking in the air. The crew quickly grew accustomed to her presence, especially once she ditched the gowns and starting wearing her blue suede vest and breeches. Some of the men were shocked at first, but she won them over. Lieutenant Jones had goggled at her for a full minute before speaking and Emma had to suppress a laugh. He was so easily flustered, her lieutenant.

There wasn't much danger on the ship but he took his duties seriously, always near at hand. She discovered that his quarters were down the hall from her own, but she was sure he would be quite scandalized if he knew she knew. She was still dreaming about him, only with more detail as they spent more and more time together. She frequently dined with him and his brother; it was still formal, but they were much more at ease which made her happy. Despite the seriousness of her mission, she was having fun; it was a very welcome change from court life.

On the fifth day, Emma emerged from her quarters unattended, roused by the unusual shouting and running. She hurried up to the quarterdeck to find out what the commotion was all about.

“Princess!” Killian cried, heart sinking at the sight of her. “You must get below. It's not safe.”

“Not until I find out what's going on,” she snapped. “Now tell me.”

“It's pirates, highness,” Liam said, pointing aft. “Just there.” To Killian's surprise he handed her the spyglass. The princess peered though it, a frown marring her pretty face.

“So what do we do?”

“Fight,” Killian said immediately. “But first I'm taking you below.”

“No.”

“Your highness, please.”

“Captain?”

“We should be able to out run them. The _Jewel's_ the fastest ship in the fleet.”

“And what if we can't?”

“We'll fight. Have faith in my crew, highness.”

The princess looked from the far off ship, to Liam and finally to Killian. She seemed to get more determined with every flick of her green eyes. “I think I know something that can help.”


	2. Chapter 2

“With all due respect, highness,” Liam said, looking both calm and exasperated, “I can’t allow you to put yourself in harm’s way. It is our duty to protect you.”

Killian looked out at the oncoming ship; its mast was taller against the horizon. The crew of the _Jewel_ was working feverishly to increase their speed, scurrying hither and yon to unfurl the few remaining sails. The _Jewel_ was the fastest ship Killian had ever been on; he was confident they could eventually outrun the pirates. But at what cost?

The princess followed his gaze and her face hardened. “I appreciate that, Captain, but I’m not about to cower in my cabin while this crew risks life and limb. Not when I can help.”

“And just what do you think you can do, your highness?” Liam snapped, the harshness of his tone the only indication that he was under stress. Liam was calm under fire; it was one of the things that made him a great captain.

“Would avoiding these pirates be better if they can’t see us?”

“Aye, but that’s impossible.”

The princess held out her hand, a small white glow emanating from it. Both brothers stared at her, stunned. “I can assure you...it’s not. I’ll explain later, but trust me, I can cloak this entire ship, you just have to let me.”

Killian looked at Liam, who was still just as surprised as he was. The princess was magical? And no one knew? How was that possible? She didn’t look dangerous or threatening. She didn’t look like the witches in stories Killian had heard as a child, bitter and ugly. And of course, Misthaven itself had been terrorized for years by the Evil Queen, a powerful sorceress. But Killian firmly believed that Princess Emma was good, if a bit bold. She just had a light about her.

“Well? Are we going to do this or not?”

Liam looked out to the horizon again. The ship was getting bigger with every passing second. “What do you need?”

“I need us to drop anchor.”

“Absolutely not.” 

“Captain, I can do this. But I can’t if we’re still moving. Even if I could, they’d see our wake.”

“I can’t put this ship in that kind of jeopardy, your highness. With all due respect.”

“Liam...” Killian began. He knew it was a mad plan, but he thought it would work. The pirates would simply sail on by, convinced they saw a mirage against the horizon, a trick of the light. “I think we should do it.”

“Magic isn't a failsafe, brother. It comes at a cost. I refuse to put this ship into further peril.” He sounded so insistent, almost angry.

“Right now, that cost is you being a stubborn ass,” Emma snapped. “I’ve been doing this spell since I was a child. We’re wasting time. Do I need to make it an order, Captain?”

“I’m the captain of this ship,” Liam reminded her.

“And I’m the Crown Princess. Now either heed me or I’ll accept your resignation. Right now.”

Liam stared at her, shocked. He looked back to Killian, but he thought the princess was right. If she thought she could do it, then he was willing to let her try. She’d earned his respect since starting this mission, even if he hadn't known about her powers. “What else do you need?”

“Just some place quiet. Where I can see what’s going on.” She’d never cloaked anything quite this big before, but she had to try. 

The captain nodded. “Very well. Killian, escort her to the crow’s nest. And stay with her.”

Emma wasn’t sure if the lieutenant was coming for her protection or the crew’s. She hadn’t missed the flash of fear in their faces. That flash was part of the reason Emma’s powers weren’t widely known. When her parents discovered that Emma had magic, she was very young. They’d suffered at the hands of magic many times; naturally they were terrified. They immediately consulted the Blue Fairy, who soothed their fears and began Emma’s magical education. She learned to control and harness her powers, to the point where the annual fireworks at the summer solstice were her creation and not actual explosions. But very few people outside of her family and the Council knew. Snow was worried that the kingdom may not accept her, after all the destruction Regina caused. David disagreed; indeed it was the only thing Emma ever heard her parents truly argue about. Emma tended to agree with her father, but at least her situation was better than Elsa’s. It was what had bonded them as kids, discovering they each had powers, albeit of different types.

“Come, princess,” the Lieutenant said, drawing her from her thoughts. “It’s this way.”

Emma followed him without argument, boots clomping on the wooden deck. As they walked, Captain Jones was shouting for them to drop anchor. The crew looked confused, but no one dared to disobey the captain. When they got to the main mast, she looked up and swallowed hard. It was a long way up. And an even longer way down.

Killian saw the apprehension color her fine features. “Afraid of heights?”

“I don’t know,” she said honestly. “I’ve never had to climb anything like this.”

“Could you get up there with magic?” he asked.

She shrugged. “I don’t think I’d want to risk it.” That was one skill she was still working on mastering, disappearing from one place and materializing in another.

“It’s all right, highness. I’ll be right behind you.” Seeing her so vulnerable touched his heart in a way he hadn’t expected. He just couldn’t believe she was anything but good.

Emma chuckled dryly. “Maybe you should start calling me Emma.”

Killian pretended to look scandalized. “Let’s revisit that after the pirates, princess.” He gestured for her to start climbing.

Emma was glad she’d opted for her breeches and tunic; it would have been impossible to climb in her skirts. Time was of the essence. She grabbed the first hand hold and hauled herself up, putting one hand and one foot in front of the other, concentrating on where she stepped. She absolutely did not look down, not even to check and see if her lieutenant was behind her.

He was. Killian started climbing as soon as there was room for him, following as closely as he dared in case she fell. He didn’t know if he could catch her, but it was his duty to try. And he absolutely was not staring at her posterior as they climbed higher and higher. He was an officer and a gentleman, for goodness sake.

Emma was sweating by the time she reached the top, heaving herself into the tiny crow’s nest. She put herself upright at the same moment her lieutenant joined her. “Wow,” she said, peering out into the seemingly endless ocean. She didn’t feel queasy or apprehensive or skittish. She felt free, up here away from everyone. Well, almost everyone.

Killian smiled at the look on her face, despite the danger they were still in. She was radiant when she smiled. “Princess?”

Emma started, remembering they came up here for a very important reason. She saw the pirate ship even more clearly now; it was time to get to work. “Don’t move,” she warned.

“Should I...do something?”

She shook her head. “Just stay there, don’t let me fall out of this thing.”

“Right.” The crow’s nest was small, hardly large enough for the two of them. They were hip to hip, which Killian needed to ignore. Seeing the pirate ship in the distance certainly got his attention. “But what...” He trailed off, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. When he turned, the princess’s face was screwed up in concentration, her hands outstretched. Killian caught a glimpse of a shimmer in the warm summer air, but it was the only clue he had to her actually performing magic. She pushed out farther with her hands, muttering to herself. Killian’s brow furrowed. “Are you...?”

“I’m...okay,” she panted, wetting her lips. She hadn’t used this much magic in a while; she was rusty. Slowly, the cloaking field took shape, dropping down, down, down, until she felt it click into place. The ship was still, swaying gently in the waves. “There.”

“Did it work?”

Emma relaxed, wiping her brow with her sleeve. “Yeah, I think so.”

Killian fished out his handkerchief. “Here,” he said, handing it to her. She accepted it, their fingers brushing together. Killian swallowed. “And you think so?”

Emma blew some hair out of her face. “I’ve never cloaked anything this large before,” she admitted. “But I guess we’ll find out.” She looked out toward the oncoming ship. It was closer, but still well out of range. Even the crew below them seemed to catch onto the unusual stillness, watching the pirate ship loom ever closer.

Killian glanced from her to the ship and back, hoping she was right. He would fight if required, protect her with his life, but he’d rather not.

“How can you tell it’s a pirate ship?” Emma asked softly.

“She flies a crimson flag, milady,” Killian replied. “See?” He handed her his own spyglass, a gift from Liam. She extended it and looked, nodding when she saw it. 

“Have you ever run into pirates before?”

“Once,” Killian replied honestly. “When I was on the _Hornet_. A few well placed shots sent them scurrying away.”

“Were you scared?”

Killian thought about it, surprised by her question. “I don’t think I had time to be scared. I knew my duty and I did it.” He paused. “Are you scared?”

Emma tore her eyes from the horizon. “A little.” This was really the first time she’d ever considered her life in serious peril. As her father liked to say, only a fool wasn’t scared.

“I’ll not leave you,” Killian swore.

She grinned. “No need to be so dramatic, Lieutenant.”

Killian huffed. “Is everything a joke to you?” he demanded.

Emma looked affronted. “Not everything...I...” But she got cut off with a shout of “DOWN!” and her lieutenant forcing her down to her knees and covering her body with his. The boom of a distant canon echoed in her ears followed by a splash. She tried to get up, but her lieutenant kept her hidden in the cramped space, his chest pressed against her back. His strong arms wrapped around her waist; she shivered, whether from fear or attraction what anybody's guess.

“She's moving off!” someone shouted. “What's going on?”

Killian was much too close to her, the lavender from her toilette filled his nostrils; he had to suppress a groan. His first time holding a beautiful woman...definitely not how he imagined it. Not that he'd imagined it. Not at all.

“I think you can let me up now, Lieutenant,” the princess said, amused.

Killian flushed and released her, straightening up. He looked out toward the pirate ship; sure enough, she was moving off. But she had fired at them. It was most curious.

Emma stood, bumping into her bodyguard in the tight space. She muttered an apology and followed his gaze, secretly thankful he wasn't looking at her. She was sure her face was red. Her breathing was shallow, her heart was racing. And all he'd done was hold her, protect her from a threat. “It worked,” she said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. “They can't see us.”

“Their captain must have been furious, explains why they fired at us. Or toward us.” They couldn't hit a ship they couldn't see, especially from that range.

“So what now?”

Killian turned and blinked; he hadn't expected her to be so close to him. “We should go see my brother.”

Emma nodded, not tearing her gaze from his. The blue eyes were the same color as the sky. The air seemed oppressive, hot, but neither moved. Emma inched her hand forward, almost by itself, but before she could touch him a seagull came squawking through breaking the spell. She scowled and spun on her heel, ignoring his hurried protest. She'd climbed up, she could very well climb down.

Killian swore under his breath, hurrying after her. He wasn't sure what he'd done, but her highness was not happy. She reached the deck first, not bothering to wait before marching back up to the quarterdeck. All he could do was follow.

“Well, Captain?” Emma demanded. She was being decidedly unprincesslike but she was feeling a bit frustrated at the moment. She was having all sorts of confused feelings about her lieutenant and she didn't like it. Especially when he seemed so unaffected.

“It seems your cloaking has done the trick, no pun intended, highness,” Captain Jones said. “But it was very dangerous. Even now they could return.”

“We'll wait until nightfall,” Lieutenant Jones said, puffing a bit. Emma tried not to gloat. “Push on with speed after dark, be far from here by morning.”

“Are you prepared to stand the watch?”

“I am, sir.”

The captain looked skeptical but acquiesced. “Very well. Princess, if you will excuse my brother from his duties as your bodyguard until tomorrow, we'll make the arrangements to be underway by nightfall.”

Emma felt a twinge of guilt. He now had extra duties because of her. “That's fine. I think I'll return to my cabin, if the lieutenant would be so kind as to escort me? Then I'll be out of your way, Captain.” She could get there perfectly fine on her own, but she wanted to make some sort of amends.

Killian immediately offered her his arm. She took it and followed him to the ladder that led below. “If you need anything, highness, please call on me, excused or not,” he said when they reached her door.

“Sounds like you'll be far too busy to worry about me; I can manage, Lieutenant. I apologize if I've caused any friction between you and your brother.”

“It's no trouble, princess.” This far into their voyage, he'd gotten used to seeing to her needs. She was quite undemanding for a princess.

“I thought we were going to discuss you calling me by my name?” Emma asked, eyes glinting with mischief. Now that it seemed like he enjoyed being around her, she felt better about teasing him.

“It wouldn't be proper,” he said instantly. “You're the future queen.”

“I also just saved this ship.”

Killian scratched nervously behind his ear. “Aye. With magic. It was...amazing, to be honest.”

She blushed. “Thanks. But I still think at some point you're gonna cave, Lieutenant... _Killian_. You wouldn't mind if I called you Killian, now would you?”

“You may refer to me however you wish, your highness.” He had to admit he liked the way his given name sounded on her lips.

She rolled her eyes. Typical. She was becoming determined to break through that shy reserve and find the man underneath. There was just something about him that she was drawn to. “It'll be our secret, Killian.” She grinned brightly at him and headed into her cabin, shutting the door behind her.

_What the bloody hell just happened?_ Killian wondered as he went back to his duties. That woman was going to drive him mad.

* * *

“How are we faring?” Liam asked, coming out of the dark.

Killian jumped; he was ashamed to admit he was dozing off. But he'd been awake for nearly eighteen hours with no rest. And it was another six hours until daylight. “All's well, no sign of the pirates.”

“That's good.” Liam held out a steaming up. “I thought you could use a drink.” Killian shook his head. “Don't be so stubborn; it's coffee.”

He accepted the cup with one hand, keeping the other on the wheel. “Thank you, Liam.” He took a sip; it was hot, scalding even, but it did perk him up a bit.

“Are we still cloaked?”

“I'm not sure. Possibly. I'm not well versed in magic, brother.”

“No, I suppose not.” Liam stared up at the stars. “Did you know?”

“Can't say that I did. Why would I?”

“Well, you've been spending a lot of time with her.”

“Aye, sparing, sharing the odd meal. You've spent time with her too.”

“Not as much as you. Her bodyguard.”

Killian scowled at the tease in his brother's voice. He was having a difficult enough time with his confusing and highly inappropriate feelings for the princess. “A duty you volunteered me for, brother.”

“Touché.”

“But she seems normal. For a princess,” Killian said seriously. “Why? Does it bother you, Liam? What's wrong with magic?”

Liam sighed, scrubbing his hand over his tired face. “I just don't like being kept in the dark is all.”

“Bollocks. You're a good officer, Liam. You've kept secrets for the Crown. It's the magic that bothered you. Why?”

Liam shook his head. “You're too young to remember.”

“So tell me.”

“Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you.” Liam leaned against the rail. “Do you remember, Mum?”

Killian frowned. “Only bits and pieces. I was five when she died.”

“Aye, well, she died because of magic.”

“What? Papa said she had a weak heart!”

“She did and he tried everything to heal her. Even went so far as to procure a magic potion that was supposed to fix her, the Elixir of the Wounded Heart.” Liam paused, his hand was trembling. Killian hadn't seen his brother this upset since they were children. “But it...didn't work. It was all for _nothing_. Instead of healing her, it killed her.”

Killian bit his lip, thinking. He could understand Liam's feelings, but something didn't sit right. “Perhaps it was the wrong potion? Or a fake?”

“Do you think Papa would be that stupid?”

“He did abandon us not long after, Liam,” he said dispassionately. He still hated his father a bit for that. Killian had only been five, barely old enough to understand that Papa wasn't coming back.

“That doesn't mean he got the wrong potion.”

“No, but it is possible. You told me he was drinking a lot, remember? After Mum passed? Perhaps he started sooner.”

“I just...we were so young, Killian. Bloody hell, I was twelve years old! Trying to feed and clothe my little brother, no parents. All I could think about was Papa screaming about how the magic failed...all the drinking...I decided magic was wrong and tried to keep us far away from it.”

They were silent for a long time, only the lapping waves for company. Killian checked their course against the stars; they were making good time. They might be able to get back onto their timetable for arrival in Arendelle.

“I don't think she's evil, Liam,” Killian said at last. “I think she's a good person.”

“Even when she's busting your chops?” Liam asked, chuckling dryly.

“Even then. She didn't have to volunteer to do _anything_ , but she did. I have to respect that.”

“I suppose that's true. But I can understand why she's kept it a secret. If people knew...”

“If anyone honestly believes the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming is anything but good then they're a bloody fool,” Killian said vehemently.

Liam whistled low. “Down, brother. While I'm sure the princess would appreciate the stalwart defense, I doubt she needs it. However, the land is not yet fully healed from the destruction wrought by the Evil Queen. I've seen a bit more than you and there  _is_ some lingering wounds. Wounds only time can heal. And the princess herself. If she's a good Queen, then perhaps people will change their minds.”

“Did she change your mind, brother?”

“She did. It was very brave of her.”

“She's certainly feisty.”

Liam came over and clapped him on the shoulder. “It's going to be a very interesting sojourn, brother. Very interesting indeed.”

* * *

The journey was rather uneventful for the next several days. Emma noticed a mixture of pride, awe and fear from the crew as she resumed her routine. There was some confusion as to what exactly went on with the pirates; the captain took it upon himself to describe Emma's contribution of their successful gambit to the gathered crew. Killian stood just behind her, his hand on his sword, glaring at the crew, almost daring them to speak against their princess.

No one did. At least not out loud. But there were whispers.

She gradually understood what her mother had been so worried about, even in this loyal crew there were those who were skeptical of her powers. At least one man, she discovered, had had his entire family murdered when he was a child by the Evil Queen, their hearts crushed in front of him. There wasn't anything she could do and it frustrated her. She took to spending more and more time in her cabin, which made her very ill-tempered.

She was reading when she heard a sharp knock on her door. Only one person knocked like that. “Enter.”

The door swung open and Killian stepped through it. “Would you like to join us for the midday meal, highness?”

“Are gonna call me Emma?”

“Princess...”

“I can take it my quarters. I wouldn't want to insinuate myself where I'm not wanted.”

Killian balled his fist. This was the third day in a row she'd stayed in her quarters. It wasn't right. And selfishly, he missed her. She kept him on his toes. “So that's it? You're just going to cower in here until we arrive in Arendelle?”

Emma jumped up out of her chair. “Are you calling me a coward?”

“Would it get you to leave this room?”

Emma stepped closer, right in his face. “Tread lightly,  _Lieutenant.”_

“We're back to that now? I will happily stand here and allow you to abuse me in any manner you see fit, princess, but I believe you're better than this. The only way to change their minds is to _show_ them. I believe you're a good person, with a kind heart, but they can't see that if you stay hidden away.”

Emma blinked, stunned by his outburst. Wasn't that  _precisely_ the sort of thing she was always telling Elsa? To have faith in herself and show everyone she's not a monster? Here she was guilty of it herself. She sucked in a deep breath, catching a whiff to the salty scent of the man before her. He was very...attractive like this, blue eyes hard but determined, a hint of a smirk on his lips. She had to get a grip on herself.

“Killian?”

“Aye, princess?” He smothered a grin, pleased she was using his name again.

“Would you like to escort me to lunch?”

“It would be my honor.”

Emma carefully marked her place in her book, then took the proffered arm. They headed for the galley, where much of the crew was gathered for the midday meal. Killian gallantly fixed her plate, catching her elbow as she swayed by a sudden roll of the ship. “Thank you, “ she said softly, ignoring the warmth that crept up her arm. It was going to be another restless night; she could already tell. The few times he'd touched her seemed seared into her brain; she seemed to relive them every night in her dreams. Which left her hot and aching when she awoke, forcing her to take care of things herself. She blushed furiously, hoping he didn't see in the dim galley.

Killian got his own plate and sat across from Emma at the table. He gently engaged her in conversation, more boldly than he ordinarily would have done, because he was aware of the other men watching them. At one point, he actually made her laugh, a musical, happy sound. He was casting about for another go at that when his brother showed up.

“Princess? A letter arrived for you.”

Emma accepted it gratefully. “Thank you, Captain.”

“A letter? In the middle of the ocean?”

Emma smiled. “My mother has a unique relationship with birds, Lieutenant. Something she passed on to me. And no, it's not magic,” she added in a whisper. “Do you mind if I'm terribly rude and read this?”

“By all means,” he said, going back to his own meal.

Emma bit her lip, eyeing his dark head for a moment. She hoped he wasn't mocking her, although that seemed beneath him. He was very respectful, if annoyingly so. She unfurled the scroll and began to read.

_Dearest Emma,_

_I can not express my joy at learning of your coming to Arendelle. I have missed you terribly. Things have been hard these last weeks, since the death of my parents. I know they have always meant well, but I have been dreading this day for so long, as you know. What kind of Queen can I be? I do not know. Anna has been asking many questions, many of which I can not answer because I do not have any answers. Part of me wishes I could just flee this place, but I can't leave Anna alone. She's only eighteen, far too young to rule in my stead._

_There is much I wish to tell you but I do not wish to confide such things in a letter. Godspeed, Emma. I pray for your safe arrival. Be well, my dear friend._

_All my love, Elsa_

Emma smiled sadly at the letter; Elsa's hand was shaking a bit when she wrote it. How long had it been since she practiced? Or what she still wearing those wretched gloves and this was a case of nerves? It was impossible to tell. But her heart broke for her friend, losing her parents and having the weight of a kingdom suddenly on her slender shoulders. But Elsa was strong. She just needed a friend to lean on.

“Is everything alright?” Killian asked, snapping her reverie.

“As well as can be expected,” she replied honestly. “I just want to be there for her. It's a lot for one person to take on.”

“I am excited to meet Her Majesty.”

“Always so proper, Killian,” Emma teased. “Perhaps they do things differently in Arendelle.”

Killian frowned. “Like what?” Emma was about to answer him when the hull gave another hard pitch. Emma's empty plate went flying as did Killian's. “Bloody hell.”

“What's going on?”

“We may be heading into some weather,” Killian said, glancing upward. “Permission to investigate with the Captain?”

“Of course. I'll head back to my quarters.” She grabbed her letter and left the galley, Killian right behind her. He peeled off to head to the main deck and Emma ducked into her quarters. If it was a storm...well, it was difficult not to think about the King and Queen, lost at sea in a terrible storm.

Killian hurried up to the quarterdeck, the wind whipping in his ears. “Report!” he demanded of the seaman at the helm.

“Storm, sir! Approaching from the northwest!”

“Can we avoid it?”

“We're headed directly for it, sir.”

Killian got out his spyglass and looked for himself. Sure enough there were some ominous stormclouds ahead, off to port. They were sailing right into the teeth of it. “Adjust our heading. Veer to the northeast, perhaps we can skirt around the edge of it.”

“I was just about to order the same thing,” Liam drawled, holding his hat on in the stiff winds. “Looks like you could make captain yet, brother!”

Normally, Killian would have appreciated the roundabout praise, but he was worried about Emma. He'd been in several storms, but she knew people who had been lost at sea. “We should tie down everything loose, leave only essential crew on the deck.”

“Agreed,” Liam said. “After you've done that, you should stay with the princess. Keep her calm.”

“Brother...”

“She'll listen to you. I do believe she's starting to like you!”

Killian rolled his eyes, but moved to obey. It wouldn't take him long to give the necessary orders to the crew. They were a good crew; they had to be to get posted to the  _Jewel_ . That task completed, he returned to Emma's quarters, knocking once more.

“Come in.”

He entered the room, carefully leaving the door open; the princess was sitting on her bunk. “Highness. The captain asked me to stay with you. We're nearing a storm, and trying to skirt its edges. But I can answer any questions you may have.”

Emma looked skeptical. “It's okay to say that your brother asked you to baby sit me, Killian.”

Killian opened his mouth, shut it, opened again. “I meant no disrespect...”

“It's okay. Calm down; I'm not going to turn you into a toad or anything.”

Killian frowned. “I never thought that, princess.”

Emma kicked her boot clad feet against the bottom of the bunk. “It doesn't bother you? The magic, I mean.”

He cocked his head at her. “Why should it? It seems to be as much a part of you as your lovely smile.” Instantly, his face started to burn, having blurted out the unsolicited compliment.

Emma glanced away, her own cheeks pinking. She didn't know why, but it pleased her that he'd noticed something as innocuous as that. It was silly, but she couldn't help it. “You're not wrong,” she said, still looking at the floor.

“About which part?”

“About the magic being part of me. According to the Blue Fairy, I was born like this. A child of True Love.”

“There are actual fairies?”

“You haven't seen much of the world, have you? Although, probably still more than I have.” She looked up; he was standing so stiffly it made the corner of her lips quirk up. “Maybe you should sit. We could be here a while.”

“Thank you, highness,” Killian murmured, taking the empty chair. He crossed his legs and faced her, giving her his full attention. Perhaps if he kept her engaged in conversation it would distract her from the oncoming storm.

“To answer your question, yes. Fairies are very real, so are werewolves.”

“Werewolves?”

The ship gave another questionable lurch. “Yeah. My godmother is one. They're only dangerous if they aren't in control during the change.”

Killian stared at her with wide eyes. It was a whole world he'd never even imagined. “If you don't mind me asking...when did you know you were different?”

“I was very young, maybe five or six? I was making the flowers grow wild in the palace gardens, especially the buttercups. I just liked them. I'd wave my hand and there they were. The master gardener didn't understand where they were coming from.” She smiled at the memory. “When my parents found out they were...scared. I was too young to understand why. What was so wrong with flowers? But then the Blue Fairy explained how I needed to be careful how I used my powers, to only use them for good. She started teaching me not long after.”

Sometimes, she caught whispered conversations, her parents fretting about whatever new spell she was learning. They took great pains to round out her education with philosophy and history as well as physical defense. Seeing her mother's annual progress through the kingdom, observing as she did everything necessary to restore what the Evil Queen had destroyed, Emma had no desire to use her powers for ill. But she didn't think she should keep them a secret either.

“My brother thinks our mother was killed by magic,” Killian confessed. He felt it was important to explain his brother's outburst the day of the pirates.

“Was she?”

“I don't think we'll ever know. She died when I was very young. Our father left not long after.”

“I'm so sorry. Is that when you both joined the Navy?”

“Aye. We've been serving the Crown ever since.”

“I guess I should be counted lucky to be in the hands of such experienced seamen on this voyage,” Emma said, mischief in her green eyes.

Killian flushed; even in his relative inexperience, he caught the innuendo in her words. She took such joy in baiting him. “Princess...” But his words got cut off by another violent lurch of the ship; Emma nearly fell off her bunk. Killian was up in an instant to steady her. “Are you alright?”

She nodded. “Yeah. What was that?”

“The seas tossing in the storm most likely. Or a whale passing too close to the hull. Or a sea god is especially angry at us.”

She rolled her eyes. “You sure know how to comfort a girl, Lieutenant.”

He jumped back, suddenly aware that his hands were still on her shoulders. “Would you like to peek outside?”

“Is that a good idea?”

“Just out your window. It faces port which is where the storm is.”

“Oh.” Emma pressed her lips together and hopped off the bunk. She crossed the tiny space and stood on her tip toes to look out the window. Her eyes widened as she took in the scene. She'd witnessed storms from her suite at the palace, the churning of the bay, but this was different. Rain lashed the glassed pane. The sea seemed angry, almost violent. Waves crashed into one another; she could hear them crashing into the wooden hull of the ship beneath her feet. She looked up into the storm clouds, catching flashes of lightening. She waited for the thunder but it took longer than she expected.

Killian stepped as close to her as he dared. “The worst part is to the north, that's why the thunder sounds so far away. Count next time you see the lightening, and I'll explain how far away it is,” he said softly.

Emma wet her lips, hoping the movement of the ship masked her shiver. The ship pitched a bit and she grabbed the windowsill to steady herself, but Killian moved closer and lightly held her waist. She saw another flash of lightening and started to count out loud. When she got to fifteen, the dull thunder boomed. “Now what?”

“I'm assuming as a princess you learned your sums?”

Emma snorted, a very unladylike sound. “Yes.”

“Divide your count by five.”

“Three.”

“So that lightening strike was three miles away.”

Emma turned her head a little. “Where'd you learn that?”

“I've been a sailor most of my life, highness, as you so rightly pointed out earlier. I know all sorts of tricks.”

Emma kept her face impassive, even though she was tempted to ask him to elaborate. But they were far too close. The spell was broken by the door slamming shut. They broke apart, Killian hurrying to open it again. “Bloody hell,” he swore harshly. Then he reddened. “Apologies, highness.”

“One of these days we're going to have to disabuse you of the notion that I am some delicate damsel, Killian,” she said, laughing at him. “Or have I not beaten you at swordplay enough times?”

Killian wedged a loose piece of wood under the door to keep it open. He didn't want any tongues wagging about him being alone with the princess. He was a gentleman. “Who says I haven't let you win?” he snapped, more irritated than he intended.

“So you do have a mode aside from shy and reserved,” Emma countered. “Good to know. And it's not in you to let me win. You value fair play too much.”

He resumed his seat, thankfully at a much safer distance. “Sparing with you has been very...stimulating, your highness,” he said, surprising even himself. He was rewarded by her laughter and a faint blush. He was enjoying their time together far more than was proper, but he couldn't seem to stop. It certainly was illuminating, in more ways than one.

They managed to avoid the worst of the storm; Killian's suggestion of skirting around it panning out. Once the seas were calm once more, he left the princess's room. It was late. But he'd been following his brother's explicit orders, so he tried not to dwell on it. The downside to spending such...intimate time with her was that his dreams were more vivid than ever; he felt so guilty as he touched himself to thoughts of her. If this was the state of things when they were in close proximity on the ship, how would they be in Arendelle? And how was he going to get through it without embarrassing himself or even ruining his career?

He resolved to be more circumspect with the princess from then on. She tested his resolve continually over the final days of their voyage but he managed well enough. Even when he had to break the news that they would be two days late in arriving. Considering their challenges, he thought it was a job well done.

But he didn't fail to miss the pleased look on her face when the watchman announced land ho. They were sparring on the deck again; Killian actually got the drop on her due to her distraction. She rushed off to the bow of the ship and Killian hurried after her to give her his spyglass. She squealed in delight when she made out the familiar shape of the kingdom's skyline. They had arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma slammed the trunk shut, securing the buckle and lock. After staring at the Arendelle coast for some time, she headed back to her cabin to get ready for their arrival. She had to change her clothes, pack her belongings and make herself presentable. As much as she wanted to see Elsa, she was also there as Misthaven's ambassador, that added a whole different kind of weight to everything she did.

She paused, looking around to make sure she had everything. They would be in Arendelle for some weeks; she wasn't sure how long. Emma was willing to stay as long as Elsa needed her, but she knew at some point, she'd have to return Misthaven's flagship and crew. Most of her belongings were in the hold of the ship; her everyday things were in the cabin. Satisfied that her things were stowed, Emma started on her clothes. She stripped off the tunic and pants and reached for the corset. She wrinkled her nose in distaste but a princess didn't always get to be comfortable. She tightened it as best she could; not as tight as her maids usually did but enough that her gown would fit properly.

The gown was new, freshly sewn by her mother's army of seamstresses. It was a dark blue frock with a plunging neckline and cinched waist. She liked the three quarter sleeves and the beading on the bodice. It was one of the prettiest gowns she'd ever owned and there were at least a half dozen more of similar quality in her luggage. A princess she may have been, but Emma did know how to dress herself; it just took her longer. Finally, after a few awkward contortions, she had the gown in place and her best sapphire necklace around her neck. It took another half hour to arrange her hair; she wrapped it up into a simple chignon, adding her diamond studded tiara.

Crown Princess Emma stared back at her, ready to do her duty.

Killian knocked on the door, fidgeting in his dress uniform. Once Arendelle was in sight, Liam suggested the crew start to smarten themselves up. He wanted to make a good impression on the foreigners. This was true for Killian in particular, since he would be at the princess's side for the duration of their stay. So he scrubbed himself down and washed his unruly hair with some of their limited water. They would be able to restock once they reached landfall. In fact, Killian wasn't sure what the crew would do during their extended stay; he hadn't asked since he knew his place was with Emma.

The lock clicked and the door swung open. Killian's mouth fell open as he stared at Emma in utter shock. From the beginning, he'd been blown away by her beauty but she was simply _stunning_. The gown hugged her in all the right places, the swells of her breasts peeked out of the bodice. Her golden hair was up in an elegant knot and the tiara denoting her royal status crowned her head.

“Killian?”

He shook himself. “Apologies, highness.” He bowed formally, mentally berating himself for staring. “But allow me to say that you look very beautiful.”

Emma nodded, smiling inwardly as his compliment. He was expected to say that, but she knew that he was sincere. It was all in the way he stared at her before he'd gotten the nerve to speak. “Thank you, Lieutenant.”

A shadow crossed his face, wondering if he'd angered her somehow. He'd gotten so accustomed to her using his name, the abrupt use of his rank felt like a pang in his heart. Would their relationship, such as it was, change once they arrived at their destination? “We're nearly docked, highness. It appears there is a welcoming committee.”

“Oh. Okay.” She frowned a little, curious about the sudden change in his mood. His blue eyes were a tad duller than they had been moments earlier, his voice oddly formal. She had to admit he cut quite the dashing figure in his best uniform, but she wanted to see him smile. “Is everything alright, Killian?”

Killian stood up straighter, tucking his hat under his arm. “Aye. Shall we?”

Well, if he was going to be like _that._ She took his arm and closed the door behind her. “There's no need to be nervous,” she said briskly. “You'll do fine.”

“Is that advice for you or for me?” he asked, guiding her up to the deck.

She laughed dryly. “I guess we're both a little out of our element.”

“I'm just a simple naval officer, princess.”

She looked at him and frowned., still bothered by his tone. “No, Killian. You're...” She paused, wondering how to phase what she was thinking. She'd come to genuinely like him during their voyage, aside from the enjoyment she got out of teasing him. He was handsome and respectful, seemed to have her best interests at heart, even when his attentiveness annoyed her. She was very attracted to him, of course, but even that aside, she enjoyed the time she spent in his company. “I hope that we...I'd like us to be friends. We're going to be spending quite a bit of time together.”

He was startled by her little speech, and a little uncomfortable, truth be told. His feelings for her were such a jumble, caught between guilt and exhilaration. Part of him wished to be her friend, to be someone she liked spending time with and not merely because she had to. But he was still her bodyguard, meant to watch over her and keep her safe. “I'd...like that too.”

Emma smiled brightly, pleased to hear it. It hit _him_ like a sledgehammer to the chest. She lit up when she smiled. “Fantastic.”

The  _Jewel's_ crew got them docked smoothly; Killian suspected it was Liam showing off for the princess. Once the ship was moored, Liam hailed the docking master and ordered the gangplank lowered. Emma caught sight of what Killian meant; there was a committee of people waiting for them. She scanned the crowd, but neither Elsa nor Anna were anywhere in sight.

“Are you okay, princess?” Killian asked, seeing the sad frown mar her face.

Emma sighed. “Yeah.”

“I'm sure the Queen will grant you an audience as soon as we get to the palace.” He didn't know why, but he wanted to reassure her. The Queen of Arendelle was her friend, the reason she asked for this duty in the first place.

“Your welcome committee awaits,” Captain Jones said, stepping up behind them. Killian flushed, even though they weren't doing anything wrong. They were standing rather close together, but he was merely doing his duty as her escort and bodyguard.

“Alright, show time,” Emma muttered, allowing Killian to guide her to the gangplank. They stepped down slowly, mindful of Emma's gown. Liam followed after, saluting the officer sent to greet them.

“I present Her Highness the Crown Princess Emma of Misthaven,” he said formally.

The officer nodded smartly, bowing to Emma. “Arendelle welcomes you, Your Highness. Her Majesty regrets she could not meet you in person but mourning forbids it.” Emma suspected this was a bit of a lie. Elsa never left the palace. Ever. It wasn't exactly a prison, but Emma sometimes thought of it as such. She hated the idea of Elsa being too afraid to come out. But her parents strongly discouraged it.

Emma held out her hand to be kissed. Killian had to look away, the gesture making his stomach churn. Emma caught him, but chose not to say anything. Killian's behavior toward her ran so hot and cold; it was difficult to get a read on him. But for the first time, she had a tiny spark of hope that she wasn't the only one feeling things they shouldn't.

“May I see Her Majesty?”

“Soon,” the tall officer replied. “Her Majesty would like to give you the chance to get settled in.”

“In that case, I should like to see Princess Anna. We are all dear friends.”

“I will pass that along, highness.” The officer looked ill at ease; he clearly expected Emma to follow his instructions. She had no intention of doing so, already suspecting that something was up. “If you will follow me.” They followed the man up to the little platform that had been built to welcome the new arrivals. Emma was merely the first in a cavalcade of royalty and nobility that was due to arrive over the next few weeks for the coronation. The sea shimmered in the sun as Elsa's chief adviser welcomed Emma again, giving a little speech about the close ties between the two kingdoms. Emma nodded politely, wishing he'd just hurry up. When it was her turn, Killian gave her arm a little squeeze, nodding encouragingly. How did he know that public speaking was one her list of least favorite things?

Emma gave him a fleeting smile and stood. “Thank you, Sir Stefan,” she said. “It is a joy to be back in Arendelle after so many years. I wish it were under happier circumstances.” She paused, considering her words. “My parents, King David and Queen Snow, were devastated to hear of the loss of such dear friends. Queen Gerda and King Agmarr were great rulers, who treated their people with kindness and respect. That kindness extended to an orphaned princess and her prince, trying to reclaim their lost kingdom. My family will forever be grateful for that kindness. I pray that even closer relations between our two kingdoms may result as we come together to mourn the lost and celebrate the new queen, Her Majesty Queen Elsa.”

There was some applause from the gathered courtiers and Emma curtsied respectfully. She took Killian's arm again and allowed him to help her into the carriage that would take them to the palace.

“Give speeches like that often?” Killian asked.

She shook her head. “First time. How'd I do?”

He scratched behind his ear. “I'm no expert, princess, but I think you did a fine job. Your parents would be proud.”

“Thank you, Killian.” It occurred to her that despite their tentative offer of friendship, he was still being formal with her. But she had plenty of time to work on that. She was anxious to see Anna and Elsa, the latter especially. Elsa said she had things she wanted to talk about but couldn't put in a letter; Emma had an inkling of what that could be. “Feels a bit odd not having the ship swaying, doesn't it?”

“Did the princess get her sea legs during our journey?”

“I did. I think I prefer it to these bumpy carriages.” She winked at him and he flushed. She felt better, hoping their little silent misunderstanding was behind them.

The palace gates opened and the carriage clattered through. They passed through the courtyard and the fountain on up to the front doors. The doors were enormous, easily ten or twelve feet, although they looked a bit smaller than she remembered. The last time she'd been in Arendelle she'd been around ten years old. Her brother hadn't even been born yet.

When the carriage stopped, Killian practically jumped out of it, offering a hand to her. She took it, trying to ignore the warm gentle touch of his fingers. This was a time for focus. She didn't trip on her skirt thankfully and quickly looped her arm through his. She liked the solid feel of him next to her more and more, even as she liked to tease him about his brand of respectful shy attentiveness.

A pair of footmen opened the doors, nodding respectfully as they crossed the threshold. They were only about ten feet inside the entrance hall when a blue, green and auburn blur slid down the banister, squealing excitedly.

“Emma! Is it you? It's been such a long time, of course it must be you, they wouldn't have let you in otherwise! It's so good to see you!” The petite figure threw her arms around Emma, forcing a shocked Killian to step back. He eyed the newcomer warily, unsure of if she was friend or foe. Emma wasn't protesting, so he tentatively assumed the former. The girl meanwhile was still jabbering away. “Elsa refuses to come out. I go see her everyday, but oh my goodness, it's been awful! But now you're here and I missed you!”

Emma smiled fondly down at the younger girl. “I missed you too, Anna,” she said, holding her hand. Anna was sweet if impulsive. And really a lot of fun. She and Emma got into all kinds of mischief when they were little, games Elsa wouldn't—or as Emma suspected later,  _couldn't—_ participate in. Anna just had an irrepressible spirit and Emma loved her. “I'm hoping to stay for a while, so we'll have plenty of time to get caught up.”

Anna's eyes lit up. “Really? That's wonderful!”

“Didn't Elsa tell you?”

“She said you were coming—which made me so excited—but not how long you were staying. Things have been kinda gloomy around here...obviously.”

Emma smiled sadly. “I'm so sorry, Anna. How are you holding up?”

Anna shrugged. “It's been hard. Elsa didn't even come to the funeral. I begged and begged through the door, but she wouldn't come out.” She glanced away. “But you know how she is.”

“Anna, I know it doesn't always feel like it...”

But Anna cut her off, her curious blue eyes alighting on Killian. “Ooooh, who's your friend?”

Killian bit on his cheek, mildly offended. He was an officer in the Royal Navy. Didn't this princess have any manners? Emma merely grinned. “This is Lieutenant Killian Jones, my...well, he's my bodyguard for as long as I'm here. Don't let the stern face bother you; he's always like that.”

Killian huffed until he realized his princess was teasing him again. “It's a pleasure to meet you, your highness,” he said to Princess Anna, bowing.

Anna actually blushed. “Call me Anna, everyone else does.”

Emma laughed. “Don't even try. He's a stickler for protocol, but I'm working on it.”

Anna giggled. “I bet you are.”

One of the staff came up to them and gently cleared their throat. “Your luggage is being brought in as we speak, your highness,” the butler said. “We've taken the liberty of having your rooms prepared for you.”

“Thank you. I appreciate that.”

“It was Elsa's idea,” Anna said, looping her arm through Emma's and heading back up the staircase she had slid down moments before. Killian was forced to follow as few steps behind, which grated on his nerves. He didn't know why. He knew it was his place to protect her, not squire her around _everywhere_. Still, it felt a little like his place had been usurped by a tiny slip of a girl. “They're a floor below to hers, just like when we were kids.”

“But my rooms aren't near the Queen's chambers.”

“Elsa hasn't moved into Mother's chambers,” Anna said sadly. “I think it's too hard for her.”

Emma pressed her lips together, unsure of what to say. She could only imagine what Elsa was going through, the conflicting emotions, but she couldn't hide from the world forever. And here was Anna, sweet, trusting Anna, who just wanted a relationship with her sister and she had no idea that anything was wrong aside from grief. Emma decided right then that she was tracking down Elsa the first opportunity she got, palace protocol be damned.

Killian saw the steely look in his princess's eye and suspected she was up to something. And certainly the Queen's lack of personal welcome had to bother her. Emma had come to comfort her friend and her friend wasn't anywhere to be found. So when they arrived at her suite and she begged off from more visiting with the young princess, Killian was on alert.

“I think I'll take a nap,” Emma said, feigning a yawn. “I just can't sleep on those ships.” Killian knew that was a bald faced lie, but Princess Anna seemed to accept it. She wished Emma a good afternoon and disappeared down the corridor. He tried to catch Emma's eye before she closed the door but Emma shook her head. “I'll be fine, Killian. You don't have to stand guard outside my door, you know.”

“Princess.”

She could tell he wasn't buying her nap excuse. “Please? This is something I have to do.”

“Why?” he demanded. Attracted to her he may be, but he was still going to protect her.

Emma glanced away, unsure what to do. She didn't want to give away Elsa's secret. But she knew Killian would dog her every step unless she could reason with him. “Get in here.”

“Highness...”

“Now.”

He scrambled to do as she bid, gulping when the door closed behind him. “What is so bloody secret that you had to give the princess the slip?”

Emma glanced away. “I can't tell you.”

“If you expect me to shirk my duties, highness, you're going to have to do better than that.”

Emma scowled. She hated when he saw through her. “I can't tell you because it's not my secret to tell. I won't betray my friend's confidence, Killian.”

He considered everything he'd pieced together since he met Emma. And he was pretty sure he had a good idea what the Queen's secret was, but out of respect for Emma he wouldn't force the issue. He admired Emma's faithfulness to her friend, reinforcing his good opinion of her character. “Very well, princess. What do you need me to do?”

Emma felt like she could kiss him for his willingness to go along with her, no questions asked. “You're not going to interrogate me?”

“As I told my brother, I trust your instincts, highness. Only a fool would try and gainsay you.”

“I know it's a lot to ask but could you maybe keep Anna company? She's hasn't had the chance to be around other people very much; she seemed to like you.”

“Is that what that was?”

Emma looked at him in surprise. “You really don't see it do you?”

“See what?”

Emma rolled her eyes. “You're handsome, any idiot can see that.”

“Any idiot?” What mattered to him was if _she_ thought he was handsome. Bugger the rest of the world.

“Will you do it or not?”

“Leaving you alone to what?”

“Go find Elsa. I don't think she's avoiding me on purpose; I think the staff is just trying to protect her. I'm just a visiting princess to them.” She didn't recognize many from when they were children. In fact, there wasn't very much staff around at all.

“Princess...” He still didn't like leaving her alone in a strange place.

“You know I don't really need you, right? Between the magic and my swordsmanship, I can take care of myself.”

“It had crossed my mind. Why put up with me then?”

She shrugged nonchalantly. “I have my reasons.”

“Will you enlighten me one day, highness?”

“Perhaps. I swear, I just need this one tiny favor.”

At length, he nodded. He would probably regret it, but he was helpless against her. Emma smiled, and in thanking him, placed a featherlight kiss to his cheek.

He was still standing there, stunned, minutes after she left the room on her quest.

* * *

Emma dashed down the hall; she paused at the back staircase, listening for any stragglers. When she heard no one, she hurried up the stairs, skirts held high until she was standing in front of Elsa's door. She remembered the way well, even though a decade had past. She'd learned to navigate it in the dark during visits. She and Elsa would spend long hours closeted in her rooms, as Emma gently coaxed her into using her powers. After the accident with Anna (Anna still bore the white shock of hair in her auburn locks), Elsa's parents forbade her to use them, forcing her to wear those gloves. But Elsa couldn't control it, so she spent her days in her rooms, only coming out for very formal occasions. Emma had discovered Elsa's powers by accident, when she was seven.

They'd been fast friends ever since.

When Emma reached the door, the knob was chilled. Elsa was definitely inside. She knocked lightly. “Elsa? Elsa, it's Emma.” She could unlock the door with magic, but she wanted to be invited in.

It took a minute but the door swung open. A woman with luminous pale blue eyes, taller and more slender than Emma remembered, stared back at her. “Emma? They hadn't told me you arrived!” Elsa cried, flinging herself into Emma's arms. She hugged her friend tightly, gently stroking her hair.

“I haven't been here very long. But I was wondering where you were.”

Elsa stepped back, sighing heavily. “That was my fault. I told them I didn't want to be disturbed. But come in, please.”

Emma stepped into the room; it was much chillier, which surprised her. “Elsa? What's going on? It's _cold_ in here.”

Elsa looked sad. “It's a...bad day, that's all. It will thaw out eventually.”

“How do you stand it?”

“The cold doesn't bother me, remember?”

Emma rubbed her arms. “Right.” Elsa hurried to get her a blanket, checking to make sure her hands were covered first. Emma frowned. “Elsa, when was the last time you used your powers? On purpose?”

Elsa cringed. “I know what you're going to say and you're wrong, Emma. Conceal, don't feel.”

Emma's green eyes flashed. She took the blanket from her friend, and waved her hand. In a moment, a merry fire crackled in the disused fireplace. “That's crap and you know it.”

“My powers are different from yours, Emma,” Elsa said patiently. “I've hurt people.”

“Anna is fine. She's been fine for years! She says you won't come out. That you missed the funeral! And you're still in this prison when you're the rightful Queen!”

“I _am_ the Queen,” Elsa cried imperiously. “And I'll do what I like!” She ripped off her glove and shot an icy blast at the fire, freezing it instantly. And just like that, her gentle kind face crumbled. “Oh gods, I am so sorry, Emma!” To Emma's surprise, she sank to her knees, head in her hands, shoulders shaking with sobs.

Emma was beside her in a flash, quickly relighting the fire. The fire burned around the ice, but the ice didn't melt. Elsa was the only one who could unfreeze something, as least that was what Emma always thought. But with her stunted powers, she'd never learned. Now she was too afraid to try anything. Elsa tried to shrug Emma off, fearful of hurting her, but Emma held fast. “You won't hurt me,” she said fiercely. “Just get it out.”

Emma held Elsa as she sobbed, stroking her hair. Elsa was so frightened of her powers; she didn't get a chance to grieve, to mourn the loss of her parents. Now she had the responsibility of an entire kingdom on her shoulders, not to mention a beloved sister she hadn't spent more than ten minutes with at any one time almost fifteen years. “It's going to be okay,” Emma whispered. “I'll stay as long as you need.”

Elsa sniffed, brushing away her tears with her left hand. They didn't freeze. “How can you say that? I'm supposed to be the Queen yet stepping out of this room terrifies me!”

“But you have, haven't you?”

“Only a few times. For Council meetings. Anna tries but I...I'm such a terrible sister, Emma.”

“You are not,” Emma said firmly. “Anna loves you. And she needs you now. You've only got each other.”

“She said that too, after the funeral.” Elsa looked down at her hands. “I want to be there for her. _Hug_ her. But I can't risk hurting her again. What if I lost control?”

“Elsa, you're implying that you're in control now,” Emma pointed out. “And yet your room is freezing.”

Elsa tried to smile. “Good point.”

“I'll help you. Like when we were kids? We'll practice here, anywhere you want. You don't have to do this alone.”

Elsa looked her with hopeful eyes. “Really?”

“Of course. I came here for _you._ You're my best friend, Elsa. If I can help, then I want to.”

Elsa tugged her glove back on. “There's so much to do. But I promise I will make the time, Emma. I want to be a good Queen.”

“You will be. Now tell me, how are you? Really?”

“Honestly? I'm not really sure. I've mostly been...numb. I was too worried about losing control to go to my own parents' funeral. I know they're gone...oh gods, when they brought us the news...it was awful. The worst part was hearing Anna crying and not being about to hug her. I _miss_ her, Emma. We were so close...before. But after...Papa said that Anna couldn't know, that they wiped her memory for her own good. So I thought it was better to just stay away.”

Emma tugged the blanket tighter around her shoulders. “Anna misses you too, Elsa. She practically attacked me the moment we stepped inside. I was thrilled to see her, but...doesn't she have anyone else to talk to?”

Elsa shook her head. “Mother and Papa dismissed all but the most trusted staff after the accident. But most of them are gone now too. They've been very...protective of me, I guess.”

“I asked to see you as soon as we disembarked, but they kept putting me off.”

Elsa laughed. “You never were good at following instructions.”

“Instructions are boring.”

“But what's going on with you? Who is this mysterious we?”

Emma blushed. “My parents would only allow me to come if I accepted a bodyguard.”

Elsa's brow crinkled. “You are the last person I'd think needed a bodyguard.”

“Well, I fully intended to ignore him. But he's...nice. We got into a swordfight about five minutes after we met.”

“What?!”

Emma described the scene, accosting Killian and his brother unexpectedly and her challenge. But once she started talking about Killian, she found that she didn't want to stop. Because he _was_ more than just a bodyguard to her. She wasn't sure what she felt or anything like that, bu she hoped they could be friends at least.

“And you said his name is Killian?”

“Yeah, Lieutenant Killian Jones. He serves on the _Jewel of the Realm_ , my father's flagship. His brother Liam is the captain.”

“He sounds very thoughtful. I'd like to meet him, if he's got you all aflutter!”

“What do you mean, aflutter?”

“Emma, you've just spent a half hour going on about him! Even when you were complaining, you just have this dreamy look on your face.”

“I do not!”

Elsa laughed. “You do. It's okay if you like him. You do like him, right?”

Emma sighed. “Yeah, I guess I do. I like spending time with him even when he's 'princess' this or 'highness' that. Ugh, it's so frustrating.”

“Well, I think he's just being conscious of your positions. That's good, Emma.”

“But what if I wanted more?” It was the first time she voiced that latent desire out loud. She didn't let herself dwell on it because she didn't want to see her hopes dashed. This was really the first time she'd felt anything like this for someone since her ridiculous crush on Graham. Part of her wanted to explore it, but if he didn't feel the same, what was the point?

“Have you told him?”

“Told him what?”

“That you like him!”

“Well, no. We only met two weeks ago!”

“And spent the majority of that time together on a crowded ship,” Elsa pointed out.

“Because he's doing his duty.” But Emma knew that wasn't strictly true. Occasionally, she caught flashes from him, when she thought maybe, maybe he liked her too. As a person and not as the princess. Sometimes he'd stare at her when he thought she couldn't see. Or earlier when he was stuck mute by her beauty.

“Now who's afraid?” Elsa asked wisely.

Emma sighed. It was one thing to flirt with Killian when he annoyed her. It was another to put her heart on the line. But she felt a pull toward him; she felt safe when she was with him, like he actually cared about her. She couldn't believe that was feigned or forced. He may not have been crazy about being roped into being her bodyguard, but he seemed to enjoy the time they spent together.

“Let's worry about my problems tomorrow, okay?”

Elsa grinned mischievously. It was the happiest Emma had seen her since she opened the door. “No time like the present. We should have dinner! You, me, Anna. We can invite the Captain and the Lieutenant!”

“Elsa!”

“If we're going to make any progress, we have to leave this room,” Elsa pointed out. “Baby steps?”

Emma huffed. “Okay, fine. I'm sure Killian will love spending even more time with Anna.”

“What?”

“I sent him to keep her company while I came looking for you.”

“And this was after she pounced on you in the entrance hall?” Emma nodded. “Then I don't think there's any doubt. He must like you, Emma!”

* * *

Once Killian recovered from his shock, he left Emma's room and hurried off in the direction he'd seen Princess Anna disappear down. The palace was a maze but he finally caught up with her in the art gallery. She was singing. She had a very pleasant voice. Idly, he wondered if Emma sang. Killian waited until the princess was finished then cleared his throat. Anna fell off the couch she was standing on. “Oh!”

Killian flushed crimson and hurried to help her up. “My apologies, highness. I didn't mean to startle you.”

“It's okay,” Anna said brightly. “I'm fine, I promise.”

“Still, I should have alerted you to my presence sooner.”

Anna dusted herself off, looking unperturbed. “I've tripped and fallen off that couch more times than I can count. Mother says I'm her clumsy little angel.” Her face fell. “Said. She used to say that.”

“My condolences for your loss, princess.”

“I'll see them again,” Anna said hopefully. “Some day. It's nice to know they're watching over me and Elsa now.”

Killian frowned. “You believe that?”

Anna cocked her head. “Yeah, I do. Don't you?”

Killian started, surprised. “I suppose.” He looked sad. “I lost my mother when I was only small. I don't think I've ever given it much thought, honestly.”

“Are you alone now?”

“No, my brother's with me. He's the captain of the _Jewel of the Realm_ , the ship that escorted Princess Emma here.”

“That's good. Siblings are important.”

“I agree, highness.”

Anna giggled. “Are you always this formal?”

Killian straightened up. He may allow lapses with Emma, siren that she was, but he was still a representative of his Queen and country. “Aye, even when Her Highness scolds me for it.”

“I can see why she likes you.”

Killian's eyes widened, completely nonplussed. “Come again?”

“Emma's totally got a crush on you, Lieutenant.”

“I'm sure you're mistaken.” It was too much to hope for, that his silent yearning and longing may not be in vain. “Respectfully, of course.”

Anna shrugged. “Suit yourself.” She grinned mischievously. “Race me down the connecting corridor?”

“That would be unseemly.”

“Come on, Lieutenant. Live a little.” She dashed off and Killian growled. Emma had asked him to keep Princess Anna company, so he would. He hurried after her.

Emma found them over an hour later, behind a pile of books in the palace library. After their race (he judiciously allowed the princess to win, he wasn't a fool), she offered to show him the impressive library, so he followed her dutifully. It turned out the library contained several fine volumes on naval warfare that Anna graciously allowed him to borrow.

“Having fun?” Emma asked, startling him.

He closed his book. “Aye, princess. How was your nap?”

“I feel much better,” she said, smiling at him. “And I have news.”

“I _love_ news!” Anna cried.

“The Queen has asked us to dinner in the private family dining room. You, Lieutenant Jones, are also invited, as is your brother the captain.”

Killian nodded respectfully. “It is an honor, highness.”

“So I can assure the Queen of your attendance?”

Killian cocked his head, trying to figure out what was different about her. She seemed much happier, glowing even. “Of course. If I may be dismissed to fetch my brother?”

“Anna can keep me company until then, right, Anna?”

“Yes! I can show you my friends in the art gallery!” Emma wasn't entirely sure what that meant but she was up for an adventure. Killian nodded and left, several books under his arm. “Killian!”

“Aye, princess?”

“You can put those in your room. It's right next to mine.” She grinned and hurried off with Anna. How was he supposed to function with her in the _next bloody room?_

He grumbled the whole way, dropping off his books before going to fetch Liam. Liam was unsympathetic, even though he had no idea of the true nature of his brother's dilemma. But Liam was delighted to be invited to dinner with the Queen. He'd supervised the unloading while Killian had been busy indulging Princess Anna, so he was glad of the opportunity to get off the ship. Killian thought he detected a hint of curiosity about the new Queen, a curiosity Killian shared. Emma seemed reluctant to talk about her, which Killian understood, given what he suspected about her. Having met Princess Anna, he had no idea what to expect from Queen Elsa.

When they arrived at the entrance hall a footman directed them to the private dining room. Emma was waiting when they arrived. Both brothers bowed to her. “Good evening, your highness.” Emma had changed her gown again, this one was lavender but without a mourning band, which struck him as odd. But still, she was very beautiful. She smiled at Killian.

“Captain. Lieutenant. How are things on the _Jewel?”_

“Ship shape, highness,” Liam said. “She'll be unloaded by midday tomorrow.”

“I hope you don't mind we ladies detaining you from your duties.” She looked pointedly as Killian.

“We are yours to command, princess,” Liam said.

“I think we can all enjoy this visit, don't you?”

“I certainly hope so.”

“Elsa—the Queen—asked that I meet you out here before going inside. She's a bit shy, so try not to take it personally. She really is sweet.”

“We shall do our best,” Killian cut in. He offered Emma his arm. “Shall we?”

Emma laughed and leaned in as Liam opened the door for them “Took you long enough to catch the hint, Killian.”

He glared at her but held his tongue. Was he supposed to be a bloody mind reader? Or was she teasing him again? Women. “Apologies, princess.”

“Do me a favor?”

“Another one? Two in one day; must be some sort of record for someone like me.”

She elbowed him lightly. “Relax,” she hissed. “If I didn't know you better, I'd think you were here against your will.”

“How do you know I'm not?”

“I'm going to get you out of that shell, Killian. Mark my words.”

“You seem to enjoy a challenge, highness.”

“And you don't?”

“I love a challenge, princess.”

“Good.” She beamed at him and he had to swallow, his throat suddenly painfully tight. Conversing with her was like getting through an obstacle course, one he enjoyed far more than he should. He was curious about her game when suddenly he was face to face with a very pretty woman around his age. White blonde hair coiled on her head, tall, slender, bright blue eyes the same color as Princess Anna's. She wore a gown of purple, black and green; her delicate features were composed.

“Elsa? This is Lieutenant Killian Jones. Lieutenant, Queen Elsa of Arendelle,” Emma said.

Killian bowed. “It truly is an honor to meet you, Your Majesty.”

Elsa smiled, but didn't hold out her hand. “Emma's told me so much about you, Lieutenant. I'm sure I can speak for her family, when I say thank you for taking such good care of her during your voyage. In many ways, Emma is like another sister to me.”

“The Princess is too kind. I am merely doing my duty.”

“But it's not an onerous one, I trust?”

“No! Not at all. It's very, ah, interesting.”

Emma shared a smile with Elsa. Since confiding her blossoming feelings to her friend, she felt a little less guilty about teasing and flirting with him. Particularly since he seemed to be flirting back. Emma eased them to the right so she could introduce Liam. “This is Killian's brother, Captain Liam Jones. Captain Jones, Queen Elsa.”

Liam bowed, a broad grin on his lips. “It's not every day I'm referred to as _Killian's_ brother, highness.”

“One day won't kill you, Captain.”

“I, too, am honored to meet you, Your Majesty,” Liam said, turning his charm on Elsa. Killian had to fight not to roll his eyes. “Thank you for the invitation.”

To Emma's surprise, Elsa blushed. “As Emma's escort, I wished to thank you personally for your safe voyage. Her presence means a great deal to me and to my sister, Anna.” Elsa frowned. “Speaking of, where is she?”

Emma looked around. “She said she was coming.”

Just then, the doors on the opposite side of the room burst open and Anna hurried through them. “I'm late! Did I miss anything? Sandwiches? I love sandwiches, but that wouldn't really be appropriate for a formal dinner.” Anna noticed the newcomers. Her eyes lit up. “You must be Killian's brother! He mentioned you earlier when I fell. Not that he's clumsy. _I_ was clumsy, or rather he startled me. Anyway, how do you do?”

She said all this very fast; Liam seemed a bit taken back by the young princess. He bowed gracefully. “Aye, I'm Captain Liam Jones.” He laughed. “Killian's _older_ brother.”

Everyone laughed. As they went to sit, Liam grabbed Killian's arm. “Brother, just what have we gotten ourselves into?”

“Your guess is as good as mine, Liam. Best make the best of it, yeah?”

“Aye.” He frowned. “Speaking of, just what have you been telling these very royal ladies about me?”

Killian couldn't resist the urge to tease his brother. Liam loved to rub his seniority in Killian's face. Good naturedly of course. “I'll never tell.” With a grin, he joined the royal princesses for dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

Killian wasn't sure what he expected. Their first few days in the palace weren't all that different from their days on board the _Jewel._ After an often restless night's sleep (sleeping knowing his siren of a princess was in the very next room was precisely the challenge he expected), he escorted Emma to breakfast with the royal sisters. He was invited to join them but he typically asked to be excused to give them time to get reacquainted. He joined Liam for breakfast instead, needing the extra time to prepare for a day in Emma's presence.

Emma and the Queen usually spent the morning closeted together in the Queen's chambers; Killian knew better than to ask what they got up to. If it was his business, Emma would tell him. He trusted her that much. He didn't really know what princesses talked about or did in their spare time; he suspected Emma wasn't typical in that department, with her sword skills and magic. He'd never had reason to contemplate it until now.

“You look deep in thought, brother,” Liam said, spearing a piece of fruit. They didn't get much in the way of fresh fruit and vegetables on board the ship. It seemed Liam was taking full advantage of being on land for the time being.

“Merely wondering as to the princess's itinerary today.”

“Looking forward to another round of perusing seating charts and protocol?” Liam laughed.

Killian scowled. “It's not that bad. And it's important.”

Liam sobered. “I never said it wasn't. It speaks well of the Queen that she is taking such a keen interest in her coronation. It could set the tone for her entire reign.”

“I don't think she was before we arrived.”

“What makes you say that?”

Killian cursed silently. He didn't actually know anything; he merely had his suspicions. Emma was trusting him. “Just something the princess said.”

“They seem to be great friends.”

“Aye.” If he was right in his suspicions, then he was glad Emma had someone to dabble in magic with. She seemed pretty well adjusted, but it had to be a bit isolating to be different like that. It only made him more enamored with her, which couldn't lead anywhere good.

“Princess Anna on the other hand...” Liam laughed. “She's certainly something.”

Killian chuckled. He liked the princess. Emma was right; she was sweet if a little excitable. But she meant well. “Whoever marries her will certain have their hands full.”

“Does someone have a crush, brother?” Liam teased.

Killian looked horrified. “No!” Well, he did, but not on Anna. His heart was dangerously close to belonging to another princess entirely. “Certainly not! I would never betray Emma's trust like that.”

Liam's eyes lit up. “She's Emma now?”

Killian groaned. “The princess.  _Our_ future sovereign. Don't be stupid, brother.” He thought of her as Emma in his head, but she could never be his, no matter how outrageously she flirted with him. He had to accept that.

“The princess is very beautiful,” Liam observed. “She'll make someone very happy some day.”

“Some ponce of a prince no doubt.”

“I think she's more discerning than you think, Killian. Her parents would never force someone on her. They married for love.”

The idea of Emma with someone else made him see red, but he ignored it. She wasn't his. And couldn't ever be his. “Speaking of the princess, I should get going. Before she scampers off somewhere.”

“I should go too. The Queen asked me to sit in at a meeting with her Council, perhaps offer a new perspective.”

“She did?”

“Despite what you think, brother, I am a highly respected officer.”

“No, I was just surprised. That's a great honor, Liam. Well done.”

“Princess Emma wants to foster positive relations between our kingdoms. If this helps, then I will do my duty.”

They both excused themselves at the same time and laughed. Killian headed in the direction of the private dining room, observing again the nearly silent palace. There wasn't much staff, at least that he could see. It was highly unusual. He wondered if those left were overwhelmed by the upcoming coronation. He was stopped in his tracks by an approaching—and very giggly—Emma and Anna.

“Good morning, ladies,” Killian said, bowing.

“Killian, you dropped me off an hour ago,” Emma said, but the admonishment held no heat. She was happy to see him. “But you are just the man we need.”

“As always, I am at your disposal, highness.”

“Can you dance?” Anna asked bluntly.

Killian started, taken aback. “Um, aye, I can. I am an officer and a gentleman, after all.”

“Excellent,” Emma said. “There's a ball after the coronation and Anna here never learned to dance. We're going to teach her.”

“We are?”

“Yes. You and me. If you think you can handle it.”

“Lead on, princess.” Emma beamed at him, disarming him in an instant. He was such a pushover for her, silently gobbling up whatever she tossed his way. He loved it and hated it in equal measure, but he couldn't stop from wanting it. She looped her arm through his as Anna led them to the ballroom.

“How is your brother?” Emma asked quietly.

“Well, highness. On a task for the Queen interestingly enough.”

Emma smiled. It had only been a few days, but she noticed the way Elsa's face lit up when Liam was mentioned. She didn't know if anything was going on, but given her own crush, she couldn't say she was surprised. She leaned a bit on Killian, just to hear his sharp intake of breath. She was so sure he had feelings for her too; it was just a matter of doing something about it. “I'm sure he'll represent Misthaven well, whatever it is.”

“Your father must agree, having entrusted his flagship.”

“He takes a keen interest in that kind of thing. And my brother already likes to play navy in his nursery.”

“Could the prince be a sailor some day?”

“Maybe. I'm not sure Mother would allow it. And if something ever happened to me...” she trailed off, not wanting to think about it.

“You're safe with me, princess. I'd lay down my life to protect you.”

She was touched by the sincerity in his voice. It had to because he cared about her, right? She hoped so. “I don't think it'll come to that, Killian. I don't want anyone to die for me.”

“You're going to be Queen someday. You may not have a choice.”

“You always have a choice,” she said firmly. “I want to foster peace, like my mother.”

“Interesting that they trained you in combat then.”

“Do you know the history of my family?” she asked.

Killian shook his head. “Bits and pieces. But aside from the terror wrought by the Evil Queen, not much.”

Emma drew them to a stop. “Hey Anna? You go on ahead. We'll catch up, okay? Maybe you can find that music box.”

Anna smiled brightly. “Okay! See you in a bit!” And she dashed off.

“Highness?”

Emma drew him down another hall. “Let's take a walk.”

“As you say.” To his surprise, she guided him outside onto the well kept grounds. Summertime in Arendelle was beautiful, much warmer than he expected. Not stifling and muggy like the southern kingdoms, just a pleasant kind of warmth, a soft breeze coming in off the ocean. “How do you know the palace so well?”

“We used to come every summer when I was small. I told you about the King and Queen being allies of my parents when they were fighting Regina.”

“That's not a name many can utter.”

Emma shrugged. “I heard many stories when I was a child about how Regina wasn't always evil. She was once kind and good, helping a young princess on a runaway horse.”

“Your mother?” he asked gently.

She nodded. “Mother was ten. Her mother had died not long before and she and Grandpa were traveling to the summer palace. Her horse spooked and Regina saved her. Grandpa proposed to her not long after.”

“But why did she want your mother's crown?”

“Revenge,” Emma said, turning left down the path. “She blamed my mother for the death of her True Love.”

“I'm so sorry, highness.”

“If she hadn't, Mother may have never met Papa. So there's a silver lining like she always says.”

“I don't follow.”

Emma sat on a nearby swing. She used to love this swing and she was glad it was still here. “Would you like to know a secret?”

“I will take it to my grave.”

She laughed. “Always so dramatic, Lieutenant.” She pushed off, swinging gently. “My father wasn't born a prince.”

Killian's brow creased in confusion. “What?” he blurted.

“It's true. He's really a shepherd.”

“That can't be. How could he marry a princess? A queen?”

“Because she loved him. It's a long story but very romantic. Maybe you'll get to hear it someday.” She kicked a little higher. “Care to push me for a little bit before we find Anna?”

“Of course, princess.” He moved behind her and pushed on her lower back, trying to ignore how warm she was through the material of her gown. Her merry laugh echoed through the little grotto and he smiled, a tiny spark of hope in his chest.

Emma swung higher and higher until she was so high Killian pushing her became superfluous. She missed the fleeting touch. Still, she kept going as long as she could, content to be the center of his attention. She'd gotten so used to it on the ship; here she didn't see him quite as much. His bodyguard duties seemed overkill in the quiet palace; it occurred to her he must be bored. So when she'd found out Anna had never learned to dance, she took it as a chance to spend some time with her lieutenant, perhaps get under his skin a bit.

Gradually, she slowed down; Killian instinctively reached out and stilled the swing, his hand accidentally brushing hers. Emma bit her lip and looked up at him; he looked conflicted about something. More importantly, he didn't pull away. Warmth spread from where they touched; she had to suppress a shiver. She swallowed and gently moved her thumb, giving him a very deliberate brush.

Killian stiffened, unprepared for her very innocent touch. It could have been an accident. She may not have meant to touch him. “Princess, I...”

“There you two are!” Anna cried. “I thought you got lost, which is insane, right? Emma, I found the music box! It was right where I remembered...”

Emma wasn't really listening to Anna's ramble because the moment her friend spoke, Killian jumped back as if burned. The moment was ruined. Emma sighed in disappointment, unable to forget the confused hopeful yearning in his blue eyes. She nodded at Anna and stood, taking Killian's very properly offered arm. Anna gabbed the entire way to the ballroom; Emma tried to think of something to say that didn't sound stupid.

“You never explained,” Killian said quietly. He didn't want to examine what happened—or rather, didn't happen—in the grotto too seriously. Best to stick with safe topics of conversation.

“Explained what?”

“Why your parents trained you to use a sword.”

“Oh. Well, after everything they'd been through to take the kingdom back, they wanted me to be able to defend myself. Papa especially. And I enjoy it.”

“You do?”

“I love a challenge, remember?” she said, shooting him a grin.

“Are you in the habit of challenging men you just met?” His question came out more bitterly than he intended. He wanted to believe that it was possible she could like him, but who was he kidding? She'd fought the best knights in the realm. Her father, who was considered the best swordsman in the world. She was a princess, beautiful, intelligent, bloody magical and he was an orphaned naval officer with no great inheritance to recommend him.

“Actually no,” she said, a bit indignantly. “You were the first.”

He deflated, looking away. “Apologies, highness.”

“It was the most fun I've had in ages,” she admitted.

“Really?”

Emma laughed. “Palace life is actually really boring. Haven't you noticed?”

“But there's so much going on; you're always busy with the Queen.”

“Well, yeah now. After this little adventure, I have to go home.”

“Is that what this is? An adventure?”

She caught his eye. “It can be.”

He was still trying to figure out to respond (the woman left him speechless more often than not) when they arrived at the cavernous ballroom. His eyes widened as he took it in.

“Cat got your tongue?” Emma teased. “It's like you've never seen a ballroom before.”

“I haven't.”

Emma stared at him, surprised. “But you said you could dance!” Anna accused.

“Aye, I can. But I've never had a opportunity to go to a real ball, highness,” he said, nodding at Anna.

“Well, we'll be changing that,” Emma said matter of factly. “You have to attend this one.”

“I do?”

“As my escort, _Lieutenant._ Isn't that your job? To protect me at all times?”

“Indeed it is, milady.”

“Good.” Emma looked at Anna. “Anna, wind up the music box and Killian and I will show you a waltz. Then you can try.”

Anna clapped her hands together excitedly and went to do as she was told. Emma grabbed Killian's hands and pulled him into the center of the room. Anna set up the music box nearby; its tinkling melody echoed a bit in the large empty space. But it was distinctly a waltz.

“Are you sure you know what you're doing?” Emma asked, facing him.

He nodded. “It's been a while but I remember, highness.” With more confidence than he felt, he took her hand and held her close, his other hand at her waist. It really had been some time since he danced and then it had been his brother teaching him the courtly graces in his cabin. They were constantly bumping into the furnishings or the walls. Fortunately, Killian was a quick study.

Emma inhaled sharply, eyes flicking to his as he lead them in the dance. One, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three. She couldn't look away as they twirled around the room, his hands rough in hers and warm at her back. Emma was actually the first to stumble, tripping a little on her own feet, mesmerized by him. Killian chuckled lightly, tightening his hold, until they were far closer than was seemly.

“Careful, princess,” he whispered, a smirk playing on his lips.

“Is that a critique, Lieutenant?”

“You stumbled, are you sure you remember this dance?”

She glared at him, silently cursing herself for getting lost in her crush. “Is a waltz the only dance you know?”

“Indeed it is not.”

“Then show me, Killian.”

Abruptly he stopped them, twirling her away from him. Anna squealed happily in the background as she spun back toward him, right against his chest. Deftly, he maneuvered them into another dance, one she knew well. Emma was a fine dancer; her father liked to say she was a natural, just like her mother. He'd taught her many dances himself, just like this. First with her mother, then her. It was one of her fondest memories, her short legs trying to keep up with him as he twirled her around the room, her mother looking on proudly.

Dancing with Killian was...exhilarating to say the least. The little music box played on and he adapted each dance to the beat, gliding around the room until they were both out of breath.

“That was amazing!” Anna cried as they returned to her. “You looked so pretty, Emma. Not that you don't always, of course. Oh, I hope someone asks me to dance! I've never even seen a ball, aside from pictures in the gallery. They look so glamorous. My turn!”

“Anna, let Killian breathe for a minute. We got a little carried away.”

Anna beamed at them. “Let me know when you're ready!” She headed off, once again in her own little world, holding up her skirt and turning about.

“She's very...boisterous for a princess,” Killian murmured, tugging on his collar. He was boiling hot in his uniform.

“She hasn't had much of anyone her own age to talk to. I think she's very lonely,” Emma said sadly. “And what's wrong with boisterous?”

“Nothing. But aren't princesses supposed to be demure and ladylike?”

“You want Elsa for that. She's the lady.”

“I think you're very ladylike, E..highness,” he said, glancing away. He nearly called her by her name. _Entirely too familiar,_ he chastised himself.

Emma deflated a little.  _Almost._ “I do well enough when I have to. Where did you learn all those dances?”

“My brother. Liam spent a great deal of time on my deportment. Successfully, I hope?”

She nodded. “Very successful.” She noted his flushed cheeks, his fidgeting in the heavy wool. “But I don't think the Captain will mind of you dress down a bit.”

“I'm perfectly fine, princess.”

Emma crossed her arms and glared at him. “Coat. Off. That's an order.” He was caught off guard by her tone, but he knew better than to disobey. Nodding in acknowledgment, he shrugged out of his uniform coat, draping it under the nearby stool. “Vest and cravat too. We don't want you passing out.”

Killian hesitated. “Highness, I'm not sure that's proper, a gentleman so undressed in front of ladies.”

She rolled her eyes. “I'm not asking you to  _strip_ . Just remove some layers.” She would gladly change out of her heavy gown if she could. But she couldn't. So one of them needed to be cool. “If you think your brother will disapprove, you can tell him I made you.”

Killian still felt uneasy but did as she asked. He immediately felt better, physically anyway. Emotionally was a whole other issue. Emma tried not to watch him, but couldn't help stealing a glance or two. She knew he was strong and fit from their swordplay, bu she could see it much better under the thin cotton of his shirt. And for the first time she caught a peek at some dark chest hair; she swallowed, squirming a bit. He was very attractive.

“Anna?” Emma called. “I think Killian's ready for you now.”

“This is going to be so much fun!” Anna said, running back and skidding to a stop. She didn't appear phased in the least by Killian's modest state of undress. “So how do we start?”

Emma wound up the music box, the now familiar melody filling the room. She stepped up behind Anna and showed her how to stand, her fingers brushing Killian's as she did. He caught her eye warily, but she looked away. “I'll count and let Killian show you the steps,” she said, stepping back to give them space. She nodded at Killian and started tapping her foot to the beat, counting aloud.

“This is called a waltz,” he reminded the young princess. She nodded, very eager to learn. He looked down at his feet, showing her the way Liam taught him. “It's like a giant square, really. You'll see.” He started moving; Anna stumbled and blushed and plowed on, watching his feet intently. “Listen to her voice,” he encouraged, moving just a little faster. “That's it, well done!”

Emma watched them, still counting, an unfamiliar feeling settling in the pit of her stomach. She didn't like it. Seeing Killian with Anna, even though it meant nothing, didn't sit right with her. He was  _her_ lieutenant. She'd come to think of him as hers, but for all she knew he didn't feel the same way about her. She'd developed this crush, teased him, scolded him,  _confided_ in him and she didn't know what to do. Elsa kept advising her to just admit it, but she was afraid. She didn't want to humiliate herself. But in the grotto...they were close to something. She could feel it. But the truth was for all her boldness, she was a novice, a relative innocent when it came to men. But she  _liked_ him and hoped he liked her too.

Killian kept glancing at Emma, confused about the look on her face. She almost looked...angry? At him? He couldn't think what he'd done. He tried flashing her a smile as he showed young Anna how to waltz; her face softened a bit. Truth be told, he'd rather be dancing with her; despite his earlier tease, she really was a superb dancer. Like she was floating on air.

He got jarred from his thoughts, wincing in pain. “Bloody hell,” he swore.

“Sorry!” Anna yelped, wincing in sympathy. “I didn't mean to.”

“I'm fine, princess. My apologies for my language.”

Anna giggled. “It's really okay. Papa used to do it sometimes; I wasn't supposed to know.”

“Than how did you?”

“Listening at the door,” she said, as if it were obvious. “I was very bored.”

“This must be quite the change, having visitors.”

Anna grinned. “It's so exciting! I'm really glad you've come; maybe now I won't make a complete fool of myself when we open up the gates.”

“I doubt you could do that, highness.”

Anna gave him a skeptical look. “You don't have to be polite. I've trod on your feet about three times now.”

“Then you should practice. I'm sure Princess Emma would agree.”

“Emma would agree to what?” a new voice said. Killian and Anna stopped instantly, staring at the door. Anna smiled and bolted, flying into her sister's arms.

“Elsa!”

Elsa smiled. “Hello Anna. It seems you've been busy.”

Emma smothered her grin as Killian hastily snatched up his vest and put it on. “Aye, the princess suggested we teach the Princess Anna to dance,” he said, cheeks flushing crimson.

“It's my fault,” Emma said, standing next to him. “I couldn't believe it when Anna said she didn't know how.”

“And such teaching required the loss of your uniform?” a rich baritone asked, coming up behind Elsa. Killian groaned. Of course it was Liam.

“Also my fault,” Emma said smoothly. For all her teasing, she didn't want Killian to get into trouble. “So stand down, Captain.”

“I was merely teasing my brother, princess. I meant no disrespect.”

The five of them chuckled through the odd atmosphere in the room. Elsa had rarely been outside of her chambers or the Council chamber outside of meals. Emma was proud of her for that much. Seeing her in here, with Liam in tow was more than she could have hoped for.

“Maybe we should all practice?” Elsa suggested. “Captain? Would you be willing to serve?”

“Aye, Majesty,” Liam said, bowing.

“But there's an odd number,” Anna complained.

“I can sit out for a bit,” Elsa said hurriedly. “You all go on.” Emma noticed she was still wearing her gloves. So far she'd only taken them off when they were practicing in her rooms. But at least she was practicing. Elsa took up a place next to the music box, carefully winding it. Emma turned to partner Killian but Anna was too quick for her.

“May I have this dance, highness?” Liam asked.

Emma curtsied. “Of course, Captain.” Liam was a few inches taller than his brother; even in her heels she barely reached his chin. It disoriented her for a moment. “Somehow I hadn't realized how tall you were.” He was big, burlier than Killian. Not unappealing of course, but she preferred Killian's dark good looks.

“Our father was tall as well, princess,” Liam said. “Seems to run in the family.”

“I'm sorry about your mother,” she said, remembering what Killian told her. “Killian told me; please don't be cross with him. He was trying to explain.”

“It's in the past,” Liam replied, very quietly so Anna couldn't hear. “I recognize now I may have been hasty to dismiss magic completely. Killian has great faith in you.”

Emma blushed as they moved through the steps. Liam was a good dancer. “That means a lot to me actually. I believe magic should only be used for good; I would never want to cause harm.”

“I believe that. But I understand why you've kept it a secret. We'll keep it for you, if that is your wish.”

She nodded in thanks. “I hope to be able to change that one day.” Her gaze flickered to Elsa. “Someday soon.”

The music ended and they changed partners as Elsa wound the music box again. Killian held her gingerly. “Not tired of me yet, highness?”

“I just hope you dance this well at the actual ball.”

“Am I dancing at the ball?”

“I hope so. It would be a pity to teach Anna then leave her partnerless.”

“I hope to have another royal partner as well.” It was the closest he could come to admitting that _she_ was who he wanted. His growing feelings for her tormented him, but when she looked at him like this, he couldn't remember why. They showed off a bit for Liam and the Queen, Anna delightedly telling her sister all about their afternoon. When they finished, Emma managed to coax Elsa into taking a brief turn with Liam; Killian was impressed with how graceful she was. When they stepped back, Elsa was blushing faintly.

“Thank you, Captain. That was...nice.” Elsa turned to Emma. “Emma, do you have some time before dinner?”

“Sure, Elsa.” She turned to Killian. “Thank you for being such a good sport,” she said. She lowered her voice. “I hope your brother's not too hard on you.”

Killian smiled faintly. He'd been a little embarrassed but he couldn't complain about being close to her. Even when that knowledge would torment him in the night. “I was merely following the instructions of my princess.”

“Would you both like to join us for dinner later?” Emma asked hopefully, glancing at Elsa.

“We would be honored,” Liam said. “If we may be excused...”

“Of course. I should be fine until then.” Anna dashed off to the library muttering something about a book on dancing, while Emma linked her arm with Elsa's and they headed in the direction of her chambers. “How was the Council meeting?”

“Long,” Elsa sighed. “I don't know how Mother did it.”

“Well, she had your father there.” Like Emma's parents, King Agmarr and Queen Gerda ruled together. “I'm sure he had something to do with it.”

Elsa smiled. “I'm sure you're right.”

Emma opened the door to Elsa's rooms. “So...I trust Captain Jones was helpful?”

“How did you...?” The Queen of Arendelle blushed. “Your Lieutenant?”

It was Emma's turn to blush. “He's not mine.”

“But you want him to be.”

Emma flopped down in one of the plush chairs. “It's so difficult to tell with him. I'll challenge him, say something 'unladylike' and he'll rise to the bait and flirt back. But then he goes right back to being prim and proper.”

“Perhaps he's afraid.”

“Am I that intimidating?”

Elsa sat primly in the other chair. The room had lost its frosty aspect in the days since Emma's arrival; Elsa seemed far more relaxed, but still only in private. “No, not intimidating,” she said thoughtfully. “But I can see how making the leap from bodyguard to would be suitor would confuse him.”

Emma groaned. “We had a moment,” she confessed. “Or almost a moment. It was hard to tell. But there was _something_...and then Anna showed up and ruined it.”

Elsa looked sympathetic. “She does tend to burst in unannounced.”

“It's one of her charms,” Emma agreed. She wasn't angry or upset, just wistful about what might have happened. “Maybe it's for the best.”

Elsa frowned. “Are you doubting his interest in you?”

She thought about his confession that he'd like to dance with her at the coronation ball. The yearning in his eyes. “No,” she said finally.

“You shouldn't. I could see it on his face when you were dancing. He's very taken with you.”

Emma blushed. “You think so?”

Elsa nodded. “I can't count the number of times I saw Papa looking at Mother in a similar manner. If it's meant to happen, it will.”

“Thanks, Elsa.” She looked around the room. “How long are you going to stay in here?” she asked, changing the subject.

Elsa sighed. “It's home.”

Emma sat up, looking at all the childish things that littered the room. Elsa had been in this suite for far too many years. “You're the Queen. You belong on the Queen's chambers.”

“Most days I don't feel like the Queen.”

Emma got up and picked up one of Elsa's dolls. It looked a bit like her. “I know I can't really understand how you feel, but you can't stay in here forever. This room has become a prison, Elsa.” Emma noticed the snow falling gently over Elsa's head, as it tended to do when she was upset. She winced, feeling terrible. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be blunt.”

“You're right though. I'm just so terrified of hurting people.”

“Which is why we're practicing. You have to go through the ritual bare handed, remember?”

Elsa bit her lip. “I remember.”

However, given her upset, it would be useless to practice today. Emma put down the doll. “Have you been to your parents' chambers?”

Elsa shook her head. “I haven't had the heart.”

“Maybe it's time to change that.” Emma held out her hand.

Elsa hesitated but ultimately put her gloved hand into hers. Emma knew Elsa was far braver than she gave herself credit for. She just had to make her see it. They held hands the whole way down the long corridor to the Queen's chambers. There was no one around; the hall was dark. Emma surreptitiously lit a few of the torches with magic, while Elsa pushed open the heavy doors. This room too was dark.

“Fireplace?” Emma asked gently.

“Corner.” Emma waved her hand in the direction Elsa pointed, in moments a warm fire burned in the huge fireplace. She went to open the curtains as well; Elsa looked wistful.

“What?”

“You're so at ease,” Elsa said enviously. “With your powers, I mean. I wish I was.”

“I had to work at it,” she reminded her friend. “But I had the Blue Fairy training me.” As far as she knew there wasn't anyone with powers like Elsa's. Emma saw the beauty in the things Elsa could create and knew they were just scratching the surface. But Elsa was still too frightened of what she could do to truly test herself.

“Have you ever wished...you were normal?”

Emma considered that. She shook her head. “Sometimes I wonder what life would be like if I weren't a princess. But I've never been afraid of my powers.”

“You've never hurt anyone.”

“I'm not sure the guards at the castle would agree.” Emma chuckled. “I used to make their swords vanish as I walked by. They searched the castle for hours.” It amused her, but she didn't often play such pranks with her magic. She'd had the consequences drilled into her for too long by her mentor. But she'd been a teenager then.

Elsa laughed. “You were a terror,” she deadpanned.

Emma shrugged. “And I think you're stalling.”

Elsa flushed and looked sadly around the room. “I didn't expect it to be so...dusty.”

“Has anyone been here since they left?”

“The maids, at first. To clean. But when we received word of the storm...” Elsa sucked in a steadying breath; Emma saw tears glistening in her eyes. “No one's been inside since.”

“Do you want a minute?”

“Stay,” Elsa said hurriedly. “Don't go.”

“I won't. I'll just stay over here, let you say goodbye.” Elsa's fears had kept her from doing that until now. But until she did, she may not ever be able to leave her rooms and move on. The room was lavishly furnished, of course. Rich fabrics covered the bed and chairs. The bed itself was huge, made of mahogany, complete with a canopy. The canopy had the royal arms embroidered into it. The desk in the far corner was in a similar style to the bed and armoire. Emma watched, empathy tugging her heart, as Elsa paused in front of the desk, gingerly picking up a piece of parchment. A letter? Elsa clutched it to her chest, sniffling. Emma was tempted to go to her, but stayed where she was.

Elsa looked up, smiling gratefully. She held the parchment as she continued to move around the room, hopefully recalling happier times as she examined some of her parents' belongings. On the wall beside the fireplace there was a painting; it was the family when the sisters were very young. Anna's hair didn't have its signature white streak. Elsa stared at it for a long time.

“Elsa?”

She smiled tearfully. “This was the family they wanted,” she said, her voice cracking. “Two normal daughters, no trace of magic.”

Emma hurried over, catching Elsa just before she fell. Her grief overwhelmed her once more; all Emma could do was rock her gently. “I'm sure that's not true,” Emma said quietly. “They loved you.”

“They why did they erase Anna's memories? Why did they make me conceal my powers?” Elsa demanded. Her long simmering anger spilled into her words and Emma's heart broke for her friend. “Why did they make me feel so afraid?!”

Emma didn't now how to respond. She never approved of the way Elsa's parents treated her; it was so different from her own. Snow and Charming had been frightened, yes, but they never made Emma feel unloved. Or like there was something _wrong_ with her. They sought guidance and supported her. “I don't know,” she said at last. “They were frightened of something they didn't understand. Perhaps they thought they were trying to protect you. And Anna. But you can change that, Elsa.”

“I don't know how.”

“Hey, baby steps, remember? We'll practice, get you ready for the coronation.”

“What about Anna? She'll hate me.”

“She won't hate you, Elsa. She adores you. But if you want to wait...we can keep our secret a while longer.” Emma didn't like it, but she was worried about pushing Elsa too far, too fast. She'd been hiding for so long, who knew what would happen if she truly lost control?

They spent a few more hours in the royal bedchambers. They sorted through the belongings, choosing which Elsa wanted to keep and which would be placed into storage. There was another stack of things for Anna.

“Emma?”

Emma poked her head out from under the bed. Her gown was filthy; she would need to change before dinner. “Yeah?”

“Does Killian know?”

“About what?”

“Your magic.”

“Oh.” Emma sat up. “He does actually. The entire crew of the _Jewel_ knows, since I helped hide us from pirates.”

“You're kidding!” Elsa cried. Emma shook her head, and proceeded to tell the story. Elsa looked both proud and hopeful. If Emma could be accepted then perhaps she could too. Emma desperately wanted that for her friend.

There was a short knock on the door. Both ladies looked up and found Killian standing there. He flushed. “I, uh, was looking for the princess.”

“You found me, so excellent hunting skills,” Emma said, unable to stop the smile forming on her lips. He was back in his uniform, looking very dashing. “Is there a problem?”

He shifted his weight. “The Princess Anna was inquiring. She is—and I quote—so starved she could eat a horse. I promised I would look for you, highness.”

“Is it that late?” Emma said, glancing at the ornate clock on the wall. To her shock, she discovered they'd been there nearly the entire afternoon. “Oh.”

“Would you like an escort back to your chambers, princess?”

Elsa nodded encouragingly. “That's very kind of you, Lieutenant. Elsa?”

“You go on ahead. Just let Anna know I'll be there shortly.”

Emma started to get up but Killian was there, almost as if by magic. He gently clutched her elbow and helped her up. “Thanks.” He nodded and offered his arm, leading her out of the room. “Sorry if I get your uniform dirty. We got a bit carried away.”

He shook his head dismissively. He'd never admit to being relieved to find her in one piece. He'd been worried when she wasn't in the Queen's suite. “I have to admit that was the last place I expected you to be.”

“I hope you weren't searching long.”

“I asked a few of the servants and they mentioned some torches lighting as if by magic. I merely followed the trail.”

“Maybe I shouldn't make it so easy next time.”

“Are you planning on disappearing again, highness?”

“Are you going to search for me?”

“Always.” He didn't seen the happy flush of her cheeks as he dropped her off at her room to change for the evening's meal.


	5. Chapter 5

“How about this one?”

Emma turned away from the sun filled window to see the bolt of cloth Anna was holding up. They'd been at this for over two hours, since breakfast, trying to create Anna's gown for the coronation. Unfortunately, Emma was getting more and more distracted by the lovely weather, wishing it was possible to sneak away for a little while. She loved spending time with Anna, but it could be exhausting.

“It's nice,” she hedged, looking over the smooth green material. “Maybe for the skirt?”

“Yeah!” Anna enthused. Abruptly, she reared back and sneezed. “Sorry!”

This was the fourth or fifth time the younger girl had sneezed. And she sounded a bit stuffed up. “Anna, are you okay?” Emma asked.

Anna took out a handkerchief and blow her nose. “I'm fine,” she said, sniffing.

“If you're sick, we can do this another time,” Emma replied. “Still over a week to go.”

“But we can't do that,” Anna cried. “What if I can't decide on something? What if there isn't enough cloth? What if...ACHOO!”

Emma waited until Anna had blown her nose again. Then she grasped her by the shoulders. “Anna, you have to take care of yourself. Better to take it easy now than be sick during the ceremony, right?”

Reluctantly, Anna nodded. “I guess you're right. But...”

“No buts. Mother has a special recipe she uses when I'm sick. I'll have the chef make it for you and you'll be better in no time, okay?”

Anna nodded again, getting caught in another sneeze. Emma packed her off to her rooms, speaking to one of the footmen to make sure she stayed there. Then, as promised, she went down to the kitchens and gave the chef her mother's recipe. He promised to have it delivered to the princess posthaste. Emma was happy she could help, but that left her at a loss for what to do next.

“Princess?”

Emma looked up, a smile curving her lips. “Killian. Perfect timing.”

“Is it?” He tilted his head, wondering what she was about.

“Are you hungry?”

He frowned. “Uh, not at the moment. Did you have breakfast, milady? Are you well?” He was supposed to be watching her and feared he'd been a bit too lax in the last few days.

Emma rolled her eyes. “I'm fine. Spent the last couple of hours with Anna, working on her gown.”

He looked around for the auburn haired princess, but she wasn't there. “Sounds like quite the project.”

“Don't tell Anna I said this, but it was really boring,” Emma confided. “And I think she's come down with a cold to boot.”

“Somehow I doubt that would stop her.”

Emma laughed. It seemed Killian was coming to know Anna well since coming to Arendelle. “Normally? Yes. But I happen to be very persuasive.”

Killian didn't try to stop his grin. He knew that first hand. “How did you get the princess to cooperate?”

“By appealing to her love for her sister, obviously.”

“Obviously.”

“What? You look like I drugged her or something!”

“I would never suggest such a thing, highness.”

“Listen, do you want to get out of here?”

He blinked, surprised. “Get out of where? The palace?”

“Of course, silly. Where did you think I meant? Agrabah?”

Killian cursed under his breath. “I only meant...”

Emma waved her hand dismissively. “I know. As my bodyguard you can't allow me, blah, blah, blah.”

He shook his head. “I merely wished to inquire if you wanted invite anyone else on such an excursion.”

“Really?” It had been a spur of the moment suggestion, but that wasn't a bad idea. She'd been thinking about trying to coax Elsa out of the palace for ages. Maybe Liam could come too.

“If you think I'm out of line, highness...”

Emma reached for his arm and squeezed his bicep. “I think you're a genius, Lieutenant. Let's go find Elsa.”

Killian's head was spinning a bit from her clear enthusiasm, but followed her lead. They searched the palace for the Queen; she wasn't in her chambers, she wasn't in her parent's suite (which was being prepared for her at last), she wasn't in the Council chamber. Emma was beginning to get visibly frustrated; her hair was falling out of its elegant coil. Killian thought she looked even more fetching, which wasn't helpful. He still didn't know what to do with his feelings, which were getting stronger by the day. He was drawn to her like a moth to a flame.

“Where is she?” Emma cried in exasperation.

“Perhaps the library?” Killian suggested.

Emma frowned, but nodded. “We've looked everywhere else. Come on.” She snatched his hand (she was trying to kill him) and hurried down the corridor. Two flights of stairs later they burst into the library. Killian dropped her hand in a heartbeat, staring wide eyed at the Queen and his brother, standing by one of the bay windows in close consultation.

Emma was too surprised to notice Killian's shock. She was thrilled Elsa was beginning to venture out, but she hadn't quite expected _this._ She cleared her throat. Loudly. Both Elsa and Liam jumped, Elsa's cheeks reddening. “Hello, Emma. Lieutenant.”

“Hi, Elsa. Captain,” Emma replied. “We were looking for you.”

Elsa bit her lip. “Is something wrong? Is it Anna?”

“No! Well, Anna's feeling a bit under the weather so I put her to bed.”

“She went willingly?” Elsa scoffed.

“I did point out that she had to get better if she was going to attend the coronation.”

A shadow passed over Elsa's face. “True.”

“I also gave the chef a recipe that Mother uses when me or Neal is sick. Works every time.”

Elsa's face softened. “Thanks, Emma.”

“Hey, it's better than Anna sneezing all over everything and making us all sick. But actually we came for something else.”

“What's that?”

Emma glanced at Killian. He still looked stunned. “How would you feel about sneaking out of the palace for the afternoon? It's a really pretty day outside.”

Elsa seemed to curl in on herself. “I'm not sure that's a good idea, Emma.”

But for the first time, Liam spoke up. “Perhaps if we kept the party small? The four of us? Killian?”

Emma smiled gratefully at Killian's brother. She looked at her lieutenant, who snapped out of his reverie and nodded. “We would be honored to escort you, your majesty.” Killian didn't know the Queen very well, but he had observed her hesitation on being in public. It bordered on reclusiveness. It wasn't a good way to run a kingdom.

Elsa still hedged. Emma swallowed. “Would you gentlemen give us a minute?” she asked the brothers.

“Of course, highness,” Liam said. He and Killian stepped out and closed the door.

Emma turned back to Elsa. “Please, Elsa? It'll just be us, I promise.”

“I don't know, Emma.”

She tried a different tack. “You've been spending a lot of time with Captain Jones lately.”

Elsa flushed. “He's kind. Handsome. And funny actually.”

“And not afraid of you?” Emma asked knowingly.

“Yes. Is that terrible?”

Emma shook her head. It was one of the things she liked about Killian too. He wasn't afraid of her magic and treated her like a normal person. If only they could get past his blasted formality. “But he doesn't know about you,” she pointed out.

“No.”

Emma took Elsa's hands in hers. She was still wearing the gloves. “I know it's scary, but maybe it's time to trust someone other than me? I think the Captain will surprise you.”

“Do you really think so?”

“I do. Just another small step, Elsa. I'll be right there with you.”

Elsa looked thoughtful. “Perhaps a few hours would be okay.”

Emma beamed and threw her arms around her friend. “We'll have fun, I swear. Maybe a picnic lunch?”

Elsa smiled shyly. “That would be wonderful.”

“Great! Can you meet us in the stables in an hour?”

“I think I remember the way.” Emma's heart hurt, wondering exactly how long it had been since Elsa had been outside the palace gates.

“I'll check on Anna before we leave too.” She didn't want to give Elsa a reason to back out. “I'm sure she's fine.”

While the royals talked in the library, Killian questioned his brother. “Liam, what are you doing with the bloody Queen of Arendelle?”

Liam scowled. “That is none of your business, little brother.”

“Don't give me that. The only other person she's spent more time with than you is Emma.”

“Maybe I should be interrogating _you_ , Killian,” Liam shot back. “Emma?”

“Don't change the subject.”

“So there is something going on between you!”

Killian growled in frustration. “I don't bloody well know!” he exclaimed. He shoved his bigger burlier brother deeper into the alcove. “She's says these...things and confides in me and stands far closer than is seemly and...” He sighed, running out of steam. “But she's still the princess and I'm just...”

“You're just what? A fine officer. A good man. Give her some credit, brother.”

“I don't want to make an arse of myself.”

Liam laughed dryly. “What have we gotten ourselves into, Killian?”

Killian wished he saw the humor Liam seemed to see. He leaned heavily against the wall. “This doesn't seem very funny to me, Liam.”

“I'm certain the princess has noticed your dramatic streak by now and she still seems to want you around. Take that as a good sign, brother.”

Killian ran his fingers through his hair. “You and the Queen?” he asked again.

“I don't know,” Liam said honestly. “But she's not what I expected. At all.”

He thought again about confiding his suspicions about Elsa and magic but decided against it. He truly didn't know for certain, and it wasn't his secret to divulge anyway.

“Killian?” Emma called, stepping into the hallway.

“Here, highness,” he said, ducking back into the hallway.

“Oh good. Care to help me put our secret mission into effect?”

“I am at your service, milady.”

“Captain, the stables in one hour, okay?”

Liam nodded importantly. “I'll make sure she gets there.”

“Fantastic. Come on, Killian.” She took his arm and they set off. As promised, she checked on Anna, but the poor thing was out cold. Emma was comforted that there was an empty bowl by her bed; she'd clearly eaten the soup Emma had made for her. Much better to sleep off the cold than suffer. Once she was sure Anna was settled, Emma dragged Killian down to the kitchens; he watched in fascination as she charmed her way into an entire basket filled with sandwiches and sweets. “Anna would be so jealous,” she muttered as she handed Killian the heavy basket.

“Jealous?”

“She loves sandwiches. Best we keep this trip a secret.”

He nodded wisely. “As you say.”

Emma guided him down a secret passage to the stables. “You don't have to agree with me on everything,” she said, lighting a torch with magic. “I like hearing your opinion on things.”

“It's not really my place.”

Emma rounded on him, standing so close to him she could make out the flecks of gray in his eyes. “If I asked you to stand down on the formality, would you?”

“I would have to do as the princess commands.”

She sighed in frustration. “Are you always this difficult?”

“I don't mean to be, princess. You just...I respect you too much to muck this up.”

“Muck _what_ up?” she asked, in a poor imitation of his accent.

He looked into her pretty green eyes, gripping the basket tightly to hide his nerves. “Don't you know?”

“Know what?” she asked quietly.

He swallowed. “That I...” Bloody hell, this was harder than he thought. What if she laughed at him? “That I have come to care for you...a great deal these last weeks.”

Emma's smile could have lit up the dark passage all by itself. She  _hadn't_ been imagining things.  _He cared for her too._ “I care for you too, Killian.”

“You do?”

“Why do think we came down this way alone?”

“It's a shortcut?”

Emma tried not to laugh. “It is, but I really like spending time with you. I have since we met.”

“Princess, I...” But he stopped when Emma pressed a finger to his lips.

“If we're alone, I'd really like you to call me Emma.” She didn't want to draw him too far out of his comfort zone, not when they finally seemed to be getting somewhere.

He nodded and she released him. “Very well...Emma.”

“See? That wasn't so difficult now, was it?”

He chuckled dryly. “It's going to take some getting used to, lass.”

Emma grinned. “You've never called me that before.”

He laid the basket aside, as his hand was beginning to cramp. “I've thought about it. Many times.”

She desperately wanted to know what  _else_ he'd been thinking about, but she refrained. Baby steps. “Well, I like it. Feel free to use that one too.”

He smirked, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders. It was a relief that she wasn't mocking his feelings; she even seemed to return them. “May I?”

She raised her brows curiously but nodded. Gently, he took her hand and raised it to his lips, pressing a featherlight kiss to the back of it. For all its gentleness, it felt more like a brand, warmth seared into her skin. She swallowed and wet her lips. It was suddenly much hotter in the narrow passage. They were close enough that if she leaned forward only a few inches she could kiss him. And she wanted to. Very much. “Killian?”

“Aye?”

She felt her heart pounding against her ribs. She cursed the fact that she was holding the torch; she couldn't touch him. Instead, she worried her lip between her teeth and curved her free hand around his. Then she brushed his palm with her lips.

Killian inhaled sharply, a jolt coursing through him. If there was any doubt he was lost to her, he was fairly certain it was gone. And he hadn't even kissed her properly yet. He wanted to, badly, but she deserved better than to be kissed in some dank tunnel. “We should go before they wonder,” he said reluctantly.

She sighed, knowing he was right. Their hour had to be up by now. “We're finishing this conversation, Killian.”

“Later,” he promised.

She gave his hand another squeeze before releasing him. “You always keep your promises, Lieutenant?”

“Always.” He smiled at her and hoisted the basket once more. “After you, highness.” For the first time, the title didn't bother her. She knew what her name sounded like on his lips now. She took his hand, threading their fingers together and led him through the passage. When it was bright enough, she snuffed out the torch and tossed it aside. Thankfully, when they emerged, Elsa and Liam weren't in sight yet. That gave them time to saddle four of the best horses, Emma having ordered the grooms away. Killian was surprised by her skill. “Who taught you?” he asked.

“Papa,” she said, tightening the strap around the mare's girth. “A rider should always look after his or her own mount.” She soothed the horse, stroking her snout.

“I look forward to getting to know your father better,” he said offhandedly. “He sounds like a fascinating man.” Of course, Killian hadn't forgotten about the challenge the King set him before they sailed.

Emma smiled. She hoped that meant Killian intended to...was it too much to hope he might court her? Did she want that? As she watched him load the saddlebags of their horses, she thought that was a very happy notion. She really did like him. “I'll introduce you when we return.”

Elsa and Liam appeared as they led the four mounts out of the stables. Elsa's hair was bound up in coiled braid and she had a light cloak despite the warmth of the day. Emma, on the other hand, wore her lightest dress; it was too beautiful a day to weight herself down with layers. The foursome greeted each other warmly and allowed Elsa and Liam a few moments with their horses. Elsa's was a nice doting mare, since Emma knew it had been a while since she'd ridden. Liam deftly helped her onto it; Elsa sat primly in the side saddle, but smiled down at Liam.

Emma glanced at Killian who was watching them too. “Aren't you going to help me?” Emma whispered.

Killian jumped. “Of course.” He started toward her, but she was already up in the saddle (and in a decidedly _unladylike_ way) by the time he got there.

“It's fine, I got it,” she said, grinning. She turned to Elsa. “Shall we show them how it's done?”

For the first time in a while, Elsa genuinely grinned. “Why not?” Then, before the brothers could argue, the royals were off, galloping through the gate.

“Bloody women,” Liam groused, quickly mounting his own horse. Killian copied him and they dashed off after them, catching up fairly quickly. It had been a good while since he'd ridden a horse, but the palace horses were excellent quality. Both ladies were giggling; Killian was stuck again by Emma's beauty. She was radiant in the bright sunshine.

“Nice of you to join us,” she said over her shoulder.

“There is no other place for us to be,” Killian said, spurring his horse a little to ride beside her. He was rewarded with her brilliant smile and he smiled back at her. The four of them rode north through one of the mountain valleys. Killian spotted snow up on the highest peaks. The scenery was spectacular, the sun shining off the nearby fjords, trees thick with leaves, grass dotted with wildflowers. He wasn't sure where they were going, trusting the ladies sense of direction.

Emma was so happy to be out of the palace and in fresh hair, she just wanted to shout. She loved spending time with her friends, but she was accustomed to a certain amount of freedom at home. She certainly wasn't confined to the castle like Elsa had been. She'd been in Arendelle a little over two weeks and aside from the detour in the palace gardens she hadn't been outside. This was definitely a nice change.

They rode for some time; Emma had a specific place in mind for their picnic. Elsa's hood had fallen down in the wind but she looked happier than Emma had seen her in quite a long time. How long had it been? Years? She didn't wish to speak ill of the dead, but how could her parents have kept her confined for so long?

“Everything okay, lass?” Killian asked quietly.

Emma nodded, not missing the new more intimate address. Liam and Elsa were a bit behind them, also engaged in quiet conversation. “Yeah, I'm fine.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

How did he just know that something was bothering her? She shook her head. “Later?”

“As you wish.”

It didn't take much longer to reach the place. It was almost exactly where she remembered it. She slowed to a walk and gradually reigned up. “We're here.”

Elsa stopped just behind them. “I haven't been here in a very long time,” she said in awe. It was just off the path, set back in the trees. There was a pond fed by one of the nearby streams; more wildflowers bloomed along its edge. Their parents used to bring them here for picnics; it was a rare occasion when Elsa got to join them. Emma understood now that her parents were afraid she'd give herself away by freezing the pond or something else.

But that was exactly what Emma was hoping would happen before they left today.

“It's beautiful,” Liam said quietly.

They each climbed down from their mounts; the men taking them over to the small open pasture to graze, tying them to one of the sturdy saplings. “Emma, are you sure about this?” Elsa asked, nervously fingering her cloak.

“You're in control,” Emma said firmly, taking her friend's gloved hand. “We can trust them. Do you believe me?”

“I do.”

“Good. Now I don't know about you, but I'm hungry.”

Elsa smiled and turned to find the Jones brothers returning with the contents of the saddlebags. Liam had the blankets Emma had acquired thrown over his arm. Killian carried the basket; Emma hid her appreciation of how strong he was to carry the heavy food laden wicker.

“Shall we?” Liam asked.

“We shall,” Elsa replied. She led them to a relatively flat spot under the trees, getting them out of the warming sun. Elsa even removed her cloak before she and Emma helped the men lay the blankets on the ground, side by side. The brothers removed their jackets and vests at the ladies' insistence; Emma was trying to encourage a more informal atmosphere where they could be four friends out for a picnic.

They made small talk as she and Killian laid out the spread the kitchen had made for them. Emma was pleased to see Elsa start to relax. Her own stomach growled impatiently as they worked, but it was worth it. Plates filled with a variety of sandwiches, some fresh fruit and vegetables (including Emma's favorite apples) and some sweet cakes and tarts. There was more than enough and the excellent cooking meant that everyone ate until they were stuffed.

“How far are we from the palace?” Liam asked, stretching his long frame out on the blanket, head propped in his hand.

“Six miles? Seven?” Elsa said, a bit uncertain. “It felt longer when I was small.”

“This is from your childhood?” Liam asked.

Elsa nodded. “Emma and I both, really. And Anna. Not so much for me. I was...delicate.”

Emma swallowed her final bite of cake. “You are the least delicate person I know,” she said emphatically.

“Emma.”

“You've always sold yourself short, Elsa. You can do things most people can't even conceive of. I wish you wouldn't hide it.” To emphasize her point, she held her hand over a patch of grass. A clump of buttercups popped up out of the ground, fully grown as if they'd always been there.

“You said it yourself,” Elsa countered. “My parents were different from yours.”

Killian watched this exchange in silence, his gaze flickering to his brother. Liam looked confused, but not frightened. “Sorry, but I'm not following,” the elder Jones said.

Elsa wrung her hands together nervously. She looked at Emma, who nodded encouragingly. “Don't be frightened,” Elsa said softly. She slowly pulled off the glove on her right hand and grabbed one of the leftover apples. They all watched as a coating of frost crept over it until it was frozen solid. She handed it to Liam, whose eyes were huge.

Liam examined the frozen apple, gulping. “How long have you been able to...?”

“For as long as I can remember,” Elsa replied. “But I can't always control it. And I can't figure out how to undo it.”

“It's extraordinary.”

“It doesn't feel that way.”

“We're working on that,” Emma cut in. “That's what we've been working on, Elsa's control.”

“Emma's got more practice with her magic than I do,” Elsa explained. “Her parents weren't afraid of her.”

“The King and Queen were afraid of you?” Liam asked with thinly veiled disgust.

“There was an accident,” Elsa said plaintively. It was important for them to understand. “I hurt my sister. I didn't mean to. We were playing late one night and she wouldn't _listen_ and I...I struck her. I remember, I was so scared. I didn't know what to do. But Papa did. He took us to the trolls and they saved her. But they made her forget and I've kept my powers hidden ever since. Except from Emma.”

“Trolls?”

“Rock trolls,” Elsa said. “There's a colony not far from here; they're powerfully magical. Wise. Not many know they exist.”

“Rock trolls,” Killian said slowly. He looked at Emma. “And werewolves and fairies?” She nodded. “Bloody hell.” He looked the Queen, horrified. “Apologies, majesty.”

“Elsa, please. You know my darkest secret, I think you've earned that right.”

“You'll have more luck unfreezing that apple,” Emma teased, glancing at Killian. He was blushing. “But enough doom and gloom. There's still some daylight left. We should have some fun.”

“Agreed,” Liam said, standing up. He offered Elsa his hand; she took it, her gloved left hand in his. “What should we do? Hike?”

“What about skating?” Emma asked.

“But how?” Killian asked, then it dawned on him. They were with two magical princesses. If anyone could make it possible for them to ice skate in the middle of summer, it was them.

“Emma, I don't know,” Elsa protested. “I've never frozen anything like this before. What if I can't stop it?”

“You will. I'll be with you.” She remembered Killian's silent support while she cloaked the _Jewel_. Sometimes you just needed to know someone was there. Together, they walked over to the pond, kneeling at the edge. Elsa stared at her hand for a long minute then slowly lowered her bare right hand to the water. Ice spread from her touch until the entire pond was frozen over. Emma tested her weight on it; she didn't fall. “I knew you could do it!” she cried.

Elsa smiled in relief. “We still don't have skates.”

“Leave that to me.” She plopped down in the grass and closed her eyes to focus. Killian watched, fascinated, as she held out her hands and seemed to conjure four pairs of ice skates out of thin air. There was a soft white glow about her that dissipated but it left her green eyes brighter than ever. Killian helped her up, completely in awe of her.

“That was amazing,” he said, fingers lingering at her elbow.

“Thanks. Have you ever skated?”

“Can't say that I have.”

“That's okay. We'll teach you.” She handed everyone a pair of skates; it took them some minutes to get them on. Emma and Elsa held the brothers' hands as they stepped onto the frozen pond. “Just push off, nice and easy,” Emma instructed. She did so, Killian following in her wake. She caught a glimpse of Elsa doing something similar with Liam, who towered over her but looked almost boyish in his uncertainty.

“Are you sure about this, princess?” Killian asked, still trying to get his feet under him. It was more difficult than he expected, balancing his body on thin metal blades.

“Scared?”

He huffed. “Certainly not.”

“Then catch me.” She let go of his hands and skated off, laughing merrily. Killian growled in frustration, trying to give chase. He wobbled quite a bit, arms flailing. Emma spun effortlessly, her skirts flaring, eyes twinkling with mirth. Killian tried again, pushing off as she'd instructed; it took him a few agonizing minutes but he started to get the hang of it. He couldn't even pay attention to his brother; he was busy chasing his own princess.

Emma slowed down, watching Killian gradually get the hang of skating. He wasn't flailing quite so much, but he was adorable. When he started to catch up, she dashed off again, heading for the far edge of the pond. Killian zagged, trying to cut her off; he missed her by a handful of inches. Around and around they went until Killian finally lost his balance and fell to the ice in a heap. He cursed, pain shooting up his spine.

“Killian!” Emma cried, eyes wide in horror. She hurried to him, her petticoats ripping her hurry to get to his side. “Are you okay?”

He groaned, pushing himself up. His arse hurt more than anything else. Well, that and his bloody pride. She must have thought him a fool. “I think I'm okay,” he muttered, trying to wave her off.

She ignored him. “Let me see.”

“I'm fine,” he insisted, wincing as he sat up.

“This is my fault,” Emma countered, gentle hands skimming over his chest and shoulders. “Please let me see.”

“It's not seemly,” he muttered.

She cupped his scruffy cheeks in her hands. “You're not going to scare me away. Now let me see.”

He swallowed heavily, then nodded. He rolled onto his side and lifted his shirt. Emma did her best to ignore the bare tanned skin, focusing on the bruise that peeked out of his trousers. She pressed lightly and he hissed. “Sorry,” she whispered. “But I can fix it.”

“You can?”

“Healing spell,” she replied. “But only if you want me to.”

He wasn't sure how large the bruise was, but it would be hell riding back if she didn't heal him. He let out a breath and nodded. “Please.”

“Okay. Hold still.” She rubbed her hands together, then pushed the waistband of his trousers down a little to see more of the ugly purpling bruise. She laid her fingertips to it and focused. The bright white glow shined, almost blinding her. But it only lasted a for couple of seconds, then it was gone. When she pulled her hands away, his skin was perfect and tan once more. “There.”

Killian flushed as he hurried to cover himself. They may have some sort of understanding but that was a whole other kind of intimacy, one he didn't want to rush. His body was already reacting to her nearness. However, he did feel much better. “Thank you, love.”

Emma blushed, not expecting the sweet endearment. Her heart fluttered in her chest, falling just a little bit more for him. “You're welcome.” She laid her hand on his chest. “But I have to know: did we scare you off from skating forever?”

He covered her hand with his. “Never.”

“Everything alright over there?” Elsa called worriedly.

Emma pulled her hand back. “Yeah, Killian had a bit of a stumble but he's fine.” She stood and offered him her hand. He took it and pushed himself back up on to the blades. He wobbled for a second but soon steadied. He grinned at her and skated off in the direction of Elsa and Liam, practically daring her to chase _him_. She rolled her eyes but did; the four of them got into a complicated game of tag. Killian got much steadier on his feet, as did Liam. It was good the land around them was deserted because they got very silly, even Captain Jones laying aside protocol and cracking a few jokes.

They eventually returned to their picnic spot, changing back into their shoes and catching their breath. The sun was beginning to dip below the treetops; Liam suggested they return to the palace. Elsa pleaded for a few more minutes and Emma saw his handsome face soften at her request. Unless she was much mistaken, Killian wasn't the only Jones brother smitten.

When it was time to leave (long after the sun dropped behind the trees), Emma let Killian help her into the saddle, more to give them a quiet moment than out of any necessity. She smiled warmly down at him, as his hand lingered in hers.

Killian searched for something to say but was again speechless. He was still trying to process the change in their relationship in just this single day. There was so much he _wished_ to say, but this was neither the time nor the place. Particularly with the audience of the Queen and his brother.

Their moment was interrupted by Liam calling, Killian cringed and hurried to his own steed. The ride back was leisurely, the sun still sinking to the horizon.

The palace was a flutter of activity when they returned; it seemed a few dignitaries had arrived in their absence. Elsa deflated as soon as she heard; Emma tried to make the best of it. With Anna ill, the staff had done their best to keep the newcomers entertained until the Queen returned. To spare Elsa's nerves, Emma took over as hostess, after hurrying back to her rooms to change into a more suitable gown. Killian stayed by her side, just a few steps behind her, watching her morph back into the princess. She was gracious and welcoming, greeting the visitors with a warm smile. And yet, he could still catch glimpses of the woman he was so enamored with underneath as she went about her unexpected duties, making faces at him when no one was looking.

It was late before she could pause for breath; when she ducked into a dark hall, she finally allowed herself to sag. “I almost forgot how exhausting that is,” she muttered.

“You made it look quite effortless, if I may say so.”

She smiled wanly. “Lots of practice.”

“It's late, highness.”

She frowned at the formality, but didn't have the heart to scold him. She _was_ tired. And hungry. “Food first. And I want to check on Elsa.”

“Very well.” He offered his arm and she took it. They found the Queen in the private dining room, conversing quietly with Liam. She looked much calmer than when they'd returned; Emma nodded gratefully at Liam. He nodded back, letting Elsa know who was there.

“Emma,” Elsa said in relief. She got up and hugged Emma tight. “I can't thank you enough. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, everyone's been assigned rooms. Some of them asked for audiences but I warned them about Anna being ill. That should by you some time.”

Elsa didn't look happy about this, but she nodded all the same. “Thanks.”

“We'll figure something out. Is there anything to eat? I'm starving.”

It took a few minutes but the kitchens sent up a tray of cold meats and fruit; all of them indulged in the late night snack. The atmosphere was much more subdued from their picnic by the pond. The momentary freedom had been shattered, reminding everyone of who they were.

Midnight approached; Killian suggested it was time for bed. Emma suppressed a yawn but didn't argue. She had hoped to talk to him, to finish that conversation they began in the secret passage, but it wouldn't be fair in their current state. Killian held a candle in his free hand, lighting their way down the empty corridors to her room.

“I very much enjoyed today,” he said quietly, stopping in front of her door.

“I did too. Until the wolves descended.”

“Is it so bad?”

Emma sighed tiredly. “I've done it at my mother's side. She makes it look easy.”

“So did you,” he reminded her.

“Thanks. But I enjoyed our time at the pond more.”

He smiled. “Aye.” He picked up her hand again and gallantly kissed the back of it. “Until tomorrow, Emma?”

She blushed and nodded. “Maybe we can have breakfast together?”

“I would like that very much.”

“Then I will see you tomorrow, Killian.” She kissed his cheek quickly and hurried into her room. She let the thought of breakfast with Killian sustain her as she changed out of her gown and into her dressing gown. As tired as she was, it took a long time to go to sleep. She kept running the events of the day over and over in her head. She kept coming back to their moment in the passage, the happiness she felt, realizing that he cared about her. Her feelings were not unrequited. She didn't know where they would lead but she wanted to find out. His lips and tanned skin featured heavily in her dreams, which was amazing and frustrating at the same time.

Killian too had trouble falling asleep. Emma was in the very next room; she'd asked him to breakfast. He presumed she meant a private breakfast. In her room? In _his_ room? He wasn't sure. As he changed out of his uniform, he could feel the ghost of her fingers on his bare skin; she'd healed him with her magic. It was merely a bruise, but he was too weak to resist her pleading. Or her touch. The few intimate touches they'd shared so far—which were rather chaste, given his unseemly thoughts about her over the last few weeks—made him wonder if she felt everything he was feeling. If she _wanted_ the way he did.

He ran his fingers through his hair, pacing, hoping to work out this final frustration so he could sleep. He would do this right by her, even if it killed him. He flopped down into his bed, eventually falling to an uneasy sleep.

 


	6. Chapter 6

She should have known it wouldn't be that easy. Emma woke up earlier than was her wont, sending word to the kitchens that she planned on taking breakfast in her room. She ordered enough for two, hoping that finally, _finally_ she and Killian could take certain...steps to move their relationship forward. She'd dreamt about him again, her longing for him twisting the events of the passage into something much more...intimate.

Her body ached for him, to know what he would feel like, taste like if she kissed him. She'd never been kissed, not the way she'd once caught her parents when she was young. There was an innocent peck with one of the stable boys when she was four or five, but she decided long go that it didn't count. She knew who she wanted that first kiss to be with; she only hoped he felt the same.

A feeling of dread settled in her stomach as she waited for breakfast. She dressed carefully, wearing one of her favorite gowns, a soft sky blue. She chose it because he had praised the blue gown she wore when they arrived in Arendelle. However, as she arranged her hair, she couldn't help but wonder. Did he want to kiss her? She had thought so the day before, in the passage. Time and lack of sleep had to be playing tricks on her, she decided. Nothing could have happened in the night to change his mind. He'd agreed to breakfast. She had to believe in his character.

One of the maids brought in the trays, a variety of pastries and tea. If the young girl wondered why Emma had requested so much food, she didn't ask. She merely curtsied and left. Emma went about straightening her rooms, needing something to do with her hands. She didn't understand why she was so nervous; she knew Killian. She wasn't meeting a stranger.

But what if something went wrong? What if they took this step and regretted it? He was still her bodyguard; she couldn't order him away. Well, she  _could_ but she had been raised better than that. Her parents would be disappointed; they were trusting Killian to protect her in a foreign land.

_Stop it, Emma._ She scolded herself. It was time to take a leap of faith, like her mother always said.

The sun shone with the windows in her sitting room; surely Killian would be there soon. He always came to escort her to breakfast at the same time. Emma rechecked her hair and smoothed the nonexistent wrinkles in her gown. A sharp knock made her gasp, but she put on a hopeful smile. “Come in!”

The door opened...and Elsa stepped through it.

Disappointment lanced through her but she recovered quickly. “Emma, I'm sorry for interrupting but the Duke of Weselton is here and Anna's still sick and Mother always said he was ghastly. Could you talk to him? Please?”

For just a moment, Emma considered refusing. Elsa was the Queen, not her. Elsa couldn't avoid the realities of ruling forever, her magic be damned. But she saw how frightened Elsa was and felt her flash of anger drain away. She smiled sympathetically. “Sure, Elsa. Give me a minute?” Maybe she could apologize to Killian before she greeted the Duke.

Elsa finally noticed the breakfast spread. “Did you have plans?” she asked, her face falling.

Emma tried to conceal her misfortune. “Breakfast, it's fine.”

“Emma, there's enough food here for at least two people...oh gods...Killian? Did something happen?”

Emma nodded. “I think so. We...talked yesterday. He said he cares about me.”

“That's wonderful!” Then she frowned. “And now I'm taking you away. Oh Emma, I am so sorry. I hate this. I swear I will find a way to make it up to you both. Can you forgive me?”

Emma nodded reluctantly. “Can you explain to him? Please? I don't want him to think I'm changing my mind.”

“Of course. I feel terrible about this.”

Emma squeezed her friend's hands. “Spend some time with Liam. I think he's good for you.”

Elsa nodded silently, watching as Emma left the room. She felt awful, selfishly relying on Emma like this. She was the Queen. Unthinkingly she laid a hand on the table; it froze and collapsed, the metal splintering with a crash. Elsa hardly had time to cry out before Killian tore into the room, his vest half buttoned and his cravat undone.

“Emma? What?” He pulled up short, face coloring. “Your majesty. My apologies.” He took in the jagged blocks of ice, a bit unsure what they had been before Elsa touched them.

“No need to apologize; it was my fault.” She folded her arms in on herself, silently cursing that she didn't have her gloves. This was precisely why she needed Emma, even though she felt terrible about it. Emotional upsets still broke her delicate control.

Killian was acutely aware of his state of undress; he'd changed his clothes twice before settling on his uniform. He had some plain clothes but they weren't as nice and certainly not worthy of a princess. He knew he was late but if they were eating in Emma's room, surely she would wait for him. That all changed when he heard the crash; he sprinted out of his room and into hers, worried she had been harmed. Instead he found the Queen looking chagrined and no Emma.

He fidgeted, shifting his weight; he'd never been alone with Elsa before. But before he could speak, she did. “I didn't know you had plans,” she said quietly. “I asked Emma to greet the Duke of Weselton.” She laughed dryly. “Not without cause, as you can see.” She gestured toward the broken ice. “I feel terrible; I promise I will make it up to you. But please don't hold it against Emma. It's my fault.”

Killian's disappointment was acute; he'd been really excited for some time alone with his princess. But he stood tall. “Duty comes first; I understand that completely.”

“She really wanted this,” Elsa said. “She has strong feelings for you, Lieutenant.”

Killian caught the faint warning in her voice. “And I for her. I have no wish to hurt her.”

“Good.” Elsa wrapped her arms around herself. “I'll arrange lunch for you in the gardens,” she continued. “Good luck.” The Queen held her head high and strode from the room. Killian returned to his and finished dressing. He searched for Emma—he was still her bodyguard—but he had trouble locating her. Liam found him instead, wishing to go over the duty roster for the ship. The crew had a rotating schedule since they arrived in port; only a skeleton crew was left to maintain the ship until they could return to Misthaven. Some of them took odd jobs in the town, others just enjoyed the leisure time. There hadn't been any problems so far but with more ships arriving daily, there were bound to be conflicts. Reluctantly, Killian spent the morning in the Captain's quarters wondering where Emma was and if she felt as miserable as he.

Emma found the Duke of Weselton in the entrance hall, surrounded by his guards. What he needed them for was anyone's guess. She wished that Killian was there, but she could handle herself. “It's about time,” the Duke groused. “We've been  _waiting_ .” He was short, nearly bald with beady eyes and glasses. Emma disliked him on sight.

“My apologies, your grace,” Emma said easily. “I'm afraid the Queen and Princess Anna have both fallen ill. The doctor advised bed rest until the coronation.”

“So who are you? Last I heard Queen Gerda only had two daughters!”

Emma restrained her temper. “She did. The Queen was a great friend to my parents, Queen Snow and King David.”

The Duke's eyes nearly bugged out of his head.  _“Misthaven?”_ He spluttered. “My deepest apologies, Princess Emma. Your parents are well known for their kindness and quest for peace and trade.”

She ignored his forced compliment. “Our families are long time allies. I am fortunate that I can be here to assist the Queen in her time of need. Shall I give you a tour? We've had dignitaries of several kingdoms arrive in the last few days.”

Emma had to listen to him make thinly veiled pleas for a word of recommendation to her parents; Weselton was most anxious to foster trade with her kingdom. Emma thought she did an admirable job hiding her impatience and annoyance. As far as she knew, Weselton tried to “negotiate” with every kingdom they came into contact with; her mother had a very low opinion of it. As the Duke droned on, she began to see her mother's point. It took over two hours to break away; her stomach was growling so loud she could hear it over the Duke's incessant prattle.

It was too late for a real breakfast, but she convinced the kindly chef to give her a couple left over pastries. She hoped Killian, at least, had enjoyed the meal she'd been forced to abandon. She considered seeking him out; maybe they could have a walk in the gardens? Unfortunately, she got waylaid in her search by a very bored Anna, who was somewhat better and in her words, “ready for anything.”

“Anna, I was actually on my way...” She began but Anna drowned out her protest, praising Snow's soup and needing an opinion on a dress pattern. Emma sighed. “Okay, but only for a few minutes. I really do have somewhere to be.”

“Thank you!” Anna squealed, dragging Emma back to her rooms. A few minutes turned into an hour, with Emma trying valiantly to conceal her irritation. Couldn't she have a few precious hours to herself?

“Emma, are you okay?” Anna asked, looking up from the bolts of cloth she was comparing.

Emma threw down the patterns. “No. I was supposed to have breakfast with Killian but Elsa needed me to greet the Duke of Weselton. I don't even know where he is. Killian not the Duke.”

“Oh!” Anna cried. She beamed. “I knew you two would figure it out! I told him you had a crush and he didn't believe me!” She clapped her hands. “This is so romantic!”

“Whoa, Anna. I don't know _what_ we are, as I haven't seen him since last night!”

“Well, what are you doing here then? Go find him. Shoo!”

_I'm only here because you asked_ , she thought irritably, standing up. She wasn't angry with Anna, she was just frustrated. She really felt like she and Killian were close to something and it kept getting taken away. “Thanks, Anna.”

“Let me know how it goes!” Anna called as Emma left.

She hurried down the corridor, stopping a passing footman. “Have you seen Lieutenant Jones?”

“Afraid not, highness,” the young man said, bowing.

_Damn it_ , she swore silently. She questioned everyone she met, hoping someone could tell her where he was. “I believe I saw him headed down to the docks,” the butler informed her. “He was with Captain Jones.”

Emma let out a very unprincesslike snort and howl of annoyance. It felt like the entire universe was conspiring against her. To add insult to injury, she spotted the Duke of Weselton strutting down the hall like he owned the place. Emma didn't think, she just hiked up her skirts and ran. Her father always said there was only one cure for a turbulent mind and that was a long cleansing ride on a spirited horse.

Emma decided to that advice, not wanting Killian to see her like this.

Killian pried himself away from Liam's side close to lunchtime. He hadn't forgotten Elsa's promise, striding back into the palace with renewed purpose. He and Emma would get their time together, he would make sure of it. Even if he had to bar the gates to the garden himself.

He checked in her rooms but she wasn't there. Nor was she in the library, nor with the Queen. One of the passing footmen told him that she had been looking for him, which warmed his heart. The footman last saw her heading in the direction of the stables. Killian thanked the man and headed that way, taking the shortcut of the concealed passage.

Emma found exactly what she was looking for in the stables. A newly broken mare being rubbed down by one of the grooms. The boy tried to warn her off, explaining that the master groom had rules about this sort of thing, but when she made it an order he didn't refuse her. She felt a bit bad putting the boy on the spot like that, using her rank against him, but she was too impatient to wait.

She was an excellent rider; she could handle it.

Her suspicions were confirmed the moment she mounted the gorgeous chestnut. She wickered softly and Emma gave her her head as they flew out of the gate. She headed in the same direction as the day before, Emma shouting excitedly, the wind tousling her carefully done hair.

She swore she only looked away for a second, checking the position of the sun. Suddenly, her mount reared violently, nearly throwing her. She held on tight, looking around wildly, trying to see what frightened the poor animal. But whatever it was, it wasn't gone as the horse galloped off in the opposite direction, occasionally trying to buck off her terrified rider.

All Emma could do was hold on.

Killian heard the petrified shriek over the heavy sound of pounding hooves. The moment he got to the stables, he knew Emma had been there. There was a young boy—maybe twelve—who was wringing his hands about the princess and a borrowed horse. Killian didn't know why Emma felt it was a good time for a midday ride but he dashed after her the moment he got a horse saddled.

He wheeled in the direction of the scream, knowing it was Emma. His heart pounded, terror tightening his chest. What if she was thrown? Or trampled? Or worse? He was supposed to be protecting her. Worse was the thought that he might never see her dazzling smile again, hear her tease him. He spurred the horse to greater speed, eyes scanning the landscape for her. There was another scream to his left toward the far trees and he turned that way. After a a couple of long agonizing minutes he spotted her, clinging to the straining and terrified horse's neck, the saddle twisted under her at an awkward angle.

“ _EMMA!”_ he screamed. _“EMMA!”_

If she heard him, she could give no sign. He screamed her name until his voice was raw and aching, urging his own mount to close the gap. His poor horse was tiring, clearly not bred for this kind of endurance, but he pushed on, determined to get to her. Unless he was mistaken, Emma's mount was tiring as well, the beast's terror dissipating. Killian caught up at last, making a wild snatch for the reins as he rode past. He yanked hard on both sets, jerking both animals to a stop, skidding a few feet.

The moment they were still Killian vaulted off his horse and around to Emma's. He approached slowly, not wishing to spook her again. He removed the bit and stroked her head long enough to show himself friendly before hurrying to Emma. She was breathing hard, her green eyes closed. “Emma?” Killian whispered. “It's me. Killian.” He reached out but she jerked at his touch, the saddle twisting again. She let out a low groan. “Love, it's all over. All over. Can you open your eyes for me? I need to get you down before you fall.”

Emma trembled from head to foot, her spine twisted and hurting. She had never been so frightened in her life; if she opened her eyes, she was sure the ground would be moving under her, threatening to swallow her. She heard Killian's voice but again, she was afraid he wasn't really there. Her eyes fluttered open. “Killian?”

He sighed in relief. “Aye, love. I'm here. May I help you down?”

She nodded, unknotting her fingers from the chestnut's mane. Her fingers were painfully cramped. “Ow.”

“Just one moment, lass. Do you trust me?”

She raised her head and nodded. His fingers gently skimmed her cheek, confirming once and for all that he really was there. She tried to sit up but the dislodged saddle prevented it. She had no idea how it got that way. Killian instructed her to hold on to him as he lifted her left foot out of the exposed stirrup. They stumbled a bit as he set her down, but Emma held on to him, burying her head in his neck. He was warm and solid, strong arms holding her tightly. It made her feel safe.

Killian gently rubbed her lower back as she clung to him. “Shh. It's alright, love. I've got you. I've got you.” Slowly, her trembling subsided but she didn't let go. He had to admit this wasn't how he envisioned their first true embrace, but he wouldn't change it. He merely wanted her safe and whole. The idea that he could have lost her tore at his heart.

“How did you know?” she asked, voice muffled by his neck. He smelled good, like the sea and sweat and something her foggy brain couldn't identify. But it soothed her.

“I came looking for you and someone said they saw you headed for the stables. I set out after you as soon as I arrived.”

“You found me.”

“I promised I would, remember?”

“I do.” Emma raised her head, eyes searching his. He looked wrecked, a lingering terror in those blue eyes she loved. Terror for her. He tried to smile but it was half hearted at best. On impulse, Emma cupped his cheek, her thumb tracing his full lower lip.

“Emma...”

Her heart was instantly racing again only this time it wasn't from fright. At least not entirely. There was a voice that said this wasn't the time, but she'd nearly been thrown from a terrified horse and she just needed to know how he tasted. Just once. She stood up on her toes and pressed her lips to his.

Killian grunted low, stunned, but he didn't push her away. For just this one moment, he allowed them to get swept up in the feelings, good and bad, of recent days. It was a bit sloppy, inexpert, mouths coming together in a way they never had but desperately wanted to. Killian tightened his grip on her waist, cradling her head as they learned how to kiss. Emma's cramped fingers dug into his jacket, making him her anchor as she tilted her head, moaning softly. His lips were soft, warm; she liked the way he tasted. She ran her tongue over his lips and he opened instinctively. She deepened the kiss the way she'd only ever witnessed once but quickly came to enjoy. Killian groaned; they started to back up, fumbling blindly into a tree. His back hit with a thud, Emma pressed hard against him, pausing only long enough to suck in a ragged breath.

“Emma,” he panted, fingers carding through her messy hair. “Oh gods.”

Emma kissed him again, afraid if she stopped this would no longer be real. “Just kiss me.”

He did, once, twice more before mustering the willpower to hold her at arm's length. “We have to stop.”

Rejection sliced through her. “Why?”

His gaze was a mixture of sympathy and desire. “Don't think it's because I don't want you, Emma. It's because I want you too much. And you've just had a terrible ordeal. I won't take advantage of you. We both deserve better than that.”

Emma bit her lip, hands on his chest. “You want me?”

He looked away, cheeks and ears an even brighter red. “Your father would have me keel hauled if he knew half of what I've imagined, love. Such bad form.” He paused, gaze flickering back to hers. “But I have feelings for you, Emma. Strong ones. I want to do this right.”

Her breath caught in her throat. “Do what?”

“Court you. If you'll have me.”

Emma didn't care that she was still half scared out of her wits. She threw her arms around him, pressing kisses to his skin. “I want that too,” she confirmed, eyes closing at the safety she felt in his arms.

He held her, silently breathing her in. She smelled of sunflowers and cinnamon. He buried his nose in her hair, committing the scent to memory. Emma tried kissing him again but he pulled back reluctantly. “Not until after you're back to yourself, darling,” he said, thumb skimming her cheek. “If I'm kissing you I don't want anything between us.”

“But...” She was fine _now_ , damn it.

“We'll talk after you've had time to rest, I promise. I won't leave you again.”

Deep down, she knew he was right. They shouldn't jump into anything rashly. He was too important to her now. Slowly, she nodded. She smiled a little and leaned in to kiss his cheek. “Thank you.”

“It's my honor and pleasure, Emma.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead before letting her have a seat under the tree. He needed to get the horses squared away before they could begin the long walk back to the palace. He tended Emma's runaway first; she had stopped trembling. He whispered softly to the animal, patting her neck. Once he was certain she would remain still, he readjusted the saddle, more for the beast's comfort than anything else. He and Emma would ride double on his horse back to the palace.

Emma watched as he tended the horses, picking at her skirt. She wasn't sure what she looked like, she she suspected the gown was ruined. It didn't overly concern her; she had others. Worse was the images that flashed if she closed her eyes for more than a few moments, the sound of pounding hooves. There had been a couple of moments when she was certain she would be thrown, hurt or worse. Killian was right; she really should recover before they took too many steps.

“Ready?” Killian asked, holding out a hand. Emma took it and stood, sighing as his arm immediately circled her waist.

“How are we getting back?” she asked.

“Are you okay to ride? With me,” he clarified when she gulped nervously. “A nice slow walk back to the palace.”

Slowly, she nodded. “Okay.” He nodded solemnly and moved to help her onto his horse. She held her breath until she felt him swing up behind her, arms coming around her middle. Emma leaned back against him as he took to reins, gently kicking them into walk. He'd tied her horse to the back of his so the animal had no choice but to follow. As they rode, Killian loosened his grip to one hand, the other resting on her stomach, holding her steady. He told her some sea stories to distract her, his voice low and soothing in her ear. They probably could have gone faster, but neither of them were in any hurry, carving out this moment for themselves.

When they got into sight of the stables, grooms came running, relieved to see them in one piece. No one asked questions about why one mount was riderless or the intimate embrace of the princess and the lieutenant. Killian briefly explained what happened to the master groom as another helped Emma down. He quickly followed, not willing to be too far from her at the moment. The groom apologized profusely but Emma wouldn't hear it.

“I broke the rules,” Emma piped up. “It's my fault.”

“What spooked the beast?” the groom asked. He was heavier than Killian expected, deeply tan like many of his horses.

“I'm not sure. A bear? Maybe a wolf? It happened so fast, I couldn't see.”

“We'll look into it, highness,” the man assured them. “Can't have things like near my stables.”

“Report back to me if you find anything,” Killian ordered. He was so commanding and sure the groom didn't think to disobey even though Killian was but a guest. “I'm going to return the princess to her rooms.” With that, he wrapped Emma's hand around his arm and moved in the direction of the passage. “I imagine you want to keep away from gawkers?”

Emma nodded, remembering the horrid Duke. “Very much.”

“We'll have you back in no time, lass.” He opened the secret door and ushered her in; she leaned on him as they walked. Once they were out of sight, he held her by the waist, smiling wanly when she returned the gesture. It meant something to him; he just wished it was under different circumstances. At the end of the passage, Killian checked to make sure the coast was clear before exiting. The hall appeared empty. He reached for Emma's hand and she took it, emerging into the corridor. Her rooms were two floors up but she didn't let him go the entire way up the stairs. She was much calmer now, even feeling a little silly at her fright, but followed without complaint.

“I see the Queen had her mishap cleared away,” Killian observed when he opened Emma's door.

“What?”

“I was, uh, dressing for our breakfast and I heard a crash. It turned out the Queen had completely frozen the table on which we were to dine.”

“Oh Elsa,” Emma sighed.

“She felt terrible about delaying our...meeting but promised we could have lunch. That's what I was going to tell you when I came searching for you.”

“Oh.” It was sweet of Elsa to try and atone for calling Emma away. But that lunch had been ruined now too. Emma didn't feel very hungry anyway. “Sorry.”

Killian shook his head. “You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm just glad I found you.”

Emma wanted to kiss him again, but she held back. “I'm glad you did too.”

He brushed some hair away from her face. Even in her slightly disheveled state she was beautiful. “We'll make some time, Emma. I promise.”

She nodded, wanting more than anything to believe him. “I should, ah, go change. Wait here?”

“Of course.” He watched as she disappeared into her bedroom, sighing heavily. It had been such a close call. She could have been thrown. Hurt. Killed even. She was lucky to escape with only a few minor bruises and a fright. He didn't care what came up; he wasn't leaving her side the rest of their stay.

His thoughts were interrupted by a frantic knock on the door. He hurried to answer it. It was Elsa. “Is she alright? All they would say was there was a runaway horse!”

Killian stepped back to admit her. “She's fine. The princess suffered a bad fright, but she's mostly unharmed. I got to her before anything worse happened.”

Elsa wrung her hands; there was a small cloud over her head with snow falling into her white blonde hair. “That is all my fault. If I hadn't called her away she would have been safe here with you!”

“I assure you, majesty, Emma is fine.”

“Elsa?” Emma asked, returning to the room. She was dressed in a long green robe, presumably over her dressing gown? Her golden hair was brushed and loose about her shoulders; Killian thought she was a vision. But still, he ducked out of the room to give the ladies some privacy.

“Emma, I am so sorry!” Elsa cried, hurrying over and hugging her tightly. Emma swayed a bit from the force of it but hugged back. She got snow in her hair; Elsa was clearly very upset. Emma soothed her friend as much as Elsa did her and gradually the snowflakes subsided.

“I'm really okay,” Emma assured Elsa. “It was scary but Killian found me.”

“What happened?” The ladies retired to Emma's bedroom, Elsa insisting Emma lay down. She was too exhausted to argue so Emma agreed, compromising by sitting up against the headboard, pillows fluffed behind her back. Elsa perched on the other side of the large bed.

Emma explained everything that happened since she parted from Elsa earlier, needing to pause a few times as she described her wild ride. Elsa gasped and reached for Emma's hand. She took comfort from her friend's willingness to reach out. She continued, trailing off with Killian getting her off the horse.

“Are you sure you're not hurt?”

“I've got a couple of bruises. My back's a little sore from being twisted but I'm really fine.”

“Thank the gods Killian found you.”

Emma nodded. Despite her muddled emotions, she needed to confide what happened next. “I kissed him.”

Elsa's eyes went wide. “You did?!”

“Yeah.” It wasn't anything like she'd pictured it but even now she didn't regret it. She understood why they had needed to stop, but she liked kissing him. Very much.

“And?”

Emma smiled tentatively. “It was nice.”

“Just nice?”

“It was a moment. A big one. He really wants to be with me.”

But instead of happy, Elsa looked guilty. “I'm really happy for you, Emma, but I can't help but feel like I ruined things for you. The only reason you were so upset is because I'm such a coward.”

Emma frowned. “Hey, don't say that.” But Elsa continued to look away. “Look at me, Elsa.” She did, reluctantly. “You're not a coward. Or a monster.”

“How do you know?”

Emma smiled. “Look down at your hands.”

Elsa's eyes widened when she realized she wasn't wearing her gloves. She instinctively tried to snatch her hands away but Emma held tight. “But how?”

“I don't know, but this means you're making progress. Please don't feel bad about today. I was the one who commandeered a horse that wasn't ready to be ridden. I made my choices, Elsa. And not all of them were bad.”

“Killian?” Elsa asked.

Emma felt the happy excitement of their talk swell in her chest. “He said he wants to court me. I was so happy to see him, Elsa. He just held me and made me feel safe.”

“And you kissed.”

Emma flushed. “And that. I don't know if I can describe it.” It felt like a very private thing.

“You don't have to. I'm happy, knowing you are happy and safe. He's a good man, Emma.”

“So's Liam,” Emma said knowingly.

Elsa blushed. “We're talking about you, not me.”

“He's smitten with you, Elsa. It's so obvious.”

Elsa shook her head. “I can't,” she said, biting her lip. “I don't want to hurt him.”

“He's seen what you can do. What's there to be afraid of?”

“I destroyed an entire table full of food just this morning!”

“And you're holding my hand right now with nothing happening. Now I don't recommend getting caught on a runaway horse, but maybe you should talk to him.”

“The coronation is in a few days time.”

“That's an excuse. I don't know how long we can stay after that. If you feel something for him, I think you should tell him.”

Elsa's reply got swallowed in any angry shout from the hall. Elsa got up to investigate.

Killian planted himself squarely in front of Emma's closed door, pausing only to hurry to _his_ room to fetch his sword. Emma needed to rest; he wasn't letting anyone in that Emma did not expressly give permission. He hoped Elsa was a comfort to his princess, even though he wanted to be with her himself. However, after their interlude in the trees perhaps some time apart was good. He was serious about not wanting to bugger up his chance with her. There wasn't anyone like her.

Eventually, Liam appeared, looking concerned. “The princess?”

Killian was relieved to see him. “Inside. She's resting, speaking to the Queen.”

“Elsa's with her?”

Killian noted the use of the Queen's given name, but he didn't remark on it. “Indeed. The Queen blames herself, I think.”

Liam frowned. “What _did_ happen?” Killian explained. Liam squeezed his shoulder when he got a little choked up. Emma's terror stuck a deep chord in his heart. “But she's okay?”

“Aye. Frightened out of her wits but unharmed. I shudder to think...”

“You got to her, brother. She's fine.” He paused. “Why didn't you tell me how close you'd gotten?”

“We were supposed to have breakfast together to discuss that very thing.” He blew out a breath. “Liam, I think...I think I'm in love with her.” It was the feeling he kept coming back to, the nameless emotion he'd felt when she kissed him.

“I wondered if you would figure that out.”

Killian scowled. “Liam...”

“I told you, Killian. If she feels similarly, then you have nothing to be worried about. Just don't rush into anything, okay?”

“You think I'm worthy to court a princess?” he asked, startled.

“I may not always show it, but I am very proud of the man you've become, Killian. I wouldn't mind having her as a sister.”

“Let's not get ahead of ourselves, brother,” Killian muttered. “I haven't started courting her yet.”

Liam started to reply but his attention turned to a commotion down the hall. A short balding man in a uniform neither brother had ever seen strode toward them, two hulking bodyguards behind him. The man was muttering to himself. Or to his bodyguards, it was difficult to tell. But Killian instantly disliked him.

“I wish to express my sympathies to the princess,” the man announced, stopping directing in front of Killian. “Step aside, young man.”

“The princess is not currently receiving visitors,” Killian said firmly. “But I will pass along your condolences.”

The man puffed out his chest. “Don't you know who I am?” he screeched. “I am the Duke of Weselton! I spoke to the princess just this morning, such a kind girl suffering such a terrible fright. I demand to see her!”

“No.”

“Now see here!” the Duke cried. “I have a very important message and I will be heard! Out of my way!” The little man tried to charge past Killian but the brothers were too quick. They both drew their swords, crossing the sharp blades across the Duke's path.

“I don't care if you're the ruddy Sultan of Agrabah,” Killian growled dangerously. “You are not getting inside this room.”

“Guards! Guards!” the Duke yelled. His own bodyguards drew their swords while half a dozen of the palace guards came running. “I demand you remove this man!”

“He is under my command,” Liam snarled. “He's doesn't answer to anyone but me or the princess.” The Arendelle guards wavered, unsure what to do as the Duke continued to screech.

Emma's door opened. “What is going on out here?” Elsa demanded imperiously. She was as angry as Killian had ever seen her. There was a distinct chill emanating from her; Killian saw almost everyone but Liam and himself step back. The snowflakes were gone, but her bright blue eyes were cold, arms folded over her chest. She looked very regal if perturbed.

“The Duke of Weaselton demanded to see the princess,” Liam explained. “We were guarding her.”

“It's _Weselton!”_ the irate Duke exclaimed.

“Your grace,” Elsa said, her voice still ice cold, “how dare you disturb my friend as she recovers? And accost her own men! Shame on you!”

“And who are you, little girl?”

Liam growled, Killian nearly choked and he noticed the Arendelle guards gasp quietly in horror. But Elsa held her head high. “I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle,” she said calmly. “And if you expect to stay in my kingdom, you will treat my guests with respect, Duke. Good night.”

The Duke's jaw dropped and he gibbered like a beached fish. He tried in vain to apologize, but Elsa refused to hear it. She turned to Killian. “Go to her,” she said quietly, offering him a kind smile. “I'll post guards.”

“Thank you, majesty.” Killian sheathed his sword and went to step inside the room, just catching his brother offer his arm to the Queen as he escorted her away. The Duke threw up his hands and left as well, thwarted in his schemes for the moment.

Killian closed the door firmly. He locked it too; surely no one could think anything unseemly when Emma asked for him? He looked around but she wasn't in the sitting room. “Emma?”

“In here.” He followed the sound of her voice, blinking a little when he found her sitting in her bed. Her robe was gone, her opaque dressing gown all that covered her. But it didn't prevent him from noticing her curves. A bolt of longing shook him. “What's going on?” she asked. She frowned. “Are you okay?”

Killian shook himself. “The charming Duke of Weselton tried to see you. We had words. The Queen sent him scurrying away.”

Emma grinned. “I knew she had it in her.”

“What?”

“To be a queen.”

“Ah. She was very...intimidating.”

“Bossy, you mean?”

He chuckled. “Something like that.”

“Comes with the territory, I think.”

“Not that you would know anything about that, lass.”

“Occupational hazard. Does it bother you?”

He shook his head. “I admire you for it, love. You'll be a bloody good queen one day.”

“Then why are you still over there?” she asked with a frown.

Killian fidgeted. “I'm not sure it would be proper. You're not dressed.”

Emma looked down at her dressing gown, a blush creeping up her neck. She'd never had a man in her room before. Aside from her father and he stopped tucking her in when she was ten. And Killian wasn't just any man. He was hers, at least she hoped he would be. “Someone insisted I rest,” she pointed out.

“Bloody fool then.” He swallowed. “This may sound forward but may I sit with you?”

Emma smiled. “Please.”

Killian removed his boots, his jacket, vest and cravat. He loosened his shirt. He felt giddy and apprehensive at the same time, still concerned about wagging tongues. However, that didn't stop him from climbing into the bed on Emma's left, carefully keeping himself above the covers. He opened his arms and she came willingly, burying her nose in the crook of his neck. Killian hummed. “How are you feeling, love?”

“Better,” she replied honestly. “Calmer, anyway. You being here helps.”

“Pleased to be of service, highness.”

Emma wrapped her arms around him. “I didn't mean it like that.”

“Forgive my jest, Emma. I was hoping to make you smile.”

That made her lips quirk up. “You don't usually have to try very hard to do that, Lieutenant.”

“Is that so?”

She flushed. “You make me happy. Just by being yourself. Unless you're being obtuse.”

“And when have I been obtuse, lass?”

Emma scoffed. “It took you until yesterday to realize I liked you.”

It was his turn to blush. “I must admit to not having much experience with the fairer sex. But I hoped. I can't tell you how often I hoped that you felt the same things I did, even though I'm merely a lieutenant.”

“Really?”

“Aye. You've haunted my dreams since the day we met, lass.”

She laid her head on his shoulder. “Would you be shocked if I told you I've dreamed about you?”

Despite all they'd said to far, it did surprise him. “I had no idea.”

“So what do we do?”

“Well, to start, I'd very much like to kiss you again.”

Emma raised her head, smiling shyly. “No waiting?”

His cheeks colored. “You're hard to resist, love. I hope you forgive me.”

“I know what I want.” She leaned forward, barely brushing her lips over his. That brief contact satisfied no one and they moved simultaneously, the kiss firmer, more insistent. Emma was more confident now, hand around his neck, fingers combed into his hair. Instinct guided her. She was hindered by the damn blanket, trying fruitlessly to kick it away. She accidentally kicked Killian in the shin and they broke apart with a yelp. “Oh gods, I am so sorry!”

Killian chuckled, the pain already fading. “It's nothing, love.” He couldn't be bothered when she felt so good in his arms. “Now where were we?” He gently eased her down so she was flat on her back, leaving him hovering above her. “Is this okay?”

She smiled. “Very.” She guided him down again, resuming their mutual learning process. She had to admit that there was no one she'd rather be discovering all this with. She moaned softly as he deepened the kiss, tongue slipping past her lips. Killian groaned into her mouth, all her little sounds going straight to his groin. She was so eager, so beautiful; it made his body ache for hers. But he restrained himself, remembering not only her very recent fright but his promise not to move too fast.

They kissed for what felt like hours, at some point they swapped so Killian was on his back. He relished the feel of her curves pressed into the hard planes of his chest, arms tight around her. When the temptation got to be too much, he broke away, kissing her forehead and resting her head on his chest. Emma could hear his heart thumping madly. She sighed. She didn't know how late it was but she was tired. It had been quite the day.

“Emma?”

“Yes?”

“I should let you rest.”

She swallowed. Spending the night alone after her insane ride didn't exactly appeal to her. And she couldn't go running to her parents like she did as a child. “Stay with me?”

“There are guards posted outside, love.”

“So?”

“They would know I didn't leave. I don't want awful gossip spread about you.”

His concern touched her heart. “Is that the only reason?”

He was silent for a long beat. “I'm not sure I trust myself with you.”

Emma sat up. _“I_ trust you. I know you don't want to rush, so we'll just be sleeping.” She bit her lip. “I don't want to be alone.”

She looked so vulnerable, her green eyes silently pleading, he felt his resolve (not very strong to begin with) crumble like brittle wood. “Very well, love. But what about the guards?”

Emma thought. “Your room is right next to mine.”

“Aye, a fact that has kept me awake a fair few nights.”

She smiled. “Well, it's obvious. We just make a door no one can see.”

“And how do we do that?”

“Magic.” She waved her hand and a door materialized in the wall to her left. Intrigued, Killian slid off the bed and turned the handle. Sure enough it opened into his bedroom.

“You are incredible,” he said in awe, turning back and giving her a huge grin.

“Get dressed, let the guards see you leave, then come back through that door. Easy.”

He hurried over and kissed her quickly. “Back in a mo.” He dressed quickly, resuming an approximation of the stalwart lieutenant, then left the room. Emma heard faint sounds of him speaking to the guards at her door, wishing them a good night. Less than a minute later, he was back, striding through the new door.

To maintain some sort of propriety, he remained in his pants and shirt when he joined her in the bed. He was a bit nervous despite what the new intimacy they had. But Emma had no such reservations, curling into his side immediately. Killian snuffed out the candle, leaving them in darkness. He felt Emma kiss the underside of his jaw. “Good night, Killian.”

“Good night, Emma.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is where it starts to get a little dirty. In case you doubted that was going to be a thing, ;)

He woke up to the sound of birds chirping; it confused him for moment. It slowly dawned on him that he wasn't in his bed. There was a sweetly sleeping Emma in front of him, back to his chest. She'd had a nightmare in the night, tossing and muttering; he soothed her with an old sea shanty an equally old sailor taught him when he was very young. He wasn't sure how they got into _this_ position, but he wasn't going to complain.

His hand rested on her stomach; she was warm beneath her night dress. Killian buried his nose in her hair, inhaling her scent, enjoying the moment. He knew he should go, dress, give her some privacy, but he couldn't tear himself away. He'd never felt like this, utter joy at having her with him and bone deep terror of messing it up. He remembered his words to Liam the night before.  _I think I'm in love with her._

Killian had never been in love before. He loved his brother. The memory of his mother. He loved the Navy, the sea. But his princess slowly wormed her way into his heart, filling gaps he hadn't known were empty. Her happiness, seeing her smile, meant more to him than anything else. Kissing her had only driven home how utterly he was in her power. He'd do anything for this woman.

Emma stirred a little, shifting, sighing. Her proximity did a whole host of  _other_ things to him and he bit his lip. He tried so hard to control his body's reactions to her but again he was utterly powerless. If he moved his hand a couple of inches up he could cup her breast, feel her softness. His lecherous thoughts were bad enough when they slept in separate rooms but having her in his arms was a whole other kind of torture. Emma's legs were bent a little, tangled with his, her derriere agonizingly close to his crotch. His cock sprang to life, despite his efforts to will it away. What if she woke up and discovered him like this? Lusting after her like she was some common wench?

She hadn't seemed put off when he told he wanted her yesterday. But she'd just had a fright and couldn't have been entirely in her right mind. Right? And there was Liam's warning not to do anything rash. Surely bedding the princess, no matter how willing, was rash. Especially now. They'd only talked about their feelings briefly the night before. And kissed. All sorts of kisses; it had been a thrill to discover the multitude of ways two people could kiss.

His cock twitched again, recalling her kisses. Killian wasn't one for spirits generally speaking but he swore her kisses were addicting. She was plaint and soft against him, it had taken a supreme effort of will to let them sleep.

Emma shifted again, her posterior rubbing firmly against his aching cock. He bit back a groan. He'd lingered too long; he needed to go, relieve the pressure before he did something they'd regret. He pulled the blanket up, tucking it carefully under her chin, before edging out of the bed. His pants were painfully tight; he endured an uncomfortable walk to the secret door between their rooms. He leaned back against it the moment it closed behind him, groaning. Killian tore at the buttons of his trousers, popping two in his haste. He moaned loudly the moment his cock sprang free; he licked his palm and took himself in hand.

His eyes fell shut as he stroked himself, picturing Emma in her bed, nude, allowing him to touch her. Long legs exposed, smooth belly, pert round breasts. Writhing as he stroked and kissed her body, pleading for more. The exquisite look on her face as he entered her. His hand moved faster, hips jerking wildly until he came with a hoarse cry of her name. Thick ropes spurted from his cock, coating his hand, staining his trousers. Spent, he slumped back against the door, slowly sliding down to the floor. How was he supposed to face her now?

Emma woke up with a smile on her face. Despite her frightening adventure, she was  _happy._ She had kissed Killian. They talked. He wanted to pursue a real relationship with her and it made her giddy. She rolled over to wish him good morning...and found herself alone in the bed. Where was he? Had he changed his mind? She looked at the door she created, wondering if he'd retreated behind it. Had she done something? She couldn't see how she could have. Killian had mentioned something about not wanting tongues to wag about him sleeping in her room. Perhaps that was it. He was giving her some privacy to dress.

Why did that disappoint her so much?

_Because you want to see where those kisses lead_ , she thought. Her attraction to him had only grown since their kiss. Or kisses, plural. She had no idea that simply kissing could be so fulfilling. But underneath, she felt the ache. And she knew he wanted her. He'd said as much.

So why had he left?

_For goodness sake, he's trying to be respectful_ , Emma scolded herself. She knew rushing into anything like what she wanted wasn't the best idea, but it wasn't like Killian was a stranger. She'd been falling for him since she met him.

Sighing, Emma threw the covers off and sat up. Their time together got interrupted yesterday; perhaps they could have a second chance today. If he still wished to court her, of course. Emma went to her closet and pulled out a light summer gown. Given her experience the day before, she had no problem with a nice quiet day spent in the gardens or the library. Or anywhere she and her lieutenant could talk and be alone.

She washed in the basin and dressed methodically. She sat at her vanity and brushed her hair, trying not to wonder where Killian was.

Killian counted to a hundred before getting up. He stripped off the remains of his uniform; they would need to be laundered. He considered his options as he cleaned himself up and trimmed his beard; he had a stripped down version of his uniform, his dress uniform and some plain clothes. What would Emma want to do today? Could they have the day they meant to enjoy yesterday? Elsa's coronation was close, but most of the preparations were complete. Surely the Queen could spare Emma for the day.

He got out the simple uniform and dressed. It was good enough to escort Emma around the castle, if that was her wish. He regretted leaving her so abruptly; he'd been looking forward to waking up with her. But his body betrayed him, so he ran before he could offend her. He'd have to plead for forgiveness, he decided.

His boots were still in Emma's bedroom so he tiptoed silently through the magical door in his stocking feet. There was Emma, sitting at her vanity, idly brushing her hair. She looked pensive, unhappy and his heart clenched. Was that his fault? Quietly, he crossed the room, clearing his throat to alert her to his presence.

Emma looked up, eyes lighting up when she saw him. He looked different, wearing a less stuffy version of his Navy uniform. It showed off his muscled physique much better; she liked it. “Good morning,” she said, putting down her gilt handled brush.

“Good morning to you too, Emma. Did you sleep well?”

She nodded. “I had my own personal lullaby.”

He flushed. “Twas nothing, love.”

Slowly, Emma stood and stepped around the bench. “Thank you for staying with me.”

“Apologies for my abrupt departure this morning. It was not my intention.”

Her lips quirked up. “What was your intention?”

He stepped closer, pleased she didn't seem to be upset with him. “Why to kiss you good morning of course.”

Emma moved until they were less than six inches apart. “You still can.” He seemed to move in slow motion, taking her in his arms and kissing her sweetly. Emma wrapped her arms round his neck and returned his kiss with more fervor. Heat pooled in her belly as they surrendered, all her fears about him changing his mind banished.

They broke the kiss, panting, foreheads pressed together. “That is how one should begin the day,” Killian said, thumbs stroking her lower back. The warmth of him seeped through her thin gown; she felt happy and content once more.

“And how is that?”

“With a smile and a kiss from a gorgeous woman.”

She blushed. “And how do you know that, lieutenant?”

He shrugged. “Didn't until just now. I wouldn't mind many more mornings like this, lass.”

She pressed her lips to his again. “Me too.”

“So how would you like to spend the day?”

“Well, breakfast first. I'm starving.” She toyed with the soft hair at his nape. “After that? It doesn't matter, as long as I get to spend it with you.”

“I'm sorry we didn't get our day, Emma.”

“It's not your fault. And the day wasn't all bad.”

“No?”

She shook her head. “The last part was amazing.”

Killian sighed. “Aye. Kissing you is...I'm not sure I have words. Far better than my feeble imagination could construct.”

She bit her lip at his admission. He'd imagined kissing her? For how long? Why had they wasted so much time? Emma didn't know what would happen after Elsa's coronation; they both had duties as much as she wished they didn't. She wanted to savor every moment with him for as long as they could before those duties intruded. She stood up on her toes and slanted her lips over his, kissing him passionately. Killian got swept up in her, walking them back until she hit the vanity. Her possessions rattled as he lifted her onto it, still kissing her, growing bolder, raining kisses the length of her pale throat. His scruff scratched her skin and she moaned.

With effort, he raised his head, breathing hard. “Bloody hell, Emma.”

She licked her lips and nodded. “I know.”

He cupped her face gently. “I want you so much; it's been killing me these last weeks. But you know how deeply I feel for you, don't you? If I buggered this up, I would never forgive myself.”

Emma held his forearms. His blue eyes were bright, earnest, tinged with what she thought was desire. But she saw something else there, something that spoke to her heart. What she felt for Killian made her crush on Graham seem childish and inconsequential. Killian was looking at her the way her father looked at her mother. With love in his heart. She smiled hesitantly, reaching up to stroke his cheek.

“Killian, I feel the same way. _Exactly_ the same way. I wanted to be with you before yesterday. But you were so reserved, so proper, I couldn't figure out how to tell you. This is all new to me too.”

He let out a slow breath. “To think that you would want someone like me...”

“Hey, you're amazing. Smart, dedicated, loyal. You came up through the ranks on your own merits. I knew all that from the beginning. Then I got to know _you_ , Killian.” She shrugged. “I'm happier when you're around. I'm glad I came here. For Elsa and Anna. But it also gave us this. We just have to enjoy it.”

“You're still the princess.”

“I'm a woman too, you know.”

He chuckled dryly. “As I know all too well, lass.” He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, laying her head on his chest. “But I don't fancy your father throwing me in the brig or sending me to the hangman.”

“Is that what you're worried about?”

“There are other things as well.”

He didn't need to elaborate on those. She wasn't  _that_ naive. She knew where babies came from. But would that be so bad?  _Okay, slow down, Emma._ “What do we do then?”

He tipped her face up. “Enjoy each other's company.” He kissed her lips. “Spend time together.” Another kiss. “And get creative.” He grinned before kissing her one last time, with just a hint of the passion he felt. “Let's give it some time, love. I'm not going anywhere.”

Emma nodded, kissing his hand. “Okay.” Her stomach growled. “I think we could start by finding food.”

Killian laughed. “Aye.” He helped her down and they reluctantly parted to exit their rooms separately, after Killian retrieved his boots. Elsa's guards were still posted; Emma was going to say something about that. She loved having their secret door, but she wasn't ashamed to be seen with him, nor did she care what anyone else thought. Her parents wanted her to be happy and each hour that passed, Emma grew more certain that Killian was her prince.

They walked arm in arm to the private family dining room; the royal sisters were there—Anna completely recovered from her illness—but so was Liam. Killian looked expectantly at his brother but Liam just shook his head.

“Emma!” Anna and Elsa cried together. Killian had to step back at the trio embraced, Anna murmuring excitedly about how worried they'd been about her.

“Killian took care of me,” Emma said, smiling at him. “He was amazing.”

Killian flushed, nearly knocked over as Princess Anna rushed to hug him. “You're a hero!” she cried.

“Anna, let him breathe,” Elsa said gently. When Anna stepped back, she hugged Killian too. To his surprise, she wasn't cold. “Thank you, Killian. Truly.”

He looked down, scratching behind his ear nervously. “I couldn't let anything happen to her,” he said softly for only Elsa to hear.

“I'm so happy for you both,” Elsa said warmly.

They settled into breakfast; it felt more like a family than any meal they'd shared so far. Killian kept an eye on Liam and the Queen; were they closer than he remembered? Liam said that he didn't know if there was something going on, but Killian could see it plainly. Perhaps it was his own happiness with Emma coloring his perception, but Liam looked completely smitten with the white haired queen. Both Jones boys in love with royalty? Who would have thought that?

Anna looked oddly distant though, not eating with her usual gusto. Emma tried to engage her in conversation but after her initial exuberance, she seemed to turn in on herself. It occurred to Killian that she may feel left out. And lonely. He remembered Anna telling him about how quiet things were before Emma arrived, how they never got visitors.

But Liam, it seemed, noticed as well. “Princess, would you like another dancing lesson after breakfast?”

Anna's face lit up. “Yes! I've been trying to practice and it's really hard by myself.”

“That sounds fun,” Emma said, munching on some fruit.

“Maybe you should rest some more, Emma,” Elsa said, winking at her friend. “Get some fresh air?”

“Aye, the Queen and I can take over the Princess's lesson. You should rest, highness,” Liam added.

Emma nodded and looked at Killian, who smothered a laugh. Elsa and Liam were conspiring to give them some time alone, for which Emma was grateful. “My back is still a little sore,” she said. “You can tell us all about it at dinner, right, Anna?”

“Definitely!”

An hour later, Emma and Killian walked hand in hand toward the gardens. “So does your back truly hurt?” he asked, mildly concerned.

Emma shook her head. “Maybe just a little tinge but nothing too serious. I think Elsa was simply trying to give us some time alone.”

Killian chuckled. “My brother as well. Are we that transparent?”

Emma laid her head on his shoulder. “I'm okay with that.”

Killian smiled to himself; only a few days ago he'd have thought this type of affection from her was impossible. He opened the door leading out into the palace gardens. “Ladies first.”

Emma mock curtsied and stepped into the garden. She giggled, twirling around in the warm sunshine. Killian watched her, just beaming, because she looked so happy. He followed her down the path, it didn't take long until they were out of earshot of the palace.

“What?” Emma asked, catching him watching her.

“You're a vision.”

She shrugged, her cheeks flushing. “I'm just me.”

Killian took her hand in his, continuing down the path. “A royal princess with magic? Who handles a sword better than men twice her size? Is an amazing friend who has a loving, giving heart? You're extraordinary.”

“I already like you. No need to sweet talk me, Killian.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

She laughed. “Let's talk about something else.”

“Such as?”

“You could tell me a story. Like yesterday?”

“You want to hear about my adventures?” he asked with a teasing smirk.

“This is the farthest away from home I've ever been on my own.” she reminded him. “Where have you been? Have you talked to many people from other kingdoms? Seen interesting creatures?”

Killian was honored by her curiosity, so he did his best to answers all of her questions. It was the most he'd ever talked about himself. Every time he tried to steer the conversation toward her, she demurred. He opened up, talking about things he hadn't discussed in years. They found a bench to rest on and Killian gently rubbed her back as he told her about his mother. She smiled sadly and held his hand, moved by his heartfelt memories.

Someone from the palace brought out a lunch spread for them; Emma suspected Elsa's involvement again. They laid out a blanket in the grotto with the swing, soaking in some sunshine as they ate a light lunch. Emma reclined against his chest when they were finished; she got a bit sleepy as Killian combed his fingers through her tresses. But she was relaxed and happy, so she just started to talk. About her fears of ruling, about living up to her parents' expectations, about how Elsa would cope when they left.

“The Queen seems better recently,” Killian observed, resting his hands on her stomach.

“She and your brother seem...close.”

“I noticed that this morning. I knew he'd thought highly of her but he was a bit unsure of her feelings.”

“You talked to him?”

Killian smiled. “He knows about us as well. He picked up on my feelings for you before I was ready to admit them to myself.”

“Oh.”

“Frankly, I'm not certain he would be as pleased if he hadn't also had his heart stolen by royalty.”

Emma felt her own heart flutter in her chest. “Why?”

Killian dropped a kiss to the crown of her head. “I wasn't keen to take this mission at first,” he admitted. “Liam was much more matter of fact about it, but we'd always dreamed of achieving glory serving our kingdom with honor. In peace or war. I was so excited to be back with him, on a ship under his command. I imagined us on all sorts of missions for the King and Queen.”

“'More important tasks for the flagship of the King's fleet'?”

His face reddened. “So you heard that.”

She giggled. “Yeah. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I wanted to see you for myself.”

“I didn't know what to make of you,” he informed her, giving her a little squeeze. He really enjoyed the small gestures of affection; her acceptance of them made him feel bolder than he ever even considered being with a lady. “You shattered my idea of what a princess was.”

“And what was that?”

“Ladylike for one. Granted, I haven't had the company of many ladies, but I'd read about them in books.”

Emma burst out laughing. “In books? You tried to learn about women from books?” He flushed, embarrassed. Emma looked up and felt bad about her outburst. “Hey, I'm sorry.” She sat up, taking his hands in hers. “Want to know a secret?” He nodded. “I've read some books too. Ones my mother doesn't know about.”

Killian blinked at her. “And how did they prepare you, love?”

“Not very well,” she admitted. “Until yesterday I'd never been kissed.”

He soaked in her delicate features, the sheer beauty that was Emma. “Neither had I.”

“How do you think we're doing so far?”

He grinned. “Perhaps we should practice and revisit that question.”

Emma's smile rivaled the sun just before she leaned into him. He sighed as their lips met; it was soft, slow, sweet. His arm went around her waist and urged her closer, never breaking the rhythm of their kiss. Emma held him awkwardly, warmth spreading through her body. They paused only to breathe when she got a little dizzy.

Killian somehow found himself on the ground, Emma's small hands wandering his chest as they continued to kiss. Her rather innocent explorations were like a jolt to his system and he wanted her. He wanted her so much he couldn't think straight. Emma could feel his body through the thin shirt, the strong wiry muscles bunching and flexing under her touch. Heat pooled once more in her belly and she moaned softly.

Killian stopped her hands; they were wandering too far south for his tenuous control. “Slow down, darling,” he panted.

Emma was too hot, even in her light gown; her legs were a bit tangled in her petticoats. “Now do you believe me?”

“About what, love?”

“That I want you too.”

“Bloody hell.”

Emma lay on her side, giving them some space. “Are you okay?”

He laughed dryly, trying not to wince at how tight his pants were. He hoped Emma didn't notice. “I'll be fine in a few minutes.”

“What? Oooh,” she said, blushing. “Sorry.”

“Don't be sorry. I've been dealing with it for some time now.”

“Me too.”

He looked up at her. He knew she was telling the truth; he could see the desire in her green eyes. “I don't want to hurt you.”

She decided then and there to find a way for them to be together. Perhaps she could talk to one of the staff; surely there was a healer around somewhere. Until then, they would exercise patience and as Killian said earlier, get creative. “I told you. I trust you, Killian.”

Her trust meant everything to him. Calmer now, he sat up. “When we return to Misthaven, if you wish it, I'll speak to your parents. Formally ask for permission to court you.”

“But you already have that. I want you to court me.”

“I know, love. But when we left, I was merely your bodyguard. It could be a shock for them.”

“Is this a good form thing?” she said teasingly.

He nodded, pleased she understood. “It won't change anything between us. But I don't wish them to think I ensnared you with nefarious charms. I'm only a lieutenant, not a prince.”

“You're too good to be nefarious.”

He cocked a brow at her. “When it comes to you, I harbor some very...unchaste and nefarious thoughts, love.”

“You're not the only one.”

“Perhaps we should direct our energies somewhere else for the time being?”

“Like where?”

“A game?”

She beamed. “I like games.”

“Excellent.” He helped her up and kissed her swiftly. They discussed their new activity, a game of hide and seek. Emma hadn't played in years but it sounded fun. Especially since the reward for seeking was kisses. Killian was the first to hide, Emma counted to a hundred before seeking him out. The palace gardens were enormous, but how far could he get in a couple of minutes? She searched everywhere in the immediate vicinity, no Killian.

“Now where did he go?” she muttered, expanding her search. She was forbidden from using her magic, but her mother and Ruby had taught her the rudiments of tracking. She called on those skills now, eyes finally alighting on a broken branch in the dirt. She looked up, finding Killian in the tree. “Found you.”

He frowned, pretending to be disappointed. “Going to climb up and claim your kiss?”

“Why should I do that? You can just come down.”

“As you wish.” He climbed down, giving her a good view of his backside as he did. Her fingers practically itched to touch him, tugging on his shirt the moment he was on the ground again. Emma kissed him hard on the mouth, stealing his breath. “My turn,” he growled softly.

Emma scampered off the moment his eyes were closed; it would be harder to find a hiding place with her skirts. She knew there was a rock formation somewhere but in her haste she couldn't find it. She wound up ducking into some thick foliage, the summer blooms blending with her gown.

Killian searched high and low for her, mouth still tingling from her kiss. Every kiss messed with his good sense; he had a feeling he was fighting a losing battle when it came to her. His heart already belonged to her; it wouldn't be long before everything else did too.

He caught movement out of the corner of his eye; he turned, squinting into the dense foliage. Sunlight shone off...something. Gold perhaps, like her hair? He'd already been in that direction but it didn't hurt to look again. Emma tried to make herself as small as possible but disturbed one of the bushes, giving her away. Killian grinned, parting the colorful flowers. “There you are.”

“You cheated.”

“I assure you, I did not. Twas the sun that gave you away.” He fingered a lock of her hair, bringing it to his lips. “Lovely.”

“Sometimes I wish it was dark like my mother's.”

“Now why would you wish that? You're a beautiful lass, Emma. Just as you are.”

Emma shrugged. “She was considered very beautiful when she was my age.”

“She passed that on to you. You're stunning. And she's still quite lovely, if I may say so.”

Emma smiled. “Definitely lead with that when you talk to her.”

“Aye?”

Emma put her hands on his chest. “All women enjoy a little flattery, lieutenant. Didn't your books teach you that?”

His heart rate picked up. He couldn't help it when she touched him so. “Must have missed that part, love. But I think I've found a much better teacher.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Definitely.” He claimed his kiss; it was sweet and heartfelt like her.

They played a few more silly games; some of them were difficult for two people but neither wanted to break their private bubble. He pushed on her the swing again. It was nearly dinner time and they had returned to their blanket, using Killian's jacket as a pillow and laying on their sides. They talked about everything and nothing, holding hands. If love was supposed to feel like this, then Emma completely understood how her parents stayed so happy. It was a warm bubble in her chest, fragile and new.

_Oh gods, I do love him_ , Emma realized, listening to him talk about some of the places he still wanted to visit. She wasn't even listening that closely; she just liked the sound of his voice. But he was smiling and animated, his enthusiasm infectious.

“Maybe we could go together,” Emma suggested.

“I'd like that. You should see the world, lass.”

“Only if I have my trusty bodyguard with me.”

“You hardly need me for that.”

“Maybe not. But it wouldn't be as fun without you. I had planned on giving you a terrible time, running off on my own, but I decided I liked having you around better.” She pressed a kiss to his lips. “So not my bodyguard. My...” She paused, unsure. Was there a word for them at the moment?

“We have time, Emma. I'm content to be yours no matter what label you choose.”

She smiled. “It's getting dark.”

“Aye, shall we head inside for dinner? See if Liam and the Queen survived dance lessons?”

Emma giggled. “Yes, let's.”

Killian insisted on gathering up their picnic and taking it inside. A servant met then in the hall, taking the basket and blanket from him. They had to duck down a staircase then back up to avoid the Duke of Weselton, but it was worth it. Anna was dancing with her sister when they arrived in the dining room while Liam sat off by himself. Killian looked questioningly at Emma, who nodded. “Go,” she whispered.

Killian smiled gratefully and went to sit next to his brother. “Busy day, brother?” he asked.

Liam chuckled. “That obvious?”

“You do seem a little tired. Tired but happy.”

“Running a ship is nothing compared to keeping up with Princess Anna,” Liam joked.

“But you weren't there for her.”

Liam glanced at Elsa, who was talking to Emma. “She loves her sister.”

“And you love her.”

Liam stared into his glass. “Aye, I do. She's very...special, Killian.”

“I know precisely how you feel, brother. Truly.”

“Enjoy your day with the princess?”

“Very much. I could have spent many more hours with her.”

Liam nodded, then glanced back at Elsa nervously. “I don't know how to tell her. Or even if I should. She'd the bloody Queen, Killian.”

Killian had never seen his brother so nervous about a woman. Liam wasn't the sort to have a wench in every port, but he had a lot more experience than Killian did. But as Liam said, Elsa was special. She'd been isolated and afraid for so many years. Only now was she beginning to come out of her shell. But it was a delicate balance, emotional upsets still caused her powers to go haywire.

“Honesty is best, I think. After I told Emma...everything felt different. _Feels_ different.” Had it really only been two days ago? It felt longer. “If you truly care for her, you should tell her before it's too late.”

Liam took a long pull of his wine then nodded. “Can you imagine it? If things go...well for us, we could unite two kingdoms, Killian.”

He hadn't considered it but it was true. It was so much bigger than any glory they could find at sea, but that didn't even matter. If Emma wasn't a princess, he would still love her. He suspected Liam was the same. Being royal didn't make their loves special. Not even their magic made them special. It was their goodness that made them so very precious.

“I wish Mother could see us now,” Killian said quietly.

“I've thought of her often the last few weeks. She would be proud, Killian. And, I think, she would urge us to follow our hearts.”

Killian nodded. “Aye, she would.”

“Hey, you two!” Emma called. “Anna wants to show us something!”

The brothers grinned at each other and hurried off to see Princess Anna's latest adventure.

* * *

After dinner the quintet retired to the library. Anna fetched piles of books and they amused each other by taking turns doing dramatic readings from them. Anna and Killian were by far the best; Liam joked that their status as the younger sibling made them naturally dramatic. Elsa lightly smacked his arm; Emma noticed she was back to wearing her gloves but suspected it was for Anna's benefit. Elsa was still mulling over telling her sister the truth.

It made her a little sad, watching the siblings together. Her own brother was so much younger than her, sometimes it felt like she didn't have one at all. And she knew they would probably never be close, not like Elsa and Anna or Liam and Killian. Emma didn't resent Neal, had enjoyed looking after him when he was a baby. But he was only eight and Emma was an adult now. They didn't know what to talk about when they were alone with their parents.

Neal also didn't possess any powers. That was a burden Emma carried alone.

Emma wandered over to the window, lost in thought. She could just make out the village in the darkness, the silhouette of the  _Jewel of the Realm._ There were many more ships in the little harbor now, more nobility and other royalty arriving for the coronation. It was only two days away.

“Emma?”

Emma jumped. “Oh, hi, Elsa.”

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I'm fine.”

She looked out the window; the  _Jewel_ lay in the center of the pane. “Homesick?” she guessed.

“Not exactly.”

“You have been gone for weeks now, Emma. I would miss Arendelle terribly if I were gone that long.”

“I do miss Mother. And Papa. But I'm really glad I made this trip. I get to see you. And Anna. That's important too.”

“And you met Killian.”

She smiled. “Yeah.”

“What do you think will happen when you go home?”

“Killian wants to make his courting official by speaking to my parents.”

“That's wonderful! So he's serious in his intentions, not that I doubted it. You two make a lovely couple, Emma.”

Emma looked over her shoulder; Anna was showing her new dance skills to Killian. She looked positively ecstatic. “He thinks my parents may not approve.”

“Why not?”

“Because things have happened so fast?”

“Does he know how your parents met?”

“I don't think so. Not the whole story.”

“Maybe you should tell him. True Love tends to run in your family, I think.”

Emma waved her hand; several torches at the docks ignited. “I should think so.”

“Emma! Someone will see!” Elsa hissed.

By someone Elsa meant Anna. “Anna's busy with Killian. See?” Sure enough the auburn haired girl was showing the Jones brothers the list of songs she was requesting from the orchestra, completely oblivious. “You have to tell her some time,” Emma whispered.

Elsa looked pained. “I know. After, okay? After the coronation, I'll tell her. Will you stay for that?”

Emma nodded. “Of course.”

They rejoined the others; Liam commented that it was getting late. Anna started to complain, but Elsa echoed his sentiments. Emma took Killian's arm, bidding everyone a good night. They strolled back to their rooms; a new set of guards was outside her door. Emma cursed silently; she'd forgotten to mention having them removed to Elsa. Killian looked disappointed but he very properly wished her a good night, bowing before taking his leave.

Emma entered her room, sad they couldn't at least have had a good night kiss. But aside from Elsa, Liam and Anna, no one knew their relationship had shifted. Killian seemed intent on keeping it that way for the moment. Emma lit a few candles with magic then went about her toilette, preparing for bed. She noticed Killian's discarded clothes from the night before were gone, her room cleaned.

She sat at her vanity once more, brushing her hair until it shined. She stifled a yawn, secretly hoping Killian would come through the door again and kiss her good night. When he didn't, she tried to go to sleep instead. After tossing for about ten minutes, she gave up. She wanted her kiss, damn it.

Emma got up and slipped on her robe. If he wasn't going to come to her, then she would go to him. She lit a candle and opened the magical door.

Killian sat hunched over a desk, writing something. Emma cocked her head, wondering what could have him so engrossed. “Killian?” she said quietly.

He jumped, clearly startled. “Emma? Gods, love, you scared me!”

She looked at him apologetically. “Sorry.”

“What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you.”

Her reason seemed stupid and selfish now. “Nevermind.”

Killian got up before she could go. “I thought I'd let you sleep, lass. We had a full day.”

“I...hoped you'd kiss me good night,” she admitted.

His face softened. “Aye, it was very remiss of me. Apologies, darling.”

“I'm getting Elsa to remove those guards. I don't need them when I have you.”

“I should think not,” he teased.

Emma smiled and cupped his cheek. “Kiss me.”

He captured her lips in a soft kiss, pulling her close. Emma leaned into him eagerly, gradually deepening the kiss until they were both breathless. “I love kissing you,” Killian murmured, lips moving over her cheek, peppering the skin with more kisses.

Emma laughed. “I'm pretty fond of it too.”

“Just fond? I know I'm new at this, love, but I think it's better than _fond_.”

“Just shut up and kiss me again, _lieutenant.”_

“As you wish, princess,” he replied, immediately covering her mouth with his.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma woke to warm lips on her skin. She shivered under the warm coverlet, a sigh escaping her lips. She stretched out like a cat, causing her bedmate to groan low in his throat.

“Bloody hell, lass,” he whispered, tightening his grip on her middle. “Such temptation.”

Emma smiled to herself; she could feel him behind her, a certain part of him _very_ prominent against her ass. For the second night in a row they shared a bed, his this time rather than hers. He'd been so shy and earnest when he asked her to stay, she couldn't deny him. Not that she wanted to. Emma wanted to experience everything with him. Having him beside her was quickly becoming a habit.

She rolled over and opened her eyes. “Hello there,” she said, gazing into his too blue eyes.

“Morning, love,” he replied, hand resting on her hip now. “Sleep well?”

“Perfectly.” She reached up and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. His dark hair was adorably messy; he was so handsome her chest hurt. “You?”

“Very well. Pleased you're still here, to be honest. Sometimes I half believe the last few days have been some sort of fever dream.”

She frowned a little, fingers stroking his whiskery cheek. “Why would you think that?”

“Never in my wildest imaginings did I think you'd ever want me back, love.”

Her frown deepened. She knew on some level Killian believed he wasn't good enough for her. Or some other noble nonsense. But Emma knew better. Even if she was interested in a prince, how could she know he didn't want her for her position? She was going to be Queen one day whether she liked it or not. But Killian cared about her,  _Emma_ , she knew he did. She could see it in his eyes, the way he held her. She didn't know how she knew but she did.

Emma leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “I'm really here, Killian. I want to be with you.”

Killian searched her face; she was so utterly beautiful like this, fresh from sleep. He couldn't bear to let her down. He reached up and thumbed her dimpled chin, pulling her in for another kiss. Kissing her was like the tide, sucking him out to sea. One kiss turned to two, then three, until they were clutching each other, mouths fused together. His fading erection came back full force, as much as he tried to hide it from her.

But Emma grew bold, her nimble hands sliding up under his night shirt. For the first time, she felt his bare chest, even if she couldn't see it. He was hot to the touch, muscles hard and defined. Her nails scratched through his wiry chest hair; Killian broke the kiss, panting. “Emma...gods.”

“What?” She nipped at his pulse, discovering how much he liked that the night before. “I like touching you.”

Killian's eyes fluttered close; she was driving him mad. But if she stopped he might explode from want. Blindly, he found her lips, bunching the fabric of her nightdress in his hands. “Temptress.”

“I want you,” she whispered against his lips. His touch burned her, even though the fabric of her clothes. She desperately wanted to know how his hands would feel on her skin. “So much, Killian.”

He kissed her hard. “As do I...but we can't.” Before she could protest, he kissed her silent. “At least not yet. I don't want to frighten you, lass.”

“You won't,” she assured him. “I trust you.”

He sighed heavily. “Just...patience, love? Please? I'd never forgive myself if I hurt you.”

Emma extracted her hands and cupped his cheeks. She kissed him and smiled. “For now. But don't think I'm going to forgo kissing you, lieutenant.”  _And other things that may lead to_ , she thought mischievously.

“That would be the worst sort of torture.” He smiled back and kissed her sweetly. “But thank you.”

She nodded. They kissed for some minutes until growling stomachs reminded them of breakfast. Emma departed for her room, agreeing to meet Killian outside her door in fifteen minutes. She washed and dressed, choosing a lavender dress. As she did, she thought again about Killian's concerns about them being intimate together. There wasn't much she could do about his self doubt except continue to show him how much she cared about him. She wasn't sure she was ready to tell him she loved him. Was it too soon? It had only been a few days, even though they'd known each other for weeks now. But Emma knew time didn't matter. Her parents fell in love in a single day. More than twenty years later they were still the happiest people she knew.

Emma once asked her father how he knew the bandit he met on the road was his True Love. To which he replied that he didn't; he simply knew that his life was meaningless without her. Emma had been too young, too naive, to understand what he meant. But she was fairly certain she was starting to. Her world was just brighter with Killian in it.

In lieu of words, Emma did what she did best. She formed a plan of action.

Killian nodded to the guards as he stopped to wait for Emma. Even as her bodyguard, it wouldn't be proper to enter her chambers without permission unless there was some sort of emergency. It was so difficult to remember the rules he spent his life adhering to, the rules Liam had taught him about good form. He loved Emma so completely, the rules seemed frivolous in comparison. But he had to do this right by her. He would not allow her to become less in anyone's eyes. Not on his account.

Emma emerged, very pretty with her golden hair in a simple chignon and a simple pale lavender dress. It was much less formal than what she usually wore but he liked it. “Highness.”

“Lieutenant.” She smiled and took his arm and together they went up to breakfast. They joined Elsa, Anna and Liam once more in the private family dining room, the scent of freshly baked pastries tinging the air. “I'm starving,” Emma said, rubbing her stomach.

“There's plenty,” Elsa said, giving her friend a gentle hug. Killian nodded and moved over to his brother, who looked pensive but determined. He looked at Liam questioningly but he shook his head. Killian shrugged and began filling his own plate.

They ate, listening to Anna's chatter about the latest arrivals. She took great joy in documenting all the visitors. Much of the palace was full; some lesser nobility was forced to stay in the village. Anna rattled off the kingdoms, giving commentary to each. Corona, the Southern Isles, Weselton, Hanover, and Essen were among the dozens that had sent representatives to Elsa's coronoation. Killian thought Elsa looked a little green but it was gone as quickly as it came.

Still, he wondered if she was ready to be put on display for her people and their visitors.

“Liam, Killian, I was hoping you could help with a delicate matter at the docks,” Elsa said, gloved hands holding her cup. “It seems the delegation from Hanover sent too many ships.”

“Of course,” Liam said smartly. Killian, however was disappointed. He'd been hoping to spend the morning with Emma.

Elsa frowned at Emma. “Do you mind if I borrow Killian for a bit?”

To Killian's surprise, she shook her head. “Sure. Anna wanted to show me her new gown, didn't you, Anna?”

Anna looked surprised but nodded enthusiastically. “Yes! I got it last night and it's beautiful! Wait til you see!”

Killian knew Emma well enough to know she was up to something but he didn't get to question her. After the meal, she kissed him swiftly on the cheek, promising to find him later. He didn't like leaving her but she would be safe enough with Anna.

Emma felt bad about her tiny subterfuge but Elsa's request of the Jones brothers was perfect for putting her plan into action. She thought she would have to wait, but this was too good of an opportunity to waste. She linked her arm with Anna's and they headed toward the younger girl's room, leaving Elsa to her Council meeting.

“So what are we really up to?” Anna asked curiously.

Emma laughed. “Was it that obvious?”

“Well, I did get my gown but I didn't think you'd pass up time with Killian just to see it.”

Emma felt a twinge of guilt. “I'm sorry, Anna. I didn't mean to disappear.”

“Are you kidding? I think it's great!” Anna smiled broadly. “Honestly, you are so cute together! Killian's very handsome. And sweet. And polite. Have you kissed him yet? Oh, tell me everything, Emma! Please!”

Emma squeezed her friend's hand. “Okay, on one condition.”

“What?”

“I need you to help me find someone.”

“Oh, you know I will!” They hurried to her room so Emma could explain exactly what she needed. It was difficult because she didn't want to get too personal. She adored Anna but Anna wasn't exactly discreet. She had a tendency to talk before thinking out her words. Which was usually adorable but not good for keeping secrets. It took over an hour but Emma managed to talk a little about her new relationship and find out what she needed from Anna. She knew the staff better than anyone in the palace; they were the closest thing the princess had to real friends. Anna offered to keep everyone busy while Emma took on her mission.

Emma's first stop was the kindly head maid, who gave her directions to her destination. The woman didn't ask too many questions, for which Emma was grateful. Of the two discreet exits from the palace, Emma opted for the kitchens rather than the stables. She hadn't had a nightmare again, but the memory of her ride still sent an unpleasant shiver down her spine. She'd have to get back on the horse as her father would say, but for this mission, walking would do just as well. She went out the kitchen entrance, a cloak and hood on despite the warm summer day. The breeze coming off the ocean made it bearable under the shabby fabric. She was dressed simply; no one looked at her twice as she headed for the village. Most everyone was far too busy with the final preparations for the coronation to paid her any heed.

She followed the directions given but took a wrong turn twice before she found the right home. The small cottage was two stories, wood and mortar with a a thatched roof. It was a quaint place, a single shingle hanging by the door. Apothecary. Emma knocked twice and stepped inside.

“Just a minute!” came a feminine voice from somewhere in the bowels of the cottage. “Down, Benji! Down I say!” Emma heard a dog bark once and some scuffling, then everything was quiet. A squat older woman with brown but graying hair came out from the doorway to Emma's right, wiping her hands on her apron. There was some dirt smudged on her brow. “Now, what can I do for you, missy?”

Emma licked her lips and lowered her hood. “Are you Blaire?”

“Indeed I am. This used to be me husband's shop til he had the sense to leave it me, gods rest him. Are you a foreigner?”

Emma suddenly wondered if this was a good idea, but she had to try. “Um, yes. I was wondering if you could, ah, help me with something?”

“Depends on what you need. I don't make any of those nasty potions you hear about.”

Emma didn't know what those could be but she didn't need that anyhow. “No, nothing like that. I was looking for a, um, tea.”

Blaire's hazel eyes softened. “I see. Found a young man, have you?”

“How did you...?”

“Missy, I've been a woman much longer than you've been alive. Needed it myself until a few years ago. Are you certain he's worth it? You seem young, but not as young as some I've seen.”

“Do people often ask for the tea?” she blurted.

Blaire's kind smile didn't fade. “More often than you think. It's not my place to judge, seeing as I've been around the bend a fair few times meself.”

“So it's real?” Emma had only read about such a thing in one of those books her mother didn't know she'd read.

“Yes, very real. And effective when used properly. But only when used properly. That's why I only give it to lasses I know will be responsible. Are you one of those, dear?”

Emma nodded fervently, leaning on the counter. “Yes. I will follow the instructions to the letter, I promise.”

Blaire narrowed her eyes. “You do seem to have a trustworthy air about you. What would your mother say?”

Emma chewed her lip. She hadn't thought about that. What would her mother say? Emma wasn't as close to her as to her father. But surely, her mother would want her to follow her heart? She knew they wanted her to marry. But Emma was equally certain her parents would want her to marry for love, as they did. As Elsa's parents had. As so many of their other friends had. Emma loved Killian. She wanted to be with him. In every way. Slowly, she looked into Blaire's eyes. “She would want me to follow my heart,” she said firmly.

Blaire scrutinized her for a moment longer then nodded. “Very well. Wait here.” She disappeared again, making Benji the dog bark. Emma tried to keep her excitement and nerves in check. Her foot tapped on the floor for long minutes until Blaire returned. She held a good sized sack made of brown paper. “One cup every day. That's all you need. Best keep drinking it even during your courses, just to maintain the habit. Also once you've begun you have to wait at least seven days before it's taken full effect. That's very important. Do you understand?”

Emma nodded. “Yes.” She fished in her cloak for some coins. She wasn't accustomed to carrying money, but she managed. “Thank you so much.”

Blaire handed over the sack and smiled. “Be happy, dear. There's nothing wrong with enjoying yourself the way the gods made us.”

Emma smiled. “I will. Thanks again.” She tucked the sack in her cloak and raised her hood. She left the cottage and went back the way she came, winding through the cobbled streets. It really was a pleasant little village despite the extra people, perhaps after the coronation, she and Killian could explore it.

There was a tense moment when she re-entered the kitchens (the head baker thought she was someone else) but she hurried out of there and back to her rooms. It was too early for tea but Emma was merely happy to have her treasure. As much as she wanted to move forward with Killian, they still needed to be patient. She just had remind him of his promise to be creative in the meantime.

* * *

“Honestly, are you okay, brother?” Killian asked, as they returned from the docks. They'd spent the better part of the morning working with the harbormaster to make room for the veritable fleet in the bay. While the salt air invigorated him, Killian missed Emma. He got the impression Liam wished to be with his lady love as well.

“I'm fine,” Liam snapped.

“No need to bite my head off, Liam. It was merely a question.”

Liam's shoulders sagged. “I'm sorry, Killian. I've got a lot on my mind.”

“Would any of it have to do with a certain Queen?”

Liam scowled. “I'm not sure I like this new you, brother. Too cheeky by half.”

“New me?”

“You honestly don't see it?” Killian shook his head. “You're in love, Killian. It's written all over your face. When she walks into a room, you start grinning like an idiot.”

“I do not!”

Liam chuckled. “Oh, you do. But it's nice to see. I want you to be happy. Mother would as well.”

Killian blushed. “You don't think it's...I don't know. Sudden? Inappropriate?”

“Not this 'I'm not worthy' nonsense again,” Liam groaned. “And as for sudden, you were enamored with her the moment you met her.”

“But Liam, our father...”

“The past is the past, brother. If we define ourselves by it, it will haunt us forever. You're an honorable man, Killian. Worthy of a princess's love, if you're not too much of a ponce to screw it up.”

Killian glared. “Thanks for the vote of confidence, brother.”

Liam rested his hands on each of Killian's shoulders. “I mean it, Killian. You've always been a little too much in your own head. Self reflection is good but too much can hurt you. Now I've seen you together. She loves you, I'm certain of it. But take the time to enjoy it, really get to know each other. She's a fine lass and I respect her. I like her even more for caring about you as much as I do.”

Killian didn't know what to say. His brother never gave speeches like that. So instead of trying to talk around the lump in his throat, he hugged his brother tight. Liam's confidence in him meant more than he could say. “You deserve to be happy too, Liam,” he said softly as they broke apart.

Liam sighed. “I'm going to tell her. Soon. I guess I finally know you felt on our trip here.”

Killian laughed dryly. “It was not the best feeling in the world, let me tell you.”

“Aye. How does it feel now?”

“Honestly? It's amazing. To look at her and know she feels the same? I only hope her parents approve.”

“Are you going to talk to them?”

“When we return. I want my courting to be official in their eyes.”

“I'm proud of you, Killian. Seeing as our monarchs are not fools, you shouldn't have any trouble.”

“You don't have that excuse though, brother.”

Liam cringed. “Did you ever feel like a coward? Before you knew?”

Killian smiled sympathetically, clapping his brother on the shoulder. “All the bloody time. But you owe it to her to tell her.”

Liam nodded. “Okay.” He straightened his back. “Go find your princess.”

Killian gave his brother a reassuring smile then did precisely that. Liam watched him turn the corner, still marveling at the change in him. He adored his little brother, always had. Liam had to fight to keep them together after their mother passed and their father disappeared. It had been hard, but worth it. To see Killian now, as fine of a young man in all the realms...in love with a beautiful princess no less? Liam could do nothing but wish his brother happy.

The last thing Liam had expected was to find love himself.

He wouldn't forget the moment he met Elsa any time soon. He could tell she was shy right away, from the way she held herself. But gods, she was stunning. Hair the color of driven snow, bright blue eyes, sharp aristocratic features. But despite her stiffness, there was a undeniable warmth about her. When he made her blush, he swore he felt his heart beat faster.

He'd been so surprised when she requested his presence but it never occurred to him to stay away. A first, it was a duty, but the more he got to know Elsa the more he just enjoyed spending time with her. And when he found out about her magic? He was appalled at the way she'd been treated. The woman he knew wasn't capable of maliciously hurting anyone, especially her beloved sister. Elsa felt about Anna the way Liam felt about Killian; it was something they spoke often when they were alone. It wasn't long before he realized how deep his feelings ran.

He was in love with her.

And yet, terrified of telling her. Not because he was unsure of her feelings. He strongly suspected she cared deeply for him. However, Liam was loathe to upset her. Liam Jones, captain of the _Jewel of the Realm_ , flagship of his kingdom's fleet, was terrified of a lass. Still, they could not carry on like this. After Elsa's crowning, he would have to transport Princess Emma back to Misthaven and resume his duties. He needed to know if there was any hope for them before he left. For his own sanity.

Liam checked the Council chamber first, but the meeting was long over. The halls of the palace were busier than ever with all the guests; Elsa wouldn't linger in a public space. Bypassing the library, he headed up toward the private wing, nodding curtly at the guards posted at the head of the stairs. Elsa's new chambers were down the hall, Emma having convinced her friend it was time to change. Liam admired the friendship between the two women; if he and Killian were very, very lucky one day they may be more than friends.

He smiled at that, following the torches to Elsa's chamber. He knocked. “Enter.” Liam opened the door and ducked inside, closing it after him. Elsa sat hunched in a large armchair, staring the window. He felt his heart clench, feeling so bad for her, feeling like she couldn't be around people. “Oh Liam, it's you.”

Liam grinned. “Aye. May I report on the situation at the docks, majesty?” It was their little joke, the formality when one of them entered the room.

Elsa smiled back. “Of course, Captain.”

He tossed his hat on the bed. “I believe we've got it sorted. As long as no one uninvited arrives, all should be well.”

Elsa shivered. She wasn't sure how many more people she could handle. She was already having nightmares about the ceremony, which frustrated her. She'd made so much progress since Emma's arrival but it seemed to be going for naught. “I'll be happy when it's over with.”

Liam knelt down beside her, taking her small hand gently in his. It was ice cold, but he was used to it now. “Then you can sit up here alone in your tower,” he said quietly.

Elsa looked away. “It's better that way.”

“It's a lonely existence, Elsa.”

“I've managed for many years, Liam. You don't have to feel sorry for me.”

He didn't feel sorry for her. She was strong. But she deserved better. She deserved to be loved for who she was. Gently, he tugged on her hand. “Come.” They stood and he moved them closer to the window. He could see his ship in the middle distance, tall and proud. He never expected to find something he loved more than his ship, but she stood in front of him, cool hands clasped in his.

“Liam?”

_Now or never, Jones._ “Elsa, there's something I should tell you.”

Elsa inhaled sharply, the first tendrils of panic rising in her throat. She tried to tear her hands away, but Liam held her firmly. “Liam, no.”

“No?”

She knew what he was going to say. She'd known for a while. Emma tried to tell her, but she fought against it, unwilling to cause anyone harm, not Emma, not her sister and certainly not Liam, who made her heart skip a beat and warmed her cold heart. “Liam, we can't. Promise me you won't say it.”

He frowned. “Elsa, I know you're afraid. It's okay. I'm bloody well terrified but I'm here saying...”

Elsa wrenched her hands away, bracing herself on the windowsill. Ice flowed from her touch, heart beating wildly in her chest. “No!” she screamed. The window glazed over with frost and she let go, staring down at her hands. “Don't you see? This always happens! When I let myself care about someone, I always ruin it, Liam. Please don't make me hurt you too.”

Liam stood his ground. He wanted to hold her, but understood touching her would only make it worse. “I'm not afraid of you, Elsa. I never have been. And I care...”

Elsa shook her head, close to tears. “Please,” she pleaded. “Please, just...wait?” She was speaking without thinking; she didn't want to break his heart but she couldn't handle anything right now. She needed space. Time. She cared about him too much to hurt him. “After. Please say it after.”

Well, it wasn't what he'd hoped for but it wasn't a complete rejection. It only cracked his heart a little bit. Slowly, he nodded. “Aye, on one condition.”

Tearfully, Elsa blinked, twining her fingers nervously. “What condition?”

“This.” Liam stepped back into her space, slowly as not to frighten her. He leaned down, still slow and easy and lightly brushed her lips with his. “There, a promise.”

Elsa's heart stuttered in her chest; she'd never been kissed before. If she wasn't so scared, she might have enjoyed it. She looked up into his handsome face and nodded. He smiled at her, lightly skimming her cheek with his fingers. Their eyes locked for a long beat then he moved to leave. Liam snatched up his hat and exited the room. He needed a drink.

Elsa crawled into her bed and huddled under the blankets, too caught up in her swirling emotions to notice the window begin to thaw.

* * *

Killian found Emma still with Anna; they were looking through some heavy looking books in the library. “Is there room for another scholar?” he asked, peeking around one of the large piles. Anna jumped but Emma beamed at him. She hopped up from her chair and hurried around the desk, throwing herself into his arms. He caught her with an oomph, holding her tight. “Miss me, lass?”

Emma breathed him in, enjoying his musky salty scent. “Nope,” she lied.

Killian set her on her feet, holding her at arm's length. “A strange welcome then for someone you didn't miss, love.”

Emma rolled her eyes. She wanted to kiss him but was unsure of doing it in front of Anna. “Maybe I just wanted to see if you would catch me.”

He squeezed her waist. “Always, Emma.”

Emma's heart clenched. She was about to say the hell with their audience and just kiss him senseless but then Anna spoke. “You two are  _so_ adorable!” she said excitedly. “Didn't I tell you, Killian? I was right, wasn't I?”

Killian smiled softly at Emma. “Aye, princess. You were right.”

Anna set out on another rambling speech, which the lovers humored. It turned out the ladies had been researching some of Anna and Elsa's family tree, making some interesting discoveries. Killian wanted to hear all about it, so he asked the nearby footman to have their lunch brought by the library instead. He hoped Elsa and Liam would join them, but neither showed up. Killian hoped they were having a private luncheon together; he had a feeling Liam was going to finally tell the Queen how he felt. Mentally, he wished his brother well.

“It sounds like you had quite the busy morning,” Killian said, finishing off his soup. The Arendelle kitchens were excellent; it would be hard to go back the plain fare of the ship.

“Yeah!” Anna agreed. “I mean, who knew that my great-great-great....something had weird powers! Or that my third cousin twice removed went on a quest and never returned home! I wonder if I'll ever have an adventure.”

Emma exchanged a look with Killian. “Oh Anna, I think you will. Sometimes adventure finds you when you least expect it.”

“You really think so?”

“Emma's right, lass. I'm sure you'll be ready to answer the call when it comes.”

“Oh! That reminds me,” Anna said, standing up hastily. She'd long since finished her lunch. “I need to find Elsa and show her these. Maybe we can incorporate some of it into the ceremony!” The young princess snatched up her notes and took off, waving a hasty goodbye. Emma laughed.

“It's good she's enthusiastic,” she said.

“Unless you're the immovable object in her way,” Killian joked.

Emma swatted his shoulder. “Leave her alone.”

“She'd not here, lass. And besides, Anna likes me.”

“As a friend,” Emma clarified quickly.

Killian chuckled. “Is that a note of jealousy, love?”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

She was tempted to tease him about being five years old, but kissing him was a far more pleasant way to shut him up. She plopped down into his lap and slanted her lips over his. Killian was surprised but held her close, keeping the kiss slow, measured, with just a hint of passion. Emma cupped his cheeks, pleasure flowing all the way to her toes. She only broke the kiss when she needed air, head resting on his shoulder.

Killian stroked her back, reluctant to move her, despite the unseemly position they were in. She fit against him perfectly, perched in his lap like she'd always been there. His lips skimmed her brow and she hummed happily. “Did you have a good morning, Emma?”

Emma smiled to herself; she didn't want to let him in on her activities just yet. She laid a hand on his chest. “Yeah, pretty good. After we examined Anna's gown, she dragged me down here. How are things at the docks?”

“As well as can be,” he replied. “I don't believe the harbor is built for this much traffic.”

“Most of them are only here for appearances,” Emma said bitterly. “They don't care about Elsa.”

Killian rubbed her back and her thigh, hoping to soothe her. “Aye, but they will be gone soon.”

“We will too.”

“You promised to stay while Elsa spoke to her sister.”

“I know. And I will, _we_ will. But what happens when we go home?”

“Elsa has to learn to rule, love. You know that.”

“I just don't like leaving her. Then there's us too.”

“Emma, if you no longer wish me to speak to your parents...”

“No! No, of course I do. Even though it's not necessary.”

“Lass...”

Emma raised her head. “Good form, I get it. And I want them to know I found someone who makes me happy. I do. I guess I'm just...a bit selfish when it comes to you.”

“You're worried about my naval career.”

Emma bit her lip and nodded. “I'd never ask you to quit. I know you love it.”

“Aye, but we have time, Emma. Right now. Right here. We should enjoy it,” he said, recalling Liam's words. “But I plan on being in your life as long as you wish me to be.” He still wasn't convinced of his own worthiness but he would follow her lead. _She_ believed he was. He gently brushed her lips with his, sealing his promise with a kiss.

Emma deepened the kiss, leaving them breathless. “Killian?”

“Aye, love?”

“Let's go somewhere a bit more private?”

“As you wish.”

Emma felt inexplicably nervous as she led them back to her rooms. There really wasn't many other places they could go to truly be alone, not with the palace crawling with visitors. She'd even considered sparring with him in the armory but dismissed that quickly. It would have been fun and she enjoyed it but it wasn't very private. She finally spoke to Elsa about her guards earlier, blessedly they were long gone.

“Emma?”

“Hey, you're my bodyguard; your place is at my side, remember?” she teased as she opened the door. There was no one to see them anyway. Still, she couldn't hide the thrill of having him alone in her room. She locked the door with magic and joined him on the chaise. Killian wet his lips as she curled into his arms, stretching out against him. “Your heart's racing.”

Killian chuckled. “I've got a beautiful woman in my arms.”

“Are you nervous?”

He swallowed. “Perhaps a little.”

“I don't want to make you nervous. We can just sit here,” she said quickly, hiding her disappointment.

“It's the best kind of nervous, darling. Don't you dare move.”

Emma brought his hand to her lips and kissed it. “Okay.” She lit the fireplace and they watched the flames for a long time, quietly enjoying each other's company. Emma liked that the silence wasn't oppressive or uncomfortable. They could just be, no words required. She'd never had that before, nearly everyone she knew requiring something from her.

Killian idly drew circles on her clothed hip, brushing the occasional kiss to her hair. He wanted to explore, to touch, but was unsure how to proceed. But one thing was certain; he was starting to roast in his uniform. “Emma?”

“Yeah?”

“As much as I like you where you are, I think some removal of layers would be appropriate?”

She laughed, sitting up. “May I?”

Killian sat up too. “If you like.”

Emma moved to her knees, hiking her skirts up to give herself room to move. Slowly, she removed his jacket and vest, untied his neck cloth. She opened the top few buttons of his thin white shirt, fingers brushing his chest hair. “Is this okay?”

Killian's heart hammered against his ribs but he nodded. “Aye. But I'd like to kiss you now.” He lowered his head and captured her lips, his kiss hard and demanding. He didn't know where it was coming from but Emma seemed to like it. She gave as good as she got, hand curling around his neck and tugging him closer. They fell to the floor in front of the fire, heat pooling in her belly as they kissed.

Killian ran his hands over her bodice before breaking the kiss with a gasp. “Emma, love...gods, may I?”

She nodded. “Yes. Touch. It's okay.” She moaned as his lips moved down her throat, finally reaching the swells of her breasts. Her position and the simple cut of her gown exposed a decent amount of flesh and Killian buried his head there, growling low in his throat. “Ooooh.”

“Lass, we shouldn't,” he murmured. “But gods do I want to.”

“You said we could be creative,” she pouted, combing her fingers through his messy hair. “I want this, Killian.”

“I know but...are you _certain?”_

She tugged him up to her lips and kissed him. “Positive.” She rolled over and tugged on the ties of her gown, loosening the fabric. Slowly, she pushed the top down, exposing her breasts to his hungry gaze.

Killian bit his lip, both amazed and slightly terrified. He loved her boldness but he wasn't sure he trusted himself. Still, he reached up and cupped one in his hand. She was softer than he'd ever dreamed, round and full, the nipple hardening before his eyes. Emma inhaled sharply but nodded. “Please, Killian.”

He couldn't deny her, not with that sweet ache in her voice. He massaged both breasts in his large hands; Emma whimpered in approval. His touch set her body on fire and she didn't want him to stop. Warm callused hands touched her where no man ever had before and it was intoxicating. She pulled him back down for another passionate kiss, moaning into his mouth as he tweaked her nipples.

“You like that?” The pressure in his trousers was painful but he didn't dare try to adjust himself.

Emma nodded. “Yes,” she replied, back arching. She needed more. “Oh gods.”

Killian kissed down her chest, over the swell of each breast before taking a nipple into his mouth. He suckled it, flicked it with his tongue and was rewarded with Emma's keening moans. Encouraged, he did the same to its twin, loving the way she writhed for him.

The ache between her legs was painful, sharp and acute, throbbing. Wetness like she'd never felt pooled between her thighs. Emma rolled them over, yanking on Killian's shirt. She straddled his hips for the first time, skirts bunched hastily around her thighs and they both groaned. Killian could feel the heat of her through their layers of clothing; he fought for control. “Fuck,” he cursed.

Frustrated, Emma urged him to sit up, kissing him fiercely. “Shirt, off,” she panted between kisses. Killian nodded dumbly, his awareness shrinking to the throbbing in his pants and the lovely lass in his arms. Together they got his shirt off, his arms around her as they kissed. She touched him everywhere; his skin warm under her fingertips.

“Emma...gods...slow down, lass,” he breathed, pressing hot kisses to her neck.

“But...”

He pressed a finger to her lips. She nipped at it, but stayed silent. “I didn't say we were stopping, love.” He took a few deep breaths until he felt a bit more rational. “We've got all the time in the world, yeah?”

She forced herself to focus on his eyes; the blue irises were nearly gone, swallowed by black. She wondered if hers were the same. Slowly, she nodded. “Yeah.” She smiled then kissed him again, slow and sweet. This time it was her turn to explore his body with hands and lips, following the contours of his chest. She knew he was strong, but her breath caught in her throat as she paused to really  _look_ . Gently, she pressed him onto his back so she could explore. She mapped him out with her hands, traced the lines of his muscles with her tongue. She wasn't entirely sure what she was doing—her hands shook a little at first—but he seemed to like it. He groaned and hissed, hips bucking under her.

He couldn't believe this was really happening that his princess was in his lap touching him like a lover. Her lips were kiss swollen, her skin flushed prettiest pink. Those green eyes looked at him with such tenderness and desire it made him want to weep. He did not deserve this, but he couldn't help but seize it with both hands.

When she got to the waistband of his trousers he started to protest but she hushed him. “It's okay,” she said quietly. “I want to.” Killian had to grit his teeth and hold absolutely still while her fingers worked open the buttons. “Two of these are new.”

Killian laughed dryly. “Was a bit too forceful,” he muttered. “In a bit of a hurry.”

“Because of me?” she asked innocently.

“Aye, always you, Emma. Always.” He'd had wet dreams before, but nothing compared to the _want_ that coursed through him for her. She would own him body and soul.

She couldn't help but feel a little proud of herself; it was a heady feeling turning her shy but very proper and capable lieutenant into a needy mess. She popped the last button and ran a line of kisses down his stomach, following the trail of hair. She pulled the trousers open, Killian helping her to shove his underpants down. He was trembling, a bit concerned he pushed her too far. But his princess was the brave sort and reached out to touch him.

Killian groaned as she ran her fingertips over the ridge of his firm flesh. She definitely intrigued and not repulsed by his arousal. She felt an answering throb in her own body and she wished they could take things further. But as Killian said, they had time. She wrapped her hand around him, lifting his cock up a bit.

He could tell she was trying to figure out what to do so he wrapped his hand over hers. “Like this,” he said, showing her how to stroke him. He shuddered at the feel of her soft hand around him; it went beyond anything he could have imagined and it was taking all of his restraint not to come on the spot. But he wanted this to last as long as possible.

Emma watched his face, taking in every expression as she stroked him. She was surprised at how soft and smooth he was while rock hard in her hand. She squirmed a little, her body begging for some kind of release. Touching Killian intimately was intensely arousing; she'd never felt like this, but she liked it.

“Faster,” Killian bit out. His head thumped against the carpet. “Gods, lass, so close.”

Emma narrowed her eyes, pumping him faster. His hips rose in time with her hand, cock red and throbbing, his orgasm building, building, building, the string getting tighter and tighter until it snapped with a hoarse shout. Emma was stunned into silence as the pleasure overtook him, his seed seeping over her fingers and hand. She didn't stop until he stilled, uncurling her fingers and wiping them on her petticoats.

It dawned on him what they'd done and he opened his mouth to apologize. But Emma preempted him. “Stop. I want this and I want you. Okay?”

Killian sat up, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it fervently. “You are bloody amazing, Emma.”

She leaned into kiss him. “I loved every minute.”

“What about you?”

“What about me?”

“It would be terrible form to take without giving, lass. And I am a gentleman.”

She smiled mischievously. “Well, don't let me stop you.”

“Truly?”

“ _Yes,”_ she said firmly. Her dress was already loose; it wasn't much to slip it off. She blushed hard, despite all they'd done. She was in naught but her underwear, naked in front of man for the first time. Killian swallowed, getting up on his knees and kissing her stomach.

“You are so beautiful,” he murmured. He looked at her questioningly and she nodded. His hands moved over her body with no real rhyme or reason, searing this moment into his memory. She moaned and squirmed as he discovered places she didn't know were sensitive, until she was on her knees in front of him kissing the life out of him. The deep ache—never truly gone—was redoubled and she was nearly insane with need. Killian eased her underwear off, nuzzling her crisp blonde curls. He could smell her arousal; on instinct, he flicked out his tongue to taste.

“Ooooh,” she moaned, knees buckling. “Oh gods.”

Killian laid her out on the rug in front of the fireplace, easing her knees apart. She was flushed and pink, soaking wet. He trailed a tentative finger through her wetness and she shuddered. He repeated it, stumbling on her sensitive nub almost by accident. Emma shrieked and jerked away; he worried he'd hurt her. “Emma?”

“Gods, don't stop.” She brought his hand back between her thighs, showing him the way he had shown her earlier. He was fascinated by all the ways he brought her pleasure, culminating in sinking two fingers inside her wet heat. He stroked her faster, deeper, eyes flickering between her face and his hand. She was so turned on that it didn't take long before she was coming, her walls squeezing hard around his fingers as she said his name with a strangled cry. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Killian didn't want to leave her but felt he should clean up. He pulled up his pants and went to her bedroom to wash his hands. He returned with her robe; Emma accepted it gratefully. Once she was covered once more, she pulled him in for an adoring kiss. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“One of the best moments of my life.”

He flushed crimson. “Mine as well, darling.” There were more words on the tip of his tongue but he bit them back, not quite ready to say them.

Emma knew she'd have to tell him about her trip to the village but she didn't want to ruin the moment with his protective instincts. They just shared something intimate and beautiful and she wanted to revel in it before the real world intruded on their sanctuary. She gave him another kiss and curled up in front of the fire with him, content to bask in the afterglow until they were called to dinner.

 


	9. Chapter 9

“How do I look?”

Killian stood back to take in the full effect; as always, his princess was stunning. Her gown was a soft rose color, set off by pale gold sash. Her blonde tresses were twisted up in braids, holding her tiara in place. She playfully twirled around for him, the skirt flaring. “Well?” she demanded.

He swallowed. “I don't believe there are words, highness. But you're always beautiful to me.”

Emma frowned. “Highness?”

Killian stepped closer, smiling apologetically. “Apologies, love. It's difficult for me to think of you any other way when you look like this.” He reached out and took her hands in his. “Forgive me, Emma?”

Emma slid her hands so their fingers were laced together. She felt closer to him every day and today of all days, she wanted him with her. “Just save it for when were out there, okay? With you, I'm just Emma.”

He glanced down at their joined hands and nodded. Words he wanted to say were on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't say them yet. He was waiting for the perfect moment; he secretly hoped the evening's festivities would provide it. He wanted her to know before they started the journey home. _I love you_. “And I'm simply Killian.”

She grinned. “Exactly.” She released his hands and smoothed her hands over the jacket of his dress uniform. “You are rather dashing, though.”

He cocked a brow at her. “Am I?”

Her hands moved back up, enjoying the slightly muted feel of toned muscles she knew lay beneath the layers. Her lieutenant had no idea how weak she was around him or how gorgeous he really was. “I'll have to stake my claim on you early during the dancing,” Emma confirmed.

Killian rested his hands on her corseted waist; at least, he surmised it was a corset. He was looking forward to exploring that tidbit later. “I have no desire to dance with anyone else, lass.”

“Anna might have something to say about that.”

“Aye, but she's like a dear sister.”

Emma chuckled. “She'd like that. She's very fond of you.”

“I hope she's fond of Liam as well.”

“Do you think he's told her yet?” Killian had confided his brother's intentions with Elsa to her as they lay in bed after another evening exploring each other's bodies.

Killian shrugged. “I hope so.”

Emma fingered the hair at his nape. “I think they would make each other happy. Like us.”

“Are we happy?”

Emma smirked. “Maybe you should kiss me and find out.”

Killian growled softly, and tugged her close, slanting his lips over hers. He kept it short, knowing they would be in public very soon. But it still left them both a little breathless. “Hmm, definitely happy.”

She leaned her forehead on his, wanting to savor their final moments alone. It would be hours until they got another. “Ready?”

“Aye.”

“I just want to check on Elsa for a minute, then we can be the princess and the lieutenant, okay?”

“Of course. She must be nervous.”

Emma wound her arm through his as they headed for her door. “I know I would be.” Hopefully, her own day was far in the future. She wasn't ready to lose her mother just yet. Killian escorted her to Elsa's chambers, agreeing to wait while she spoke to her beloved friend. Emma knocked softly before entering. “Elsa?”

Elsa paced up and down, muttering to herself. Emma spoke again. “Elsa!”

“Emma! Gods, don't frighten me like that,” Elsa cried, footsteps halting.

“Sorry. How are you feeling?”

Elsa let out a slow breath. “There's so many people,” she said plaintively. “I didn't expect so many.”

Emma took Elsa's gloved hands in hers. “We worked on this, Elsa. You can do it, I know you can. Just believe in yourself, okay?”

Elsa stared at her for a moment and nodded. “I'll do my best. How are  _you_ ?”

“This is your day, not mine.”

“Killian,” Elsa said, sounding more like herself and less like a scared child. “We've only seen you two at mealtimes.”

“We've only seen _you_ at mealtimes,” Emma teased. “Is there something I should know?”

“Just give me some _good_ news, Emma,” Elsa said, dodging the question. “You look happy.”

Emma blushed. “I am happy. Elsa, it's...hard to describe but it's amazing.”

“I'm thrilled for you. Really.” Elsa smiled, knowing her dearest friend was happy calmed her racing mind.

“There's something I haven't told him yet.”

“What?”

Emma bit her lip. “I, uh, stole into the village the other day. To the apothecary.”

“For what? You're not ill?”

“No, no.” Emma blushed furiously. “I got a tea. So he and I can, uh, be together.”

Elsa frowned, brows knitting...then realization crossed her elegant features.  _“Oh._ That's...wow. Do you think you're ready?”

Emma nodded. “Not for a few more days. I only started taking it yesterday. Blaire said I needed to take it seven days before it's effective. I really want this, Elsa.”

“Killian doesn't know?”

“Not about the tea. But we want the same thing. He just thinks we can't. Trying to be noble or something.” Emma glanced at the closed door. “When we're alone together...things just feel right, you know? I really love him, Elsa.”

Elsa blinked away tears, happy for Emma and a bit sad for herself. She wished she could embrace her feelings as readily as her friend had. She knew precisely how Emma felt, because Elsa felt that way about Liam. And they'd only shared a whisper of a kiss. “I know the two of you will be so happy together,” she said, hugging Emma tight.

Emma hugged back, but frowned slightly. “Elsa? Are you sure everything's okay?” She didn't want to break Killian's confidence just in case Liam hadn't actually mustered up the courage to speak to Elsa.

Elsa sniffed and nodded. “Yes, I'm okay.” She wrung Emma's hands. “Time to give the order to open the gates.” Together, the friends left Elsa's rooms and headed down the hall where Killian waited. “Tell the guards to open the gates!” Elsa commanded. A couple of maids hurried off to give the order. Elsa turned to Emma. “Go, have fun. I'll see you after, okay?”

Emma nodded, taking Killian's arm again. They headed down the stairs, heading for the balcony to watch the gates being opened. “Everything okay, love?” Killian asked.

Emma stared out the window, watching all the people enter the courtyard. “I was right, she's nervous.”

“Is that all?”

Emma squeezed his hand. She really needed to tell him about her mission but it could wait until they were alone. “Ask me again later?”

He looked at her questioningly but he trusted her. “Very well. But I  _am_ intrigued.”

She smiled. “Intrigued is good.” She stole a kiss. “Very good.”

Killian flushed. “Emma...”

“I couldn't resist. I like kissing you.”

“As do I, but we agreed discreet was best. I care too much to see you fall pray to idle gossip.”

“I think my magic would cause the bigger scandal, lieutenant.”

He reached up and stroked her cheek. “All the same, I do not wish your parents to hate me before we reach home. And gossip spreads like wildfire, love.”

His voice was so tender, yet filled with the same ache she felt. He wanted as much as she did but his genuine care tugged at her heart. “What if there was a way?” she whispered.

“A way...Emma, what have you done?”

She didn't get to answer him as Anna came running up. “The gates are open! Come on!” They had little choice but hurry after her. Emma hoped he wouldn't be too upset when she finally got the chance to tell him. In the meantime, she had to become Princess Emma, strolling through the crowds with her bodyguard. They quickly lost sight of Anna, who disappeared in the crowd. Emma spoke to so many people she lost count. All the while, Killian stood at her side his face a mixture of pride and consternation.

Emma caught sight of the Duke of Weselton approaching and steered Killian across the courtyard to one of the fountains. She looked around for Anna again, but still couldn't find her. After being cooped up for so many years in the palace, Emma supposed she couldn't blame the girl for exploring. Emma just hoped she was safe.

“I'm sorry but would you be Princess Emma?” a male voice asked. Killian stiffened at her side.

Emma nodded. “I am,” she replied pleasantly. The man bowed formally, sweeping the ground with his hat. She recognized the coat of arms on his uniform. “You're from Essen?”

“Indeed, your highness. My master and mistress regret that they could not attend in person; they sent me in their stead.” The man was older than her, late twenties perhaps? He was fairly plain, with flat brown hair and gray eyes. But Emma supposed her opinion was skewed because her heart belonged to another. “Aaron Elling, Captain of the King's Guard, at your service.”

“It's nice to meet you, Captain,” Emma said. “How are the King and Queen? My mother and the Queen are dear friends.”

“Queen Ella is in excellent health, highness. The King as well. I believe you know them well?”

“Fairly well, although my family has not visited in many years. I believe my mother corresponds weekly, however.”

“The delight in good friends,” Captain Elling agreed. “Perhaps another visit could be arranged. Prince Andrew is your age, if memory serves.” _So that's what he wanted,_ Emma thought. A not so subtle reference to a marriage alliance. The Captain would have to go home disappointed.

“I'll mention it to my parents; I'm sure they would be delighted. Now if you'll excuse me...”

Captain Elling bowed. “Of course. It was an honor to meet you, highness.”

They melted into the crowd; Emma could hear Killian gnashing his teeth, hand hovering near his sword hilt. Was he jealous? “Killian, are we okay?” she asked.

“You know Prince...Andrew?” he asked, his voice tight.

“I haven't seen him since we were both small,” she said. “He used to eat dirt and try to share.”

Killian exhaled; she didn't sound particularly enamored with the lad. “Dirt?”

She squeezed his arm. “Yeah. Gross, right?”

He chuckled softly. “Lads enjoy playing in the dirt at that age.”

“But _eat_ it?”

“Aye, that's a bit strange.”

“See, you have nothing to be jealous about.”

He looked at her, face reddening. “I wasn't...”

“Sure you weren't.” She really wanted to show him how much he didn't need to be jealous, but they were still in public. She settled for smiling softly at him. “Are we really okay?” she asked.

His face softened; how could he jealous when she look at him like that? “Aye, princess. But still I expect you to fill me in your mystery the first chance we get.”

She covered his hand with hers. “Deal.” Not long after, the heralds called everyone into the hall for the crowning. Killian proudly escorted his princess to her designated place in the first row. It was a place of honor, a testament to how beloved Emma was by the Queen. Knowing Elsa better himself, he knew the politics of the choice didn't matter. It was about the deep abiding friendship between the two women.

Slowly, the hall filled. He kept looking for Liam, wondering where on earth his brother could be. Given how close he was to Elsa, surely he wouldn't miss her crowning? Suddenly, he felt terribly guilty for not checking in with his brother to see how he was. Killian was so caught up in his own happiness that it hadn't even occurred to him. He was about to say something to Emma when Liam hurried in, taking a seat on the other side, nodding at Killian as he passed.

“Liam's very handsome today,” Emma whispered, subtly squeezing Killian's hand. Their clasped hands were hidden under her skirt.

“He wears the uniform well,” Killian said.

“So do you,” she reminded him. “Misthaven is lucky to have you both.”

“Just Misthaven?”

Emma rolled her eyes. “I'm happy to know you both too. And to know you  _very_ well, lieutenant.”

“I like getting to know you as well, highness.” He wanted to kiss the pout off her lips, but knew he couldn't. He settled for stroking her thigh where their joined hands were hidden. He didn't know what Emma had done but it was impossible to be annoyed with her long, besotted as he was. Whatever it was, they would deal with it.

The bishop called the ceremony to order and the choir began to sing. Everyone stood as Princess Anna walked steadily down the aisle, bowing respectfully as she passed. Killian had never seen so much royalty in one place; Emma's wasn't the only tiara. Emma tried to wave at Anna, but she was oddly distracted. She didn't get to wonder long because the song changed and Elsa appeared at the end of the hall. Elsa's walk was steady as she came down the aisle; she appeared calm. She was regal and beautiful in a long sleeved gown of green and black, white blonde hair coiled on top of her head. Emma caught her eye, winking. Elsa gave her a tiny smile.

When the choir ended, everyone sat. The bishop began his intonation of the ancient rite while Elsa knelt obediently. Emma threaded her fingers through Killian's; she hoped she didn't have to go through her own coronation alone. Many, many years from now. Killian stroked the back of her hand with his thumb, smiling softly at her. She nodded gratefully and returned her eyes to the front. She caught Anna waving at her and started to wave back until she realized Anna wasn't waving at her at all! Anna was giggling silently and looking past Emma toward someone else. She turned her head to see.

There was a young man in the row behind them, a prince by the looks of him. He seemed tall (although it was hard to tell sitting down) with reddish brown hair and brown eyes. He was clean shaven save for some ridiculously long sideburns. Emma didn't recognize the insignia on his sash, so she had no idea where he was from. Interesting.

“Something wrong?” Killian whispered in her ear.

“I think Anna has an admirer.” Killian started to ask, but Emma subtly shook her head. “Later.” They were coming to the most important part of the ceremony. She tightened her grip on his hand, watching Elsa with bated breath.

The bishop placed the dainty crown on Elsa's head and bid her rise. Elsa stood, head held high and reached for the orb and scepter, but the bishop pulled the pillow back a fraction. Emma was close enough to hear his harsh whisper about Elsa's gloves. Elsa frowned and slowly pulled them off.  _Come on, Elsa,_ Emma thought, wishing there was more she could do. Elsa reached for the items again, scepter in her right hand, orb in her left and turned to face the assembled crowd.

“Queen Elsa of Arendelle!” The bishop yelled.

“ _Long live the Queen! Long live the Queen!”_

Emma saw the panic in Elsa's eyes, the way the icy blues flitted around the room. They settled on Liam which made her tremble more. Emma started to move but Killian held her back. Tendrils of ice snaked out from Elsa's grip and she hastily dropped the symbols of power back on their cushion. She yanked on her gloves, breathing heavily.

No one aside from Emma, Killian and Liam seemed to notice anything amiss, however. Elsa left the hall to another song from the choir, Anna in her wake. Emma, Killian and Liam were among the first to leave; all of them worried about Elsa.

They found her in the antechamber to the ballroom, wringing her hands. “Elsa, are you okay?” Liam asked, steadying her hands with his larger ones.

“Do you think anyone saw?” Elsa said worriedly.

He tipped her chin up, forcing her to look at him. “No, love. You did well.”

“Liam's right,” Emma agreed. “You made it, just like I said.”

Elsa smiled apologetically. “You didn't have to come.”

“We're your friends, Elsa,” Killian said, calling the Queen by her name for the first time. “Of course we did.”

“Thank you. All of you. You should go, have a good time. I'll be there in a few minutes.”

“Are you sure?” Liam asked.

She nodded. “I just need a few minutes. Please.”

He kissed the back of her hand. “I'll be waiting.”

Emma took Killian's hand and discreetly ducked out of the room. Whether words had been spoken or not, it was clear to her that her friend was sweet on the captain. She was happy for them.

“So,” Killian said as soon as they were out of earshot.

Emma smiled. “Yeah.”

“I've never seen Liam like that.”

“Really?” With Liam being older, surely he was more...experienced? Although, Emma had to admit she liked her shy and proper lieutenant. She liked discovering things with him.

Killian nodded his head. “He's head over heels for that lass. I know how that feels.”

Emma blushed. “You do?”

Killian gently drew them to a stop just outside the ballroom. “Aye, I do. I'm so in love with you I can't think straight.”

Her breath caught in her throat; she simply stared at him. She knew she should say something but she was speechless.

Killian's heart sank. He'd said it too soon. Too fast. Perhaps he should have let her say it first. If she even felt the same way. He fidgeted, scratching nervously behind his ear. “Everyone is waiting.” He needed to move before he made an utter arse of himself.

He started to walk away and Emma stopped him, finally finding her voice. “Hey, don't go yet.” She tangled her fingers with his, smiling hopefully. “I love you too.”

“Aye?”

She nodded. “I really do. And I want us to be together.”

Killian gently backed them up to the wall. Suddenly his earlier moment of jealousy seemed utterly silly. “Emma...love...I want that. I want _you_. I do. But...”

She placed a finger to his lips. “Remember when I said there was a way?”

He swallowed and nodded. “Just what did you do, princess? Magic?”

She shook her head. “No. At least I don't think it's magic, strictly speaking? More like an herb?”

“You're not making any sense, lass.”

“Right.” She rested her hands on his shoulders. “Before I tell you what I did, you should know that I sneaked out of the castle to do it.”

“You what?”

Emma cringed at his tone. She knew he was just worried about her, the lovestruck fool. “When Elsa asked you and Liam to go to the docks? I sneaked out to visit the apothecary.”

“By yourself? Emma, I know you can take care of yourself but...bloody hell, lass, I hate not being at your side. And with so many strangers about! It was reckless.” But damn, if he didn't love her all the more for it. She was brave and resourceful, his Emma.

“But worth it. Killian, she gave me a way for us to be together! Isn't that important?”

He stepped back, running his hand through his hair. “Not at the price of your life. I've been charged to protect you, Emma. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you.”

She drew him back to her. “But it didn't. No one even knows it was me. I never gave her my name.”

“Her?”

“Blaire? The apothecary. She gave me a tea. I have to drink it every day, just one cup. But it means I can be with you now.” He still looked upset. She bit her lip. “Killian?”

He regarded her for a moment before crushing his lips to hers. She was so relieved, she melted into his fiery kiss. She clutched the lapels of his jacket, relishing the feel of him plundering her mouth. Killian seemed to have a natural talent for kissing because she couldn't get enough. Finally, they broke for air, foreheads pressed together. “You are by far the stubbornest, most determined lass I have ever met,” he said. “And I love you for it. For so many other things too. But love, I swear, you will be the death of me, going off by yourself like that.”

“I see I need to remind you of my fighting skills,” she teased, licking her lips.

He laughed. “I look forward to it. I'm sure you will best me. You always do.”

“Not always. Sparring with you is good for both of us, I think.”

“Keeps us on our toes?”

“Exactly.”

He leaned in and kissed her again, much slower this time. Her toes curled from sheer pleasure. “We should get to the ball.”

“Do we have to?”

“I seem to owe a princess a dance.”

“Two princesses actually. And after Anna has you, your dance card belongs to me.”

“I am at your service, milady.” He bowed and offered his arm. Emma took it and together they headed for the ballroom.

It looked much different from when they'd given Anna dancing lessons. Every corner sparkled, the floors gleamed, the drapes were washed and pressed. Elsa's single throne lay at the head of the room, empty. Emma frowned, hoping Elsa was okay. Killian spotted his brother pacing anxiously on the edge of the crowd; he was waiting for the Queen as well. Couples and dignitaries mingled about, waiting for Elsa to arrive and begin the ball. Emma tried to be sociable, to play her part as Misthaven's ambassador, but she kept flitting glancing toward where Liam paced. Killian sensed her tension, but he could do nothing to ease it. Not while they were in public.

Emma was about to go find Elsa herself when her friend appeared, looking wary and a little frightened. She approached the throne slowly; Liam visibly relaxed. Anna appeared seemingly out of nowhere, moving to stand by her sister. The head footman announced Elsa's appearance, then Anna's, to general applause. Everyone bowed or curtsied to them, waiting for Elsa to speak.

Elsa cleared her throat. “We are honored to have so many guests in Arendelle for this occasion. Please, enjoy yourselves.”

More applause. Emma watched as the Duke of Weselton barely allowed her to finish before trying to weasel some private time with Elsa. Didn't he ever give up? But Elsa politely declined, with a nervous glance toward Liam. Poor Anna got stuck with the Duke.

“May I have this dance?” Killian said, bowing before Emma.

She nodded. “You may, Lieutenant.” They strode confidently on the floor and tried to avoid poor Anna and the Duke. Whatever dance the old man was doing, no one recognized it.

Killian held his princess very properly, aware of the eyes on them. But still, he couldn't help showing off just how well they danced together. Emma matched him step for step, her smile dazzling. When the song changed, Liam and Elsa left the floor, but Killian was reluctant to let Emma go, even though he promised Anna he'd dance with her. But when he looked for her, she was already dancing with someone else.

“Love, is that the princess's admirer?” he asked in an undertone.

Emma found Anna dancing with the tall stranger again. “Yeah, that's him. But I don't recognize his insignia.”

“The Southern Isles,” Killian said immediately. “I've been there before. Their navy was rather unimpressive for an island realm.”

“I wonder how Anna met him?” she asked, as more couples joined the dancing. She made no effort to change partners, even though Captain Elling was trying to catch her eye.

Elsa watched as her friends enjoyed themselves, seated on her throne. She'd meant what she said earlier; she was happy to see Emma happy. But she couldn't shake the feeling of unease that sat in her chest. It had been such a close call during the ceremony. It felt like an oppressive weight, making her hyperaware of everything. She could feel her powers tingling just below the surface; her nerves still on edge from her near loss of control. She couldn't give in, she couldn't.

“Majesty?”

Elsa looked up; Liam, painfully handsome in his dress uniform, stood to her left, one booted foot resting on the top step. “Captain.” Somehow the joke didn't seem as funny right now.

Liam looked around, making sure most everyone was occupied. “How are you doing?”

She tried to smile. “Fine. Mostly.”

“Can I get you anything?”

Sadly, Elsa shook her head. Being here with Liam was calming and agitating at the same time. It was very confusing. She'd rashly promised him they'd talk and that moment was approaching sooner than she expected. What would he expect of her? What if it was more than she could give? She couldn't stand it if she hurt him. “You should dance.”

“There's only one partner I wish to have,” he said quietly.

Elsa's breath caught. “Liam...”

“I'll wait for you, Elsa. You know that, don't you?”

Abruptly, she stood, hurrying down the short steps. She ducked away, not ready for this conversation. Not around all these people. Liam called after her, but she needed some air. Liam was not there when she forced herself to return.

Emma missed the tense exchange, dancing once more with Killian. This time he was holding her much more possessively; she knew it was because they'd spotted Captain Elling, dancing with someone Emma didn't know. It pleased her that even the idea of her being betrothed to someone else bothered him. She didn't want anyone else. “There's no need to scowl at the man every time we pass him,” she teased, skirt flaring as she twirled away from him. “He was just doing his job.”

“He looks like he's appraising you,” Killian complained. “You're a person, not a thing to be auctioned off.”

“Which is why I'm dancing with you.” Emma leaned a bit more into him, lightly squeezing his shoulder. “I almost don't want to go home,” she admitted, not wanting to think anymore about Captain Elling. It was on this trip that she really felt like her own person for the first time. She didn't want to give that up. Or lose time with Killian.

He twirled her away from him again, then caught her before she hit his chest. “I know what you mean. But we have to return.”

“We have some time though.”

He nodded. “Aye.” They danced two more dances, reluctant to part. If anyone thought it was unusual for Emma to dance with only one person, she didn't care. Elsa had made it through her crowning; Emma wanted to enjoy the rest of the evening with her handsome lieutenant. Enjoy the warm thrum under her skin, the way he made her heart race.

At the end of the third dance, Emma clung to his lapel. “You wanna get out of here for a little while?”

“Princess?”

“The whole palace is empty,” she whispered. “Everyone is here.”

Killian's eyes darted around; no one was paying them any mind. Not even bloody Captain Elling. They shouldn't but as always, hers was a siren song he couldn't resist. “Just for a little while.”

“Of course.” Emma wound her arm around his and headed for the doors. They skirted the edge of the crowd and slipped out, no one the wiser. She giggled as they stole down the hallway; the orchestra drowned out her clacking heels.

“Sorry, love, but where are we going?”

“You'll see.” They turned a corner and Emma opened a door with her magic. She tugged him inside, shutting and locking it behind her. She lit some candles with more magic, bathing the unfamiliar room in a soft glow. It was an old unused sitting room, with several couches and a bay window. “This will work.”

“For what?”

“This.” She chewed briefly on her lower lip before leaning into kiss him. She smoothed her hands over his chest, until she was pressed firmly against him. Killian was surprised, but didn't pull away, instead giving into his constant desire to feel her lips on his. His hands snaked around her small waist, urging her closer.

Emma moaned softly against his lips, parting her own to grant him entrance. His tongue slipped into her mouth; he tasted like champagne. Licks of heat rushed toward her belly; she clutched him tighter.

He couldn't handle the sounds she made, every soft moan going straight to his cock. “Emma...bloody hell.”

“Better?”

He growled softly. “Not even close.” He urged her toward one of the couches, unbuckling his sword and shucking his uniform coat. He settled on it and beckoned her to join him. Emma didn't hesitate, removing her tiara and hiking up her skirts to straddle his lap. Killian smoothed his hands down her spine as they kissed languidly, Emma's hips rocking against his. “Did you really find a way, darling?” he asked, running kisses along the slope of her throat.

She nodded, shivering. “We still have to wait though.”

“Why?”

“Because it takes seven days to work,” she said breathlessly. “I started yesterday.”

“A bit keen, aren't you?”

“You're not?”

Killian lightly thrust his hips up to remind her how she affected him. “Emma, I want you. Very much. But the consequences...”

“Are taken care of now, or will be soon. And...there's no shame in wanting to be together the way the gods made us,” she said, gently cradling his face and echoing Blaire's kind words. “I love you.”

He swore his heart skipped a beat when she said that. “I don't deserve you.”

“Well, that's not your decision. I love you and I'm going to keep loving you. So you might as well accept it.”

Killian drew her down for another kiss, laughing at her stubbornness. “I love you, Emma. Very, very much.” He would do whatever it took to prove himself worthy of her love.

Emma ground her hips down, reminding them both of the desire that ebbed and flowed between them. They both moaned, Killian's hands sliding up under her skirt. “Yes,” she whispered, nibbling on his ear. “Touch me. Please.”

Killian nodded, caressing her thighs, teasing her. He was slowly learning her body, what she liked. His princess loved to be teased, to be touched, and he was more than happy to oblige her. He kissed the tops of her breasts, nuzzled her chest as she mewled. His hands got bolder, getting closer and closer to her warmth. He could feel her through their layers of clothes, hot and damp.

“Gods, you're so soft, Emma,” he murmured, lips dancing over her cleavage.

“Oh gods.” Her nipples were straining in the dress, rubbing against the fabric. She reached behind her to loosen the ties to her gown and corset, just enough to give him her breasts. They were so sensitive, begging for his mouth. She hissed as they were freed, palming each in her hands and offering them willingly. Killian looked up at her with heavy lidded eyes and growled, latching onto one and lashing the hard peak with his tongue. Emma cried out, hips rutting into his. She could feel his thick cock under her; she ground her clit against it, needing friction.

Killian switched from one breast to the other, hands wandering under her dress. He cupped her ass, kneading and squeezing, listening to the desperate sounds she made. They'd only been exploring each other for a couple of days but he was addicted to everything about her. He could only imagine how amazing it would feel when they could finally be together.

Emma tore his mouth away from her breast and kissed him hard on the mouth. _“Touch me,”_ she commanded.

Killian nodded, fingers pushing her underwear aside and grazing her damp curls. “Fuck, so wet,” he murmured. He knew what he was doing now, thanks to her tutelage, stroking her along the soaked flesh. He found her clit, rubbing it slow circles as she continued to rotate her hips. “Did you ever touch yourself and think of me, sweetheart?”

Emma shuddered, clutching at his shoulders. “Yes. So many times.”

“Did you come?”

She nodded furiously. “I...you were...oh gods...first time.”

“Fuck.” He slid two fingers into her core; she mewled, eyes screwed shut. “So beautiful.”

Emma moved instinctively, her body tightening. She could feel his fingers stretching her, penetrating her and she craved more. “Killian...I...gods...more.”

He added a third finger and licked her nipples. He couldn't describe the sight of his beloved Emma moving in his lap, desperate for release. His cock was painfully hard but he didn't stop, wanting to bring her pleasure. Emma moved faster, riding his fingers now, chasing her orgasm. It swept over her in a rush, stealing her breath, walls clamping down on her lover's fingers. Killian stroked her through it, drawing it out until she was shaking in his arms.

Emma sagged in his hold, face buried in the crook of his neck. She whined when he pulled his hand away but didn't protest. He wiped his fingers on her petticoats, where no one would see. He wanted to taste her but wasn't sure how she would take that. They were still learning intimacy. Instead, he stroked her back as she caught her breath.

“Killian?”

“Aye?”

Emma raised her head. “I think it's my turn.”

“Love, you don't have...”

She put a finger to his lips. “Bad form, remember?” She removed her finger and kissed him instead. “I want to learn everything with you, Killian.”

“Shouldn't we get back?”

“We still have some time, I think.” She smiled coyly and slid off his lap. She adjusted her dress a little, kneeling between his legs. She started stroking up his thighs, thumbs brushing the inseam of his trousers. The bulge in his pants had lessened but it was quickly back, hard and straining by the time Emma reached it. She rubbed him through the material, discovering how much he enjoyed that the night before. She was just as curious about his body as he seemed to be about hers; the last two evenings they spent several hours just touching and discovering.

“Emma,” he bit out, unable to stop his hips from rocking into her firm touch. She looked unbearably gorgeous, almost debauched, kneeling between his legs, breasts spilling out of her gown. “Love...”

“Shhh,” she whispered. “Let me touch you.”

He nodded. “Yes... _ooohhh_ ,” he moaned as she began to unfasten his trousers. Together they got the material over his hips, giving her access to his cock. She didn't have anything to compare it with, but he was thick and long, feeling like hot steel in her hand. She wondered how he would feel inside her, how she would take him in. She wanted to know so badly, the very thought making her wet again. Killian's head fell back against the couch as she stroked him; she was a quick study, even though the mere knowledge that Emma was the one touching him was almost enough to make him come.

She watched his face; his eyes were closed, his lips parted. His little moans filled the air, encouraging her. There was something Emma had wanted to try but she wasn't sure Killian would let her. So she took advantage of his closed eyes, quickly leaning forward and licking the belled head of his cock.

“Fuck!” Killian cried, jerking in her hold. He wrenched open his eyes, watching Emma's warm pink tongue lick along his shaft. “Wha-wha-what are you doing?” he said in a strangled whisper.

“Is this okay?”

His eyes were about to roll into his head, but she shouldn't be doing _that_ to him. “Lass...gods...good...but you're...a...lady.”

“So?”

“Ladies don't...”

“Don't what?”

“Your mouth,” he whimpered, almost frantic now that she'd stilled her hand. “You don't have to.”

She kissed the tip of him. “But I want to.”

“You _want_ to?”

She nodded, resuming her rhythmic stroking. “I told you, I want to learn everything.” This had been mentioned in one of her books; she wasn't sure how to do it but she wanted to try. She ran kisses down his length, relishing the warmth of him against her lips. “Please.”

Killian let out a shuddering breath and nodded. Never in a thousand years would he have expected she'd want to suck him. If it weren't for some of the more lewd members of his crew he wouldn't even know such a thing was possible. But he'd only ever heard of it in the context of the wenches picked up at whatever port the ship docked. Never someone like Emma. Royalty.

He only prayed she didn't hate him after.

Emma licked his length, not wanting to waste anymore time. They would surely be missed soon. She tentatively took the tip into her mouth, slowly bobbing her head. She tried to remember what the book said but wound up relying more on her instincts. She applied what she already knew about him to this new task, taking more and more of him into her mouth and stroking him with her hand. His moans told her she was on the right track. He tasted a bit salty but it wasn't unpleasant.

Killian wanted to grab her hair but it was all tried up in those wretched braids. The next time she did this, he wanted her golden tresses loose and flowing. He tried to keep still, to not overwhelm her, acutely aware that this was a first for both of them. His body was screaming at him to rock into her; sweat broke out on his forehead as he fought for control. The sight of her warm wet mouth drinking him down was quite possibly the most erotic thing he'd seen until now.

“Fuck...faster,” he hissed. “So close.”

Emma did as he bid, wanting to see him lose control. She loved when he lost his precious control. She bobbed faster, licking him as she went. Killian roared as his orgasm ripped through him, hips bucking up off the couch, seed shooting into her mouth. If she hadn't made him come several times in the last couple of days she would have been shocked, but she knew what to expect. Well, almost. The taste was unlike anything she'd ever had in her mouth; she swallowed instinctively. A salty tang slid over her tongue; to her surprise, she didn't hate it.

Besides the look of complete awe on Killian's face was worth it.

Emma released him and wiped her lips with the back of her hand. She sat back on her knees—even though they were killing her—and waited for him to speak.

Killian tried to collect his jumbled thoughts and his breath. “Are you okay?” he asked at last.

“I think so. How was it?”

Killian laughed dryly. “That's what you want to know?”

She flushed. “It was my first time,” she said, a little defensive.

Killian sat up, cupping her face in his hands. “My love, don't even think that I did not enjoy myself. It was my first time too.”

“Oh.”

“I've never done any of this before you, Emma,” he said seriously. “It's why I wanted to take things slow.”

“I'm sorry.”

“For what?”

“Moving too fast?”

“Emma, no. We don't know how much time we have before we must return home. And while I fully intend to speak to your parents, what happens between us belongs to us alone. And I want to be with you. More than anything.”

“I want that too.”

He leaned down and kissed her chastely. “Then we are agreed.”

She held his forearms, stealing another kiss. “We should get back.”

“You should dress.”

She smirked up at him. “So should you.” They laughed at themselves, Killian helping her up. Emma worked to straighten her gown and corset while Killian righted his trousers and fetched his jacket and sword. He helped her with the laces at the back, tying them off in an intricate bow, one he would enjoy untying in a few hours time. Emma replaced her tiara and smoothed the wrinkles out of her gown. “How do I look?”

“Perfect as always.” She smiled indulgently at him and ran her fingers through his hair, leaving it presentable if a _little_ artfully mussed. They shared one long kiss then Emma unlocked the room and snuffed out the candles, leaving it as they'd come. They walked arm in arm back to the ball; as they approached, they distinctly heard a shriek and a crash, followed quickly by more screams. They looked at each other and ran toward it, Emma hitching up her skirts, silently cursing them.

Everything was chaos.

“What the bloody hell happened?!” Killian hollered.

“A witch! A witch, I say!”

Emma snarled at the Duke of Weselton. “What on earth are you talking about?”

“Love, look,” Killian said, pointing in the direction of the other set of double doors. An arc of icy spikes lay across the floor with people staring at them either in fascination or in horror. Emma's blood ran cold. Slowly, she approached the ice, already suspecting what happened.

“The Queen is a witch! A sorceress sent to destroy us all,” the Duke kept saying to anyone who would listen. “That was why the gates were closed, to protect us from her!”

“Sod off,” Killian snarled at the Duke, following Emma. They needed to find out what happened. Where was Elsa? Or Anna? Or Liam? Killian looked for his brother, but he wasn't in the ballroom. He caught Emma's elbow. “We need to find the others.”

Emma nodded, already heading for the open doors. They followed the crowd, the air getting colder as they went. Emma shivered; Killian shrugged off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders. There was more chaos in the courtyard, people yelling, looking up to see snow falling.

_Elsa made it snow when she was upset_ , Killian thought.

“Elsa!” Emma yelled. “Anna!”

“Liam!” Killian continued. “Where the bloody hell are you?”

“The Queen ran that way!” a young boy yelled back. “A bunch of people were chasing her!”

“Oh gods,” Emma cried. She took off at a run, terrified for her friend. She didn't know what could make Elsa run off like this, but she was going to find out. Killian took off after her, equally worried. He genuinely liked Elsa, knew she would never hurt anyone on purpose.

They saw two figures stand at the edge of the palace grounds. “It's too late,” an unfamiliar voice was saying. “She's gone.”

“This is all my fault,” another voice—Anna's—said dejectedly. “Why didn't she tell me?”

Emma skidded to a stop at the edge of the frozen fjord. Ice and snow lay as far as the eye could see. She'd never seen anything like it. “Anna? What happened? Where's Elsa?”

“Emma!” Anna cried. “Did you know? Why won't anyone tell me anything?!”

“Anna, calm down,” Emma said. “Tell me what happened.”

“My sister has crazy ice powers, that's what happened! Did you know?”

Emma smiled sadly. “I knew. I've known for years. Elsa wanted to tell you. But your parents...”

“Wait, you knew the Queen was dangerous and you never said anything?” the unknown man demanded.

Killian immediately disliked him. He reached for his sword. “Raise your voice to her again...”

“Hans! Killian! Enough!” Anna cried. She turned to Hans. “Elsa's not dangerous. She was just scared. I pushed her. This is my fault. I just have to fix it.”

“What do you mean you pushed her?” Emma demanded.

Anna looked at Hans. “I...I mean, we...asked for permission to get married. And she kinda freaked out.”

Emma looked stunned. “You did what?”

Anna ignored her. “I said some things I shouldn't have, which I totally wouldn't have had I known about the freaky ice powers. I thought she had a thing with dirt! How was I supposed to know?”

“Anna, where is Elsa now?”

“I don't know, which is why I need to go find her. I'll apologize and she can fix it. Easy!” Anna headed back for the courtyard, already calling for her horse.

“She can't go alone,” Emma said. “Who knows what sort of state Elsa's in.”

Killian nodded, recognizing that determined look in Emma's eyes. “Very well.” If Emma was going after the Queen, so was he. They followed, Killian calling for horses for them too. Grooms were saddling three horses when Liam came running out of the palace. “Killian! What's going on? People are saying Elsa's  _gone.”_

“Where the bloody hell have you been, Liam?” Killian demanded.

“I...” He shifted from foot to foot, face flushing. “We...I tried to talk to her. About us. She left for some air and I...I wasn't there when she needed me. I failed her, Killian.”

“You have terrible timing, brother, but this isn't your fault.”

Anna was getting her cloak, and declaring that Prince Hans was in charge while she was away. Emma couldn't believe it. “Anna,” she said in an undertone. “I don't think that's a good idea.”

“He's my fiance, Emma, it makes perfect sense,” Anna declared. “Are you coming or not?”

“Not dressed like this.” She closed her eyes and focused; several people jumped back as white smoke swirled around her. She never used her magic like this unless it was an emergency; there just wasn't time to go back to her rooms to change. When it cleared she was in her breeches, tunic and vest, along with a couple extra layers. She tossed Killian back his uniform coat and conjured him a heavy wool traveling cloak.

“ _WITCH!!!!!!!”_

Emma turned, seeing the Duke of Weselton running through the courtyard, bony finger pointed accusingly at her. She stared him down calmly, hands at her sides. She could hear the uneasy murmurs from the frighten crowd, but forced herself to ignore them. As the Duke continued to bleat, both Killian and Liam drew their swords and blocked the Duke's path.

“Are you in league with the witch?” the little Duke accused. “Going to turn us all into toads, hmm?”

“Back down,” Killian declared, teeth bared in a grimace.

“Now,” Liam added, equally irate. “That is Princess Emma of Misthaven you accuse, your grace.”

Emma came up behind them, tapping each of her protectors on the shoulder. “It's okay,” she said softly. Both relaxed only a tiny fraction. Sighing, she stuck her hand out between them and conjured a single perfect buttercup, offering it to the Duke. “Elsa is my friend. If she ran, it was because she did not feel safe in her own home.” Liam visibly cringed. “Due to prejudice of people like you, your grace. I'm going to find her and hopefully show her that not everyone is petty and narrow minded.” She looked him in his beady eyes. “Now get out of my way.”

The Duke stared at her for a long beat then backed off, taking his guards with him. The tension broke with an excited snort from one of the horses. Emma turned to Killian. “You okay?”

“I was going to ask you the same thing, love.”

“I'm fine.” He looked her over; she appeared fine. He sheathed his sword. “Ready?”

“Let's get out of here.”

“Wait!” Anna yelled, finding her voice again. “I'm confused. You have magic too, Emma?”

She nodded. “I was born with it, just like Elsa.”

“Why does no one tell me _anything?”_ Anna screeched.

“It's a long story, but your parents were trying to protect you.”

“Can't you unfreeze everything?” Hans asked belligerently.

Emma shook her head. “My magic is different from Elsa's. It has very little effect on it. She's the only one who can.”

“Let's go then!” Anna cried, scrambling onto her horse.

Liam yelled for a horse of his own but Emma stopped him. “Liam, listen to me. I know you want to find her and I  _promise_ you we will. But I need you to stay here.”

“But princess, this is my fault. If I'd have just stayed with her the whole evening...”

“I know exactly how you feel,” Emma said quietly. She looked at Killian, who looked as worried and guilty as she did. They'd left the ball too, thinking everything was fine. “But the best thing you can do for Elsa is to watch out for her kingdom. Anna's left a virtual stranger in charge; I can't countermand her orders. But you can watch him. We'll bring her back to you.”

Liam was silent for a long beat, the war evident on his face. “Emma's right,” Killian added, joining the little conference. “We'll find her for you, brother. The fewer people approach her the better. I don't trust this Hans fellow.”

At length, Liam nodded. “Very well. Only because  _you_ ask it, highness. Just...” His voice broke, guilt all over his face. “Find her. Please.”

“We will. And we'll be safe, right, Killian?”

“Aye, now we must hurry before we lose Anna in the swirling snow.”

Emma gave Liam's hands one final squeeze of support before climbing on her horse. This wasn't how she envisioned returning to riding, but it couldn't be helped. Killian hugged his brother goodbye and followed her, mounting his own horse. They nodded to each other and galloped off, following Anna's tracks in the deepening snow.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains an animal death. If that bothers you, I apologize.

“Elsa! Elsa!”

Anna's voice pierced the darkness, guiding them to her. Her white charger blended in with the still falling snow; only her dark cloak was visible. “Anna, slow down!” Emma called.

“All the bloody forest will hear if she keeps screaming like that,” Killian complained. His attention was torn between the unmarked path ahead and keeping an eye on Emma. This was her first time on a horse since her fright; he had no intention of having a repeat performance. They still didn't know what had spooked her horse that fateful day.

“How far could she have gotten on foot?” Anna said, reigning her horse to a stop.

Emma pulled up beside her. “Fear is a powerful motivator.”

“But it's _me_ ,” Anna said incredulously. “Why be afraid of me?”

Emma leaned down to soothe her mount, patting his neck. “Elsa has her reasons.” She wanted to tell Anna everything but it wasn't her secret to tell. “Ever since you were kids.”

“Is that why she shut me out?” Anna asked guiltily.

“She didn't want to, Anna. But, like I said, your parents were trying to protect you.”

“Maybe I didn't want to be protected,” Anna said petulantly.

“Anna, what exactly did you say to Elsa?” Emma asked. She couldn't imagine Anna hurting Elsa on purpose but _something_ sent Elsa spiraling.

“I just asked her for permission for Hans and I to get married,” Anna exclaimed defensively. “I swear. But then she said no and I...”

“You what?”

“I might have called her a hypocrite.”

“ _What?!”_

“It's not fair!” Anna cried. “You have Killian! Elsa has Liam. Is it so surprising that Hans would want to marry me too?”

Killian looked at Emma in a mild panic. Marriage had  _never_ come up. At least not yet. He'd only just begun courting her! They'd only admitted their love to each other hours ago. What was Anna  _thinking?_

“Anna, that's completely different! You just met this Hans person,” Emma countered.

“He's a _prince_ ,” Anna said stoutly. “It's perfectly fine. It's _true love_.”

Emma looked to Killian for help, but he had none. He'd been fighting feelings for Emma since he met her, but it had been a struggle to admit them, even to himself. And he loved his princess with every fiber of his being, falling more for her every day. But even then, it had been a process. He couldn't imagine what would possess Anna to push forward so brazenly.

“Do your parents know about your powers?” Anna asked, changing the subject.

Emma nodded, both worried and relieved at the change of subject. “I discovered them when I was small. They were afraid at first but got someone to teach me how to control them. It wasn't easy.”

“But you're okay now?”

“After many years of practice. Elsa's spent so long concealing her powers, she's not really learned to control them.”

“Hence winter in the middle of summer,” Killian added, still watching Emma like a hawkm trying to figure out what she was thinking.

“We have to find her,” Anna said again. “I have to make this right.”

“We will, Anna,” Emma said. They could figure the Hans business when they returned. “Any idea where she could have gone?”

“What about the pond?” Killian asked.

“Too close to the palace. If she was afraid as I think, then she'd want to get as far away as she could.”

“Come on!” Anna cried impatiently, cantering off into the snow. She started calling Elsa's name again at the top of her voice.

“Bloody hell,” Killian muttered as he and Emma followed her. He knew the lass could be stubborn and impulsive but they needed a plan. “Emma, love, are you okay?”

Emma kicked her horse into a faster trot, ignoring the faint shiver down her spine. “I'm fine.”

“It's too soon for you to be riding.”

“I had to get back on eventually, Killian.” She smiled at him reassuringly, touched by his concern. But she could handle it.

“I meant to ease you back into it,” Killian admitted. “Perhaps with a picnic? Us riding together?” He felt guilty for the role they played in Elsa's flight, but he had to admit that Emma's well being was his first priority.

Emma reached out, catching his gloved hand in hers. “It's definitely a date. As soon as we find Elsa and make this right.”

He nodded, squeezing back. His fingers were already a bit numb despite the thick gloves. “Aye, a date.” They let go and sped up, still trailing after Anna.

They rode on for what felt like hours, through the darkening forest. It got harder and harder to see; the snow tapered off but it didn't help the visibility. Killian's sense of direction, honed from years at sea, told him they were lost. He reigned to a stop. “Anna, stop. We're going in bloody circles!”

“No, we're not!”

“We've passed that gnarled tree four times!”

Emma nudged her horse between them, trying to stop their argument. But just as she did there was a loud crack and Anna's horse bolted just as Emma's had done days ago. Emma screamed, fear making her heart clench, but Killian was there in an instant, hand over hers on the reigns while soothing his own animal. She relaxed a fraction, his touch calming her. They lost sight of Anna while trying to find the source of the fright.

“Trees are not meant to carry that much weight,” Killian groused, nodding in the direction of what looked to be a fallen branch. It was hard to tell in the dark. “That won't be the last one to go.” Emma shivered, her latent anxiety seeping into her frightened horse. “Breathe, love.”

“I'm fine...Anna.”

“I'll get her. Stay here.” He gave her hand one final squeezed before galloping off in Anna's direction. She'd stopped screaming but there'd been an unexplained splash. Emma only waited for a minute before riding off after them, irked at herself for her hesitation. She could handle this.

“Anna! Killian!”

“Here,” Killian called back, sounding mildly exasperated. He should have known his princess wouldn't wait. He vaulted off his horse to collect a wet shivering Anna from the stream. He yelped at the icy water soaking his boots but he scooped her up and set her on the shore. “Anna?”

“I'm o-o-okay,” she replied, hugged herself. Her cloak had been lost in the tumble, her ballgown soaked. “Thanks.”

“Anna!” Emma hurriedly climbed down from her own horse, handing the reigns to Killian. “You're freezing!”

“Aye, we should get her somewhere warm.”

“No! We n-n-need t-t-to find Elsa!”

“I can conjure you some warmer clothes, but you really should be indoors,” Emma said gently.

“She's out h-h-here because of m-m-me,” Anna argued stubbornly.

“We can't stay here,” Killian cut in. “Let Emma get you some dry clothes, then we'll reassess.”

Emma looked at Anna, who nodded reluctantly. Emma held out her hands and a small bundle of dry winter clothes appeared in them. “Now let's get you some place warm and dry to change. Killian?”

“Aye.” He whipped off his cloak and wrapped Anna up in it; together they put her on his horse. He climbed up after her, holding her tightly. Poor lass was still shivering. Emma took the bundle and got back on her own horse.

“Can we cross the stream?”

“Aye, it's shallow enough.”

Emma rode on ahead, looking for a hut, a cabin, somewhere warm and dry for Anna. Cold started to seep into Killian's clothes, no longer protected by Emma's magical cloak. Every time she did magic, he stood in awe of her. However, they had work to do.

“There!” Emma yelled, pointing. Killian had to squint into the night sky but he could just make out a trail of smoke against the horizon. He kicked his stallion into quick trot, quickly catching up to Emma, who led the way to what turned out to be a decent sized cabin. Emma dismounted first, tethering both horses as Killian eased Anna to the ground. Emma wrapped her arm around her shivering friend and urged her toward the heavy wooden door. Killian dismounted and followed.

“Oi!” he called, shoving open the door. “Anyone here?”

“There was a sign,” Anna said weakly.

The cabin, as it turned out, was a shop.  _Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna_ . They found the proprietor, Wandering Oaken, behind the counter. “Toodloo!”

Killian forced himself not to roll his eyes. “Where's your fire?”

“And do you have some sort of changing room?” Emma added. “We had a bit of an accident.”

“Oh, fire's back there, near the sauna,” Oaken said. He was a heavy set man with an orange mustache and very colorful sweater. “Should be a closet to the right.” He looked at Killian. “Summer blow out!”

He  _did_ roll his eyes then, his politeness strained to the breaking point. They'd made no headway finding Elsa and now they had Anna to care for. He went over to the fire and stoked it, adding an extra log or two. His own feet were chilled, so he removed his boots and sat them near the fire. He'd have to keep an eye on them so the leather didn't crack. He peeled off wet socks, also leaving them to dry.

Emma left Anna to change and left to find Killian. He was by the fire barefoot. “Hey, you okay?”

“Nothing a few moments here won't cure.”

Emma took off her cloak and spread it over the lone chair. “Talk to me, Killian.”

He said nothing, merely reaching out for her. She came willingly, face buried in his neck. They held each other for a long time, just soaking in each other's comfort. Again, he felt the guilt of what happened, even though, like Liam, there wasn't any way they could have known. Emma raised her head, lips parted, silently pleading for a kiss. Killian obliged her, greedily claiming her lips. Emma poured all of her swirling emotions into it, taking solace in his arms.

They broke apart at the tinny chime of the bell, Killian's arms still firmly around Emma's waist. They both looked toward the door, startled at what had entered. It appeared to be a man; a sheen of snow covered his fur outerwear. Anna stepped out from the closet at the same moment, now dry and snug in her new warmer dress. “Who's that?”

“I don't know,” Emma said, gently disengaging from Killian. She held onto his hand as they advanced toward the stranger. Oaken was offering him his summer blow out goods.

“I don't need your summer blow out,” the man said, his voice muffled. Annoyed, he yanked down his scarf. “In case you didn't notice, there's the storm of the century howling down from North Mountain! In _summer_ no less.”

“Hi!” Anna said. “Um, sorry, Could I ask you a question?”

“Just let me get this stuff, lady. And some carrots for Sven. Then we'll talk.”

“Thirteen fifty,” Oaken said calmly.

“Thirteen _fifty?_ That's highway robbery!”

“Still thirteen fifty.”

The man still looked incredulous. “Do I look like I'm made of money? There's a freaking ice storm out there.”

“What does that have to do with it?” Anna asked.

“I sell ice.”

“Oh. Probably the wrong business to be in right now.”

“You don't say. You know what? Sven will just have to suck it up. Oaken.” And the man abruptly shoved his hat back on his head and stormed out.

“Wait!” Anna cried. She started to follow but Emma grabbed her arm.

“Anna, you just got dry!”

“But he might have seen Elsa!”

“Do you seriously believe someone like that has seen the Queen?” Killian retorted. “We'll pick up the search as soon as you've warmed up, lass.” The man's surly disposition had given them a lead, North Mountain.

Anna looked sullen but didn't argue further. That should have been their first clue that she was plotting something. They urged her to sit by the fire and thaw out while they bought supplies from Oaken, not having the same qualms about the proprietor's outrageous prices. It seemed their search was going to take longer than they thought. By the time Emma went to get her cloak, Anna was  _gone_ .

“Killian!”

He came running, bare feet pounding the hard wood floor. “What is it? What's wrong?”

“Anna's gone. She must have slipped out the back. And she took my cloak!”

“Bloody hell,” he swore. He hurried to tug on his socks and boots, giving chase the moment they were on. He and Emma ran out the side door, sans cloaks, trying to figure out where she'd gone. “Anna! Anna!”

“Killian, there!” Emma cried, pointing. A sled pulled by a reindeer sped just over the nearby crest. She considered pulling it back with magic but Anna had clearly left them for a reason. She didn't want to force Anna against her will; that wasn't what magic was for. Magic was meant to be used for good.

“Impatient lass!” Killian exclaimed. “Why couldn't she wait?”

“She thinks this is her fault,” Emma said sadly. “She just wants to fix it.”

“Going off half cocked isn't going it fix anything! Especially with a stranger!” Killian said heatedly, kicking some snow. “What the bloody hell is she _thinking?”_

“We have to go. We have to find her. And Elsa.”

Killian struggled to reign in his temper. “Aye. Let's go.”

“Killian, wait.”

“What?!”

Emma snapped her fingers, replacing each of their cloaks. His anger melted. “I'm so sorry, love. I swear I'm not angry with you.” He wasn't angry, he was frustrated. This was supposed to be a happy evening, one they would remember with fondness years from now. How had it gone so horribly wrong?

Emma hugged him. “I'm not too happy with her either, if it helps.”

Killian relaxed in her arms. “I know she's upset, but she's far too trusting.”

“Like with you?”

“Ah, but I had a princess vouch for me, darling.”

“Which princess would that be? I didn't think you knew many, Lieutenant.”

“She's fiery. And very beautiful.” He pressed a kiss to her lips. “And I love her very much.” Had he really only started saying the words that morning? It felt longer.

Emma cupped his pink cheeks. “As I love you. Now let's go find our friends.”

That was easier said than done. They followed the tracks of the sled, hoping to catch up to Anna and her new friend. But Emma grew worried as prints began appearing at the edge of the treeline. Tracks she knew could only have been made by one thing. Wolves.

Sometimes she really disliked having a werewolf for a godmother.

“Love? What's wrong?” Killian asked, worried. He could hardly make out her face in the flickering torch she held, but he could almost feel her fear.

“We need to get out of here.”

“What? Why? I'm sure Anna's not that far ahead.”

If she was even still alive. Emma pulled to a stop, leaning down as far as she dared. The tracks increased, moving down into the road; there were signs of a chase, a struggle. Her breathing got shallow, a trickle of fear sliding down her spine. One or two wolves, she could handle. But an entire pack? Emma just couldn't tell, the tracks were too jumbled. “Wolves,” she hissed.

Killian's eyes widened, his mount whickered softly. Slowly, he drew his sword, just in case. “How close?” he whispered.

“I don't know. But we need to get out of here.”

“Which way?”

She looked around. “We'll stick to the road. But hurry.” She tossed the torch into the nearby snowbank, snuffing it out instantly. They were plunged into deeper darkness; they could make each other's outline out against the snow. Killian insisted Emma go first; if they came from behind, at least he could protect her. They kicked their horses into a hurried trot, hoping to leave without drawing attention to themselves.

Another tree gave way under the enormous pressure of the snow and ice; Emma heard a painful whine, almost like a dog. That was enough for her. She urged her mount into a gallop, Killian quickly following. Her cloak billowed out behind her, but the galloping hooves caught the attention of the nearby pack. An echoing howl went up and they could hear tens of paws striking the snow as they gave chase.

“Run!” Killian called.

Emma had every intention of doing that; they were moving too fast for her to even  _think_ of a spell. She was about to turn a corner, ride deeper into the forest when she heard a stumble and a snap like kindling...and Killian's hoarse scream.

Emma didn't hesitate; she wheeled around and went back, eyes frantically searching for him.  _“Killian!”_ She was stunned at how far ahead she'd gotten; it took far too long for her to find the lump in the road where he lay. She reared up and jumped off the horse, sprinting the rest of the way. She could hear the wolves getting closer by the second, even if she couldn't see them properly yet. “Oh gods, Killian!”

He groaned, wincing as he tried to get his leg unstuck. “Depression in...the road,” he said through gritted teeth. “Snapped the leg clean.”

“What?” She was trying to pull him out, but he wouldn't budge. The beast pinning him was too heavy.

“Not me...him. But I'm afraid I'm stuck.”

“We're gonna get you out.” They _needed_ to get him out. She wasn't losing him.

“Emma, go,” he ordered.

“Not a chance.” She stood; the wolves were definitely closer now. She took Killian's sword and put the poor horse out of his misery; it pained her to do it, but there was no other choice. Then she stood between Killian and the oncoming wolves, sword in her hand and magic tingling in her fingertips. The magic blinded her for a moment, but her eyes quickly adjusted.

“Emma, it's too dangerous!” Killian cried. He couldn't bear if something happened to her when she was looking after _him._

“Godmother's a werewolf, remember?” Emma said, more to reassure herself rather than him. She hardly got the chance to breathe before one of the wolves lept at her. She screamed, slashing with the sword. The wolf whined in pain as she knocked it away, a chorus of growls filling the air. The next few moments were a blur as Emma tried to fight them off with the sword and her magic; her cloak tore under snapping jaws. Emma ripped it off and dodged, blasting one of the wolves with her magic. Another tried to get around to Killian and she tossed the sword, piercing its shoulder. Now weaponless, she kept shooting blasts at the remaining wolves, trying to figure a way out. Killian struggled under the dead horse, desperate to help her. He couldn't let her fight alone. With a great heave, he got his leg unpinned and tried to get to his feet. The leg crumpled under him but it was enough of a distraction to draw some of the wolves. He snatched wildly at the ground, picking up a heavy rock and heaving it at the oncoming wolf.

Emma caught sight of him out of the corner of her eye; they needed to get out of there. _Now._ There was only one way she could think of but she wasn't sure it would work. She'd never done it successfully. “Killian! When I say, hold on to me!”

He didn't have the chance to ask what she meant; Emma targeted a large overhanging branch with her magic. It shuddered and cracked; she only just got out of the way. It created a temporary barrier between them and the wolves...all except one. It lept at Killian and he rolled, pain lancing up his leg. Emma blasted it with her magic; she didn't see where the animal landed. She ran to where Killian lay. “Now! Hang on!”

Killian clung to her, arms locked around her waist. “Emma, what...?” But that was all he got out before they were engulfed in white smoke.

When it dissipated, the world was quiet. Snow soaked his already sodden trousers as he blinked, trying to get his bearings. “Emma?” She was holding on to him like her life depended on it, heart thudding dangerously in her chest.

“I did it!” she cried, suddenly overcome with relief.

“Where are we?” Killian asked, trying to see in the dark.

“Not there,” Emma replied. “I think I managed to teleport us.”

“You did what?”

“Magic.”

“Aye, I gathered that.” He winced, his leg sticking out at an odd angle.

“Oh my gods,” Emma cried, letting him go so he could stretch out. “Where does it hurt?”

Killian laughed dryly. Where _didn't_ it hurt? “My leg mostly. I think it's broken.”

Emma ran her hands gently over his trousers, something definitely felt wrong. “I need to fix it so we can move. Is that okay?”

He hissed out a breath. “You've healed me before,” he reminded her. “And this is much more pressing. Do it. I trust you.”

Emma smiled wanly, leaning down to brush his lips with hers. “Hold still. This should only take a minute.” She tore at the rent in his pants, widening it so she could see his skin. She laid her hands on him, focusing on the healing spell. This was the kind of magic she liked best, the kind that helped people. And Killian was the most important person to her. A brilliant white flash and he was healed, skin unblemished once more. “How do you feel?”

He had trouble describing the tingle across his skin as she worked her magic, but the pain was gone. “Much better, thank you, love.”

Emma kissed him again, needing him to chase away the lingering fear in her blood. She'd come so close to losing him. She deepened the kiss, his answering growl setting her body on fire. “Emma,” Killian panted against her lips. “We need to go.”

She let her lips linger, reluctant to let him go. But she knew he was right. “Can you walk?”

“Aye. We need to find shelter.”

“But Elsa and Anna...”

“You are exhausted,” he said firmly, cupping her cheek. “You saved my life. We're soaked through with ruined clothes. Rest, dry out, perhaps find something to eat. I swear to you we'll go after them; we'll find out what happened. But my priority is _you_.”

Emma chewed on her lip; as much as she hated to admit it, Killian was right. Using all that magic had tired her, not to mention coming down from the adrenaline rush. She would need need more magic to get them new clothes. “Okay. But only for a few hours.”

“That's my girl.” He smiled at her and got to his feet. He helped her up, trying not to shiver. Damn it was cold. And they'd both lost their cloaks in the fight. “We need to hurry.”

Emma took his hand, but he wrapped an arm around her waist. She followed suit, using each other for warmth as they trudged through the snow. She wasn't sure where they were; the few times she'd tried teleporting she could see where she was supposed to go. But she'd landed them in the middle of the forest. The most important thing was that it was away from the wolves.

They walked for some time; it was impossible to tell how long. Emma couldn't really feel her feet or her hands after a while. Occasionally, Killian would kiss her temple and whisper encouragement in her ear. But this time there was no tell tale smoke to guide them.

“What's that?” Killian murmured, pointing to the northwest.

“What's what?”

“That shimmering? Do you see it?”

Emma narrowed her eyes. The moon was sinking in the sky but she saw it too, near the tree line. “We should go see. It could be a cabin.” It was a blocky shadow against the trees, but there was no smoke coming from it.

“Aye. Let's go.” Killian wasn't sure how much further they could go without resting. And resting meant more exposure to the cold. They moved toward the shadow, feet dragging in the snow. As they got closer, it truly started to look like a cabin! Almost in sync they hurried their steps; Killian found a door and ushered his princess inside. “Love, could you...?”

Emma waved her hand; if there were any candles inside they would light. A half dozen small flames flickered, illuminating the tiny, shabby space. “I wonder who lived here?”

“There's wood for a fire...and a fireplace, praise the gods,” Killian cried. He knelt to load up the kindling in the stone hearth. He was loathe to ask Emma for more magic, but she anticipated him, lighting the fire with another wave of her hand. “Thank you, lass.”

Emma shivered, holding her hands to the flames. “That one's easy.”

“Is it?”

She nodded. “Yeah.”

He came up behind her and rubbed her arms, trying to get some feeling back in them. “Will you be okay until I can ascertain if there's any dry clothes and blankets?”

She shivered, but nodded. “If there's not, I can...”

“Hush. You're supposed to be resting.” He gently kissed her neck before picking up a candle to examine the cabin. There was a chaise and a lone bed with messy sheets; it looked like it hadn't been occupied in years. But there was a dresser, roughly hewn, by the lone grubby window. He pulled open drawers, searching for clothes. Most were crumbling, but there was one usable nightshirt and a pair of trousers. He snatched them up and pulled the heaviest blankets from the old bed.

“Find anything?” Emma asked. She was a little warmer now but still soaked.

“A bit,” he replied, returning. He looked tired and sad in the firelight. “Not sure about the smell, lass, but these are dry. Give me a moment to shake out these blankets and we'll get you wrapped up.”

“You too,” Emma added. “You need to sleep too.”

“I'm taking the watch.”

She shook her head, holding her hands up over her head. She focused and the walls of the cabin shimmered with white magic. “There now no one can get in.”

He frowned. “What did you do?”

“Protection spell. We'll be safe until we leave.”

Killian handed her the old nightshirt, then cupped her face. “No more magic until we leave here. You're dead on your feet. Please?”

She covered his hand with hers, again touched by his care for her well being. “Okay.”

“Not sure how big that is, lass. But we'll get you warm. Now change, while I whip these into shape.” He winked at her, turning his back so she could strip. Kind of silly really since he'd seen her nude form several times but she didn't tease him about it. She was too tired. It had been a long day and into the night. She laid her wet things near the hearth to dry and slipped the old shirt over her head. It fell to her knees; it would be sufficient once they were under the blankets together.

Killian shook out the blankets vigorously, coughing from the dust. How long had it been since anyone stayed here? Satisfied they were as clean as he could get them, he laid them aside and stripped off his own wet and ruined clothes. He pulled on the trousers before turning to face Emma, who looked a bit lost. “Oh love.” He went to her, pulling her into another hug. “I'm so sorry none of this turned out like we planned.”

“It's not your fault. Not anyone's fault.”

Killian rubbed her back. “Let's get settled; you're still a bit chilled.”

“You're the one with no shirt.” As bad as things were, she could still appreciate his toned chest covered in wiry black hair. She got warmer just thinking of his touch.

“Emma,” he said warningly. He knew that look in her green eyes.

“Don't they say that sharing body heat is the quickest way to warm up?”

He fetched the blankets and took them to the threadbare chaise. “Aye, usually _naked_. You're tempting enough as it is.”

Emma helped him adjust it in front of the fire, putting it as close as they dared. She sat while Killian built up the fire with more wood, then he rejoined her. The chaise was narrow but they could fit if they snuggled,which he had no problem with. He lay down and held his arms out for Emma. She couldn't get to him fast enough, huddling close, lips brushing the underside of his jaw. He sighed as he spread the blankets over them, making sure every inch was covered before wrapping his arms around her.

“Try to sleep, love,” he murmured.

Emma hummed in agreement and she did try. She really did. But the image of Killian laying nearly helpless under the prone horse, wolves encircling them refused to fade. She could sense that he wasn't really sleeping either. He moved her more firmly on top of him and she let him, desire stirring under the surface of her skin. She tried to ignore it, but him holding her possessively, _protectively_ , did things to her.

“Killian?”

“Emma,” he mumbled into her hair.

“Were you asleep?” she asked, knowing full well he wasn't.

“Unfortunately no.”

“Me neither.” She raised her head, finding his eyes in the firelight. “Kiss me.”

“Emma...”

She ignored him, lowering her lips to his jaw. She kissed along the line of it, stubble tickling her lips. Killian groaned and it rumbled against her chest, making her nipples stiffen. If they couldn't sleep and he insisted on warming up, then perhaps they should do something about it. She smoothed her hand over his chest and shoulder, her hand like a brand on his skin. He tried to reign in his treacherous body but it was nearly impossible with her soft curves pressed against him. She nibbled at his pulse and he moaned. “Bloody minx.” He yanked her up and kissed her hard, lingering fear and passion fueling every sweet press of lips. He demanded entrance to her mouth and she gave it, clutching at him desperately.

“I need you.” It was so selfish, but she needed to feel the pleasure they brought each other before venturing back into the cold.

“Love,” he began, hands skimming her face, still trying hold on to a sliver of his control.

“I know we can't.” Gods, if they didn't get back to the palace today she'd have to start her tea regimen all over again and they'd _still_ have to wait. “But...” She reached down, sliding her hand over the prominent bulge in his pants. He groaned. “I almost lost you, Killian.” She kissed him deeply, shivering as his hands slid up under her nightshirt.

“I'm right here.” He reached her ass, giving it a squeeze. He couldn't stop the wanting of her, no matter how hard he tried. He stroked up her back, dragging the shirt with him. She was completely nude underneath. “Gods, lass.”

“I know it's terrible and selfish but I just...I just need this. I need to _feel_.”

“Aye.” He pulled the shirt over her head, hands back on her body. She was soft, warm, eager for his touch. The fabric of the blanket was rough on her skin, but she relished it. She cupped his face and kissed him, tongues dueling, his strong rough hands touching everywhere at once. He broke their kiss and flipped them, Emma sprawled on her back. It was too hot so he tossed the blankets aside before giving her his undivided attention. If she needed to feel, he would do his very best to oblige her.

Emma gasped as Killian's lips slid down her chest, over the swells of her breasts. She arched into him as he suckled her breasts, worrying each stiff nipple between his lips and teeth until they were tender and swollen. She cried out, hips bucking under him; the pleasure was intense, every touch that much _more_ because she nearly lost him. She nearly lost his love and it gutted her. “Yes, gods, Killian! Yes!”

Killian drank in the sight of her, hands wound tightly into the top of the chaise, her flawless body flushed and wanting. “Love you so much,” he whispered, kissing her trembling stomach.

“Don't stop. _Please.”_

Gently, he eased her legs apart. “Tell me what you need.”

“You! Gods, it _hurts_ , how much I want you.”

Killian adjusted himself in his pants, cock _pulsing_ at her words. He didn't know how he could _feel_ this much, desire and longing for her nearly driving him mad. But they _had_ to wait. They had to. He didn't care if it killed him. He kissed her damp curls, the scent of her arousal not helping his wavering determination. His body was screaming at him to just take her, to give her what they both wanted so badly. “I want you too,” he vowed. “You know I do.” He nibbled at the inside of her thighs, his scruff abrading her tender skin, but she loved it. “May I taste you? Your scent...it's making me crazy.”

Emma shivered, more wetness pooling at his words. “Gods, yes. Please.”

He eased her legs apart a bit more, the firelight playing across her pale skin. Her skin was warm, smooth; he had to fight the urge to mark her, brand her as his. Instead, he lowered his head, once more inhaling her intoxicating scent. He spread her folds, exposing her swollen wet intimate flesh. As many times as he'd touched her there, he was still in awe that she allowed it, that she _wanted_ him. He licked his lips and leaned in, running his tongue along her slit.

“Fuck!” Emma swore, squirming in the chaise. She was already melting, his warm tongue sending shivers through her whole body. She'd never felt anything like it and she needed more. He didn't make her beg, but dove back in, licking her in earnest. He wasn't sure _what_ to do, finding his way blindly. But Emma responded, whimpering encouragement, loudly letting him know when he did something right. He was already addicted to her taste; she was sweet, tangy and he lapped at her eagerly. Emma rocked her hips, trying to get more, more friction, more of his tongue. Her body was on fire, her climax coiling tighter and tighter.

His tongue circled her clit and she jerked, a hoarse cry on her lips. “Again,” she pleaded, wantonly rolling her hips. “Fuck.” Killian groaned against her, his own hips rocking against nothing, desperate for friction of his own. But he did as she asked, licking her swollen bud, sucking it between his lips. “Yes! Yes! Yes!”

Killian had to hold her down, his large hand flat on her stomach; she was trying to ride his face and he couldn't focus. Her right hand dove into his hair, holding him in place, mesmerized by the sight of his dark head between her thighs. How often had she imagined this?

“Gods, tell me you're close,” he murmured, his low timbre making her tremble even harder.

“So close,” she whimpered. “More, gods.”

He licked the length of her before teasing her entrance with his finger. She was soaked, dripping, he slid in easily. He fucked her with a single digit, slowly, mouth lowering to her clit. He sucked it between his lips, a second finger entering her, in and out, in and out. Emma screamed, every nerve firing, drowning in bliss. Her back arched painfully; it was all Killian could do to hold her. He helped her ride it out, forever in awe that this exquisite creature had chosen _him_ to be her first.

And if Killian was honest with himself, he wanted to be her last and only.

Emma collapsed against the old chaise, breathing hard, barely aware of her surroundings. She half registered the butterfly kisses Killian placed on her sweaty skin, each one higher on her body. When he got to her forehead, she opened her eyes. “Hey.”

He just smiled. “You are...there are no words for how incredible you are, Emma.”

She tried to return his smile but she only made it halfway. “That was amazing.”

“And to think it was my first try.”

She knew that but...damn. “Did you read about it on a book?”

He laughed. “Not as such. But I'd imagined it. And I know some of what you like. I have a good teacher.”

She shook her head. “We're learning together.”

He kissed her lips; she tasted a faintly sweet tang on his lips. Was that herself? The thought made her core twinge. She caught his cheek and dragged him back, kissing him more firmly, tongue sliding past his lips. “Emma...what...?”

“Your turn.” She found the crotch of his borrowed trousers, rubbing him firmly with the heel of her hand. He groaned, rocking into her touch. He was still painfully hard, Emma's nude form making him _want_.

“Love...”

“Hush. We need this. Let me?”

He nodded. She scooted over so he could lay on his back. Emma made quick work of his trousers; he had nothing on under them. She admired his toned physique, stroked his body with eager hands. She loved the way he felt, hard muscle and sinew, the way his lips parted in a moan as she touched and explored. His straining cock lay across his stomach; she itched to touch him. She bent down and licked the length; Killian hissed and bit his lip. “Fuck.”

“I can't wait until our seven days is up,” she whispered. She took him into her hand and started to pump. She knew him fairly well now, knew how to draw out the sexiest sounds from his lips. “I can't wait to share that with you.” She would give herself to him willingly, happily; she loved him so much her chest ached. Seeing him in danger brought her protective instincts to the fore, but she also needed to know he was alive and with her.

“Emma...gods...oh, just like that, darling. So good.” She seemed to like it when he told her what he liked, what he wanted. He couldn't deny her anything.

“Do you trust me?”

He raised his head, nodding. “Aye. I trust you.”

“Then hold still.”

He thought for a moment she was going to suck him off again but to his surprise, she straddled his hips. “Emma?” he asked worriedly.

“Shh, it's okay.” She leaned down and kissed him passionately, the same moment she lowered her hips, wet swollen flesh settling on the length of his cock. She couldn't have him inside her yet, but they could try this. She rocked experimentally, gliding over him. They both groaned loudly.

“ _Fuck.”_ Killian struggled to stay still, hands flying to her hips. “You're so fucking wet. _Hot.”_

“You do that to me,” she murmured in his ear, still lightly rocking. “You make me _want_. It's almost too much, but I love it.”

He turned his head to capture her lips, plundering her mouth in a needy kiss. “Gods, I need to be inside you, Emma.”

“Soon,” she promised. _“Soon,_ Killian. I love you.”

He squeezed her hips. “Make me come like this, my love. Let me feel as much of you as I can.”

She nodded vigorously, kissing him one last time before bracing her hands on his chest. She started to rock, grinding down over him, pleasure coursing through her. She felt so good, giving and receiving pleasure with the man she loved. She glided her slit along his length, coating him with her arousal, easing her passage. Killian thrust up, in awe of her once more, Emma looking like a wanton goddess in his lap.

“Close,” he bit out, eyes riveted to where they touched intimately. “Gods.”

“Touch me,” Emma pleaded. “Need you.”

Killian obliged, right hand finding her clit; he rubbed it furiously with his thumb. They came together, thick ropes of his seed spurting over his stomach and chest as she rode out her own orgasm, shuddering and whimpering. He caught her before she collapsed, gathering her in his arms. He murmured endearments into her hair, as his heart thudded in his chest.

“You're sticky,” Emma complained between breaths.

“Whose fault is that?”

She poked him for his cheek. “That was...wow.”

“Aye.” He kissed her hair. “My princess.”

She smiled. “My lieutenant.”

“Happily, lass.” He frowned. “But we may want to try and clean up?”

She waved her hand, a bucket of water appeared along with a small towel. “I know we said no more magic, but our only alternative is snow.”

“Point taken.” He skimmed a kiss to her brow and disentangled himself reluctantly. He took the towel and dipped it in the water, then cleaned his sticky skin. He wet another corner and did the same for Emma, gently washing her lush curves. If he wasn't careful, they'd wind up pouncing on each other again. As soon as he was finished, he made a point of donning his trousers and handing Emma her discarded shirt. She slipped it on and plucked the blanket from the floor.

“I might be able to sleep now,” she said, stretching out and making room for him.

He joined her, hugging her close to him. “It's been a long day. And night.”

She swallowed. “I can still see it. You pinned. Wolves closing in.”

Killian stroked her back. “I'm fine, thanks to you. You were very brave.”

“Killian, I've never been so scared,” she admitted softly. She barely had time to register her terror at the time, but now that it was over, it was all she could think about. “I can't lose you.”

“Nor I you. Let's promise to look after each other, yeah?”

“Okay.”

“Now please try and sleep. I'm right here.”

Emma didn't know how they were going to find Anna and Elsa now, but they would worry about that after a few hours sleep. She listened to Killian's heart beat, the steady solid rhythm finally helping her drift off into an exhausted sleep.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is quite a bit of violence in this chapter. And a minor character death.

Liam tugged his overcoat closer before heading back outside. The worst part of the storm had subsided but it was still bitterly cold. He knew Elsa well enough to know that the temperature reflected her emotions; he couldn't imagine what she was going through. He wanted to find her, to be there for her, show her that he wasn't afraid, could never be afraid of her. But he promised to stay behind. Stay and watch the suspected viper in their midst.

_Be safe, brother_ , he thought, gathering up another pile of blankets and warm clothing. Prince Hans suggested handing out the extra supplies to the people of the village, a kind gesture. It threw Liam; Killian and the princess were so certain that there was something untrustworthy about him. But Liam attended the two brief Council meetings since Elsa's flight and Hans gave the impression of being honest and sincere. Aside the the blankets and clothes, the kitchens were working overtime to make warm soup and other victuals for the unprepared visitors.

“Bless you, sir,” an older woman said, taking the proffered quilts. “A true kindness in this troubled hour.”

“There's warm meals being made in the castle should you or your family need it,” he said kindly.

“Is it true what they're saying? Is the Queen a witch? Did she do this to us?”

Liam tried hard not to bristle. “The Queen does have magic,” he admitted. “But I assure you, this? Was not intentional. Princess Anna will find her and put things right. You have my word.”

“If we don't all freeze to death first,” another man snapped. “Did Queen Gerda know her daughter was a vile witch?”

Liam snarled, starting to lunge at the man, but he felt a hand on his arm. “It's not worth it,” Hans said softly. “Would the Queen want to see her Champion in a cell when she returns?”

Liam shook him off. “What the Queen thinks of me is no business of yours.” He stomped off to find more supplies for the needy.

“Anna told me about you!” Hans said, rushing to catch up. Liam was older, stronger; the younger prince was huffing by the time he caught up. “About how you and your brother think yourselves worthy of royalty. She seemed to think it was cute.”

Liam stopped, his breath crystallizing as he exhaled deeply. “The Queen has been kind enough to offer a lowly Captain her friendship. I cherish that deeply.” Right now that was all he could claim from Elsa, her friendship. He loved her desperately, but their feelings were as yet undeclared. “And I'll not deny that my brother and Princess Emma have grown very close in our time here. What I'm failing to see is how that is any concern of yours, highness.”

Hans grinned broadly. “Why we could be brothers, of course!” He clapped Liam on the back. “The way Anna tells it, you and her sister are more than friends.”

“I'm afraid the princess occasionally allows her imagination to run way with her, but she's a good lass. Now if you'll excuse me, highness, I must see to my duties.”

Hans let him go but no sooner had Liam gotten inside the palace than he heard commotion outside. He ran to the nearest window and urgently wiped away the frost as best he could. A white charger, nearly wild, terrified, clattered into the courtyard.

_Anna's horse_ .

Liam was gone in a flash, dashing back outside as Hans took the reigns, trying to calm the beast. “Princess Anna is missing!” Hans cried. “We must rescue her!”

“I'll go,” Liam said instantly. If Anna was in trouble it stood to reason Emma and Killian could be as well. He couldn't just sit by while his dearest loved ones were in danger.

“No, Captain, Arendelle needs you to stay here,” Hans said importantly, wrapping his cloak around his shoulders and and calling for more volunteers. “Anna is my fiance, I should lead the rescue party.”

“Need I remind you that my brother and the heir to Misthaven are out there as well?” Liam demanded.

“Princess Emma asked you to stay for a reason,” Hans said reasonably. “If I don't return you may be the only one who can save Arendelle. Think of the Queen, man.”

_I am_ , Liam thought, glaring daggers at the prince. He didn't care about Arendelle, not in the abstract. He loved Elsa and she loved her kingdom. Perhaps he should stay and protect it. Or he could give chase to Hans's rescue party after they'd left the palace. “Very well. Godspeed.” He pretended to go into the palace, calling for a Council meeting in a loud voice. He kept an eye on Hans's rescue party as they left the gates; he counted ten men, including two of the Duke of Weselton's guards. Most curious and a bit alarming. He didn't forget the little man's outrage at Elsa. It just made him more determined to find her himself.

It was approaching midnight when he got to the stables. It was empty. Every single horse was  _gone_ .

“I'm sorry, Captain,” the stable master said. “Prince Hans requisitioned all the remaining mounts.”

“What of the chestnut that bolted?”

“Also gone. The prince took that one for his own.”

_May it throw him_ , Liam though viciously, then cringed. He had no direct proof that Hans was anything but a concerned fianc é . Liam himself was beside himself with worry about Elsa. He had to trust that Killian could keep Emma safe. And vice versa. The princess was quite capable on her own.

“And there are no others? You're certain?”

“Captain, I've run this stable for twenty years. And it has never been this empty.”

“Then I guess I'll go on foot.”

“I wouldn't advise it,” the man piped up. “In all my years I've never seen a storm this bad. You won't make it far on foot, not without frostbite or worse. Especially at night.”

“Damnation!” Liam cried, punching one of the poles that separated the stalls. The entire building shook slightly; his hand stung like a bitch. He tried to wring it out, ignore the pain, but he needed to get ice on it before it swelled and became useless. Dejected, Liam nodded his thanks to the stable master and headed back inside; he would ice his hand and look after Elsa's kingdom, just as he promised. He sent up a silent prayer that she could forgive him and for his family's safe return.

* * *

Killian awoke well past sunrise, groaning as his eyes struggled to adjust. He unconsciously tried to stretch but was stopped by the weight on his chest. Emma was still asleep, blonde head resting over his heart, much the same position she'd assumed after their lovemaking. She felt so good in his arms, warm and alive, yet soft and delicate, belying the strength that rested underneath. This woman had saved his life, standing between him and a pack of wolves, armed with nothing but a sword and some magic.

Gods, he loved her.

But their adventure wasn't without cost. Her magic had tired her and after their needy desire blew itself out they both collapsed into exhaustion. He was loathe to wake her; she needed the rest more than he did. But the longer they lingered the less daylight they would have to search for Elsa and Anna. And without mounts, they were in quite the bind.

He kissed her hair. “Emma? Love? Wake up, darling.” He gently shook her shoulder, earning him an annoyed groan. “It's after sunrise, lass.”

Emma hugged him tighter but opened her eyes. “What time is it?”

“Not sure. Not quite midmorning. But we should make a start.”

The previous night came back to her and she shivered. Elsa, Anna taking off, the wolves. The desperate need that clawed at her blood until they were sated, celebrating that they were alive and whole. “I can't believe all that happened.”

Killian linked his fingers with hers. “Not all of it was bad.”

She raised her, smiling softly. “No, some of it was amazing.” She leaned up and kissed him, the kiss quickly deepening. Desire zinged across her skin again but she suppressed it; they needed to go, find their friends. “When we get back, I may lock you in our rooms. Just so you know.”

Killian breathed deeply, reigning in his own body. Having her nearly naked his arms wasn't helping but he managed to control himself. “I see nothing wrong with that scenario.” He brushed some hair back from her face. “How many days?”

“Five, if we get back today. I don't have the tea with me.”

“Then we should definitely get moving. I'm sure Elsa will understand the haste.”

Emma bit her lip; it would be funny if things weren't so dire. “I told her, you know. About us. The tea.”

The women were very close; Killian couldn't say he was surprised. “Do I need to start sleeping with my sword?”

Emma shook her head. “No. She just wanted to know if I was ready. She really likes you.”

“That's a relief. And I'm rather fond of her as well.”

“Have you thought about it? About Liam and Elsa? And us?”

“I've tried not too. I want Liam to be happy. And he loves Elsa. If Elsa would have him, I'm sure he'd stay. But I would miss him.”

Emma frowned. “I...understand.”

It was Killian's turn to frown. “Emma, I want to be with you. Court you, declare ourselves to your parents. I would miss Liam, of course. But I _need_ you. Do you understand?”

“But you're so close, I don't want to come between you.”

“You're not, my love. This trip has been far more than I ever imagined in the very best way. Liam and I will always be brothers, family. But we want to build families of our own with the lasses who've captured our hearts.”

She blinked back tears, her lip trembling. Emma wasn't a crier, but she just loved him so much. And he wanted a future with her, the one thing she hadn't quite let herself dream. Nearly losing him just solidified that for her. Killian was the man she wanted to spend her life with. She was unable to speak so she kissed him instead, a slow loving kiss.

Finally, they rose, taking stock of their now dry clothing. Some of Emma's outfit was savable but one sleeve of her shirt was rent with claw marks. She put on the parts that were usable and conjured the rest, giving herself a thick warm cloak. Her magic felt different, lighter somehow, but stronger. It was a good feeling. She got Killian something completely new; it wasn't his uniform but the clothes were sturdy and warm, something they would need once they left the cabin.

There wasn't any food so they had to ignore their growling stomachs. They pried off some ice from the tin roof of the cabin to suck on in place of water. Hands held tight, they left their sanctuary and ventured into the cold.

The storm was over, but the ice and snow remained. Killian checked the path of the sun, trying to orient themselves. “Good thing is, we seem to be headed north.”

“We are?”

“Aye, sun's to the right, making right east. Perhaps we're not far from North Mountain.”

“You think Elsa is there?”

“Seems to be the only lead we have, love.” Emma nodded. She wasn't sure where North Mountain was in relation to them or she'd try teleporting there. If she could even do the spell again. Last night she'd been too desperate to second guess herself. They walked though foot high snow, the ground gradually inclining. She took that as a good sign.

Killian watched Emma carefully as they hiked; he was worried about her. His princess was strangely quiet. “Penny for your thoughts?”

 She sighed. “I'm just worried. What if something happened to Anna? Or Elsa?”

"Anna's resourceful,” Killian said, hoping to reassure her. “I'm sure they are both fine.”

“Even if we find Elsa, she doesn't know how to reverse this,” Emma said quietly. It was something she was trying not to think about. There had to be a way. “My magic is useless.”

“No. It's not. I'm living proof of that.”

“It's just so frustrating! I know her parents meant well, but the Blue Fairy warned me about not learning control. What magic was for. How could they ignore it and hope her powers would just go away?”

“I don't pretend to know the King and Queen, lass. I'm sure they felt they had a good reason, but I don't agree with their methods. But there is a solution. We'll find a way to bring back summer. Right now, let's just concentrate on finding our friends.”

Emma squeezed his hand. “Thanks. Not exactly how we planned to spend our time though, huh?”

He stopped them and hugged her close. “I know. But it'll be quite a story for your parents, aye?”

“I thought we were trying to stay in their good graces?”

Killian snorted. “My love, if they knew half of what I've already done to you, your father would challenge me to a duel.”

“By choice. I only want you.”

“I don't think that will make much difference to him, lass.” They held hand again, resuming their march north. “You're a princess and his only daughter.”

“We'll just have to behave while he's around then.”

“That's the spirit.” He grinned at her, tugging her close. They wrapped arms across each other's backs, hands settling on hips. “I'm afraid you're turning me into quite the rebel, princess.”

“Maybe I should stop. I kind of like you proper.”

“Perhaps there's room for both?”

“I like both.” For all his reserve, Killian was a passionate man and she adored that about him. He matched her in every way, challenging her to better. “What do you think about Anna's...fiancé?” She could hardly say the word with spitting it disgust. Her instincts told her there was something off about the prince.

“Leaping into marriage like that? You know her better than I do, love. However, even I recognized her impulsive nature, the first time I met her. And you did say she was lonely. I imagine seeing us so happy made her want that for herself. Perhaps she believes it is her only chance.”

“But we've known each other for a while now.”

He chuckled. “Aye, we have. Though I do believe I developed feelings for you quite early.”

“Me too. Did you know my parents fell in love in a single day?”

“They did?”

“Yeah. On an adventure.” She told him the story, taking comfort from his solid presence. She was still worried and frightened for her friends, but having Killian there soothed her. She knew they would succeed, as long as they had each other to lean on.

“That's quite the tale,” Killian observed, squeezing her hip. “Now we're having an adventure.”

“Let's hope it has a happy ending.”

The sun was high in the sky when Emma noticed a flash up on one of the peaks. She squinted, unable to tell if it was just the sun reflecting off the snow or something substantial. She nudged Killian and pointed. He followed her finger, seeing it too. “Could that be...?” His words got cut off by a faint scream, faint but unmistakable. “Emma, do you think you might have brought us close to North Mountain and not realize it?”

She shrugged helplessly. “Maybe. That was my first time teleporting.” She worried her lip between her teeth. “Even if that's not Elsa, we need to get up there.” Someone could be in trouble; they had to try and help.

He saw the worry and uncertainty in her emerald eyes. “You can do it, Emma. I know you can.” He stood in front of her, hands tight in his. “What do you need me to do?”

“Just hold on, I think.” She looked back up toward the peak, then into Killian's sharp blue eyes. His belief galvanized her and she held him tightly as she focused. They were engulfed in white smoke, her magic transporting them...somewhere.

She knew they appeared in the right spot because she could hear the shouts. It was much louder than she expected, horses and men everywhere. The moment the smoke was clear she gasped in awe; a beautiful ice palace stood at the base of the cliff, shimmering in the sunlight. Elsa. She created something spectacular.

They ran in the direction of the impossible stairs; they too were made of ice. Killian drew his sword, but Emma was keenly aware of being weaponless. All except her magic. There was more shouting at the top of the mountain; the ground shook under them.

It took but a moment to find the source of the shaking. There was an enormous snow monster bearing down on them. “Run!” Killian screamed. He and Emma ran, Emma turning briefly to blast it with her magic. It had no effect, not that she expected it to. But the monster seemed crippled even without her intervention.

“Out of the way!”

Emma whirled around; she was stunned to see Elsa, unconscious and limp, slung over Hans's shoulder like sack of flour. _“You!”_

“Damn it, it's the other one,” Hans groused. He dashed past her, his way guarded by someone Emma didn't recognize. Emma tried to give chase but she tripped on a chunk of unseen ice. Hans got to the bottom of the stairs and flung Elsa up onto his horse with no care for her well being. Emma saw red, preparing to fire a bolt at him, but Killian stopped her. How he got to her so fast, Emma didn't know.

“You could hit Elsa,” he said urgently, as angry as she. But Hans was too close to the icy staircase; Elsa could fall over the cliff. He drew his sword and charged but got cut off by one of the Duke of Weselton's guards. He didn't know what they were doing there, but he was going to find out. Swords flashed, clanged together while Emma frantically looked for a weapon of her own. She picked up a discarded crossbow and fired a bolt in Hans's direction. She missed, the shot sailing wide as the treacherous prince galloped away.

“We have to do something!” Emma screamed, watching as Hans disappeared.

“Little...busy...love,” Killian said through gritted teeth. He slashed at his opponent, who was a head taller than he. He ducked, parried, spun, looking for an opening. But the man got distracted by his fellow, who was bellowing for them to leave. Killian took his chance and ran the hulking man through, putting all his strength behind it. His opponent staggered, looking down at the sword in his stomach. His knees buckled and he fell, Killian pulling the sword out, coated in blood.

Emma ran for the stairs; if they hurried they could catch him. They needed to get to Hans before he got to back to the palace. Where was Anna? Was she hurt? Or worse? They hadn't seen her, but the place was chaos when they arrived. She got cut off by the huge monster; it charged her. She ducked and rolled, trying to get out of its way. It seemed to be attacking haphazardly, swatting people out of its way. It was between her and Killian and she shouted a warning. Killian moved just in time, dashing off in the opposite direction. Someone fired an arrow at her; it grazed her arm, leaving a sharp sting. Someone was shooting at her! She scanned the area but there was too much noise, too many men running from Elsa's creation. “Emma!” Killian screamed.

She whipped her head around at the last second; the monster was bearing down on her. Killian was giving chase but he'd never catch it. Emma did the only thing she could think of, surrounding herself with magical flames. The heat of the fiery circle made sweat bead on her brow but she stubbornly held on. The beast reared back, frightened of the fire. Emma pushed it forward and it lumbered away, the ground shaking under them. Emma sagged, flames going out, pausing to catch her breath, the threat over.

Or so she thought. Her lapsed guard cost her; she yelped sharply as someone grabbed her from behind and started choking the life out of her.

Emma struggled and kicked, trying to get some leverage to flip her attacker but he was too big, too strong. She managed a piercing scream when he let up on her airway; Killian spun, eyes wide and terrified. _“EMMA!”_

She stomped her foot down hard, her attacker grunting in pain and momentarily lessening his grip. She wrenched away but only got three paces before he was back, nearly yanking her arm from the socket as he hauled her back to him. “No funny business, witch,” her captor snarled. She could smell garlic on his breath; it revolted her.

“I don't want to hurt you,” Emma spit out. “But I will.”

Killian approached warily, deathly afraid of startling the man. He couldn't risk Emma's life. “Let. Her Go.”

“Fallen under the witch's spell, Lieutenant? Or is she your whore?”

Emma and Killian moved at the same time, a curse on Killian's lips. All Emma got for her struggles was more restriction on her windpipe and a sharp dagger pressed under ribs. She felt the sharp prick as it cut her skin. Not deep, but she had to stop struggling for fear of pushing the dagger deeper. Her eyes watered with pain; it was so hard to focus. She tried to gather her magic, to push the man back, to teleport, _something._ But nothing came. Her magic was _gone._ It was all she could do not to panic.

“Didn't expect that, did you, witch? Potion on this dagger neutralizes your unnatural powers.” Killian was still charging, his only thought to get to her. But her captor moved the dagger to her throat. “Stay back, Lieutenant! I swear I'll kill her.”

Killian skidded to a halt, snowing flying, and narrowed his eyes. He knew that voice. He stepped forward instinctively. “Ian?” One of the _Jewel_ 's crew? What the hell was he doing _here?_

“I said stay back!”

Killian froze, heart beating wildly in his chest. The man's wild angry eyes frightened him. If he lost Emma, he'd never recover. “No, you won't. If you were, you'd have done it already, Seaman.”

“ _She has magic!”_ Ian hissed.

“She's done nothing to you,” Killian said, surprised how calm his voice sounded. He threw his cutlass in the snow to show he wasn't a threat. “She's innocent.”

Emma locked her eyes with his, her mind going in a thousand different directions. She couldn't use magic. Her attacker was nearly twice her size and had a knife pointed at her heart. She was scared, both for her herself and for Killian. Killian was determined, calm, just a hint of fear in his blue eyes. Fear for her. She needed to do something; they couldn't trust in Killian's belief that the man was bluffing. She tried to nod, but her movement was restricted. But Killian nodded infinitesimally, ready to back up whatever she tried. She felt a surge of hope at his utter faith in her.

“Innocent?” Ian spat. “My whole family was murdered by a witch. The Evil Queen killed them all, hearts crushed in her fist. This one is no different. When Prince Hans asked for volunteers, I jumped at the chance, hoping for just this.” He shoved the dagger up under her ribcage, trying to pierce her heart. It ripped deeper into Emma's clothes, started to cut into her skin. She bit her lip and kicked her leg up with as much force as she could muster, hitting Ian square in the groin. He screamed in agony as Emma twisted away hard, finally gaining the leverage to flip him square onto his back. He grunted in pain once more, Killian scrambling for his sword. Emma had her boot to the traitor's throat, gasping for breath.

Killian snatched up his sword and kicked the fallen dagger far from Ian's hand. “Are you alright, Emma?” he asked, looking her over.

She wanted to sag into his arms, but she forced herself to stay upright and just nodded. “Clothes are ripped, but I'm fine.” Ian twitched and Emma pressed her foot down harder. Part of her wanted to hurt him; he'd tried to kill her.

“Emma, look at me,” Killian demanded softly.

Reluctantly, she did. Killian sheathed his sword and held her delicately by the shoulders. “Breathe, love.”

“I told you, I'm fine.”

“Lass, you're the strongest person I know. And you aren't fine.” He kissed her brow. “This traitor will get what's coming to him, I promise you. But we do it the right way, yeah?” He wanted to kill the man with his bare hands for laying a hand on Emma, but they had to see justice was done.

Emma stared at him for a long time, his gorgeous blue eyes filled with love for her. Slowly, she felt her anger and fear drain away. He was right. Ian would pay but not at her hand. Or Killian's. She let herself fall then, into Killian's waiting arms, eyes closed tight against tears. She couldn't cry right now. She was stronger than that.

Ian tried to use their embrace as a chance to hobble away but Killian disengaged from Emma and dragged him back. Emma found some rope in one of the saddlebags; Killian bound the traitor tightly, tying him to one of the railings of the staircase made of ice. He wanted nothing more than to comfort Emma properly, to just lock themselves away and hold her, but things were worse than they'd believed when Elsa fled.

They needed information before they did something rash.

While Killian bound Ian, Emma hurriedly searched the ice palace, looking for Anna. It looked like a battle had been fought. Broken pieces of ice lay on the floors, one wall was blasted out. Sharp icy spikes pointed in one direction and an ice wall in the other. Emma stood in the spot where the two phenomena seemed to converge, holding out her hands and pretending she was Elsa. Her friend must have been terrified, fearing for her life. That was the only thing that could make her attack like this.

A shudder raced down her spine, knowing exactly how that felt.

But whatever else happened, it was clear that Anna wasn't there. Had she ever been? Elsa was unconscious when Hans rode away; they had no way to know for sure. Emma went back, finding Killian interrogating the traitor.

“What does Hans want with Elsa?” Killian demanded.

“I don't know,” Ian spat. “We thought we were searching for the Princess Anna.”

“You don't know where she is?” Emma cut in. If Hans could kidnap Elsa, there was no telling what he could do to Anna.

“I'm not telling you anything, witch.” Emma tried to gag him with a wave of her hand but she still had no powers.

“What did you do to me?!” She tried spells she'd done thousands of times, panic climbing in her throat again. Nothing happened. What if they were gone forever?

“Emma, love, calm down.” Killian held her hands, squeezing them reassuringly. “Tell me what that potion does, traitor,” he growled dangerously.

Ian looked smug. “Not so high and mighty now, witch.”

“And yet you're the one tied up,” she spat. “And that was without my powers. Now answer.”

Ian cursed. “It wears off. It's meant to temporarily suppress magic, made from squid ink.”

“Where did you get it?”

“Found it.”

Killian knelt and grabbed Ian by the throat.  _“Where?”_

“In the palace. One of the scullions took a shine to me and let me look through all sorts of things. Some from the Queen's very chamber when they cleaned it for Queen Elsa.”

Emma felt sick. That meant Elsa's parents had such a potion. To rob Elsa of her powers. She staggered and Killian was up in a flash, holding her. “We're going to get to the bottom of this, Emma.”

“But Killian...”

“I have no intention of letting you down, lass. And you will be back to your old self very soon, you'll see.”

Emma glanced at Ian, then back to Killian. “What if my powers don't come back?”

“They will.”

“But what _if?”_

“I was falling for you long before I knew of your magic, love. From the moment I met you. My love for you will not change.”

Emma hugged him close, trying to soak in some of his certainty. She'd had her magic for so long; it was a part of her. She didn't know who she was without it. Killian tried to sooth her, rubbing her back. “We need to go,” Emma said quietly.

“Aye. I dread to think what that so-called prince has done to Elsa.”

“What about Liam? Do you think he's okay?” Suddenly, Emma was terrified for her friend, Killian's brother. If Hans was capable of this, of including a would be murderer in his scheme, what chance did Elsa have unconscious and alone? What if they couldn't save them?

“Liam's a good officer, a good swordsman,” Killian said, trying to convince Emma and himself. He'd tried not to think too hard about Liam since Hans's treachery was discovered. He had to believe that his brother was alright. Liam could take care of himself. Hell, he was the one who taught Killian to wield a sword! “He's fine.”

“But what does he want?” Emma demanded. “Hans, I mean.”

“Well, he got himself engaged to Anna, perhaps this is a bid for Elsa's throne? _Bloody hell_.” Killian started to pace, furious with himself. “I've been to the bloody Southern Isles! I should have done something!” He was being irrational but the idea of Liam or anyone else he cared about got hurt because of Hans...

Emma stopped his pacing. He couldn't go down that rabbit hole. “Killian,  _no_ . There isn't anything either of us could have done. We need to get back and save our friends.”

“Aye.” He smiled tightly at her and whirled around. “Did you see my brother before you left, traitor?” he demanded. “Is he unharmed?”

Ian cowered back, his courage finally failing him under Killian's furious stare. “I saw him speak to the prince just before we left.”

“Thank the gods,” Killian breathed. However, Emma was right. They needed to go. Right now. He left Ian in Emma's capable hands while he got them some horses from the ones that remained behind. They'd gathered at the edge of the forest, shaking from fright but otherwise fine. He soothed them as best he could and led three of their number to the bottom of the stairs. Emma nodded and untied their captive, holding his bound hands by the rope, like a leash. They descended the stairs, Emma marveling at the magic Elsa had done. Had she pushed herself, learned to control her power? It was still winter, so perhaps not. But it was truly impressive magic.

“We're gagging this one,” Killian said, tearing a bit of cloth from his cloak. “Don't want him to raise the alarm.” He tied the makeshift gag tightly around Ian's mouth, ignoring him as he struggled. “The Captain will decided what to do with you, traitor. If you're lucky, your trial will be quick. But I'm sure the King and Queen would like to punish the man who tried to kill their beloved daughter.”

Ian tried to look defiant but failed miserably. Killian got him onto a horse, holding the reigns tightly. He kissed Emma swiftly on the lips before handing her the reigns. She held Ian's mount still until Killian was astride his and took them from her. She nodded and mounted her new horse, patting its neck and silently praying for a smooth swift ride.

“The palace is due south of here,” Emma said, checking the sun the way Killian had earlier. It was well into the afternoon now, Hans had a headstart. But Liam was there. “We have to hurry.” Killian nodded.

They kicked their horses into a gallop and headed south, a flurry of snow kicking up behind them.

* * *

“Returned! Prince Hans has returned!” a page yelled, bursting into the Council chamber. A dozen heads looked up from the maps they were studying.

“Princess Anna?” Liam asked instantly.

The page wilted. “I...don't know, Captain.”

“Then _find out_ ,” he snapped. The page ducked his head and hurried out.

“Praise the gods, Prince Hans has saved us all,” the Duke of Weselton said rapturously. Liam didn't bother to stop his eyeroll. Or his anger. He was certain the prince was up to something and now that he was back, Liam was going to find out what. He excused himself hastily and went in search of Anna's fiancé.

Liam was fairly familiar with the private wing of the palace, but he realized too late that he had no idea which room was Anna's. He'd never had a reason to visit, obviously. In fact, he'd only been to Elsa's room about a half dozen times; he didn't want to push her for intimacy she wasn't ready for. He hadn't minded; he liked their slow quasi-courtship. He wasn't sure what to call it. In that respect, he envied his little brother.

It had been obvious from the beginning that Killian and Emma shared something, a spark. Liam hadn't know what to make of it at first, but he was genuinely happy for Killian. Emma was a very special woman; Liam would be proud to call her sister one day. And he was sure that he would. He saw the way they looked at each other, the way Killian spoke of her. It was the precise way Liam felt about Elsa. Right now, it was the best and  _worst_ feeling he'd ever had. Even worse than when his mother passed away. He was old enough to understand that she was gone. He hurt more for Killian than himself. His little brother deserved to have a mother. Then their father left and he'd had to become a parent.

But now he had no idea where Elsa was or if she was safe. He was sick with worry for Elsa. For his brother. For Emma. And he was so angry at himself for not doing more, even though Emma asked him to stay. Her instincts were good; Hans was clearly not trustworthy, not that he could get men like Weselton to see it. He was a Navy man, not a politician.

Liam eventually found Anna's room but she wasn't there. In fact, she wasn't anywhere on the private floor. He checked the library, the public sitting rooms, nothing. He spotted a figure skulking around the corner and dashed after them, grabbing the scruff of the neck and shoving them against the wall.

It was Hans.

“Where is Anna?” Liam snarled.

Hans feigned a worried frown. “I'm sorry to say my mission was unsuccessful.”

“Bollocks. You were seen bringing someone back to the castle. _Who is it?”_ He was bluffing, the page had never mentioned Hans bringing someone back.

Hans did perk up, the sniveling bastard. “I may not have found my poor wayward fiancé, but I did find the Queen.”

Liam blinked.  _“What?”_

Hans had the gall to look smug. “She attacked. I said she was dangerous, but poor trusting Anna paid the price.”

Liam shoved Hans hard again. There was no way Elsa would have attacked unprovoked.  _“Where. Is. Elsa?”_

“Well, I couldn't let her wander around,” Hans explained. “Could lead to some awkward questions. Besides, she's unconscious. Oh wait, I forgot. You're sweet on her, aren't you, Captain? Aiming a bit high, no?”

Liam punched the grin off Hans's smug face. “Speak of her like that again, and I will personally make sure they don't find your body.”

“Whoa, big fella,” Hans said, trying to placate. “She's fine. Unconscious yes, but unharmed. I can show you, if you like. A peace offering?”

Liam relaxed a fraction; he needed to see Elsa himself, confirm that she was alive. After that, he could deal with Hans. He just prayed Killian, Emma and Anna were safe. He was already forming a plan to search for them once Hans was properly clapped in irons. “Show me,” he ordered. Liam drew his sword and pointed it directly at Hans' heart. “Now.”

Hans's gaze flickered from the sword to Liam's hard face and nodded. He plucked some keys from pocket and led them down to the dungeons, Liam's sword pressed into the small of his back. They turned one corner then another until they arrived at one the very last cells. It was dank, had a small cot and a very tiny window.

On the cot lay Elsa.

Her hands were encased in iron, chained to the wall. A broken sound escaped from Liam's throat; she looked so small, so fragile, laying there motionless. He ignored Hans completely as he held onto the bars, vowing to get her out and set things right.

He turned away for just a second but it was enough. Hans snatched his sword and moved faster than Liam could have expected, shoving the blade into Liam's side. Pain bloomed sharp and hot; he grunted as he fell.

“That's what love gets you, Captain,” Hans said as he dragged Liam into the adjoining cell. He left the bloody sword on the floor, locking the cell behind him. “Don't worry. Your dear Elsa will be joining you soon.”

That was the last thing he heard before Liam lost consciousness.

 


	12. Chapter 12

An unfamiliar scent roused her from her stupor. What happened? What was she? The last thing Elsa remembered clearly was the sheer terror of fighting for her very life. There were arrows and swords and shouting and...falling? Had she fallen? Hit her head, perhaps? She tried to reach up and probe but was brought up short by the weights on her hands. Elsa jerked her eyes open, sitting up in a panic. What was wrong with her hands?

Her vision cleared in the dim room, bile rising in her throat from the smell. But she was more concerned about her hands. They were encased in iron mitts and worse, chained to the wall.

She was a prisoner.

Elsa tried to tamp down on her panic; this was far worse than being kept her room, scolded by her parents. Anna...oh gods, Anna had come to see her! And she, Elsa, started loosing control and she wasn't sure _what_ happened and she needed to know if Anna was alright! She yanked hard on the chains binding her, over and over and over, but she wasn't strong enough to free herself. In her agitation, the iron frosted over, redoubling her panic. She pulled harder, screaming in frustration and fear. She needed to get out of here. Before she hurt someone else. She was dangerous, a monster, she couldn't let anyone she cared about near her again. Not Anna. Not Emma. Not Liam.

Liam.

Unbidden, tears started coursing down her cheeks. She kept yanking on the chains, foot against the wall, desperate for leverage. She hadn't even mustered the courage to tell Liam how she felt. How she'd come to care for him, to trust him. How much she  _loved_ him. He wanted to talk and she ran away and now she'd never get another chance. Perhaps things were better this way. If she could get out, get far away from here, Liam could go back to Misthaven, unburdened by his feelings for her. He could move on, find someone worthy of his affections.

She was a monster, unlovable.

“Come on!” she screamed, huffing in impatience.

“That's wrought iron, your majesty,” a voice said calmly. “Much stronger than you.”

Elsa spun, nearly losing her balance from the mitts on her hands. On the other side of the bars was the man who'd asked to marry Anna, Prince Hans. “You have to let me go,” she pleaded. “It's too dangerous.”

Hans opened the barred door to her cell and stepped inside. “Do you know what you've done? Anna is missing. The kingdom is enveloped in eternal winter. Bring back summer and I can let you go.”

“I don't know _how_!” Elsa cried. “I've never known how! Please, just let me go. Before anyone else gets hurt!”

“I'm afraid I can't do that,” Hans said calmly. “If you don't mind, I need to go find my fiancé. I only pray she is still alive.” And just like that he was gone, slamming the bars behind him.

Elsa crashed to her knees and wept.

She wasn't sure how much time passed. Minutes? Hours? She looked up at her tiny window; was the sun lower in the sky? It seemed so. She heard a commotion on the stairs, shouting. Were they coming for her? What would they do with her?

She needed to get  _out._

Elsa focused harder than she ever had in her life, focused on the mitts binding her hands. The glaze of frost hardened, turning black, becoming brittle in the deep cold. Elsa hardly felt it as they shattered into tiny pieces. She looked up, the sounds were closer; men were coming for her, she could feel it. Fear and panic rose in her once more and she pointed her hands toward the stone wall. She blasted it with a concentrated coating of thick ice, a storm beginning to swirl around her. With a enormous crash, the stone work exploded.

Elsa turned briefly, catching a glimpse of Hans frantically trying to open the cell before she could flee. She hiked up her skirt and ran, ran like she'd never run in her life, the swirling storm of ice and snow getting thicker and thicker, a  _blizzard_ .

The last thing she heard was Hans's scream of frustration as she disappeared into the storm.

Liam waited until the treacherous prince was gone before crawling from his own cell. His side was on fire, his uniform coat soaked in blood. He was roused from unconsciousness by the loud crash in the cell next to his. Elsa. He'd tried to shout for her, but couldn't make himself heard over the din of the rising storm. But he could almost feel Elsa's terror, like a living breathing thing. His heart clenched at the thought and he tried to stand, but staggered. He needed to staunch some of the bleeding before he could go anywhere. It seemed that Hans had wanted him to suffer in death, but not done it very well. He was bleeding, weak, but he was not dead yet.

And Liam Jones was not going down without a fight.

He shucked off his uniform coat, wincing in pain. He followed suit with his linen vest and shirt, quickly tearing at the cloth with his teeth. He wadded up a few of the strips to put over his wound then, slowly, painfully,  _awkwardly_ bound the remainder around his torso, as tight as he could. He could tell the moment the bleeding slowed to a trickle as he was no longer so lightheaded. Liam put his coat back on and crawled out of the small hole Elsa left in the wall between their cells. The blizzard still raged but there was no sign of Hans. Or Elsa. Or anyone else.

Liam gritted his teeth and staggered out of the larger hole, into the storm. He had to find Elsa. Before Hans did.

He tried to run but he was too weak. He shuffled along, calling for Elsa, his voice hoarse from choking on snow and ice. He hadn't gotten far when he was startled by a thump and a cry behind him. “Who goes there?!”

The figure straightened up; it was difficult to make out in the thick storm. And it wasn't alone. Liam braced himself, unsure if they were friend or foe.

“Liam?!” a surprised feminine voice said. “Oh gods, is that you? What happened to you?”

Lima blinked through the swirling ice and snow. “Anna?  _Anna?_ ”

Indeed, it  _was_ Anna. She rushed over to him, but even then he hardly recognized her. Her hair was white; she was ice cold. She hurried to him, throwing her arms around him. Liam shivered violently. “I am so glad to see you!” Anna cried. “I was so worried something happened!” She pulled away abruptly, his blood stark on her frozen hands. “Something  _did_ happen!”

Liam winced. “Aye. I'm afraid I was careless, trying to get toy your sister, highness.”

“Elsa? Where is she? Is she okay?”

“I'm afraid I don't know. I was looking for her when you stumbled upon me.”

“We have to find her! Hans is evil! He tricked me into thinking he loved me, can you believe it?”

“I wouldn't put much past that treacherous louse,” Liam said through gritted teeth. “We must hurry.”

“I need to find Kristoff too,” Anna said, helping Liam stagger through the storm. “Come _on,_ Olaf!”

“Who's Olaf?” Liam asked.

“I'm Olaf!” a strange voice voice said. Liam couldn't figure out where it was coming from until he looked down in front of him. It was a short snowman. A walking, _talking_ snowman! Liam blinked his eyes hard, convinced he was seeing things. “I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs! But if you don't mind me saying so, you don't look so good...”

Anna rolled her eyes. “Olaf, this is Liam. My sister's friend. Remember I told you about him!”

“Oh, right!” Olaf said cheerfully. “But what's all that red stuff? Is that normal where he comes from?”

Liam winced again, still not quite believing it, but unable to deny the evidence of his eyes. “Olaf? No, I can safely say this is  _not_ normal where I come from.”

“Oh okay. We'll get you sorted out as soon as Kristoff kisses Anna!”

“Sorry, what?” Liam asked, confused.

Anna tried to ignore him, even as her feet moved faster. She was scanning the storm for something. Or someone. This Kristoff person? Liam tried again. “Anna, what happened out there? Where is my brother? And Emma? Are they alright?”

It was Anna's turn to wince. “I'm...not sure actually. Don't get mad, but I kind of went off on my own. Well, not exactly, Kristoff was with me. I was fine. Well, until Elsa hit me in the heart with her ice powers and now I need an act of true love before I freeze.” She said all this very fast, so fast Liam almost couldn't keep up.

Liam staggered, both overwhelmed by Anna's confession and sheer weakness. His vision was getting even worse, the cold from the storm sapping his remaining strength. He tried to keep going, leaning as heavily on Anna as he dared but his legs shook and went of from under him. “Bloody  _hell!”_ he cursed, his side burning.

Anna knelt beside him, worrying her lip between her teeth. She was even whiter now, her body slowly freezing solid. Liam would not have believed it, if he hadn't seen it for himself. She blurred in his vision, tears in her eyes.  _“Go_ , Anna,” he commanded softly. “Save yourself. Please.” He knew Elsa would never forgive herself if Anna died.

“I can't just leave you!” Anna said tearfully.

“I'll...be...fine,” he breathed, trying to save what little strength he had left. If they could save Elsa, he would be content. He wished Killian were here. “Find your Kristoff. Find Elsa and my brother. Tell Killian...”

“No,” Anna said emphatically. “You'll tell him yourself. Olaf, stay with Liam. I'm coming back for you as soon as I can, okay? Just hang on, Liam.” She briefly kissed his forehead—her cold lips sent him shivering again—and dashed off, disappearing into the storm.

* * *

“Alright, love?” Killian asked. They paused just briefly to water their horses, not even bothering to dismount. They couldn't afford to linger; their friends were counting on them.

Emma shrugged. “I'm okay.” The truth was she was terrified. Terrified that they would be too late. Now that they knew was Hans was capable of, she was afraid they would be _too late_.

Killian nudged his horse closer to her while keeping a firm grip on their unwilling company. “It's going to be fine, lass,” he said, taking her hand. “The castle is just over the next rise.”

Emma squeezed gratefully. His touch, even though their gloves soothed her racing mind. “I love you, Killian. I just...I just need you to know that before we do this.”

He threaded their gloved fingers together, squeezing tighter. “I love you too. More than I can possibly tell you, Emma. And  _when_ all this is sorted out, you and I are going to have a conversation about that.” Seeing someone else hold her life in his traitorous hands had crystallized some things for him. He was more than merely infatuated with his princess. His was not a passing fancy, a first crush. Emma may be his first love, but he knew without a doubt that she was also his last. He wanted to be with her...always. He wanted to marry her.

“We are?”

“Aye, we are.” He smiled briefly and leaned across his saddle to kiss her. It was brief, a chaste brush of their lips, but it calmed him. They were headed into battle and they would win.

They pulled gently on the reigns of their horses, guiding them across the sloshy stream. Once they were clear, they kicked into a gallop, heading up to the top of the rise as quickly as they could before starting down. Emma could see Arendelle in the valley below, picturesque in the ice and snow. They were halfway down when the winds picked up. Emma tugged her cloak harder around herself, glancing away to check the trail ahead. The winds increased, snow beginning to swirl around them.

“What's going on?” Killian called over the din.

“Elsa!” Emma cried. Another winter storm could only mean Elsa. What was Hans doing to her? “Hurry, Killian!”

But there was only so much speed on the downward side of the mountain. If they weren't careful, their horses could fall and break a leg; Emma didn't want to have to end another of the poor beasts. It was agonizing, the slow going as they watched the tableaux in front of them.

An all out blizzard raged around the palace; snow fell in heaps, ice pelted their faces. The bone chilling wind seemed to pierce their wool clothing like it wasn't even there. They got to the bottom of the mountain and took off, riding as fast as the storm allowed.  _“ELSA!”_ Emma screamed.  _“ELSA!”_

Killian added his voice to hers, alternating with calls for his brother. They couldn't hear anything except for the pounding of their own hearts and voices; the storm was too powerful.

Then just as quickly as it came...it stopped.

Emma was so shocked she couldn't speak. She reigned to a stop, looking around wildly. “THERE!” Killian exclaimed.

Emma looked but it wasn't Elsa. It was Anna. At least, she thought it was Anna. The figure's hair was white as snow, skin pale as death. She was running toward something Emma couldn't see. She didn't think as she kicked her horse in Anna's direction. Killian called out but followed, Ian in tow.

Emma got close enough to call out, but Anna abruptly changed direction, running  _away_ from Emma. She screamed after her friend, trying to get Anna to wait, to come back, but it was no use. It didn't take her long to see what Anna was running toward and Emma's breath left her in a rush.

Elsa was on the ground, clearly upset, as Hans stood over her with his sword raised high.

Killian saw it the precise moment Emma did, his blood boiling at the man. How could he? Was his heart so rotten that he didn't care who he hurt to get what he wanted? Killian jerked on the reigns of his horse as well and Ian's, trying to catch up to Emma as she dashed off in Elsa's direction.

Even if Emma had her powers (she was too frightened about that even try), she was too far away to get a clear shot at Hans. Especially not with Anna in the way and while Emma herself was on a galloping horse. So she rode instead, praying to every god she could think of that she would be in time.

Anna could feel her muscles start to seize up, her body getting heavier. But she kept going; she had to save Elsa. She skidded and turned, Hans's sword was coming down in a high arc over her head. “NO!” she screamed, just before her body froze forever.

Emma's horse staggered under the force of the concussion. What it was from she couldn't tell. There was a sickening crack, then silence. Emma looked up and saw Anna, completely frozen, an icy statue. Shards of the sword lay on the ground, Hans himself knocked out cold a short distance away. The crack had been his head hitting something sharp and wooden. Emma felt like she was moving in slow motion, Killian tugging on her reigns, urging her to follow. She did; they got to Anna just as a distraught Elsa was hugging the statue for dear life.

“Anna!” Elsa said in a broken voice. “Gods, this is all my fault. I am so sorry!” She sobbed against the statue as Emma dismounted and tried to go to her friend. But Killian was there, gently holding her back.

“Anna?” another voice asked. Emma turned and saw the man from Oaken's Trading Post; he was staring at Anna with wide disbelieving eyes.

Killian tied the horses together and gave Ian a stern glare. The man was too frightened of whatever had happened to Anna to be much trouble. That done, he slowly walked over to Elsa, intent on having her release Anna. “She's gone,” he said softly, touching Elsa's shoulder. Elsa sobbed again but let go, burying her head in Killian's shoulder instead.

Emma walked up to the statue, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe Anna was gone; it didn't make sense. She traced the curve of Anna's cheek, jumping back as the ice started to melt. “What the hell?”

Elsa raised her head and they all watched as the ice melted away, Anna's body thawing out, skin resuming its natural paleness, her freckles returning, hair auburn once more. The girl opened her blue eyes, lips curving in a smile. “Um, hi?” she said, waving a little.

Elsa ran to her sister and enveloped her in a bear hug, nearly knocking Anna off her feet. Emma joined them, all three women crying happy tears. Killian stood back, his joy at Anna's recovery blunted by worry for Liam. Where was his brother? He should be here for this.

Elsa let go first, happier than Killian had ever seen her. “How?” she asked, mystified.

“An act of true love,” the stranger piped up. He looked happy too, but there was a longing Killian recognized.

Anna nodded. “An act of true love thaws a frozen heart,” she told Elsa. “That's what the trolls said. Did you know there were trolls?”

Elsa laughed. “I did actually. I'll explain later.” She looked down at her hands. “Love thaws,” she said, still not quite believing it.

“Try it,” Emma encouraged. Elsa held up her hands, letting her love for Anna, for Emma, for Liam, even for her parents surge through her, her magic gathering the ice and snow, forming a giant snowflake above their heads. It burst in a variety of colors, summer returned once more, leaving them standing on the Arendelle dock.

“Oh gods!” Anna cried suddenly, looking at her hands. “I'm really happy we've gotten summer back but we need to go! Now!”

“What's wrong, Anna?”

“Liam! Hans stabbed him and he was coming with me, but he collapsed and I left him with Olaf!” She grabbed Elsa's hand. “COME ON!”

Killian felt a stab of panic, Emma instantly reached for him. She looked at Anna's friend. “Hey, what's your name?” she asked.

“Kristoff.”

“Okay, Kristoff, watch that one,” she pointed at Hans, who was still unconscious. “And that one.” She pointed at Ian. “We'll be back.”

“With pleasure,” Kristoff said, grabbing the reigns of the horses from Killian and moving to stand over Hans. Emma saw him give the prince a kick in the shins out of the corner of her eye as they followed Anna and Elsa to where Liam lay.

“I didn't want to leave him,”Anna was saying. “But he insisted. Please be okay, please be okay.”

“Stubborn arse,” Killian muttered, clinging to Emma. He couldn't think about losing his brother; Liam was the one constant in his life, he needed him. Still, it felt like a knife in his gut when they got to where Liam lay sprawled on the edge of the fjord. He was deathly pale, his right side soaked with blood. A melting snowman knelt at Liam's head...was it _talking?_

“Olaf!” Anna cried. “How is he?”

“He stopped talking a little while ago,” the little snowman said. “Is this summer, Anna?”

She laughed brokenly, kneeling beside the little guy. “Yeah, it is, Olaf.”

Elsa knelt at Liam's head, cradling it in her lap. “Stay with me, Liam,” she commanded urgently. “Don't you dare leave me!”

Killian and Emma knelt on Liam's right side. There was more blood than Emma had ever seen in her life. Killian took his brother's hand, deftly checking for a pulse. “He's alive. Barely.” The beat was slow and thready. “Emma, love, you can heal him.” He looked up at her with pleading eyes.

Emma bit her lip, wringing her hands together, a gesture so reminiscent of Elsa. “Ian took my powers. I don't know if they've come back!”

“Please,” Elsa said, tears splashing her cheeks. “Try.”

Killian reached over awkwardly and took one of Emma's hands in his free one. “You can do this, Emma. I know you can. The potion's worn off, I know it.”

“How?”

“Because I know you. And you'd never let that bastard win.”

Emma sucked in a breath, praying that he was right. “Don't let go of my hand, okay?” she said. Her magic was stronger with him close to her. Right now, she needed that connection, the physical manifestation of Killian's belief in her. She looked at Elsa, who covered the couple's joined hands with one of hers. Anna followed suit, the four of them following Emma's free hand with their eyes as she slipped it under Liam bloodied coat.

She focused; instantly she felt the thrum of her magic in her veins. Still, she didn't exhale until her hand glowed brightest white under the coat, against Liam's skin. Slowly, she pulled it away, palm and fingers red from his blood. “Liam?”  _Please wake up._

Liam's eyes fluttered open, his pain was gone. Confused, he tried to sit up, but was held in place by gentle hands. “Try not to move,” Elsa said quietly, tears streaming down her cheeks. “Just lie still.”

“Elsa?” Liam said, settling back down. He looked up; she was upside down, but beaming down at him with a watery smile. “Killian? Emma? Where's Anna? What happened?”

“I'm right here,” Anna said, smiling too. “Everyone's okay.”

“Not quite everyone,” Olaf piped up. Everyone winced, seeing the little snowman really starting to melt now in the summer sun. Elsa waved her hand, fixing him up and putting a small flurry over his head. “My own flurry!” He did a little dance, making everyone laugh.

Killian smacked his brother hard in the stomach. “What the bloody hell were you  _thinking_ , you sodding arse?!”

“Oi!” Liam grunted, swinging his fist wildly. “Watch it!”

“Well, don't get stabbed!”

“I didn't do it on purpose, you idiot!”

Emma and Elsa shared a smile over the squabbling brothers they loved so very dearly. Emma wrapped her arm around Killian. “Let's get Liam inside, then you two can argue to your heart's content.”

Killian relaxed in her hold, his anxiety over Liam draining out of him. His brother was  _alive_ . Everyone he cared about was alive and whole. He kissed her briefly, soaking in her comfort, before helping Elsa get his brother to his feet. “I've got him, Elsa.”

“I'll help, if someone wants to take care of these two,” Kristoff piped up. He had Ian and Hans in tow, their hands tied in knots Emma didn't recognize. Ian was still gagged. Hans gaped at Anna. “But she froze your heart!” he said in disbelief.

Anna marched up to him, fists balled. “The only frozen heart here is yours.” She punched him square in the face, sending him down in a heap. Guards came running up and Elsa ordered both miscreants down to the dungeons until she could figure out what to do with them. Kristoff helped Killian support Liam; Liam was still weak from blood loss. Emma suspected he would be fine, but she wanted a doctor to look at him.

“You saved him,” Elsa said, taking Emma's hand.

“I wasn't sure I could,” Emma admitted. “It's been a hell of a day.”

Anna took Emma's other hand. “I think we can all say that.”

“Mind telling me how your heart got frozen in the first place?” Emma asked.

Anna shared a look with Elsa. “I think we all have adventures to share,” she said carefully. “Let's make sure Liam's okay first.” Hand in hand, the ladies followed the men into the palace, heading directly for Liam's room. Elsa called for the doctor on the way; the boys were helping Liam into his bed when the doctor arrived. Killian stayed while the doctor examined his brother; everyone else waited outside.

“Are you okay?” Emma asked Elsa.

Elsa shrugged. “To be honest, I'm not sure.”

“I know how that feels.” They sat in an alcove, surreptitiously watching Anna speak to her friend Kristoff. “What do you think is going on with them?”

Elsa laughed dryly. “As long as she doesn't want to marry this one right away, I'm not going to worry about it right now.”

Emma smiled. “Anna made a mistake. She's young.”

“We're not much older than she is.”

“True. Maybe we just got lucky.” She squeezed Elsa's hand. “You haven't told Liam how you feel yet, have you?”

Elsa shook her head. “I kept putting it off. Then everything happened and I thought maybe it was better, you know? Then he could move on.”

“Elsa, he's crazy about you.”

“I have no idea why,” Elsa said with a broken laugh. “But when I thought I might lose him...”

“Yeah, I know.” She didn't want to get into details right now, but Emma understood exactly what Elsa meant. “Killian and I...we got into some trouble. I can't lose him, Elsa. I don't care what my parents think. He's the one, I know it.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Well, Killian said we would talk when we got back. With Liam's condition...it might have to wait. But I think he feels the same way. I hope so.”

“Then I wish you luck.”

“Talk to Liam,” Emma advised. “When he feels up to it. Tell him how you feel.”

“I will,” Elsa promised. They fell into silence, anxiously watching Liam's door. At last, it opened and the doctor left. “You may see him now, but only for a few minutes. He needs rest.”

Elsa was up before the doctor stopped speaking, Emma in her wake. Anna and Kristoff followed them at a respectful distance, lingering near the door as Elsa moved to sit on the edge of Liam's bed. He smiled up at her and took her hand in his, squeezing tightly. “I must say, your majesty, I love this new gown.”

Elsa blushed. “Rest, Captain.”

Emma went immediately to Killian, who hugged her tight. “He's going to be okay. Because of you, my love. Thank you.”

Emma squeezed back, just happy that everything would be fine. “You don't have to thank me, Killian.”

“He may not, but I do,” Liam piped up. They disentangled themselves, Killian keeping an arm around her as they faced his brother. “Thank you, highness.”

“You called me Emma earlier. I think I like that better,” she said, smiling at him.

“Did I? Well, if you insist.” Liam smiled cheekily and everyone laughed.

“I definitely insist...Liam.”

Elsa brushed her free hand over Liam's curls. “It's been a long couple of days,” she said. “Anna, make sure your friend Krisoff gets a room. He can stay with us for a while if he wishes. All of you should go rest. Tomorrow, we can all start fresh.”

“Elsa,” Killian began.

“You heard the doctor,” Elsa said gently. “I'll stay with him. If _anything_ changes, I'll send for you, I promise.”

“Get out of here,” Liam ordered. “And you should bathe, brother. I do believe you smell!”

Killian scowled, but otherwise ignored the jab. He'd gone longer than this without bathing and Liam knew it. He just wanted quiet time with Elsa, not that Killian could blame him. His brother would be well looked after in her care. Meanwhile, Killian could look after his own princess.

“Come on,” Emma said quietly. Anna and Kristoff were already gone; Emma closed the door gently as they left. They walked hand in hand back to their rooms, one floor up. Emma called for a tub and hot water; a bath sounded heavenly right now. She also ordered a kettle for her tea. It was late in the day but not too late. They'd made it just in time.

They went into Emma's room; she no longer cared if anyone saw them. There was no one around, however. As soon as the door was closed, Killian pressed her against it, kissing her deeply. Emma squeaked but melted against him; after everything they'd been through they needed this. She clutched at his clothes, sucking greedily on his tongue. Killian moaned into her mouth, cradling her head gently.

“Killian...gods,” Emma breathed, nails scraping through his beard. They'd been gone for almost a whole day; he hadn't shaved. She liked it a little longer, the way it scraped her skin.

Killian groaned, rocking his hips forward. He captured her lips again, tasting her, his body humming. He slipped his leg between hers, thankful for her breeches. Emma mewled, gripping his jacket harder, rocking her hips over his thigh. “Emma,” Killian gasped. “Fuck, love.”

“Shhh,” she hummed, nibbling on his lower lip. “Just kiss me.”

He heeded her request, more than happy to oblige. Her lips were like the air he needed to breathe; she was his safe haven in the swirling emotions of the last few days. The kiss slowly faded from needy and passionate to slow and tender, even though Emma was still wantonly rubbing herself on him. Desire thrummed through her; she would need him before the night was out. She ached for him so much.

“Gods, I need you,” Killian mumbled, kissing down her throat. His pants were getting tighter by the second; her body undulating in his hold making him hard for her.

“I'm right here,” she swore, fingers in his hair.

“But I can't have you,” he reminded her. “Not the way I want.”

“What do you want?”

Killian cursed. “I shouldn't say in mixed company, love.”

Emma dragged his head back to hers. “I want to know,” she said. “Tell me.”

He kissed her hard. “Bloody hell, I want everything. I want to strip you naked and lick every inch of you. I want to taste you on my tongue again as you scream for me.” He guided her hand to the crotch of his pants. “I want to bury my cock inside you and fuck you until we pass out.”

Emma practically melted in his arms; she wanted that too. She wanted him, more than anything. “So dirty, lieutenant,” she purred against his lips.

“Like I said, not fit for a princess's ears.”

“Good thing I'm not most princesses then.” She kissed him passionately, before sliding her lips to his ear. “And I really like your new filthy mouth, lieutenant.”

“You make me _crazy_ ,” he said seriously. “I'm a gentleman, but with you I forget myself.”

“Maybe I want you to,” she said, giving him a little squeeze. “I'm a woman, Killian. I know what I want. Here it's just us and we can be whoever we want to be.”

He kissed the corner of her lips, her nose, her eyes. “I love you so bloody much,” he whispered. “I want our first time to be special.”

She cradled his face in her hands. “It will be. Because I'll be with  _you_ . I don't want anyone else. Ever.”

“Ever?”

Emma didn't get to answer him because there was a sharp knock on her door. “Just a minute!” she called. Killian lept back from her as if burned, hurrying over to one of the chairs by the fire. He turned and awkwardly crossed his legs to hide his erection. Emma smoothed her hair and opened the door, letting the servants in. She sat on the chaise opposite Killian, pretending they were having a perfectly mundane conversation as the kettle was laid before her.

“Eliza and Gertrude are pouring your bath,” the serving girl said. “Will there be anything else, highness?”

“No, thank you, Marie. This is more than enough. Have a good evening.”

“You as well, princess. Lieutenant.” Marie curtsied and left. It took the other two girls a few more minutes to pour Emma's steaming bath but as soon as they were gone, Emma locked her door with magic.

“See, that wasn't so bad,” she quipped, going to her bedroom to fetch her tea. She ignored the tea leaves laid out for her and prepared hers herself, steeping it carefully, making it strong. She wasn't taking any chances.

“Is that it?” Killian asked, uncrossing his legs. He'd calmed down, but he couldn't deny he was curious.

“Mmhmm,” Emma said, lifting the orb out of her cup. “There's plenty of regular tea for you. We can take a bath after.”

“We?”

“Of course, silly.” She lightly kicked his shin. “Did you think I was letting you out of my sight anytime soon?”

Killian flushed. “I hadn't thought about it. What if Elsa sends for me?”

“She knows we're together, but we can sleep in your room, if you want.” She blew a bit on her tea to cool it. She didn't want to burn off her tongue. “Killian?”

Killian went to make his own tea, still a little flushed. “That's fine, darling.”

“Killian, what's wrong?”

Having the servants in the room just reminded him how vulnerable they still were. And her parents were so far away. “I know you think it's ridiculous, but I just worry, lass. I'm still technically your bodyguard. What will people say?”

“It's not like the whole kingdom comes traipsing through my bedroom. Besides, hiding just seems silly after everything we've been through the last few days. I love you and I don't care who knows it.”

“What about your parents?”

Emma sipped on her tea; it was bitter, but she couldn't sweeten it. It would lose its potency if she did. “Would you feel better if I wrote to them? You can still talk to them when we arrive, but this way they know we've gotten...close? I think we should stay in Arendelle for a while anyway. Let Liam recover.”

Killian nodded slowly. “I just want to do right by you, Emma. Do you think I should add a missive as well?”

“Hmm, I don't see how it could hurt. Personally, I think Mama will be thrilled.”

Killian laughed dryly, drinking a bit of his tea. “Not your father?”

“He might be harder to convince. But he wants me to be happy. And _you_ make me happy.”

Killian moved to sit beside her. “I'm very happy to hear that, lass.” He kissed her cheek. “How's your tea?”

She made a face. “Bitter. But it's supposed to be.”

“And it really works?”

“Blaire promised it does; I just have to take it properly. We made it just in time.” She downed the rest. “Four more days.”

Killian shivered. He sipped the last of his own tea, body reacting to her proximity. “You're certain you still want to?”

Emma frowned. “Of course I want to be with you. Weren't you listening?” She took his hand, threading their fingers. “Killian, when I thought I might lose you...I realized something. I want us. Always.”

Killian turned slightly, cupping her cheek. “I want that too, Emma. I would be proud to be your husband, if you wished it.”

Tears pricked her eyes. “Really?”

“Aye.” He kissed her swiftly. “But perhaps with your parents...we'll ease them into it? I'll ask formally to court you.” Emma rolled her eyes. What they did went beyond courting. “Then after a few months I'll ask for your hand, if you'll have me. You might get tired of me.”

She huffed, shaking her head. “You might get tired of  _me_ ,” she pointed out.

Killian cupped her cheek. “Not bloody likely, lass.” He leaned and kissed her, faintly catching the bitter taste of her tea.

“Bath,” Emma reminded him.

“Too right.” He stood, pulling her after him. They strode into her bedroom, where the copper tub sat, filled with steaming water. Killian tested it; it had only cooled off a tiny bit. Still plenty of warmth for them to bathe. They'd never done that before. Emma quickly pulled her hair into a loose plait then came up behind him and started to strip off his clothes, her nimble fingers unfastening buttons and loosening ties. Killian turned and did the same for her, sharing long lingering kisses. They fondled and groped, kissed and licked at each other's skin.

“Killian...tub,” Emma murmured, as he squeezed her breast. “That feels so good.”

“I can do it in the tub too,” he said, guiding her to it. They stepped in, Killian sitting first, hissing as the hot water came into contact with his straining cock. Emma followed, her back to his chest, erection cradled against her ass. She wiggled a bit, earning her a groan. “Gods, love.”

“What?” she said innocently.

“Are you sure you've never done this before?” he asked, his voice low and rough.

She took his hands and laid them on her stomach. “Never,” she promised. She turned her head and leaned up to kiss him. “Why?”

His hands slid over her wet flesh. “You're bloody perfect,” he murmured. “So soft...gods, I've imagined this so many times...but this is better than any dream.”

Emma moaned as he cupped her breasts, teasing the nipples. He kissed down her neck as she writhed a little in his lap. His touch was burning and soothing all at once, blood rushing in her veins. She didn't ever want to let go of this feeling, how good he could make her feel. They were learning each other with every touch and she wanted more. “Mmm,” she hummed, biting her lip. “Don't stop.”

“You like when I touch you?” he murmured into her hair.

“Yes,” she hissed, back arching. She pressed her breasts more firmly into his hands. “Dreamed about it.”

Killian groaned, her ass rubbing his cock as she writhed in the water. “Tell me?” he asked, pinching her nipples. “Tell me what the princess dreamed.”

“This,” she whispered, eyes fluttering shut. Her core was molten, clit sensitive in the hot water. “Your hands on me, touching me. Mouth licking me. Like in the cabin?” She swallowed. “It was so good, Killian, your mouth. I want it again.”

Killian groaned, hips rocking up against her. “Fuck, Emma. Want you so much.”

She turned around, needing to face him. It would be so easy to sink down, take him inside her body at last, but she fought it. They only needed to be patient for a few more days, then they could give into this attraction, give their bodies to each other like they had their hearts. She kissed him, wet hands on his face. Killian crushed her to his chest, hands sliding down to her ass. “I want you too, Killian,” she said between kisses. Sloppy wet kisses than made her  _want_ . “I want to know how you feel inside me.”

“Fuck,” he cursed. He slid a hand between her legs; even in the water, she was slick and hot. “Ride my fingers, lass. Let me feel you.” He slid a finger into her heat; Emma mewled. She fused her lips to his as she moved in his lap. Her nipples rubbed against his hairy chest, making them tighten deliciously.

“More,” she pleaded, sucking on his lip. “Please.”

Killian nodded, adding a second, then a third finger. She stretched around them, biting her lip. “Too much?”

She shook her head. “No. Gods, it's  _so_ good, Killian.” She kissed him harder, nails digging into his shoulders. “Don't stop.”

“You are so fucking beautiful,” he mumbled, thumb brushing her hooded clit. “All mine.”

She nodded frantically. “Yours.” She shuddered, body tightening, her orgasm just out of reach. “Mine, you're mine.”

“Only yours,” he assured her, kissing her wetly. “Come for me, my love. _Come.”_

Emma cried out, her orgasm crashing into her, walls fluttering around his fingers. She screamed hoarsely, face buried in his neck, body shaking. He stroked her through it, making her shudder with aftershocks. She sagged in his arms, boneless in the warm water. He kissed the crown of her head, murmuring how much he loved her into her hair.

“Still with me, lass?” Killian asked, stroking her back.

“Mmhmm,” she hummed, raising her head. “We should wash.”

“Aye.” She surprised him by snatching a cloth and some soap, lathering it and brushing it over his chest. His skin tingled as she gently washed him, carefully avoiding his erection. His cock twitched whenever she got close, but she'd just smirk and move on. “Having fun?” he asked, voice a bit strained.

“You're not?” she asked with a mock frown.

“Bloody tease,” he hissed as she urged him up so she could wash his backside. She gave him a grope; Killian had a very fine ass, all those hours at sea no doubt. He was very aroused and it did things to her. She was hot, the cooling water not affecting her in the slightest. She reached around him and gave him a brief stroke; Killian moaned loudly.

“Better?”

“Minx.”

“Wash me?” she asked, handing him the cloth.

Privately, he thought she was trying to kill him, but he couldn't resist the opportunity to touch her. She settled in his lap again, teasing him with kisses as he soaped her flushed skin. Her soapy hands slid down his chest, finally taking him into her hand. She stroked him as he washed her, his cock hot and smooth in her hand. She was fascinated by it, by the sounds he made as she touched him. He had to stop, tossing the cloth aside, hips rocking up into her hand. “So good, lass,” he muttered. “So fucking good.”

She kissed him, tightening her grip. “Want to taste,” she whispered against his lips. “Let me?”

“Fuck,” he cursed. He could only imagine how erotic it would be for her to suck him like this, wet and soapy. He nodded, easing her hand away so he could stand. Water splashed on the floor as he stood; he grabbed one of the pitchers and rinsed off before letting her near his skin. Emma got on her knees, hands skimming up his thighs. She wet her lips, locking eyes with him. She licked him from root to tip; Killian had to fight to keep his eyes open. But he wanted to see this, his princess sucking him off in their shared bath.

Emma kissed his weeping tip, smiling up at him. Killian had argued that this wasn't very ladylike, but she didn't care. She wanted to know all the ways to make him feel good. She teased him with licks and lavs along his shaft. He was thick, long; she couldn't wait to find out how good he would feel. Until then, she could give him this. Killian's fingers wove into her hair; her loose braid was coming apart but she didn't care. She kept her eyes on his as she took him into her mouth. “So  _hot_ ,” Killian moaned, trying hard not to thrust past her lips. “Faster, darling.”

Emma did as he asked, bobbing her head faster, hand wrapped around what she couldn't take in. It was a little difficult to get her rhythm but when she did, Killian moaned her name in approval. “Oh yes, just like that, Emma. Love your mouth.”

Emma hummed around him, her core clenching. She was turned on, core hot and slick again. She licked along his shaft as she sucked, hollowing out her cheeks. Killian hissed, noticing her undulating in the water. “Bloody hell, are you wet? Do you want to touch yourself?”

Emma hummed again, releasing him with a soft pop. “Yes,” she whispered.

Killian groaned. “Do it,” he pleaded. “Let me see how much you need this, love.”

Emma nodded, taking him back into her mouth. She looked up at him as she slipped her free hand between her legs. She'd touched herself so many times to thoughts of him, but she'd never done it in front of him. The thought made her even wetter as she diligently sucked on his cock. She swirled her tongue around him, mimicking the way her finger circled her clit. She shivered, moaning, the vibrations making Killian groan in pleasure. He held her hair, fingers digging to her scalp. “Hurry,” he demanded. “Want you with me when I come.”

She pushed two fingers into her hole; it wasn't the same as his, but it was enough. She felt dirty, wanton, doing these things with him. But she craved more. She rode her fingers, thumb rubbing her clit furiously, mouth locked around his cock. “Fuck!” Killian cried. “I'm... _Emma!”_

He spilled down her throat, hips jerking as Emma fell over the edge herself, more water sloshing as her body shuddered and shook. She was lightheaded, still getting used to breathing through her nose as she sucked him off. He went still, easing her off as he softened. Emma fell back into the tub, knees aching from kneeling.

Killian climbed from the tub, wrapping himself in a towel. He let Emma recover her breath before gently urging her to stand. He rinsed her off with the leftover water and helped her from the tub. She leaned in him as he wrapped her in a towel, lips skimming her brow. “Alright, love?”

“I think so.” She wrapped her arms around his waist. “You?”

“Never better.” For an hour or so, he'd managed to forget the hell they'd been through in the last forty eight hours. Everyone he loved was safe. “Now I believe you mentioned sleeping in my bed?”

She nodded. Her exhaustion—both physical and emotional—was catching up with her. “Yes, please.” They got her dried off and into one of her nightdresses before going through the magic door to his room. She huddled under the covers as he dried off and put on a shirt. This casual intimacy was so new but it didn't feel like it. It felt like they'd been doing this for years and it was comforting. She smiled as he joined her, arms wrapping around her.

“I like this,” Killian murmured, lips brushing her temple. “You in my bed.”

“What about your bunk on the ship?”

“Too narrow. There's hardly room for one person, lass.”

“Oh.”

“As you said, we have time. I think you're right about staying in Arendelle a bit longer.”

“I don't think they'll mind,” Emma said, yawning. “They'd want Liam to get better.”

“And that is why so many are willing to serve, Emma. Because your parents are kind and fair. Honorable.”

“It's a lot to live up to.”

He caught her eyes. “Don't even worry about that tonight, my love. You have been so brave, a good friend to those you love. I am so proud of you.”

“I'm just glad everyone is okay,” she replied, holding his hand. Her lips brushed the back of his hand.

“Aye. Do you think Elsa and Liam will work things out?”

She nodded. “I hope so. I think Elsa will talk to him soon. We both know how it feels, seeing the men we love almost die.”

Killian held her tight, not wanting to think about how close it had been. They were fine. Liam would recover. When they went home, Killian would speak to Emma's parents and make his courtship of her official. Then, when the time was right, he would ask her to be his wife. “Sleep, lass. Fresh start tomorrow, yeah?”

“A fresh start,” she agreed. She leaned up and kissed him briefly. “Good night, Killian.”

“Good night, Emma.” She snuffed out the candles with magic, letting his solid warmth lull her to sleep.

 


	13. Chapter 13

He felt heavy, leaden. There was no pain, just tiredness. It took Liam a few moments to remember what had happened. Hans. Getting stabbed. The storm. That bloody snowman. He had a vague recollection of light flashing; that must have been Emma's magic. Healing him. He knew she was powerful but he'd never truly grasped the extent of her powers. She saved him.

“Liam?” Elsa's sleepy voice cut through the darkness; his answering smile felt more like a grimace.

“I didn't know you were here,” he said gruffly, trying to sit up.

Elsa placed a hand on his chest. “You're to rest,” she said firmly. “Doctor's orders.”

Liam blinked, trying to find her silhouette in the dark. “I'm fine.”

“Don't,” Elsa said softly. “Don't be the Captain, Liam. I couldn't bear it.”

She was lying next to him, in his bed. He found her worried blue eyes, remorse washing over him. “I'm sorry, love. I'm just...my life hasn't granted many opportunities to simply rest.”

“Looking after your brother.” Liam nodded. “Killian's fine; I'm sure he and Emma are still asleep.”

Liam looked away, not really wanting to know what his brother was up to with the princess. There were some things he didn't _need_ to know. “What time is it?”

“Early. Not yet sunrise.”

“You stayed with me.”

“This was where I needed to be.”

Liam hesitantly reached for her hand. “Why?”

Elsa looked away. “You should go back to sleep. The doctor said you lost a lot of blood.”

“I'm okay for now. But I think we should talk, Elsa.”

Elsa sighed; she knew he was right. She could do this. “I almost lost you,” she said softly. “When we found you and I realized I might not get to tell you...it was the worst feeling, Liam.”

“Tell me what?” He slipped his fingers between hers, squeezing gently, hoping to encourage her. He wore his heart on his sleeve for this woman; he needed to hear the words.

“That I...I love you, Liam. I'm sorry I ran away. That I hurt you.”

“You didn't hurt me, lass.” She huffed; he gave her a crooked smile. “It might have stung a little. But I had hope you would come around.”

“I was so scared. I couldn't stand it if you got hurt because of my powers.”

“Instead I got stabbed by a traitorous weasel,” Liam groused, coughing a little. Elsa held him, worry etching across her delicate features. “I'm okay.”

“Water?”

“Thanks.” Elsa moved to fill a glass from the pitcher on the nightstand; the bed dipped as she returned. Liam sipped greedily as she tipped the glass to his lips. He had to admit he liked her taking care of him; it had been many years since he'd had the benefit of a woman's touch when he was under the weather.

“You really should rest,” Elsa admonished, setting the glass aside.

“Not until I've said something,” he declared, forcing himself to sit up. He found her hands—blessedly free of gloves—and held them in his. “I'm in love with you, Elsa. I think I have been from the moment I met you.”

“You made me blush. I didn't think I could still do that,” she admitted.

“I remember.”

“What happens now?”

He smiled. “This.” He tugged her close, brushing her lips with his. She was warm, lips soft and inviting. A little sigh escaped her lips and he kissed her again, pulling her even closer. Elsa braced her hands on his chest, letting him guide her in the unfamiliar dance. “Is this okay?” Liam asked, lips skimming the corner of hers.

“Am I doing it right?” she asked, a little uncertain.

“You're doing fine,” he assured her. He covered her lips with his, coaxing her to open for him. She gasped as his tongue began to probe, slipping past her lips; she could almost _taste_ the passion he'd held in check all these weeks. It was intoxicating and Elsa moved closer, her gown hindering her movements. She tugged impatiently, the slit finally giving way so she could climb into his lap.

“Liam,” she whimpered, a needy sound that didn't even sound like her. She'd been so cold and lonely, for so many years, but this...this was heaven. His arms around her, mouth on hers, warmth spreading through her rather than ice.

“Shh,” he hummed, lips brushing her cheek. “I'm just happy to have you here in my arms, love.”

She cupped his cheeks, beard scratching her palms. She couldn't believe she could  _feel_ him and not have to worry about hurting him. But she understood how her powers worked now. She was  _finally_ in control. And she  _loved_ this man; she could never hurt him. “I'm so sorry I pushed you away. I didn't want to.”

He brushed a stray hair back into her plait. “All that is in the past, Elsa. We're here now. If you want me.”

“I never expected you,” she admitted. “But I'm glad you came here.”

“As am I. I have to admit, it wasn't a duty I sought.”

Elsa giggled. “Escorting royalty?”

“Aye. Killian protested most vigorously.”

“I'll bet he did. But he seems happy.”

Liam's face softened. “I'm happy for him. Emma is an extraordinary woman.”

She wanted to ask what would happen now. She knew Liam had a duty to return Emma home. But they could talk about that later. Liam still needed to rest, no matter how much he protested. “Rest, Liam. Please. I promise we'll talk.”

“Will you stay?”

She surprised herself by kissing him. “Of course.” Blushing, she climbed off him, waiting until he laid back down. She stretched out beside him, but he pulled her close, tucking her under his chin. She wrapped her arms around his waist, listening to his heartbeat as he fell asleep.

* * *

Emma woke to a stiff shoulder, wincing silently. She lay on her side, arm wedged under her. Killian was pressed against her back, still asleep. It hurt quite a bit, but it took her a moment to recall how she'd come by the injury. Ian had wrenched her arm, she remembered now. The pain had faded during all the excitement of the following few hours but it was back, aching fiercely.

Slowly, Emma edged out of the bed, rolling her shoulder. Pain lanced through her and she groaned. She rarely did magic on herself, but she didn't want Killian to worry. Or worse, blame himself. There was nothing either of them could have done; Ian was in a cell, unable to hurt anyone else. Emma touched the skin lightly, focusing on the spell. A flash of light lit up the room; she instantly felt better.

“Emma?”

She turned, face apologetic in the low light. “Go back to sleep.”

“Did you do magic?” Killian persisted, his low voice rough with sleep.

“Just a little.”

Killian propped his head up. “Come back to bed, love.”

“One minute?” She briefly squeezed his outstretched hand and went to get a drink of water from the pitcher. It was pleasantly cool in the early morning; it would heat up later. Summer was back, thanks to Elsa. Emma polished off her drink and padded back to the bed, tangling her feet with his as she settled in his arms.

“Your feet are cold,” Killian complained.

“You don't have carpet on your floor,” she pointed out. She tucked her feet between his legs, just because she could. “We could have slept in my bed.”

“And have the serving girls catch me there?”

“The door's locked with magic. Besides you were worried about Liam.”

His face softened. “We should write to your parents today, lass. I want to be able to hold you in public.”

“I know.” Them sharing a bed still needed to be a secret, but she liked their easy affection. “We'll do it after we check on Liam.”

He smiled. “Thank you, darling.” Emma returned his smile and kissed him sweetly. He growled low, arms tightening around her. “Gods, you're tempting.”

“Only a few more days,” she whispered, stealing more kisses. Now that they were awake, she wanted to just stay in this bed with him.

“I know.” He combed his fingers through her golden tresses. “Doesn't make it easier.” He'd never wanted anything in his life as much as he wanted her.

“I'm sorry.”

He shook his head. “Don't be sorry, lass. I'm happy just knowing that I have your love.”

She nodded. “Always.” She kissed him again, mouth more insistent, pressing her body against his. “Please touch me, Killian.”

He rolled her onto her back, hands sliding up her body. Her nightdress bunched around his arms as his rough hands skimmed her thighs and hips and stomach. His lips followed in their wake, nibbling at her skin. Emma moaned softly, squirming, breathing becoming shallow. Heat pooled in her belly; she whimpered as he kissed her soft golden curls.

“Want to lick every inch of you, my darling,” he murmured into her trembling stomach. “Let me?”

“Please.” He tugged the nightdress over her head, before following suit with his shirt. He kissed up her flat belly, hands palming her breasts. Her back arched into his touch, teeth sinking into her lip. His touch was everything, making her feel so much more than she ever thought possible. Unlike their interlude in the cabin, they could take their time, explore. She squirmed as he swirled his tongue around one of her stiff nipples, reaching up, fingers finding the rungs of the headboard.

“That's it,” he said, kissing the beauty mark on her breast. “Hang on, love.”

“Killian...oh gods, more. Please.” He covered her mouth with his, kissing her deeply, roughly pinching her nipples. A pulse of lust shot through her; she liked that he didn't treat her like she was made of glass. He licked her fluttering pulse, tasting how much her heart was racing. Lips ran wet kisses over her collar, down the valley of her breasts. He sucked on each nipple until she was bucking under him, core aching like she'd never known before.

He paused, admiring her in all her flushed glory. He didn't believe there was a greater sight in all the realms than his princess wanting and aroused. Unless it was her falling over the edge. She was beautiful and she was his.

He moved between her legs, parting them with his hands. He could see her slit, pink and wet, dripping onto the sheet. He traced the gentle V of her hips, chuckling at the way she whimpered for him. He skimmed the inside of her thighs, lowering his head to kiss the smooth skin. His beard scratched her, leaving red marks in his wake but she relished it, the roughness making her shiver. “Fuck,” she cursed, knuckles white on the rungs. “Yes.”

Killian shuddered, his own need making his hands tremble. “Give me your hand, love.” Curious, Emma unlocked her fingers and placed her hand in his. He guided her to his cock, encouraging her to stroke him. He groaned loudly, looming over her, on his hands and knees. “Want to be inside so badly,” he mumbled, gently thrusting into her grip. “Just like that, Emma, nice and steady.”

Emma gripped him, undulating under him, eyes riveted to his thick cock. She wondered if she would ever not be affected by the sight of his nude form; she felt connected to him on a level she'd never experienced and they hadn't given themselves completely yet. She could only imagine how close they would be once they crossed that final barrier. She needed him in her life, at her side; she would fight for him, no matter what.

“Love you,” Emma whispered, letting go of the headboard to grip his neck. She crashed their mouths together, tongues dueling as she pulled enthusiastically on his cock. Killian shuddered, his orgasm building at the base of his spine.

“You first, sweetheart,” he protested, sucking on her lower lip. “Want to taste.”

Emma nodded furiously, stealing another kiss before he slid down her body. He parted her lower lips with his thumbs, inhaling the intoxicating scent of her arousal. His hips rutted into the mattress as he started to lick her, sweetness blooming heavy on his tongue. Emma bucked up, whimpering, reaching for his hair. She held on as he explored her with lips and teeth, finding things he hadn't that first time. They had more time now and he intended to take advantage.

“Killian, _fuck,”_ she hissed, trying to get him to give her more. She hovered so close to the edge, but he wouldn't let her fall. “Oh gods.”

He wrapped an arm around her leg to hold her still, licking the length of her with the flat of his tongue. He was a quick study in most everything he did and this was no exception, learning all the little flicks of his tongue that made her whimper and beg. She trembled and shook, chanting his name over and over, desperate to come.  _“Please,”_ she hissed.  _“Please.”_

Killian slid two fingers into her aching hole, pumping them slowly as he took her sensitive nub between his lips. Emma climaxed with a sharp cry, bucking in his hold, eyes squeezed shut. It washed over her in waves, until she slumped back against the mattress, spent.

“Alright, love?” Killian asked, trying to ignore his own need. He kissed the inside of her thigh.

She nodded weakly. “Yeah.”

He grinned and slowly crawled up her body. “You are so lovely when you fall, princess. Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For bestowing such an honor on a humble lieutenant.” She was precious to him; he never wanted her to doubt it. “I love you.”

Emma felt him, hard and heavy, against her stomach. “You're more than that to me.” She lifted her head and found his lips, groaning as she tasted herself on his tongue. “Now where were we?”

Killian grinned and rose up on his knees. “You were...” He moaned loudly as she took him in her hand. “Fuck yes, so good.” He watched her touch him, gaze flicking back to hers, hips rocking into her hand. He stole kisses, lips lingering near hers as she brought him closer and closer to climax. “Oh gods...harder, darling. You won't hurt me.” Emma tightened her grip, stroking him faster, watching his face. His arms were shaking from holding himself up, body beginning to tremble.

“Let go,” she whispered against his lips. “It's okay.”

Killian's hips jerked as he groaned her name; euphoria spiked his blood as thick spurts of his seed fell on her stomach and breasts. She milked him dry, stoking until he began to soften. Killian collapsed, rolling onto his back, breathing hard. “Bloody hell,” he gasped.

“You okay?”

He laughed breathlessly. “I'm fantastic.” He found her hand, bringing it to his lips. “You are amazing.”

“At least we're awake now,” she joked, smiling at him.

He smiled back. “Lovely way to wake up. Perhaps a bit messy though?”

Emma blushed. “Is it...weird that I loved that?”

He rolled onto to his side, glancing down at the evidence of his pleasure on her skin. “No, love. Like you said, we can be anything we want here.” He bent down and kissed her lips. “But let's get you cleaned up, yeah?”

Emma nodded. She watched as he picked up his discarded shirt, dipping it in the washbasin. He cleaned her cooling skin, brushing kisses in his wake. He tossed the shirt away and rejoined her in the bed. “We should probably get dressed,” Emma said, curing into his side.

“In a few minutes. Let me hold you for a while.”

“Okay.”

The comfortable silence stretched on, neither wanting to break it. Breaking it meant leaving their sanctuary once more and dealing with the events of the last few days. They had to check on Liam; Emma knew Killian would be worried until they knew he was on the mend. They had Hans and Ian to deal with as well. Hans especially was a delicate situation. He'd committed unspeakable crimes; Emma didn't envy Elsa that decision.

“What are you thinking about, love?”

Emma sighed. “Everything that's waiting for us out there.”

He tightened his grip on her. “It's all over now.”

“But it's not. Not until Hans and Ian face justice.”

“Aye. But neither of them can cause anymore harm. You're safe.”

“I'm not worried about me.”

“We'll figure it out.”

“To do that we need to leave the bed.”

“I know.” He kissed her brow. “Shall we get started?”

Emma hugged him one last time. “Sure. Meet me in half an hour?”

“Of course.” Emma climbed from the bed and didn't bother to find her nightdress before heading through the magic door between their rooms. Her room was empty; the cold bath still sitting at the foot of her bed. She smiled as she passed it; they had so many good memories already. She didn't want to focus on the bad. She washed her face and got dressed, slipping into a simple yellow dress. She didn't want to be the princess today; she wanted to visit with her friends and decompress from the excitement of the last few days.

Perhaps she could convince Killian to visit the gardens to compose their letters.

She brushed her hair until it shone, letting it fall over her shoulders in waves. Satisfied with her appearance, she tucked a small pouch of her tea into a secret pocket at her waist. It was more imperative than ever that she keep up with it; their longing only got stronger as they learned each other's bodies. Emma unlocked her door with magic and found Killian waiting for her, handsome in his uniform, freshly shaven, blue eyes twinkling. “Highness.”

“Lieutenant.” Instead of taking his arm, she slipped her hand in his. “No more hiding, okay?”

He swallowed but nodded. “As you wish.”

“Let's go check on your brother.” They walked downstairs, nodding at a few people as they went. Most of the guests were in the process of leaving. The Duke of Weselton was confined to his rooms until Elsa decided what was to be done with him.

Killian knocked crisply on the door. “Enter.”

The door swung open and they found Elsa and Liam sitting together on the bed, a tray between them. “Are we interrupting?” Emma asked.

Elsa blushed. “No, we were just having breakfast.”

“May we join you?”

“Of course. I'll ring for some more food.”

“And a kettle?” Emma asked, smiling.

“One kettle coming up.” Elsa climbed down, stepping out to give the necessary orders.

“How are you feeling?” Killian asked his brother. Emma took the liberty of moving the tray of food to the nearby couch and chairs, so they could all sit. It had the added bonus of giving the brothers a few moments alone.

“Tired,” Liam said honestly. “But the doctor says that's from the blood loss. He'd never seen anyone survive after losing so much.”

Killian's gaze flickered to Emma. “We have much to be thankful for.”

Liam followed his brother's eyes. “How are you, Killian? We haven't really spoken of your adventures.”

Killian sat on the edge of the bed. “As well as can be expected when a maniac tries to murder the woman you love.”

“What?” Liam exclaimed, moving too fast and getting dizzy for his trouble.

Killian urged his brother to sit back. “It's a long story. But she saved my life first. If you truly want to know we'll explain over breakfast.”

“Aye, I'd very much like to hear it. How are things between you? Well, I hope?”

Killian blushed, thinking about their almost insatiable need to touch. “We have an understanding, I think. I want to marry her, Liam.” He waited, watching Liam absorb those words.

But Liam merely smiled. “Aye, I suspected as much. I'm truly happy for you, brother.”

Killian frowned, brows knitting. “What? No lecture? No speech on how I'm making a grave mistake? Throwing my career away?”

“Why would I do that?”

“Isn't that what older brothers do?”

“Perhaps, but I can hardly lecture you of what I am guilty of myself.”

Elsa had returned and was speaking quietly with Emma. “So you have talked to her.” Killian observed that Elsa was much more relaxed and happy despite the ordeal they had all recently gone through.

Liam nodded, following Killian's gaze. “Quite early this morning, actually. I didn't intend for it to happen like that, but I...I couldn't have handled her running away again.”

“She was distraught, mate. When we thought you might be...” Killian couldn't bring himself to say the word _dead._ “No one could doubt how she felt after that.”

“Still, hearing it was nice.”

Killian chuckled. “Aye, I understand that perfectly.” No matter how many times Emma used the words, he never got tired of hearing them. “So what happens now?”

Liam shrugged. “I'm not sure. I need to write to the King and Queen, update them on what's happened. We'll be late bringing Emma home.”

“Way ahead of you, brother. Emma and I intend to write them and explain this very day. Emma believes we should stay in Arendelle until you've fully recovered.”

“A bold step, Killian. You really are serious about her.”

Killian nodded. “It was her idea. She doesn't want us to hide any longer and I have to admit that's appealing. I'll make my formal request to court her in person.”

Liam nodded, proud of his brother. “That seems wise. But I can't imagine them refusing you. The two of you are virtually inseparable.”

“I love her,” Killian replied simply. “She's where I belong.” He stood, just as the extra tray of food was being brought in. “Now, brother, let's get you over to that couch.” Liam protested as Killian helped him out of the bed and into a standing position. Killian was vindicated when Liam swayed precariously, still a bit lightheaded. The doctor assured him it would go away in a few days, provided he ate regularly and rested. But it was annoying as hell.

“Everything okay?” Elsa asked, sitting next to Liam once he was seated. “Dizzy?”

“It'll pass.” Liam smiled at her, squeezing her hand. Emma saw the gesture, glancing at Killian and smiling. She was thrilled that her friends were happy. She and Killian were in the middle of filling plates and making tea when Anna and Kristoff arrived. Kristoff hung back a little as Anna rushed to embrace Liam.

“I'm so glad you're better!” she cried. “I was telling Kristoff that we could go find Grand Pabbie if you weren't. He'd fix you.”

Liam laughed warily. “Grand Pabbie?”

“The leader of the trolls, obviously,” Anna said matter of factly. “Didn't we tell you?”

“Anna, the poor guy's been resting,” Kristoff said in his soft spoken way. He was taller than any of them, almost too big for the room. But Emma was starting to see what Anna saw in her new friend. “He doesn't want to hear about us almost getting married by rock trolls.”

“What?!” Elsa cried.

Emma laughed. “Oh, this I need to hear!”

Anna plopped down on the floor and started munching on a pastry. “It was just a misunderstanding; they were trying to set me up with Kristoff but I was already engaged to Hans...”

“And freezing to death,” Kristoff cut in gruffly. Elsa winced.

“Yes, that,” Anna said briskly. “But that's when we found out about the act of True Love. Now I'm fine.”

“It seems we all had some close calls,” Killian observed, sipping his tea. He noticed Emma doing the same with her bitter brew. “Kristoff? Have a seat, mate. I know I'd like to hear more about these bloody trolls.”

Kristoff sat in the remaining empty chair, still looking a bit wary. Killian could sympathize. He was plopped down in a room with three royal ladies and two naval officers, all of whom were very good friends. He must have felt like an interloper. But Anna scooted close to him on the floor, speaking as if she and Kristoff were old friends, who'd known each other for years.

Gradually, it all came out. Well, most of it. Killian did not mention the intimacies shared in their cabin shelter; that belonged to he and Emma alone. But they talked about the wolves, who has it turned out were most likely the same pack who attacked Anna and Kristoff.

“I promised Kristoff a new sled,” Anna informed her sister. “Just so you know.”

Elsa looked taken aback but said nothing. Liam took up the tale, describing Hans's manipulation of the Council, how he conspired to leave Liam behind when he went in search of Anna. Elsa scowled every time the man's name was mentioned and she would tighten her hold on Liam's hand. It was the first real affection Killian had seen from the Queen and it warmed his heart. Liam deserved to be happy.

“We tried to go after him,” Emma said. “But we got delayed.”

“That Ian guy?” Kristoff asked. “What's his deal anyway?”

“His family was murdered by the Evil Queen many years ago,” Emma explained. “He hates magic as a result.”

“Doesn't give him the right to try and kill you, love,” Killian said fiercely.

“I know and he'll be held accountable. But many people fear magic, Killian.”

“People fear what they do not understand,” Liam reminded them. “And with people like Hans and the Duke of Weaseltown...”

“Weselton!” Anna cried in a terrible imitation of the man's voice. Everyone laughed.

“As I was saying, with people like that stirring the pot, it's all too easy to play on people's fears.”

“Isn't there anything we can do?” Kristoff asked, surprising everyone.

“The only thing we can do is lead by example,” Killian said. “Let the people see that not all who wield magic are dangerous or would use it for ill. It's the only way to combat such prejudice.”

Emma found his hand and squeezed; she couldn't express how much his faith in her meant. Not once had he been afraid of her powers or thought she was some kind of freak.

“What happens to Hans and Ian?” Anna asked quietly.

No one had a ready answer. Killian was sure that Emma's parents would want to deal with Ian themselves. Liam seemed to be of like mind. “As Ian is a subject of Misthaven, we'll transport him back when we return to face justice,” Liam informed Anna.

“Aren't you the captain?” Kristoff asked. “Why can't you judge him?”

“We weren't on board the _Jewel_ ,” Liam said, feeling his energy begin to flag. Who thought a simple meal could take so much out of him? “He should stand trial in Misthaven; don't you agree, Emma?”

Emma shivered; it was hard to forget the man's hand around her throat. “As much as I don't ever want to see him again, you're probably right. I'm writing home today.”

“Elsa, could we impose on your hospitality for a few more days?” Killian asked. “Until Liam recovers, of course.”

“You must stay as long as it takes,” Elsa said firmly. “Arendelle owes all of you a great debt, especially me.”

“I think we should let Liam rest,” Emma said, watching him carefully. He looked paler than when they'd arrived. “Hans can't hurt anyone else, not for a very long time. Perhaps we could all have dinner later?”

Elsa nodded. “I think that's a lovely idea.” She stood and hugged Anna and Emma before helping Killian take Liam back to bed. Anna waved goodbye, taking Kristoff's hand, muttering something about finding Olaf.

“Do you need anything?” Emma asked Elsa. “Killian and I can stay with Liam if you want to rest.”

Elsa shook her head. “I can do it. I...like taking care of him.”

Emma squeezed her friend's hands. “I'm really happy for you both. I told you it would be okay, didn't I?”

“You were right. I'm glad you've decided to stay for a while. I'm not ready to let him go yet.”

“Talk to him about it. I mean not right this second, but soon. You are the Queen.”

“I am, aren't I?”

“As much I want to hope that my parents will be happy for me, I am a little worried,” Emma admitted. “I want them to like him. And accept my choice.”

“I'm sure they will. Killian is a wonderful man. You said they met him before you left?”

“Yeah, but he was only my bodyguard then. Now he's so much more than that.”

Elsa had an idea. “As your host _and_ your friend, I'll add a letter to them when you send yours. No one could argue Killian's bravery and courage. And he adores you.”

Emma hugged her. “Thanks, Elsa.”

“He's asking for you, Elsa,” Killian interjected. “Seems a lady's touch is what he needs.”

“I'll take good care of him, Killian,” Elsa promised. “We'll see you at dinner.”

“Ready?” Killian asked, offering his hand. Emma took it and nodded. They stopped by her rooms for some parchment, ink and quills to write their letters. Emma had no trouble convincing Killian to spend the afternoon in the gardens. They spread out the plaid blanket in their secluded nook and got comfortable, Emma smoothing out her skirts and Killian stripping to his linen shirt.

“So scandalous,” Emma teased, looking him over as he sat beside her. She reached out and touched the patch of chest hair exposed by the partially open shirt.

Killian hummed in satisfaction, all too greedy for her touch. “You were the one who said no more hiding.”

“So I did.” Emma smiled and leaned over to kiss him, a sweet lingering kiss that deepened until they were sprawled across the blanket, short of breath. “I never get tired of kissing you,” she whispered, stealing yet another.

“Nor I you,” Killian retorted, combing his fingers through her hair. “My beautiful princess.”

“Maybe we're just good at it,” Emma quipped, stroking his jaw. The scruff was rough on her fingers but she liked it.

“Perhaps were should kiss other people and compare,” Killian joked.

Emma's face darkened. “Don't even joke about that, Killian.”

He smirked. “I think I like you a little jealous, sweetheart.”

She pouted. “I don't really see how some girl in a random port didn't snatch you up,” she commented. Killian was handsome—too handsome for his own good, really—an officer, polite, a quick study in kissing and other activities, if their experience was anything to go by. But she, Emma, was his first.

“Do you remember our first meeting?” Killian asked, drawing her eyes back to his. Emma nodded. “I've been so focused on my career, on making Liam proud...I just didn't have time. Or many opportunities, if truth be told. I wasn't one for the pubs or houses of ill repute on my travels. I didn't even consider such a thing until I met you.”

“Is it selfish of me to be glad about that?”

He kissed her forehead. “I don't think so, love. I do remember thinking that you were exactly what I imagined that a beautiful woman should look like. You made me trip all over myself.”

Emma giggled. “I remember. But you recovered.”

“Aye, only to be beaten at swordplay by the same lady.”

“Hmm, we should spar again soon. I miss that.”

“We do have three more days to wait,” Killian pointed out. “How was your tea?”

“The same. But I think I'm getting used to it. It's worth it, if we can be together.”

Killian looked serious. “I love you, Emma. Even if we couldn't or had to wait. As much as I enjoy this,” he gestured to their entwined bodies, “I love who you are in here.” He tapped her chest.

“I know. I really do. But it's more than just about us being intimate. I've never...I had a crush, when I was fourteen. Graham, my godmother's husband. He was also the Huntsman who spared my mother's life. Anyway, I outgrew it pretty quickly, but at the time...now I finally understand what it means to love someone more than myself. And I want to share everything with you, Killian. Do you understand?”

He swallowed, ignoring the flash of jealousy in his chest. Emma loved _him._ He pressed his lips to hers. “Aye, I understand.” He gently pulled her on top of him as they continued to kiss. It was lazy and slow, hands sliding over their clothed bodies. They tried not to get too worked up, as they were outdoors, but their attraction was simply too strong. Emma moved off him, apologetic, the tent in his trousers obvious. “Don't apologize,” he murmured, kissing the back of her hand. “It'll pass.”

“Can we just lock ourselves away?” Emma asked, running her fingers through his hair. “You know, when the time comes?”

“The palace may not be the best place for that, darling. We'll be expected.”

Emma frowned. “Yeah, you're right.”

“It's hard enough leaving our bed,” he said. “But with the added incentive of having you at last? I shudder to think.”

Emma grinned. “Are you nervous?”

“A little,” he admitted. “I don't want to hurt you.”

“You won't. You couldn't.”

“Emma...”

She cut him off with a kiss. “Don't. I trust you, Killian. Maybe we should write our letters now.”

He nodded reluctantly. “Aye.” He sat up and fetched their writing implements. There was only one portable writing desk, so Killian used a large leatherbound book to write on. Emma nodded at him encouragingly before starting her own letter. Killian stared at the page for a long time, wondering how to put his thoughts and feelings for Emma into words. He made several starts, scratching things out, blotting the paper as he thought. He glanced at Emma a few times; she sometimes scratched things out too, but she was much farther along than he was.

It took a while but he finally came up with something he was...well, not happy with exactly, but something he thought expressed his feelings and intentions (at least partially, no need to rush things).

_Your Majesties,_

_You may remember me as the officer entrusted with your daughter's welfare when we left port some weeks ago. Serving Misthaven has been one of the greatest honors of my life; I have long considered the Royal Navy my home. I never imagined another. Until now._

_As the princess has told you, she and I have become close during our time together. It has not always been easy, but in all things I can see her kind and generous heart. She has entrusted me with her life, her secrets and I am most happy to say, her heart. We do not take this lightly; indeed, it was some time before either us would acknowledge such feelings existed. I love her and she has responded in kind._

_It was my preference to express these feelings to you in person, however, as Emma has doubtless told you, we have encountered some trials during our stay in Arendelle. My greatest wish is to formally introduce myself to you and pay court to your daughter. I say this knowing a lowly lieutenant may not be what you had wished for her; I want only to make her happy. I fully intend to speak to you when we return, but Emma suggested we write ahead. I have learned she can be very determined when she wishes to be._

_Respectfully yours,_

_Lt. Killian Jones_

Emma watched as Killian wrote out a fair copy of his letter; she was still working on hers. She began by letting her parents know that she was safe and to ignore any rumors that may have reached them. Then she gave a brief description of all that had occurred during and after Elsa's coronation, highlighting Killian's courage at her side. She expressed her decision to stay in Arendelle for the time being until Liam was recovered and they could sort out what to do next.

Facts she could report, but when it was time to describe what Killian meant to her, she faltered. She chewed on the end of her quill, thinking. Finally, she just started to write.

_If it appears that Lt. Jones features prominently in our adventures, that is not an accident. He's very diligent in his duties, and more importantly, I enjoy the time I have spent with him. Even when we were in danger. But my feelings for him go beyond respect and trust, Mama. I've grown up, watching you and Papa, and wondered if I could ever have that kind of love for myself. And I do. With Killian. It may seem quick or sudden or even unbelievable to you, but I know what I feel. He wants to speak to you when we come home, but I've already given him my heart. I pray you can find it in yourselves to meet us with an open heart. I love you both. And little Neal. I will write soon._

_Your loving daughter,_

_Emma_

“Finished, love?” Killian asked. He was worried about the crinkle in her brow as she focused; he knew words were not her strong suit.

“I think so. Do you want to read it?”

He shook his head. “I couldn't.”

“Please?”

He nodded. “Would you like to read mine?”

“Yes.” They switched and Emma got tears in her eyes as she read Killian's letter. She could feel his love for her in every word. It made her own look pitiful in comparison. As soon as he finished, she through her arms around him. “Thank you,” she said, burying her face in his neck.

“I simply told the truth,” he replied, kissing her hair. “Do you really think we can be happy like your parents?”

Emma pulled back and smiled. “I really think we can. I'm already happier than I can remember being in my life.”

Killian laid their letters aside and pulled her into his lap. He kissed her hard. “That's all I want, Emma. To make you happy, for us to be happy.”

“Then we're already well on our way,” Emma replied, grinning. “So how about you go back to kissing me again?”

Killian smirked. “Aye, I can do that.” He slanted his lips over hers, stealing her breath. She squealed happily as he flipped them onto her back and buried his face in her chest, her squeals melting into sighs of pleasure.

 


	14. Chapter 14

The wind whipped across his face and Killian felt Emma's arms tighten around him. He grinned, joy settling in his chest as he kicked the horse to greater speed. Even after their adventure, he'd been a little leery about rushing her back onto a mount, but as usual with his princess, his fears were groundless. She was fine. Better than as she egged him on, holding fast as they tore through the countryside.

They'd sent their letters two days ago after their romantic interlude in the gardens. It would take time for a reply; not even Emma's affinity for birds could literally reduce the distance between Arendelle and Misthaven. Killian tried not to be nervous and Emma spent a lot of time distracting him, even as it drove him mad from want of her.

Still, there was less than two days to go before her herbal remedy took effect. He was both giddy and terrified. What if—even after all their exploring—he did something wrong? Or worse, he hurt her? There was still a small voice in his head that admonished him for wanting her at all, despite all they'd shared. He was secretly holding out hope that they'd hear from her parents before the long anticipated day came; it would put his conscience at ease. He didn't regret anything they'd done together, but crossing that final line...there would be no going back. He couldn't undo it and she was still the princess, even if she'd given him her love.

Killian wanted to be with her, more than he'd wanted anything. But he loved her too much to ruin her life with scandal. If they were formally betrothed...but they weren't and couldn't be for some time.

He banished his worries as they lept over some stray fence; the sun was high, warming his skin. He could feel the horse tiring a bit; they should find a place for their picnic. Gradually, he slowed, casting his eyes about for a likely place.

Emma felt the tension in his shoulders; he was worried about something. They uncovered his rebellious side but at heart he was still her prim and proper lieutenant. She loved that about him. She was the rule breaker, always had been. She rarely pushed too far, but she got a thrill from going against what was expected of her. However, her feelings for Killian didn't _feel_ like breaking the rules. They came to her as naturally as breathing, like he was the side of her that was missing. Her world no longer made sense without him.

She truly didn't care what others thought of her; all Emma wanted was to follow her heart.

Killian reigned to a stop on a rise overlooking the winding river below. It was a pretty spot, the evergreen trees tall in the valley and the riverbanks covered in wildflowers. Mere days ago all this had been covered in ice and snow; now it was pristine, the height of summer. It was August, hot, yet cooler than it would be in Misthaven.

“Hungry, love?” Killian asked, rubbing the back of her hand.

“Famished.” She smiled over his shoulder but he didn't smile back. “This is a lovely spot.”

“Aye.” He helped her down, then swung off himself. He patted the horse's neck before digging into the saddlebags. He and Emma laid out a large blanket; she unloaded the food while he tethered the horse at the base of the rise, where a tributary of the river lay. “We'll water him again before we head back,” he said absently, tugging off his boots. “Perhaps take a stroll along the river?”

“I'd like that,” Emma agreed, tucking her skirts under her feet. She gnawed on her lip, debating. “Killian...is something wrong?”

He shrugged out of his jacket. “Of course not,” he said. “I promised you we'd go riding, didn't I?”

He was not being truthful, at least not entirely. She could tell. “Yeah, you did. It was amazing.”

“Better or worse than the last time?”

“When we were trying to stop Hans from murdering Elsa? Definitely better than that.”

Killian chuckled. “I meant the last time we rode together, but that works too.”

“I kissed you,” she reminded him, handing him a plate.

“I remember. I'd wanted to kiss you for such a long time, love.”

“Why didn't you?”

He shrugged, scooping some of the kitchen's latest goodies onto his plate. “Well, it would have been terribly bad form, lass. You're the princess. You'll be my Queen one day.”

She put down her plate. “Can't I just be your Emma?” It came out more emotional than she intended, but he was omitting something that was bothering him and she didn't like it. They needed to be honest with each other, didn't they?

Killian laid his plate aside and knelt by her side. “Emma, sweet, you  _are_ . But you don't just belong to me, lass.”

“Is that what you're upset about?” she asked, tentatively reaching for him.

“I don't follow.”

“Killian, you've been antsy ever since we sent those letters.”

He curled his fingers around hers. “You deserve better than me,” he said softly. “My heart is yours, but I'm still just a lieutenant. I don't even have my own ship. I can't offer you anything except my love and a promise to be by your side always.”

“That's all I need,” she assured him. “I don't want some stuffed up prince, Killian. I want you. I don't _care_ what anyone else thinks.”

“But I do,” Killian said helplessly. “I love you too much to ruin your life.”

Emma forced him to look her in the eyes. “The only way you could ruin my life is if I lost you. I understand why you want to do things the right way, 'good form' and all of that. It's one of the reasons I love you so much. It's big and it's scary, but I know it's right.”

“How?”

She raised his hand to her chest, laying it over her heart. “Because I can feel it right here.”

His smile flickered briefly before he lowered his head and reverently kissed the swell of her breast, right over her heart. “You're scared?” he asked, tilting his head. “I didn't think anything frightened you, lass.”

“Well, I guess you don't know everything about me yet,” she teased with a soft smile. “But I hope you want to find out.”

He nodded earnestly. “Nothing would make me happier, darling. I'd marry you now if I could.”

Her eyes snapped to his in surprise. “You would?”

He immediately began to mentally retreat; his mouth getting the better of him again. “Sorry.”

“Killian, be serious.” Her heart beat faster. “I know we sort of talked about it, but you want that? Marriage, I mean.”

Taking a deep breath, he nodded. “You don't?”

“No! I mean, yes! Of course I do!”

He laughed dryly. “Sorry, love. Was that a yes to marrying me?”

She scowled and smacked his shoulder. “Yes, you idiot!”

“Idiot now, am I?”

Emma simply shook her head in exasperation, then reached for his shirt. She pulled him close and covered his mouth with hers. He sighed into her kiss, cradling her head. Somehow she got him on his back, her weight settling over his hips. He held her close, still in awe that she was his.

When they broke for air, Emma was frowning. “You really thought I wouldn't want to marry you?”

He stroked her cheek. “Perhaps not so much that as worry about your parents. I'd feel better if we heard from them about us.”

“What if we don't?”

“That is up to you, Emma.”

“And you. I don't want to wait anymore. Well, any longer than we have to.”

He kissed her sweetly. “Nor do I. Forgive me?”

“For what?”

“For even entertaining the idea that I could resist you. All my ideas of good form fly out the window when I'm holding you.”

“I happen to think you have very good form then, Lieutenant.”

“Why thank you, Princess. I'm interested to see if my form improves with practice.”

She smiled down at him. “I'm sure it will. Because I don't plan on letting you go.” She kissed the apples of his rosy cheeks, the tip of his nose, the scruff on his chin. “You're forgiven. Just do one thing for me?”

“What's that?”

“We make a promise to always be honest with each other?”

He hugged her to his chest. “Aye, I can do that.”

They stayed like that for a while, until Emma's stomach started growling. Their lunch had been forgotten. Oops. Laughing, they sat up and returned to their meal. Killian shared some stories from his childhood; Emma couldn't help but feel angry at the man who had abandoned his small sons. That Liam and Killian turned out to be such honorable men was a testament to their own character and a belief in their mother's memory.

“Where were you born?” she asked gently.

“Tiny village. Far from here, certainly.”

They finished their lunch and Killian laid his head in her lap. “I was born in the castle,” Emma said, carding her fingers through his hair. It was soft to the touch; she loved it. “We were under siege from Regina's forces. A last gasp Papa called it.”

“Truly?”

“Yeah. He refused to leave my mother's side until I was safely delivered. Then he went to fight. Mama didn't know if she would ever see him again.” Emma hadn't mentioned this when she previously told him her parents' story.

“What happened?”

“He and his best knights cut their way through. He found Regina and killed her.” Killian's respect for King David increased. He hardly knew him; all he really knew was that the King was a great swordsman. He'd taught Emma himself after all.

“He was protecting his family. It was a war,” Killian observed. All of Misthaven knew of the reign of the Evil Queen. She was why magic was still so feared by the people. The King and Queen had done much to heal the wounds, but that remained. It would be up to Emma to do the rest. And she wanted him by her side.

“I know. Regina committed unspeakable crimes. If Papa hadn't killed her, she would have been executed. It's the law.” It was most likely the fate of the man who'd tried to kill Emma; she couldn't find herself being sad about that. She'd seen the mania and hate in his eyes. The desire to end her life. She would abide whatever fate her parents chose.

“You'll be an excellent Queen, Emma. I believe that.”

“Maybe.” She shrugged, looking down at him. “But I hope that's not for a long time. I've got other things I want to do first.”

“Such as?”

“You promised to take me to new lands.”

“I did. We'll find a way to do that.”

“Can we come back here to Arendelle?”

“If Liam's suit with the Queen goes well, then we'll have to.”

She grinned. “That would make Elsa and I sisters.”

“So it would. Our mother would never believe this, her boys courting royalty.”

“I wish I could have met her.”

“As do I, my love.”

Emma lifted his head off her lap and stretched out beside him. “You know what else I want?”

“Pray tell.”

“You to kiss me.”

He chuckled and brushed his lips to hers. Emma's warm hand lay on his chest, fiddling with the loose buttons of his open shirt. Teasing kisses melted into open mouthed hungry kisses as Killian moved so he was half on top of her. He worried her pouting lower lip between his teeth as he fondled her breast through the fabric of her dress. The dress was plain or as plain as a princess's dress was allowed to be. It was made of rich fabric, a sweet lavender color. “No corset, lass?”

She shook her head. “I wanted to save it.”

Killian's eyes fluttered shut, imagining how she would look in nothing but a corset and stockings. “We got robbed of that,” he muttered. “I was looking forward to undressing you after the coronation.”

Emma laced her fingers with his. “So was I. I wore it for you.”

Killian kissed her hard, trying to reign in his desire for her. They had less than two days. “Will you? When we...”

“That was my plan.” She didn't need to properly seduce him or anything. Their desire lay on a razor's edge, so long had they been waiting. But she wanted to look nice. To make it memorable. “Are we still...?”

Killian let out an anguished breath. “Bloody hell, lass. I want you so much I can't think straight. If you're certain about our future, then aye.”

Emma cupped his face. “I'm certain. I want to be your wife. No matter what.”

“I don't have a ring or a token to give you.”

“I just want you.” She coaxed his lips back to hers and urged him to touch her again. His hand molded to her breast and slipped inside her dress. Emma moaned, fingers clenching around his. She sucked in a breath as his lips moved south over her jaw, throat. He licked the swell of her breast, stroked the nipple of its twin to hardness.

“Gods, the way you respond to my touch, sweetheart,” Killian mumbled against her skin. “Makes a man greedy for more.”

“So have me,” she countered.

“We're out in the open.” Despite his words, he circled his tongue around pebbled flesh, sucking the bud into his mouth. Emma keened, hips rocking up, wetness seeping between her thighs. “Anyone could see me ravishing you.”

“Don't care.”

“Fuck, these next two days better hurry,” he complained, adjusting his arousal. He couldn't control it when she looked at him like that. “I need to know what you feel like.”

Emma waved her hand; a magical shimmer fell between them and their tethered horse. “There, no one can see.”

“What did you do?”

“Magic, now get your shirt off.” Her sharp tone sent a shiver down his spine; this was his princess giving him an order. He didn't argue, just sat up and pulled the linen over his head. Emma rolled them over so Killian was the one on his back and lowered her lips to pay special attention to the sensitive spot below his ear. Killian hissed and groaned, his hands skimming down her clothed back.

“May I?” he asked, giving the dress a tug. Emma nodded, licking along his collarbone as Killan loosened the laces of her dress. She helped him get her out of it, leaving her only in her blue silk panties. His cock throbbed at the sight of her nearly nude glory. “Fuck, you are gorgeous.”

Emma straddled his hips, biting her lip as she settled on his straining bulge. She could feel him through the thin fabric that separated them, long and thick. She moaned softly, guiding his hands back to her bare breasts. “Gods, just touch me.” She craved his hands on her body, the feel of his skin on hers.

“How do we,” he began, rubbing his thumbs over stiff peaks, “always wind up like this?”

“Because,” she breathed, lightly rocking her hips. “We're meant to be together, Killian. I can feel it.”

He pushed himself up, one hand on her hip, the other still fondling her breast. “I can too. Mine, lass.”

She nodded. “And you're mine.” She kissed him, tongue delving deep as she rolled her hips faster. It wasn't enough for her to climax but it still felt good. They were chest to chest, his wiry chest hair scratching her sensitive nipples, sending shivers down her spine.

“Can we...like before?” Killian breathed, fingertips tracing her spine. “In the cabin? I just need to feel how wet you are.”

Emma bit her lip and nodded. She kissed him hard one last time, then stood to shimmy out of her underwear. She, the Crown Princess of Misthaven, was entirely naked on a rise in Arendelle countryside. With the man she loved. She didn't stop to think, although the faint chance of getting caught did thrill her. No one knew where they were so it was unlikely. But she didn't care. She watched as Killian stripped off his trousers, cock bobbing over his stomach. Emma's mouth watered; even that part of him was gorgeous, red and throbbing. Before he could protest, she was on her knees, taking him into her mouth.

“Fuck!” Killian cursed, unprepared for her warm wet mouth. He had to breathe deeply to stop from coming on the spot; her skill at this increased every time she did it. It was just how he'd imagined, her hair loose and flowing, his fist curled in the golden locks, her pink lips wrapped around him. She experimented, taking him as deeply as she could until she started to gag. When she pulled back, Killian was panting, barely hanging on. “Bloody... _fuck_ , darling.”

“Good?”

“Oh aye, but I don't want to come like that.”

“How then?”

Killian fell to his knees in front of her. “With you riding me. Wet skin sliding over me until you scream my name.” He pulled her in for a kiss, fingers skimming down to her aching clit. “Gods, you are wet.” He teased the swollen nub then slid a finger inside her heat. “And hot. Do you want me, Emma? Do you want me to fill up this sweet quim over and over?”

She nodded hard. “So much, Killian. Fuck.”

Killian added a second finger, teasing her. She had no idea how it would compare to his cock, but anything sliding along the aching walls was better than nothing. The cool summer breeze touched her flushed skin, making her shiver in his arms. Killian kissed her, slowly, exploring her mouth thoroughly as he continued to finger her. He added his thumb, rubbing over her swollen clit; Emma bit back a moan. “Ah, ha, lass. Want to hear everything I do to you.”

Emma reached for his wrist, trying to hold him still as her hips rocked wantonly. “Gods,” she hissed, head falling back, exposing the column of her throat. Killian couldn't resist the pale flesh, lips attaching at her pulse and sucking greedily. Emma moaned in approval, fingers sinking into his thick hair.

His feeble imagination could never have concocted anything like this; his princess allowing him to touch her intimately out in the open. She was a goddess, a bloody nymph, stunning and sublime in her desire. Emma dragged his mouth back to hers, arms around his neck and shoulders as she began to tremble, her body coiling for release. Killian nudged her legs wider apart and slid a third finger into her heat, curling them, seeing the spot that could make her see stars.

Emma inhaled sharply, knees aching on the hard ground as she rode his fingers. “Ah, ah, _oh!”_ she cried, clutching him as she fell, practically quivering with pleasure. He knew her body well enough now to ease her down, arm tight around her waist as she shuddered with aftershocks. Killian murmured his love for her, kissing any patch of skin he could reach.

She sagged against him, momentarily dazed. Each high was different, but equally pleasurable. Killian lay her on her back, littering her flushed skin with kisses as he toyed with her hair. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, the lust not gone from his eyes. She smiled and reached for his hand, bringing it to her lips. She licked at the still damp fingers with a smirk playing at the corner of her lips. Killian felt his cock throb in response. “Emma...”

“What?”

“You make me _crazy_ , like I need to have you.”

“Soon. Then you can have me whenever you want.”

He shook his head. “Don't give me such liberties, my love.”

She pulled him down for a heated kiss. “I told you I wanted to lock us away.” She spread her legs, sighing as he settled between them. She felt him, hard and heavy, against her sensitive flesh. “So close,” she whispered.

Killian let out a pained groan. He was _right there;_ with a little push she'd be his. He shuddered. “Fuck, this is hard.”

“I know, I'm sorry.” Emma kissed him apologetically. She moved her hips experimentally; the hard ridge of his cock rubbed right over her clit. “Gods yes.”

“Emma?”

“Like before, right? Just move with me.” She reached down and gripped his ass, encouraging him to move. He followed her lead, rocking his hips, rubbing himself through her slickness. He groaned out her name, the friction exactly what he needed. Emma pushed her hips up to meet him, finding a rhythm, more wetness coating his cock. They kissed and groped, hips grinding together, seeking climax. Killian suckled her breast; Emma keened loudly.

If anyone happened by they could hear plain as day what they were doing, even if they couldn't be seen. Emma was too far gone to care, a second orgasm building. Killian hitched her legs up under his arms, glancing down to where they touched intimately. He vowed that next time he'd been inside her slick heat, feel her squeeze his cock like she did his fingers.

“Look at us, love,” Killian breathed, finding her eyes. They were drenched in lust and love, all of it for him. He was the only one who could make her feel like this. She followed his eyes, taking in the sight of his straining cock stroking her wet swollen flesh. Emma shivered, finding his hand and entwining their fingers.

“Killian, please,” she begged, nails digging into his skin. “Fuck.”

He nodded, increasing his pace, tilting his hips until he was grinding right on her clit. “So close, lass,” he hissed, forehead hitting her shoulder. “Need to come so much.”

“Me...too,” she whimpered. “Right...fuck! Yes, yes, yes!” Killian felt her shudder, thighs quivering as she climaxed. A handful of strokes and he was there too, screaming her name as he spilled his seed across her stomach. He rode it out, Emma still shaking, until he collapsed, barely managing to roll away from her.

Emma panted for air, spent from two highs in relatively quick succession. Blindly, she groped for Killian's hand, finding it and giving it a squeeze. “You okay?”

He chuckled weakly. “Shouldn't I be asking you that?”

“I'm great.” She turned her head to look at him, a joyful smile on her lips. “Breaking the rules is fun, isn't it?”

He brought her hand to his lips. “I get the feeling you make your own rules, princess.”

“That's only fun if I have a partner.”

“I will happily be said partner for the rest of my days, love.” They enjoyed the sun on their bare skin for as long as they dared; they'd been gone for a while, Killian still fretted that someone would come looking for them. At length, Killian got Emma cleaned up; going for a dip in the river was far too risky, so he was forced to improvise. They redressed, sharing kisses, then packed up their luncheon.

Emma lowered the magical barrier and led them to their tethered horse. It was an idyllic afternoon; she wasn't ready for it to end just yet. She convinced him to take that stroll along the river before heading back to the palace. On the way back, Emma rode in front of him, content to doze in his arms.

* * *

Elsa rubbed her temples; she hoped she wasn't getting a headache. After breakfast with Liam, Emma, Killian, Anna and Kristoff, Liam had insisted Elsa tend to her kingdom for a few hours while he slept. She hadn't left his side for days, ignoring all state business. Liam was improving rapidly, even though he was still sleeping every few hours. The doctor assured them this was normal, the body replenishing the blood that had been lost. When Liam was awake, they spent hours talking, punctuated by long stretching of kissing. Elsa liked that. She thought she was getting better, very occasionally she was even bold. But Liam never complained, never bemoaned her lack of experience. He was patient and considerate and it warmed her heart.

Emma and Killian had disappeared shortly after breakfast; Elsa couldn't begrudge them wanting to be alone together. Everyone had been through trauma very recently; Elsa spent as much time with Liam as she could. It was liberating to not have to worry about her powers any longer. Emma had been right; being in control had freed her.

There was a sharp knock on the door, one Elsa recognized. “Come in, Anna!”

Her sister stepped through the door, closing it behind her. Elsa frowned but said nothing; it wasn't like Anna to be this subdued. “Elsa?”

“Anna, is something wrong?”

“No! Not wrong really. I was just hoping you had a minute?”

“Of course.” She closed the book she had been examining; she'd been trying to look for precedent on how to handle the delicate Hans situation. She wasn't having any luck. “How is Kristoff?”

Anna blinked. “How did you...?” She shook her head. “Nevermind. He's fine. Kristoff is fine.”

“You've been spending a lot of time with him.”

“You've been spending a lot of time with Liam.”

“True. But he's recovering.” Elsa blushed. Nursing him wasn't the reason she stayed with him.

“It's okay, you know. You're happy, Elsa.”

Elsa got up from the desk and moved to the window seat. Anna joined her. They used to sit there together as children and play as their father read to them, their mother answering correspondence or working on her sewing. At least, that's how it had been before the accident.“I am happy, Anna. But I don't want to neglect you. Not ever again.”

Anna covered Elsa's hand with hers. “Believe me, the last thing I feel is neglected, Elsa. We see each other every day! Breakfast is _fun_ now.”

Elsa laughed; it was quite the sight, with six of them gathered in Liam's room enjoying a meal together. They typically ate dinner as a group too; Elsa felt close to all of them. Except Kristoff. Her sister's friend was still figuring out where he fit. But Elsa liked him; he was good to Anna.

Still, Elsa knew it couldn't last. Emma would have to return home in a few weeks. Liam would go with her. Elsa wasn't sure when or if she'd see him again. And she would miss Emma terribly. She smiled bravely. “Somehow I doubt you came here to talk about food, Anna.”

Anna glanced away, surprisingly shy. “Well, the thing is...I was hoping we could get Kristoff his new sled? The one I promised him when his crashed into the gorge. After the wolves attacked us.”

“Yes, I remember. Anna, you're lucky you weren't killed.”

“We are all lucky we weren't killed, Elsa! Between Hans and that Ian guy...ew.”

“You're the one who was going to marry him,” Elsa pointed out.

“I _sang_ with him!” Anna screeched. “What was I _thinking?”_

Elsa bit back a laugh. “You were lonely. Believe me, I know how that feels.”

Anna smiled knowingly. “Still, I'm sorry. I never meant to make you freak out like that.”

“It wasn't just you. Emma warned me about not being in control, I just didn't know how. The point is we are all home and safe. Everyone we love.” She looked at Anna pointedly, secretly hoping her sister would open up about Kristoff. It was obvious they were smitten with each other.

“I'm going to miss Emma when they leave. Things won't be the same around here.”

“I know. Now you wanted to acquire a new sled?”

“Yeah, I had some ideas...” Anna rattled them off, describing precisely what she wanted. They talked about it, how much it would cost, etc., Elsa finally agreeing to give the necessary orders.

“Kristoff delivers ice, right?” Anna nodded, confused. “Well, I think in light of this new sled we could make him the official ice deliverer of Arendelle.”

“Elsa, that's brilliant!” Anna hugged her tight. “You are the best sister ever.”

“We'll see. Maybe you should go tell him?”

“Oh! Good idea!” They hugged again then Anna was off; Elsa was thrilled to see her sister so happy. She thought about going to check on Liam but surely he would still be asleep. Her Council was after her to make a decision on Hans and the Duke of Weselton; Elsa knew she couldn't put them off forever. She'd spend another hour searching then go check on her captain.

Elsa returned to the big desk and picked up another giant tome. It was almost too heavy for her. She pied open the dusty pages and started scanning for anything that looked applicable. She got so lost in the pages, she didn't hear someone slip through the partially open door.

Liam shut it behind him, smiling at Elsa. She still hadn't noticed him; she had a dark smudge of dust on her cheek, tendrils of hair falling from her plait. She was usually so put together and demure...well, except for those moments in his bed when his kisses had her undone. They hadn't done much; partly due to his injury, partly due to her relative innocence. But they were getting there. His favorite part of the day was waking up with her by his side.

He cleared his throat.

Elsa's crystal blue eyes snapped up; she nearly jumped out of her skin. “Liam! What on _earth_ are you doing out of bed?!”

“May I not visit my Queen?”

She blushed. “I wouldn't let Emma's mother hear you say that.”

“I'm sure Queen Snow would understand. She married for love.”

Elsa smoothed some loose hair back. “Still, you should be in bed. Resting.”

“I missed you. And I'm not an invalid.” He walked over to her, heavy boots clunking on the hardwood floor. “I can only heed that bloody doctor for so long, Elsa.”

“And what about me? What if I made it an order?”

He smirked, picking her up out of the chair and sitting her on the desk. She squealed and kicked, her eyes filled with laughter. “As you so helpfully pointed out, I don't answer to you, love.”

Her fingers were curled around his forearms, eyes clashing with his. She loved the deep blue depths she found there. “Do you want to answer to me?”

Liam shivered and groaned. In her innocence, he was sure she didn't truly understand all the meanings of those words. “Perhaps one day, lass.”

Elsa reached up and cupped his cheek. “I just want you to get better.”

“I am. Or nearly so. Another week and I'll be good as new.”

Elsa bit her lip. A week? She wasn't ready! “I understand.”

Liam frowned, confused. “Elsa, I didn't say we were leaving just yet. Don't be sad.”

“No, but you will have to go!” Elsa cried, surprised by her own vehemence. But the ache in her chest at the thought of him leaving was undeniable.“Then what happens?”

“I have a duty to return Emma home, you know that.”

She sighed. “I do. But I will miss you. More than I can say.”

Liam kissed her brow. “I will think of you every moment, Elsa. But it won't be goodbye. Not forever.”

“It won't?”

Liam shook his head. “Bloody hell, lass, do you really think I could just leave you? It nearly killed me to be the good sailor and stay here when you were in danger! No offense, love, but your kingdom be damned if anything happened to you!”

Elsa gaped, taken aback. She knew he loved her; he'd said it many times in the last few days. But she hadn't understood how much, especially when she'd given him so little. “Liam, I...” But she didn't know what to say.

Liam sighed, running his hand though his curly hair. He knew better than to rush her. He believed that she loved him, but she wasn't just some wench in a pub. She was the bloody Queen of Arendelle. “Apologies, Elsa. I didn't mean to scare you.”

She smiled hesitantly. “You didn't, I just...I've been alone for so long...this is all new to me. I promise I'll do better.”

Liam shook his head. “No, there's not a blessed thing wrong with _you_ , love. I just...I love you so much I can't think straight. But I do want to come back as soon as I can to court you properly. If you wish.”

“Really?”

“Aye. Killian's not the only one helplessly in love with a royal lass.”

Elsa beamed. “I would like that very much, Captain. Until then...”

“I believe if Emma has her way, we'll be here for a few weeks yet. She's not very anxious to return home.”

“I'm not ready to lose her either.”

“We didn't get to celebrate your coronation properly, you know. I think a party or two could be an interesting way to past the time.”

“I think I'd like that. I owe you a dance.”

“I was not aware,” he shot back cheekily.

“That's because I've just decided. I am the Queen.”

He grinned. “Indeed you are.” He tipped her face up and slanted his mouth over hers. Elsa gripped his forearms as he kissed her, she welcomed the now familiar slide of his tongue against hers. Liam groaned; she was soft and plaint, eager. She laid her hands on his chest; he was warm through the thin shirt. “Elsa...”

“Hmm?”

“May I?” His hand rested near her leg; her thigh peeked out of the high slit. She nodded. She'd only gotten a hint of what his hands felt like on her skin; she wanted more. Liam moved the heavy book and laid Elsa down flat on the desk. She pulled him down by his shirt, crushing his lips to hers, moaning when she felt his large hand creep up her thigh.

“Oh gods.”

“Too much?”

“No, just...kiss me.” Everything was alright as long as he was kissing her. Warmth pooled in her belly; her hips moved involuntarily. She was still getting used to her body like this; she hadn't known it could feel this good. The beginnings of an ache settled between her legs, increasing the higher Liam's hand rose.

Liam's lips ghosted over her jaw, down her elegant neck. Elsa appeared fragile and delicate but she was strong. She'd come through so much; Liam just wanted to take all her pain away and replace it with love and joy. He wanted to show her what it felt like to love someone as completely as he did her. He tried to control his arousal, but it was impossible. She was too gorgeous like this, spread out on the desk, lips kiss swollen, skin pale and soft.

“Liam?”

“I'm okay. I...bloody hell, love, trying to control myself isn't easy.”

Elsa frowned, then her eyes lit up with understanding. “Oh.”

“It's quite the dilemma, lass.”

“Maybe if...we took things slow?”

“Anything for you, Elsa.”

She grinned. “In that case...” She sat up and urged him into the nearby chair. Once he was settled she hiked up her skirt and climbed into his lap. “This better?”

He laughed dryly. “Not sure about better, but it's very welcome.” He rested his hands on her hips, letting her kiss him. She nibbled on his lower lip, kissed along his jaw. She found a spot below his ear that made him moan; she liked that sound. His hands started to wander, sliding up under her dress. Elsa found his lips again, getting more and more comfortable with her own passion.

“ _Oh bloody hell!”_

Elsa and Liam both jumped; Elsa letting out a little scream. She turned, face beet red, to find Emma and Killian standing in the doorway. Killian was looking anywhere  _but_ at them while Emma was grinning. “Um, hi!” she said cheerfully. “Are we, uh, interrupting?”

Liam groaned. Elsa was still blushing furiously. Emma thought it was cute. “No, we were just...talking?” Elsa stammered.

“Talking.”

“We talk all the time, don't we, love?” Killian said, turning to Emma.

Emma smirked. “Yes, we do.”

“Was there something you wanted?” Liam asked. Elsa was still in his lap; he was fairly certain _she_ was the frozen statue now.

“Council meeting, mate,” Killian said, still unable to look his brother in the eye. “They are asking for Elsa.”

Elsa's heart sank. She completely forgot. “Right.” Reluctantly, she stood; her legs shaking a little. Liam steadied her. “I know this is a bit awkward, but...I think we should all be there? Hans wronged all of us. I'd like to hear opinions.”

Emma's face grew serious. “We can do that.”

“Too right,” Killian added indignantly. He wanted punishment for the wanker who tried to kill his brother. And conspired with another to kill the woman he loved.

“Can you give us a moment?” Liam asked.

Emma nodded. “Sure, we'll be outside.”

Liam distinctly heard her giggle as they left. “You okay, lass?” he asked, stoking Elsa's arm. He was embarrassed to have gotten caught—how many times had his brother been in a similar position with Emma and not gotten caught? On second thought, Liam didn't want to know—but he was more concerned about Elsa.

She looked down at him, still a little red. “I'm okay. I can't believe that happened,” she said breathlessly.

“It was my fault. Sorry.”

“I'm not ashamed of you, Liam.”

“I didn't say you were.”

She turned and kissed him. “I love you. I was just...okay, embarrassed.”

“That makes two of us, love.”

“But how about we think of it as making up for lost time?”

He grinned. “I like the sound of that.” He took her hand and together they headed for the Council chamber, picking up Emma and Killian on the way. Both couples entered the room hand in hand; Elsa looked around, almost daring any of her councilors to say anything. No one did. In fact, a few of them nodded at Liam respectfully. Killian knew his brother had earned their respect before the coronation crisis; it seemed to have increased following Hans' attempted coup.

Liam, Emma and Killian sat to the left of Elsa as she called the meeting to order. She was about to address the group when Anna and Kristoff came rushing in. “Wait for us!” Anna cried.

“Anna, you don't have to be here,” Elsa said worriedly.

“He lied to me and tried to kill you,” Anna pointed out. “I deserve a say.”

Elsa exchanged looks with Liam and Emma; they both nodded. Anna took her seat to Elsa's right. There wasn't a seat for Kristoff, but he stood right behind Anna, glowering at people who were not family. Emma concealed a smile as a few of the councilors began to fidget.

Elsa returned to the task at hand. “You all know why we are here. Something must be done about Prince Hans.”

“And the bloody Duke of Weaseltown,” Liam added. He hadn't forgotten that a pair of the Duke's guards attacked Elsa, Killian and Emma. Judging by Killian's clenching jaw, he didn't either.

Elsa fought a smile. “Yes.” She looked at one of the guards. “Bring him in.”

There was a commotion and the disheveled Duke entered the room. His wrists were bound, his glasses slightly askew. “What is the meaning of this?” the little man screeched. “I demand to be released!”

“You should be in the dungeons with the rest of the filth!” Killian snapped, blue eyes blazing. It was the first time he'd seen the Duke since the coronation.

“You murdered one of my guards! I want justice! Murderer!”

“Your guard tried to kill us!” Emma said, standing up.

Elsa stood, her face hard. “Do you have anything to say in your defense, your grace?”

“I will not bow and scrape before a sorceress.”

“Then I have no choice but to banish you from Arendelle forthwith, never to return. As well as severing all trade ties between Weselton and Arendelle. Are there any objections?”

No one did. Most looked ready to do bodily injury to the man who'd done nothing but stir up trouble and conspire to kill their Queen. But this was a duke, from a relatively small duchy. Prince Hans's crimes were more despicable. Elsa nodded curtly at the guards and they took the Duke away. His bellows of rage cut off the moment the door closed behind him.

Emma resumed her seat; Killian held her hand under the table. He could feel her outrage; it emanated from her in waves. He was just as upset, still he tried to soothe her, rubbing soft circles over the pulse in her wrist. She glanced at him and smiled a thank you.

Elsa shared a look with Liam before continuing. “Prince Hans has committed great crimes. He not only tried to kill me, but my sister. Tried to steal my throne. And,” she looked at Emma and Killian, “conspired with someone else to murder a dear friend. He needs to be punished.”

“But he's of the blood royal,” one of the councilors piped up.

“So?” another countered. “He tried to kill the Queen! I saw it with my own eyes.”

“He's a foreign prince,” the first one said worriedly. “What if Prince Hans faces Arendelle justice and it triggers a war with the Southern Isles!”

“That's unlikely,” Liam said calmly. “The Southern Isles is too far from Arendelle and has a lackluster navy, as my brother can attest.”

Killian stood. “I've seen it with my own eyes. Less than a handful of ships, none of them as grand as anything here. They're a trading kingdom. War would be bad for their business.”

“Are we trusting the word of foreigners?” a grouchy voice said.

“Lord Bole?” Elsa asked. “Is there something you wish to say?” He was one of Elsa's least favorite councilors, a relic from her grandfather's time. Her mother had loathed him as well.

“All due respect, your majesty, but it seems that trusting foreigners is what got us into this mess in the first place.” He turned a beady eye to Anna, who blanched.

“Captain Jones and his brother are our guests,” Elsa said firmly. “They are both highly respected officers in Misthaven's navy. Would you have us repudiate an alliance and friendship of more than twenty years because of _one_ mad prince from another kingdom, Lord Bole?” Elsa's voice grew more impassioned as she spoke, the words pouring out of her. When no one spoke, she glared at the man. “Would you?”

Lord Bole seemed to shrink in on himself. “No, majesty. My apologies.”

“Good.” Elsa took a deep breath. “The question is do we send Prince Hans back to his family and trust them to deal with him or do we hold him in Arendelle to be judged and face punishment?”

“What about the conspirator?” someone piped up. “What's to be done with him?”

“He is formerly a member of my crew,” Liam said. “He will remain in the brig until we return to Misthaven.”

“I have no doubt my parents will ensure he is judged fairly,” Emma added. “Then he will be punished in accordance with Misthaven's laws.”

“And those are?”

“An attempt on the life of a member of the royal family is punishable by death,” Liam said clearly.

That pronouncement only sucked the air out of the room for a few minutes. It didn't take long for arguments and debates over what was to be done to rage. Elsa sat and tried to focus on each; Liam snaked his hand behind her to gently rub the small of her back. Emma glanced at her friend, concerned. Her own personal inclination was to get Hans as far from Arendelle as possible, but he was dangerous. If they didn't punish him, who would stop him from attempting a coup somewhere else? He was still the youngest son of a small kingdom. He had nothing to inherit, therefore nothing to lose.

“What are you thinking?” Killian whispered in her ear.

“How I never want to see Hans again.”

“This is pointless,” he murmured. “All this debate when he should be _punished._ He tried to kill her, Anna, Liam. And you.”

“Technically, that was Ian.”

“Aye, but Ian was there because the bastard recruited him. Ian may have taken a shot at you sooner or later, but Hans was why he was there at that moment. Not to mention the fact that he stabbed my brother. I can't forgive that.”

Emma squeezed his hand. “I'm okay. So's Liam. You don't have to forgive him, Killian. We just have to see justice done.”

He sighed heavily. “Aye, I know, lass. I just don't trust his bloody family to do it.”

“Neither do I.”

“Emma?” Elsa asked, cutting through the din. “What do you think?”

“Hans's crimes were committed here. He should be tried here and punished, if convicted.” There was a low murmuring. “However, his father, the King, should be informed. Let them send a representative for him if they wish.”

Elsa thought about it. If she was being honest, she didn't trust Hans not to make more trouble if she simply banished him. There was a calculating coldness in him that she didn't like. He would hurt someone else if they didn't do something. She looked at Anna. “Anna?”

“Now see here!” Lord Boles cried. “The princess is little more than a child!”

Anna stood, scowling. Behind her, Kristoff was glowering.“I am _not_ a child!”

“My sister is of age,” Elsa said coldly, cutting off Lord Boles' retort. “I want her opinion.” She turned back to Anna. “Anna?”

“I agree with Emma. Hans should be tried here.”

Elsa nodded. She looked to her chief councilor, Kai. “Kai, draft a report of Prince Hans's crimes for the King of the Southern Isles. I'll review it and we can send it with the evening tide.” Elsa dismissed everyone and sank in to her high chair. Liam took her hand the moment the room was empty, save for family.

“Well done, love,” he said softly, giving her a smile.

“I hate doing that,” she replied, smiling at him gratefully.

“What is the old guy's problem?” Kristoff asked. “He seemed kinda uptight.”

“He knew our grandfather,” Elsa told him. “Mother suspected he had a problem with female rulers.”

“I didn't know that,” Anna said, surprised.

“I've been looking through some of her journals. There's a lot there I never knew either, Anna.”

“That's just idiotic,” Killian declared.

“In Misthaven, Mama had to change the law to ensure the succession,” Emma reminded him. “Look what happened when Regina seized my mother's throne. If she hadn't changed it my brother would succeed instead of me.” Emma wasn't especially enamored with being Queen, but she understood it was what she was meant to do. It would be a lot less scary with Killian by her side.

No one really wanted to talk about grouchy councilors or Hans so they headed back to Liam's room for dinner. Elsa insisted, even though Liam protested that he was fine. Killian suspected his brother of stretching the truth; he looked a bit pale and didn't have his usual energy. Liam needed a few more days rest before he was himself again.

Later, Killian closed Emma's door with a soft click. She locked it with magic before kissing him. It had been hours and she missed him. “Well, hello there, love,” Killian said with a grin.

“Hi.” She took his hand and pulled him to the chaise. She wasn't tired yet. In fact, she was still a little wound up from the Council meeting. They curled together in one of the big armchairs facing the fire. “This was a good day.” She didn't want to talk about Hans.

Killian squeezed her waist. “Had a few surprises though.”

His understanding of her warmed her heart. Emma giggled. “Like catching Elsa and Liam?”

He shuddered. “Aye. Never expected _that.”_

“They seem happy.”

“I believe they are. But I wouldn't want them catching us.”

“Ashamed to be be seen with me?” Emma joked.

“Never, love. But the odds are we would be in a _much_ more compromising position and I don't want anyone to see you like that except me.”

“Plan on ravishing me somewhere in a palace, lieutenant?”

He groaned. “Bad form, lass. You're tempting enough as it is.”

She raised her head. “Hmm, why don't you tell me.”

He smirked, stroking her arm lovingly. “Or...I could just show you.”

Emma grabbed his collar and pulled him down for a kiss. “Please do.” She squealed happily as he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, kicking the door closed behind him.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Emma yawned and stretched, reaching for Killian. Her hand came into contact with cool sheets instead of his solid warmth and she frowned, blinking her eyes open. It was still early; the sun was just starting to peek through the curtains. She rolled over, catching his lingering scent on the empty pillow. It took a few moments for her sluggish brain to recall: they'd decided to spend the night apart, so they wouldn't be tempted to give into their desire before everything was ready.

Emma shivered, recalling his good night kiss. It had gone all the way to her toes, a promise of pleasure to come.

This was the day. For the past week, Emma diligently drank the tea Blaire had given her, the one that would allow them to finally be together without fear of her falling pregnant. It had been one of the best weeks of her life, despite the utterly terrifying moments following Elsa's coronation. She fell more in love with Killian by the day and she privately already considered them betrothed. She didn't need a ring or a token of his love for her. She could see it every time he looked at her.

She pulled the pillow to her chest, nuzzling it with her nose, inhaling his scent. She missed not having him there with her; the pillow was a poor substitute. She tried to go back to sleep; she did doze for a bit but it was in fits and starts. Now that she knew what she had to look forward to, Emma just wanted to march into his room and give in. But she knew he desperately wanted to do it right, make it a moment they would never forget. She didn't have the heart to be selfish with him.

Eventually she gave up sleeping, opting to get ready for the day. She didn't know precisely what Killian had planned for them that evening; she hoped she'd get to change into a fresh gown. She'd been eyeing one in her wardrobe for a while; she wanted to surprise him. And of course, she had her corset. The one she wore now was fairly plain white lace, cinched just tight enough allow her yellow gown to fit properly.

There was a kettle waiting in her room; she steeped her tea and drank it slowly as she waited. She resolved to get a fresh supply before they went home; she didn't know if Misthaven had such a thing. She had to believe that it did, but she honestly didn't want to explain why she needed it to her mother. They still hadn't heard from her parents, something she knew bothered Killian. Emma was confident that the tidings would be positive, pending meeting Killian in person. They wished her to be happy and she _was_ happy. She was almost giddy with it, not that she let it show much in public. She reserved her most intimate displays of affection for the bedroom.

Killian groaned, beating the pillow into another lumpy shape. He'd slept until sunrise, no doubt helped by the sparring session he and Emma had indulged in the day before. Sparring had led to hungry kissing and groping but he'd cut them off before things went too far. They'd waited so long; he didn't want them to falter at the final moment.

Besides, he was looking forward to making her dizzy with pleasure when he finally got to have her.

Realizing that further sleep was impossible (what had he been thinking, suggesting they sleep apart?) he got up and washed in the basin, then scraped carefully through his thickened scruff. Emma liked his beard; he liked the red marks it left on her pale skin. He hummed quietly to himself as he dressed, an old sea shanty he'd learned long ago. It spoke of a young lass missing her love, a man who was drawn to the sea. Emma had fallen for a sailor; he vowed that she'd never have reason to regret it.

It was nearly breakfast time, but he wanted to check on a few things for their evening rendezvous. Hoping Emma would forgive him for being tardy, he hurried down to the kitchens and spoke to the head cook about what he wanted. As far as the chef knew, Killian was planning a romantic dinner with his princess; no one needed to know anything beyond that. His relationship with Emma was common knowledge in the palace now; they no longer had to hide.

If they only had her parents' approval, everything would be perfect.

He hurried back to Emma's door, knocking politely. Emma fought the urge to run to the door; she unlocked it with a flick of her wrist, a smile on her face as she opened it. “Killian.”

“Morning, love. I hope you've not been waiting long?”

She shrugged. “I was reading a book a friend lent me.”

“A friend,” he said curiously, slipping her hand in his. “Anyone I know?”

“Maybe. Tall, handsome, looks dashing in a uniform.”

He brought the back of her hand to his lips; her skin tingled when his lips brushed. “Charming, is he?”

Emma's breathing hitched; he was barely touching her but she'd spent hours away from him. “In a manner of speaking.” She stole a kiss from his lips, tongue darting out to savor his taste. “In a proper sort of way.”

Killian growled low in his throat, pushing her back against the door and kissing her deeply. Emma melted into him, arms tight around his neck. “I missed you so bloody much.”

“Me too. Let's not spend the night apart again, okay?”

“For as long as we are able,” he agreed. He gave her one final kiss before straightening up. Their laced fingers swung between them as they headed down the hall, taking the familiar path to Liam's room. But to Killian's surprise, his brother wasn't there.

“Are we late?” Emma asked, looking concerned.

“I don't think so.”

“Are you looking for Captain Jones?” a passing footman asked. Killian nodded. “The Queen ordered breakfast in the family dining room.”

Killian laughed. “I bet my dear brother was getting stir crazy. He hates being ill.”

“He wasn't ill, he got _stabbed_ ,” Emma pointed out as they climbed the stairs to the private family quarters. “He's allowed to heal.”

“To be honest, lass, he looked pretty hale and hearty the other day.”

Emma bit her lip. “Elsa was so embarrassed.”

“We should all make a pact to knock before entering rooms,” he observed. “To avoid any future incidents.”

“Seems we're not the only ones who can't keep their hands to themselves.”

He paused before entering the room, his index finger skimming the apple of her cheek. “Or perhaps, we're just madly in love with our royal ladies.”

Emma smiled, hands skimming the lapels of his jacket. “I like the sound of that.” She kissed him, adding just a hint of heat and passion, a teaser of things to come.

“Let's get inside before _we_ are the ones getting caught,” he mumbled against her lips.

“Too late!” Anna said brightly, Kristoff in tow. She was grinning like a cat that ate the canary, arm looped through Kristoff's larger one. Emma felt her cheeks burn; she unconsciously smoothed down her gown. “So Liam's feeling better I take it?”

“So it would seem.” Killian's ears were red; Emma squeezed his hand as they followed Kristoff (who was also blushing) and Anna into the room. Liam and Elsa were waiting for them, heads bent in conversation. Needing a distraction from his own embarrassment, Killian clapped his brother on the back. “Back on your feet, brother?”

Liam grunted. “More or less. Having a good morning, are we, Killian?”

Killian glanced at Emma. “A very good morning indeed.” Elsa just smiled while Liam grunted noncommittally.

“What's everyone's plans for the day?” Anna asked, piling a plate high with breakfast goodies.

“Sven's getting a bit restless; I thought we'd go visit Grand Pabbie,” Kristoff said. “You're welcome to come.”

“Oh! That sounds fun; I really should thank him for the whole 'act of true love' thing.” Anna looked at her sister and Emma. “Anyone else want to come?”

Elsa looked chagrined. “I'd love to, Anna, but I was hoping to talk to Emma this morning. State business. Maybe next time, if that's okay with Kristoff.”

Emma looked curiously at Elsa; she had no idea what state business Elsa could possibly want to talk to her about. Still, could be a good thing. Spend some time with her friend before her life changed irrevocably. She knew Killian wanted to make the evening special and they had quite a few hours until then.

After breakfast, Killian kissed her cheek before leaving with Liam to parts unknown. Anna was already gone with Kristoff, going on about what he thought would be a nice thank you gift for a rock troll. Emma wasn't all that surprised that Elsa led her to her private chambers; it seemed whatever she wanted to discuss, Elsa wished to remain private.

“What's going on, Elsa?”

Elsa glanced away shyly. “I missed my friend?”

Emma smiled. “We do see each other every day.”

“I know, but we haven't had many chances to talk alone, especially since...”

“Since Killian and I caught you in his brother's lap?”

“Emma!”

She shrugged. “It's not like I don't get it. Those Jones boys are hard to resist.” She grinned, a thought coming to her. “Is that what you wanted to talk about? How are things with Liam?”

Elsa sat in her overlarge armshair, cheeks faintly pink. “Good, I think. He's really sweet. Patient. Gods know I've given more than enough excuses to be patient about yet he's still here.”

Emma sat in one of the other chairs. “I've been telling you, Elsa. He's crazy about you.”

“I think I'm really beginning to understand what that means.” She bit her lip. “When we're...alone together...” She blushed harder. “I didn't know anything could feel...like that.”

“That, I understand. Killian...I imagined what it would be like, you know? But the reality? So much better. It really is the best feeling in the world.”

“Scary though.”

Emma nodded. “Yeah, but it's a bit like our powers? We can't let the fear rule our actions.”

Elsa looked thoughtful. “I'd never considered that.”

“As long as he makes you happy...just enjoy it. A-a-and judging by the glimpse I saw, he makes you _very_ happy!”

Elsa groaned. “Sometimes I just feel...so out of control. Like I don't know what I want, then I worry I'm going to do something wrong. I've never spent this much time alone with a man. I have no idea what I'm doing.”

“Liam hasn't pushed you or anything?” Emma asked. She couldn't imagine Liam doing such a thing, but she had to ask.

“No! Gods, no. He's ridiculously patient. But we've...I don't know, explored?” She winced. “Now I sound like an idiot.”

“You're not an idiot.” Emma leaned forward. “The first time Killian and I...did things I was scared too. You don't have to know everything, Elsa.” She was hard to believe she was having this type of conversation with her best friend.

Elsa nodded absently. She gnawed a little on her lip. “How are...things with Killian?”

It was Emma's turn to glance away shyly. “He sort of asked me to marry him.”

Elsa's face lit up. “He _did?!_ That's...wow.” She looked at Emma's empty hand, Emma followed her friend's gaze.

“It's not strictly official. Yet. And he said he didn't have a ring, which I honestly don't care about. I just want him.” She jutted out her chin defiantly, which made Elsa smile.

“I wasn't going to ask; I know how committed you two are. Are you going to tell your parents?”

“Killian thinks we should go slower with them, ease them into it. If I came home from this trip suddenly engaged, Papa would feel cheated, I think.”

“What about your mother? Won't she be happy for you?”

“I hope so; I want them to be happy for me.”

“You haven't heard back from them yet, I take it?”

“No, but I honestly didn't expect to. I don't _need_ their approval but I'd like to have it. Killian's more worried about it than I am. He hoped we'd hear from them before we...” She trailed off, averting her eyes.

“Before you...oh!” It was so difficult to believe that her coronation had been a week ago; Emma had stood in this very room and explained her intentions to Elsa. “That's...I'm happy for you, Emma.”

“It's tonight,” Emma said quietly.

“Are you nervous?”

Emma blew out a breath. “Honestly? No. I thought I would be, but I'm not. I'm really sure about this.”

“That explains why you and Killian were so happy at breakfast,” Elsa said with a sly smile.

“I wouldn't expect us tomorrow. I think we'll take breakfast in my room.”

“I'll make your excuses to Anna, never fear.”

“We should do something soon; you know, the six of us. I think Anna's really taken with Kristoff.”

“I do too. I tried to get her to talk about it, but she didn't take the hint. But you're right. Perhaps when Liam is well enough to ride, we'll have an outing.”

* * *

While the ladies had their chat, Killian went out to the _Jewel_ with his brother. Liam looked much better; he had color in his cheeks, he was smiling. He walked a little slower than he normally did, but his strength returned more and more each day.

“Bloody hell, this place is a mess,” Liam groused, looking at his desk in the Captain's quarters.

“You shouldn't get stabbed then,” Killian said, helping collect papers and books.

“I'll take it under advisement. Although, I must say the experience hasn't been all bad.”

“You had a Queen nursing you; I should think not.”

“A gentleman never kisses and tells, Lieutenant.”

“But I've already seen you, brother,” Killian shot back. He just grinned as Liam scowled at him. “Oi! It could have been worse.”

“She's the queen. A little respect?”

“I'm courting our future queen,” Killian pointed out. “Perhaps she's rubbed off on me. And we're all friends now, right?”

Liam sat on the narrow bunk. “Still mildly shocked they haven't chucked us out,” he said in awe. “What in the hell have we been thinking?”

“That we've fallen for two beautiful stubborn royal ladies who overlook our unworthiness?”

“Emma doesn't think your unworthy of her affections,” Liam admitted.

“And Elsa doesn't believe you are either.” Killian scratched nervously behind his ear. “For my case...it's well that she doesn't as I believe I asked her to marry me.”

Liam blinked, momentarily stunned, even though he was aware of Killian's intentions. “What do you mean, you 'believe'?”

Killian sat in the chair. “Well, we were discussing...things and I sort of blurted it out? I said that I'd marry her now, if I could.”

“And what did she say?”

“After ascertaining that I was serious, she said yes.”

“I am truly happy for you, brother.”

Killian glanced around the cabin. “My only regret is that I have nothing to give her. And I can't very well march up to the King and Queen and ask for Emma's hand the moment we step back into the castle.”

“Why not?”

“It just doesn't feel right. We were strangers when we left. I want their approval.”

“I doubt they'd refuse you, not if Emma has already given her assent.”

“At any rate, don't you think they'd like to get to know the man who wishes to marry their daughter?”

Liam sighed. Killian had a point. “Have they replied yet?”

“Not yet. But Emma assures me that's normal. She doesn't appear worried in the slightest.”

“Well, you are a bit of a worrier, brother.”

“Sod off.” Killian kicked at the floor. “I just want to do right by her.”

“Killian, you are. I can't imagine anyone not being able to see how well suited the two of you are. In the end, the King and Queen will see it too. They want Emma's happiness every bit as much as you. I'll put in a good word for you with the King.”

Killian nodded, heart eased a bit. “Thank you, Liam. That means a lot to me.”

“At least you only have to navigate well meaning parents. With Elsa's parents dead, I have to contend with her councilors.”

Killian looked up at Liam. “Have you decided then? Do you wish to marry her?”

Liam nodded. “I do. I just...don't know how to ask. And I don't want to rush her. But with us returning to Misthaven soon...I promised to come back for her, Killian.”

“And you will. But I don't think we'll be leaving for some time yet. Emma wants to stay, see the Hans business through. That will give you time to court Elsa.”

“You realize I'd have to resign my commission,” Liam said gravely. “If I married her.”

Killian nodded. “Aye, but if Elsa and Emma married brothers, that would make Arendelle and Misthaven more closely allied than ever before. I imagine she'd put you in charge of Arendelle's navy or something equally befitting.”

“I don't care about that. I only want her.”

“I'm certain she knows that. But it's like you said, her councilors. If you were her consort, you'd have some role.”

“How do you know?”

“Emma and I have talked about it. She's concerned about not being a good queen.”

“Utter rubbish.”

“We believe in her; I'm sure her parents do as well. But I can only imagine how daunting a task that is. I want to be there for her, support her.”

Liam looked at Killian, almost as if he was seeing his brother for the first time. No longer did his little brother—innocent blue eyes, dark hair, chubby cheeks—look back him; Killian was an adult, ready to face the world with his princess. “You've grown up,” Liam said, pride swelling in his chest. Killian becoming a good man was the most important thing to him, the culmination of everything they'd been through since their mother's death. “I'm very proud of you, Killian.”

Killian flushed. “Only because of you, Liam. I'd be lost with you.”

Liam hopped off the bunk and opened his cabinet. He rummaged in one of the boxes until he found what he was looking for. He returned to face Killian, holding out his hand. “I want you to have this. Give it to Emma.”

Killian's jaw dropped. “I can't take it. That belongs to you, brother.”

“Technically, it's Mother's. I can give it to you if I wish. You said you wished to have something to give to Emma and I can remedy that for you.”

“But Liam...don't you want to give it to Elsa? You're the oldest, you should keep it.” It was their mother's ring, made of silver with a simple garnet stone in the center. She'd given it to Liam just before she died, no doubt for his future bride.

“I am the oldest, but you beat me to the punch, dear brother. I don't think Mother saw that coming.”

Reluctantly, Killian plucked the ring from his brother's palm. He examined it carefully. He _did_ want something to give to Emma, but he still wasn't sure he could accept this. It felt like too much, especially with Liam in love as well.

“Do I need to make it an order, Lieutenant?”

Killian looked up, Liam looming over him. “I will make this up to you, Liam. I swear it.”

Liam shook his head. “There's nothing to make up. I want you to have it. Just...when the time comes, stand up there with me?”

Killian stood, slipping the precious ring into his pocket. “As if you need ask.” He hugged Liam tight, almost overcome. Liam hugged him back, pleased he could do something that made his brother happy. Liam resolved silently that their families would remain close in the future; he would make sure of it.

They broke apart and got back to the business of restoring Liam's quarter's to some kind of fitness. Liam needed to call in the _Jewel's_ scattered crew soon, update them on recent events. They needed to begin making the ship ready for their eventual departure; he wasn't quite as confident as Killian that they'd be staying more than another week or two. As much as it pained him to leave Elsa, he had a duty to perform.

Midafternoon saw them back in the castle, Killian parting ways with his brother. If he was going to give Emma his mother's ring then he had a few more preparations to make for their evening.

* * *

Emma smoothed down the fabric of her red gown. It was of a similar cut to her finest court dress but it left her shoulders entirely bare. Underneath it, she wore a stunning black corset with stockings and garters. If they were going to do this, then she wanted to remember the look on his face. And she wanted to watch him peel her out of such a garment. She wore no jewels, merely coiling her hair up in chignon, easy for him to undo. She twirled in front of the full length mirror she had brought, checking for flaws in her appearance.

“Simply stunning, lass.”

Emma whirled around to find Killian standing in the secret doorway between their rooms, looking very handsome in his uniform. It had been freshly cleaned and pressed; his hair was still a little wet, giving him just a hint of roguishness. That combined with the uniform made her heart thud in her chest. “Hi.”

He strode in, an impish smile on his kissable lips. “May I have the joy of your company this evening, milady?”

She smiled back; she couldn't help it. “You may,” she replied, curtsying briefly.

He took her hand in both of his. “I mean it, you know. You are stunningly beautiful, my love.”

She threaded her fingers through his. “Thank you, Killian.” She started to lean in to kiss him but he stopped her, a finger to her lips.

“Dinner first, lass.”

“I can't kiss you?”

Killian let out a cleansing breath. “Emma, if I start kissing you now, we'll wind up ruining that gown because I won't want to stop.”

She chewed on her lip, stepping closer. “No stopping tonight, Killian.”

He shook his head. “No stopping.” He squeezed her hand. “Shall we?” She smiled and squeezed back, his warmth soaking into her skin. They stepped through the magical door into his bedroom then out into the sitting room. Emma gasped softly; the entire room had been transformed.

All the furniture had been removed and all that remained was a small table set for two and sideboard piled with food. Tall candles lit the table, along with more scattered around the room, giving it a romantic glow. A warm fire was lit in the simple stone hearth. A single red rose lay on one of the plates; as they approached, Killian picked it up and handed it to her. “For you.”

Emma accepted the rose and slipped it under her nose, inhaling its fragrant scent. “It's lovely. Thank you.” She looked around the room again, taking in all the candles, the music box resting on a end table in the corner. “What's that for?”

He smiled, blue eyes twinkling. “Later.” He pulled out the chair to his left, nodding for her to sit. She did, smoothing her skirts out as Killian slipped the rose into a thin vase in the middle of the table. He bustled about, filling wine glasses, piling their plates with a veritable feast. She spotted many of her favorite foods. He remembered so much from all their hours of talking, it astonished her. How could she ever consider doubting his love for her when he went to all this trouble to make _this_ night perfect?

“Don't eat too quickly now,” he admonished as he placed her plate in front of her. “We've all night.”

She smiled mischievously. “Good thing I'm not tired.” Sleep was the last thing on her mind with the subtle thrum under her skin, anticipation of what was to come.

“We'll have to see what we can do about that,” Killian replied, taking his place across from her.

“Is that your goal? To wear me out?”

“Perhaps.” He reached across, taking her right hand in his left, fingers resting on her fluttering pulse. “Or perhaps it is you who will wear me out.”

Emma swallowed; she could almost reach out and touch the tension in the room. They both had waited so long for this; it almost didn't feel real. She looked from their joined hands to his face; she saw the same longing she felt. She turned her hand over and touched her index finger to his palm. Killian started when he realized what she was scrawling into his skin with her touch. _I love you._

He wanted to shove their meal aside and just take her to bed, but he forced himself to stay put. Instead, he brought her hand to his lips, kissing each finger, her palm. Emma's breathing hitched, eyelids fluttering. When he released her, it took her a moment to recover, return his grin. They each picked up their wine glasses and toasted before diving into the excellent meal Killian had prepared for them.

They spoke trivial things, flirting shamelessly as they ate. Killian mentioned how he'd used his charm to get the head cook to make some of the dishes; Emma rolled her eyes at him. They talked about going home, all the things Emma wished to show him about the castle and the countryside. She wanted to take him to the Summer Palace, show him where her mother had defeated Medusa. She didn't want to take single moment they had together for granted.

“Think you could stomach dessert, lass?” Killian asked. He tapped his finger on his thigh out of sight; his nerves were returning. He'd been fine until it was clear she wasn't going to eat another bite.

“There's dessert?”

“Just some fruit, nothing too heavy,” he assured her.

“Maybe we could save it for later?”

“As you wish.” His gift was burning a hole in his pocket; he hoped it didn't show. He wanted it to be a surprise. “Perhaps a dance instead?”

Emma laughed; so _that's_ what the music box was for. “I'd love to.”

Killian's chair made an unholy screech in his haste to stand; he pulled her chair out for her, lips skimming her temple. Emma rose and took his hand, practically dragging him to where the music box lay. She wound it up, the familiar waltz filling the air. She remembered that first time they danced, like there was no one else in the room. They moved to the center of the space, his hand sliding from her back to her waist. She took his other hand in hers, smiling broadly as they began the dance.

Killian held her much more possessively than he ever had before; this was the first time they were completely alone. It only took a few turns before they were chest to chest, his warm hand a brand through the fabric of her gown. She couldn't look away from his eyes; they were stormier than she'd ever seen, love, longing, tenderness and lust warring in the blue depths. They were approaching a precipice and she couldn't wait to fly off the edge of it.

The music stopped, but they didn't, slowly turning on the spot, her arms around his neck, his hands on her waist. The corset made her waist trimmer than usual; he could almost fit both of his large hands around her. She almost didn't want to break the spell, but if he didn't kiss her soon, she thought she might melt from want.

Killian smiled, holding her against him, arms sliding more fully around her back. He leaned in, lips brushing her cheekbones, her nose, the little dent in her chin. When he reached her lips, his kiss was gentle, reverent, not at all what she was expecting. But she sighed into it, fingers tightening in the nape of his neck. She tried to deepen it but he pulled away, ignoring her attempt to chase his lips.

“I have something for you.”

Emma frowned, confused. “What is it?”

He took a deep breath, letting her go long enough to reach into his pocket. He extracted the chain and held it out for her. “This belonged to my mother. I'd like you to have it, if you still wish to marry me, of course.”

Emma looked at the bottom of the chain; a beautiful silver ring with a red stone swayed there. She picked it up with trembling fingers, trying to get a better look. “Why a chain?”

“I was hoping to speak to your parents first, but this way you already have a ring.”

Emma took the chain from him and slipped the ring off it. Then she handed it back to him. “Ask me now.” Perhaps she was being rash or naive, but she would marry him, no matter what her parents had to say.

Killian obediently knelt, taking her left hand in his. “Emma, will you marry me?”

“Yes.” He slid the ring on her finger; it was just a tad big. Emma smiled softly and tapped it with her finger, a brief flash of magic and it fit perfectly. Killian jumped up and crashed his lips to hers, both of them smiling. Emma clung to the lapels of his jacket, deepening the kiss, which he didn't hesitate to return. They backed up until Emma's back hit the wall; it was like a burst dam, the passion they'd been keeping in check, fueling every kiss, every touch.

Killian left open mouthed kisses along the column of her throat as she slid her hands under his jacket. Her gown emphasized her cleavage and Killian took advantage, kissing the swells of her breasts. Emma's back arched against the hard wall, heat building in her veins. She dragged his mouth back to hers, kissing him deeply, her knees weakening.

“Let me take you to bed, my love.”

She nodded. “Please.” She let out a little shriek as he picked her up, carrying her like the bride she would one day be back into his bedroom. She was kissing him before he put her down properly, nearly toppling them headlong into the bed. But Killian steadied them, holding her firmly as he kissed her breathless.

Emma slid her hands down his chest, pausing to flick open the buttons of his waistcoat. Killian began doing the same to the laces of her gown, a shiver racing down her spine. She got his shirt undone first, helping him shrug out of the jacket and waistcoat, leaving him in the white linen shirt. Emma touched the open V, all too eager to feel his skin. She nibbled and licked at his throat as he went back to her gown, loosening more laces. He could feel the material of her corset under his fingertips; he dreamt of this far too many times.

Emma gently pushed him back a pace or two so she could slip the gown off. Killian groaned as her body was revealed, pale perfect skin set off by the sexy black corset. The look was completed by thigh high stockings and garters; his cock twitched painfully in his rapidly tightening pants. All they'd shared had not prepared him for his princess dressed thusly.

“Bloody hell, Emma,” he breathed, reaching out. His hand moved over the gentle slope of her waist, her hips. He grabbed her and pulled her in roughly, letting her feel how she affected him. Emma moaned, unable to stop grinding her hips into his bulge. _“Emma.”_

She cupped his face in her hands, kissing him once, twice, three times. “I want you so much.”

“Gods yes.” He urged her to lay on the bed, until he could get his shirt and boots off. His clothing fell on top of her gown, then he crawled in after, up her body as she giggled happily. She dragged his mouth to hers as he settled between her legs, hips rutting through the fabric that still separated them. Emma explored his back with her hands, relishing the feel of muscles flexing under her touch. Killian slid his hands over her thighs, deftly unhooking the garters. “As much as I love these,” he drawled, “I want you naked, darling.”

Emma nodded, watching as Killian moved to kiss the inside of each thigh before beginning the slow process of rolling down her stockings. He kissed her as each patch of skin was exposed; she had to fight not to squirm. He finished with a kiss to the arch of her foot before switching to the other leg. Emma groaned, hands fisted in the sheet as he took his time, every brush of his lips sending a wave of heat to her aching core. He'd hardly begun touching her, already she was desperate for release.

Nothing had really changed, Killian mused as he kissed behind her knee. Emma keened; it was music to his ears. They knew how to touch each other, what brought the most pleasure. Her chest heaved as she panted for breath, pupils blown wide. “Killian.”

“I'm here, love.” He rolled them over, letting her lay sprawled over him, knees on either side of his hips. They kissed frantically, hands everywhere; the corset was making it hard for her to breathe and Killian unhooked it, her breasts spilling into his hands. She mewled as he fondled them, rolling the hard nubs between his fingers. She braced her arms around his head, giving him one to suck.

“Yes,” Emma hissed, more wetness pooling between her legs. It felt like her body was on fire, licks of flame shooting through her veins. She tried in vain to grind herself on his clothed cock; it wasn't nearly enough. “Killian, please.”

He tossed the corset aside, hands dipping into her silk panties. “Fuck, you're soaked,” he mumbled into her skin. “Gonna feel so good, lass.”

“Yes, yes, yes,” she breathed, rubbing herself into his touch. “Want you.”

“Come for me, Emma. Then I can finally have you.” He wanted her so much, he didn't know how long he could last. He wanted to take care of her first, just in case. Emma bit her lip, jerking as he touched her clit. He rubbed it in quick circles, moving with her. “That's it, love. So gorgeous when you come, have I told you that? Most beautiful sight in all the realms.”

Emma felt the wave starting to crest, kissing him hard on the mouth as she fell. She rode it out, her body shuddering above his. Killian held her close, his wet fingers tracing her spine. She pressed breathless kisses to his chest, her body not truly sated. She'd waited long enough to find out how he felt within her.

She raised her head. “Make love to me. Please.”

Killian nodded, easing her onto her back. He pulled the silk panties down her legs; her golden curls were damp, pink flesh glistening from her orgasm. Her skin was still flushed. He let her watch as he unbuttoned his pants and shucked them down his legs. He took himself in hand and stroked, eyes fluttering shut for a moment. Now that the moment was here, he was surprised how _right_ it felt. He wasn't nervous at all. Emma wanted him. Not just now but forever.

He climbed back into the bed and knelt between her splayed thighs. “We'll go slow,” he promised, offering her a smile.

“I trust you.” She reached for him, inviting him to take her. Killian nodded, sliding his cock through her wetness. Emma shivered; his thickness throbbed against her, tip leaking precum. She wanted to lick it off, but she needed him inside her more. At the last moment, Killian shoved a pillow under her hips, lifting them. She found his hand as he lined himself up with her entrance. Their gazes held as he slowly pushed inside.

Emma waited for it to hurt (all the books assured her it would hurt) but she only felt the tiniest twinge as he sank deeper, her wet channel stretching around him. Beads of sweat formed on his brow as he continued the slow slide; his body was screaming at him to _fuck_ her. She was so tight. Wet. Bloody hot, only all their previous play ensured he didn't come on the spot.

“Oh gods,” Emma breathed, looking down to where they were joined.

“Am I hurting you?”

She shook her head. “It's...good, _so_ good.”

Killian pulled back a little and they both moaned. He continued the shallow thrusts, watching in fascination as his cock disappeared inside her willing body. “Fuck.”

“You can...ugh, go faster,” she whispered. “You won't hurt me.” She groaned in pleasure as he did, the quicker thrusts exactly what she needed. She pulled him down to her, finding his mouth, hot and desperate on hers. Her legs went around his waist of their own accord and he sank even deeper into her.

“Fuck, Emma. Don't want...to come yet.”

“It's okay,” she assured him, kissing his jaw.

“You're so bloody tight, feels _incredible_.”

“We have all night,” she reminded him, kissing his lips. “We'll do this again.”

“And again. And again.” His hips were jerking into her now, his control snapped. Emma cried out, urging him on, mouth hot on his. He came with a grunt, pulsing within her; she _felt_ it. She would never forget the look of pleasured agony on his face as he fell. He collapsed on top of her but she didn't complain, enjoyed him pressing her into the mattress. She stroked his back, wondering what he was thinking.

“Killian?” she said at last.

“Yes, love?”

“Penny for your thoughts?”

He chuckled, rolling them onto their sides. Emma whimpered as he left her, even though he'd gone soft. “I was just wondering what I'd done to have such a perfect woman in my arms.”

“I'm far from perfect.”

“Perfect for me,” he corrected. He stroked her cheek. “How do you feel?”

“Different. But a good different,” she clarified before he could question her. “I feel amazing.”

“Truly?”

Emma kissed him sweetly. “Did you forget that I love you?”

“How could I forget that? Not everyone gets to be loved by a princess.” He squeezed her hand. “I love you too. More than I can say.”

“So no regrets?”

“Gods no. I just hope your parents approve of us is all.”

Emma held up her hand. “I want to marry you, Killian. I want to share my life with you, wake up next to you, make love to you. I have everything I want right here.”

He hugged her against his chest. “I want that too.”

At length, Emma had to get up and use the chamber pot; she was surprised by the stickiness between her thighs. She cleaned it up before returning to the bed, which Killian had already turned down for them. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah.” She was a touch sore but nothing she couldn't handle. And she still wasn't tired.

“Are you sure I didn't hurt you?”

“Yes, I'm sure.” She pecked his lips. “It was perfect.”

“Aye,” he agreed. He gathered her against his chest. “Sleepy?”

“Nope. Don't think we're done, Lieutenant.”

“Never.”

They cuddled under the blanket, sharing sweet kisses and idle talk. It was so relaxing that she must have drifted off because she woke up to a semi dark room and warm lips on her skin. She sighed as she came back to consciousness, reaching for Killian. He laughed low in his throat, swatting her hands away as he kissed her warm skin. He traced her curves with rough hands, causing sparks under her skin. She moaned, molding her hands to his broad shoulders.

“That's my girl,” he whispered, kissing down the valley of her breasts. “My lovely princess.”

“Killian...oh gods.” Her need for him hadn't been sated earlier; truthfully, she wasn't sure it ever would be.

“Can you stoke the candles, love? Want to see you.”

Emma let go long enough to flick her wrist; the room instantly got brighter. Killian had thrown the blanket off them, lightly stroking her body. His hair was a mess, fringe in his eyes but it only made him sexier. She reached for him and he came, slanting his lips over hers. It was slow and languid, gradually stoking the fire in her belly. “Again?” she breathed, carding her fingers through his hair.

“Aye. Is that okay?”

“Shut up and kiss me.” He did, swallowing her moan. They rolled on their sides; Emma hooked her leg over his hip. She guided his hands to her breasts, they plucked at her nipples until she was gasping, whimpering. He was the only one who could make her feel like this; she wasn't giving him up.

“Taking my time,” he muttered, nibbling at her neck. “This time.”

Emma arched into his touch, clutching at his shoulders. “Yes.”

He lay her on her back, golden hair a tangled mess on the pillow, lips parted as he gave her nipple a lick with the flat of his tongue. He laved and sucked at her sensitive skin, beard scraping, leaving angry red marks in his wake. Emma squirmed as he moved down her body; she relished that he wasn't gentle, even when love poured from his eyes. He kissed along her hip, sucking a red mark into her skin. “All mine now, darling.”

Emma rocked her hips up; it would be a terrible tease to be so close and not taste her. “Yes, yours...fuck.”

Killian spread her legs, inhaling her unique musky scent. “Already wet for me, lass?”

“Yes! I just...need. Please.”

“I'd never keep a princess waiting,” he said cheekily, trailing a lone digit through her slit. He brought it to his lips and licked it clean, while Emma watched, hips rolling fruitlessly. Killian lowered his head, brought her knees up so he could spread her wide. His warm tongue on her equally warm flesh was like a shock to her body; she keened, blindly reaching for him. One hand wound into his hair, unable to stop from pulling on the messy strands. Killian grunted, the sharp pain brief and going straight to his cock. He couldn't wait to feel her again.

“Oh _gods_ ,” Emma hissed, hips rising off the mattress. Killian splayed a hand across her belly to hold her still, teasing her entrance with his tongue. She tasted sweet, already more than ready for him. He licked, nibbled, sucked, listening to the litany tumbling from her lips. He could tell she was close; he plunged two fingers in and sucked hard on her clit. Emma screamed into the pillow, the high catching her off guard, her entire body taut. When she came back to herself, Killian's head rested on her thigh, grinning up at her. Her eyes drifted lower where he was lightly stroking himself. “Killian.”

“Aye, love?”

“Get up here.” She beckoned breathlessly, another wave of lust settling in her belly. Killian crawled back up her body, but she flipped them over, knees on either side of his hips. They kissed passionately, Emma moaning into his mouth. His chest hair rubbed her straining nipples; her core clenched. Killian stroked her back, hips, thighs until his hands squeezed the globes of her ass.

“Need you,” he muttered, between feverish kisses. “Need to feel you.”

Emma nodded, still taking her time, sucking a mark into his neck. “All _mine.”_

“Always, lass. Just...bloody hell, let me have you again.”

She pressed a final kiss to his lips before sitting up. She lifted her hips, scooting down so she was hovering over him. She took him into her hand, thumb swiping at the precum that leaked from his slit. She guided him to her, rubbing the belled head over her slippery flesh until she felt him slip inside. There was no pain at all as she sank down, down, down, hips flush when he was fully seated. He was thick; she could have sworn he was even deeper like this.

Under her, Killian was trembling, breathing deeply to hang on to his control. He wanted her to come with him this time, even if it killed him. “Gods, love. Ride me. Please.”

Emma braced her hands on his chest, starting a slow uneven rhythm of her hips. He slipped out twice before she got the hang of it, undulating in his lap, a low moan tearing from her throat. Killian held her hips, guiding her, lifting his own, meeting her halfway. Emma bent over him, capturing his lips in a searing kiss. “Oh gods, Killian...”

He fondled her breasts briefly, urging her back up. He couldn't get enough of his princess above him, pert breasts bouncing as she rode him, seeking her pleasure. She tossed her head back, back in a supine arch; she was breathtakingly stunning like this. He sought her clit as she unconsciously picked up her pace. “Fuck, just like that, Emma. So bloody hot and tight around me.”

“Oh!” Emma cried out, a shudder racing down her spine as he stroked her swollen nub. “Yes, Killian, yes.”

Killian gritted his teeth, still trying to hold off on his own orgasm. “Come with me...want to feel it.”

Emma nodded hard, riding him harder, faster, her gorgeous face a mask of pleasure. Skin slipped together as their hips met; Killian pinched her clit, angling his hips just right. Emma cried out, unintelligible nonsense tumbling from her lips as a second orgasm ripped through her. Killian grunted, _feeling_ her tight wet walls grip his cock, rippling along his shaft. He was completely helpless as he followed her, shouting her name, hips rocking until they both were spent. Emma collapsed unceremoniously across his chest, skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

Killian kissed her hair breathlessly, arms wrapped loosely around her. He half expected her to protest, but she simply nuzzled his chest, almost purring in contentment. He smiled, still in utter awe of his luck, that she had chosen him, wore his ring.

To say this was the greatest day of his life would be a criminal understatement.

When they fell into an sated sleep, their bodies were still entwined, every bit as much as their hearts.

 


	16. Chapter 16

She burrowed deeper into the pillow, annoyed at being roused from her dream. It had been a good one; she and Killian reliving the night in the dilapidated cabin, making love over and over in front of the fire. Her movement made something twinge inside her and she groaned. She adjusted her hips under the blanket, the memory coming back to her in a rush. Unlike their previous nights in bed together...she was sore. Definitely not in a bad way, she just hadn't expected it.

The mild discomfort made her smile.

Emma rolled onto her other side, taking a peek at Killian in the early morning. He looked quite boyish in sleep, hair in his eyes, lips parted, sheet tangled around his hips. His arms were outstretched, like he was reaching for her. She obliged him, cuddling close, gently resting his hand on her hip under the blanket. She barely brushed her lips to his smooth brow, joy filling her chest. Her fingertips skimmed his biceps and shoulder, the light caught the red stone that rested on her finger.

That more than anything reminded her how much had changed since she'd left home.

She was happy. Truly, genuinely happy. The love she had for Killian – even after growing up the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming – it staggered her. She thought it might be different after they made love, and it was. It was better, stronger. She felt like there wasn't anything they couldn't overcome, as long as she had him with her. She couldn't wait to be his wife.

All that was in the future, of course. In the here and now, she just wanted to lounge with him in their bed. She smiled mischievously, wondering if he'd mind a very special wake up call.

As if on cue, Killian stirred a little, rolling onto his back. Emma ducked under the blanket, pressing teasing kisses down his chest, following the trail that led to her prize. Even in hazy sleep, she felt his body respond to her.

Killian groaned, throwing his arm over his eyes. It wasn't very bright in the room, but he was still sleepy. They'd napped between rounds of lovemaking; he'd lost count of how many times they had sex. But now that they had, they were almost addicted to each other's touch. So when he felt a warm wet tongue on his hardening cock, he just let out a low grunt, biting his lip at the shiver that raced down his spine.

“Bloody insatiable,” he mumbled, groping blindly under the blanket.

Emma hummed against his smooth velvety skin, cupping his balls in her hand. She played with them, mouth still working his cock to its full girth. She'd known he would feel amazing inside her from the moment she saw him nude for the first time, but the reality put her best fantasies to shame.

Killian ripped the blanket aside, getting the full view of his beautifully naked princess between his legs, licking him like he was her favorite treat. He groaned her name, hips rocking up unconsciously. Emma smiled at him, pushing up and taking him into her small hand. “Just relax,” she said, keeping her eyes on his as she swirled her tongue around the straining belled tip of his cock.

He hissed, chasing her mouth with his hips. “Fuck, lass.”

“That's the general idea,” she teased, blowing cool air on his engorged flesh.

“If I'd...known you liked it...this much,” he panted, “we'd have done it...sooner.”

She shook her head. “Then you wouldn't be my prim and proper lieutenant,” she replied, kissing his hip.

“Nothing prim and proper about me right now, princess.” He burned her with lust filled eyes. “I'm a right lecher at the moment, thinking all sort of unseemly things about you.”

“Good.” When they were together like this, she wanted it to be just them, the one place they could completely free. She stroked him firmly before taking him into her mouth. Killian yelped and grunted, hips bucking off the bed, forcing himself so deep she nearly choked. He jerked back, muttering an apology, but Emma went with it, taking him as deep as she could.

“Bloody fuck,” he whimpered, hands reaching down to hold back her messy blonde locks. He was still awed every time she chose to do this, that she wanted to learn what gave him pleasure. “You love my cock, don't you, princess?”

Emma hummed around him, licking the length of him, leaving a parting kiss to his tip. “Why don't you shut up and fuck me, lieutenant?”

Killian growled and pounced, rolling them over, sliding under her thighs. “I think you like when I talk, princess,” he muttered, massaging her breasts in his hands. Emma arched, her pleased giggle at rousing him melting into a mewl of pleasure. “Gods, you're hot and wet for me. Tell me you want me again, Emma.”

“Please,” she whimpered, reaching down and encircling his heavy cock in her hand. “Please.”

“Say it, love.”

“I need you in me, Killian. Now.”

He nodded, rearing back so she could guide him in. Her thighs rested on his; she was spread wide open, welcoming him home. He brought one of her hands to his lips as she took him in, peppering the skin with adoring kisses, sucking on her digits. Emma chewed on her lip, a loud moan tearing from her throat, Killian rocking into her with shallow thrusts.

“Gods, Emma,” he bit out, releasing her hand and sliding his over her thighs, hips and stomach. She was trembling, hips undulating in time with his. She felt incredible, but he didn't want to hurt her. She had to be sore, yet she still wanted him.

“Gods, just like that,” she said, tugging on his hand. He loomed over her, maintaining his slow steady pace, even though it killed him. When she sucked his fingers seductively into her mouth, his hips jerked violently. Emma gasped, back arching. “Oh yes.”

Killian gritted his teeth. “Bloody hell,” he swore. “I don't...fuck, want to hurt you, lass.”

Her clit throbbed with need. “No, I...you feel...so good.”

He moaned in agreement; she fit around him like a glove, hot and wet. He pulled her up into his lap, urging her arms around his neck. “Ride me,” he growled. His hands slid around her back and under her ass, supporting her as she planted her feet on the mattress. Emma gripped his shoulders, wishing she could run her tongue over all the flexing and bunching muscles of his body. She felt utterly safe, wrapped in the strength of his arms, chasing their pleasure.

“Killian,” she mewled, capturing his lips in a heated kiss. Her nails dug into his skin as she moved faster, relishing the thick slide of him within her. He held her close, hands playing over her sweaty skin. He moved with her, using their position as leverage to meet her halfway, skin slapping together, making her wetter. “Yes!”

“Like that?” he growled against her lips.

She nodded. “Yes! More, oh gods!”

“Hang onto me, love.” He flopped then down on the bed, Emma on her back, her legs up over his shoulders. She clutched at his neck, urging him on as he took her with deep hard plunges, fucking her into the bed. They came together with a harsh cry, Emma's walls clamping down on his cock as he spasmed within her. He rutted until they were spent, Emma's legs falling to the mattress. Killian realized belatedly that she was sore and he had probably made it worse. Chagrined, he rolled off her, hoping she didn't hate him for being so selfish.

Emma noticed the change in his mood immediately. Still, she needed to catch her breath, not an easy feat when she was still buzzing from an intense orgasm. She mustered the strength to go to the chamber pot and get herself cleaned up. When she came back, Killian was curled in on himself, brows knitted together. Emma frowned and climbed in beside him. “Hey, what's wrong?”

“How do you feel?”

Her frown deepened. “Good, why?”

“I shouldn't have taken you like that, not after our night.”

That's what he was brooding about? Emma carefully pressed against the crease of his brow with her thumb. “I'm fine, Killian.”

“You don't have to lie to me, Emma.”

“I'm not. So what if I'm a little sore? I wouldn't take back _anything_ we've done in this bed.”

He brushed back a lock of her golden hair, still feeling wretched. “You're the princess,  _my_ princess. You deserve better.”

Emma took his hand in hers, her ring flashing as she pressed their joined hands to her heart. “Killian, I deserve  _you_ . If you remember, I'm the one who seduced you this morning.”

That earned her a wry grin before he turned serious again. “I just couldn't bear it if I hurt you. It's so easy to lose my head with you, love. It feels like I'm not in control.”

“You don't have to be. In here, when it's just us, we can just be Killian and Emma, two people who love each other and want to be together.”

He gathered her against his chest, lips touching hers. “I love you so much, Emma. You're everything to me.”

“I know, that's kinda why I agreed to be your wife,” she teased, hoping to get him to smile.

He smiled at her, still stunned that she wanted that. “I'll try to be the husband you deserve, lass. I promise.”

“Can you start by easing up on the brooding face? Not that I don't like it, I just like it better when you smile.”

One of his brows shot up. “I have a brooding face?”

“Yeah, it's very attractive.” She took said handsome face in her hands and peppered his skin with kisses, his beard scratching her lips. When she finally reached his lips, the kiss became hungry, open mouthed, them rolling until she was nestled on top of him. He held her there, head on his chest, marveling at how much she loved him.

They could have dozed like that, but their quiet moment got interrupted by a tapping on the window pane. Frowning, Killian eased Emma off him, wrapping one of the sheets around his hips as he went to see what it was. Harsh sunlight broke through when he pushed the curtain back, nearly blinding him. Once his eyes adjusted, he realized a bird was tapping on the window with its beak. He hastily pushed the window open, allowing the bird to come flying inside.

Emma sat up, another sheet wrapped around her as the bird alighted on her knee. She recognized it as the one she sent to Misthaven with their letters for her parents.

“Emma, is that what I think it is?”

Emma looked up at him and nodded. “Yeah.” She carefully untied the scroll from the bird's leg and it took off, back out the window. Killian sat down next to her, his face inscrutable. What if they'd given themselves to each other and her parents disapproved?

Emma fingered the scroll. It wasn't as thick as she expected. To be honest, she wasn't sure what she expected. She knew what she hoped. She thought she understood her parents well enough to gauge their reaction. They wanted her to be happy.

“Emma,” Killian said, at the same time she said, “Killian.” They both chuckled. “Ladies first.”

Emma held his hand, fingers threaded through his. “No matter what this says, I want to be with you. We're going to get married and have a future together.”

“Emma...”

“No. They sent me on this mission because I need to learn to be my own person, trust in my own decisions. There is nothing in my life I'm more certain of than that I want us to get married and have a family some day. I want to spend my life with you, Killian Jones.”

Killian cupped her cheek and brushed her lips with his. She was so brave, his princess. He admired so much about her, but her heart was why he loved her. If she was sure about their future, then that was enough for him. “And I with you, Emma.”

She smiled his favorite teasing grin. “Ready?”

“Aye.”

Emma broke the seal and unrolled the scroll. It was in her mother's elegant hand. Killian looked over her shoulder as they read.

_Dearest Emma,_

_I hope this finds you well. There have been many rumors from Arendelle; your father and I are relieved to learn the truth from you. Please convey our support to Elsa; we will back whatever decision she makes with regard to the man responsible for so much suffering. Most of all, we are simply happy that you are safe, Emma. Your safety and happiness is all we want for you._

_Which brings me to the crux of your letter. Lt. Jones. I must admit (and I hope he does not take this personally) that I don't remember him well from our brief meeting prior to your departure. However, his letter certainly speaks highly in his favor. I do recall him as humble and kind. I look forward to getting to know him better when the Jewel brings you home._

_Emma, trust your heart. Your father and I missed so much time because of denying how we felt, trying to be someone we weren't. I would be heartsick if that happened to you. If he loves you as much as I pray he does, you have my blessing. Bring him home and we'll work on your father. He's happy for you, it's just difficult for him to admit it. I don't think he's ready to let you go just yet, but don't tell him I said that._

_Please convey our deepest gratitude to Captain Jones and Lt. Jones for keeping you safe. I pray daily for the Captain's speedy recovery. Stay in Arendelle as long as you feel is necessary, but just know that we miss you. Emma, I am very proud of you, as is your father. We look forward to welcoming you home._

_All my love,_

_Mama_

Emma wet her lips, blinking back tears. She hadn't realized how much her mother's approval meant to her until she had it. She and Snow didn't have the closest relationship, but in this, she thought they might see eye to eye. She had her mother's blessing. Snow White was proud of her.

“Emma?” She turned and through her arms around him. Killian eased her into his lap and rocked her as happy tears leaked from her eyes. Killian gently thumbed them away, offering her a small smile. “Easy there, lass.”

She hugged him close. “I told you it would be okay.”

“Your father didn't sound pleased.”

Emma carded her fingers through his hair, knowing how much that soothed him. “You saw what Mama said. He and I have always been close; I'm not sure he'd think anyone was good enough for me.”

“Did I tell you he challenged me to a duel when we returned?”

“What? No! When was this?”

“Right before we shoved off. Said you'd praised my skills.”

Emma blushed. “I didn't think he'd challenge you!”

“Don't think I can handle myself? You wound me, my love.”

Emma kissed him, huffing in annoyance. “I know you can. I just don't want my father and my fianc é trying to kill each other.”

“I doubt we'd be fighting to kill, love. Neither of us would want to hurt you that way.”

“You're strangely calm about this.”

“Emma, let's just say that I understand your father's desire not to see you hurt. I'd rather die than hurt you. I'd do whatever it takes to earn his approval.”

“You shouldn't have to. It's my life.”

“Perhaps we'll understand with our own family.”

Emma's face softened. “Our family?”

“Perhaps not right away. We're both young. I want to take you on that tour of the realms.” He kissed her swiftly. “But aye. I'd love to have a family with you.”

“Papa will come around. I know he will. They'll both love you.”

“As long as _you_ love me, Emma. That is all I need.”

She smiled her brightest smile and kissed him, fingers diving into his hair. They fell back into the bed, a tangle of limbs, mouths fused together. They didn't come up for air until Emma's stomach started growling.

“Sounds like someone is hungry.”

“I did warn Elsa that we wouldn't be coming to breakfast.”

He smirked. “And why would you do that?”

“So that we could have a lazy morning in bed?”

“Have I mentioned that I love you today?”

“Once or twice. Breakfast and a bath?”

“You have the bath delivered to your room and I'll procure us breakfast.”

“Deal.” They shared another slow lazy kiss, the joy threatening to just burst out of them.

* * *

“Where's Emma and Killian?” Anna asked, reaching for a pastry.

“Emma said she was coming down with a cold,” Elsa lied smoothly. “I imagine Killian wants to look after her.”

“That's so romantic,” Anna sighed, glancing sidelong at Kristoff. Whatever was going on with them, Elsa wished her sister would confide in her. But, she supposed, that kind of trust needed to be earned after years of distance.

Liam looked at Elsa, not sure if he could be impressed or worried. He knew Elsa well enough to know that she wasn't telling the truth, at least not the whole truth. But then again, whatever his brother and the princess were up to, Liam was certain he didn't want to know. They were happy and that was what mattered.

“Elsa...do you have plans this morning?” he asked, breakfast winding down.

She looked at him shyly; it was so endearing. “Nothing official.”

He sat up straighter. “Then would you like to take a walk with me?”

“I would love to.”

Liam wasn't sure how much time he would get with Elsa before they had to return to Misthaven. As such, he wanted to stockpile as many memories as they could until such time as he could return for her. If they reached some sort of understanding before he left, all the better. Falling in love was the last thing he expected from this mission, but he'd be the biggest fool in the world to turn it away.

They stepped hand in hand into the courtyard; Elsa nodded at some of her people as they passed. Everyone seemed friendly but Liam kept a wary eye out. He'd witnessed first hand some of these same people turn on their Queen at Hans' instigation. Something else that bastard had to pay for.

“Liam? Everything alright?” Elsa asked, squeezing his hand. She got more comfortable with easy affection like this every day. She no longer had to worry about giving him frostbite.

He smiled down at her. “Aye, fine. I was just thinking.”

“What about?”

“When you ran away,” he said truthfully.

Elsa looked away. “I didn't know what else to do.”

Liam slipped his arm around her tiny waist. “I understand why you did. I was cursing myself for not being there when you needed me.”

“Liam, no! There wasn't anything you could have done. I might have hurt you! I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to you.”

“Well, then it seems we're at an impasse, love. Because my well being is very much wrapped up in yours.”

“I didn't mean to.”

Liam laughed. “None of us do, Elsa. It seems the gods had other plans for us.”

They continued their walk, leaving the courtyard and heading in the direction of the docks. Liam hadn't meant to show her his ship, but perhaps this was as good a time as any. He didn't know how much longer the  _Jewel_ would be his to command; King David would not be pleased about his decision to resign. But he could hardly be in two places at once. Besides, Killian would be there, serving faithfully.

Deckhands and stewards jumped out of their way as they approached; Liam knew that was for Elsa, not him. He was merely a ship's Captain. Still, he was proud to be escorting her. “Would you like to see my ship?” he asked.

“Yes, please.”

Liam helped her up the gangplank; she had to hike up her skirt. She was still wearing the shimmering sleek dress; Liam tried not to stare too much. Elsa didn't seem to be aware of how her appearance affected him, not that he blamed her. He was a gentleman. But when she let her reserve drop...bloody hell, it was difficult to maintain his control.

But like Killian, he would do right by her. Elsa deserved nothing less than his best.

“Oh!” Elsa murmured, the ship swaying a little in the harbor.

“Try not to move too fast,” Liam advised. “Not everyone has their sea legs.”

Elsa took a few steps, her heels clacking on the polished wood. Her equilibrium returned; she flashed him a smile. “You were saying?”

“Remind me never to doubt you, lass.” He reached out and she slipped her hand into his. He gave her a tour of the deck; everything was quiet, no one was about. Liam had issued the order for the _Jewel'_ s crew to return to port, but given how scattered they surely must be by now; it would take time. Liam had been spending some of his recovery out on the vessel, doing chores and other maintenance. It felt good to be doing something, rather than just laying down.

“What's up there?” Elsa asked, pointing to the crow's nest.

“That's the crow's nest,” he explained. “Emma and Killian saved us from pirates up there.”

“She told me that story. She also said that you weren't happy about it at first.”

Liam guided her toward the helm on the quarterdeck, his hand on the small of her back. “It was a tense time; I might have overreacted.” He stood at the wheel, gazing out into the bay. “In truth, I was taken aback by her powers. Our mother...it's a sad tale, love.”

Elsa cupped his cheek, forcing him to look at her. “You don't have to tell me. But if you change your mind, I'll listen.”

He smiled sadly, then turned his head to kiss her palm. Elsa shivered. “One day I'll tell you the whole sad tale of the Jones brothers.”

“It's not sad anymore. You're both respected officers, good men. I'm sure your mother would be proud of you.”

“And yours of you, lass.”

“I hope so.” She still couldn't reconcile her feelings about her parents. They'd hurt her so much, keeping her locked away. But now she knew they had a potion that could take away her powers. Why would they do that? That potion had been used on Emma instead and it nearly cost Liam his life.

Liam spun her around so her back was to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her there as they gazed out on the ocean. “Do you feel that?” Liam asked.

“What?”

“Peace. Even when this deck is crawling with crewmen, I can still find peace. The calming influence of the sea.”

“I've never been on a ship at sea before,” Elsa admitted.

“Perhaps one day we'll change that.”

She turned and smiled. “I'd like that.”

Elsa had lunch brought to them; she was enjoying being outdoors. They moved down to the Captain's quarters, setting up the food on Liam's desk. “Killian and I cleaned this up just yesterday,” Liam said, pouring them some ale.

“So that's where you two went. We wondered.”

“I'd been terribly neglectful of my duties,” he said with a sly wink. “Had to put my brother to work.”

“You got stabbed!” Elsa cried, until she realized he was teasing her. She poked him in the ribs. “That's not funny, Liam.”

“I'm feeling much better, love. Truly.” He took a sip of his ale. “And it was good to spend time with Killian. Not that he needs brotherly advice anymore.”

Elsa covered his hand with hers. “I don't believe that. Maybe things won't be the same, but that doesn't mean the change is bad.”

“It just hit me all of a sudden. My little brother, grown. Ready to marry a lass and settle down. It just happened sooner than I expected.”

“I think I know how that feels.”

Liam swallowed. Dare he? “The thing is, Elsa, I don't think he's the only one.”

Elsa stared at him, her blue eyes huge. For the last week, she'd focused on Emma's hopes, all too aware that her own relationship was new and fragile. She'd hurt Liam so much when she was afraid of her powers; she wanted to make it up to him.

“I don't expect an answer. I'm not even formally asking the question. But I just thought you should know that when I said I intend to come back and court you, I meant it. And that courting does have a goal in mind.”

It was so much more than she'd ever dared hope for. She appreciated his desire to not frighten her with too much too fast...honestly, she was getting tired of the slow measured pace. After her own talk with Emma the day before, she yearned to show Liam how much he meant to her. She found her voice. “I have a good feeling that when you do ask the question...you'll receive a favorable response.”

He smiled back at her. “Then I shall continue to live in hope.” He moved the conversation on to less fraught topics, telling her some of his sea stories. Elsa listened with rapt attention; she was eager to learn more about this man who'd captured her heart.

She moved around the cabin; not even captains got to live in luxury, it seemed. But she liked it. She examined his books, all the things that made the space uniquely his. She ran her hand over the small bunk, the rough blanket covering the mattress. “This seems a bit small for you,” she commented, catching him watching her. He'd been relatively quiet while she examined his cabin, preferring to observe her reactions.

Liam nodded. “I make due.”

Feeling a bit bold, Elsa hopped up on the bunk, her feet dangling over the side. She was tiny compared him; Liam's tall burly frame dwarfed her, yet made her feel safe. Liam swallowed and stood, moving to stand in front of her. “Elsa?”

She smiled softly. “Liam.” She walked her fingers up his chest; he was warm through the fabric of his shirt. She liked how warm she was; the cold didn't bother her, but she'd forgotten how warm another person could be. She wanted to rediscover that with him. “Kiss me?”

Liam growled low in his throat, ducking his head to do as she bid. He meant to keep it slow, but Elsa surprised him, fingers curling in his shirt and pulling him closer. She pressed her lips to his more firmly and he was helpless to resist her. It was Elsa who deepened the kiss, tangling her tongue with his. Liam moaned softly, fighting the urge to press her back into the rough palate.

“Elsa...bloody hell, lass,” he bit out, fingers tightening around her small waist.

“It's okay,” she said, chasing his lips. “Liam, please.”

He nodded, swiftly sweeping her legs up and laying her back. He unpinned her hair; instead of her usual plait it was up in an intricate knot. Liam lay on his side in the small bunk, hands carding through her hair; it was longer than he expected. Elsa bit her lip; his touch made her skin tingle pleasantly. She touched him in turn, fingers playing at the open V of his shirt. She kissed the hollow of his throat; Liam groaned.

“Elsa.”

She swallowed. “I'm not ready for...”

He put a finger to her lips. “I know. It's really okay.”

She shook her head. “But I want...you to see me.”

“I do, love.” He kissed her deeply. “More than I can tell you.”

“Show me?”

Liam nodded, wrapping his arms around her hips. He slid under her, moving to the center of the bunk, Elsa perched in his lap. The slit in her gown allowed her to sit comfortably, even as it exposed a large swath of her pale skin. Liam smiled up at her, shivering as her dainty fingers plucked at the buttons of his vest. He helped her slip it off, wetting his lips as her hands disappeared under the hem of his shirt. She'd gotten glimpses of his physique but he'd never been bare before her. At the question in her blue eyes, he nodded, sitting up long enough to let her pull the fabric free. Elsa sucked in a breath, fingers shaking a little as she ran them over his soft chest hair.

Liam's breath was shallow, trying so hard to keep his baser instincts in check. Elsa was precious to him, a queen; he didn't want her to think he only wanted her body. Still, his hands came to rest on her thighs, inching up, thumbs brushing the inside of her thighs. Elsa licked her lips, still unsure what to do. “Liam?”

“We don't have to do anything,” he assured her, even as the material of her dress parted, exposing more skin.

A shudder ran through her, the ache building in her core. She was tired of being afraid. She sat up and reached back, her magic shimmering, the material melting away. Liam's eyes widened. “I never knew.”

“No one did.” She was trembling now, nude save her satin underwear. “Say something.”

Liam smiled, gracing her with a hint of a smirk. “You're gorgeous.” He pushed himself up, hands sliding up her bare back, as he nuzzled her throat. “Want to touch you everywhere, lass.”

Elsa nodded, arms wrapping around his neck. They were chest to chest, skin on skin and it thrilled her. She urged his lips back to hers, kissing him slowly. “Please.”

“Can you feel how much you affect me?” he whispered, hands slipping to her hips. He ground up, his pants painfully tight now. Elsa gasped, feeling the hard ridge press against her aching core.

“Oh gods, Liam,” she breathed. “What...?”

“Shhh.” He guided her hips, showing her how to roll them against the bulge in his pants. He coaxed her into a kiss, groaning as she got the hang of it, knees spreading to press against him more firmly. “Fuck, Elsa.”

She combed her fingers through his curly hair, holding him close to her. She had this need that she didn't fully understand but it felt so good when he touched her. “More,” she pleaded, still unsure what she was asking for.

“Are you sure?”

She nodded. “Liam, please. I need...”

“I know what you need.” He slanted his mouth over hers, stealing her breath before kissing and biting his way down her throat. His scruff scratched at her skin; it felt like she was on fire, so different from her usual cool demeanor. Liam held her firmly, encouraging her to lean back as he kissed down the valley of her breasts. He licked over the soft swells of her pert breasts, lips latching onto one of the firm peaks. Elsa keened, clutching at him as heat licked down her spine, wetness pooling between her legs. Liam lashed at her nipple with his tongue, hips rocking under hers.

“Oh, oh, oh,” Elsa gasped. A litany of moans feel from her lips, fingers digging into his scalp. “Oh gods.”

“You're beautiful,” he murmured into her skin. Her skin was flushed, lips kiss swollen. Her pupils were blown so wide, the blue was nearly swallowed by black. He switched his attention, sucking her other breast, his cock throbbing as she keened loudly. Elsa was so composed, controlled; he was awed that she trusted him enough to see her like this.

Elsa forced him back to her lips, kissing him with a passion she hardly recognized. She'd never felt like this in her life and it was amazing. Liam's hands cupped her arse, squeezing and she moaned. “Gods, I feel...so much,” she panted, rolling her hips against his.

“Just relax, my darling. I'll make you feel good.” He slid his hand under the satin, quickly finding her heat. She was so wet; Elsa gasped as his fingers brushed her curls. He found her clit, lightly stroking the swollen nub. She bit her lip, hands gripping his shoulders. The muscles bunched and flexed under her hands as she rocked into his touch. “That's it, lass. Do what feels good.”

Elsa nodded, eyes locking with his as he touched her intimately. Pressure built in her belly; she whimpered. Liam kissed her slowly, swallowing her keening cry as he pressed a single digit inside her core. “Oh!”

“Let go, Elsa,” Liam coaxed, groaning at how bloody hot she was. She would feel incredible wrapped around him. “Let go for me, I've got you.”

Elsa moved faster, still a little unsure, but trusting Liam. He said to do what felt good and this felt spectacular. She cried out as the pressure burst, wave after wave of bliss flowing through her. Liam stroked her through it, drawing out the pleasure as long as he could. Elsa sagged against him, forehead on his shoulder. “Wow.”

Liam held her loosely, stroking her back. He was painfully aroused but he wouldn't push her. “Better?”

She raised her head, smiling tentatively. “That was amazing. Thank you.”

Liam smiled back, brushing her lips with his. “Was that your first?”

She nodded shyly. “I didn't know it could feel like that.”

He felt his heart threaten to burst with love for this woman. She was adorable in her innocence, but he looked forward to bringing out the passionate woman he knew was in there. “That was only a teaser, my love.” He smiled and kissed her, laying back, allowing her to lay across his chest.

They remained there until the shadows grew too long in the cabin. Elsa used her magic to replace her dress while Liam watched in awe. Once he was dressed, he helped her climb from the cabin, holding her hand as they headed down the gangplank.

“Liam?” Elsa asked.

“Aye, love?”

“Could I...stay with you tonight?”

He smiled, kissing the back of her hand. “I'd love that.”

She beamed, feeling utterly content as they walked back to the palace.

It was so late, some of the staff looked on disapprovingly as they headed for the private family wing. Elsa held her head up; they hadn't done anything wrong. She loved Liam and felt more confident than ever that they could find real happiness together. Anna and Kristoff were already in the dining room when they arrived; Anna smiled, pleased to see her sister so happy.

“Good day?”

Elsa grinned. “Very.” Everyone turned, surprised when the door opened again. Emma and Killian stepped through it, hand in hand, looking happier than Elsa had ever seen them. She was about to ask but Anna beat her to it.

“Oh my gosh!” Anna cried. “You're engaged?!”

Emma blushed, sharing a look with Killian. “Yeah, we are.”

“That's wonderful!” Anna got there first, hugging Emma tight. “So I'm assuming you're feeling better?”

Emma looked confused for a second until she saw Elsa stifle a laugh. Oh. “Um, yeah, Anna. Much better.”

Anna hugged Killian too, much to his surprise. He was still blushing when she pulled away; Emma laughed. Elsa approached and Emma held out her hand. “Oh, it's lovely,” Elsa enthused.

“He surprised me,” she said. “It was their mother's.”

“Wow,” Anna said, bending down to examine the ring close up.

Killian moved over to his brother, who clapped him on the back. “Well done, brother,” Liam said, genuinely happy for him. “She looks radiant.”

Killian blushed harder, recalling how Emma looked in their bed that morning. And in the bath. And in bed again as they fed each other breakfast. “She practically ordered me to ask her,” he confided. “She's very determined.”

Liam chuckled. “Well, she is a princess. What did you expect?”

“We received a letter from the Queen,” Killian added, his voice turning serious.

“And?” He couldn't believe that the monarchs they served would reject his brother's suit. They were the living embodiment of marrying for love, regardless of station.

“We have her blessing,” he said, sounding relieved. “The King...is another matter.”

“Oh?”

“Emma says that it's unlikely His Majesty would think any man was good enough for his daughter.”

“Ah.” Liam gripped Killian's shoulder. “He'll come around.”

“I hope so.”

“Killian, I know the man...perhaps not well, but enough to know he's reasonable. Once he comes to know you, he'll give you both his blessing.”

“Thanks, Liam.” They rejoined the ladies and gathered around the table for dinner. Anna mentioned another chance for everyone to visit Grand Pabbie; she was eager to introduce them to her new friend. They made tentative plans for an outing in a few days, weather permitting.

Elsa was about to suggest a small party to celebrate Emma and Killian's engagement when her secretary Kai came bursting into the room unannounced. “Majesty!”

Elsa jumped to her feet. “Kai, what is it?”

“Prince Hans,” he gasped, gripping his side.

“Where is the murderous bastard?” Liam snarled.

“He...tried...to escape,” Kai panted, struggling to breathe. He must have run from wherever he'd been. Concerned, Elsa went over and helped him into a chair. He nodded his thanks, still looking chagrined.

“Please explain exactly what happened,” she commanded softly.

“We're not sure,” the man admitted. “Captain Foss believes his guards were bribed.”

“Bribed with what?” Killian demanded. “He has nothing!”

“We don't know. The most recent guards are gone. Disappeared. The prisoner was challenged at the gate by a sentry, when he was turned away, he became violent. They only just managed to subdue him.”

“Where is Hans now?” Emma asked.

“In a holding cell,” Kai replied. “I came as soon as I was told.”

Elsa was furious. Furious and ashamed. Ashamed that anyone in her court would accept blood money from that man. Liam saw her out of the corner of his eye, gently taking his hand in hers. “This isn't your fault.”

“We need to question him. Then decide what to do with him.”

“We'll figure this out, Elsa,” Emma assured her friend. She was angry too, appalled that anyone could betray Elsa like that.

“I'm going to punch him in the face again,” Anna said matter of factly. She hadn't meant it as a joke, but she succeeded in cutting the tension in the room. Everyone laughed.

“Perhaps we should form a line,” Killian added, looking grim.

“I want to hear what he has to say,” Elsa said firmly. “Lead us to him, Kai.”

 


	17. Chapter 17

The group marched through the corridors, Elsa and Liam leading. The elder Jones was worried about Elsa but he hid it well. She was an innately kind person; she didn't want to harm anyone. But Hans had committed grievous crimes and now compounded that with an attempt to escape. He needed to be dealt with, one way or another.

Emma threaded her fingers through Killian's, following in her friend's wake. He glanced at her, offering a reassuring smile. They hadn't laid eyes on Hans since he'd been imprisoned. Emma never wished to see him again, but Hans seemed committed to causing trouble. Mentally, she cursed the distance between realms; it would be some weeks yet before they received a response to Elsa's report to Hans's father. Something needed to be done about him now.

They found Captain Foss at the gate to the dungeons, his hat in his hands. “My deepest apologies, majesty,” he said gravely. “We're still trying to piece together what happened.”

Elsa nodded. “Where is Prince Hans now?”

“We moved him,” the captain confirmed. “His cell has been compromised.”

“What does that mean?” Liam asked.

“His guards...I am ashamed to admit...left him with keys to the entire cell block,” Captain Foss admitted. “We are still searching for the traitors.”

“What could he have promised them to get them to betray their Queen?” Killian demanded. If Captain Foss felt any trepidation with the Jones brothers questioning, he didn't show it.

“We're not entirely sure he did,” Foss confessed. “He's got quite the silver tongue, as you know.”

Anna's cheeks grew hot but she stepped forward. “Hans is a terrible person, we know. I still can't believe anyone who served Arendelle would betray us.”

“I'm afraid we won't know more until the miscreants are found, highness. Which we are working on as we speak.”

“I want to see Hans,” Elsa said clearly. “Now.”

Foss nodded curtly and led the way. Liam reached for her, but she brushed him off. He tried not to take it personally, but he was worried. Her face was as hard as he'd ever seen it. He shared a look with Emma and Killian, who were both stony faced as well. This was the man who'd tried to kill them all at some point, had very nearly succeeded in taking Liam's own life. He didn't take it lightly. But he had to admit he was more concerned with his family's well being than Hans's. He would get what was coming to him, one way or another.

It stuck Liam just how easily he could think of the people who surrounded him as family. He'd always had Killian, of course. And now his brother was engaged to a princess. Liam himself was in love with a queen who had a little sister. Just a few short weeks could change everything. And if he could help put the Hans debacle behind them, then he would.

They approached the cell quietly; Hans was crouched in the corner. Unlike the cell Elsa and Liam had been trapped in, this one was bare. No cot. No window. Not even a chamber pot. Hans himself was filthy...and he stank. Most likely from his earlier attempt to flee. Elsa had given strict instructions that he be treated well; she was starting to think that was a mistake. Being lenient had probably made his attempted escape possible.

“The Queen is here to see you, prisoner,” Foss said, kicking at the bars.

Hans looked up, pure hate in his eyes. “Come to let me go, Elsa?”

“That is the Queen,” Foss declared. “You will show her respect.”

“And I'm a prince of the Southern Isles, yet I rot in a dungeon!”

“Because you tried to murder my sister!” Anna yelled. “And me! And Liam! You tried to steal Arendelle from us!”

“Perhaps Arendelle would be better off if I had!” Hans shot back. “It would be free of magic!”

Elsa crossed her arms over his chest. “That's how you got them to give you the keys,” she said softly. “They're afraid.”

“You nearly froze the entire kingdom to death,” Hans pointed out. “You and your unnatural powers! Do you really blame people for being afraid?”

“Elsa is the rightful Queen,” Liam said. “I don't expect the likes of you to understand.”

“Still sweet on her then?” Hans laughed. “Better bundle up, you might die of frostbite. Or lose some fingers and toes at the very least.” He looked Liam up and down. “How are you up and about anyway? I never did figure that out.”

“Emma healed him,” Killian said, holding her hand tightly. “With magic.”

“Right, I forgot about you. The little puppy dog of a lieutenant. Shame we never got to cross swords, really.”

Killian snarled. “I'd gladly take that challenge, if you weren't a coward.”

“Killian,” Emma said warningly.

“Come to rescue him, Emma?” Hans said derisively. “How sweet.”

Emma actually laughed. “No. I'd just rather take you on myself.”

“Learned from the best swordsman in the Enchanted Forest,” Killian said proudly.

“Who? You?”

“No. My father,” Emma retorted. “King David.”

Hans blanched, no snappy reply on his tongue.

“I've already informed your father of your crimes,” Elsa said, filling the silence. “You will be tried by an Arendelle court. But it's clear you can not be kept here while we wait for that to happen.”

“Elsa,” Liam began.

“Elsa's right,” Emma said gently. “We must allow the law to take its course or we're no better than he is.”

“What if instead of merely escaping he came after her? Or Anna? Or you, princess?” Liam demanded. “The man has no morals, no scruples. He'd kill all of us to get what he wants.”

Emma looked at the dirty man in the dungeon. She didn't doubt that Liam was right, but she had to believe in justice. And justice demanded he have a fair trial. Just like it did for Ian. “Liam, do you believe taking Ian back to Misthaven to be judged is the right choice?”

Slowly, Liam nodded. “Unless your parents decide otherwise. His crime was committed here.”

“We do all realize that Hans conveniently left his new 'friend' when he escaped,” Kristoff pointed out. Emma had forgotten the gentle giant was there. She was really beginning to like him.

“Good point, Kristoff,” Elsa said. “Further proof of his character. We'll be sure to bring that up at his trial.” She glared back at Hans. “Until your trial can be set, I am banishing you to the castle at Rana, high in the mountains. Try and escape from there, Hans.” With that, she turned on her heel and left.

The others looked at each other, nonplussed. Then hurried after Elsa. “Majesty! Majesty!” Captain Foss called.

“Yes?”

“The castle at Rana? Are you certain?”

Slowly, Elsa nodded. “It's remote. Even this time of year it has snow. If he did escape, it's unlikely he'd survive long. But he needs to be closely guarded. He's attempted escape once, even in those conditions, I wouldn't be surprised if he tried again. I'll select his jailer and the team to guard him personally.”

She sounded calm, confident, but she was anything but. It wasn't until the group was back in the safety of the family quarters that she let herself sag. She leaned on one of the leather chairs in the library, a dry sob wracking her shoulders. Liam was by her side in an instant, a gentle hand on her back. “Love?”

“Why?” she demanded softly. “Why does he have to be so cruel?” _Why did he have to force her to be cruel?_ She wanted to ask. But was there any other way? If Hans could convince a couple of guards to be afraid of her, what hope did she have as Queen?

“Oh Elsa,” Liam whispered. Carefully, he pulled her into his arms and she laid her head on his broad chest.

“Where is Rana?” Emma asked quietly.

Anna hurried across the room and brought back a huge rolled up map. Together, she and Kristoff spread it out on the biggest desk, securing it with a few books. It was a map of the kingdom of Arendelle. Anna climbed up on the desk and maneuvered to where the castle was. “Papa made us study this map when we were little,” she said. “See? This is his handwriting.”

Emma nodded. “So Rana's remote, I'm assuming?”

“Very,” Anna said. She gestured to the area around the castle. “This is all mountains. At least, I'm pretty sure it is. We never visited the castle. Mama said it was too cold, too hard to get to.”

“Which makes it a good prison,” Killian said, studying the map. “There's only one road in or out by the looks of this.”

“It's pretty sparsely populated,” Kristoff said. “Most people stick near the coast. Unless you're Oaken. That guy's just weird.”

Emma smiled. “What about that cabin we found?” she asked Killian. “It looked like no one had been there in ages.”

“You were lucky then,” Kristoff said.

Killian covered Emma's hand with his. “Believe me, I know.”

“Rana is in the far north,” Anna said, glancing at the map again. “Like Elsa said, it has snow year round. I don't even know if anyone lives there.”

“There's a small staff,” Elsa cut in, still holding Liam's hand. “I'll write to them tomorrow, put them on alert.”

“You're really sending him there?” Emma asked.

“Yes. His very presence is a poison, don't you think?”

“I think he's a vile snake but I'm proud of you for being committed to him being judged fairly,” Emma said honestly.

Elsa smiled; Emma's support helped. “The trick will be finding someone trustworthy to take him into custody.”

“What about Lord Bole?” Killian asked, a twinkle in his eye. “I know the odds of him making the trek are slim, but he is loyal.”

Emma smacked his shoulder. “Killian!”

“I was just teasing, love.”

“Would certainly kill two birds with one stone,” Liam chuckled. “I'd offer but...”

“No, I need you here,” Elsa said firmly. “And given the circumstances, I think we should leave you, Emma and Killian out of it. There's already enough mistrust going around.”

“Aye,” Liam said reluctantly.

“I want to call a Council meeting first thing in the morning. Anna, could you send for Kai? I want to update him, have him make a list of potential candidates. And see if Captain Foss has made any progress on finding Hans's accomplices.” She rubbed her temples. “For their sake, I almost hope they got away.”

“You're a kind heart, Elsa. That's nothing to be ashamed of.”

Elsa looked up at Liam. “Can I afford that? I want to be a good ruler. But how can I do that if the people are afraid of me?”

“We have to show them there's nothing to be afraid of,” Emma said. “You said you wanted to celebrate our engagement, right? So let's do that! Let's throw open the gates and have a party!”

“Lass, are you sure?” Killian asked.

She turned to Killian. “I know we wanted to wait, to keep things quiet, but don't you think this is important? How can we leave Arendelle like this? Hans is the worst sort of person, playing on people's fears of what they don't understand. It's not right. Our engagement is the perfect thing to celebrate.”

He took her hand in his, threading their fingers together. “If it's important to you, it's important to me. Aye, let's celebrate. And hope your father doesn't kill me the moment we land back in Misthaven.”

“I won't let him kill you,” she said, taking his face in her hands. She kissed him, sighing as his arms came around her. “As long as the wedding is in Misthaven, we'll be fine.”

“Are we invited?” Anna asked.

Emma laughed. “Of course. In fact, I was hoping you and Elsa would like to be bridesmaids?”

Anna squealed in delight and Elsa smiled warmly. “I would love nothing better, Emma.” Emma let go of Killian and went to hug her best friend. “It just wouldn't be the same without you.”

Killian smiled fondly at them. Circumstances seemed to be getting away from him; he'd gone from merely engaged to discussing the wedding in the span of a few _hours_. He hoped they got some quiet moments before it was all said and done.

Liam came and clapped him on the back. “Things have taken a turn, haven't they, brother?”

Killian groaned. “Just a bit. I only asked her last night. I really was hoping to speak to her parents first.”

“Perhaps you'll start a new trend. Emma is a force to be reckoned with when she wants something. Or when she thinks something is right.”

“Aye. It's one of the things I love about her.”

“I think this is a good idea. Elsa and I...” He glanced around; the ladies were deep in conversation. Kristoff had disappeared, gone to find Kai, perhaps? Liam rubbed his jaw. “I took her to see the _Jewel_ today. And while we were walking I couldn't shake the feeling that some of the people we passed had turned on her not long ago. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to her.”

“It was a tense time,” Killian said. “I have to believe that most of her subjects are loyal. She's been hidden away; they just don't know her the way we do. That's the fear Hans is playing on. Truthfully, I wish she'd just dispense with the trial and have him properly punished.”

“I agree. But there are bigger forces at work. She wants to be a good and fair ruler, like her parents.”

“The same parents who kept her locked away for fifteen years.”

Liam nodded sadly. “She hasn't spoken much about it. I hope she confides in me when she'd ready.”

“I wish you well, brother. And while we're discussing the wedding...you'll be by my side?”

Liam laughed, the first happy feeling he'd had since they found out Hans tried to escape. “I wouldn't miss it for the world.”

Kristoff brought Kai back to the library and Elsa issued her instructions. It was getting late and their dinner had been interrupted. Anna tried to hide a yawn; Kristoff gently suggested she turn in for the night. “I'm not tired,” she protested.

“Sure you're not. But we've got an early start tomorrow, right, Elsa?”

“Kristoff's right,” Elsa said. “Perhaps we should all turn in.”

“Okay,” Anna replied. “Good night, everyone!”

“We'll figure this out,” Emma said reassuringly, turning to Elsa. “We won't leave until things are secure here. I'll let Mama and Papa know.”

“Thanks, Emma.” Elsa hugged her again, waving as she and Killian headed out.

Liam wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “You should get some sleep too, love.”

“Can I still stay with you? I don't want to be alone.”

“So you won't.” He kissed the back of her hand before leading her to his room. He locked the door firmly, suddenly feeling a bit nervous. They'd crossed a line earlier on his ship. He wasn't sure what happened now. This felt different than the other nights she'd spent in his bed.

“Liam?”

“Aye, love?”

“Do you, um, have something I can sleep in?”

He smiled softly. “Aye, I think I do.” He rummaged in his wardrobe, finding one of his older shirts. He handed it to her, glancing away as her dress dissolved. He busied himself with readying for bed, stripping out of his clothes and finding a shirt to wear. When he turned, Elsa was already in the bed, waiting for him. He joined her, trying not to focus on how sexy she looked in his shirt. This night wasn't about that, no matter what their earlier plans may have been.

“Liam?”

“Yes?”

She looked so scared, his heart broke for her. “Why do you love me?”

Getting stabbed by Hans hurt less than the broken tone of her voice. “Because...” He toyed with her hands; they were a little cold, proof she was upset. “Because you're gentle and kind. Bloody gorgeous too. Mostly though, I think it's because you're strong.”

“I don't feel strong.”

“Oh, but you are. You want to take care of everyone around you, especially your sister. That, love, I can intimately understand. The things that happened are not your fault. You're trying to make things right and that's a good and honorable thing.”

“So why do I feel like this? I know sending Hans to that terrible place is right, but I still feel awful.”

He stroked her cheek. “Because you're are a genuinely compassionate soul, Elsa. Seeing someone hurting, even someone as vile as Hans, tugs at your heartstrings. That doesn't make you weak, darling. It takes real strength to care that much about others.”

“I don't understand,” she said, leaning into his touch. It was comforting, knowing that Liam still loved her. “I don't understand _him_. How can power mean so much to him that he's willing to destroy lives to get it?”

“I don't know,” Liam said honestly. “I can't imagine growing up as the youngest in a large brood helped his outlook on life.”

“That's not an excuse.”

“No, it's not. You were shut away from the world by people who were supposed to protect you and yet you're the kindest person I know. Perhaps his soul is simply rotten.”

She bit her lip, thinking. “If...if I asked you to leave, right now, with me...would you?”

Liam blinked at her. “Running again, love?” he asked gently.

She sagged. “No, not really. I want to fight for my kingdom, Liam.”

“Then we shall. Hans will be sent away until his trial. And we will do all we can to show your subjects that they can have no better queen than you. I promise you.”

“I'm sorry you all have gotten caught up in this. I didn't mean for any of this to happen.”

He smiled. “I happen to think this has been a rather grand adventure. And I wouldn't trade how I feel now for the world.”

“And how is that?” she asked coyly.

He grinned briefly before coaxing her into his lap. The blankets pooled around their legs as Liam skimmed his hands up her back. He loosened her braid, letting the white strands slip through his fingers. Elsa rested her hands on his broad shoulders, waiting, her anxiety and fear slowly melting away under his gentle touch. Liam leaned in and kissed her collar, where the shoulder of his shirt had fallen down. Her eyes fluttered shut as he moved over her pale skin. She could feel her heart race; was this what having a partner meant? Someone who could help her sort out her troubles then let her forget about them for a few blissful moments?

Elsa sighed, cupping his cheeks and bringing his lips to hers. He groaned into her kiss, hands tightening around her waist. She licked at the seam of his lips and he opened for her, tangling his tongue with hers. Elsa shivered, her fingers sliding into his curls. “Liam...oh.”

“Elsa...we can just sleep, if you want.”

She kissed him again, harder this time. “We don't know how long we have,” she whispered, urging his hands under her (his) shirt. “You'll be leaving...can we just forget all that out there? Please? Just for a little while?”

He nodded before she was finished speaking. He couldn't deny her plea. He dragged the borrowed shirt over her head; she was nude save the familiar satin panties. She kissed him fiercely as his hands wandered her body, licks of fire in his wake. Hans had accused her of being cold, but she was so warm. She could never hurt him.

“Do you trust me, Elsa?”

She nodded. “Yes.”

“Then lay back.” She looked curious, then did as he bid. He lay beside her, kissing her shoulder, over her chest. He suckled a rosy nipple and she keened. She didn't know what to do with her hands, so she gripped the sheets, the ache building in her core. Liam idly stroked her belly; she was trembling. “I'm going to take these off, love,” he murmured, tugging lightly on the waistband of her underwear.

“Okay,” she panted. Liam moved, pulling the satin down her shapely legs. She couldn't stop the deep blush on her cheeks; this was her first time entirely naked with a man.

“Beautiful,” he whispered, kissing her knee.

She shivered and not from cold. “What about you?”

It was Liam's turn to blush. “I'm not wearing a stitch under this, lass.”

“Oh.” Then she grinned mischievously. He made her feel like that. “Well, what if the Queen commanded you to take that off?”

“Then I'd of course obey.”

“As the Queen, I command it. Captain, remove your shirt.” He flashed her a dimpled grin and obeyed, tugging the material over his head. She stared at him with wide eyes, drinking him in. He was almost completely recovered from his wound; thanks to Emma, there wasn't even a scar. When she got to his waist, her blush deepened; logically, she knew what she was seeing, but...Elsa had to blow out a breath.

“Bloody hell, say something, lass,” Liam muttered, feeling self conscious. He'd never been so before, but this was different. Elsa was different.

She sat up, kneeling in front of him. “Are you nervous?”

Reluctantly, he nodded. “Aye.”

“Me too.” She smiled, running her hands down his chest. “But I like it. I like _you._ May I?”

He nodded. She smiled and leaned in for a kiss as she explored his chest. She already liked that. He touched her too; they fell back into the bed, hands getting bolder. Her hand brushed his stiff cock and he groaned. “Fuck.”

“Liam?”

He gently guided her hand, letting her get acquainted with that part of him. “Just like that, love. Nice and steady.”

“Right.”

He laughed and kissed her. “Just the fact that you're touching me is making me crazy, Elsa.”

“Yeah?”

He nibbled along her neck. “I've dreamt of you for a while now, lass. Didn't... _gods_...didn't want to scare you.”

“You like that?”

“Oh yes.”

She smiled, pleased to be making him feel good. She stroked him harder; he was hot, hard and heavy in her hand. She remembered what Emma had said about being scared at first (and she was a little) but Elsa wanted this. She wanted to show Liam how much he meant to her. She kissed his hairy chest, his hips jerked in response. Her own need mounted and she wished she wasn't so inexperienced. She whimpered, unsure again.

“I'll take care of you, lass.” He kissed her swiftly. “Just...I need...” He bucked into her hand, a groan tumbling from his lips. “Please, love.” He covered her hand with his larger one, guiding her. She watched in fascination as their grip ran up and down his considerable length, little sighs and groans filling the air. “Fuck, I'm gonna come, Elsa! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” She gasped as he fell, his body going rigid as his seed spurted over his stomach, a little dribbling over their joined hands.

He was beautiful.

Liam sank into the mattress, panting for breath. Elsa wet her lips, stunned by what happened, but desperately turned on. She had done that to him. She'd given him that pleasure. She released him and he moaned. “Elsa?”

“Hi.”

He gave her a slow grin. “Alright there, lass?”

“Yeah, yeah I am. But...”

“What?”

“I believe you have a promise to keep.”

“Indeed I do.” He snatched up his discarded shirt and wiped his torso clean. Then he tackled Elsa to the bed and kissed his way down her body. She squealed and thrashed until he parted her thighs. His scruff scratched the delicate skin as he licked and nibbled, desire building in her once more. “You smell heavenly,” he whispered before she felt his tongue on her damp flesh.

“OH!”

“Hmm, you taste sweet too.” She whimpered, hips rolling, needing more. Liam obliged her, lashing her swollen clit with his tongue. How many evenings had he imagined this, his head between her thighs, tasting her? He put all his skills to use, determined to make it good for her. He had to hold her down with one large hand; she was writhing and bucking on the bed. Elsa cried out, lost in a haze, the pleasure _so_ intense. When she climaxed, she screamed, riding out the waves, Liam's tongue lapping at her entrance. He brought her down slowly, not wanting the moment to end.

Elsa panted, breathless. Liam pressed a loving kiss to her stomach before moving to stretch out beside her. “Still with me?”

She opened her eyes. “That was...amazing.”

“Only the best for you.”

She weakly swatted at him. “No, I mean it, Liam.”

“So did I. You deserve the very best, Elsa.”

“I have you.” She smiled and cupped his cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“And you made me forget for a little while. So thank you.”

“Whatever you need, lass. All you have to do is ask for it.”

“Kiss me?” she asked cheekily.

He laughed. “Aye.” He slanted his lips over hers and for a few blessed moments, she had no troubles at all.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So we're having a party, eh?” Killian asked, kissing Emma's damp brow.

“Seems that way.” She drew nonsense on his chest. “Sorry for not talking to you before just blurting it out.”

“Emma, love, you're a princess. Used to getting your way and all that.”

“But this is our engagement. Your good form and everything. I ruined it.”

“No! I'll admit to being surprised, but I think you're right. Showing people that magic isn't to be feared is more important. But perhaps we should write to your parents again and warn them?”

“It's probably too short notice to invite them. I really want them to meet you. I want to start our life together. Soon.”

Killian kissed her left hand, just above where his ring sat. “I want that too. I want to be able to call you my wife.”

“You know I never imagined a big royal wedding for myself. But my mother _would_ kill me if we did that without her.”

“Let's do try and stay on the Queen's good side,” he said with a chuckle.

“Do you think Elsa's going to be okay? I'm worried about her.”

“She did look rather pale. She's a kind lass. This must pain her greatly.” He pulled Emma close. “But she has Liam. He'll look after her.”

Emma hugged him close. “How did we get so lucky?”

“I ask myself that every day you wake up in my arms, my love.”

Emma leaned up and kissed him. “I'm not going anywhere, Killian. I promise.”

“We should sleep. Early start tomorrow.”

She nodded and burrowed into his shoulder. He stayed awake until her breathing evened out; only then did he let himself follow.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Killian! Killian!” Her throat was raw from screaming but she kept going. _She had to find him._ “Killian!”

The storm swirled around her, snow and sleet and ice. A trickle of fear slid down her spine; somewhere in the distance she heard wolves howl. _Killian._ She ran in that direction, or what she hoped was the right direction. She couldn't see very far. Another howl came from over her shoulder. _Where was he?_ _Was the storm playing tricks on her?_

The out of nowhere she heard a hoarse scream.

She ran blindly, a sword suddenly appearing in her hand. What the hell? But she didn't pause to question it; she just kept running. Finally, she heard the sound of swords clanging together; it was faint, almost an echo but somehow she knew it was Killian.

The tableau opened in front of her, in the center of the swirling storm two men were dueling, rushing and parrying and thrusting with the intent to kill. Her blood ran cold when she saw Killian's pale face. His coat was red with blood; he'd already be struck. She tried to get through but the vortex that swirled around him and his opponent pushed her back. Who was he fighting?

Killian rushed at his opponent, howling something inhuman, and the man merely sidestepped him and _laughed._ Hans's triumphant face stared back at her. “How good of you to join us, Princess. Now I can finish him.”

“Killian!” Emma screamed. She thrust her hands forward, trying to use her magic to breakthrough, but nothing happened. Confused, she tried again, still nothing.

“Now _I'm_ the one with the power here,” Hans snarled, spinning as Killian rushed him again. The loss of blood must have made him desperate or seeing Emma there or both because he had no chance. Emma screamed as everything moved in slow motion, Hans's sword running Killian through with a sicking sucking sound.

“NO! NO! NO!” Emma screamed and screamed; the storm stopped, the winds calmed and she ran, raw red fury coursing through her veins. She tried to get to Hans; she didn't need her magic, she's kill him with her bare hands, but the moment she tried to run him through, he was gone in a swirl of inky black smoke. His laughter echoed in her ears as she sank to the ground beside Killian, his blood coating the ground. “Killian? Can you hear me?”

He made no sound for a long second, then he coughed violently. Emma clutched at him, laying his head in her lap. “It's okay, you're gonna be okay,” she muttered over and over. He had to be okay, she had to save him. “I'm gonna fix you.”

“Emma,” he wheezed.

“No, no, just lay still.” Tears coursed down her cheeks. She didn't know what she would do if this didn't work. She laid her hand over the gaping stab wound, willing her magic to heal him, to _save_ him. Nothing happened. She sobbed, still trying, desperately trying and nothing would come. She was powerless. She was so focused on trying to save him, she didn't even notice him breathe his last. When she looked into his blue eyes, they were empty, blank.

“ _Killian?”_ she whispered. _“Killian?”_ There was no answer, no life. She held him to his chest, ignoring the blood soaking her clothes and sobbed.

Killian woke up to the bed shaking. He grunted, trying to both wipe the sleep from his eyes and find the source of the shaking. It couldn't be an earthquake? He heard a whimper coming from next to him and he turned to Emma. She was thrashing, muttering his name over and over. _She_ was making the bed shake. With magic.

“Emma, love, wake up,” he said urgently, shaking her shoulder. “Wake _up_.”

She shied away from him, waking with a gasp. “Killian?” she said in a deathly whisper.

“Aye, love. I'm right here.”

“Killian!” she screeched, tackling him. The bed stopped shaking thankfully, but he had a princess sobbing into his shoulder. He held her tightly, stroking her back, her hair, desperately trying to soothe her.

“It was only a nightmare, love. Only a dream. It can't hurt you.”

She shook her head hard, eyes red with tears. “Not me. You.”

“Me? Oh love.” He kissed her brow, hugging her to his chest. “I'm not going anywhere, I promise.”

Emma held onto him for dear life; it had felt so _real_ , like he really had died in front of her. She laid her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She had never appreciated the steady thump more than she did in that moment.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked gently.

She shivered violently and wiped her eyes. “It was Hans. He...killed you. In front of me. And I, I couldn't save you.”

He mentally cursed that bastard for even putting such an idea in her head. “Well, as you can see, I'm right here. Safe and sound.”

“I didn't have my magic,” she explained, hiccuping. “H-h-he did.”

“Hans? Had magic? That's certainly a frightening thought.” He kissed her lips briefly. “But it was just a dream, darling. Hans will be far from here soon. And we'll be going home.”

“I can't lose you,” she whispered. “I can't.”

“I will do my very, very best to stay with you, Emma. We have a whole life ahead of us.”

She sniffed, hand stroking his chest. “Yeah.” She was quiet for a long time; slowly, her tears dried and her breathing calmed. “Gods, I must look awful.”

Killian chuckled. “If I said you didn't, you'd never believe me.”

She laughed lightly. It felt good. “You're right, I wouldn't.”

“But you are always beautiful to me, Emma. Isn't this part of what being together is about? Seeing each other through good times and bad? I'm sure we'll go through worse things than a bad dream.”

“Like you going off on missions with the Navy?”

He nodded. “Perhaps. I haven't given that an abundance of thought, but I'd like to keep serving. For a few years anyway. Until we decide to start our family? What do you think?”

Emma bit her lip. The latent fear from her dream said to keep him with her, but she couldn't be that selfish. Serving in the Navy was important to him. It was part of the man she fell in love with. She leaned up and kissed his lips. “Can we travel the realms first? After the wedding?”

He smiled. “Aye, I think we can do that. Don't mistake my desire to serve as desire to be away from you, lass. I will miss you every moment I'm gone.”

“And I'll miss you.” She stroked his scruffy jaw. If she had anything to say about it, those missions would be brief. “Let's make as many memories as we can until then, okay?”

“That is something I wholeheartedly agree with.” He cupped her cheek and brought her lips to his. The kiss started sweet, slow and gentle. His thumb brushed her tear stained cheeks; she sighed. She angled her head, deepening the kiss, slipping her tongue past his lips. Killian tightened his hold on her, hands sliding up and down her bare back. “Emma?”

She maneuvered more firmly on top of him, pushing the blankets aside. “Just kiss me.”

He wanted to protest—they both knew what that kissing would lead to—but she was nibbling on his throat, body pressed intimately against his. Perhaps they both needed the comfort after her dream. He brought her lips back to his, kissing her hard, relishing her mewl of pleasure. She rocked in his lap, fingers in his hair. He rolled them over, still kissing her, hands molding to the contours of her lithe body. “Is this what you wanted, lass?” he growled against her skin.

She nodded furiously. “Please!”

They'd made love many times in the last couple of days, but he was still awed every time she gave herself to him. He hoped he never took the gift of her for granted. Her hand slipped between them and she grasped his hardening cock, long purposeful strokes. “I need you to make love to me, Killian. Please.”

“And I shall, my love. Slowly.” She whined in protest, but he cut her off with a hungry kiss. She arched as his lips moved down her chest; he sucked a mark into the swell of her breast. “Hmm, you'll need a different gown today, princess. Unless you want everyone to see I've claimed you as mine.”

The thought made her melt with want. She wanted everyone to know that they belonged only to each other. “Oh gods.”

He latched onto her nipple, twisting the other hard with his thumb and forefinger. Emma moaned, the flash of pain going right to her clit. It surprised her, but it felt too good to question. Having him above her, touching her, manipulating her body like this...he was alive and hers and not going anywhere. He switched, biting down on the hard bud and she keened.

Killian grasped her by the hips, easing her legs wider. “Are you wet, sweetheart? How badly do you want me to fuck you?”

“Killian!” she whined, bucking her hips up. “Stop teasing!”

“I may not be able to go to sea at all, love,” he teased, kissing her hip. “You're bloody insatiable.”

“Good,” she panted, spreading herself open with her fingers. “Keep you with me.”

He chuckled, licking a stripe through her slickness. “Fuck, you taste divine,” he muttered. “I never want to leave you, my princess.”

Emma keened again as he ate at her in earnest, hips rocking against his face. He lapped at her like a man starved, groaning every time she pulled on his hair. The vibration just made her hotter, desperate for release. “Please let me come,” she pleaded. “Please!”

He switched his attention, circling her clit with his tongue and plunging two fingers deep in her heat. She cried out, bucking wildly, riding out the high. Her walls were still fluttering when Killian knelt in front of her and spread her legs wide. He loomed over her, legs braced on his arms as he drove into her, moaning at the feel of her tight heat. She whimpered, an aftershock rocking her. She reached up and gripped the headboard as he fucked her, bottoming out. She could feel every solid inch of him moving inside her and it was perfect, chasing away the remnants of her bad dream. All she could feel was him, riding her, stoking the fire in her belly with every thrust of his hips.

“Bloody hell,” he panted, watching the look of bliss on her face. “So good, princess. So fucking good.”

“Harder,” she breathed. “Fuck me harder!”

His brow furrowed in concentration, snapping his hips harder. “Like this?”

“Yes!” Whimpers and moans fell from her lips, the pressure once more approaching the breaking point. He ground his pelvis into her on every drive, rubbing her clit and she screamed. The second orgasm was more powerful than the first; it felt like she was drowning, walls clamping down on his thick cock. Killian grunted, fucking her through it, dragging it out until he could hold back no longer, spilling himself with a hoarse cry.

He collapsed on top of her, her legs askew. She was too sated to move, relishing his weight. It was very welcome after her nightmare. He eased her into a better position and sweetly kissed her cheek. “I love you, Emma,” he whispered. “Always.”

She held him close. “Love you too, Killian. So, so much.”

“Feel better now? Did we chase away the bad dream?”

She smiled. “Yeah, we did. Thank you.”

“Think it would be terrible of us to order another bath? It's early but I expect Elsa will want to get an early start.”

“The sooner he's gone the better.”

“Aye. A hot bath will do you good.”

“I could get used to you taking care of me.”

“I know you can look after yourself. I simply enjoy the look on your face.”

She laughed. “We'll have to find a reason for me to look after _you.”_

He looked affronted. “Why, Emma, you do that every day. Just by being here with me.” He kissed her one last time, then reluctantly left their bed to order a bath and some breakfast.

They joined the others in the Council chamber a couple of hours later. It was only about eight o'clock; Killian was right about the early start. The meeting hadn't started but Elsa looked more at peace than Emma expected. In fact, her friend and future brother in law looked as in love as she'd ever seen them, openly holding hands in front of everyone. She smiled curiously at Elsa who blushed furiously. What had happened there? Something had changed, but Emma couldn't put her finger on what it was.

“What's going on with them do you think?” Emma whispered to Killian as they sat.

“I don't know,” he whispered back. “They look...content?”

“Something happened. Do we look like that?”

He chuckled. “Considering Anna picked up on my feelings for you right after we met, I don't think any of us is good at concealing being head over heels in love, lass.”

“Head over heels, huh?” she asked with a grin.

“Best feeling in the world,” he assured her. He leaned in and gently kissed her, unable to resist. They got interrupted by a throat clearing loudly. They both blushed and turned to face the front. “Sorry,” Emma muttered.

“Shall we begin?” Kai asked, calling the meeting to order. He briefly updated them on the situation with Hans, then Elsa announced her decision to banish him to Rana while awaiting his trial.

“Majesty, is that wise?” Lord Bole asked. “Perhaps he should simply be punished.”

Elsa shook her head. “If me or my sister stood accused in a foreign kingdom would you advocate such a course?”

“Of course not! But he tried to murder you, your majesty. And those close to you.” He nodded gruffly in Liam's direction. “He must be held accountable!”

“And he will,” Elsa said patiently. She did seem more confident; Emma was proud of her. “In a trial. If he is then judged to be guilty, he will be punished. But I will not start my reign by doling our arbitrary justice, my lord.”

“Hear, hear!” Many of the other lords echoed the call.

“But it is clear that he can not be held here. He is too dangerous to be kept in the palace, not while my subjects do not fully trust me.”

“Your majesty!” Several of the lords cried out at once, offended by her implied accusation.

“I'm not accusing any of you. Those of you who remain in this room have proven your loyalty. However, the fact is...the people do not know me well. My parents, Gods rest them, believed they were acting for the best, but such secrecy breeds mistrust. Not long ago, all of Arendelle was frozen, something I regret deeply.” Liam surreptitiously squeezed her hand. “If I want to be the Queen I wish to be, then I must make things right. Regain their trust. Show that magic is not something to be feared.” Several people squirmed in their seats, even now it seemed not everyone was comfortable with Elsa's powers.

“One of you will be assigned as Prince Hans's jailer. You will transport him and a small retinue to Rana Castle. There, he will be kept in close confinement until such a time as I order his trial. The moment we receive word from the Southern Isles, it will take place. I want this finished as quickly as possible.” She glanced at Emma and Killian, a smile softening her face. “In the meantime, I am going to host an engagement party for Princess Emma and her fiancé, Lieutenant Jones.”

“Apologies, majesty, but is this really the time for a party? Forgive me, princess, while I congratulate you on your happiness, I'm failing to see the relevance,” Lord Boles said.

Emma stood up and waved her hand. A flash turned Bole's jacket into crocodile skin and back again. Almost everyone jumped. “The point, my lord, is to reintroduce Elsa's subjects to their Queen. Honestly, this time. I'm just happy the Lieutenant and I could provide the occasion.”

Killian shared a look with his brother, who was smothering a grin. They were very lucky indeed.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Emma, Killian and Liam hung back while Elsa went to address Hans's guards. The Queen agonized for two days about who to entrust with the important mission. Emma offered what advice she could, but was on pins and needles herself. She was waiting to hear back from her mother about her engagement. She and Killian had written immediately following the Council meeting, being sure to emphasize that though they were young, they knew what they wanted. All they could do was hope for the best.

Killian squeezed Emma's hand; they could just make out Hans—much cleaned up—tightly secured to the caged wagon. He was glaring daggers at Elsa but he'd been gagged so he couldn't spew his venom. He was a far cry from the suave prince Anna had met at the coronation. Had that truly been a week and half ago? It felt like another lifetime.

“I'm okay,” Emma whispered.

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Killian said loftily, giving her a sly smile.

She said nothing, just moved her hand to thread her fingers through his, her ring secure between them. “I'll remember that tonight.”

“What happens tonight?”

She shrugged. “That depends on how well the Lieutenant does his job today.”

“He has a job?” Killian asked, curious.

“A very important one.”

“I'm sure he'll behave admirably, love.”

“Good. I hear the reward is quite interesting.”

Well, that certainly intrigued him. He faced the front again, avoiding his brother's glare. He knew Liam was just worried about Elsa. They'd been spending almost every waking moment together; Emma suspected they were sharing a bed as well. Perhaps not the way he and Emma were, but even Killian could see the new intimacy between them. He certainly wasn't going to be fool enough to _ask_ his brother about it, however.

Liam ignored his brother and the princess, focusing on Elsa. He understood that she needed to see Hans off on her own, but he didn't have to like it. But until they were at the very least formally betrothed, her side wasn't his place yet. Still, he was proud of her, watching as she spoke in a clear steady voice.

“Lord Tofte, I have advised the staff of Rana of your mission. They should have the castle prepared for you and your men by the time you arrive. Prince Hans is the most important prisoner Arendelle has ever had; I do not want him to be harmed. But do not leave him alone under any circumstances, is that understood?”

“Yes, Your Majesty. He'll be closely guarded; you have my word.”

“The road is treacherous even at this time of year. Be careful, my lord.”

“We will, majesty. By your leave?”

“You may go.” Elsa nodded formally as Tofte bowed and backed away. He barked an order at the head of his cortege and mounted his horse. He waved one final time, then led the serious looking party forward. Elsa stood on the platform until the final horse rounded the corner, then turned to head inside. She stopped in the middle of the foyer; her hands were shaking.

“Elsa?”

Her heart stuttered at the sound of his voice. In a good way. “Liam,” she whispered, turning. He took her hands in his, rubbing her back soothingly.

“Well done.”

“Is it wrong to be glad he's gone?”

“In this instance, I think not.” He kissed the crown of her head, not caring who saw them. He was planning on making Arendelle his home; they would need to get used to him.

“Elsa, you okay?” Emma asked.

“Yeah. Relieved more than anything.”

“You're not the only one.” She'd confided her dream to Elsa, the one about Hans having magic. She preferred to think of it that way; she didn't want to see the image of Killian lying a pool of his own blood every time she closed her eyes. Elsa smiled at her reassuringly. Perhaps they could talk more later, when the men weren't present.

“Where's Anna?” Killian asked.

“The sled she ordered for Kristoff was delivered overnight; I insisted she inspect it,” Elsa said. She didn't want her little sister to deal with Hans anymore than was necessary. Anna felt bad enough as it was. Doing something nice for Kristoff would surely help. If all went well, they'd all be spending the afternoon together anyway.

“I'm sure she'll turn up sooner or later. We're supposed to go riding together this afternoon,” Liam reminded them.

Composed, the quartet headed to the library; it was becoming the place they found refuge as a group. The old king's library was impressive, books from almost any realm they could think of. For Liam and Killian, this was a rare and amazing thing; they traveled so much, but they were limited to the books in Liam's quarters on the _Jewel._ Emma and Elsa enjoyed watching the brothers explore the shelves. And the view when one of them climbed the ladder was impressive too.

“What shall we read today?” Killian asked. “A ghost story? Some history? An adventure?”

“Are there any books on magic?” Elsa asked.

Emma frowned. “Why would you ask?”

“Well, my parents had that...that potion. The one that stole your powers? They had to get that idea from somewhere, right?”

Liam exchanged a look with Killian; this was the first he'd heard her speak of this. “Elsa...”

She looked at him, a determined set to her jaw. She'd been thinking about this for a while now. Not knowing was making her uneasy. “I want to know,” she said firmly. “I need to know.”

Liam stared at her for a long minute and nodded. “Then we'll help you search, love.” He stepped over and pressed a sweet kiss to her forehead; Emma suppressed a smile. It made her happy to see her friend and Liam happy together. Elsa had blossomed in the weeks since Emma's arrival in Arendelle and while she wished she could take the credit, Emma knew Liam was a huge part of that. Liam and Anna. Finding someone who loved her exactly as she was and reconnecting with her sister had changed Elsa. Emma was thrilled for her.

She and Killian shared a look, then joined in the search. First, they looked through the catalog, handwritten and cross referenced by the King himself. Elsa traced the neat script of her father's hand, wondering. Were they _that_ afraid of her? Or were they afraid _for_ her? She wanted to believe it was the latter, but how did that explain the potion? Did they really want to _remove_ her powers? A few weeks ago, Elsa herself might have agreed to such a plan, but she wasn't frightened of her powers anymore. She was in control, able to hug her sister without fear. Able to kiss and touch the man she loved without worry.

It felt like an enormous weight had been lifted off her heart. So why hadn't her parents believed in her?

“How are you feeling?” Liam asked quietly.

“I'm not sure,” she replied honestly. “I'm starting to wonder if I knew my parents as well as I thought I did.”

He let out an commiserating snort. “I know how that feels. I've done some soul searching on that subject lately. A lot.”

“Because of your father?”

“Aye. He was so angry, when our mother passed. I latched onto that...his prejudice. Against magic. He blamed it for her death. Then...he was gone as well. I was left with Killian and not a bloody clue how to feed us or clothe us. Put a roof over our heads.”

“I'm so sorry, Liam.”

“We got taken in, of course. The Navy saved our lives, I'm convinced of that. Not sure what would have become of us. We certainly wouldn't be here.” He smiled at her. “Or courting beautiful ladies.”

She smiled back. “As you were, Captain.” she teased gently.

“Love, what I'm trying to say is...parents are human. They seem larger than life when we're children; we think they have all the answers. That they _must_ be right. But they make mistakes. And if we cling to those flawed images, then we may miss out on something truly inspiring.”

“You're a wise man, Liam Jones.”

He shook his head. “Merely had my eyes opened. Seeing you...Emma...both of you are truly good at heart. And I was wrong. My father was wrong. Magic itself isn't a bad thing. It's the heart of the person who uses it that matters.”

Elsa's eyes watered for a second, then she simply hugged him. She couldn't explain how much his support meant to her. That didn't mean she still didn't need answers. “I need to know,” she said quietly. “I need to know why they thought isolating me was best. I can't...I won't repeat their mistakes, Liam.” Elsa had been born with magic. Was it random? Was she the first in her family or were there others? She didn't know, but she couldn't go down that road with a child of her own. _If_ she had a child of her own. For the first time in her life...she thought it might be possible.

Liam brushed her lips with his. “I'll help you.”

She smiled. “I know.”

Across the room, Emma smiled too. She snuck up on her own Jones brother, slipping her arms around his neck. “Hey.”

“Love?”

“Look over my shoulder.”

Killian glanced over her right shoulder, his gaze settling on his brother and Elsa. They were cozy—not unlike he and Emma—foreheads touching, looking at each other adoringly. “They look happy.”

“Yeah. Still think I'm wrong?”

“Emma, if it's all the same to you, I don't need to know how intimate my brother and the Queen are.”

She giggled, weaving her fingers through his hair. It was soft to the touch, just as it had been when she washed it that morning in their shared bath. Gods, she was so lucky to have this man for the rest of her life. “I'm sure Liam would say the same about us.”

Killian turned his gaze back to her mischievous green eyes. “Has, in point of fact. So how about we leave them be? They're happy, we're happy. And unless I'm very much mistaken, you and Elsa will be sisters in law one day very soon.”

“Hmm, I like the sound of that.”

“Me too.” He thumbed the dent in her chin and guided her lips to his. They brushed in a sweet dance he couldn't get enough of. Then he hugged her tight. “I love you, Emma.”

“Love you too, Killian.”

“Ready to get back to work?”

“Yeah. To be honest, I'm curious about this magic book thing myself. The Blue Fairy didn't really have a magic handbook or anything.”

“How did you learn?”

“Lots of practice.” She let him go and held out her hand, a bunch of grapes appeared in a flash of bright light. “See?”

Killian plucked one of the grapes from the vine and popped it in his mouth. “Perfect.”

She grinned at him and ate a couple herself. “I'm sure the kitchen won't miss them.”

“Minx.”

“Come on, let's go see if they've found anything.” Together, they approached Elsa and Liam who were pouring over the catalog again. “Anything?”

Elsa let out a frustrated huff. “Not yet. You?”

Emma shook her head. “Maybe we're going about this the wrong way.”

“Going about what?” Anna asked, bursting through the door. She had Kristoff in tow; he looked mildly bemused, like he was accustomed to Anna dragging him all over the palace. “We were looking for you everywhere! What's going on?”

Elsa twisted her hands together. “We were...well, we were looking to see if Papa had any books on magic.”

“But why?”

“The potion,” Elsa replied. “The one Ian used on Emma.”

Anna's face fell. “I can't believe they would actually have used it on you, Elsa. Why would they do that?”

“That's what I want to know.”

“At the very least we should try and find out where it came from, to protect Emma and Elsa,” Killian said.

Elsa smiled at Killian gratefully. “Exactly. Anna, do you remember anything? Like book Papa wouldn't let you read? A secret compartment? Anything like that?”

Anna bit her lip, thinking hard. She wanted to believe that Elsa was just being extra cautious, but what if she was right? “I'm not sure,” she said at last. “He did like to read in the little alcove over there.” She pointed to the far window. “Did you check his desk?”

“For a hidden drawer? No.”

“Kristoff and I will check the alcove, you check the desk.”

“Emma and I will recheck the shelves,” Killian added. “All these panels...one of them could be hollow.”

“Oh! Good point!” Anna cried.

The six of them got to work, going over the room with a fine tooth comb. If King Agnarr had a book or two on magic, he certainly wouldn't keep it in plain sight. Nor would he catalog it. Anna was too inquisitive; her parents went to great pains to ensure she knew nothing of Elsa's magic after the accident. Anna still wasn't sure how she felt about that.

“Kristoff, do you think Elsa's being paranoid?” she said quietly.

Kristoff looked thoughtful. “I don't think I know her well enough yet,” he said honestly. “But it is kinda suspicious that your mother had a potion meant to take her powers. Doesn't that bother you?”

“It could have been planted,” Anna argued stubbornly. “We only have the scullion's word for it, you know.”

Kristoff decided not to argue. The only way to prove it was to find this book, if it existed. “Try to keep an open mind, okay?” he said at last. “Your sister just wants to understand.”

Anna frowned. It hurt her to see Elsa upset. “Okay,” she agreed. “Could you give me a boost?”

Kristoff started. “Sorry?”

Anna glared at him. “You're like super tall,” she said matter of factly. “Give me a boost so I can check up there.” She pointed to the upper panels of the alcove. “Papa was tall too. If I were going to hide something, I'd put it where my very short daughter couldn't reach.”

Kristoff suppressed a smile. Anna was too adorable like this. “Okay. Just be careful.”

“I'll be fine. You'll just catch me if I fall.”

“I won't let you fall.” Kristoff knelt down so Anna could put her heeled boot in his cupped hands. All those years of carting ice all over the kingdom came in handy; he lifted Anna like she weighed nothing, holding her up by the hips. He really hoped her sister wasn't watching. Elsa would probably freeze him to death or something.

“A little to the right,” Anna called. Kristoff shuffled over as far as he could while Anna probed the paneled wood, searching for some kind of compartment or latch. The others paused their own searches to look; Elsa wasn't sure if she should be amused or perturbed. Then she glanced at Liam and settled for amused. She made a mental note to have a friendly chat with her sister's beau soon.

“Let's try the other side,” Anna said to Kristoff. He didn't even bother putting her down; he just walked them over to the other side of the window. “Higher?” he asked.

“No, this is good!” She went at it again, sliding her fingers over the wood. She felt a bump, but dismissed it as an imperfection in the wood. Then she felt another. Biting her lip, she went back to the first, examining it more closely. She pressed her thumb on it, hard, and there was the distinct sound of a catch. “I think I found it!” Another groan of rusty hinges and the panel popped out toward her. She had to lean back to avoid getting hit, which nearly toppled both she and Kristoff over. It would have, had he not been watching her like a hawk. When Anna was balanced again, she peered inside the hole in the wall.

There was a small pile of books there; a couple of them appeared to be very old. “There's quite a few in here,” she told the others. “Someone want to take them as I hand them down?”

Liam and Elsa were there in moments, the taller Liam waiting with outstretched hands. Indeed, Liam was still a couple inches shorter than Kristoff. Anna grabbed two of the books and handed them to Liam, who handed them off to Elsa. She cradled them against her chest, her heart racing a mile a minute. _They had found something._ The next was an old thick book Anna had never seen but it had the Arendelle coat of arms on it. She handed that to Liam too, then grabbed the last two for herself. She shut the secret door and told Kristoff she was done.

Kristoff let her down gently, stopping himself from straightening her gown. He wasn't touching her with her sister in the room. She intimidated him a little bit.

“Come, love. Let's take a look,” Liam encouraged quietly.

They moved to the same table Anna had spread out the map a few days ago. There were five books total; three of them had no titles. One of those had the coat of arms, but no other identifying markings. The other two...one was in a language none of them recognized, the other called _Magical Talismans and Potions._

“Perhaps we should start with that one?” Liam asked hesitantly. Looking at Elsa now...he wasn't so sure this was a good idea. But he knew she'd never be at peace until she had some answers. Elsa picked up the book, her jaw set. She flipped it open to the contents and scanned it. Most of the things in it were unfamiliar, but that was probably her own ignorance.

“Emma? You might recognize something,” she said, handing the book over. Liam squeezed her shoulder.

“Anyone know what this bloody mess is?” Killian asked, wrinkling his nose at the archaic language. “It just looks like gibberish.”

“Grand Pabbie might know,” Kristoff said, looking over Killian's shoulder. “Maybe it's troll or something.”

“I wanna know what this is,” Anna said determinedly. She heaved up the old thick book and took it to one of the book stands. The pages were yellowing but the book didn't appear full. The handwritten script was faded in the early pages; she had to squint to read it. “I think...Elsa! I think this is our family tree!”

“What?” Elsa hurried over, peering over Anna's shoulder.

“It is! Look!” Anna flipped hurriedly thought the pages, searching. About three quarters of the way into the book, she found the right page. There were sketches of King Agnarr and Queen Gerda with lines that linked them to Elsa and Anna. Beside Elsa's name was a little drawing of a snowflake.

Elsa traced it with her finger. “But how...?”

“Let's see if there's anymore!” Anna flipped back a few pages, looking for the snowflake. Sure enough, it seemed like every few generations, there was one child afflicted. Elsa was the first direct heir to the throne who'd been born with magic. Interestingly, there was a lady who looked a bit like Elsa named Ingrid, the girls' great aunt.

“There are so many,” Elsa said quietly. “Why didn't we know about this?”

“I think I know,” Killian said, holding up the book he was reading. “It seems your parents didn't know either, not until after your accident.”

“How do you know?”

“Apologies, but this seems to be your father's journal.” He held up one of the leatherbound books that didn't have a title. “It starts right after that. He recorded all the research he did into your condition, lass.”

“Tell me,” Elsa commanded. Both Anna and Liam looked concerned, but Elsa shook them off. She moved to stand in front of Killian. “Please.”

Killian nodded. “They didn't find the family tree right away. It was in a cave, far from here. He ordered a search of the countryside, but there was no one around. Your parents suspected it was magical and had it locked away in that panel. Needless to say, they were surprised that your magic seemed to run in the family.”

“This says Ingrid died before our grandfather was born,” Anna said. “I wonder what happened to her?”

“Nothing bad, I hope,” Liam said.

“What else?” Elsa asked. “Were they searching for a way to take my powers?”

“I didn't get that far,” Killian admitted. “Perhaps you'd like to take a look?”

“I don't know if I can yet.” She felt Anna take her hand and it calmed her.

Emma stepped up, her finger marking a page in the potion book. “I found it,” she said. “It's in here. That potion. I'm so sorry, Elsa.”

“But _why_?” Anna demanded. “I don't understand. Elsa's not dangerous!”

“But I was,” Elsa said sadly. “I almost killed you, Anna.”

“That was an accident!”

“Anna's right,” Liam added firmly. “You were a child, Elsa. None of this is your fault. You didn't ask for these powers.”

“And locking you up and making you afraid was not the answer,” Emma added bitterly.

“But I was afraid,” Elsa said plaintively. “I was so, so scared, Emma. I thought it was better to stay way.”

“You think I wasn't?” Emma asked. “I didn't even know what I was doing was magic! But I saw the way my parents reacted and that scared me. But they got the Blue Fairy to teach me, not look for ways to get rid of it. And sometimes...I scared myself. With the things I could do. Sometimes...I still do. It's okay to be scared. What's not okay is to allow yourself to be ruled by fear.”

“Read the journal,” Anna advised. “I'm sure there's a reason.”

“Even if it's not a good one,” Kristoff said. Everyone looked at him. He shrugged. “I'm sure that Hans guy has a reason but whatever it is...it's not a good one.”

“Very true,” Liam said seriously. “Elsa?”

She nodded. “Okay.” She looked at Anna. “Do you mind if we skip riding today?”

“Of course,” Anna replied with a smile. “Whatever you need.”

Elsa hugged her sister tight. “Thanks.” She let go and took the journal from Killian's outstretched hand. “I didn't mean to snap at you, Killian.”

“Quite alright, lass.”

She hugged the journal to her chest and turned to Liam. “I think...I should do this alone. But I'll see you later?”

Liam forced an understanding smile. “Of course, sweetheart.” He kissed her forehead tenderly. “I love you.”

She smiled softly. “I love you too.” She hugged him briefly, then slipped away to her room.

The moment the door closed behind her, Liam turned to Anna. “I think we should search your mother's things again. See if there's any more of that potion or any other magical things Elsa needs to know about.”

Anna looked toward the door Elsa had left through and sighed. “Okay. It's in storage in the attic.”

The group followed Anna, ignoring the stares from the bewildered servants. Preparations for the engagement party went on around them, but none of them could worry about that at the moment. Emma felt terrible for Elsa, the truths that were coming to light. She was shocked to find out that Elsa's magic ran in her family. It was the first time she'd ever heard of such a thing. Granted, she wasn't an expert but it seemed important. It struck her just how little she knew about magic, outside of performing it.

Kristoff helped Anna open the large wooden door; they coughed as they entered the dusty room. Anna hurried to open a couple of the windows, bringing in light while getting a breeze going. Her mother's things were mostly in boxes, but there were also pieces of furniture Elsa had removed from the Queen's suite.

The group didn't talk much as they searched. Everyone chose an area and carefully searched through boxes and racks of clothes, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Liam was hoping not to find anything; Elsa didn't need anything else weighing on her mind. But for her sake and Emma's, he felt it was better to be safe than sorry. They were family now and the Jones brothers protected family.

* * *

At dusk, Liam made his way to Elsa's room. She hadn't come to dinner and he was worried about her. He knocked lightly.

“Come in.”

Liam opened the door, then shut it as soon as he was inside. “Elsa? Are you hungry, love? I brought you some fruit.” He stepped around the huge wardrobe; Elsa was curled up in her armchair. There was a sad flurry over her head. His heart broke for her. “Elsa?”

She looked away from the window. Her crystal blue eyes shined with tears but her face was resigned. “Hello, Liam.”

He laid the plate aside, kneeling in front of her. “How are you?”

She tried to smile but it didn't reach her eyes. “I'm not sure,” she said honestly.

“You missed dinner.”

“Sorry. I needed time to think.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

She shook her head. “Do you remember the last time we were here?”

He nodded. “I was going to tell you how I felt and you begged me not to.”

“I was wrong,” she said, uncurling her body. She moved and cupped his cheeks. Her hands were a little chilled but he wasn't afraid. “I was so, so wrong. I don't want to be afraid anymore. And I want you with me, if you want that too.”

He turned his head and kissed her cool palm. She shivered, his lips soft and warm on her skin. He smiled, the flurry over her head dissipating. “I want that more than I can say, my queen.”

She smiled, this one warm and joyous. She leaned down and kissed him. “Stay with me tonight?”

“I wouldn't be anywhere else.”

“Come on.” She stood up and grabbed the plate of fruit. Now that he was here, she _was_ hungry. She pulled him toward the bay window. It had a cushy bench built into it. Liam stripped off his uniform coat and waistcoat, then rolled up his sleeves. He yanked off his boots and settled on the bench. Elsa climbed into his lap, tray in her hands. She sat between his legs, back against his chest. Liam wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her temple.

“Hmm, this is nice,” he murmured.

“Yeah.” She touched her finger to the nearby glass, frosting it over so no one could see inside. “That's better.”

Liam chuckled; it vibrated against her back. “Want me all to yourself, love?”

“Is that so bad?”

“Hell no.”

“Here, watch this.” She picked up a strawberry and focused. She chilled it and popped it in his mouth. He hummed as the cold fruit hit his tongue, savoring it. He recognized the gift she was giving him.

“Delicious.”

She beamed, kissing him. “Thank you for these. I am hungry.”

“You're welcome, love.”

They sat in companionable silence, feeding each other fruit. She laid her head on his chest, relaxing as he lightly rubbed her arms. She was still coming to terms with the things she read, but she felt better with Liam there. “Liam?”

“Aye?”

“I'd like to visit the trolls tomorrow. I want to know what that book says.”

“Is it important?”

“Maybe. Papa thought it had to do with the magic in my family. They were planning on finding out...when they came home.”

Liam hugged her close. Regardless of his own feelings toward the people who'd raised her, he knew she missed them. He missed his parents and it had been over fifteen years. “Do you want to go alone?”

“I'd like us all to go. The six of us? Family?”

He nodded. “Aye, family.”

“Did you see Anna and Kristoff?”

“I did. He seems quite taken with her.”

“Do you like him?”

“I do. Although he doesn't say much.”

“Maybe that's a good thing.”

Liam chuckled. “Anna almost always has something to say. It's rather charming.”

“Still, I want us all to spend time together...before you have to return to Misthaven.”

He didn't want to think about that, even though his crew was starting to prepare the _Jewel_. “Aye. Speaking of, Killian and I should address the crew. Ian was one of their own who betrayed their kingdom.”

Elsa needed to speak to Emma in the morning, so perhaps they could work something out. “You should tend to your crew. We can visit after lunch.”

“Very well. Ready for bed, sweetheart?”

Elsa nodded, giggling when he scooped her up and swung his legs off the bench. He carried her to the enormous bed, laying her down tenderly, and stretching out beside her. She welcomed his kiss, reveling in another night of simply being Elsa, rather than the Queen.

* * *

“Emma?”

She put her brush down; she'd been lost in thought. “Hey.”

“Long day.”

“Yeah.”

He stepped up behind her, smiling at her reflection in the vanity mirror. “I know you're worried about Elsa.” He combed his fingers through her golden tresses, then began to gently massage her scalp.

Emma sighed; she could already feel the tension leak out of her muscles. “It's a lot to take in,” she murmured. “I can't imagine how she's feeling.”

He rubbed her neck. “Your compassion is one of the things I love about you.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh yes. You found something to love in this humble lieutenant, lass. You care about everyone around you. Even if I wasn't in love with you, I would be proud to serve you as my Queen.”

“Don't,” she said quietly. “Don't sell yourself short. I don't want to be Queen without you. It wouldn't mean anything to me. I need you with me.”

“And I will be. We'll marry, travel the realms.” He kissed her neck. “We'll tour your kingdom.” He kissed her collar, nosing her nightdress aside. “One day, we'll have a family of our own.”

She smiled. “Can we wait a few years? I want you all to myself for a bit.”

He went back to massaging her shoulders. “Anything you want.”

She pulled the collar on her nightdress, exposing the creamy skin, letting the fabric settle at the top of her cleavage. “Promise me something, Killian.”

“If it is in my power, love.”

“Don't coddle me. I want to hear what you think, even if you disagree.”

He looked into her eye via the mirror. “I promise.”

“Good.” She turned and pulled him down by the neck so she could kiss him. The kiss went on so long he moved to the bench, straddling the end of it. “Killian?”

“Yes, love?”

“Do you think...” She twisted their fingers together. “Do you think our children...could inherit magic from me?”

He blinked, not expecting the question. Although considering what they'd discovered today, he shouldn't have been surprised. “I honestly don't know. Does it worry you?”

She shrugged. “A little? What if the people are still afraid? I don't want to hide anymore. I want to go home and use my magic for good. Help the people where I can. But if the people can't accept me...how can we bring children into that?”

Killian hugged her to his chest. “Don't let Hans into your head, Emma. Isn't that what this engagement party is all about? Showing people there's nothing to fear? If Elsa's people can accept her, we must trust that yours can as well. But I know I would defend our family to my last breath.”

She smiled into his chest. He was so warm; she loved when he held her. “What do you want? Boys or girls?”

“I can't say I've given it much thought. But perhaps a wee princess, beautiful like her mother.”

“Funny, I was thinking a boy who looks like you.”

“Perhaps one of each?”

“Or more?”

“More?” He laughed. “I'd give you an entire brood if you wanted them.”

“Let's not get crazy now.” She looked at him in the mirror. “I'm definitely going to want some time with my husband. Alone.”

“Hmm, I like the sound of that. Husband.”

“Is it different? Did we put a massive wrench in your plans?”

“Plans?”

“Well, yeah, I guess. Did you think you'd stay in the Navy forever? Did you have any dreams?”

“Being with you is more than anything I could have dreamt up for my life.”

“Tell me?”

Killian stroked her hair. “Well, when I finally got my posting with Liam, I suppose all I could think of was serving at his side. As long as we were together, I was happy. I missed him when I was on the _Hornet._ We'd been together since childhood, then he was gone. But when I got my commission as a lieutenant, the Captain promised to approve my transfer. This was to be our first mission together in some time. Needless to say, things took a turn neither of us expected.”

“Sorry?”

“No, don't be sorry, my love. You've changed my life. In the very best way. I think...as much as I love the sea, it wouldn't have sustained me. Not forever. Nothing is more important than love.”

“Really?”

“You don't think so?”

She bit her lip. “No, it's not that.” She laid her head over his heart. “I didn't expect it to feel like this,” she admitted. “I don't know what I expected. I grew up...you've met my parents. Snow White and Prince Charming. Their love is powerful enough to give me my magic, however that works. I wanted what they have, but I didn't think I could find it.”

“You mentioned that in your letter.”

“Exactly. That's what I needed them to understand. I want what they have. I want it with you. The idea of losing you scares me more than anything.”

“Life is filled with trials, lass.”

“I know. But I'm not letting you go without a fight. I want to raise our children. I want to grow old with you.”

“Sounds like an incredible life, my princess.” He cupped her cheek and guided her lips to his. The kiss started slow, sweet, as Emma clung to his shirt. She paused long enough to twist and straddle the bench, facing him. Her fingers wove into his hair, as she kissed him again. His hands rested on her thighs, inching the hem of her nightdress up slowly.

She sucked and nibbled on his lower lip, scooting closer. Her legs rested on his thighs as they straddled the bench. He moaned low in his throat, kneading her skin. “Emma...”

“Shh. Let me make love to you.”

“Anything you need, lass.”

She nodded. “I just need you.” She kissed him again, harder this time, more insistent. His fingers tightened on her skin and she mewled. Her fingers teased the hem of his shirt, brushing the skin of his stomach before pulling the linen over his head. She smiled, admiring his sculpted chest, tracing the muscles with eager fingers. She leaned in, licking along his collar, the cords of his neck. His hands slid under her nightdress, kneading the soft globes of her ass as she licked the sensitive spot under his ear.

“Gods, love,” he muttered. Everything she was doing went directly to his cock, his pants getting tight as he swelled.

“Don't stop,” she whispered, rolling her hips. “Love your hands on me.”

“Bloody hell.” He pushed the dress over her hips; her arms were trapped in it still. “Let's get this off.” He fisted the fabric in his large hands and pulled it over her head. She was naked on the bench. “Feeling a bit naughty, princess?” he asked with a chuckle.

“Someone's gotten me used to sleeping naked,” she informed him. “He's clearly a bad influence.”

“He? Do you let this man touch you?” He nipped at her pulse. “Do you allow him inside your delectable quim?

She guided his hands to her breasts; together they fondled the pebbled peaks. Emma groaned and arched. “I've let him do lots of things,” she whispered. “Suck my nipples. Stroke my bare skin with his rough hands.” She found his lips and kissed him hard. “Spread my legs and touch me. I've felt his fingers inside me. His tongue.” She palmed him through his pants. “I've let him fuck me. Over and over and over.”

Killian groaned, rocking his hips into her hand. “Such a wanton thing,” he murmured.

“He feels so good,” she said, guiding one of his hands between her splayed thighs. She moaned as he touched her slick flesh. “Thick. He goes so deep inside me; I always want more.”

“Like this?” He pushed two fingers inside her dripping cunt abruptly.

Emma moaned loudly at the sudden intrusion. “Gods yes.”

He jerked his wrist, pumping steadily. “Fuck, you're so hot.”

She let her head fall back as he finger fucked her. “Yes!” She reached out and grabbed the edge of the vanity. Her eyes gravitated to the mirror; the sight made her moan loudly. “Look at us,” she ordered.

Killian's eyes snapped to the mirror. He could see them clearly, Emma's pale skin flushed, her nipples hard and rosy, pink lips swollen from needy kisses. Her hips were just out of view, but he could see his arm moving, his fingers thrusting into her. “You are so fucking beautiful.”

The thumb of his free hand started rubbing her clit. “Oh! Oh yes. Just like that.”

“Let me see you come, darling,” he murmured, eyes locked with hers in the mirror. “Do you want to watch us? In this mirror? Do you want to watch yourself ride my cock? Fuck you til you scream?”

More wetness pooled, drenching his fingers as he fucked her. “Yes! Please! Please!”

“My naughty princess.” He pressed harder, thumb deftly stroking the swollen nub. He curled his fingers inside her, seeking her most sensitive place. She whimpered loudly when he found it. “Oh gods! There! There!” He wrenched his gaze from the mirror, wanting to see her fall. She was bucking off the bench, hands braced behind her, as he manipulated her body. She went rigid as she climaxed, her walls gripping his fingers tightly. He brought her down slowly, watching her chest heave. He was painfully hard, his pants constricting. He loosened the buttons, sighing in relief.

Killian leaned forward and kissed her stomach. “Perfect.”

She groaned, raising her head. “Killian?”

“Slowly, my love. Slowly.” He eased her legs off his so he could stand, shucking his pants. He stroked himself a few times, loving the way she swallowed. He held out his hand to her and helped her up, pulling her tight against his chest. In the next moment they were kissing, her nipples rubbing against his soft chest hair. She whimpered, hands wandering his back, feeling the muscles flex under her eager fingers.

“Killian...did you mean it?”

“What, darling?”

She slid her hand to his cock, gripping him firmly. “The mirror,” she mumbled between kisses. “Watching?”

He groaned, turned on by her needy tone. He was hers, always and forever. “Aye. We can both watch. Would you like that?”

The very idea made her knees weak. “Please!”

He let her go long enough to drag the bench back far enough to fit in the gilded mirror. He sat in the center of it, his feet planted firmly on the ground. He took himself in hand again, thumb swiping at the leaking precum. “Come here, darling.”

Emma wet her lips and walked to him. She couldn't get over how erotic it was to watch her lieutenant touch himself. Her core clenched; she ached for him. She went to climb in his lap, but he stopped her with a gentle hand to her hip. “What?”

“Turn around.”

Curious, she did. She saw herself in the mirror, standing between Killian's spread legs. He skimmed his hands over her ass, up her back, gently kneading her skin. “Tell me what you see.”

She swallowed, inhaling deeply. “I see me...standing between your legs.” His hands slid around to her hips. “Your hands are touching me.” She moaned as he cupped her breasts. “Rubbing my nipples. Fuck.” Her knees wobbled; she hadn't realized how much she wanted this. One of his hands dropped her mound, cupping her. She hissed. “Now you're...shit...touching me between my legs.”

Killian slipped a finger into her, to test her readiness. She was soaking wet. “Gods, I love you so much.”

Emma rolled her hips, whimpering. “Please, please.”

“I'll take care of you, my love.” he murmured. He pulled her closer and slipped his arms under her thighs. She yelped a little as he literally swept her off her feet and settled her in his lap, legs thrown over his. “Guide me in, Emma. Need to be inside your sweet quim.”

Emma reached between them, fumbling a little, but she leaned forward, trusting Killian to hold her steady. She grasped him and guided him to her entrance, moaning loudly as the head of his cock penetrated her. He pushed deeper; she was so _tight_ like this...Killian had to grit his teeth to hold on to his control. When he was seated fully, Emma leaned back against his chest, whimpering his name.

“Bloody _fuck_ ,” he groaned in her ear. “Incredible.”

Emma chewed her lip. “I need...fuck, Killian, I _need...”_

“Ride me, darling. I've got you.”

She nodded, rolling her hips in his lap, grinding against him. He guided her, letting her take her pleasure. “Oh, oh, oh,” she gasped. _“So good.”_

“Look,” he commanded softly. “Look at us.”

Emma looked, her eyes widening at the sight of her in his lap, his cock moving in and out of her body. “Oh gods.”

He could _feel_ her getting wetter, easing his already slippery passage. “You like this, don't you? Seeing us like this. My cock inside you.”

“Killian!” Her hands braced on his knees, nails digging into his skin. He hissed at the pain, but relished it; his hands tightened on her waist, steadying her as she rode him faster and faster. He planted his feet more firmly on the floor, thrusting his lips up. Emma cried out in pleasure. “Yes! Yes! Yes!”

His orgasm tingled at the base of his spine; she was too hot, too tight around him. He couldn't hold on much longer. “Come for me, princess. So close.” He managed to reached around and find her clit, flicking it hard. Emma felt her body convulse, walls rippling along his shaft, stars popping behind her eyes. Killian couldn't tear his gaze away from the mirror, watching her climax. When she went limp in his arms, he held her against his chest, hips thrusting madly until he was coming, groaning her name as he pulsed, emptying himself inside her.

His whole body sagged as he came down, but there was nothing to sag against. He managed to hold them both up, brushing kisses to her sweaty skin. “Love you, love you so much.”

Emma groaned, feeling utterly content. Her body was sated, her mind was blissfully blank. Her earlier worries had faded; all that mattered was Killian's arms around her. She whimpered a little as Killian carried her to her bed. “We'll sleep here tonight,” he told her. She helped him clean up, then pulled back the covers. She hadn't slept in her bed since the night before they'd started having sex. Killian's bed had become theirs.

Killian didn't bother with clothes when he slipped between the cool sheets. Emma had been right; when they slept together, they often didn't bother with clothes. Emma burrowed into his side, her head on his chest. “Sorry,” she mumbled.

“About what?” As far as he could recall, she hadn't done anything to be sorry for.

“You were supposed to have a job today. Then have a reward.”

He chuckled. “That wasn't a reward?”

She smacked his chest. “I had a whole plan. You always make things about me. I wanted to do something for you.”

“Should I not please my princess?” he teased.

“You know what I mean.”

“Then I shall endeavor to do said mysterious job well...whenever it happens.”

She smiled up at him. “You won't regret it.”

“I could never regret anything that has to do with you.”

She blushed. “Have I mentioned that I love you today?”

He smiled, stroking her cheek. “Possibly.”

She rolled her eyes. “I love you, Killian Jones. And I'm very excited to marry you.”

“As am I, Emma. We'll make sure things are ship shape here before we go home. Elsa's family.”

Emma kissed his lips. “Now that's not something you expected. This whole new family for you and your brother.”

“True. But the unexpected it what makes life interesting.”

“Let's hope tomorrow is better than today.”

“It was brave of Elsa to want the truth.”

“I don't blame her. And this made me realize how much I still don't know about my magic.” She laid her hand on his heart. “I think we should find out everything we can...before we start our family.”

He kissed the top of her head. “That kind of common sense is what will make you a great ruler, Emma.”

“As long as you're by my side.”

“Always.” He tipped her chin up and kissed her. She leaned up and deepened the kiss, soaking him in, cherishing another memory with her beloved lieutenant.

 


	19. Chapter 19

“Any idea what the ladies are up to?” Liam asked as they headed toward the docks. He knew Elsa needed time with her friend, but they looked very conspiratorial as they bid the brothers farewell after breakfast.

Killian kept his face impassive, or he tried to. Emma had confided what Elsa wanted; it was now his task to keep his brother in the dark. This was far more participation in his brother's personal life than he wished (there were just some things he didn't need to know) but he couldn't resist Emma's pleading green eyes. It was important to her, therefore he would do his best.

Although he had to admit that this went against his instincts. He _knew_ Emma could look after herself, but he would feel better when she was in his arms again. He had to trust her.

“I imagine they have some things to discuss. Emma was most intrigued by the revelation of magic running in Elsa's family.”

Liam considered that. “I suppose that's true. It is something to consider.”

“Would it change anything?” Killian asked.

“How do you mean?”

“For you and Elsa. Inherited magic?”

“Oh.” Liam's brows knitted. “I don't think it changes anything. If our children had magic...we'd deal with it. A sight better than _her_ parents anyway.”

“You haven't spoken about children yet, have you?”

Liam shook his head. He and Elsa were still taking things slowly, although he could sense her growing impatience. The night before they'd gone farther than ever, exploring each other intimately well into the night. He wanted to consummate their relationship but he wanted her to be ready. “Have you and Emma?”

Killian nodded. “A bit. She brought it up last night. In a few years, gods willing, you'll be an uncle, brother.”

“That's...impressive. That you're talking about it.”

Killian shrugged. “Emma knows what she wants. I trust her to know her own mind.”

Liam laughed and clapped his brother on the shoulder. “You are a smart man, little brother.”

“Younger brother,” Killian groused, but he knew Liam was just teasing. In that sense, it meant that his brother was back to himself, whole once more. “Let's get this over with.”

Liam's face grew serious. “Aye.” They headed up the gangplank to the _Jewel_ ; much of the crew was scurrying around seeing to various duties. With he and Killian busy at the palace, Lt. Nelson had taken charge of the preparations to depart. Either Liam or Killian made a point of stopping by daily to keep abreast of the progress. There wasn't necessarily a hurry; not all of the _Jewel_ 's crew had reported yet. There were only a handful of stragglers, not including Ian. They had another week to report before he would consider them absent without leave. After that, he would not be kind or lenient.

“Captain! Attention on deck!” Lt. Nelson cried when he spotted them. He stiffened instantly, posture perfect.

“At ease, Lieutenant. Report?”

“There was some minor damage from the recent, ah, ice situation, sir,” Nelson said. “But we're fixing it. A couple of torn sails, some frayed rigging. We're loading up on some non-perishables and other supplies, awaiting your orders. Sir.”

Liam ignored the reference to Elsa. His association with the Queen was common knowledge now, but he didn't need to explain himself. “I want you and Lt. Jones to gather the men. I have a few announcements to make. Fifteen minutes.”

“Aye, sir.” Liam headed for his quarters, leaving his subordinates to do their jobs. “I hear congratulations are in order,” Nelson said to Killian before they could part ways.

Killian nodded. “Aye. It's a very happy turn of events.” He was a bit wary, wondering how his new circumstances would be taken. Would the crew be resentful?

“Will you be resigning?”

Killian shook his head. “No. I want to serve for as long as Her Majesty will have me.”

“Then I wish you happy. Her Highness is beautiful.”

“Yes, she is.” They went their separate ways, Killian below decks and Nelson above. He moved methodically through the bowels of ship, summoning various members of the crew. He received knowing smiles from many of them, the occasional clap on the back. It was quite the turn from how they normally greeted him. He tried to look stern—he was still Liam's first mate—but he couldn't help but feel a well of happiness in his chest. Perhaps his two loves could coexist after all.

At the appointed time, Killian took his place beside his brother, standing at attention. Liam looked solemn; he wasn't looking forward to this speech. One of their own had tried to assassinate their princess, the woman his brother loved. He had to be firm but understanding; there was enough fear and suspicion in the world. Liam cleared his throat and the lingering murmurs died off.

“Gentlemen, this is not an easy thing. As I'm sure many of you know, there has been some unexpected excitement on this mission. But I feel it is my duty to tell you exactly what happened and how it affects this crew going forward.” He looked from sailor to sailor as he calmly described Elsa's flight, the treachery of Prince Hans. Killian had to fight to hold his tongue as Liam told of Ian's crimes, his attack on Emma. The attack occasionally haunted his dreams; Emma wasn't the only one who was afraid to lose the one she loved.

There was a murmuring when Liam paused, but he soon regained their attention. “Ian currently resides in the Arendelle dungeon. Unless King David and Queen Snow deign otherwise, we will be transporting him back with us to Misthaven...in the brig. Let me be clear. This man is a traitor to his country. He attempted to murder the heir to the throne. He will be tried and punished according to the laws of the realm. I know he may have had friends among you. But as long as he is in my custody there will be no visits, save his daily bread and water. Violators of this order will join him in the brig. Is that understood?” There were nods along the rows. Liam allowed himself to relax a fraction. “Now, in happier news, I have the privilege to report that my brother, Lt. Jones, is engaged to be married. He proposed to Her Highness Princess Emma a few days ago and she has accepted. I expect you all to treat her with the appropriate respect when we transport her back to Misthaven.”

There was a tentative hand raised at the end of Liam's speech. “Ah, Captain?”

“Aye, sailor?”

“If you don't mind me askin'...when _are_ we goin' home?”

Liam shared a look with Killian. “Queen Elsa has asked the Princess to remain so she can host an engagement party for her. Her Highness also feels honor bound to stay until the Prince Hans situation has reached some sort of resolution. But I expect we'll set sail within a week or two.” He hoped it was closer to two; he wasn't ready to leave Elsa yet. But he couldn't let his selfish desire stand in the way of his duty. He would return to Elsa as soon as he could.

“Are we invited to the party, Lieutenant?” another man asked. Several men laughed.

Killian stepped forward. “That's a question for the captain,” he said, fighting a grin.

“Let's see what state the ship is in, Mr. Smith. I'll consider it.” He let that sink in for a minute, then nodded at Nelson. “Dismissed!” The crew snapped back to attention, then began to disperse, back to their jobs. Killian followed Liam back into the Captain's quarters.

“Was that necessary?” Killian demanded.

“What? Should I not share your happy news with the crew? Most of them probably knew already anyway.”

“I didn't see you proclaiming your romance with Elsa,” Killian grumbled.

“Had there been anything to report, I would have. I've served with many of these men for years, worked my way up. They deserve to know that there will be a time when I am no longer their captain. But I don't know when that will be.” He sat at his desk heavily.

“Have you talked to Elsa about it?”

Liam nodded. “Aye. She is aware of my intentions. Is it wrong of me to ask her before we depart? I don't want to leave her with any doubts. She's had too much of that in her life.”

Killian sat on the edge of the desk. “Remember when I wanted to wait? I had a plan. Return home, introduce myself to the King and Queen get their approval to simply _court_ Emma. But when you know what you want...there's no reason to wait. If this adventure has taught me anything, it's that anything can happen. Life is precious and you shouldn't waste it. You should seize happiness where you find it. Liam, if you're certain you want to spend your life with Elsa...tell her. Ask the question.” He smiled and scratched behind his ear. “I know for a fact that Emma is very excited to have Elsa as a sister in law.”

Liam laughed. “They're already sisters; we're just making it official.”

“Lucky us.”

“Indeed.”

* * *

Emma pushed open the partially hidden door, her package clutched tightly in her fist. She held it open for Elsa, who hurried in after her, nondescript cloak wrapped around her. They moved through the corridors as silently as they could, staying to the less frequented hallways until they reached the stairs. Emma had to stifle a giggle as Elsa swept off her cloak; her cheeks were still pink from the stern interrogation Blaire had given her. The older woman had been all too happy to replenish Emma's supply of tea, even though Emma still had enough for several weeks. She'd proven herself trustworthy. Even after explaining that Elsa was her dear friend—without names, of course—Blaire took her job seriously, making sure Elsa understood exactly what she was asking for and the responsibility that came with it.

“You okay, Elsa?” Emma asked, slipping off her own cloak. It was stifling in the heat of the morning. It was enough to almost make Emma wish for fall. Or for Elsa to cool things down a bit.

Elsa smiled sheepishly. “I think so?”

“It's okay to be nervous.”

Elsa laughed. “I...don't think I've done anything like that before. Sneaked out, wandered the town. It was...fun.”

Emma looped her arm through Elsa's. “Come on, let me show you how to brew this tea before our men come back.” They headed to Emma's rooms, ordering a kettle as they passed one of the servants. Once there, Emma hid the traveling cloaks in her wardrobe; no one would be the wiser to where their Queen had been.

Elsa was examining a book on Emma's side table, a light flush to her cheeks. “Oh. Oh my.”

Emma turned around. “What?” Then she saw the book in her friend's hand. “Oh, that.”

Elsa gingerly put it down. “It's...interesting.”

“It's not going to bite, Elsa. It's just a book.”

“Yeah, but it's about...”

“Sex? If things have progressed with Liam as far as I think, then you should be able to use the word.”

Elsa sat in the chair by the fireplace. “I know! I don't know what's wrong with me.” Liam made her feel so many things; it was like relearning her body. And he did it with such patience and tenderness and love...she was fully aware of how lucky she was. That was why she asked for Emma's help. Elsa wanted to take that last step. She wanted to commit to him fully before he left to fulfill his duty so he could return to her.

Emma sat on the couch across from her. “You were alone for years,” she replied gently. “It's not like I was anymore experienced than you. I just managed to sneak a lot of books out of our library.”

Elsa grinned. “Books from the library, huh?”

Emma nodded. “Yep. And trust me, some are better than others. But no book can really describe how it feels.”

Elsa bit her lip. “Do you regret it?”

Emma shook her head emphatically. “Even if my parents' didn't approve, I don't regret anything Killian and I have done together. I love him so much...I like being able to _show_ him.” Then she grinned. “Not to mention it's a _lot_ of fun.”

Elsa's flush deepened. “Yeah, it is. Not that we've done a _lot_ ,” she finished hurriedly.

“But you've done enough,” Emma said knowingly. Then she grew serious. “You know you don't have to, right? You're not doing this to make him happy?”

Elsa shook her head. “He doesn't even know,” she admitted. _“I_ want this. We've spent almost every night together since...I almost lost him. I wake up and he's there...I _like_ it. I like that when we touch he trusts me. I want to show him that I trust him too. Does that make sense?”

Emma nodded. She was about to reply when a serving girl brought the requested kettle and cups. After she left, Emma picked up Elsa's pouch and handed it to her. “It's going to be bitter,” she warned. “Nothing you can do about it though. Just have to grin and bear it.”

“That's comforting,” Elsa said dryly, pouring a tea leaves into the metal ball. She started to steep it carefully. “How strong should it be?”

“As strong as you can handle,” Emma advised. “Why take chances?”

“Good point.” Emma had already had her dose that morning at breakfast, so she made regular tea for herself. Elsa removed the ball and brought the cup to her lips, blowing on the steaming water to cool it a little. Steam rolled off the surface. “Do you think it works?”

Emma nodded. “I do. And I'm planning on drinking it until Killian and I are ready to have a family of our own.”

“Sounds like you have things figured out,” Elsa observed.

Emma shrugged. “I don't know about that. The big things I know. Like I want to marry him. And eventually I want a family. But he's promised to take me on a tour of the realms. And honestly, I'm too young to be a mother.”

Elsa smiled. “Like I said, you've got things figured out.”

“I don't know. Maybe things I wanted just crystallized with him? How else do you explain me falling in love with a sailor?”

Elsa laughed. “Fate?”

“I'll take that.”

Elsa finally took a sip of the tea, promptly making a face. Emma had undersold how bitter it was. “Ew.”

Emma cringed. “Sorry?”

Elsa sucked in a breath and gamely took another sip. “No, it's fine. I'll survive it.” She'd been through worse. She decided to change the subject. “So you and Killian...you've talked about children?”

Emma nodded “Yeah. In a few years. We want to travel. Then I think he wants to get his own ship, be a captain in his own right. I don't want to rob him of that chance.”

“But you'll miss him?” Elsa guessed.

“Of course. But I could never be that selfish. I think when we start our family he'll want to stay. Be there the way his own father wasn't.”

“Liam told me. That's so sad. About their mother.”

Emma twisted the ring on her finger. “I wish I could have met her.”

“Me too.” It was clear her memory was one the brothers cherished. Someday Elsa would ask more about her. If she was anything like her sons, she must have been a very special lady.

After they finished, they headed back up to the private family quarters to stash Elsa's pouch of tea. They were supposed to meet the Jones brothers, Kristoff and Anna for lunch, then they would be off to see the trolls. And Elsa could finally get some answers.

* * *

“Have a good morning?” Killian asked as they headed for the stables. He curled his fingers around Emma's; he'd missed her in the few hours they'd been apart.

She nodded. “Yeah. Everything went according to plan.”

Killian glanced at Liam and Elsa, walking ahead of them, talking quietly. “No trouble?”

“We were careful.” She tugged a little on his hand and they stopped. She tenderly kissed his cheek. “But I appreciate the concern.”

Killian cupped her cheek with his free hand. “I'm afraid there's always going to be a part of me concerned about your welfare, my love.”

She smiled softly, then leaned in and brushed her lips over his. “I know. It's one of the reasons I love you.”

He tugged her back for a longer, more passionate kiss. The others were ahead of them but they could wait. His fingers wove into her blonde tresses as she moaned softly. She backed them into the wall of the hidden passage, pressing herself flush against his body. He was warm and solid; she couldn't get enough. “Hmm, remember our first moment in this passage?”

She smiled. “Yeah. I think I like this one better.”

He pressed another kiss to her soft pliant lips. “As do I. But I think the others will miss us.”

She nodded. “We should go.” It took them another long moment of staring into each other's eyes before they could tear themselves away. Killian wondered if this amazing connection between them would fade, but gods, he hoped it didn't. There was nothing that could compare to the feel of her in his arms. Emma was unapologetic when they arrived in the stables. Liam, Elsa and Anna were already astride their horses; Kristoff was feeding a carrot to Sven. Anna beamed at them, under no illusions as to what had kept them. Killian felt his cheeks flush; even though their relationship was public knowledge, it was still disconcerting to be caught, so to speak.

“Easy, girl,” Emma murmured to her chosen mare. She stroked the horse's snout tenderly, soothing her.

“Need a hand, love?” Killian asked.

“Why certainly, lieutenant,” she said with a grin. She gathered her skirts and let Killian help her into the saddle. She gave his hand a little squeeze, taking in his pink cheeks. He was adorable when flustered; she'd always thought so. She may have brought out his commanding sexy side in the privacy of their rooms, but it was nice to see he was still her shy and proper lieutenant out of it.

After climbing into the saddle himself, he led them out to where the others waited. “Everyone ready?”

“Good of you to grace us with your presence,” his brother teased.

“Sod off, Liam.”

“Leave him alone,” Elsa chided gently. “We've got a long ride ahead of us.”

“Sorry, lass.”

“Follow us,” Anna said excitedly. “Or more specifically Sven. Kristoff!”

“Grand Pabbie's not going anywhere, sheesh,” Kristoff muttered. But Killian noticed the way the big man followed her with his eyes, the tender expression on his face. He was thoroughly besotted with the young princess.

Liam let the others pull ahead as he rode next to Elsa. “How are you feeling?”

She fiddled with the reigns. Now that her adventure with Emma was over, wariness was setting in. She needed answers, but she was afraid of what those answers were. “Scared,” she said honestly. “But I can't turn back.”

He was touched by her bravery; he knew how important this was to her. And ultimately to them as a couple. He sidled up beside her and reached over to squeeze her hand. “I'll be right beside you, I promise.”

Elsa smiled; his warm touch gave her strength. “I know.”

The group followed Anna and Kristoff, the latter riding Sven. Liam got the impression that didn't occur very often, judging by the way Kristoff spoke to the reindeer. It was the most unusual relationship between man and beast that Liam had ever seen, but he refrained from saying so. He genuinely liked Kristoff, the soft spoken man devoted to Anna, who Liam was beginning to love like a sister.

Liam raised a curious brow when they left the main road and headed into the forest. The path was only wide enough for them to pass single file; he thought it best to bring up the rear, a hand on his sword hilt. He wasn't expecting danger but they'd learned the hard way to be wary. Some of the low hanging trees meant he had to duck a little to pass, which made Elsa smile. Even though he felt silly, he was glad he could help put her at ease.

“Okay, this is where we get off,” Kristoff called, hopping off Sven. He helped Anna down from her horse, his large hands almost entirely spanning her waist. She smiled up at him, hands braced on his forearms.

The men tied up the horses to a couple of trees, while Sven pawed at the ground impatiently. “Be patient, buddy,” Kristoff said. He patted the reindeer fondly before leading the others down the even narrower path. There were some boulders blocking the path or causing it to divert. Elsa's boot got caught once on a gnarled root; they had to stop while Liam stooped to free her. She was wearing her green and black dress rather than the one made of shimmering ice; he liked it. He lightly stroked her calf before he released her, bringing a faint flush to hr cheeks.

“Liam,” she whispered sternly.

“Smile, Elsa,” he replied, unapologetic.

She did, blushing harder. The others were mere feet away, waiting patiently, and he was teasing her. Not letting her take herself too seriously, which was exactly what she needed. “Thank you, Captain.”

“It's no trouble, my Queen.” He smirked at her before releasing her and standing up. “Shall we?”

Elsa nodded. It was awkward given the narrowness of the trail, but she took his hand in hers, drawing strength from his presence. They followed the others deeper and deeper into the forest; it seemed like the path would never end. But finally the canopy of trees began to thin out; they were approaching a clearing.

Well, it would have been a clearing, save all the boulders scattered about.

“Grand Pabbie!” Anna called. “Anyone here?”

“Sorry to bother you, but we've got some questions,” Kristoff added. “The Queen is here!”

At that, a handful of the boulders began to stir; everyone but Anna and Kristoff jumped. Elsa's hand flew to her chest, her heart racing as she watched in fascination. The motion seemed to ripple out; the rocks large and small rolled around until they sprouted arms, legs and a variety of faces. Over a dozen pairs of eyes blinked up at them.

“Hello!” the trolls chorused around them. The four humans unaccustomed to this just looked at each other. They were a lot smaller than Elsa remembered, but then again, she'd been a child at the time. She started to step forward, book clutched to her chest, but Anna cut her off.

“Hi everyone! Listen, is Grand Pabbie around? My sister has some very important questions.”

Emma spied one of the smaller trolls on the outside of the ring go rolling away. The rest all started talking at once. It was difficult to keep track of them all.

“Guys!” Kristoff yelled. “Calm down, will you? This is important!”

The trolls all looked sheepish, but did as he asked. Anna made introductions for everyone, smiling as another small troll leaped into her hands. She hugged him (her? It was hard to tell) like an old friend. “I missed you too,” she said, gently setting the troll back on the ground.

Emma and Elsa knelt down and greeted a few of the braver trolls; Liam and Killian smiled fondly over their heads. Somehow neither was surprised by their ladies' willingness to make new friends. Elsa kept looking around, hoping that this Grand Pabbie could answer her questions.

They were startled by a low rumbling under their feet and the surrounding trolls leaped aside to make room for the large-ish boulder making its way toward them. Elsa and Emma stood abruptly, stepping back a little. The boulder came to a stop and unwound itself, leaving an older looking troll, his moss growing into a monk like outfit. He gave off the aura of being very wise.

“Queen Elsa,” he said in his rumbling low voice. “What brings you to our home?”

Elsa glanced at Anna, who nodded encouragingly. “You remember me?”

Grand Pabbie smiled. “Of course, child. You were very brave that night, so long ago.”

“I didn't feel brave.”

“You did what you could for your sister. It was an accident. I only wish we could have done more for you.”

“Like take my powers?” She hadn't meant to blurt it out like that, but after what she read in her father's journal, she had to admit it was a sensitive subject.

“Wherever would you get an idea like that, child?”

“My father kept a journal. Ever since the...accident, he was looking into my magic, where it comes from. How to...remove it.” Anna's face fell.

Grand Pabbie looked sad. “I tried to explain to your parents that learning to control your powers would be the best course. But they were frightened. The stronger your powers became, the more they worried that you would hurt someone or yourself. They were trying to protect you.”

“By keeping her confined to her room?” Emma snapped.

Grand Pabbie looked at her, unfazed by her outburst. “Hold out your hand,” he asked gently.

Emma huffed but did as he asked. The troll's hand was surprisingly soft against her skin as he turned her hand over. “You're afflicted too,” he said.

Emma snatched back her hand. “I'm _not_ 'afflicted,'” she said hotly. “I was born with magic, True Love magic.”

“I didn't mean it as an insult, child,” Grand Pabbie said serenely. “What you have is a gift.”

“But what about Elsa?” Anna asked. “We saw the family tree. Magic runs our family!”

“Magic is not inherently good or evil,” the troll said sagely. “It is how one uses it that determines it's true nature. I believe it may have been the fate of some of your ancestors that your parents feared so.”

“Is that what this is?” Elsa asked, kneeling down to his level. “We found this with the journal.” She handed him the book, written in the archaic language. Grand Pabbie turned the book over in his hands, sighing heavily.

“It's an old tale,” he said at last. “How it came to be in your father's possession, I do not know.”

“But what does it say?” Liam said impatiently. “Can it take Elsa's powers?”

Grand Pabbie shook his head. “If that is what your parents wished to accomplish, then they were destined to be disappointed. Power such as yours can not be taken, merely suppressed. But even that is not advisable because it will always work its way to the surface, often in destructive ways if one is not in control.”

Elsa sagged, unexpectedly relieved. Her powers were a part of her; she didn't want them gone. But her heart broke, knowing that the only way her parents felt she could be safe was to change who she was. Liam was beside her in an instant, arm wrapped around her.

“You care for her very much,” Grand Pabbie observed.

Liam nodded. “The book?”

Pabbie handed it back to Elsa. “It tells an old story among my people, the tale of the first Snow Queen. She cast a terrible curse on the land, the Curse of Shattered Sight. It caused great destruction, friends turning on each other, families.”

“How did they stop it?”

“The only way to end the curse was to kill the person who cast it,” Pabbie said sadly. “Only one person was immune to the curse, a girl named Gerda. She stole into the Snow Queen's palace and saved the land.”

“Gerda,” Anna said thoughtfully. “Like Mama.”

“Exactly,” Grand Pabbie said. “I believe your family is descended from her; the kingdom was so grateful that she was declared Queen by acclimation, or so the story goes.”

Elsa looked down at the book. “Could you...translate this for me? I'd like to read the story.”

“Certainly, child.” He waved his hand over the book, the markings morphing into words they recognized. “If Gerda is your ancestor, you have done her proud, Elsa. And you, Anna. Arendelle is in good hands.”

“Thank you, Grand Pabbie,” Elsa said sincerely. “This means a lot to me.”

“We should _learn_ from our past not shun it,” he said. “It is only then that we become the best we can be.”

Elsa smiled and thanked him again. She stood, holding the book to her chest. “I'm ready to go.”

“Very well, lass.” Liam kissed her brow and offered his arm. She took it and he led her back toward the path. Anna and Kristoff said goodbye and followed, with Emma and Killian bringing up the rear.

“Emma?”

She turned, frowning. She still wasn't sure how she felt about the troll. “Yes?”

Pabbie stepped up to her. “You have a kind heart,” he said. “A loving heart. Let it guide through the trials to come.”

“Trials?”

“Every life has its share of trials. Some may be less severe than others. But how we react to them tell us who we truly are.”

“Um, thanks. I think.”

Pabbie laughed, low and booming. “We'll meet again, Emma. In much happier circumstances.”

Emma nodded warily and turned back to Killian. “Come on, let's get out of here.” He took her hand, nodding in agreement, following the others down the path. “Weird, huh?”

Killian smiled. “Perhaps. But the troll was right about you. You do have a good heart, love.”

Emma blushed. “Do you think it's true? About Elsa's family?”

“I don't see why it wouldn't be. I've learned not to discount anything since meeting you. But as the old troll said, it doesn't have to define her. Elsa is her own person.”

“Yeah, I guess you're right.” They followed the path back to the horses and Sven, who was pawing the ground impatiently. Emma smiled at Kristoff's efforts to calm him. “Everything okay?”

Kristoff sighed. “Yeah, he's just upset we left him behind. Give me a minute.”

Emma walked over to Elsa. “You okay?”

She nodded. “I think so. I don't agree with what they tried to do, but I think they did it out of love. But I want my powers. I'm not afraid anymore.” She waved her hand, an ice statue of Grand Pabbie appearing a few feet away.

Emma nodded, happy for her friend. They hugged, Elsa continuing to hold her by the shoulders. “Are _you_ okay?”

“Yeah, why wouldn't I be?”

“You were very...emphatic,” she observed.

Emma half smiled. “Yeah, well, sometimes I don't think before words come out. Especially when it comes to my family.”

“And that, dearest Emma, is why we all love you.” They hugged again, laughing. The ladies mounted their horses and now that Sven was appeased, Kristoff led them back through the forest to the main road. Anna chattered away, lightening the mood for everyone. Emma felt it, hope that everything would be okay. Sure, Grand Pabbie talked about trials, but as long as they stuck together she had faith they could get through it.

As they got back to the main road, Emma spotted a bird flying around in circles. She held out her arm and the bird fluttered down and alighted on her forearm. Her heart began to race as she spotted the letter tied to its leg. “Oh gods.”

“Emma?”

“It's the reply from my mother.”

“Oh!” Killian was at her side in a moment, a mixture of hope and apprehension on his face. He was a little concerned about her parents' reaction to their sudden engagement.

Emma slipped the scroll off and let the bird take off. She clutched it to her chest. “Uh, could we have some time?” she asked the group. She wanted to share the moment with Killian...alone. Whatever it said, they would deal with it.

“Sure.” Elsa offered a supportive smile; Liam nodded. “We'll see you at dinner?”

Emma nodded. “Definitely.” She turned to Killian. “Follow me?”

“Anywhere, love.” He kicked his horse into a trot, following where she led. It took him a few minutes to figure out where she was headed. But the familiar landscape surrounding their secluded lake began to take shape. He could only imagine what she was thinking and feeling. What would they do if her parents refused to acknowledge their engagement? He didn't want to cause a rift with her parents; they were her family. When they arrived at the glade, he dismounted and tethered his horse, watching her do the same. They clasped hands, walking to the lake's edge. The familiar setting was already soothing her worries; they had happy memories of this place. That's why she chose it.

“Remember the last time we were here?”

“We went skating with my brother and Elsa. You healed my bruise.”

“You blushed through it.”

He smiled. “Well, a beautiful princess was touching me. I was easily flustered back then.” It was less than a month ago. So much had changed in a very short time.

Emma slipped her arm around his waist, leaned her head on his shoulder. “I like that you're still sometimes easily flustered.”

He kissed her hair. “Are we avoiding the letter?”

“Maybe.”

“Scared?”

Her fingers tightened on his hip. “I just want them to support my choice.”

“We won't know until we read it the letter.”

“I hate when you're right.”

“No, you don't.” He put his arms around her, allowing her to lean against him. “I promised you that I would do whatever it takes to earn your parents' approval for us, my love. I meant it.”

“I know. But this is my choice. _You're_ my choice.”

His lips found hers in a tender kiss. “Let's see it. Whatever it is, we'll face it together.”

Emma nodded and stepped back. She waved her hand, conjuring a blanket and some cushions out of thin air. Once they were settled—her back to his chest—she unraveled the scroll.

_Emma and Killian,_

_I must say that I am surprised at your recent letter. Surprised but not disappointed. Emma, you have always done things your own way; I flatter myself in thinking that perhaps you get that from me. I hope we have instilled in you the courage to follow your heart. In that spirit, I wish you all the happiness in the world. Killian, I am honored to welcome you to our family and am eager to get to know you once you and Emma return._

_Your father has requested we hold off on the formal announcement of your engagement until your 21 st birthday. He is still not thrilled about how events have come to pass, but I assure you I am working on him. He loves you, Emma. I'm sure he'll come around. By all means, enjoy the party Elsa is planning; it is very generous of her. But after that, hurry home. We miss you._

_All my love, Mama_

Emma sniffed when she finished reading. She felt so close to her mother right then, even though she hadn't seen her in weeks. Abruptly, Emma wished she were home so she could hug her mother tight and tell her how much her approval meant to her.

“Emma?”

She laughed at the concern in his voice. Her lieutenant, always looking out for her. “I'm okay.”

“When is your birthday?”

“Near the end of October. The twenty third. I think Papa just wants to get to know you first.” She turned. “Are you disappointed?”

“No! Gods, no. I'm merely thankful that your mother doesn't wish to have me keel hauled.”

“I think Papa is the one you have to worry about,” she teased. “But I'll protect you.”

He made a face. “I can handle it.”

She cupped his cheek. “I know you can.”

“So we have about eight weeks between now and your birthday,” he observed.

“Elsa should be hearing from the Southern Isles soon.”

“I'm not sure every realm is as well versed in bird messages as you.”

“You'd be surprised. If it was my family member, I'd want to reply as soon as possible. Didn't you say it takes three weeks to get there by ship?”

“That's with a good tailwind. Elsa sent her message two weeks ago.”

“I still think she could get a response by the party. If she does, then I'd feel okay about leaving. I'm sure Liam will be eager to get back.”

“I'm going to miss him. But I'm thrilled he's found happiness with Elsa. I think...I think he's going to formally propose. Soon.”

“That's exciting.” Emma brought one of his hands to her lips. “We'll visit as often as we can. And they can come visit us. Elsa's never been to Misthaven.”

“Well, we know they're coming for our wedding.”

“Hmm, that sounds nice. Mama will want to make it a big formal affair.”

“You are heir to the throne, lass. You deserve a wedding fit for a Queen.”

“As long as you're there, none of that matters.”

“There isn't anywhere else I want to be.”

“Can we stay here for a while? I kinda wanna be alone with you; it's been a pretty hectic few days.”

“We can stay as long as you wish.” Killian rearranged the cushions so they could lay side by side and just enjoy each other's company. They talked about the places they wanted to visit on their honeymoon, how King David would react when they arrived home, plans for the future. They were never far apart, sharing little comforting touches and toe curling kisses. Emma even convinced Killian to sit at the edge of the lake and soak their feet in the cool water, as it was still quite warm.

“I can't believe you rolled your pants up, rather than just take them off.”

“We're in the middle of the forest. A little decorum, love.” Killian smiled at her; his jacket and waistcoat had been shed a while ago. It was just a little too warm for that many layers.

Emma kicked her feet in the water. “Decorum is for the palace.”

He eyed her bare legs, her skirts bunched halfway up her thighs. “You just enjoy breaking the rules.”

“Yep.” She saw him watching her, so she raised her arms up and stretched out, her back arching. “It's even more fun when you have a partner in crime.”

He scooted closer. “That so? And just what do you look for in said partner?”

Abruptly Emma stood up, splashing him a little. “Someone who can keep up!” And she dashed off, barefoot in the grass, skirts held high in her hands. Killian cursed and moved to follow, praying neither of them stepped on a stray pebble or worse. For the first few minutes, it was hardly fair, as Emma would disappear in a cloud of white smoke every time he got close to her. At last he caught her around the waist before she could poof away. They burst into giggles as Killian backed her into a tree.

“How did I do?” he asked, lips brushing her cheek. His eyes flitted between her eyes and her cleavage; it was straining against her gown as she panted for air.

Emma gripped his biceps, shivering under his gaze. “You got there in the end.”

“And do I get a reward?”

“Who said anything about a reward?”

“Or perhaps the test isn't over yet?” he asked with a devilish smirk. “Does the princess require further proof of my worthiness?” He lowered his head to kiss her racing pulse, the delicate curve of her throat. Her eyes fluttered shut as warmth spread from his lips on her skin. He moved lower, across her chest, the hollow of her throat, the swell of her breast. She keened, arching into him.

“Oh gods.”

“Tell me you want me, princess.”

She nodded, clinging to his shoulders. “Please.”

Killian coaxed her eyes open before covering her mouth with his. His fingers slipped behind her, deftly loosening the laces of her dress and the corset underneath. A few more ties in the front and her breasts spilled into his palms, freed from the restrictive fabric. “Bloody hell.”

“Don't stop,” she whispered, reaching for his pants. She didn't care they they were in the middle of the forest, rutting against a tree. She just needed him to keep touching her. She fumbled with the buttons of his fly, Killian rolling and pinching her nipples between nimble fingers. Want trickled down her spine, her core clenched, aching for him. She let out a whine of impatience before finally freeing him, relishing his deep groan when she took him into her hand.

“Fuck, just like that,” he growled, rocking into her touch. “Touch me, just like that.”

She found his mouth, kissing him hard. “I need you. Right here. Right now. Please, Killian.”

“Bloody _fuck_.” The last place he'd ever expected to have her was against a tree in the middle of the forest but he was too far gone to care. He shoved his pants over his hips, then yanked her skirts up. It took longer than either liked—there was too much fabric—but when he found her bare thighs they both moaned. He rubbed her through her panties, which were soaked through. He managed to jerk them aside before urging her to hop up. “Legs around me, Emma.”

She let go of his cock and grabbed his shoulders, using the leverage to wrap her legs around his trim waist. Thick cock came into contact with swollen wet flesh and Emma moaned. “Oh please, oh please, oh please,” she panted. She was rocking against him wantonly, desperate for friction.

It took him a few tries but finally he found the proper angle. He slid inside her in one swift thrust, kissing her to swallow her keening cry. There was no magical barrier this time; things were too quick, too heated to remember it. It was just them, fucking against a tree in the forest. Where anyone could find them. Could see him sullying the princess, hear her cries. Emma clutched at him, whispering filthy things in his ear as he fucked her, making him crazy with need.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he panted, hands under her ass, holding her up. She tightened her legs around his hips, heels digging into the small of his back. “So bloody wet for me, love.”

She nodded, the pressure building quickly. She loved seeing him lose control, where he just needed her as badly as she did him. Her nipples rubbed the linen of his shirt deliciously; she shivered. She met him thrust for thrust, the fabric of her skirt partially muting the sound of their skin slapping together. “So close, Killian,” she breathed. “Please!”

He slipped a hand between them, tearing a little at her petticoats in his haste. “Hold on to me,” he warned, finally finding her swollen nub. Her nails dug into his shirt, the pressure coiling tighter and tighter. She gasped raggedly, desperate to fall. The dam burst suddenly, stealing what little breath she had. Emma buried her face in his shoulder, muffling her cry of completion. She was shaking in his hold but he kept going, chasing his own high. Her orgasm seemed to go on and on and on as he rocked into her, stars popping behind his eyes as he jerked and exploded inside her heat. He was so deep that she felt it, even though it was all she could do to hold on. Killian breathed her name reverently, leaning them more heavily against the tree. “Am I hurting you?”

She shook her head weakly. “No.”

“Thank the gods.” His legs were a bit wobbly, so they stayed there until he caught his breath. Gently, he let her down, lips brushing her brow. “Alright there, lass?”

She smiled. “Fine.” She cupped his cheeks and kissed him. “Perfect even.”

“That was reckless.”

“Like we haven't been before?”

He chuckled. “True.” He helped her rearrange her clothing, but no matter what they did she wore the smile of the thoroughly ravished. He couldn't stop his own grin because he was the one who made her that way. After fixing his trousers, he glanced around. “We should get back.”

“I should probably change before dinner too.”

He brushed away some loose bark from the back of her gown. “Aye. Best not to let anyone suspect us.”

Emma threaded her fingers through his as they walked back to the lake. They replaced their boots and stockings; Emma did away with the blankets and cushions. They followed the sun back to the castle, ready to let the rest of their family in on the good news from Misthaven.

* * *

“Is this the one you were looking for, Elsa?” Liam asked, holding up a jewelry box. Ever since hearing that Emma's parents approved of her sudden engagement, Elsa had been thinking about a proper gift. And she roped Liam into helping her search.

Her eyes lit up. “Yes! Thank you.” She took it carefully from his hands and went to sit at her mother's desk. She still sometimes had trouble thinking of it as hers. Liam followed, shucking his waistcoat and dropping it to the floor. They'd become quite comfortable in each other's presence of late, like a real couple. Not that they weren't before, but Liam had to admit he loved every bit of progress Elsa made. And it seemed to make her happy, which was all he wanted.

“What are you looking for?” he asked.

Elsa lifted the lid. “There was a locket my mother owned; I remember it from when I was very small. Silver, in the shape of a heart.”

“And you want to give it to Emma?” He stood behind her, lightly rubbing her shoulders, soothing her.

“Maybe.” She bit her lip. “Or perhaps I could make something?”

“Such as?”

She looked over her shoulder. “Well, I do have magic, you know.”

“Aye, that you do. And I'd wager she'd appreciate such a gift even more than a family heirloom.”

Elsa caught one of his hands in hers and kissed his palm. “I'll give it a try.” She focused, holding her hands a few inches apart. Aside from her ice palace (which she really wanted to show Liam at some point), she hadn't created much with her magic, certainly not anything as delicate as a necklace. But she was learning to trust her instincts and slowly the strands of ice crystallized in between her hands. A brief flash and there was a long chain between her fingers, a string of five snowflakes in the middle. The center flake was the largest, the others growing smaller on either side. Best of all, no snowflake was the same. “Wow,” she said in awe.

Liam smiled, stooping to kiss her hair. “It's perfect. I'm sure she'll adore it.”

Elsa smiled and laid the gift aside, intending to wrap it later. “Now that that's done, however shall we spend our evening?”

He took in her playful grin and he swore his heart threatened to burst with love for her. “I'm sure we'll think of something.”

Elsa stood, her hands splayed on his chest. “Does it involve my bed?”

“As a matter of fact, it does.” He bent down to kiss her, arms wrapping around her waist and lifting her to his level. She screeched, feet dangling in midair. Liam slid one arm under her legs and carried her bridal style the remaining few feet to the bed. Once she was settled on the edge, he knelt down to remove her boots and stockings, lips kissing every patch of skin he exposed. “This is the first time I've undressed you,” he observed, kneading one of her calves.

“Huh?” Her skin was tinging; it was hard to focus on his words.

Liam chuckled. “This is my first time truly undressing you,” he said again, tugging on her skirt.

“Is that good?”

“I do love that shimmering dress, but I have to admit to wishing for this.” He kissed his way up her legs, parting them so he could nip at her inner thighs. She carried a few of his love bites on her skin, something that made him swell with pride. He licked and kissed each one and Elsa moaned loudly. The sound went directly to his cock and he groaned. He wanted to feel her so badly.

He adjusted himself in his trousers before yanking down her panties. Elsa shivered, fingers gripping the sheets. “Please,” she panted.

“Hmm, you like this?” he murmured, tongue darting out to lick her.

“Yes!”

“Can't get enough of your taste, sweetheart.” He spread her wide, tongue licking a stripe through her slit. He circled her clit, already so familiar with her body. He looked forward to unlocking more of its secrets.

“Oh _gods_ ,” Elsa breathed, suddenly thankful that the closest staff was at the other end of the hall. And they had strict orders not to disturb her unless it was an emergency. She was sure the whole castle could hear her if she screamed too loud.

Liam hummed, lapping at her arousal. The vibration teased her and she squirmed, trying to get more. She was slowly figuring out what her body needed and he enjoyed giving it to her. He slid a single digit into her heat, moving it slowly in and out of her. “You're so warm,” he whispered, kissing her mound. “Love it.”

“Uhng,” she moaned, hips rocking off the mattress. He was teasing her, drawing it out and she didn't like it. “Liam, please!”

“Shh, I've got you.” He added a second finger, then a third, wanting to get her accustomed to the sensation. She moaned at the way he stretched her, his breath hot on her flushed skin. Then he began sucking on her clit in earnest, sending her spiraling into orgasm in an embarrassingly short time. She clenched around his fingers and he had to grit his teeth not to come on the spot. All he could think about was her body gripping his cock in the same manner.

When she could breathe again, Elsa raised her head. “Liam?”

“'M here, lass.”

“Something wrong?”

He stood and stretched out beside her on the bed. “Just thinking things I shouldn't.”

“Like what?”

He sighed. “Like how much I want to make love to you.” He glanced away. “I don't want push you, Elsa. I'm happy the way things are, I hope you believe that.”

She smiled and pressed a finger to his lips. “It might surprise you to know that I want that too. A lot.” She cupped his cheek, deciding to take a chance. “In fact, that's what Emma and I were up to this morning.”

Liam looked confused. “Uh, how's that?” He wasn't sure how comfortable he was with Emma knowing about the intimate nature of he and Elsa's relationship. Perhaps it was a woman thing. Or the fact that the two women trusted each other implicitly.

Briefly, Elsa explained, leaving out as many details about Emma as she could. However, Liam was smart, surely he'd figure things out. She saw the moment he did, his eyes going wide with realization, then shaking his head quickly to dismiss the image. Logically, he knew his brother was an adult, but he didn't need or want such things in his head. “Oh bloody hell.”

“Are you upset?”

That made him frown further. “Why would I be upset?” He covered her hand with his. “Elsa, this is your choice. To quote my brother, I trust you to know your own mind.”

Abruptly, Elsa leaned over and kissed him deeply. “I love you so much, Liam.”

“As I love you. You're sure this is what you want?” She nodded. “And you said seven days?” She nodded again. It appeared he'd be taking his brother's advice sooner than he thought. He had a betrothal to plan.

But for the moment, he put that out of his mind. Instead, he focused on Elsa, pulling her to settle on top of him so he could finish undressing her. She giggled, her lips nibbling on his neck. Methodically, he divested her of her clothes and let her do the same for him. They slid to the center of the huge bed, kissing and touching, Elsa's sighs of pleasure filling the room. The candlelight played over her pale skin and Liam followed the path with his lips and tongue, tracing her delicate curves.

“Liam...I want to touch,” Elsa breathed, fingers tugging a little on his curls.

“Of course, my Queen.” He flopped on his back and allowed her free reign over his body. She started with his chest, scratching her nails through his wiry chest hair, tracing the planes of his muscles. She kissed her way down, trying to remember all those little places that made his breath catch. He was panting by the time she took him into her hand, stomach trembling with barely restrained desire. _“Elsa.”_

“Can I try something?”

“Anything. I'm entirely yours.”

She flushed and released him. Then she moved to straddle his hips. He was about to protest but then her slick flesh came into contact with his erection and all coherent thought flew out of his head. He imagined her like this so many times; his imagination was clearly feeble. Elsa had caught a glimpse of this in Emma's book and felt bold, bolder than she had in a very long time. Liam had shown her in his Captain's quarters how to rock against him and she put that to use, rolling her hips experimentally, finding a rhythm that soon had him gasping. Liam grasped one of her hands tightly, adoration shining in his blue eyes.

“Is this...good?”

Liam groaned. “Bloody trying to kill me, lass. Don't you dare stop.” Her slick flesh rubbed him perfectly, not that it mattered. It was _Elsa_. And she was giving him an extraordinary gift. With his free hand he found her clit, stroking it in deft circles, causing her to jerk in surprise, a gush of fluid coating him. “Fuck.”

Elsa shivered, trying to maintain her pace. “Liam, I...oh gods...oh gods!”

“Just like that, Elsa. Just a little more. I'll catch you.” She nodded hard, rocking faster, moaning as she felt him move under her too. They came together, Liam grunting her name as his seed shot over his belly. Elsa was trembling, whimpering, the orgasm even more powerful than her first. True to his word, he caught her as she sagged, spent. Carefully, he moved her to lay on her back before sagging back into the mattress himself. He found her hand, giving it a squeeze as they slowly recovered. “Elsa?” he said at last.

“Hmm?”

“Still with me?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.” He dragged himself up and went to basin by the bed. He cleaned himself up before returning. He found Elsa already dozing off. He smiled, brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear. After blowing out the candles, he turned down the coverlet and woke her long enough to join him under it. He kissed the crown of her head when she settled on his chest, wondering just how in the hell he was going to properly ask his Queen to become his wife.

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I adjusted me username to be closer to my Tumblr URL. But I'm still me! Second, this chapter includes some menstrual sex, just to warn you. Also lots of Frozen Jewel. Enjoy!

Emma woke with a start. “Ugh.” Her knees came up instinctively to combat the pain in her belly. She felt Killian nearby, warm and peaceful; it was very early. She tried to go back to sleep but it hurt too much. After a few minutes, she carefully crawled out of the bed, so as not to disturb him. Fortunately, Emma knew his room well by now and she made her way to the chamber pot. Her movements were pained and sluggish; it was disorienting.

It wasn't until she was cleaning herself up that she realized what was wrong.

“Damn it,” she swore, scowling at the strained rag. Her courses had arrived.

She crumpled the rag in her hand; she couldn't leave it in Killian's room. He didn't need to deal with this. She was naked, something that seemed foolish now. She glanced to Killian, gnawing on her lip. She didn't want to wake him; it was far too early. Instead, she skimmed a light kiss to his brow and padded through the magic door between their rooms.

She busied herself with her linens and wrapping herself up in a warm robe. She curled up in a chair, holding her belly; with her recent happiness, she'd somehow forgotten how uncomfortable her cramps were. The first time this happened to her, she'd been terrified, not understanding what was happening. Her mother had taken her of her personally, explaining in hushed tones. Her cramps weren't crippling but they certainly were annoying. Usually, she soldiered through it...how was she going to explain to Killian?

She started making notes of the things she needed, starting with a very hot bath. Soaking in the hottest water she could stand eased her discomfort, got her ready for the day. She'd been taking baths almost every day since she and Killian began sleeping together, calling for another wouldn't be unusual. The rest of the castle would be stirring in another hour or so; she'd ask then.

Killian rolled over, hand reaching out. He frowned sleepily when he discovered the bed beside him was empty. The sheets were cold, but the pillow was still imprinted with Emma's presence. He blinked in the semi dark room, seeking her. She wasn't there, which worried him. He pushed the blankets down, heart racing as it always did when it came to Emma's well being. She'd worked her way into his core; he couldn't be calm until he knew she was safe.

Once he determined definitively that she was _not_ in their room, he yanked on some trousers and opened the magic door. He snarled when he saw that she wasn't in her bedroom. He burst into the sitting room, coming up short when he spotted her in one of the armchairs, curled up in a tiny ball. “Emma? Love, what's wrong?”

She turned her head, feeling guilty at the concern in his voice. She hadn't meant to worry him. “Hey, sailor.”

He bent down in front of the chair, taking one of her hands in his. “Sorry. I woke and you were gone.”

“I didn't mean to worry you, Killian. I just didn't feel well.”

“Anything I can do?”

She squirmed uncomfortably. He knew her body in ways no one else did, but she still felt a little embarrassed. “No. It's nothing a very hot bath won't help.”

His brow knitted in confusion. “I'm not sure I follow. Are you ill?”

She winced, her belly cramping again. “It's, uh, a woman thing?”

He inhaled sharply, blue eyes going wide. “Ah.” He flushed. “Your courses?”

She smiled weakly. “Did you read about them in a book?”

“Not as such. What little I know comes from my brother actually.”

Emma laughed, which made her wince. “Ow.”

“Are you _sure_ there isn't anything I can do?”

“Hold me?”

He smiled warmly. “Of course.” She was wrapped up in a robe; he was in trousers. He stood and lifted her up; Emma immediately snuggled into his chest. He kissed her hair as he settled them back into the chair. “Better?”

“Hmm, a little.”

“Does it hurt?”

She nodded. “Some days are worse than others. First day is usually the worst though, pain wise.”

“How long does it last?”

“For me? About four or five days. I can sleep in here.”

He frowned. “Is there something wrong with our bed?”

She looked up at him. “It's, um, a little messy? You shouldn't have to deal with that.”

“Emma, we're planning on getting married. Your health _is_ something I should 'deal' with.” He smoothed his fingers over her brow. “I want to be your partner, love. In every way.”

Emma felt her heart clench; words couldn't describe how much she loved this man. “I might be cranky sometimes. And there's, you know, blood. Sure you're up for that?”

“I am an officer in Her Majesty's Navy, princess. Blood doesn't scare me. As for your moods...I'm in this for the long haul. No sense in trying to frighten me off now.”

Emma reached up and cupped his cheek, urging his lips down to hers. She sighed happily as they kissed, a gentle brush of lips that neither was eager to break. “Hm, that helps a lot,” she teased.

“Maybe we should keep doing it then.”

She shifted her seat, ignoring her discomfort. Killian made her feel good, made her _happy_. She'd never been around anyone who wasn't her family who was solely devoted to _her_ and her happiness. She cupped his cheeks and covered his mouth with hers in a slow languid kiss that curled her toes. Killian rubbed her back, still hoping to ease her pain. Her breathing hitched as she melted into him. His touch was magic, making her forget the pain.

The only thing that could break their bubble was a knock on the door. Killian groaned. “Can you stall them while I duck back into our room?”

“Why? People know we're together, Killian.”

“Aye but I still think we should be a little discreet.”

“I'm not ashamed.”

He stroked her cheek. “Neither am I. But we've talked about this. You're still the princess, sweetheart. Until we're married, do you want people gossiping about us?”

Another knock stopped her replying. “Just a minute!” she called. “Fine. Leave me.”

He kissed her pout. “I'll be back the _moment_ the serving girls are gone.” He eased her off his lap and stood, dashing off for the magic door. Emma opened the door as soon as he was gone, allowing the servants to bring in the steaming water and bronze tub. It took almost twenty minutes to fill the tub to her satisfaction, then she ushered them out. When she re-entered the bedroom, Killian was already there.

“You know, this plan would work better if it looked like my bed had actually been slept in,” she muttered as she stepped into his arms.

“Plausible deniability? If asked, they can confirm that I _wasn't_ here. Perhaps you fell asleep on the couch,” he argued playfully.

“Or we can just trust them to keep their mouths shut.” She knew he was just trying to protect her, but they were betrothed now. Nothing they did was wrong. “I'm not saying I want them to see us _in_ bed together. That's our space.” She smoothed her hands over his chest, still delightfully bare. “Although, on second thought, maybe it's better they don't see _this._ Because this is mine.”

He grinned; he loved this side of her. “I've always been yours, love. Even before we met.”

She stood up on her toes and kissed him, letting out a satisfied moan as his arms came around her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, melting into him. “I love you, Killian.”

“And I you, Emma. More than I can ever tell you.”

She smiled. “I know exactly what you mean.”

“Ready for our bath?”

She flushed. “You don't have to join me.”

He rolled his eyes. “Did you miss the part where I'm in this for the long haul, darling?” He rubbed the small of her back. “Besides, I bet a massage with help with the pain.”

He'd just argue until she gave in; she had to admit that a massage sounded wonderful. “Okay. But don't say I didn't warn you.”

“Duly noted.” He released her and began to shuck his trousers while she unbelted her robe. She couldn't look at him while she slipped off her underwear and tossed the sodden dirty rags into a basket. When she turned back, he was already in the tub, silently waiting for her. Emma took a deep breath and got in, trying to will herself into not being embarrassed. From what her mother had told her, this wasn't something men wanted to be around, so Killian's eagerness to help was confusing her.

But she didn't want to be alone either.

“Is it just me or this a touch hotter than our usual bath?” Killian asked casually, arms coming around her as she leaned back against his chest.

“Is it too hot?” It felt like heaven on her aching belly; it felt like she could breathe again.

“Is it helping?”

“Yes.”

“Then it's perfect.”

“Killian...”

“Hush, love. Do you know how much of a luxury these baths are for me? There's very little water for washing on board the ship, as you know. Even when we are in port...bathing isn't exactly a priority on a lieutenant's salary.”

She turned at the waist to see his face. There was no embarrassment, only concern and understanding. “I guess I never thought about it like that.”

He kissed the apple of her cheek. “And why would you? You're the Crown Princess of Misthaven.”

“I know, but if I'm going to be Queen, I should know things like that. Mama says that everyone should be treated with respect. I don't want to be treated differently because I'm royal. I could just as easily be a peasant.”

“I don't think you get a say in that, lass. There will always be people who only see your title and not the incredible woman behind it. The fact that you _want_ to understand your subjects, regardless of station, will make you a great Queen. I know it.”

“How?”

“Because I've yet to see you fail. I'm ready to go on that journey with you, Emma. At your side.”

“I don't want to do it without you, Killian. Not ever.”

“We're going to be happy together for a very long time. Husband and wife.” He brought her wet fingers to his lips, kissing just above his mother's ring on her finger. “We'll raise a family. We'll grow old together, lass.”

Water splashed over the edges of the bronze tub; Emma straddled his hips, mouth descending on his. He let out a surprised oomph but didn't protest. In seconds he was kissing her back, hands slipping below her waist under the water. His thumbs rubbed circles into her lower back as they kissed; Emma's fingers dove into his hair, anchoring herself to him. She believed in his promise so strongly; her heart skipped a beat whenever he spoke of their future. She wanted it so badly, to live a life filled with love and joy, shared with a man as good as Killian. She'd dreamt of deep passionate love and had been lucky enough to find it in the person of her shy lieutenant.

Killian groaned into her kisses, letting her have her way with him. He knew she was hurting, so he didn't expect anything, but he was somewhat helpless to stop his body's reaction to her wet and naked in his lap, kissing him like the air she needed to breathe. His cock stiffened in the warm water, the flesh sensitive as water swirled around it. “Bloody hell,” he gasped.

Emma pulled back, frowning. “What is it?”

He sighed. “It's nothing, lass.”

Emma noticed the blown pupils in his cobalt blue eyes. “Oh. Sorry?”

“Just give me a few minutes, I'll be fine.”

Seeing him aroused always did things to her. It made her ache for him. It took her a moment to realize that her cramps had dulled and the ache she felt was for him and not due to her traitorous body. Carefully, she found his hands and brought them up to her breasts. His touch was warm and wet; her nipples hardened instantly, a shudder racing down her spine. “Or maybe we don't have to wait?” she suggested, biting her lip nervously.

“Emma, we don't have to do anything, not if your in pain.”

She lowered herself over the ridge of his shaft, gently rolling her hips. He moaned appreciatively. “I feel good right now.” She encouraged him to fondle her breasts. “I always feel good when you're touching me.”

Killian shivered visibly, his eyes falling closed. She was going to be the death of him one of these days. “Don't bloody say things like that,” he hissed, trying to maintain some semblance of control.

Emma licked a path up his neck. She loved the way the muscles played under his skin. Right now, she felt amazing, desire coursing through her. Perhaps it was a balm to her discomfort? If so, she would happily indulge in the treatment. “Like what? How good it feels when you're inside me?” she whispered into his ear. “Or how much I love it when you start slow, dragging your cock almost all the way out then filling me again? And again? And again? Until neither of us can stand it and you take me hard and fast? Or when I ride you? Up and down, up and down, going so, so deep, Killian. Gods.”

He was _quivering_ under her, practically vibrating with the need to take her, possess her, brand her as _his._ All those filthy delicious words coming from his princess's lips was enough to undo him. He sucked in a ragged breath. “Be very sure, Emma,” he growled. “Because I will fuck you just like that.”

She almost sobbed in relief, crushing her mouth to his. “Please,” she begged. “I need you.”

“Up.” Emma stood, water splashing, Killian following her. His cock bobbed against his stomach, red and throbbing. He spun her around and bent her at the waist, kicking her legs wider apart. They were restricted by the tub, but they made due. Emma shivered, waiting for him to push inside her aching core. Killian teased them for a moment, rubbing himself over her round pert ass cheek before lining up and entering her slowly, just as she asked. Their moans of pleasure echoed in the room; Emma clenched around him involuntarily.

“Gods,” she hissed, gripping the edges of the tub. Any lingering discomfort was gone, washed away by her intense desire for this man. Pain was the furthest thing from her mind at the moment.

“So fucking hot,” Killian groaned, shaking as he slowly pulled out until just the tip remained. He held her by the hips as he thrust, in, out, in, out, in, out, agonizingly slowly so she could feel every inch inside her heat. Emma mewled and tried to thrust back onto him, but he held her steady, giving her what she so eloquently desired. His body was coiled tight, the threads of his orgasm building but he ignored it for her pleasure. “Is this what you wanted?”

“Oh yes,” she breathed. “Feels so _good_.”

“Fuck,” he cursed, taking her a little harder. She groaned in response and he did it again. “Tell me you're close, love.”

“More,” she cried. _“Harder_ , Killian!”

He grunted, hips thrusting hard to hers. He bent over her back for more leverage, trying to brace his feet in the water. She was so hot and tight around him; he wasn't going to last. “Touch yourself,” he panted. “Need to feel you come.”

Emma let go of the tub with one hand and found her swollen clit with shaking fingers. Her walls began to flutter; she was right on the edge. She circled her sensitive flesh once, twice, before the full wave of orgasm washed over her. She screamed, as Killian's fingers dug into the soft flesh of her hips, branding her. Killian didn't even try to hold on, pulsing wetly inside her tight sheath, whispering her name like a prayer. “Emma, Emma, Emma.”

They went still, harsh pants the only sound. Killian felt Emma's legs wobble and he inexpertly lowered them back into the bath, landing with a thump. He groaned but held her steady. “Love?”

Emma sighed. “I'm okay.”

“Sure?”

She felt _wonderful_ , blissed out and sated, not a cramp in sight. “I'm perfect, really.”

“No pain?”

“Nope.”

He chuckled. “Perhaps we found a cure.”

She laughed. “That would be nice.”

The water was beginning to cool but they remained quiet for some time, merely holding each other. Killian was always surprising her; no one could doubt the depth of his love for her. She felt it in her bones, this was her happy ending.

“Think you can manage breakfast with the others? Or we can eat in our room, whichever you prefer.”

“Believe it or not, I did actually manage this before I met you. For some years, in fact.”

“Years?”

“Started when I was thirteen. It was a frightening at first.”

He kissed her temple lovingly. “I can only imagine.”

“Doesn't seem fair, does it?” she teased.

“What?”

“That we women have to do all the hard work when it comes to having babies.”

He smiled knowingly. “I'd not considered that before now, but you're right. It's not. When it comes to our babies, I'll do whatever I can to ease your burden.”

She scoffed. “You say that now. But we'll see.”

“You don't think I mean it?”

She shrugged. “You might be all talk, lieutenant.”

He kissed her hard on the mouth. “Have you ever known me to be 'all talk,' princess?”

She kissed him back, fingers threading through his hair. “No, thank the gods.” She tugged a little on the dark strands, grinning. “You'll be a wonderful father, Killian.”

He cradled her to his chest. “I know it'll be some time—time I will love to spend with you—but I can't wait to have children with you.” He couldn't help but imagine her belly swollen with their child, her smile as she held their baby. He wanted it so much his chest hurt.

“We're both young,” she reminded him.

“I know. I want it, but I know we're not ready. We've a trip through the realms to enjoy among other things.”

She laid her head on his chest. “I've always wanted to travel,” she sighed happily. “Good thing I fell in love with a sailor, huh?”

He smiled into her hair. “It does feel a bit serendipitous, doesn't it?”

She lifted her head to look in his eyes; she loved those blue depths. “We're meant to be, Killian. I believe that. I'm so excited for our life together.”

She cupped his cheek as they kissed languidly, contentment going all the way to her toes. When they broke apart, Killian fetched the washcloth and sweetly washed her body, then her hair. She returned the favor, their arousal building again. They made love tenderly, Emma in his lap, riding him until they both peaked once more. They held each other until their hearts slowed. It was getting late; they would miss breakfast if they didn't hurry. She kissed him one last time, then reluctantly exited the tub. Killian followed, helping her dry off with the fluffy towels. He left her to dress, promising to meet her in twenty minutes.

* * *

Liam tried to keep his hands still, speak normally when spoken to. He didn't want Elsa to suspect what he was planning. She deserved to have all the romance and grandeur he could muster. But first he had some questions for the two women closest to his Queen. Anna was going on about the upcoming engagement party, the new dress she was having made. He tried to pay attention—he liked Anna, he really did—but he kept glancing at the door waiting his brother and his fiancé.

“Liam, you okay?” Elsa asked.

He smiled. “Of course, love. Just curious where my brother and the princess are.”

She smiled too. “The princess...she's going to be your sister in law, you know.”

“Old habits, Majesty,” he shot back with a wink.

Elsa bit her lip and he had to fight the urge to kiss her. She was sexy without even knowing it. “Careful, Captain Jones.”

“Have I offended you, Majesty?”

“I just like the way you say my name,” she admitted softly. It made her shiver in the best way.

He nudged his chair closer and leaned in by her ear. _“My Elsa,”_ he murmured.

Her eyes fell closed, remembering that morning in her bed. And the night before. He just made her feel so much and so deeply; she finally understood how Emma felt about her Killian. “My Captain.”

“Always, my queen.” Their banter was interrupted by the arrival of the aforementioned couple entering the dining room hand in hand. Liam tried to recall the last time he'd seen his brother so happy but came up empty. There was no denying the effect being with Emma had on him. Liam just had to remember to keep his revelations from the night before to himself.

“Sorry, we're late,” Emma apologized, seating herself on Elsa's other side. “Slept late.” She exchanged a look with Elsa that belied her words. Elsa couldn't be happier for them; it was obvious they were head over heels in love and were enjoying every moment.

The group enjoyed breakfast; Elsa tried not to focus on how numbered these family gatherings were. Emma and Killian's party was days away; after that, Liam would have to sail back to Misthaven. Emma's parents missed her and it would be selfish to continue to monopolize her time like this.

“What are everyone's plans today?” Elsa asked.

Liam cleared his throat. “I was hoping to have a word with Emma and Anna, if Killian would go check on the _Jewel_?”

Killian raised a curious brow at his brother, but nodded. “Aye, I'll be glad to check on the crew's progress. Kristoff? Care to join me? You've never been on a proper naval vessel, as I understand it.”

Kristoff shook his head. “I'm in.”

“It looks like it might rain, so be careful,” Elsa warned.

“Sven and I have been caught in the rain _plenty_ of times,” Kristoff said, chuckling. “No big deal.” He told a few of the stories but Elsa was worried. They needed good weather for the engagement party, as it was outdoors.

Killian and Kristoff left right after breakfast; Elsa had a meeting with her Council on the Hans situation. She kissed Liam goodbye, curious about what he could want with her sister and her friend. The moment Elsa was out of earshot, Anna spoke.

“What's the big secret?”

Liam looked taken aback. “Secret, princess?”

“Please, you and Elsa are attached at the hip these days, which is fine! Totally fine. But some of us are _dying_ of curiosity!”

Liam laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. “You've caught me, lass.”

Emma smiled to herself. She had a feeling what this was all about but she liked seeing Liam squirm. It was so different from the man she'd met in the Captain's quarters so many weeks ago. “Well, go on, spill it.”

Liam checked again that they were alone, then took a deep breath. “I want to ask Elsa to marry me,” he said seriously.

Anna squealed happily. “That's _fantastic_!” she cried. “I knew it! I was telling Kristoff just the other day you wouldn't leave without asking her!” She launched herself into Liam's arms, giving him a bear hug. Or as big of a hug as her tiny frame could manage. “I'm so happy for you...brother?”

Liam flushed. “I suppose that's true. If Elsa agrees, I'll be your brother, Anna. Happily so.”

“Oh, I've always imagined having a big brother! Isn't this great, Emma?”

Emma nodded. “It is, Anna. But I suspect this isn't all you wanted to say?”

Liam nodded back. “As her only family, I wanted to ask your permission first. She and I have talked about it a little, but I was hoping you could help me? I'm at a bit of a loss as to how to proceed.”

Emma felt a little guilty; she wore the ring Liam's mother had given him. Killian had accepted it reluctantly, when _he'd_ wanted to propose to Emma. “Liam,” she began.

“Stop, right there, highness,” he said. “I don't regret giving Killian our mother's ring. It belongs to you now. And you wear it well, if you don't mind me saying.”

“Are you _sure?”_ Emma asked.

“Wait, _you_ gave Killian your mother's ring to propose to Emma?” Anna screeched. “That's so romantic!”

“Aye, however, it leaves me with nothing to propose to your sister,” Liam admitted. “I hadn't expected to be doing it so soon. But I don't want to leave her with any doubts that I'm coming back for her.”

“You don't have to explain,” Anna said. “And actually, I think we can help. Right, Emma?”

“We can?” she asked, confused.

“Well, I'm sure my mother would have given you hers, since it's the Queen's traditionally,” she said, a hint of sadness in her voice. She missed her mother. A lot. But the princess held her head up. “But I'm sure there's something in her things. We can look now, if you want.”

Emma put her arm around Anna and squeezed. “That's very sweet of you, Anna.”

Liam nodded. “I couldn't accept such a gift, lass.”

“Don't be silly,” Anna said. “You're family now, Liam.”

“She's right,” Emma said, before Liam could protest further. “Come on, let's go before Elsa's meeting is over. Then we can help you plan.”

Liam ran his fingers through his hair, touched by their gift. “Thank you.” He followed them along the familiar path to the former queen's stored belongings. Queen Gerda's personal jewels were separate from the state jewels; Elsa and Anna hadn't had the heart to go through them. They were locked in a sturdy armoire; Anna had to fetch the key from the head butler. Emma and Liam waited, oddly quiet.

“Liam,” Emma said at last, “I think you're doing the right thing. Elsa's happier than I've ever seen her.”

“Killian told you, didn't he?” Liam said with a shy grin.

“Don't be upset with him. We don't have secrets.”

“I understand, Emma. Since we're being honest...thank you for making him so happy. I don't think I could do this if I didn't _know_ he was happy and well cared for.”

“We're going to miss you,” she said. “But I promise I'll be a good wife to him. I love him so much.”

“That much is obvious,” he replied with a soft smile. “But I'd like all of us to remain close, visit.”

She nodded in agreement. “We're way ahead of you. We were talking about that just the other day.”

Liam laughed. “This was not the future I envisioned for either of us, but I wouldn't change it for the world.”

Emma smiled. “Good.” She stepped forward and hugged him, silently giving him her blessing. She and Elsa were very lucky to find men who loved them as much as the Jones brothers did. Liam was surprised but hugged her back, pleased to have her approval. Elsa loved Emma very much; now that Liam knew her better, he understood why.

“I got it!” Anna announced, coming back from her errand. “Let's see what we can find.”

The armoire was dusty when they opened it, but Emma opened a window with magic to clear the air. Each of them took a jewelry box, seeking out the perfect thing for Elsa. It was more difficult than Liam expected; there was more to examine than he could have ever imagined. And he was nervous, frightened about choosing the wrong thing. The ring was supposed to symbolize their future together; he'd furious with himself if he mucked it up. Elsa deserved his very best.

“We're going to find something,” Anna whispered, plopping down next to him.

“Am I that transparent?” he asked.

“Maybe a little,” she teased. “Even if we don't find something you like—which we totally will—but even then...you should still ask her. I don't want her to be alone.”

“She'll never be truly alone, Anna. She has you.”

Anna smiled. “I missed her so much; I can't tell you how much it means to me that she's out of that room. I understand why our parents did what they did, but I don't think it was right. Elsa needs us, all of us.”

“I was never afraid of her, you know. Even when she was of herself.”

Anna squeezed his hand. “I know exactly how that feels. She's my big sister.”

“I wouldn't want to come between you, nor would your Kristoff, I think,” Liam replied with a mischievous grin.

Anna blushed. “Transparent?”

He nodded. “A bit. He seems like a good chap.”

“He takes some getting used to, but he's a big teddy bear really.” She smiled. “I learned what love was the hard way, didn't I?”

“That man was the worst sort of swine, princess. Not worthy to lick your boots,” he said gallantly.

Anna laughed. “We're going one big happy family, you know that, right?”

“I look forward to it, Anna.”

“Hey, what about this one?” Emma asked, holding up a silver ring with a blue stone.

“I don't believe it!” Anna cried. She jumped up and nearly snatched the ring out of Emma's hand. “I thought she was still wearing it!”

“What are you talking about, Anna?” Emma asked.

“Mama,” she said breathlessly. “This was _hers_. Papa gave it to her when they married; it was his wedding gift. She never took it off. I thought, I thought...” Her lips wobbled and a tear sliding down her cheek. “I thought it was lost with her.”

Emma set aside the box she was holding and hugged Anna, who cried into her shoulder. Anna hadn't cried since the funeral, the one Elsa was too frightened to attend. Her emotions was so confused; she missed her parents so much, but she hated the way they treated her sister. She wanted to ask them _why_ , she wanted to tell them that she loved them anyway. Now she never could.

Liam glanced way, unsure what to do. He was sure Anna's grief was still fresh; it hadn't been that many months since King Agnarr and Queen Gerda were lost at sea. Elsa's grief was different; part of her was still angry at her parents for how they treated her. It infuriated Liam too, even though they were only doing what they believed to be right.

“She must have suspected something,” Anna said, wiping her nose. “I can't think of any other reason for her to leave it behind.”

“Maybe,” Emma said, hiding her doubt. Perhaps the ring had just gotten too tight. There were a dozen reasons, but if believing the best in the Queen made Anna feel better, she wasn't going to argue the point.

“Liam, you should use this one,” Anna said, letting go of Emma. She felt better, even though her face was probably a mess. “Come see.”

“Anna, I...” Liam turned and looked at her outstretched hand. The delicate silver band was crowned with a stunning sapphire, the same color as Elsa's eyes. If Anna was right and this was a token from the King to his Queen, Liam could understand why he'd chosen it. Both Elsa and Anna had their mother's eyes.

“See? It's perfect. I know Mama would want Elsa to have it.”

Still, Liam hesitated. “Anna...I don't know.”

“Please?”

He couldn't resist her earnest, hopeful face. It really was the perfect ring for Elsa. “Very well.” He accepted the ring with an appreciative nod; Anna beamed at him, her cheeks still wet.

“So when are you going to do it?”

Liam slipped the ring into his pocket carefully and shrugged. “Soon. Before the party, I think.”

“Oh, then it can be for both of you!” Anna said excitedly. “Everyone will love that.”

“I'm not sure Elsa's Council will agree, Anna.”

She frowned. “Why not? It's Elsa's choice!”

“Aye, but she's Queen. Don't they have to approve royal marriages in Arendelle?”

“Honestly? I have no idea. I thought it was just Elsa.”

“I don't think they can say _no_ ,” Emma said. “I think it's just tradition to inform them? I think that's what Elsa said. But Elsa's is the final word.”

Liam let out a sigh of relief. That thorn was out of his side. Given the recent unrest, he wasn't certain her Council would accept a foreigner. He already knew how Elsa felt, but that didn't make him less nervous.

“We'll help you. How about tomorrow night?”

Anna's enthusiasm was infectious. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep it a secret from his love for long; like Emma and Killian, they shared everything, talking long into the night sometimes. “I would be grateful, Anna. Emma.”

* * *

“Just breathe, brother,” Killian said, clapping Liam on the back. “Everything will be fine.”

Liam glared at his younger brother. Sure, it was easy for him to say that. He knew Emma's answer before he even asked the question. “Don't you have somewhere to be?”

“Emma thought I should check on you,” he replied with a shrug. “And given the ashen cast to your face, I'd say she was right to do so. Nervous?”

“Were you?”

Killian glanced away; the night he'd gotten engaged that wasn't exactly what he'd been planning for. Liam didn't need to know that. “Liam, I was nervous around Emma for weeks, even after she and I...talked,” he said, cheeks flushing. “I was convinced she'd realize she'd made a terrible mistake and want nothing to do with me.” But his princess proved him wrong every day; they grew closer daily, more intimate. He wouldn't give up that feeling for the world.

Liam sighed heavily. “The Jones brothers courting royalty. We must be out of our minds,” he joked.

“Marrying royalty,” Killian corrected. “Or you will be if you get your head out of your arse and go find Elsa.”

“I've never felt like this,” Liam admitted. “What if she says no?”

“Brother, I've seen you two together. She's every bit in love with you as you are with her. What happened to my calm collected Captain? You've faced down pirates and worse. You can do this.”

“He decided to settle down, that's what,” Liam grumbled. He'd kept his nerves to a minimum until now, confident in Elsa's affections. But all of his doubts were rising to the surface, not about Elsa, but about himself. She was a Queen and deserved better than a simple Navy Captain.

“I know that look,” Killian said. “And I know what you're thinking.” He laid his hands on Liam's shoulders and forced his brother to look him in the eye. “A wise man once told me that being a good man was all it took to be worthy of a princess's love. Seeing as you are a better man than I, you are more then worthy of a Queen.”

Slowly, Liam nodded. Falling in love was good for Killian; he'd changed on this voyage, grown up. “Thank you, brother.”

“Merely returning the favor,” Killian replied with a shrug. “Someone has to be there to kick you in the arse.”

Liam nodded. “Okay, I think I'm ready.”

The brothers said good night and Killian went to find Emma, Anna and Kristoff. The four of them planned an evening in the library to give Liam and Elsa some privacy. Liam straightened his new uniform, impressed with how quickly the palace tailor had made it. His old dress uniform was torn and bloody, ruined by the bastard Hans. There was no visible mark of his near death experience, but he still felt it, every time Elsa held him.

He desperately wanted to show her that he wasn't going to abandon her, that he wanted to spend his life with her.

He buckled his sword in place and headed for Elsa's room. He'd traveled the familiar path so many times, no one stopped him. In fact, a few people nodded as he passed. His relationship with Elsa seemed to be looked on favorably by those closest to her, a blessing. He stopped in front of the heavy oak door, rapping smartly.

Elsa rechecked her appearance in the full length mirror. She'd been delighted when Liam asked her to share a private meal on his ship, even though part of her felt guilty. She loved sharing meals with her family but she missed those days not so long ago when it was just she and Liam in his room. Their relationship had deepened beyond her wildest imaginings since then, really beginning on her first (and so far only) visit to the _Jewel of the Realm._

When he knocked again, Elsa hurried to the door, not wanting him to think she was avoiding him. She was just nervous. “Captain,” she said formally, her breathing hitching at the sight of him. He was so handsome in his dress uniform; the last time he'd worn it, she hadn't been able to fully appreciate it.

“Majesty,” he replied, gulping audibly. Her gown was sleeveless, undeniably magical, given the way it shimmered. The hem was asymmetrical with a wide slit exposing much of her pale perfect skin. Her hair was loose, spilling down her back, a look he'd only ever seen in the privacy of her bed. “Bloody hell.”

She flushed. “You like it?”

“If I wasn't a gentleman, I'd say sod the food and march you right back into this room,” he said honestly. “You're stunning.”

Elsa let out a pleased sigh. She was still adjusting to being found attractive, despite how intimate she and Liam were becoming. Old habits died hard. “You look very handsome as well.”

As much as he wanted to kiss her, he refrained, offering his arm instead. “Shall we, Majesty?”

“I would be honored, Captain.” She closed the door and took his arm. The corridors were oddly deserted; Elsa swore she spotted several shadows scurry away before they could pass. She was getting the distinct impression that other people knew more about this evening than she did.

“Something wrong, Elsa?” Liam asked.

“Just wondering where everyone is.”

“Ah, I may have asked for some privacy for us,” he admitted.

“Do we need it?”

“I want the night to be special.” His gifted ring burned a hole in his pocket; he covered her hand with his. “A night entirely to ourselves.”

She smiled, his consideration warmed her heart. “I like the sound of that. And I'm excited to be on your ship again.”

“The crew's been dismissed,” he warned. “Just for the night. They're preparing her for the shake down cruise before we depart.”

Elsa frowned, not liking the reminder that Liam would soon be gone from her life. Not forever, of course. She believed him when he said he was coming back for her, start their life together. But she'd grown accustomed to seeing him every day, waking up in his arms. She would miss him terribly while he was gone.

“I'm sorry, love. That was thoughtless of me.”

“No, it's okay.” He cocked a knowing brow at her. She sighed. “I guess I don't like to think about it.”

“Elsa, I don't either. I don't want to leave you. Not when we're just starting out. But I couldn't live with myself if I shirked my duties. The King and Queen are relying on me to bring Emma home to them.”

Elsa bit her lip. “That's one of the things I love most about you,” she admitted. “I'd be heartsick if I caused you that kind of pain. I'll be alright until you come back to me.”

“I will come back to you, Elsa. I swear it.”

“I believe you.” She drew them to a stop and touched his scruffy cheek. “Now enough of that. Let's enjoy our evening.”

He drew her hand up to his lips, kissing the back reverently. By the end of the night, she'd carry no doubts as to his intentions. They resumed their walk; the evening was warm, the sky clear. The rain had come and gone the day before, leaving everything smelling clean. The _Jewel_ came into view, illuminated against the dark sky.

“How?” Elsa asked in awe. It looked like little fireflies danced around the deck, along the rigging.

“Emma, actually. She conjured it with her magic.”

Her earlier suspicions confirmed, Elsa looked up at Liam. “You had some help.” It was a statement, not a question.

Liam nodded, scratching his neck nervously. “A bit. There's more. Come see.” He led her down the dock and up the gangplank. Her eyes widened in surprise, trying to take it all in. Sprays of her favorite flowers formed a square on the deck with a table set intimately for two in the center. The azure cloth was trimmed in silver, the royal arms of Arendelle embroidered in two corners and an anchor in the others.

“Liam, this is...” She swallowed, suddenly very nervous. “What's...what's going on?”

His face fell. “Do you hate it? Is it too much?”

“No! I'm just...confused, I guess. You went to a lot of trouble.”

“I wanted it to be memorable.”

“I remember everything about us,” she said, threading their fingers together. “This...means a lot to me.”

He let out a sigh of relief. “Thank the gods.” The _Jewel_ swayed gently under their feet and he remembered himself. “Shall we?”

“Please.” He hurried to pull the chair out for her and she sat, waiting patiently. He'd clearly put a lot of thought into the evening, the least she could do was appreciate it. “The food smells delicious.”

“I think you'll find I've been paying attention,” he said with a grin. He served their food, following his brother's lead and ordering several of Elsa's favorites. He hadn't even needed to ask Anna for help, because of how close he and Elsa had gotten in recent days. Since gaining control of her powers, Elsa had become fond of finger foods, enjoying them with almost childlike glee.

“This table is missing something,” Elsa said as they started eating.

“What's that?”

“This.” She held out her hand and conjured a large glittering snowflake, suspending it high over their heads. It shined in the reflective light Emma had given them, adding warmth from something so cold.

“You've been practicing.”

She glanced down at her dress. “In more ways than one.”

“Will you show me?”

“After. Now scoot over here. You're too far away.”

He smiled. “Aye, Majesty.” He did as she bid, his nerves easing as they enjoyed the meal. He could almost forget the question he needed to ask her as they talked. However, the meal did eventually end and his fingers shook a little as he put away the dirty dishes to be taken back to the palace.

“Walk with me?” he asked, straightening up.

“Of course.” They held hands; Elsa didn't miss the way his fingers twitched in hers. But she let him alone, allowing him to confide in his own time. They strolled across the deck, along the rail, slowly from stem to stern. Elsa could tell he loved his ship; it wasn't lost on her that he was giving it up. For her. She silently vowed to ease that hurt as soon as she was able.

It was one of the perks of being the Queen.

They were on the highest deck, standing by the wheel. Elsa was staring out at the stars but Liam was staring at her, the way the golden light of Emma's magic illuminated her face. He brushed her hair over her shoulder, fingertips grazing her skin. “Elsa.”

“Yes?”

“I didn't just bring you here for dinner, as lovely as that was.”

“I surmised as much. Everything okay?”

“I hope it will be?” He fished in his pocket, then knelt in front of her. Her eyes widened in surprise; she had to grab the wheel to steady her suddenly shaking knees. “Liam?”

“I had so many things I wanted to say, different versions in my head. But the simple truth is I want to spend the rest of my life at your side, Elsa. Will you marry me?”

She was too stunned to speak. She wasn't expecting this, not now. She thought she'd have time to prepare, to wait until he returned to her. She knew she needed to say something, but no words would come out. Her jaw moved but there was no sound. The most important moment of her life and she'd lost her voice. Instead, ice flowed from her touch on the wheel, coating it in a fine frost.

“Elsa?” he asked, panic rising in his throat. Gods, had be completely misread her? She'd all but _said_...

“Yes,” she squeaked, nodding furiously. “Yes!”

Liam allowed himself to breathe. “May I have your hand, love?”

“What? Oh right. Sorry,” she whispered nervously. She let go of the wheel and held out her left hand. He slipped a silver band onto her third finger, a sapphire shining up at her. It looked familiar. “Where did you get this?”

Liam stood, her hand clasped between his. “Anna. We found it in your mother's things. I can get you another of you don't like it,” he said hurriedly.

“No! No, I...it just...”

“It was hers,” he replied. “A wedding gift from your father, Anna told me. She also said that the traditional engagement ring of the Queens of Arendelle was lost. Did I overstep?”

Tears pricked her eyes; seeing that ring on her finger...it felt like her parents were there...and that they were proud of her. She hoped that wherever they were, that was true. Her feelings about her parents were still conflicting, but she still wished they could have met Liam. Seen her happy and in love. Accepted her for who she was.

“It's perfect. I can't believe you found it.”

“Emma found it. That's what she, Anna and I were up to. I had planned on giving my bride my mother's ring, but I gave it to Killian instead.”

“And he gave it to Emma. It's beautiful.”

“He almost wouldn't take it, the stubborn arse.”

“It was very kind of you. I'm glad you did.”

“Blue is more your color, I think.”

She smoothed her hands over his blue dress uniform. “I'm rather fond of it. May I kiss my fiancé now?”

He flashed her a dimpled grin and lowered his lips to hers. She sighed into his kiss, quickly parting her lips. He growled, backing her into the still frozen wheel. It defrosted as she melted into him, her love for him surging through her veins. His large hands rested on her hips, holding her steady. Elsa wove her fingers into his curls, holding him to her as he moved to rain kisses down the curve of her neck.

“Perhaps we should move this to my cabin?” Liam suggested, lapping at her pulse.

“Please,” she whimpered, snaking a hand under his uniform jacket. He was warm through the fabric; she wanted to feel his skin.

Liam urged her to the ladder and as soon as they reached the bottom, he picked her up and carried her to his quarters. He swept papers and maps off his desk with one arm before sitting Elsa on top of it and standing boldly between her thighs. “This dress has been driving me crazy,” he muttered, kissing her lips once more.

Elsa worked to push his jacket over his broad shoulders, then started on the buttons of his vest and shirt. “I told you,” she whispered between kisses. “Practicing.”

“Did you practice taking it off?”

“Watch.” She concentrated and the material dissolved before their eyes, leaving her utterly bare on his desk.

“ _Elsa.”_ His trousers were already straining but seeing her like this, lips kiss swollen, skin flushed, nipples hard and her body unashamedly nude on his desk was a whole other level of need. In a short time, she'd come so far.

She blushed but reached down to cup the bulge in his pants. “Is this okay?”

“Fuck, you are bloody perfect,” he said, rocking into her touch. “Are _you_ okay?”

“As long as you keep looking at me like that.”

“For the rest of our lives.” He captured her mouth in a fiery kiss, while urging her to keep touching him. “Gods, love, just like that.”

“Four more days,” she panted. It killed her that they couldn't consummate their relationship _tonight_ ; she wanted him so much. Hands kneaded her breasts, flicking the swollen buds.

“These are begging to be sucked,” he growled, laying her back on the desk. Elsa cried out as he took one pink nipple into his mouth, the hard ridge of his erection grinding into her core. She reached out blindly for something to hold and found the ledge where he kept his books. She scrambled for purchase, the ache building deep within her.

“Liam, Liam, Liam,” she panted, back arching. He switched breasts, rolling the abandoned nipple between his fingers.

“Wonder if I can make you come like this,” he murmured, licking her swollen flesh. “Shall we try?”

“Yes! Please!”

Liam groaned, standing long enough to shuck his pants and boots. He pulled Elsa to the edge of the desk, admiring her stretched out before him like a feast. “Hold on to the edge of the desk,” he instructed. “Gods, I've dreamed about this.”

“Oh gods,” she breathed. She was sure he'd imagined them in all kinds of ways; she couldn't wait to try them all. Being with Liam like this...she felt _alive._

Liam kissed his way up her belly, tracing her curves with deft fingers. He nuzzled the underside of her breasts, moaning as his cock slipped over her wet flesh. It took all of his self control not to drive into her; as badly as he wanted her, Elsa was still a virgin. It would take patience when he finally got to make love to her. “Just relax and feel, my love,” he whispered into her skin. “I've got you.”

Elsa nodded, rolling her hips into his thick cock. She gained confidence every time they explored like this, learning the things he liked. She wanted to please him, so much. His breathing hitched, a low moan tumbling from his lips. “Fuck, Elsa.”

“Gods, touch me, Liam. Please.” He returned his attention to her nipples, sucking and licking them like a man starved, scruff scratching her skin deliciously. His cock rubbed her, the hard ridge grinding right into her swollen clit. Pleasure coursed through her, back arching off the desk, whimpers and mewls falling unintelligibly from her lips. He sucked until her areolas were tender and bruised, one last nip of his teeth sent her over the edge, a hoarse scream echoing in the cabin.

Liam had to back off, lest he come too. He was so close, his cock glistening with her arousal. “Shit.”

“Oh...Liam?”

“Shh.” He bent down and pecked her lips. “I'm fine, lass. I'm not through with you yet.”

“What...what are you going to do to me?”

“Do you trust me?”

“Always.”

“Good girl.” He eyed his narrow bunk. “Follow me.” He climbed up and stretched out on the thin pallet. Elsa sat up, swallowing as she watched him touch himself. He was coated with her essence and it did naughty things to her. She started to follow, hopping off the desk and reaching for him, but he stopped her. “Up here, love.”

“What do you mean?”

He flushed. “Straddle my face,” he explained.

“Oh.” Then she caught on. _“Oh.”_ She hurried to do as he bid; it was a little awkward climbing up but she got there. She faced his feet, feeling a little shy until she felt his lips on her inner thigh. Liam coaxed her hips down, arms anchoring her around her thighs. She felt his warm wet tongue on her, sliding easily through her slit. Elsa moaned, hands braced on his chest. “Yes,” she breathed.

“Don't be afraid to touch me,” Liam said, his voice muffled. “Love when you touch me, sweet.”

Elsa had trouble focusing; Liam's mouth was magical, pleasure sending her higher and higher. She rocked her hips, head thrown back; she felt free and wanton, riding his face. He was such a giving lover, so patient with her. He'd shown her so much about herself, desires she couldn't have dreamed of before she met him.

“Liam...so good,” she breathed. “Don't stop.”

“Elsa...please. Need you so much.”

Elsa tried to focus, bending down, reaching out to touch him. He jerked, his groan vibrating through her. She moaned, bracing herself on one hand and taking his cock into her hand. She stroked him awkwardly and he bucked into her touch. “Oh gods.”

“That's it, lass. Ugh, so good.”

Elsa wet her lips; she'd not been this close to him so far. Liam loved to taste her, to bring her off over and over with his mouth. She couldn't help but wonder if he would enjoy her touching him that way. Sucking in a breath, she darted out her tongue, licking along his shaft. Liam jerked, stunned, a groan rumbling in his chest. “Oh _fuck_.”

“Good?”

He lapped at her entrance. “So good, love. Just try.” He knew better than to expect much, but the fact that she wanted to try turned him on. Another long lick of his shaft made him tremble; he attacked her sodden flesh once more, drunk on her taste. Elsa experimented, licking and stroking him. He made the best sounds, vibrating against her. She was shaking, her body coiling for release.

“Close,” she bit out, hips rocking over him. “So close, Liam!”

“Come for me, love.” He slipped three fingers inside her, urging her to ride him. She did, his fingers curling perfectly inside her heat. She whimpered, shattering into a thousand pieces. He rode it out with her, drawing out her pleasure as she moaned and cried out. She collapsed across his torso, spent.

“Love watching you come,” Liam panted, patting her bum. “Gorgeous.” Her breath was warm; her head rested right next to his still stiff cock, making him shiver. Elsa stirred, frowning. She didn't want to leave him wanting, not when he brought her so high. She rose up and took him into her hand, stroking slowly. “Elsa...”

“Shh, let me.” He relaxed under her as she stroked him, lowering her head to lick. She wasn't sure what she was doing, but Liam was very responsive and aroused, guiding her with his words and sounds. She took the tip of him into her mouth and sucked as he directed and Liam jerked, bucking into the warm cavern of her mouth. He never expected she would do this for him, but he'd never stop her explorations. It felt amazing, warm and wet, his orgasm tingling at the base of his spine.

“Fuck, Elsa,” he breathed. “I'm...fuck, I'm gonna come, love...don't stop! Feels so fucking good!”

She moved faster instinctively and Liam came with a shout of her name. She jerked in shock but didn't pull away, fascinated by his orgasm. It tasted oddly tangy and salty, but it wasn't terrible. Not knowing what else to do, she swallowed, then licked him clean. Liam slumped into the pallet, breathing hard. “Bloody hell.”

Flushing bright red, Elsa climbed off him then wiped her hands and chin on a towel. She leaned against the desk, waiting for Liam to speak. “Elsa? Talk to me.”

“Are you okay?”

Liam swung himself up, feet dangling over the bunk. “I'm fantastic.” He reached out. “Are you?”

She stepped into his embrace. “Was that good?”

Liam hugged her to his chest. “I'm not sure good covers it, love. Please don't be embarrassed.”

“Did I...do it right?”

He cupped her cheek and kissed her; she tasted herself on his tongue. “You can't do it wrong, lass. And I would love you just as much if you never did it again. But that's up to you.”

She looked up at him. “So you liked it?”

He chuckled. “Very much.”

She smiled. “I'll learn how to do it better.”

He tenderly kissed her forehead. “I'll be your willing experiment, love.” He lifted her left hand, fingering the ring there. “We've got plenty of time.”

Elsa laid her head on his chest, staring at her mother's ring on her finger. “I love you, Liam.”

“And I love you, Elsa.” They held each other until the cabin started to cool, gooseflesh rising on Liam's skin. The cold didn't bother Elsa, naturally. They broke apart and dressed, holding hands all the way back to Elsa's room. They could tell their family the good news in the morning.

 


	21. Chapter 21

Elsa climbed carefully from her bed; she didn't want to wake her bedmate. Liam was sound asleep, with the occasional light snore. She didn't mind; in fact, she thought it was rather endearing. They'd fallen asleep wrapped up in one another, whispering plans for the future. Elsa didn't know her heart could feel so _full_ , warm and joyful, but seeing the ring on her finger, knowing that she and Liam had a future together...she was finally content.

She padded around the still dark room; the thick drapes were closed against prying eyes. Very few people knew that Liam was spending the night in her bed; she wanted to keep it that way until she could announce her engagement to the Council. After that, what she did was her business.

She dressed silently without magic; it was a task she'd perfected in the years prior. It was how she'd spent the majority of her days, locked in her room, making very little noise. She didn't like to draw attention to herself. Once she braided her hair, she slipped from the room, closing the door quietly. She hoped to be back before Liam woke up; there was something she wanted to do, something she'd been putting off for far too long.

She waved off the guards at the end of the corridor; she didn't need their salutes this early in the morning. She hurried down one flight of stairs, then another, as the palace slowly began to come to life around her.

“Elsa?”

She spun, startled. “Who's there?”

Anna stepped out of the shadows. “Um, hi?”

Elsa breathed. “What are you doing up so early?”

“I could ask you the same question.”

Elsa glared at her sister, but it held no real bite. “And I'm the Queen,” she reminded Anna.

To Elsa's surprise, Anna blushed. “Honestly?” Elsa nodded, intrigued. Anna twisted her fingers together. “I, uh, didn't go to bed last night. Kristoff and I fell asleep in the library, reading a book.” Elsa blinked, taken aback. She had meant to talk to Anna more about Kristoff; she was curious how serious their relationship was. It seemed to be very serious indeed. Anna held up her hands. “I swear. I think I drooled on his shoulder.”

Elsa laughed. “You think?”

“It was dark and we realized we should probably get to our own rooms...before anyone found us. Which seems to have backfired in my case. Are you mad?”

Elsa frowned. “Why would I be mad?”

“Well, the last time I spent time with a man you froze the entire kingdom.”

“Anna...are you happy?” Anna nodded fervently. “Then I am happy for you. Kristoff is...he seems like a very good person.”

“He's taking baths and everything now,” Anna chirped nervously.

“Baths?”

“Growing up with rock trolls?”

“Ah. Yes. Well...”

Anna frowned, then poked Elsa in the shoulder. “Hey! Why are you even awake? Where's Liam? He was so nervous about asking you to...” She abruptly clapped her hand over her mouth, almost giving away the secret. If it was still a secret, which Anna wasn't sure about.

Elsa laughed in spite of herself. She gently grabbed Anna by the shoulders. “It's alright, Anna. He's still asleep. And I said yes.”

Anna screeched and hugged Elsa tightly. “I knew it! I knew it! Oh, I'm so happy for you both!”

“It seems he had a little help?”

Anna nodded. “He was so nervous. He asked Emma and I to help. Did you love it? Was it romantic? Oh, tell me everything!”

Elsa considered that for a moment. It was still very early; the sun was just starting to peek through the curtains. She needed to get back before Liam woke up. “Would you like to come with me? We can talk on the way.”

“Of course!” Anna linked their arms together; Elsa smiled. They hadn't done this since they were very little girls. “Where are we going?”

“I wanted to visit Mama and Papa.”

Anna found her hand and squeezed. “That's a wonderful idea.” They moved through the corridors and out into the gardens; the family plot was a short walk from the palace, overlooking the fjord. Elsa related all the details she could about her engagement; Anna was a very enthusiastic audience. She couldn't describe how amazing it was to be a sister again, after so many years being isolated.

They found the two large stones near the edge of the field; they were only a memorial to the lost king and queen. Their names were delicately carved into the slabs, followed by _beloved mother_ and _beloved father_. Only the crowns near the pointed tops indicated that their royal status.

The sisters stood there quietly, hands clasped together. Elsa chewed on her lip, her emotions all tangled up. She still loved her parents; of course she did. But she needed to let go of her anger; she was preparing to start a new life with her Captain. She took a deep breath and let go of Anna's hand. Elsa stepped up to the stones and conjured some blooms made entirely of ice. She laid a bunch in front of each stone, kneeling in the soft grass.

“I forgive you,” she whispered softly. “I know you were trying to protect me. But I understand now. And I'm happy.” Tears welled in her eyes; Anna was at her side in an instant, arm around her shoulders. “I'm getting married, Mama, Papa. I found someone who loves me exactly as I am; I wish you were still here to meet him. But I promise to be a good Queen and to take care of Anna. I miss you.” She laid a hand on her mother's stone; the knowledge that she'd never get to touch them again, after spending so much time being so, so afraid, broke her heart. She turned to Anna, crying into her sister's shoulder. Anna cried too, a long cleansing cry. Two sisters sharing their grief.

They stayed until well after sunrise, then quietly made their way back to the palace, hand in hand.

* * *

Emma tried to stretch out but came up short by the dull ache in her belly. She was only halfway through her monthly time; her favorite treatment from the night before had clearly worn off. She groaned and curled in on herself, debating whether or not to try for the chamber pot. They'd decided to stay in her bed; Killian wanted her to be as comfortable as possible, silly doting man. Still, Emma couldn't help but soak in the attention; she didn't know what would happen when they returned to Misthaven. Her parents (well, Snow) may have given their blessing to her engagement, but that didn't mean they would get to be _this_ intimate.

Emma was definitely going to push for a _short_ engagement. She wanted to marry her lieutenant. Very soon.

“Emma?”

“Go back to sleep.”

Killian curled up behind her back, his hand skimming over her bare stomach. “Aching?” he asked groggily.

She pressed his hand to her skin. “A little. It'll pass.”

“Let me take care of you.”

Emma huffed. He'd been taking care of her for two days. Very attentively. The discovery that orgasms caused her cramps to almost disappear for long stretches was heady. It meant they didn't need to stop indulging in their desire for one another. And Killian relished making her feel better. In ways she'd never dreamed possible. “Killian...”

“What?” She felt his warm lips on her skin. “You're irresistible.”

“You're enjoying it?” she asked skeptically.

“Why wouldn't I enjoy it? It's only getting better, don't you think?”

She shivered as he gently bit down on her shoulder. “Ohhhh.”

“That's it.” His hand slid up, cupping her heavy breast. The nipple hardened as he flicked it with his thumb, sending a jolt of heat down her core. “I will never tire of touching you.”

Emma sighed and arched, trying to get more. “We're gonna...gods...need another towel,” she breathed.

“Soon,” he mumbled into her skin. “Just let me touch you.” He nudged his leg between her thighs, letting her grind into him. For the moment, her underwear and linen covered her, but it was all she wore. Killian was nude behind her, pressed against her back, his warmth soaking into her body under the covers. She reached back blindly, fingers seeking his thick dark hair; her body bowed against him, little mewls of need spilling from her lips. Killian moaned, his cock swelling against her ass. He loved her like this, giving in to her desire, simply allowing herself to feel. He rolled and pinched her nipples, urging her to move, to chase her high.

“Oh, oh, _oh_ ,” she breathed. “Killian...fuck, I want you inside me!”

“Soon, darling,” he purred in her ear. He thrust lightly against her. “Feel what you do to me, Emma, how badly I need you. But I need you to come for me.” He licked the sensitive spot below her ear, one hand abandoning her breast and slipping into her underwear. She was so far gone in her lust that she didn't even try to stop him. She shuddered when his fingers brushed her clit.”Fuck, you're so wet, feels amazing when I'm in you. Like there nothing else in the world but us.”

Emma bit her lip, rolling her hips, turned on by his voice in her ear. “Close, gods, I'm so close!”

Killian unceremoniously pushed three fingers to her her heat, growling. “Come, Emma. Come.”

She bucked against his hand, her body awash in bliss. Unintelligible sounds tumbled from her lips as she rode it out, his clever fingers making her quiver with aftershocks. Emma sagged against him, breathing hard, simply stunned at the lengths he would go to to please her. She whimpered when he left her, her cheeks flaming. She couldn't look at him; she felt the bed dip, Killian probably headed to the washbasin.

Killian did wash his hands, drying them on a towel. Then he snatched up two more and brought them to the bed. He laid one out on the sheet, coaxing Emma to lay on top of it. She still wouldn't look at him, so he started to tease her, kissing up her long bare legs. “Emma.”

She could feel her body coming to life again, her yearning for him never truly sated. “Hmmm?”

“Look at me, love.”

She opened her eyes reluctantly; Killian knelt between her spread legs. He didn't look the least be put off by her. In fact, his cock stood at attention, ready for her. “Hi.”

“There's my princess,” he said with a smirk. “Feeling better?”

She touched her belly. “A bit.”

Killian ran his hands over her skin. “Perhaps you need more?”

She shivered, covering his hands with hers. She moved them to breasts, but then abruptly moved to her knees. She wanted to touch him too. “Are you a doctor, lieutenant?” she asked, letting go of her lingering embarrassment. There was nothing wrong with what they were doing. His hands stayed on her breasts, kneading and stroking. She ran her hands down his chest, nails raking through his chest hair. She loved how hairy he was, the way it tickled and rubbed her skin.

“I'm not,” he said softly, pleased she back with him. “But I'd like to help.”

Emma ghosted her lips over his. “And just what do you think you can do for me, lieutenant?”

He swallowed a moan when her fingers curled around his cock. “Ease your pain?”

She kissed along his scruffy jaw. “And just _how_ would you do that?”

He gripped her shoulder for balance; she could feel him shaking. “I'd make you feel good, princess,” he replied, voice cracking. “Use me in any way you wanted. Make you come.”

Emma groaned, pulling a little harder on his cock. Her core was wet and aching; she needed him to fill her. She kissed him hard, crushing her mouth to his. He pulled her close, chests flush, battling for control of the kiss. Emma refused to give it to him, nipping sharply on his bottom lip. She pushed him on his back and he fell with a whoosh. Emma kissed and licked her way down his chest, leaving a trail of lovebites in her wake. She licked the V of his hips as he pushed up in vain, trying to get her to touch him. She ignored him, sucking a prominent mark into his hip.

“ _Emma._ Fuck, love, _please.”_

“Please what?”

“Suck me, ride me, I don't care! Need you so much,” he panted.

“Hmm, like this?” she asked, lowering her head and licking along the fat vein of his cock.

“ _Yes!”_

Emma hummed, enthusiastically taking up the task. She played with him, swirling her tongue around the engorged head, while she stroked with her hand. Killian reached down to pull her hair away from her face, mesmerized by his princess's mouth. She paid special attention to the sensitive spot just below the head, flicking it with her tongue. Killian jerked, a low curse tumbling from his lips. It had been some time since she'd done this for him, but as much as he loved it, he needed to be _in_ her.

“Emma... _gods_...you have to...stop, lass.”

“But I was having fun.”

“Don't want to come like that,” he breathed. “Want to feel you... _in_ you. Ride me, princess. So gorgeous when you ride me.”

“Won't it be messy?” They hadn't done that since her courses arrived.

“Don't care. _Please,_ Emma.” She debated for only a second before shimmying out of her underwear. She tossed them to the floor and re positioned the towel under him before moving to straddle his lap. He hissed when she brushed his cock; Emma smiled mischievously and ground down onto it. It was a terrible tease for both of them but it was worth it. Slowly, she guided him in, sighing in relief as he filled her.

“ _Fuck.”_ Killian rested his hands on her hips; she felt so fucking good, tight and hot. He rolled his own hips up, not really waiting for her to adjust. Emma moaned, feeling him shift inside her. She moved with him, rising up slowly before sinking back down. They found a rhythm, steady and deep, neither in a hurry. He raked his eyes over her nude form, skin flushed, breasts bouncing, lips parted. Killian planted his feet on the bed and used the leverage to drive up as she sank down, earning him a low cry. The angle shifted and Emma mewled, increasing her pace.

“That's it, princess,” he breathed, hands holding her steady as she rode him. “You are so fucking beautiful.”

Emma brought her hands to her breasts, fondling them, nipples hardening under her touch. Waves of desire rolled through her, her clit throbbing. “Touch me,” she pleaded. “Need to come.”

Killian slid one hand to where they were joined, vigorously rubbing her slick clit. Emma's rhythm faltered, hips almost slamming into his. Her orgasm rippled out from her core, her body shuddering above him. Killian didn't hesitate; he flipped them over and pinned her hands above her head, thrusting deep. Emma cried out, urging him on, his thrusts drawing out her high. He grunted something that sounded like her name as he fell at last, spilling his seed deep inside her body. Emma caught him as he collapsed on top of her, losing what air was left in her lungs. She stroked his sweaty back, lips caressing his temple. She felt amazing, sated and happy.

Eventually, Killian rolled them onto their sides, reaching blindly for the other towel. He laid it over their hips, still too tired to really clean them up. If he was watching the sun correctly (hard to tell from his position on the bed), it would be another hour until their bath arrived.

“Love?”

“Hmm?”

“Better now?”

She smiled lazily. “Yes, lieutenant. I feel wonderful.”

“I'm happy to hear it.”

She laughed. “Do you it'll always be like this?”

“Well, now that we've made this discovery...”

She swatted his chest. “You know what I mean. Us.”

He pulled her close, kissing the crown of her head. “Aye, I think we will. Waking up next to you...it's like falling in love all over again.”

Emma kissed his chest, right over his heart. She understood what he meant. “I wonder how things will be we get home?”

Killian ran his fingertips over her skin. “I'm not sure I follow, love.”

“Well, I have a feeling my parents might not want us like...this.” She traced patterns over his bare skin. “At least not until the wedding. We might have to be sneaky.”

“Sneaky? Still trying to corrupt me, princess?”

“I haven't already?”

He laughed. “Oh yes, lass. _Very_ willingly, I might add.” He kissed her, pressing her into the mattress. “There's nothing I wouldn't do to be with you, Emma. If you wanted me.”

“Like sneak into my rooms?”

He pretended to look skeptical. “Isn't that dangerous?” he said innocently.

She shrugged. “Well, if you think you can...”

“I very well can!” He tackled her to the bed and started tickling her mercilessly. Emma screeched and tried to scramble away, giggles tumbling from her lips. They got twisted in the sheets, laughing until neither could breathe. Emma managed to disentangle herself and find a few rags to clean them up. After, she got some clean underwear and linens then joined him back in the bed. He'd tossed the used towels into the laundry and welcomed her into his waiting arms. They wound up dozing until the maids arrived with their bath (Killian once again hiding in his room, stubborn man).

“How do you think it went last night?” Emma asked on their way to breakfast.

Killian slipped his arm around her waist. “I think it went well. I'm sure we'll be hearing the good news momentarily.”

Emma squeezed his waist. “I just want then to be as happy as we are.”

He kissed her temple. “I'm sure they are.”

Unfortunately, Kristoff was the only person in the dining room when they arrived. Emma frowned, concerned. Elsa and Liam always got there first. In fact, Elsa liked to tease her about it, joking about what kept her in bed so long.

“Late night, Kristoff?” Killian asked.

Emma swore the big man _blushed_. “Something like that. Have either of you seen Anna?”

They both shook their heads. Emma hoped nothing was wrong.

* * *

Liam woke up, stretching out his tall frame in the huge bed. He reached out for Elsa and found nothing but cold sheets. He blinked open his eyes, frowning. “Elsa?” he called, his voice raspy. No answer. He pulled back the hangings and peered through the light; it hurt his eyes. Where was she? He thought today of all days he'd wake up with her in his arms. Grumbling, he moved to find his trousers, intending to look for her. Perhaps she'd gone down to breakfast. He hoped it was that and not something worse.

He was buttoning his shirt when the door opened. Elsa ducked inside, trying to look stealthy. She found him standing in the middle of the room, half dressed. “Oh.”

Liam took in her slightly puffy eyes, his consternation died in his throat. “Elsa? What's wrong, love?”

She stepped into his arms, laying her head on his broad chest. “I meant to be back before you woke up. I'm sorry.”

He felt her sigh in his arms. He held her tighter. “It's fine. You're here now.”

“I didn't mean to worry you.”

“That obvious?”

She smiled into his chest. “I don't mind.”

Liam rubbed her back. “Would you like to talk about it?

“Come, let's sit.” She took his hand and guided him to her favorite chair. She didn't hesitate to settle in his lap, her skirts draped over Liam's knees. He brushed a kiss to her brow and waited for her to speak. Elsa threaded her fingers through his, appreciating how warm he was. “I went to visit my parents' graves,” she said quietly. “Anna...I ran into her on the way. She went with me.” She looked at him. “I wanted to tell them first...I hadn't been able to go there, until now.”

He tried not to feel hurt that she hadn't included him, but he understood her. “Are you okay?”

She nodded. “I wanted...I _want_ to take you there,” she explained. “I just thought...the first time...I thought I wanted to be alone? But then Anna was there...”

Liam cupped her cheek. “You needed that time with your sister,” he finished. “I can definitely understand _that._ ”

She smiled, tears stinging her eyes. “Thank you.”

He kissed her tears away. “Of course, lass.” His kiss moved to her lips. “I love you, Elsa.”

She cupped his cheeks, kissing him more firmly. “I love you, too, Liam. Thank you for understanding.”

“I did miss you when I woke up.”

“I didn't think I'd be there that long.” She snuggled into his shoulder. “I missed you too.” Being here with him restored her equilibrium. “So much.”

He stroked her back. “So this means you still want to marry me?” he teased.

She laughed softly. “Of course, silly.” She kissed his chest. “I wouldn't change my mind overnight.”

“I'm afraid I'm still a bit new at this romance lark, love.”

“And I'm not?”

Liam laughed. “We'll just have to find our way through together.”

“Together,” she agreed. She found his lips, her kiss sweet, hoping to convey all she felt for him. Liam sighed and deepened the kiss, tongue sliding past her lips. Elsa moaned, trying to adjust her seat, but she was thwarted by her skirts. Liam's kiss made her heart race. She carded her fingers through his hair, tugging lightly on the strands. His groan rumbled in his chest, making her shiver. “Too many clothes.”

“Elsa...lass...the others are expecting us.”

She kissed over his scruffy jaw. “So?”

“So...I want to tell everyone that the Queen of Arendelle is going be my wife,” he said, squeezing her waist.

“You don't want me?” she teased.

He pushed her hand between them, grazing the bulge in his trousers. “I always want you, Elsa. But we still have a few days before I can _have_ you.” He kissed down her throat. “It's _killing_ me to not make love to you.”

Elsa shivered, really shivered. She wanted that too, so much. “I've never felt like this,” she admitted, her yearning for him a living thing under her skin. It was akin to her magic, buzzing just under the surface.

“Nor I, my queen.”

She looked at him. “How?” She wasn't naive. She knew he had more experience than she did. That he'd had lovers before her. She tried not to think about it; she knew she was the first woman he truly loved.

Liam undid her hair, carding his fingers through the white blonde strands. She purred, leaning into him. “Elsa, please believe me when I say that the things I feel for you...when we're together...I've never felt this before. Because it's _you_. Does that make sense?”

“I think so.”

“Love, you are all I want. We'll have the whole rest of our lives together.”

She rested her forehead on his. “Just come back to me soon so we can start it, okay?”

“I promise.” He sealed his promise with a chaste kiss. “Ready for breakfast?”

“If you insist, Captain.”

It took then another fifteen minutes to leave the room; Elsa didn't want to leave his arms. The morning had taken a lot out of her. With Liam, she felt safe. They held hands as they made their way to the dining room; to Elsa's embarrassment, the others were already there. Liam just smiled at her, an arm snaking around her waist.

“Morning, everyone.”

Four heads turned to look at them; Killian and Emma didn't bother to hide their grins. “Morning, brother. Have a good night?” Killian asked.

Liam grinned too. “Does Elsa agreeing to marry me count?”

“Aye, I'd say it does.” Anna and Kristoff hung back as Emma and Killian jumped up and hugged them. “I'm pleased to have you as a sister,” Killian said to Elsa. “He's very happy.”

“That's all I want,” Elsa said earnestly. “To make him happy.”

“You already do, lass.”

“I told you it would be alright,” Emma said to Liam.

“So you did, highness...Emma,” he corrected. “Thank you for all your help.”

“Isn't that what sisters are for?”

“We should celebrate!” Anna said, finally stepping forward to hug Liam.

“Isn't that what the party is for?” Kristoff asked. He shook Liam's hand, but only nodded at Elsa. She still intimidated him.

“Well, it is...” Elsa began.

“But Emma, Killian and I will be leaving soon after,” Liam reminded her. “Perhaps...” He looked at Killian. “Is the _Jewel_ ready for her shakedown cruise, brother?”

Killian nodded, catching on. “I believe so. All the repairs are complete. The crew is merely awaiting your orders to begin loading the perishables.”

“What do you think, love? Fancy a cruise out into the sound? Perhaps sail up one of the fjords?”

“Can we do that?” Elsa asked.

“I _am_ the Captain,” he replied with a wink.

Elsa suppressed a grin. So few people got to see his playful side. “It's a date.”

* * *

Emma stood at the rail, the wind whipping her hair around her face. She'd _missed_ this during their weeks on dry land. Killian was off giving Anna a tour of the ship; Elsa was with Liam, not that Emma blamed her. She and Killian were the same after they got engaged. It was an intoxicating feeling, knowing who you were going to spend the rest of your life with. She was thrilled for them.

The _Jewel of the Realm_ cleared the entrance to the sound; there was nothing in front of them but blue skies and clear water. Emma turned and looked back; Elsa's kingdom stretched out like a painting, mostly blues and greens and grays, mist and snow on the mountains in the distance. She couldn't help but remember that Hans was being kept prisoner in those mountains.

Earlier, as they waited for the ship to be readied, one of Elsa's Councilors brought her a report on the expedition. The rain they'd had a few days ago had apparently slowed the pace to a crawl; rain turning to snow and sleet in the mountains. The castle at Rana set a missive to inform her that Tofte's party still had not arrived. It was worrying but there wasn't much any of them could do. Elsa asked to be kept informed, then decided to keep their plans in place.

“Emma?”

She smiled at Killian's voice. “Hello, Lieutenant.”

He tried to look stern but failed. “Why are you out here all alone?”

“I'm the last person who needs a tour of this ship. And would _you_ want to interrupt the newly engaged couple?”

He closed the distance between them and hugged her into his side. “Good point.”

“I missed the smell of the sea,” she admitted, turning them toward the open ocean. The ship was tacking toward one of the nearby fjords; they could hear the waves crashing into the hull. “It's peaceful out here.”

Killian tightened his hold on her; gods, he loved her. This was her first real trip away from home and it seemed she'd fallen in love with the sea, as well as him. “We'll be going home soon, love. Two weeks at sea.”

She laid her head on his shoulder. “Hmm, I can't wait.”

“Truly?”

“I've loved our time here. And I will miss Elsa and Anna. But I want to go home. I want to introduce you to my parents. Most of all, I want to be your wife and go on that honeymoon you promised.”

“So what you really want is us alone on a ship like this?” he teased.

“I fell in love with a sailor. Where else would I want to be?”

He tipped her chin up to kiss her. Emma sighed into his kiss, fingers curling around the lapels of his uniform jacket. “I can't tell you how much that means to me, Emma. How much you mean to me.”

“Well, if it's as much as you mean to me, then I think we'll be fine.”

“I'd wager it's a good deal more, lass.” He dipped to kiss her again, fingers tangling in her windswept hair.

“Your crew can see us,” Emma pointed out, hand smoothing over his chest.

“Let them see,” he growled, kissing her harder. Emma responded in kind, caught up in the moment. When they broke apart, several of the crew were staring, looking away with sly grins when she caught them. She blushed in spite of herself, hugging him. “Love? Why so shy?”

She shrugged. “I don't know.”

He laughed. “Come now. Let's find the others, yeah?”

“Good idea.” It was an odd feeling, knowing people were watching them. They'd spent so many weeks avoiding being overly affectionate in public, often at Killian's insistence. But this was the crew of the _Jewel_. If they didn't trust them, then who could they trust?

They found the others up at the helm. “Good of you to join us,” Liam drawled, his own arm secure around Elsa.

Killian just glared. “Stuff it, brother.”

“Merely teasing, Lieutenant.” He looked down at Elsa. “It's not like it's a secret.”

“So where are we headed?” Emma asked.

“I thought just up there, lass,” Liam said, pointing. “It looks deep enough for some distance. We brought some things for a picnic along the shore.”

“You did?” Elsa asked, surprised.

“You don't want to celebrate?”

“Well, yes. I just thought we'd stay on the ship?”

“Where's the fun in that?” Liam kissed her temple. “An afternoon away from the palace. Is that okay?”

Elsa smiled. “I think I'd like that.”

“Where's Anna?” Emma asked.

“She wanted to climb up to the crow's nest. Kristoff went with her.”

“Probably a good idea,” Killian said with a chuckle.

“Enjoying yourself?” Liam said to Elsa.

She nodded. “This is amazing.”

“Someday we'll take a real trip, love. This just a taste.”

“Is it always this windy?”

Liam laughed. “Well, if it wasn't, we'd still be stuck in the dock.”

“Just remind me to secure my hair, next time,” she laughed, running her fingers through slightly tangled tresses.

The men left the ladies on their own while they took care of some of their duties. Elsa was stunned to see how much went into the running of the ship; Emma provided her with a running commentary, pointing out how they maneuvered the ship. She got to see more of the ship, Emma's quarters, some of the crew quarters the galley. They came back on deck when Liam announced they had found a good spot for their picnic.

The boys helped their ladies into a couple of the row boats, rowed ashore by a few of the crew. It was a lovely spot Liam had chosen, a small grassy plain on the edge of the fjord. Mountains rose high on either side; it was very secluded and gorgeous.

“Careful,” Liam warned, helping Elsa from the boat. She grinned at him and waved her hand, forming an icy staircase for herself. He laughed, following in her footsteps.

“That's handy,” Killian commented, taking Emma's elbow.

“Maybe,” Emma said. “But this is better.” She waved her hand and teleported them to the middle of the glade. It felt good to be herself, magic and all.

“Some of us have to do this the old fashioned way,” Anna observed with a grin, her boots splashing in the surf. But she didn't seem to mind; Kristoff was at her side, carrying a huge basket.

The six of them laid out blankets and food as the boats rowed back to the _Jewel_. Liam would signal when they were ready to go back. According to the sun, it was early afternoon, so he hoped that wouldn't be for some hours yet. He wanted to spend as much time with Elsa as he could. In less than a week, he'd have to leave her, if only for a little while. Still, he knew he'd be leaving his heart in Elsa's care until he returned.

Elsa's magic kept everything fresh; they enjoyed fresh fruit, Anna's favorite sandwiches, dizzyingly sweet cakes and tarts. No one had to worry about beverages getting warm, as Elsa could chill them with touch of her finger. Liam, Anna and Emma shared prideful glances, recognizing how far Elsa had come in controlling her powers. Killian stayed close to Emma, subtly rubbing her lower back, easing her mild cramps. Kristoff told more stories about being raised by trolls; the others were surprised that he didn't remember who his parents were. He'd found the trolls in the forest when he was only about five years old, he and a young Sven. For once, Anna was quiet, leaning back on his broad chest.

Emma observed them with a knowing grin; any idiot could see how in love they were.

“Do you think we look like that?” she whispered to Killian.

“Like what?”

“Kristoff and Anna.”

Killian looked. “Most likely. I never was very good at hiding how I felt about you, princess.”

“I wouldn't say that,” Emma argued. “I didn't know how you felt for a while.”

He rubbed slow circles into her back. “Hmm, should I remind you, lass?”

“Please do.”

He smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. “Later, love. Is this helping?”

“Yeah. Thank you.”

“Simply carrying out my duties, highness.” She laughed and copied Anna, her head on his chest. It was so peaceful out here and he was warm. It didn't take long for the steady thump of his heart to lull her to sleep.

“Maybe we should take a walk?” Elsa said quietly, smiling at her sleeping friend.

“Good idea,” Liam said. He and Elsa headed off in one direction with Kristoff and Anna headed in another. Liam held Elsa's hand in his, sometimes helping her over the occasional rock or tree root.

“If we're going to be doing this a lot,” Elsa observed, “I'm going to need better boots.”

Liam grinned. “Planning on being out and about, my queen?”

She nodded. “I've been caged for far too long.” She looked around; all of this was a part of her kingdom. It made her sad, knowing how little she knew about it. Her mother had trusted no one but herself with Elsa's lessons, but Elsa was beginning to realize just how unprepared she was to be Queen. Of course, her parents hadn't intended for her to be Queen so young.

“I think that's an excellent idea, love,” Liam said, squeezing her hand. “Your people should see you.”

“Still sure you want to get involved in all this?” Elsa teased. “Marry a reigning queen?”

“Elsa, there is no place else I would rather be.” He backed her into a tree; her hands rested on his chest. She smiled up at him, drinking in his handsome features. Feeling bold, she stood up on her toes and brushed her lips over his. He cupped the back of her head, angling his for another, deeper kiss. Elsa's hands slid under his uniform jacket, holding him close to her.

They kissed until air was a necessity; Liam pressed his forehead to hers. “Should we go back?”

“No, I think we're good right here.” She traced the apple of his cheek and wound her fingers into his hair, tugging him down for another round of kisses.

“Your sister seems happy,” Kristoff said, jumping down from a boulder. As they got deeper into the forest, they bumped into the foot of the mountain. It felt like home to Kristoff; he was still adjusting to living in the palace. In truth, he didn't think he belonged, but he couldn't bring himself to leave Anna. And Sven seemed to like having a roof over his head every night.

“I think it's great,” Anna said, following Kristoff. “Liam's good for her.”

“Let's hope so,” Kristoff said darkly.

Anna frowned. “Kristoff, you don't still think Elsa doesn't like you? Because I'm pretty sure she does.”

Kristoff scoffed. “Who's worried?”

Anna looped her arm through his. “You are. You really shouldn't be. Elsa just needs to get to know you better.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because we might have talked about you this morning?”

“And you're just telling me this now?”

Anna poked him in the chest. “It was all good things, I promise. I went with her to our parents' graves. Well, their gravestones, since there's nothing in the graves.”

Kristoff drew them to a stop. “Are you okay?”

Anna smiled. “Yeah. I mean, I still miss them. But it was good to finally be there with Elsa.” She hugged Kristoff, the top of her head barely reaching his chin. He pressed a featherlight kiss to the crown of her auburn hair. Anna sighed; it was so easy with Kristoff. And even easier, knowing Elsa was just as happy as she was.

“Well, well, well, if it isn't Anna and her blockhead of a beau,” an all too familiar voice said with a maniacal laugh.

Anna tried to spin around, a terrible chill racing down her spine. But Kristoff pushed her firmly behind him. “You.”

Hans looked terrible; his clothes torn and dirty, his hair a mess, matted with twigs and leaves. He looked like he'd been living rough for days. Anna noticed blood on his coat. He followed her gaze. “As much as you might wish it, this isn't mine. You see the guard was most reluctant to relinquish this.” He brandished a sword; dried blood covered the blade. Anna recognized the hilt as belonging to the palace guards. She narrowed her eyes at Hans, trying to push past Kristoff.

“Let me through,” she growled.

“Anna,” Kristoff bit out. “Stay there.” He was cursing the fact that he hadn't brought his ax with him, but he had to protect Anna. He was sure that Hans wouldn't hesitate to kill them both. He had that dangerous mad look in his eyes.

“Just what do you think you can do, ice man?” Hans asked. “I've got the sword.”

Kristoff snarled and rushed him, dodging the sharp sword. His shoulder barreled into Hans, knocking them both to the ground. Anna screamed for help, praying the others would hear them. She looked around for a weapon and snatched up a heavy fallen branch. It was almost as long as her arm but she managed. Hans and Kristoff wrestled on the ground; Anna looked for an opening, hoping to knock Hans out. She didn't know where he'd come from, but that was the least of their problems.

Elsa and Liam heard Anna scream, promptly dashing off in that direction. It was hard going through the forest; Elsa cursing every time her skirts impeded her. Liam had never heard her speak that way; it was a testament to how frightened she was. He wasn't much better, furious at himself for not being there. They ran into Emma and Killian, both with swords drawn.

“What is it?” Emma asked, fear making her voice shake.

“No idea. Hurry!” Anna screamed again and they ran, the men leading the way. Emma and Elsa almost ran into them, the Jones brothers coming up short. Kristoff lay on the ground, his chest soaked in blood. Anna knelt beside him, her skirts bloody, a sword to her throat.

“ _Anna!”_ Elsa screamed. She pushed past Liam, firing a blast of icy magic at Anna's attacker. The bolt sent the man flying, revealing his identity. “Hans?!”

“What in the hell?” Emma cried. She pushed forward too, stunned.

“Emma!” Anna yelled. She was crying, a streak of blood on her face. Emma and Elsa hurried to her side, kneeling beside Kristoff. Emma caught sight of the Jones brothers advancing on Hans, who was already scrabbling back up, sword in his hand. She forced herself to ignore it and focus on Kristoff.

“Kristoff?” Emma asked, laying her sword aside. “Can you hear me?”

Weakly, Kristoff nodded. “Ow.”

Elsa felt his forehead. “He's getting cold.” Anna pressed her hands harder on his wound, more silent tears coursing down her cheeks.

“It's okay, you're gonna be okay,” Emma said. Grunts and curses came from across the clearing; Emma forced herself not to look. She couldn't think about her dream, not now. She had to save Kristoff. “Anna, let me see it.” Anna shook her head.

“She has to see it,” Elsa said, also trying not to focus on the swordfight around them. “Let her heal him, Anna.” She pried her sister's hands away, more blood gushing from the wound. It was deeper than she thought.

Emma didn't hesitate; she laid her hand over the bloody wound and summoned her magic. It tingled under the surface of her skin, her hand glowing white. The gash closed in a blink, color already beginning to come back to his cheeks. “Try not to move,” she ordered, pulling her hand away. “Anna, stay here. Elsa, watch them.”

“What are you gonna do?”

She picked up her sword. “What I trained to do.” Emma stood, ignoring the blood on her skirt. The swordfight had moved deeper into the forest while she was occupied and she cursed, running in the direction of the sounds. When she got there, her heart sank. Killian and Hans were locked together, just like in her dream. Liam knelt on the ground, his arm bloody. He started to rise, intent on helping Killian.

Emma stopped him. She ran her hand over his arm; it closed in a flash of light. “Go,” she ordered. “Elsa needs you.”

“Is she hurt?” he asked, panic rising in his throat.

“She's fine; she's with Anna and Kristoff. But we need those row boats. Take them back to the shore; Killian and I will handle Hans.”

“Emma...” Liam did _not_ want to leave his brother.

“I'll look after him, I promise you. Now _go_.” Reluctantly, Liam did as she bid, leaving them alone with Hans. One way or another, this ended now.

Killian ducked and spun, thrusting for Hans's exposed shoulder. Liam had gotten the bastard there earlier, soaking the Prince's dirty coat. Hans leaned away just in time, slashing. He caught Killian in the side, the bite of the blade felt like fire. “Killian!” Emma screamed.

“Emma...get out of here!”

“Not a chance!” She ran forward, skirts swirling, sword raised high. Sparks flew as her blade clashed with Hans'; he grunted and fell back.

“Gonna blast me with magic too, freak?” Hans cried, trying to regain his balance.

“I don't need magic to hurt you,” Emma snapped, going in to slash. Hans parried her blow just in time, his lips curled in a sneer. He hadn't been exaggerating; even wounded, he was skilled with a sword. But he couldn't fend off Emma and Killian forever. Emma tried to keep Killian behind her, worried about the blood soaking his shirt. The cut didn't look deep, but she needed to heal him as soon as possible.

Thrust, parry, slash, spin, wild punch, thrust, parry. Emma's dress was soaked in sweat; her hair a wild mess. Still, her long hours of training, of sparring with Killian, helped. She didn't have to think; her body moving automatically. Hans flung dirt in her face, surprising her. She staggered, almost tripping on her skirt. Hans lunged.

“Emma!” Killian screamed.

She regained her footing, sword thrusting forward, all her weight behind it. It sank into Hans' chest, just under his ribcage. He gasped, staggering. Emma pushed harder, her face screwed up in concentration, hearing the sick scrape of metal on bone. Hans' eyes widened as the shock set in, sword clattering to the ground. Killian lunged forward to kick it away. Emma ripped the sword back out and Hans crumpled to the ground.

Emma stood over him, numb. “Is he...?”

Killian winced as he knelt beside the prince. He felt for a pulse. There was none. He looked into Hans' blank eyes. Nothing. “Aye, love. He's dead.”

She sank to the ground beside Killian, exhaustion falling over her in waves. She couldn't stop staring at Hans, having trouble processing that he was in fact dead. And at her hand. Granted, he'd been intent on killing her, but did that matter?

Killian took her into his arms, ignoring the pain in his side. “Thank the gods, you're safe,” he whispered. “I've never been so terrified in all my life.”

Emma buried her face in his shoulder, breathing deeply, relief taking over. She'd saved him. Killian was fine. She was fine. Hans couldn't hurt them anymore. Her hand moved to his waist where she found it wet. “Oh gods, I am so sorry!” she cried, looking at him worriedly. “Here, let me.”

“It's naught but a scratch,” he mumbled, letting her peel his jacket away.

“Don't you dare,” Emma warned, angry tears spilling onto her cheeks. “Don't you _dare_ , Killian Jones.” She laid her hands over his wound and healed it, fingers touching the skin to make sure he was whole. “Don't you _ever_ do that again!”

“What, fight? I'm an officer, trained to fight, same as you.”

“Play down an injury!” she cried, shoving at his shoulder. “And while we're at it, don't ever tell me not to fight. I can take care of myself!”

“As our friend here discovered to his detriment,” Killian observed dryly. In fact, he was proud as hell of her, even if he'd been terrified at the time. Her strength was one of the things he loved best about her.

Emma looked down at Hans; she had to close his wide unseeing eyes. They unnerved her. “I can't believe he's dead.”

Killian gathered her in his arms. “He was going to kill you, Emma. I could see it in his eyes. You did nothing wrong.”

“It was so much like my dream,” she confided, shaking in his hold. The adrenaline was wearing off; her energy flagging. “I was so scared.”

“So was I.” Hans had tried to kill all of them; Killian absolutely wasn't sorry he was dead. He was just sorry he couldn't have done it himself. “Everyone's fine now.”

Liam and a few crewmen found them not long after. He said nothing after ascertaining that Killian and Emma were both unharmed. Two of the crewmen carried Hans' body out on a stretcher; Emma leaned on Killian as they walked back to the shore. The others were waiting for them there. They all refused to leave until they knew Emma and Killian were alright.

Elsa preserved Hans' body in an icy cocoon; it took eight men to haul it to the _Jewel's_ hold. Something had clearly gone wrong on the way to Rana. Elsa was determined to find out what happened; the security of her kingdom could depend on it.

 


	22. Chapter 22

“How is she?”

Killian ran his fingers through his hair. “Physically, she's fine. But she's not saying much.”

Liam looked sympathetic. “She did kill a man.”

“Who was going to kill her. And most likely all of us.”

“Killian, even when we're trained for it, it's not easy. You know that.”

Killian nodded, glancing back toward Emma's room. She'd been quiet ever since they boarded the _Jewel_ to return to the palace. He didn't blame her in the slightest. Even when you _knew_ you were right, taking a life affected you. How could it not? Killian still remembered his first taste of combat, the first time he killed a man. It had been early on his tour on the _Hornet_ ; they'd been set upon by pirates. He'd been locked in combat with a lad not much older than himself. Killian still recalled the light leaving his eyes.

King David had trained Emma to defend herself, but there wasn't anything that could prepare her for this.

Liam clapped him on the shoulder. “Be there for her, brother. She needs you now.”

“I will.” He started to turn. “How is Elsa?”

“Still with Anna and Kristoff. I'm about to go check on them. Kai wants her to talk to the Council; she's got to break the news to the bugger's father.”

“If you need me...”

“Look after your princess, Killian. We'll be fine. But I appreciate that.”

Killian watched his brother leave, then stopped a passing servant, requesting that he and Emma not be disturbed. He opened the door and slipped inside, closing it with a soft click. Emma wasn't where he left her on the chaise; concerned, he headed for the bedroom. She wasn't there either. But her blood stained gown was left in a puddle on the floor. Growing even more worried, he opened the magical door. There, finally, he found Emma, curled up in their bed, a pillow to her chest.

“Emma?”

She looked a bit sheepish. “Sorry. I just...uh...”

He sat down on the edge of the bed. “You wanted to feel safe,” he finished for her. “I understand completely.” In truth, it warmed his heart that their bed was the place she chose to feel safe. He shrugged out of his torn uniform jacket, vest, shirt and boots and slid up beside her. “Is this okay?”

She nodded, snuggling into his side. She didn't let go of the pillow. Killian's heart went out to her; he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her hair. She let out a heavy sigh, taking comfort in his warmth and musky scent. If she closed her eyes, she could see Killian staggering from his wound, the murderous glint in Hans' eyes. She didn't remember much of the fight itself; it was almost like she was disconnected from it somehow. But she remembered the blank irises when Hans fell.

“Are you okay?” she asked quietly.

He nodded. “Aye, I've got nary a scratch, thanks to you.”

She looked up into his face. “You're sure?”

He gently took her hand and guided it to where he'd been struck. Her touch was chilled but he paid it no mind. “See?”

Suddenly she needed to see it with her eyes. She pushed herself up and tossed the pillow aside. She bent over him, pressing her lips to where she'd seen blood pouring out of him. Liam had examined Hans' sword; it hadn't been poisoned or anything. Their best guess was that he'd stolen it from one of his guards, but they still didn't have the whole story.

“You saved me. Again.”

“I had to,” she said simply, resting her hand on his bare stomach. “You promised to stay with me forever.”

“So I did.” He stroked her cheek. “Thank you.”

Emma glanced away. “I don't feel bad that he's gone,” she admitted.

Killian hugged her to his chest. “Honestly, I don't either. He threatened the people I love most.”

Emma bit her lip. “I know I did the right thing, but...”

“It's the eyes,” Killian finished. He carded his fingers through her golden tresses. “You don't forget the eyes.” She shivered; since stripping off her ruined clothes she was left in nothing but her dirty shift. “Cold?”

“Maybe a little.”

“Here.” They removed the torn shift, then Killian's pants. He yanked back the covers and huddled her under them. She laid her head on his chest, legs tangled with his. She felt better, feeling his skin against hers. Her hand rested over his heart; she spent long minutes counting the beats.

Killian didn't push her to talk; he knew from personal experience that didn't always help. He was just thankful she sought solace in his arms, that she wasn't pushing him away. At length, her breathing evened out, exhaustion claiming her. Killian kissed the crown of her head and tried to follow, hoping his presence kept her safe in her dreams.

* * *

Elsa closed the door to Kristoff's room, giving him and Anna some privacy. Kristoff seemed fine, healed by Emma's magic. Anna refused to leave him, an impulse Elsa understood. Kristoff's wound was so reminiscent of Liam's; it was eerie. Fortunately, Kristoff hadn't lost as much blood, so the doctor assured them that he would be fine in a day or so.

“Elsa?”

She let out a relieved sigh; Liam simply stood there, waiting for her. “How are Emma and Killian?”

Liam held out his hand; Elsa stepped into his embrace. “She's as well as can be expected,” he murmured. “Killian's with her. He's worried.”

“I should go see her.”

“I'm sure Emma knows you are thinking of her. This isn't an easy thing. If I may make a suggestion?”

“Of course.”

“Let her come to you?”

“But...” All Elsa knew was her friend was not alright; she wanted to help.

Liam tipped her chin up. “Love, she's taken a life. Everyone deals with that in their own way, even when it's in self defense.”

Elsa hadn't thought about it like that. She'd tried so hard to give Hans a proper trial, to meet out justice in the right way. And he'd robbed her of that, in his own deranged way. She had to know why. “Okay. We can check on her later.”

“How is Kristoff?”

“He's fine, just a bit shaken. He's more concerned about Anna, to be honest.”

“He's a good lad. What he did was very brave.”

Elsa allowed herself one final moment of comfort. “We need to find out what happened..”

“Aye, Kai was looking for you. I said I would come find you. You needed to be with Anna.”

“Thank you.” She started to held toward her Council chamber, but Liam gently grasped her wrist. “What?”

“Always concerned about those around you,” he said fondly. “We will absolutely pay a visit to your Council...but first, how are _you_ , Elsa?”

She looked away. “Honestly, I'm not sure. It was frightening but...” Her eyes snapped to Liam's, her pent up emotions coalescing in a rush. “I am _angry_ ,” she declared. She nodded absently, jerking her hand away and pacing in a small circle. “Gods, I am so _angry_.” Cool mist tumbled from her clenched fingers. “How could this happen? I wanted him to stand trial! To do this the right way! What was he _thinking_?”

Liam listened to her anger spill out of her, suppressing the chill her mist gave him. He wasn't afraid. And he knew all too well what happened if Elsa didn't confront her emotions. Better she did it with him than people who didn't understand her.

Elsa looked down at her hands. “Oh gods.” The mist stopped as suddenly as it began; she flexed her fingers. “Sorry.”

Liam took her hands in his larger ones. “Don't be.” He kissed her fingers. “You can't frighten me off, lass.”

Her heart stuttered; she loved him so much. She could look into his eyes and see nothing but love and faith; it meant the world to her. She stood up on her toes and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “I love you.”

“And I you. Kai is waiting for you.”

“Come with me?” She needed to inform the Council of her engagement; she might as well get that over too. And she didn't want to let Liam out of her sight. His shirt was still bloody from where Hans had nicked him.

Liam nodded, offering his arm. Elsa accepted it and led them to the Council chamber. There were pockets of men in various corners of the room, having whispered conversations. The muttering died away once they realized their Queen had entered. She nodded at several of them as they passed, moving up to Elsa's chair. Legs scraped on the floor as the others took up their places around the large table. No one sat; they all looked at Elsa expectantly.

“Gentlemen, do we have _any_ idea how this happened? Has there been any word from Tofte or Rana?” She sat, back straight, nodding at the others to do the same. She folded her hands and waited for someone to answer her simple question.

“Majesty?” Kai said tentatively.

“Yes?”

“We've received this from Lord Tofte. According to the messenger who brought it, he's in bad shape. He made it to Rana, but most of his command is gone.”

“Gone?” Elsa exclaimed. “How?”

Kai handed her the dispatch. She scanned it once, then again slower. Her heart went out to the men she'd put in harm's way, but how could she have anticipated _this?_

“Elsa?” Liam asked.

She handed him the dispatch, ignoring the low grumbling that broke out. “How many survived?”

“A dozen? But they lost Prince Hans in the confusion...obviously,” Kai finished. He proceeded to explain the contents of the message to the others; it sounded almost clinical coming from Kai. Elsa was grateful.

The rain storm they'd experienced on the coast, was a sudden snow storm up in the mountains. The path to Rana became blocked in a foot of swirling snow and the entire expedition had to halt. Unbeknownst to them, there was a pack of hungry wolves and they descended on the men huddled against the elements. There was fighting, confusion; no one knew precisely _how_ Hans got free. But as Anna had suspected, he killed one of his guards and stole his sword. He slipped away in the night. He must have been making his way to the coast; he might even have been drawn by the sight of the _Jewel's_ masts near the tree tops. Tofte had been mauled by a wolf; his remaining men managed to get him to Rana once the snow stopped.

“Send the royal physician to Rana immediately,” Elsa ordered. “Request he do everything he can for Lord Tofte. This was a terrible act of fate, nothing more.”

“But what about the Southern Isles?” Lord Bole demanded. “Their prince is dead.”

“In combat,” Liam cut in heatedly.

“Captain Jones is right,” Elsa said. “I would attest it to myself should the King of the Southern Isles need more assurance.” She looked to Kai. “Have we heard from the King? We were still hoping to hear from him on Hans' original crimes.”

Kai withdrew another envelope. “This arrived shortly after your party left.”

Elsa accepted the sealed scroll and broke it open. She scanned it, then proceeded to read it aloud. “To Elsa, Queen of Arendelle. Given the gravity of the situation, I hope you will forgive me for being brief. I wish I could voice surprise at the facts you presented, but fear I can not. My youngest son has always been dissatisfied and willful. I had no idea when he volunteered for this duty that he meant harm to you or any in your kingdom. I pray you can accept my apology on his behalf. However, I understand why you believe he should be held accountable for his actions. I am sending someone to represent him on the next ship. I only ask that he be given a fair hearing. On second thought, I have another favor to ask. My Queen has enclosed a letter for Hans; if you could ensure he gets it, I would be in your debt. Humbly yours, Alfred, King of the Southern Isles.”

The letter was shorter than she expected; if grossly ill timed. But she'd done everything in her power to ensure Hans was treated fairly. Hadn't she?

“This is not your fault,” Liam said, laying a comforting hand on her arm. “You did everything you could.”

Elsa looked at him gratefully. She appreciated his support, now more than ever. She turned to her councilors. “I'll reply to this personally, explain what happened to King Alfred. His representative must be on his way here; there isn't much we can do until he arrives.”

“Excuse me, majesty,” someone said, lifting his hand to be recognized. “But where is Prince Hans now?”

She fixed him with a calm stare. “I preserved his body in ice, your grace. I've given instructions for it to be...stored, until someone from the Southern Isles comes to fetch it.”

“And we're supposed to what? Carry on as before?” Lord Bole demanded.

Elsa glared at him. “And what would you have me do, my lord? Prince Hans attacked without warning... _after_ breaking free of his guards. Again. We did everything to ensure his safety until trial and he took matters into his _own_ hands. Emma was defending herself from a madman. You didn't see him, Lord Bole. I did. Captain Jones did. He, Kristoff and Lt. Jones were all wounded by their attacker! Hans was a threat to those I love and to my kingdom. I never wished him dead, but I refuse to apologize for doing whatever I could to keep my family and my kingdom safe. Hans' death is a tragedy, but one of his own making.”

Liam looked from one councilor to the next, waiting for one of them to gainsay her. He had no authority if they tried, but he knew he didn't need it. He knew Elsa could handle these men. She was one of the strongest people he knew; it was time these men learned that very important lesson.

No one spoke for a full minute; most of her councilors silently nodded in agreement. She handed Alfred's letter back to Kai, requesting he make sure it reached her chambers. She would answer it there. “Now we have one other order of business, gentlemen,” Elsa said clearly, glancing at Liam. She offered him a soft smile and took his hand. “I have the joy to inform you that Captain Jones has asked me to be his wife and I have accepted. This is not open to debate. It is my choice. But the law requires that I inform you and now I have.”

Fifteen voices started to speak at once, not all of them were congratulatory. Lord Bole, of course, had made some comments about his dislike of foreigners before, but Elsa was sad to see a few others joining him. “Seems awfully convenient, two humble navy officers getting engaged to royalty,” Lord Froiland muttered loudly, over the din.

Elsa opened her mouth, but Liam beat her to it. “My brother and I are very aware of the honor done us by Princess Emma and Queen Elsa. I would not have asked if I did not love her with my whole heart.”

“And what of your naval career?” the man demanded. He was about forty, blonde hair thinning, a hawk like nose jutting out of his face. “You'd just give it up?”

“That is my plan as soon as I have fulfilled my duty and returned Princess Emma home.”

A few of the undecideds nodded, looking much happier. Elsa spoke up. “It is my wish to be married as soon as possible. However, I understand that such a thing will be difficult to organize on the heels of my coronation. Perhaps next spring?”

“Pardon me, majesty,” Froiland interrupted. “But there is one matter we should discuss.”

“Yes?”

“Do you plan to crown him King?” he asked bluntly.

Elsa blinked. To be truthful, she hadn't given it much thought. They'd been too happy of late, just enjoying being together. She hoped that perhaps Liam would like a role in Arendelle's navy; it would give him something to do and keep him close to her. However, as her consort, it was his right to be crowned, if he wished it. It was what her parents had done, ruled together.

“I have no desire to be King,” Liam cut in. “I will accept whatever position Her Majesty sees fit to give me.”

“How do we know you're telling the truth? How do we know you and your brother aren't trying to steal the thrones of two kingdoms!”

“That is _enough_ ,” Elsa snapped.

“Lass,” Liam began and several of the men's eyes widened at hearing their queen addressed so informally. “After what's happened, it's a logical question.”

“That doesn't mean it's fair.” She turned to Lord Froiland. “Do you think so little of _me_ that I would marry a man only out for my throne?” She held up her hand and created a carefully constructed patch of icy spikes in the center of the table. “That I can not properly defend myself or my crown, Lord Froiland?” The center spike inched in his direction, just to prove she could do it.

The man eyed first the spike, then her and swallowed. “Apologies, majesty.”

Elsa waved her hand and the ice vanished. “I realize that things have happened quickly and there's been much mistrust. But I am dedicated to ruling Arendelle to the best of my ability. Captain Jones makes me very happy and I believe that can only make me a better queen. I am asking for your support.” Support, not consent. The choice was hers alone.

Slowly, they stood, in twos and threes, until they were all standing, offering her their support. She nodded gratefully. “Thank you.”

“Majesty?”

“Yes?”

“Given, ah, recent events, are you still hosting the engagement party for Princess Emma?”

Elsa bit her lip, uncertain. “I think we should leave that up to her. If she still wishes to attend, then yes. I will check with her and issue orders accordingly.” Given the Hans situation, Emma might not want to be in public right now. But they had a couple of days still to decide. She dismissed the meeting, remaining upright in her chair until only she and Liam were left in the room. Only then did she allow herself to sag.

Liam reached for her hand, thumb stroking the back. He was fiercely proud of her, but he knew how leading could take a toll. “That could have been worse.”

Elsa sighed and leaned toward him. She was partially thwarted by the stiff high chair. She needed to have that replaced. “I'm sorry they said those things about you.”

“Hush. Not your fault, love.” He kissed her forehead. “I knew what I was getting into.”

“Did you?

“Well, perhaps not to that extent, but I honestly thought it would be worse. Especially when I thought I would need their outright approval. But Emma set me straight.”

“She did?”

“Aye. Took a weight off my mind, I have to say.” He looked at her; she was exhausted but trying not to show it. “How about we check on my brother and Emma, then you should rest.”

“But the letter...”

“Will keep. You said yourself, there isn't anything to be done until King Alfred's representative arrives. I'm sure you want to send your reply with him?”

That was probably the best idea. Then she could talk to the man in person, help convey her condolences in a way a letter never could. “I also want to make sure the doctor left for Rana,” she said, standing. “Then I will rest, I promise.”

They walked hand in hand to Emma and Killian's rooms; Elsa was the only one who knew about the secret door between them. Emma had confided that some time ago. They knocked but no one answered. “Asleep, most likely,” Liam said wisely. “It'll do them both good.”

“I hope so,” Elsa replied. It was early evening; just starting to get dark. It had been a long exhausting day, one that began with such promise. “We should let the kitchens know, in case they want food in the middle of the night.”

No one had an appetite at the moment, so dinner had been canceled. Elsa left word with one of the passing servants; she didn't want anyone else disturbing her friends. They could check on them again in the morning. They checked on Anna and Kristoff as well; all seemed calm. Neither spoke as they entered Elsa's suite. Liam shut the door with a soft click; he was concerned about his family but knew time was the only thing that could heal. He found Elsa sitting at her desk; she looked lost in thought.

He hurriedly tugged off his boots and stripped to the waist. Exhaustion was creeping up on him, but he fought through it. He couldn't rest until he got Elsa to rest. He padded over to her and gently unbound her hair. He loved the unusual color of Elsa's hair, white as the snow she could conjure with her hands. He kissed the crown of her head, then began to lightly massage her scalp.

“Hmmm,” she hummed, leaning into his touch. His nimble fingers moved down the back of her neck; she moaned as he rubbed out a knot at the base.

“Elsa.”

“That feels amazing.”

“You okay?”

She reached back and found one of his hands. “I was going to ask you the same thing.”

“I'm fine.”

“Are you?” She'd looked him over when they boarded the _Jewel_ , but only briefly. Anna had needed her.

“Care to check?”

For the first time in hours, Elsa mustered a small smile. “I think I should. Just to be safe.” She moved to stand, turning to face him. She'd heard him moving around but she was surprised to see he was already half naked. Elsa rested her hands on his chest, fingers lightly scratching through his chest hair. He was pleasantly warm under her touch. She kissed the center of his chest, then silently instructed him to turn. She had to stretch to reach, but she stroked and traced his shoulders and back and pretended to check him over for injuries. Of course, he had none since Emma healed him. But she felt better all the same.

“All done.”

Liam turned back around, tenderly cupping her chin. “Do I meet muster, my queen?”

Looking up into his face, with those earnest blue eyes...gods, she needed him to kiss her. She nodded silently and reached up and tugged him down to her by the neck. He caught on quickly and met her halfway, mouth fused to hers. Elsa felt her knees go weak, just happy to be with him again. Liam wrapped his arms around her, keeping her steady. Her kiss tugged at his heart; he could feel her concern and love for him. He slowly guided them to the bed, one hand pulling at the laces of her gown.

Elsa felt a shiver race down her spine; it shook her how much she needed him. Her legs hit the bed and she made a distinctly unladylike noise. Liam chuckled, lifting her easily to sit on the bed. “Patience, lass.”

She ran her hands up his muscular arms, lingering over where Emma had healed his wound. “I was so scared,” she whispered.

He looked down at her hand, covering the place he was nicked. There was no scar, no mark of any kind, but she still knew where it was. “So was I,” he admitted. “When Emma asked me to go back for you, I feared the worst.”

Elsa placed a tender kiss over his beating heart, the tugged him down to her. They fell back as they kissed, slow languid strokes of tongues and lips. Elsa could feel his arousal growing between her thighs, even through her layers of skirts. She mewled softly, silently cursing the timing. The day of the engagement party was the earliest they could consummate their love. Liam broke their kiss, his lips moving along her jaw. “Elsa...”

“I know,” she whispered. “I want you too.”

“We need to get this off,” he muttered, pulling on her gown. “Need to see you.”

“Then you should do that.”

“Is that an order, my Queen?”

She smiled up at him. “It is, Captain. I _order_ you to strip me naked. Right now.”

“Aye aye, majesty.” The loose laces allowed him to tug the gown down her chest and arms as she wriggled to help him. They got a bit tangled by her petticoats, but eventually the fabric gave and slid over her hips and down her lean legs. Liam actually tore her shift a little in his haste to get it off; his breathing hitched, forever in awe of her pale perfect skin. She lay in the center of the bed, clad only in her undergarments, which were quickly gone as well. Elsa beckoned him with a crook of her finger; the way he looked at her—with so much love and desire—it gave her confidence to ask for what she wanted.

Liam lay beside her, gingerly reaching out to touch. Elsa found his hands and guided him, as she leaned up for another kiss. He groaned into her mouth, his hands rough on her skin. She mewled in delight, the ache building in her core. “Liam...don't stop. Love your hands on me.”

“Do you now? Hmmm.” He traced the curve of her breasts, moved down her flat belly. She sighed happily and rolled her hips, her body reacting instinctively to his expert touch. “You're so soft, love. All mine.”

She nodded, back arching. “Yours,” she echoed. “Liam, please.”

Instead of touching her, he guided her hand to the bulge in his trousers. “Feel how much I need you, Elsa.” He groaned, rocking into her hand. “Want to be inside you so much.”

She bit her lip, wetness sliding down her thighs. Hearing those words in his low growling accent made her clit throb painfully and her core clench. She needed him just as much; she was tempted to throw caution to the wind, but that wouldn't be fair to either of them. “Touch me,” she pleaded. “Please.”

Liam planned on doing just that but he needed her to touch him too. He hastily yanked his pants down, kicking them away haphazardly. “Hmm, what would your councilors say if they knew I was naked with their queen?” he teased, mouth on her breast.

“None of their...oh gods...business,” she replied, fingers twining in his curls. Every swirl of his tongue made her burn and her thighs slicker. “You're mine.”

Liam covered her with his body, settling in the cradle of her thighs. They both groaned as he ground the ridge of his thick cock against her core. “It would be so easy to take you right now,” he grumbled. “So fucking wet for me.”

She rocked up against him eagerly, shivering. “Oh yes.”

He bent down and kissed her fiercely. “Not yet,” her murmured. “As much as I need you...” He thrust against her hard. “I will do this right.”

“Liam,” she whined, nails scratching down his back. “Teasing.”

“Does my queen want to come?”

“Yes!”

“I'm going to mark you, Elsa,” he growled in her ear. He increased the speed of his hips just a bit, stroking her wet flesh with his cock. “I'm going to come on this lovely flushed skin, then I'm going to make you come over and over until you can't stand it anymore.”

Elsa shuddered and gripped his broad shoulders. _“Please,”_ she begged. “Anything.” She craved the things he did to her, the way he made her feel.

“Watch us,” he ordered softly, bracing himself on his hands. Elsa raised her head and looked down; she could see them clearly, the intimate way they touched. His cock was slick with her arousal, a bead of precum leaked from the tip. He rubbed her in long strokes, grinding down against her swollen clit. Elsa's breathing hitched; the erotic sight called to something deep within her, a feeling she'd never experienced. Tentatively, she reached down between them, catching the bead on her thumb. She brought it to her lips and licked it, driving Liam crazy with lust.

“Bloody hell, Elsa,” he swore, hips jerking.

“Hurry,” she panted, needing release. She arched under him. “Fuck, _hurry!”_

Hearing her curse fueled his need and Liam moved faster, brow furrowed in concentration. “Rub your nipples,” he bit out. She was trembling, so close to her high; she just needed a little push. Elsa did as he bid, a shudder racing through her. “Fuck, I'm gonna come, Elsa!”

She tried to nod but was too far gone in her own need. The coil burst and she came hard, core clamping on nothing, riding out the waves. Liam saw her fall apart under him, her mouth open in a silent scream. He followed her with a grunt, spurting thick ropes of his seed across her belly. He rolled off at the last second, spent.

Elsa sank into the soft mattress, a hand falling to her stomach. The stickiness surprised her. “Oh.”

Her voice got Liam to stir; he groaned involuntarily at the sight. “You're trying to kill me, love.”

“Sorry.”

He put a finger to her lips. “Don't. I love you, just as you are. And you are beautiful like this.” He pulled away his finger and leaned over to cover his mouth with hers. “My queen.”

She cupped his cheek with her free hand. “My captain.”

“Who is not finished with you yet.” He kissed the palm of her hand and moved to slide down the bed. “Now I believe I made you a promise.” He eased her thighs apart and ducked his head, kissing the delicate skin. Elsa mewled and groaned, already eager for more. If it felt this good now, how would it feel when he finally got to make love to her?

It was very late by the time they blew out the candles and allowed sleep to take them.

* * *

The room was dark when Emma woke up. She didn't remember falling asleep but Killian was still there, holding her protectively. She felt him more than saw him; the heavy curtains were drawn in their room. Not even moonlight penetrated the darkness. She brought his hand to her lips ad lightly kissed it; his presence—the mere fact that he still wanted to be with her—meant more than she could say.

It was funny. She'd witnessed him kill one of the Duke of Weselton's guards and it had never occurred to her to see him differently. Objectively, it was so clear that he'd been defending himself, defending her. But now that she was the one with blood on her hands, part of her couldn't help but wonder if he saw her differently. Or—gods forbid—he was afraid of her.

She shivered involuntarily, even though she wasn't cold. She meant what she'd said before; she wasn't sad that Hans was no more. She thought though that she _should_ be...did her true feelings mean she was terrible person? Grand Pabbie said she had a kind and good heart, but still, a man had died at her hand. If she was capable of that—even in self defense—what else was she capable of?

“Emma?” came Killian's sleepy voice through the blackness.

“I'm okay. Go back to sleep.”

He shook his head. “I can hear you thinking, love.” He pressed his lips to the first patch of her skin he could find, her shoulder blade. “Care to talk about it?”

“Are you afraid of me?” she blurted into the dark.

He frowned, taken aback. “Why would I be afraid of you?”

“Killian, I killed someone.”

“You were defending yourself,” he corrected. “Hans brought this on himself.”

“But...” She fumbled for words. “But...” She raised her hands, they were both momentarily blinded by the soft glow of her magic, radiating in her palms. “If I can do that...what else could I do?”

The break in her voice shattered his heart. Killian lifted one of his hands and covered one of hers; the magic tickled his skin but didn't hurt him. “You've told me a hundred times, Emma. You want to use your magic for good. And you have. You've saved me, my brother, Kristoff. Please don't let Hans into your head. He feared magic, yes. But I think he used that as excuse to justify his crimes, even to himself. He was a despicable person, Emma. And he had _no_ magic to speak of.”

Emma looked at their joined hands. “You're really not scared?”

“I could never be frightened of you, darling. But if it will ease your mind, I swear to do what I can to remind you of your kind and generous heart, keep you on the right path.”

Tears swam in her eyes. “I couldn't take it if I hurt you. Or anyone we love. Please don't let me.”

Killian pulled her in to his chest, holding her tight. “I _promise_ you, Emma.”

The histories were filled with people who'd been corrupted by magic; it was something the Blue Fairy drilled into her. Responsibility came with her powers, responsibility to use them wisely and for good. She hoped it was a good sign that she never considered using her magic in her battle with Hans. She could still see the mad look in his eyes whenever she closed hers. He would have killed her. Or Killian. Or any of them. They'd tried so hard to treat him fairly but he chose his path.

And now Emma would choose hers.

“I love you,” she whispered. “I love you so much.”

“As I love you,” he whispered back. “I hate seeing you like this, princess.”

“I'll be okay. Just stay with me.”

“Always. You are everything to me, Emma.”

Her fingers found his face in the dark; she traced his features, scruff rough on her fingertips. When she brushed his lips, he kissed her fingers reverently. Emma bit her lip, the innocent touch making her heart race. Fumbling a little, she found his mouth in the dark, pressing it firmly with hers. He made a low rumble of surprise but let her kiss him. His hands wound into her hair, cradling her head as they kissed. “Emma?”

She cut him off with another kiss, pushing him onto his back. “Shh, relax.” She waved her hand, lighting just enough candles to see by. She needed this, needed to forget, just for a little while. She licked his fluttering pulse, laying half on top of him. “Let me make love to you.”

Killian let out a shuddering breath, combing his fingers through her long tresses. “I am completely yours, princess.”

She flashed him a smile then returned to her task. He spent so much time on her; she wanted to explore his body. She straddled his clothed hips, shoving the blankets away. Her hands slid down her stomach and over his chest; the crisp chest hair felt amazing against her skin. She was naked save her panties; her nipples tightened with arousal. She spotted Killian eyeing her hungrily as he gave himself over to their play. Like this there was nothing between them, he looked at her as he always did, like she was the only thing in his world. She smiled coyly down at him and began to touch herself, flicking the hard buds.

Killian whimpered at the sight, his cock hardening still further. Emma was a wanton goddess in his lap; there was no way she could be anything but good. He tried to reach for her, but she slapped his hands away. “Do I need to tie your hands, Lieutenant?”

“Would you?”

“If I didn't think you could behave.”

His fingers flexed; they itched to touch her. “Perhaps you better then,” he challenged. He wasn't afraid of her; what better way to prove that than for her to restrain him as they had sex?

Emma swallowed, awed by his trust in her. She slowly slid her hands down her stomach, finding his hands. He caught on to her, raising his arms above his head, leaving her to slide her hands over his skin. On a whim, she let a little of her magic flicker across her palms and Killian groaned at the sensation. “You like that?”

He nodded. “It tingles.”

“Hmm.” She snapped her fingers and a length of silk scarf wound its way around Killian's wrists, securing him to the headboard. “How about now, Lieutenant?”

He tugged on his bonds; the silk was soft against his skin but the knots were strong. A trickle of want slid down his spine; he was utterly at her mercy. And loved it. “Seems I am yours to use as you see fit, my princess.”

“Good.” She bent down and kissed him hard on the mouth; Killian lifted his head as far as he could, giving as good as he got. Emma moaned, her sensitive nipples rubbing deliciously against his chest. She scratched her nails through his scruff, hips grinding against his. “Gods, I can _feel_ you,” she whispered. “Hard and thick.”

Killian balled his hands into fists; he couldn't touch and it was driving him crazy. “Bloody hell.”

“You'll get what you want,” she assured him. “Patience.” She began to kiss down his chest, following the trail that led to his tented underpants. She peeled them down his legs and discarded them, leaving him nude. She drank in the strong lines of his hard body, laid out before her like this. Her Killian was handsome, usually shy, but when he wanted her...he was masculine and sexy and he called to her. She knelt between his legs and licked a stripe along his throbbing cock before turning her attention to other patches of skin. She reverently kissed the place he'd been wounded, lavishing the skin with attention from her lips and tongue. Any lingering marks and bruises he'd had before were gone since she'd healed him. So she set about giving him a few more. Killian loved marking her as his; this was her chance to return the favor.

Killian squirmed under her ministrations; his prone position didn't give him much room to maneuver. He was helpless as she teased him, giving his cock only the briefest of attention. “Emma...gods...”

She ran the tip of her nose along his length, then smiled up at him. “Yes, Lieutenant?”

“Nothing.”

“Sure there isn't something you want?”

“No,” he said resolutely.

“Not even this?” She kissed the tip of him, tasting the precum on her lips. “Or this?” She licked the sensitive place just under the head. Killian inhaled sharply, hips rocking up accidentally. Emma licked her lips. “Mmm, I love this.” She licked the length of him slowly, fingers of her left hand finding his balls and fondling them. Killian didn't bother to hide his deep groan; it felt too good. “I think you like your princess sucking your cock.”

Killian shuddered; she was trying to kill him slowly. “Gods yes.”

“Wanna know a secret?” She smiled. “I like it too.” She took him into her mouth, swallowing him down as deeply as she could. Killian let out a strangled noise; she was hot and wet around him, tongue teasing the engorged flesh. He swore she found some new trick every time she did this for him, some new swirl of her tongue, a tease of teeth. He started yanking on his restraints in earnest, desperate to get free, not due to fear but so he could flip her over and fuck her properly.

Emma released him with a soft pop and licked her lips. He looked _wrecked_ and disheveled, inky hair matted and sweaty. A wave of want rolled through her; she ached fiercely for him. Still, she had one more tease. She bent her legs and peeled her panties and linens down. She was on the back side of her courses, the flow much lighter than it had been the day before. She moved to kneel beside him, fingers sliding over her flushed skin. “Watch,” she commanded softly.

Killian stopped struggling, blue eyes wide in the low light. He watched as her fingers dipped through her damp curls, her low sigh of pleasure. Her knees spread wider, giving her more space. “I did this,” she murmured, feeling his gaze locked on her body. “I thought of you and touched myself. Like this.” She rubbed her clit with her middle finger, lip between her teeth. She was wet and slick; playing with him made her hot. Her left hand curled around her breast, kneading and squeezing as she got lost in the rhythm of her strokes. “Oh,” she breathed. “Oh yes.”

His cock hurt now, the need to be inside that tight sheath fraying his sanity. _“Emma.”_

“Soon,” she gasped, sinking two fingers into her heat. It wasn't as good as him, but she was close. She braced one hand on the bed and rode the other, thumb working her clit. She cried out as she fell, blonde hair falling in her face. She rode it out until her thighs stopped trembling. Her skin tingled from her high; she couldn't wait to go again. Still, she managed to sit up, leaning on her haunches to see her restrained lover. Killian's breathing was shallow, hips rocking fruitlessly off the bed.

She needed him in her. Now.

A snap of her fingers and the restraints were gone. It took Killian a moment to realize he was free; by then Emma was already on her hands and knees, offering herself to him. He growled dangerously, scrambling up to his knees. “Hang on,” he warned. That was the only warning she got before he plunged deep inside her heat, making both of them moan in pleasure. Emma loved being taken this way; he could hit her deep and be a little more rough. Perhaps not very ladylike or princess like, but she needed him exactly like this, needy and a tad wild, enough to make her forget that anything existed outside of their bed and passion for one another.

Killian held her loosely by the hips, driving into her over and over. Emma rocked back encouragingly, fucking him as much as he was fucking her. They found a hard rhythm, Emma mewling every time he struck her sensitive spot. As much as he needed to come, Killian didn't want this over quickly. He slowed, bending over her, hand curling around her throat. Emma turned her head, finding his mouth in a sloppy wet kiss.

“So good,” she whimpered. “Gods, Killian. Fuck me just like that.”

“Is this what you need, princess?” he asked, punctuating his words with a rough thrust of his hips. “My cock in you, fucking you into the bloody mattress?”

“Yes! Don't stop! Please!”

“Love when you beg.” He tweaked one of her nipples as they moved together; Emma cried out. He tried to adjust his legs, so he was only kneeling on one, but he slipped from her. She whined in complaint, but he was back a moment later, foot planted on the bed, using the extra leverage to take her harder.

“ _Yes!”_ she screamed. “Yes, yes, yes!” She rent the sheets in her hands, her body convulsing as she came so hard she saw stars. Her wet walls squeezing him was too much; he followed her almost immediately, emptying himself in a handful of thrusts.

They collapsed together in an awkward tangle, Killian holding her against his chest. As he regained his breath and his wits, he hoped he hadn't hurt her. “Love? Are you alright?”

“Hmmm?”

“Still with me?”

“Mmhmm.”

This was getting him nowhere. “Emma, just tell me I didn't hurt you.”

That got her sluggish blissed out brain to pay attention. “What? Why would you think that?”

“Because we...” He looked down at her hip; there were marks there from his fingers. “Because I worry about you.”

She rolled over to look him in the eye. “I am of sound mind and body, Killian. You didn't hurt me. I loved every moment.” She would feel it for hours and as far as she was concerned, that was the point. It was a bit like carrying him with her wherever she went. “You _helped_ me.”

“I did?”

“You trusted me. And you still want to be with me.”

“Did you think I wouldn't?” he asked, mildly hurt.

“I didn't want to. I was just scared.”

“But you're not now?”

She shook her head. “I'm making a choice. I'm choosing you. I'm putting my trust and faith in our love, so we can move forward. We can get through this together.”

He kissed her forehead tenderly. “I love you, Emma. There is not a power in this world that could make me stop loving you.”

She smiled, kissed his lips. “How can I feel anything but like myself when you look at me?” She was sure there would be moments in the future where she doubted, but as long as she had Killian's love, she would be fine. She sighed; they needed to get cleaned up. Her courses may be almost finished but there was still some mess. She urged him to stay while she got them cleaned up, moving around the room on slightly wobbly legs.

Killian suppressed his grin of pride; he loved that he could make her feel that way. No one else would see that but him. He welcomed her back after she finished cleaning up, clad once more in her panties. She extinguished the candles with a wave of her hand, it was dark once more.

“I suppose we should try to sleep,” Killian said.

“We need to find Elsa in the morning. I'm sure she's worried.”

“Aye. Liam's with her. She was with Anna and Kristoff when I spoke to him last.”

“I hope Kristoff's okay.”

“He looked much better,” Killian assured her.

“I hate that their celebration got ruined.”

“They can share ours. I think you ladies would like that.”

“Do you think we should still have it? I mean, is that wise?”

“Lass, you wanted this to introduce the people to their Queen. So that both of you could stop hiding who you really are. Do you still want that?”

Emma thought about that. Despite her fear of not being accepted...she didn't want to hide. When they got home, she wanted to marry Killian and finally be herself, wholly and completely. Hans hated magic. If they went back to how things were...Hans won. And she couldn't let that happen. As Killian pointed out, she couldn't let him in her head. She had to believe in herself and in her people. That they would see she was nothing like the Evil Queen.

“Yes, I do.”

He smiled down at her, even though she couldn't see him. “I think that is a good choice, my love.”

“Thank you. For believing in me.”

“You're worth it, Emma. Don't doubt that.” He pulled her close, snuggling under the covers. “Now let's try and sleep, yeah?”

She smiled into his chest, letting herself settle into a deep cleansing sleep.

* * *

They met Liam and Elsa in the hall the following morning. “Emma!” Elsa cried, throwing her arms around her friend. “How are you? I've been so worried!”

Emma hugged her back. “I think I'm okay. Killian helped.”

Elsa stepped back and looked at her critically. “He brought it on himself,” she declared. “We did everything we could.” She believed that, finally. In the hours right after Hans' death, she worried, felt anger toward him. Now she only felt pity. Without Liam by her side, she might still have been second guessing herself. He helped her focus; she suspected Killian did much the same for Emma.

“How is Kristoff?” Emma asked, changing the subject.

“He's fine. I'm sure Anna stayed with him. We were going there right after we checked on you.”

“Then breakfast?” Emma asked hopefully. She was starving. No one had eaten since their picnic the day before. She wasn't sure about anyone else but her appetite had returned with a vengeance.

“Already being brought to the library, lass,” Liam said quietly. “We thought a quiet day with family would do everyone some good?”

Emma nodded gratefully. “Yeah, family.” She reached up to hug him, taking him by surprise. “Thank you for looking after her,” she whispered.

“My pleasure, highness.” Liam let her go, and left her at Killian's side. His brother tenderly kissed her temple and took her hand. Together the four of them went looking for Anna and Kristoff. They weren't in Kristoff's room, which was curious. No reason to worry, as the pair were already in the library. Anna rushed over the moment they entered and hugged Emma.

“Thank you,” she said sincerely.

“You're welcome.” Kristoff was there too, looking grateful and sheepish. It looked cute for such a large man. Emma laid a hand on his arm. “Please don't. Just be happy together, okay?”

Kristoff nodded. “We will.”

Killian took her by the elbow and guided her to the big window, where they could see the _Jewel_ in her berth. “See? Another life saved because of you, love. Another couple that can have a future.”

Emma laid her head on his shoulder. “I want to go home.”

“Soon, lass. One little party, then we can leave. Two weeks where I have you all to myself.”

She chuckled. “You, Lieutenant, will have duties to attend to.”

“Aye, and among them is ensuring the princess's comfort. I take that very seriously.”

Emma hugged him close. “We have to write. Mama needs to know, in case the Southern Isles...”

He cut her off with a brief kiss. “After we eat, love. Perhaps there's news on that score. I think we may have missed some developments while you were resting.”

Emma nodded. They walked back to the huge map table, where the servants were piling up food. As soon as they were alone, Elsa and Liam filled the others in on the Council meeting the day before. Emma winced as Elsa described King Alfred's letter, but Killian simply took her hand. There wasn't anything she'd do differently, she realized suddenly. Given the chance again, she'd protect her loved ones. There wasn't anyone at this table she wouldn't fight for. Her conscience was clear.

“Emma,” Elsa was saying. “They asked if we still want to have the engagement party.”

“What? Oh right, the party.” Emma looked at Killian. “We talked about that actually. I think we should do it.”

“You're sure? You feel up to it?”

“Elsa, if we hide again...he wins.” Emma didn't have to say his name. “Do you want that?”

Elsa shook her head. The party was back on.

 


	23. Chapter 23

It was gorgeous late summer day, sun shining, only a few puffy clouds marring the sky. Emma ran her hand over the grass, a line of daffodils springing up in her wake. Killian was out on the _Jewel_ overseeing the preparations for them to leave. In three days they'd be on their way home. She was ready to go; more than anything she wanted to go home and see her parents. She wanted to introduce them to the man she loved and start planning the rest of her life.

A lot had changed in the last few weeks. She was different than the princess that had left home. Emma had discovered a lot about herself in the time she'd been away; she still wasn't sure how she felt about it all, aside from her yearning to go home. But she would miss Arendelle, and miss Elsa most of all.

“Emma?”

She smiled and turned her head. “Hey Elsa. I was just thinking about you.”

“You were?”

“Really. Why would I make that up?”

Elsa laughed. “Good point. You okay?” Despite their talks, Elsa was still concerned how Hans' death was affecting her friend.

“Yeah. Killian's out on the _Jewel_ ; I thought I'd take a walk. I love these gardens.” Having some special memories with Killian there helped.

Elsa looked around, smiling softly. “I would sometimes sneak out of my room and come here. _Very_ late at night, so no one would know.”

Emma stood. “Want to take a tour with me?”

Elsa linked their arms together. “Sure.” They followed the path, turning this way and that, passing by the swing that she and Anna used to play on as kids. She caught Emma's tiny little smile. “Something funny?”

Emma flushed. “The swing. It's got some...memories.”

Elsa grinned. “Ah, I see. I'm assuming these involve a certain lieutenant?”

“Who else?”

“Remember when you first got here? You weren't sure if he even _liked_ you?”

“Guess I figured that one out, huh?”

“I hope so, since you're marrying him.”

“You're one to talk,” Emma teased. “You've become very fond of a certain captain since we've been here.”

Elsa looked down at her mother's ring. “It certainly has been an _interesting_ visit.” She squeezed Emma's arm. “I hate that you're leaving.”

“I had to go home sometime.”

“I know, but it won't be the same. We're family now.”

“Hey, we're always going to be family. Marrying brothers, remember?”

Elsa laughed. “How could I forget?” The party was in a few hours time. She was excited; she hoped Emma was too. “But you know it's more than that.”

“Yeah. You're like the sister I never had. But I have to admit this is nice too. I hope despite the distance that we stay close. I know Killian wants that as well.”

“Definitely. You are welcome to visit anytime.”

“And we have to get you to Misthaven. I know my parents would love to see you.”

“I'd like that.”

They wandered through the hanging flowers, just enjoying their time together. “So...” Emma began, “if my math is right... tonight?”

Elsa bit her lip. “You've been counting?”

Emma smiled. “I just want you to be happy, Elsa.”

“I am. Happier than I ever believed I could be.”

“I understand. I'm only sorry we're leaving so soon.” She had weeks to be be with Killian but Elsa was only getting a few days before Liam had to leave. Granted, he would be back, but Emma couldn't imagine being parted from Killian, especially just after sharing something so intimate.

“It's my fault,” Elsa said sadly. “If I hadn't been so scared...”

“Elsa, you've been through a _lot_ recently. None of it is your fault. And Liam understands that. You're going to have the rest of your lives together.”

“He wouldn't be the man I loved if he didn't want to do his duty.”

“Exactly. I promise we'll get him home to you as soon as possible.”

Elsa smiled gratefully and drew her friend—no, sister—into a tight hug. “I love you, Emma. And I can't tell you how happy I am that you're in my life.”

“Love you, too, Elsa.” They broke apart and headed back toward the palace. They were met at the entrance by their respective fiancés.

“There you are!” Killian said, a smile on his face. “We were looking for you.”

Emma stepped into his arms. “Were you now?”

He kissed her temple. “Aye.”

Liam wrapped an arm around Elsa's waist. “Have a good afternoon?”

“Yeah. Quiet.”

“I think we've earned some quiet, don't you?”

Elsa leaned on him, taking comfort from his warmth. “I won't argue with that.”

“I think it's time to get ready for the party, yeah?” Killian asked.

Emma nodded. “Probably. We were just taking a walk.”

“Shall we then?” Emma nodded and let Killian lead her back inside. They threaded their fingers together as they headed in the direction of their rooms. Elsa and Liam were behind them, peeling off to head to Elsa's suite. “Everything okay, lass?”

“Yeah. I thought I needed to be alone but Elsa came by. I'm okay though.”

“I missed you.”

She smiled. “I missed you too.” She tugged him into their room and fused her mouth to his the moment the door closed, muffling his surprised grunt. He tugged her close, giving as good as he got. He didn't think he'd ever tire of the taste of her lips. She was everything that was good and sweet in the world. “Hmm, seems you did miss me.”

Killian stroked her bare arms. “I miss you the moment you're no longer in my arms, love.”

She traced his cheekbone. “It's a sweet ache though. Because I know you'll come back to me.”

He cupped her cheek and kissed her again, relishing her little satisfied moans. He wished they had more time, but the party was approaching. No matter what the future brought them, he vowed to always come back to her. “Come, you should dress.”

“Wanna help?” she asked with a grin.

“If I did that, we'd never leave this room.”

Emma shivered. “And miss the party?”

“Well, you did ask.”

She laughed. “Okay, Lieutenant. But don't expect me to take this lying down.”

He kissed her ear. “I plan on taking you lying down and every other way I can think of before we leave this place, my princess.”

Emma had to bite her lip and push away from him before she did something rash. She really was looking forward to the party. It was their final hurrah, so to speak, before leaving Arendelle. A time to celebrate the love and new family they'd formed...and for Emma and Elsa to stop hiding.

* * *

Elsa adjusted the braid, twisting it up against the back of their head. She pinned it in place, then studied her reflection critically. This was her first public appearance as Queen since her disastrous coronation. She'd been out a bit—mostly with Liam—but nothing formal. Her powers were widely known in her kingdom now, but that didn't mean that the people would be entirely accepting.

Liam appeared behind her, his hands alighting on her shoulders. “So thoughtful,” he teased gently.

She looked into his eyes through the mirror. “Hey.”

“You look gorgeous, my queen.”

She eyed his uniform. “So do you.”

He actually blushed. “Thank you.”

She squeezed his fingers. “Captain Liam Jones blushing? Are you feeling alright?”

He pretended to look stern. “Elsa...”

She stood up, guiding his hands to her waist. She'd had a new gown made for this, knowing how much Liam enjoyed undressing her. “I was just teasing.”

“I know. I find I don't want to be the stoic captain with you. I can just be Liam. And Liam is not used to feeling this way.”

She touched his face. “And what way is that?”

“Overwhelmed? So in love with you that I can't think?”

“I think I can understand that.” She stood up on her toes and kissed him. He growled against her lips, pulling her flush against him. She gripped his clothed biceps and melted. She couldn't get enough of the way he felt against her curves. “Oh.”

Liam shivered, flexing his fingers. They were so close; it felt like an itch under his skin. They'd decided to wait until after the party, even though it was taking all of Liam's willpower. He'd dreamt of making love to Elsa for so long; it was hard to believe that it would finally happen. And that she wanted him with the same urgency that he wanted her.

“Just a few more hours, Captain.”

“Can you feel it, Elsa? Please tell me it's not just me.”

She kissed his fingers, loving the way his blue eyes dilated with want. “It's not just you. Knowing that this is finally happening? It's gonna help me get through this party.”

“Do you not want to go?”

Elsa shook her head. “No, it's not that. I know this is important. And seeing Emma and Killian so happy together...that kind of love should be celebrated.”

“And ours?”

“Of course, silly. Did you really think I'd not want to introduce you to my people? I know you don't care about that, but it's comforting, knowing you'll be by my side.”

“That's all I ever wanted, love.”

Elsa raised her hand to his chest and focused. An icy flower appeared on his lapel. “This okay?”

He observed her handiwork, a smile on his lips. “I shall wear it with pride, Elsa.”

“Ready?”

He stepped back and looked her over. “I don't think I'll ever get over how beautiful you are.”

She felt a warm tingly feeling go all way down to her toes. She loved the way he looked at her, like she was his whole world. She smiled up at him. “We better go, or we're never getting out of here.”

“Aye.” He offered his arm and she took it, gathering her train in her free hand as they swept from the room. The main courtyard was the center of the festivities; most of the decorations were up, but there were a few only Elsa could create.

Staff nodded respectfully as they passed; Elsa had announced her engagement to them right after she informed her Council. Everyone there knew Liam was to be her husband and treated him as such. It was fortunate that he was already well liked; his dedication to Elsa, to his duty and his genuine kindness endeared people to him.

“Elsa!” Anna called from the front hall. “What took you so long?”

She laughed. “I'm the Queen, Anna. Queens are never late.”

Anna rolled her eyes. “Hurry up! Or your subjects might get restless.”

“Where's Emma?”

“We're coming!” Emma cried, hurrying down the stairs as quickly as her skirts and heels would carry her. Killian was right behind, looking dashing in his best uniform. “Are we late?”

“As the guests of honor, the party can't really begin without you,” Elsa teased. Emma looked beautiful in a red gown, her golden hair piled on top of her head. Elsa had to admit her friend looked a tiny bit flushed, flushed but happy.

“Is it time _now?”_ Anna asked, impatient.

Elsa nodded and ordered the footmen to open the doors. The sextet walked out into the sunny open air and onto a medium sized platform. The people cheered, pleased to see their Queen out and about. At least it looked that way from up on the platform. Liam was tense until he heard the cheers; he wanted Elsa's people to love her as much as he did. Anna waved enthusiastically, beaming down at people while holding tight to Kristoff's arm. The two of them had been practically inseparable since Hans attacked them. Perhaps this wouldn't be the last engagement celebrated in Arendelle.

The palace crier cleared his throat; the noise slowly died down. “Her Majesty Queen Elsa of Arendelle!”

Elsa stepped forward, hands twisting together the moment she let go of Liam. She took a steadying breath, peering into the crowd, basking in the late afternoon sun. “Thank you all for coming. This is a joyous occasion in Arendelle. My dearest friend, Princess Emma of Misthaven, has been a great comfort me and my sister these last weeks. While I am loathe to see her leave these shores, I am pleased to know that she doesn't depart unloved.” She smiled at Emma and Killian, who smiled back at her. “Please congratulate her and her fiancé, Lt. Killian Jones, also of Misthaven. I have every confidence that they shall enjoy a long and happy life together.” She led the crowd in a rousing round of applause, which made Killian a trifle uncomfortable.

Emma came over and hugged her friend. “Thank you for this,” she whispered.

“You're welcome.”

Then Emma straightened, facing the crowd. They slowly hushed and waited for her to speak. “Thank you, Your Majesty, for this wonderful celebration. If it wasn't for you, Lt. Jones and I would never have met and I am so honored to be your friend. And...” she continued slyly, “your sister in law.”

There was a surprised gasp from the crowd and Elsa flushed. She was going to announce it, but she hadn't wanted to take away from Emma and Killian's time to shine. Of course Emma was selfless enough to share her joy. Elsa reached back for Liam, who was there instantly. Elsa, still blushing, nodded. “I was going to wait, but now is as good a time as any. I have the joy to announce that we are not celebrating one engagement but two. I'd like to introduce my fiancé, Captain Liam Jones.” Liam doffed his hat to the crowd and kissed the back of Elsa's hand. His touch soothed her, her eyes flickering from him to the assembled crowd. They were quiet for only a moment, then another rousing cheer erupted. Elsa was pleased to see that most of her subjects seemed happy for her. Liam surprised her by tipping her chin up so he could kiss her, which earned them another loud cheer. Her skin was a deep pink when he straightened up, but it was worth it. She mouthed an “I love you” to him and declared the celebration open.

“You just couldn't resist, could you, brother?” Killian said, clapping Liam on the back.

Liam laughed, a faint blush on his cheeks. He didn't know what had possessed him; they were very private in their affection. “It seemed like a good idea at the time?”

“It's so romantic!” Anna gushed, giving her future brother in law a hug. “Come on, let's go enjoy the party!”

The group climbed down off the dais and Elsa moved to the fountains. She looked around; her family smiled encouragingly. The low hum of the crowd died away as she lifted her hands and focused on the fountains. The water in them froze over in a blink, forming artful pillars of ice. There were some oohs and aahs from her people, which put her at ease. No one seemed afraid of her; that was different.

“Stay still, everyone!” Elsa cried, lifting her skirt and stomping her foot on the stone. More ice flowed from her foot; the entire courtyard floor froze over. She lifted her hands; tendrils of ice flowed up from the ground around the edges of the courtyard, forming columns and transparent trestles over their heads. Her courtyard was suddenly an icy gazebo, sparkling in the sunlight.

Seeing that her magic was under control, capable of creating such beauty...it was a very different atmosphere from that night Elsa had run into the courtyard in fright. Little children squealed and played, slipping a little, but clearly having fun. Their parents actually smiled at Elsa, rather than shield their little ones in fear.

Emma came up beside her and smiled. “Nice work. Would you mind if I added some things?”

Elsa shook her head. “By all means.”

Emma knelt down by a little girl struggling to remain upright on the ice. “How about we try this?” she said kindly, laying her hands on the girl's shoes. A flash of bright light and the boots transformed into tiny ice skates.

The girl's mother smiled. “Say thank you to the princess,” she prodded gently.

The little girl beamed. “Thank you, princess!” she cried, her short arms hugging around Emma's neck. Emma hugged her back, then gave everyone some skates with her magic. She added flowers and wreaths to the overhanging trestles, laughing as Olaf came tearing through the crowd. He was so unusual that the children chased after him, aided by their new skates.

“So far so good,” Liam said to Killian. They hung back while the ladies showed off their powers, not so subtly ready to step in if someone made a wrong move.

“You worry too much,” Killian chided. “Look how happy they are, not having to hide.”

“People can be fickle, brother,” Liam replied. “You saw how easily Hans' venom could infect people.”

“But here they are, showing that they're _not_ dangerous.” He watched as Emma, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff got pulled into a game with the children, slithering hand in hand through the crowd like an ungainly snake. “We're marrying brilliant lasses, far too good for us. At least try to enjoy the party?”

Liam sighed. He was being irrational. But he knew how much Elsa yearned to be accepted by her subjects. “If anything happened to her...”

“Liam, you think I don't understand? We still have to return home, met my future in laws and deal with Emma's magic with _her_ subjects. And it terrifies me. But I have to trust in Emma, in us. Otherwise, I don't deserve to be with her.”

“The songs don't mention how bloody frightening love can be, do they?”

Killian chuckled. “Aye, they don't. But our loves are worth it, brother.”

“Yes, they are.” Together, they went to find them, accepting congratulations along the way. Liam in particular, received a warm welcome; perhaps he was just being paranoid. Not everyone was like Hans.

“Hey, is everything okay?” Elsa asked when they caught up.

Liam smiled down at her. “Just fine, lass.”

She arched a brow at him, but didn't call him on it. She looped an arm through his, gently guiding him away. They could talk later; she thought it was time she interacted with more of her subjects.

“Is he okay?” Emma asked the moment they were out of earshot.

“He's just concerned,” Killian said. “He saw these same people turn on Elsa not that long ago.”

Emma rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand. “Everything seems fine now. People are having fun, don't you think?”

“Aye, I told him he was worrying for nothing. But that's Liam for you.”

“And what about you, sailor? Are you enjoying the party?”

He smirked at her. “I'm enjoying it much more now that my princess is by my side.”

She reached up and drew his mouth to hers; the kiss started chaste and sweet, but the moment his arms came around her, she sighed and slipped her tongue into his mouth. “You taste like peppermint, love,” he murmured against her lips.

“One of the children,” she explained. “Offered us some candy.”

“That was sweet of them.” He kissed her one last time, the cool taste of peppermint flooding his senses. “Shall we skate?”

She grinned. “Let's.”

They spent almost two hours skating, talking to people. The children was precious, some shyly coming up to Emma and asking about her magic, others offering little tokens. Emma had to conjure a drawstring bag to keep them in, making one for Elsa as well. At one point, she and Elsa gathered a crowd by one of the fountains, doing little demonstrations, teaching the children about fairies and trolls and mermaids while their parents looked on.

After an hour of this, Killian gently pried Emma away. She was in charge of the fireworks later in the evening; he didn't want her to overtax herself. They got some food from the buffets ringing the courtyard and found a secluded nook to enjoy their meal.

“Having a good time, sweetheart?”

Emma nodded. “I am actually. Not sure the Blue Fairy would approve of all the magic I've done but she's not here to scold me.”

“I'm very intrigued to meet this fairy. Why shouldn't you use your magic?”

Emma popped a grape in her mouth. “Well, I don't want to use it for _everything_. That would get boring. Before, I only really used it during my lessons or if I was running late.”

“I think you've been very judicious with your powers,” Killian countered. “And sometimes you've discovered things you couldn't previously do.”

“I liked showing the children,” she admitted, feeding him a bit of her baked chicken.

“You were very good with them, if you don't mind me saying.”

She blushed. “Thanks. Maybe it's good practice?”

He set aside his now empty plate and pulled her close. “Something like that.” He knew she'd be a wonderful mother; it was comforting, knowing they'd have a family when the time was right. “I love you, Emma.”

“Hmm, I love you too.” She laid her head on his shoulder and just enjoyed the feel of him. All too soon, they'd be on their way home; they would have a much more difficult time finding time to be alone. Emma wanted every moment to count. “Dance with me?”

“In skates?”

“No, right here. You can hear the band still.” She magicked away their skates and pulled him up by the hands. Away from prying eyes, they didn't have to be proper. He could hold her close, brush kisses to her skin as they danced. Emma wrapped her arms around his neck; Killian held her firmly by the waist. They moved in a slow circle, foreheads pressed together, lips brushing.

Everything they'd been through, all the worries for the future...it all melted away in his arms; she was simply Emma, a woman in love with a man who adored her for everything that she was.

The song changed and they moved with it, instincts completely in sync. Killian spun her away from him, tendrils of her golden hair spilling from her coil. When she spun back, her back was to his chest, his breath warm on her neck. “Love the way you move,” he whispered softly.

Emma sighed, leaning back against him. “Do you? I couldn't tell,” she teased.

Killian growled, sending her coiling away then pressing her against the nearest column. “Do not tempt me, princess.”

“Tempt you to what?” She smirked up at him, feeling the latent tension in his stance. They'd teased each other earlier, lips fused together against the door to her room, unable to tear themselves away for the party. It was why they were late. Now that they were alone again...Emma wasn't opposed to picking up where they left off.

“This is our engagement party,” he argued weakly. He nuzzled her neck, inhaling her scent, scruff rubbing the sensitive place behind her ear.

“Are you not having fun?”

He pinned her hands above her head. “Do you want to be taken right here, lass?”

The very thought made her clit throb. Especially since they could hear the party going on, not thirty feet away. “Oh gods.”

Killian groaned, thrusting his now painful erection against her belly. “How do you always do this to me, princess? You're enough to drive a man to distraction.”

“I could ask you the same thing.” She found his lips, their mutual moans covered by the still playing band. “Perhaps somewhere more private?”

Killian nodded numbly; if he didn't have her soon, he would go mad. And there was no way he could face anyone like this. They kissed deeply one last time, then ducked around another corner, hand in hand. They found a door that let them back into the palace and Killian felt a heavy sense of deja vu. Once again they were leaving a celebration to sate their passion for one another.

Only this time they didn't have to be careful; he knew how she felt around him, the pleasure he could draw from her.

Emma found them an out of the way room; in the early dusk, it appeared to be an office of some kind. It obviously hadn't been used in quite some time; the furniture was covered in white sheets. She tugged Killian inside, locking the door with magic and casting a silencing charm. No one would be able to hear them.

Killian pulled her roughly against him, lips hot on her neck. “Love this dress,” he breathed. “So fucking beautiful.”

“You like red?” she gasped, fingers in his hair. Holding him kept her upright, as her legs grew wobbly. The force of his passion never failed to have her undone.

“Very much.” His kisses moved lower, tongue licking the skin exposed by her gown. Emma arched her back, a mewl escaping her lips. “Later, I'm going strip this from you and lick every inch of your skin. Would you like that, love?”

Emma tried to guide him back toward the sheet covered lump she hoped was a desk. “Need you, _now_ ,” she panted.

“So impatient.” He followed her lead, swallowing her oomph of surprise when her legs hit the desk. She took it upon herself to strip off his jacket and waistcoat, lips playing with the hollow of his throat the moment it was exposed. “Emma.”

“Play later. Need you in me,” she declared. “We couldn't last time.”

Killian lifted her up onto the desk, hands pushing up her skirts. “I was wondering if you remembered,” he rumbled, nipping at her lower lip. “Needed you so badly that night.”

“Always need you,” she replied, reaching back to loosen her gown. More brazenly then he expected, she peeled the top down, shift and all, exposing her heavy aching breasts to his gaze. She offered them eagerly, groaning loudly as he took one pert nipple into his mouth. “Oh gods, don't stop.”

Killian heeded her, one hand coming up to knead the twin. She was so bloody warm, skin flushed pink, chest rising and falling as she panted. Desire oozed from her, wrapping around him, driving him insane. When his other hand brushed her damp curls he bit back a strangled moan. “Bloody hell, love. No knickers?”

“Need you,” she said simply. She reached down and guided his hand, urging him to touch her. His fingers gliding through her slickness made her shiver in pleasure. “Yes.”

“My naughty princess,” he murmured, switching his attentions. “Love you so much.”

“More...please.” She sighed happily when he fingers dipped into her heat; she rolled her hips into the touch.

“Fuck, you are so wet for me,” he said, teeth scraping her nipple. “Gonna feel so good around me.”

“Ung...less talking more fucking,” she complained.

Killian chuckled. “You like when I talk,” he accused. “Makes you burn even hotter for me.” He sank a third finger into her, moaning as she clenched around them. “Come for me, lass. Then I'll give you what you need.”

Emma yanked hard on her skirts so she could see him touching her; his long fingers stroked her expertly. He'd learned exactly what she liked, how deep to go, where her most sensitive places were. They both watched as he fingered her; occasionally Emma's gaze flickered to where Killian's pants painfully tented, his cock aching for her. Emma reached out, stroking the fabric, making him buck into her hand. “Shit.”

“Hurry,” she breathed, reaching for his fly. She unbuttoned his trousers and reached inside, stroking the long heavy length of him. “Need your cock. Please:”

Her filthy words nearly made him lose control, but he gritted his teeth, fingers moving faster and harder. She cried out in approval, walls beginning to flutter. She came with a low moan, breathing hard, chest heaving. Killian barely let her catch her breath, shoving his trousers over his hips. “Spread your legs, princess.”

Emma collapsed back on the desk and did so, offering herself freely. Killian rubbed his cock over her swollen flesh, teasing her clit. She moaned and shivered hard, both needing him in her and not wanting him to stop teasing. After the party, they would take their time, stroke and lick each other's skin, revel in their intense connection. Right now, she needed him to take her, brand her as his. “Killian...gods, _need.”_

He looked her over with lust drenching his blue eyes; she looked sinful, breasts bared and puckered, dress bunched at the waist, legs parted to welcome him. She was completely his. He lined up and pressed into her slowly, sinking in inch by inch, watching the emotions play on her face as he filled her. She was hot and tight around him, just as heavenly as their very first time. He bent over her and kissed her passionately, using his taller frame to his advantage, teasing her with shallow thrusts. Emma mewled, nails digging into his shoulders. “Oh _gods_ ,” she gasped.

“So good, princess.” he murmured. “Do you know how incredible you feel?”

Emma hitched her legs higher up on his hips, trying to keep him as close as she could. His shirt rubbed her nipples deliciously; she tingled all over. “Tell me,” she whimpered. “Fuck.”

Killian stole a needy kiss from her lips, circling his hips on every shallow drive. Surely, they would be missed at some point, but he didn't want this to end. “It's always different,” he murmured by her ear. “Every time I sink inside this body, feel your warmth, how wet you are...it's never the same. Always different, always a surprise.” He elongated his strokes, tipping her hips up and sinking deeper inside. “I can't get enough, this tight sheath, feeling you squeeze me when you come...it's perfect. _You're_ perfect, my love.”

Emma writhed under him, his deep accented voice coupled with his expert play of her body, just frayed her sanity. She was wetter, dripping, a powerful orgasm coiling tighter and tighter in her belly. “Fuck,” she breathed. “So close, Killian. Please let me come. Please!”

“Hold on,” he warned, pushing himself up. He saw her grab the other side of the desk and it snapped the last of his control. He spread her legs as far as they would go, hooking his arms under them as he began to ride her in earnest. Her needy desperate moans and cries filled the room as she urged him on. His own high tingled at the base of his spine, but he ignored it, needing her to come first. He may need her with a desire that bored on madness, but he would always seek her pleasure before his own.

“Harder!”

Killian adjusted his hips and did as she bid; Emma's back arched and she keened as he finally found the spot that made her see stars. She shattered, screaming his name. Her walls contracted around him like a vice and he followed her with grunt, his cock pulsing deep within her. His finger found her clit and he stroked it, drawing out their pleasure for as long as possible. She was still trembling when he stopped and collapsed on her chest. “Emma?”

She made some unintelligible sound; she couldn't even think she was so sated, her mind blissfully blank.

“Should I take that as a good sign?”

Slowly, her brain started functioning again. “Mmhmm.”

Killian kissed the corner of her mouth then forced himself up. Emma looked thoroughly debauched; she was stunningly beautiful. He righted his trousers, then helped Emma over to the covered leather chair to recover. She perched herself in his lap, head tucked under his chin. “Don't fall asleep now, darling. We have a party to return to.”

“Can't we just go to bed?”

“Again, love?” he asked with a laugh.

“Well, I might need a nap first.”

He kissed her hair. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

“We should fix your gown.”

“In a minute. No one's gonna find us.”

“Is that so?”

“Silencing charm.”

He laughed. “Good thing that. You were screaming like a bloody banshee.”

“I was not!”

“Oh, you were. But I will never tire of you screaming my name.”

“Maybe I'll make you scream _my_ name next time.”

“I've always loved a challenge.”

Emma raised her head, drawing his lips back to hers. “I can't wait to get home. I want our future to begin as soon as possible.”

He combed his fingers through her hair. It had come undone during their lovemaking. “As do I, love. But I'm already yours in every way that matters.”

“And I'm yours.” She kissed him again, then reluctantly moved to stand. She flushed as she began fixing her clothes; her thighs were sticky too. She looked around for something to clean herself with.

“Leave it,” Killian rumbled in her ear. He ran his hands down her arms, drawing their joined hands over her flat belly. “I think I want you walking out of here with the evidence sliding down your thighs.”

Emma shivered; his possessive tone certainly not unwelcome. She _was_ his. “Marking your territory, sailor?”

“Does that bother you?”

She turned around. “Nope.” She kissed him hard, then used magic to fix her hair. Once they were both presentable again, Emma lifted the spells so they could get back to the party.

* * *

Liam looked around for Elsa; he'd lost her in the crowd. People kept asking her for little demonstrations and she couldn't resist the tiny pleading faces. He hoped his brother and Emma returned from wherever they disappeared to; Emma was supposed to set off magical fireworks the moment it got dark enough. After _that_ , Liam was taking Elsa back to their suite and not leaving it until he absolutely had to.

“Captain Jones?”

Liam turned, surprised to see Lord Bole standing there. He got the impression the man didn't like him; he was always second guessing Elsa, which grated on Liam's nerves. “Yes, my lord?”

“Enjoying the festivities?”

Liam's brows knitted together, wary, but he nodded. “Aye, very well done. Enhanced by the Queen and Princess Emma, don't you think?”

The older man harrumphed but nodded grudgingly. “The people certainly seem to be enjoying themselves.”

“It's a wonder what an open mind can accomplish.”

Lord Bole leaned on his cane. “And were you always so open minded, Captain?”

Liam clasped his hands behind his back. What did this man know about him? “I may have had...reservations in the past. However, experience has taught me that power isn't to be feared, when in the right hands.”

Lord Bole looked him over. “I'm beginning to see why Her Majesty is so fond of you, Captain. Welcome to Arendelle.”

Liam gave him a short bow. “Thank you, Lord Bole.”

“Liam!” Anna hollered. “Come see!” He laughed and moved in her direction. There was a small crowd of little girls, all eager for an icy circlet from their queen. Each was different, different patterns formed in the ice, but all beautiful. It seemed Elsa's youngest subjects weren't put off in the least by their magical queen.

Elsa smiled at him over the top of a dark haired child and waved her hand. The moment the circlet settled the girl cried her thanks and scampered off. She reached for Liam and moved, tucking herself into his side. “Having fun?” he asked.

“Yeah, but perhaps a break?”

“Come, we'll find a place for you to rest.” They stopped by the refreshments and got her a drink, sitting on the edge of the courtyard. “Better?”

“Much.” Elsa daintily sipped at her drink and leaned on Liam. “How about you? Enjoying yourself?”

“Lord Bole just asked me the same thing.”

That got Elsa to sit up. “Are you okay? Did he say something to you?”

“We had a calm chat. Nothing to worry your pretty head about, love.”

She narrowed her eyes. “Are you _sure?”_

“Absolutely. I do think he might even be beginning to like me.”

Elsa laughed. “Good, because you're going to be here for a long time.”

Liam moved on the ledge, back against the wall, so he could tuck Elsa between his legs. “You were very good with the children,” he observed quietly.

She hummed. “I didn't think I would be. Emma helped though.”

“Aye, she's going to be a wonderful mother one day. As are you.”

Elsa swallowed; they hadn't really had _this_ talk yet. But for the first time her life, she believed it was possible. “Is that...something you want?”

Liam kissed her hair. “Do you?”

“What if they're...like me?”

“I will love them as much as I love their mother.”

Elsa let out a breath. “I didn't realize how much I needed to hear that.”

Liam hugged her to his chest. “Elsa, I love everything about you. If we are blessed with wee ones, we will do the very best job we can. I promise you.”

“You always keep your promises, Captain?”

“Perhaps you should test me and find out.” He wasn't surprised in the least when Elsa laid her cup aside and swiveled her body. She slanted her mouth over his in a surprisingly hungry kiss. He groaned and held her tighter, his hand sliding up her back. He itched to toy with her hair, but it was still up in her braid.

They were interrupted by a commotion; Elsa actually whined in complaint. She'd been unable to kiss her Captain for hours; she didn't like being interrupted. However, when they peered out of their little hiding place, they saw what appeared to be Emma and Killian, gathering the crowd.

“Wonder where they ran off to?” Liam asked.

Elsa arched a brow at him. “Do you _really_ want to know?”

He scowled. “You're probably right. Shall we then?” They stood and Liam offered Elsa his arm. The people parted for them and they joined their family in the middle of the throng.

“I've never seem _fire_ works before,”Olaf cried excitedly. “How does fire work anyway?”

Everyone laughed; Emma noticed Elsa and Liam. “Hey you two.”

Emma looked as beautiful as she had earlier, but Elsa could see it in her friend's eyes. They were bright and shiny, a look Elsa knew well from her own experience. And why shouldn't they enjoy themselves? They were madly in love and Elsa was thrilled for them. “Fireworks?”

“I did promise, didn't I?”

“Can you hold on for one moment? We have something for you,” Elsa said. Liam slipped the small box from his pocket and handed it to Elsa. She smiled at Emma. “We're so happy for you, Emma, Killian. I'm so thankful we're going to be family.”

Emma cocked her head but accepted the gift. Killian peered over her shoulder as she opened the box. Emma gasped. “Elsa, this is... _stunning._ Thank you so much!” She gave the box to Killian and hugged Elsa tight. “Did you make it?”

Elsa nodded. “You really like it?”

She smiled. “It's really beautiful, Elsa. I'm just sorry I don't have something for you.” She'd been to preoccupied the last few days.

“Just having you in my life is enough.” She beamed as Killian put the necklace on his princess; the snowflakes shined in the flickering light from the palace. Liam dropped a kiss to the crown of her head as he tenderly rubbed her shoulders.

“Now can we have fireworks?” Olaf said, breaking the moment. But no one minded. Emma acknowledged Killian's encouraging nod, then moved to the center of the courtyard. She held her hands out in front of her, palms up, and looked up at the starlit sky. In moments, the sky was filled with brightly colored explosions. Blues, greens, reds, yellows. Loud, shimmering golden streaks coupled with patterns Liam didn't recognize. The people oohed and aahed once more, impressed and beguiled by Emma's power.

It was a splendid end to an enchanting evening.

As the show wound down, Liam gently nudged Elsa to the edge of the crowd. A shiver of anticipation rushed down her spine. She bit her lip once they cleared the crowd, mostly unnoticed. A few people nodded respectfully as they passed; the couple waited in the doorway until the final explosions went out. Then Liam kissed his queen's hand and guided her inside.

The palace was very quiet as they ascended the stairs to the private floor. Nearly everyone was at the celebration, only a handful of staff remained. No one stopped them as they trod the familiar path their suite. Elsa was beginning to think of it as theirs; Liam hadn't slept in his own room in nearly two weeks. They'd only slept apart a handful of times since her coronation.

Liam opened the heavy door and allowed Elsa to slip inside. He locked it firmly behind him, laying his hat and jacket aside. Elsa stood nearby, lighting some candles. Clearly, the staff hadn't expected them so early. Neither really spoke as Liam helped, adding a few more for good measure. He wished to see his Queen as he made love to her.

Elsa wet her lips, trying to steady her racing heart. She wanted this, wanted _him_ , but there was still a tiny ball of doubt in her mind. Would she be good enough? She was confident in Liam's love, but she was still so...unworldly. Liam had taught her much, but tonight of all nights, she wanted to please him. Gooseflesh rose on her arms as he came to stand behind her, his rough palms running down her arms. “Cold?”

“You know the cold doesn't bother me.”

“I do. But the other option is you're nervous. And you have nothing to be nervous about.”

Elsa turned. “But Liam...”

He put a finger to her lips. “I realize only time and faithfulness will fully banish your fears, love. But you are the only woman I want.”

“I don't want to disappoint you.”

“You won't. Do you trust me?”

“Of course.”

He cupped her cheek. “Then trust me to take care of you. We'll go as slowly as you need. We don't have to do this at all, if you want to wait.”

“No!” Elsa flushed. “No, I don't want that. I want _you_. I want you to make love to me, Liam Jones.”

Liam had to inhale a steadying breath, but he tipped her face up to kiss her. The moment their lips touched, Elsa's fears receded. This she knew. She could _feel_ Liam's love for her in his kiss. She gripped his shirtsleeves to steady herself, slowly deepening the kiss between breaths, heat building under her skin.

Liam unpinned her hair as they kissed, allowing the long snowy locks to fall between his fingers. Elsa moaned softly; she loved the way he toyed with her hair. She had to grip his waist to remain upright, fingers trying to tug his shirt from his trousers.

“Impatient, my love?”

“Yes.”

He trailed kisses down her throat. “I've imagined this so many ways, Elsa. But I don't want t hurt you.”

“I trust you.”

Abruptly, he picked her up and carried her to their bed. Once there, he methodically stripped her, once piece at a time, lovingly kissing and caressing her skin as it was exposed. He knew the best way not to hurt her was to make her as slick as possible, but given his size, they probably wouldn't avoid discomfort completely. Elsa mewled and writhed, her sighs of pleasure urging him on. His pants were painfully tight, but he waited, merely kicking away his boots and stripping off his shirt.

Elsa ran her fingers down his bare chest, felt him shiver. “Liam?”

“Minx. Tonight is about you, not me.”

“It's about both of us. I want to feel every inch of you.”

This time Liam _knew_ she knew exactly what she was saying; she'd come a long way from the innocent he'd first met. But she was still his queen and he would more than ensure her pleasure before he took his own. “We have to make you good and slick before I can have you, lass. Patience,” he said, kissing the curve of her breast.

Elsa groaned. “So I don't get to touch?”

“I didn't say that.” He circled a nipple with his tongue; it hardened instantly. “Does my queen want to touch me? Does it make you wet?”

Elsa shivered, his voice was killing her, low and seductive. “Yes!”

“I am yours to command.” He flopped onto his back and let Elsa have her way with him. She shucked her remaining clothes (she was wearing naught but her undergarments by then) and straddled his thighs. He tried to stay still as she bent over him, licking and kissing his torso, lighting stroking along his ribcage. She was sweet and tender, her adoring touch utterly disarming him. It had never felt like this before; he hadn't been a monk but no lover before Elsa made him feel like _this._ He was completely in her power, the love between them nearly tangible.

Elsa moved lower, tracing the juncture of his thighs with her tongue. She couldn't get enough of the taste of his skin, his little strangled moans made her clit throb. She thought she could feel herself getting wetter but she was still learning. She deliberately ignored his erection, laying thick and proud on his belly. Instead, she explored his sac, nipped at the inside of his thighs.

“Bloody _hell_ , Elsa,” Liam groaned. She wasn't even touching his cock and he felt like he would explode.

She moved to kneel beside him, guiding his hand to her core. She bit her lip as he stroked through her wetness, biting back a moan.

“Oh, you _are_ wet, lass. All for me.”

She nodded, rolling her hips unconsciously. “Now?”

“Not yet, my love. Very soon.” He flipped them over to Elsa was on her back and pushed her legs apart. He determined to get her off first, just in case. He was a gentleman. He petted her wet aching flesh, spreading her open. Elsa moaned and arched as Liam's warm tongue stroked her slit. Over and over, giving her no respite, tonguing her until she saw stars. Even then he didn't stop, sliding three fingers into her fluttering heat. “One more, Elsa. Fuck, I love the way you taste.”

“Liam!” she panted, sweat covering her body. She barely came down, his mouth on her clit winding her back up. The nub was swollen and sensitive, but her body demanded more. Liam pushed himself forward, kissing up her belly to play with her breasts. Her nipples were puckered and straining; she shuddered as one slipped past his lips. Her second high built slower, wave after wave lapping at her, bringing her closer and closer with every thrust of his hand, every stroke of his lips and tongue. This time when she came it was like a dam bursting, washing through her in a rush. Liam brought her down tenderly, waiting for her to catch her breath.

“Still with me, Elsa?”

Weakly, she nodded. Her eyes fluttered open and the blue she loved so well, peered back at her, love and lust shining there. She reached for him, bringing his mouth to hers, the kiss slow and languid. “I'm ready.”

Liam licked his lips, his hand tracing her curves. “Very well.” He moved her up the bed, letting her head rest on the pillows. She smiled at him, spreading her legs in invitation. Liam groaned, instead bringing her hand to his cock. She took the hint, stroking him slowly, the way she knew he liked. He was fairly certain he wouldn't last long once he was inside her; he wanted her too much. He waited until she was slick to the touch; she got off on touching him. Then he pressed a kiss to her forehead and slowly ducked between her thighs. “If I hurt you, tell me. We'll stop.”

Elsa rolled her eyes. “I told you to make love to me, Captain. Are you going to disobey your queen?”

“Stubborn lass.” He pressed a brief passionate kiss to her lips, then positioned himself. He kept his eyes on hers as he slowly pushed forward, the tip of his cock penetrating her. Elsa sucked in a shallow breath and nodded. Liam's fingers dug into the duvet as he moved again, slowly entering her. Sweat beaded on his brow but he was determined. He was large and she was a virgin; he paused every so often to let her adjust.

“Oh,” Elsa moaned, biting her lip. “Oh gods.”

“Am I hurting you?”

“No, no. Just...more, please.” She could feel the tension in him, his determination not to hurt her, but she needed to feel him in her, stretching her. The stretch was foreign; his fingers couldn't prepare her for his cock, but she liked it. Teeth dug into her lower lip as Liam pushed one last time; a small brief pain stabbed her. Then it was gone.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Liam panted. He was fully seated inside her; the heat and tightness pulled at him, made him want to just fuck her into the mattress. But he fought it, wanting her to enjoy it. “I have to move, love. Fuck.”

She nodded. “Please.” She whimpered the moment he began to pull out but cried out in pleasure as he slid back in. She hadn't known it would feel like this. She hadn't _known._ Every thrust was pure pleasure coursing in her veins, a sense of peace filled her. This was heaven.

“Elsa, Elsa, Elsa.” Her name was the only word he could conjure; his entire world narrowed to her and how incredible she felt around him. He kissed her hard, one hand finding hers, threading their fingers. “Move with me, lass. Come on.” It took her a moment to figure out what he meant, but she rolled her hips up and he moaned in pleasure. “Can't last,” he panted. “Gonna come...gods.”

Elsa didn't reply, she merely tugged his mouth to hers and give him a needy kiss. They had the entire rest of their lives to feel this way, to be together. His thrusts got rougher, more erratic and she cried out. His apology melted into a cry of completion as he fell, his seed spilling inside her tight heat. He grunted and rolled off her, a wave of regret washing over him. He reached for Elsa, an apology on his lips.

“Shh,” she said. She panted into his neck, holding him as tightly as her near blissful state could allow.

“But, love...”

“I'm okay, I'm okay.”

“I didn't hurt you?”

She shook her head. She was a little sore, would probably be more later, but her overriding emotion was joy. “Is it always that...intense?”

Liam laughed brokenly, tenderly kissing her hair. “I'm actually not sure. I imagine there's all kinds of ways to experience it.”

“You don't know?”

He pulled her head back to look to her eyes. “I don't, Elsa. But I'd like to discover them all with you, if you'll have me.” It wasn't a lie. He's experienced sex before. This was his first time with someone he loved. It had felt different, more profound, even though he lost control. He vowed to make it up to her.

She smiled at him. “I would love that. And I love _you.”_

Liam tenderly stroked her cheek. “I love you, Elsa. So much.” He pecked her lips. “We should get you cleaned up.” He was reluctant to leave her but he got up and found a cloth by the washbasin. He brought it over and tenderly cleaned her skin. “All better.”

When he got back into bed, Elsa snuggled up to him. “Are you okay?”

He looked down at her, incredulous. “Why wouldn't I be?”

“You didn't hurt me.”

Of course, she was more concerned about him. “How did you know what I was thinking?”

“Because I love you?”

He chuckled. “Is this a preview of the rest of our lives?”

“Is that a bad thing?”

Liam hugged her tight. “Our lives will never be boring, Elsa. Of that I am sure. Still feeling okay?”

She poked him lightly in the ribs. “I'm perfect; I'm with you.” She kissed the corner of his lips. “I loved every moment, I promise.”

“Believe it or not, that wasn't my best effort.”

She laughed. “Oh really?”

“Aye. Perhaps I'll show you later.”

“Hmm, I think I'd like that.” She kissed him, sweetly pressing her lips to his until he deepened it, sending a happy shiver all the way to her toes. A perfect ending to an incredible day.

 


	24. Chapter 24

Elsa stretched, silently thankful for the thick curtains in her room. The sun was up but the room was still dim, which suited her just fine. This way she could pretend that it was still night and she didn't have to say goodbye to Liam yet.

She rolled on her side and found him in the low light. His curly hair was unruly, probably in need of a trim. She'd spent a good portion of the last day with her hands in it, clinging to him as he wrung every drop of pleasure out of her that he could. Her fingers skimmed his smooth brow and scruffy cheek; her captain was in need of a shave as well. But he looked so peaceful and content; she didn't have the heart to wake him. Especially with their time dangerously short.

In a few hours, he, Killian and Emma would be sailing away on the _Jewel of the Realm_ and Elsa wasn't ready.

Elsa tugged the blanket up over her bare shoulder, tucking herself into Liam's body. His arms came around her automatically, even though he was still asleep. Elsa smiled to herself, wondering if she'd get a few more minutes of peaceful oblivion. She wanted to hang on to this feeling for the rest of her life, the feeling of being loved and cherished beyond her wildest dreams.

She, Elsa, lay as naked as the day she was born with a man in her bed. An equally naked man who desired her fiercely. Once the final hurdle between them was crossed, there was nothing but joy. Joy in the love they shared and the way they could finally fully express it. Emma hadn't been exaggerating. Elsa was a bit tired, a little sore (even though Liam was very attentive and considerate), but her yearning for him had not abated.

She didn't know how she was supposed to let him go, even if it was only for a little while. She was used to having him in her bed, in her arms, his blue eyes proud and adoring.

“Elsa?”

“Shh, go back to sleep,” she soothed.

“I would but there's a gorgeous lass in my bed.”

“Your bed?”

Sleepily, his thumbs stroked her back. “Our bed?”

“Hmm, better.”

Liam chuckled. “Technically, it's still your bed, love. I'm not even supposed to be here.”

“Says who?”

“Dunno, but I'm sure someone would complain about me sullying the Queen.”

“She is of the willingly sullied. And you're going to be my husband. I don't think I'd have made it if we'd waited any longer.”

“That so?”

Elsa traced the planes of his broad chest; Liam shivered. “This is when I feel the most alive,” she confessed. “When it's only us, nothing between us.” She kissed his collarbone. “I don't want it to end.”

Liam held her tighter; he understood how she felt. He didn't want to go, didn't want to leave her even for a moment, but he'd made a promise. “I'll be back before you know it. A month at most.” He tipped her face up. “Then I am all yours, my queen.”

She smiled sheepishly. “I know why you're going and I'm proud of you, Liam. I guess this one time...I want to be selfish. I'm sorry.”

“Don't be sorry, love. This time with you is the happiest I've ever been. I have a beautiful woman in my arms, my brother is happy and settling down. I want to be selfish too.”

“When do you leave?”

“Evening tide. I imagine the men are loading the last of the provisions as we speak.” He brushed her cheek tenderly. “Let's not think about that right now. I want to enjoy our last hours together.”

“Me too.” She smiled briefly, then leaned up to kiss him. Liam sighed, letting her dominate the kiss, sensing she needed to feel in control. He knew his leaving would be hard for her, but she had Anna and Kristoff to keep her company until he returned. As her mouth sucked greedily on his lower lip, he vowed to do all in his power to make sure that was sooner rather than later.

Elsa pushed him onto his back, mouth still on his. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, earning him a low moan. Hands kneaded her ass as she straddled him, her nipples tightening with arousal. The now familiar ache settled in her core despite her soreness. She needed to feel him moving inside her, claiming her body. “Liam...”

“I've got you, darling.” He kissed her harder, one hand still on her ass, the other moving to tweak a nipple. Elsa groaned, the sound exactly what he wanted to hear. She made the most delicious noises and she was getting bolder and more wanton every time they made love. He flipped them over, kicking the blankets away so he could drink her in. Pale skin flushed, lips swollen, arousal glistening between her thighs. She had some lovebites on her skin, the underside of her breast, her right hip, a line up her inner thigh. “Fuck, you are stunning, so eager for me, Elsa.”

“Am I going to have to order you, Captain?”

“Order me to what?”

“Make me come.”

“Is that all you want, my Queen?” he said, kissing her belly. “Because that could be accomplished many ways...”

Ugh, he was teasing her on purpose. “I want to feel you inside me.”

It was Liam's turn to groan; her desire for his touch always got to him. “We've got some time, lass. And I want to remember this. Late at night in my cabin. I'll think of you, wish you were there touching me. And instead I'll have to take care of it myself.” He guided her hand to his cock, rolling his hips into her hand. She was learning exactly what he liked and need burned through him.

“You do that?” Elsa asked. She didn't know why the idea turned her on so much, but picturing Liam alone in his cabin touching himself was definitely making her wetter.

“Not by choice,” he assured her. His fingers slipped between her thighs. “Gods, you're soaked.”

“Liam, please...”

“Ah, ah, lass. I like this.” He kissed just above her curls; she shuddered. “Have you ever touched yourself, Elsa?”

She found his eyes and shook her head. She'd _felt_ things before, but she didn't know where it was coming from. Or how to relieve it. She was so afraid of her powers in the past, that touching anything without her gloves was an anathema. Now that she was free of that fear, could bring her captain pleasure with her touch, she wanted him to show her all the things she'd been missing. “Show me?”

He tenderly kissed her hip, touched by the utter trust in her eyes. Despite the last few days, she was still very much a novice in this area and he didn't take her innocence lightly. He was honored that she wanted him to her first, her _only_ lover. “You know where you like to be touched,” he purred, pouring a little of the Captain into his voice. “All the things I've done to you. Start there.”

Elsa sucked in a breath and nodded. She released his cock and closed her eyes. She thought it might be easier if she couldn't see him. Her hands skimmed up along her ribcage until her pert breasts filled her palms. Liam loved her breasts; he was always sucking and fondling them. She tried to mimic his touch, the way his fingers would trace her nipples. A sharp shudder raced through her as they tightened almost painfully. With her eyes closed, she could imagine it was Liam's rough hands instead of her own.

Liam moved to sit up, a low growl in his throat. His cock stood at attention, craving her soft warmth. But he was mesmerized by her, the pleasure on her face as she touched herself. He gently parted her thighs, her arousal coating her flesh. “Does that feel good, love?”

“Yes,” she breathed. “But I need...”

Liam picked up one of her hands and guided it to her cleft. “Feel how slick you are.”

Elsa swallowed and obeyed, sliding a single finger through her slit. The moan that passed her lips surprised her, but she didn't stop. Liam guided her with his voice; she whimpered when she found her clit. “That's it, lass. Don't be afraid. Do what feels good. Move like you do for me.” She fumbled a little, a deep flush creeping up her chest, but she trusted him. He didn't make her feel dirty; he made her feel beautiful.

Liam himself had one hand curled into a fist, trying to maintain some control. Elsa discovering her body and everything it could do never failed to turn him on and this was perfect. She had one hand gripping the sheet, the other between her legs, touching her quim. Her hips rocked like they did when he was inside her and he was so close to just burying himself in to the hilt and riding her until they were both spent.

But he wanted to see her come by her own hand.

“Lower,” he said, stretching out alongside her. His lips brushed her ear. “I want to see you fall.”

Elsa moaned, again obeying blindly. Her damp fingers moved lower, seeking her entrance. She loved when he did this for her, his long fingers inside her, working her toward orgasm. Two slid right in and she moaned, her back arching. “Oh gods.”

“There's my girl,” Liam said. “Feels good, doesn't it? You're stunning like this, my queen. Can't wait to have you again.”

Every word he spoke was like jolt to her body, the coil in her belly painfully tight. “Liam...gods...so...close...”

“Let go, Elsa. Just like you do for me, pretend it's me touching you, and _let go_.”

She cried out as she fell, her walls fluttering around her fingers. She tried to draw it out, but Liam moved, faster than she could see until he was between her splayed thighs. He took her fingers into his mouth and sucked them clean before turning his attention to her still quivering heat. He used his mouth to wind her back up like a toy, and gods help her, she loved every second. Again, she was pulling on his hair and squirming, crying out in protest when he stopped.

“Why?” she demanded.

Liam smirked at her. “The Queen is greedy this morning?” he teased.

“The Queen thinks it very rude to keep a lady wanting,” she shot back. She may lack experience, but she knew Liam would never mock her. He loved her. That gave her confidence she didn't otherwise possess.

Liam moved until he loomed over her in all his naked glory. “And just what does the Queen think I should do about that?”

Boldly, Elsa ran her hands down his chest and over his stomach. He was so much larger than her, but it didn't frighten her. She felt safe. And utterly desperate for him. “The Queen thinks you should claim her, Captain.”

“Fucking hell.” Once they had the time to truly explore and play, she would be devastating. And she would be all his. He grasped her left leg, draping it over his shoulder as he slid home. She was so aroused that there was no resistance, just welcoming bliss. She was snug around his girth, a perfect fit. Elsa let out a soft cry as he filled her, reaching for him blindly. Lips fused together as he took her with slow languid strokes, the angle hitting her deeply.

“Oh, oh, oh yes,” she breathed, gripping his shoulders. “Don't stop.”

Liam wrapped her up in his strong arms, holding her steady, lips teasing her skin. “Fucking perfect,” he murmured. “Never want to let you go.”

“Never,” she agreed. She moved with him, following the whims of her body as the pressure built. They kissed and touched and moved together in a dance they were slowly perfecting. Every time Elsa felt closer to him, like she could crawl inside him and never leave.

Liam rolled them over; they both whimpered when he slipped from her. “Straddle me. Please,” he coaxed. He wanted his final vision of her to be from below as he watched her ride him and take her pleasure. It would have to be enough until he saw her again.

Elsa scrambled to obey, her core aching. She remembered with clarity the very first time they did this, in Liam's cabin. Only this time she got to feel him. He guided her down, letting her sink onto his cock. The angle was new, different, and she moaned loudly. “Liam, oh my...”

“Ride me,” he breathed. “Let me watch to you, love.” He laid his hands on her hips and guided her motion, up and down, up and down, until she got the hang of it. The thick drag of him along her walls was even more potent from this position and she craved it. She braced her hands on his chest and started to move the way he showed her, watching the emotions on his face.

“Good?”

“Perfect, just like that, Elsa.” He watched hungrily as her breasts bounced on every drive. When his own desire grew to be too much, he rolled his hips off the bed, meeting her halfway. They both groaned, Elsa's nails dug into his chest.

“Yes!” she gasped.

Liam furrowed his brow and grasped her hips. Together, they chased their climax, the sounds of skin slapping and Elsa's needy moans filling the air. She fell right before he did, her body milking him dry. Elsa felt like she was flying, her head thrown back in ecstasy. Liam caught her before she could fall, cradling her against his chest. She was shaking, aftershocks rippling through her. Liam bit back a groan; he couldn't possibly go again, but he shivered anyway. Instead, he carded his fingers through her hair, whispering how much he loved her over her panting breaths.

Leaving her side—even for a short time—would be the single hardest thing he had ever done.

* * *

“Love, I'm sure the servants can take care of that,” Killian said, closing the magic door behind him. His things were all packed, ready to the taken to the _Jewel_. They'd been in Arendelle so long, it felt odd to be leaving. But they needed to get home.

Emma carefully laid her tunic and breeches on top of the dresses in her trunk. “I want to change into it the moment we're at sea,” she explained. “And I don't want to have to hunt for it.”

“There something wrong with your gown?” She looked beautiful in pale blue, even with her hair slightly mussed from their earlier lovemaking. They still hadn't decided on sleeping arrangements on the ship; the prospect of having her near yet _not_ able to have her was one he didn't want to think about.

“No, but wearing all these layers on the ship is useless.”

“True.” He stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, stilling her movement. “Those bloody breeches also put your every curve on display.”

“Afraid you can't keep your hands to yourself, lieutenant?”

“Do you want me to?”

“Definitely not.” She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I'm going to want you close by, Killian.”

“Every moment I can, my love.” He wouldn't slack in his duties, not wanting to give her parents reason to doubt his dedication both to the Navy and his princess. He wanted to make a good impression.

“You are still technically my bodyguard,” she pointed out. “Mama never relieved you.”

“So I have a plausible reason to be with you?”

“Exactly.” She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. He sighed into the brush of their lips, arms tightening on her waist. “I think we should stay in my cabin.”

“Are you sure that's wise?”

“If you'd rather sneak around...”

“No, it's not that. I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable, Emma. You're going to be the only woman on a ship with fifty sailors.”

“And that's different from our trip here...how?”

“You're no longer a maiden.”

“Damn right.” Her face softened. “They've seen us together. Kissing on the deck. My parents may want to keep our engagement a secret until my birthday but I don't want to waste a moment with you. And...I have magic, remember? I could...poof you to my cabin, if that makes you feel better.”

“Liam did announce our engagement to the whole crew. But that's different from knowing I've deflowered the Crown Princess of Misthaven.”

“Hey, I love you. No matter what happens when we get home, I will marry you. We didn't do anything that I didn't want. I won't let anyone shame us for it.”

Killian stroked her cheek. “I love you _so_ much, Emma. And I will fight to keep you.”

“And I'll fight to keep you.” She kissed him. “So my cabin? It's bigger.”

Slowly, he nodded. “Nightly usage of that silencing charm might not go amiss though.”

“Not a problem.”

They stowed away the last of Emma's things before heading to the family dining room for lunch. Anna and Kristoff were already there, but Anna looked sad. Elsa and Liam's seats were still empty, not that Emma was surprised. No one had seen them since the fireworks at the party. If Emma's experience was anything to go by, her friend was enjoying her time alone with her captain.

“Morning,” Anna said.

“You should eat,” Kristoff said gently. “See? It's your favorite marmalade.”

“I'm not hungry.”

Emma frowned at Kristoff. Anna was always hungry. She loved food, especially chocolate. Something was going on. “Anna? What's wrong?”

“Nothing's going to be the same, is it?”

Emma tried to smile but instead held out her arms to her friend. Anna jumped from her seat and hugged her fiercely. “It's okay, Anna. I'm going to miss you too. But Elsa will be here. And Kristoff.”

“But we're family. All of us.”

Emma wiped a tear from Anna's cheek. “Yeah, we are. We're always going to be, I promise you. You're coming to Misthaven for my wedding, right?”

The younger princess smiled. “Of course!”

“In the meantime, we'll write. And I need you to do something for me, okay?”

“What's that?”

“Keep Elsa company? It's going to be hard for her until Liam comes back.”

“I promise. We'll look after her, right, Kristoff?”

The big man nodded. Emma smiled at him gratefully. She hugged Anna (who looked a little happier) one last time and left her in Kristoff's care. He fixed a plate for her, then one for himself. Killian held out Emma's chair and she sat, wondering if Liam and Elsa would show. She hoped so; it would be nice to have one final meal as a family.

About twenty minutes later, the door opened and Elsa stepped through it. Liam was right behind her, hand at her back. They looked a bit tired but happy and Emma shared a knowing look with Killian. He made a face at her and she poked him under the table. Emma was thrilled for them.

“Sorry we're late,” Elsa said. “We lost track of time.”

“For almost two days,” Killian muttered under his breath. He was happy Liam was happy, but he didn't want to think of his brother and the queen like that.

“How's the _Jewel_?” Liam asked Killian.

“Our things are being loaded as we speak. Should be ready in plenty of time for the tide.”

“Good, good.” Killian suddenly felt heartsick, seeing the sad shadow cross Liam's face. He had to leave his love to fulfill his duty, something Killian too would have to do one day. He couldn't imagine how it felt. Leaving Emma for a few hours tended to put him on edge. Killian resolved to make it a duty to look after his brother in Elsa's stead. After all, Liam spent all those years looking after him, it was the least he could do.

After lunch, Elsa had to attend a Council meeting and Liam went to escort the captive Ian to the brig. Killian wanted to go but Emma coaxed him into one final turn in the palace gardens. She didn't want to see Ian anymore than was necessary.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

“I was just thinking about Liam. I can't imagine how he feels, leaving Elsa behind.”

“I know. Elsa and I have talked about that. I wish there was more we could do for them.”

“We can pray the winds are favorable and the seas clear. The sooner we return, the sooner he can come back.”

“After he talks to my father.”

“Which will be after _we_ speak to your father.”

“Nervous?”

Killian shrugged. “I honestly don't know. We have your mother's blessing, which I am grateful for, but...”

“You really want my father to like you.”

“I want him to respect me. And you. And our choice to marry. However, I remain a humble lieutenant.”

Emma stopped him in his tracks. “Killian, stop. I don't care about your origins, aside from how it's made you into the man I love. You're good and kind and honorable. Beneath this gown and stupid tiara, I'm just Emma. A woman passionately in love with you. Not a princess. A woman. I can't make you see what I see when I look at you, but I hope one day you do.”

Killian blinked back the tears that threatened to overtake him. He knew Emma was passionate about what she believed in, what she wanted. Her faith was everything to him. And given what he'd seen of princes and nobility recently, perhaps she was right. He _was_ worthy of her love. Worthy to stand by her side. He reached up and cupped her cheeks. “I truly wish I had words for how much I love you, Emma.”

She smiled. “Maybe you should kiss me instead.”

He grinned back at her, brought her lips to his. He slid one hand into her hair, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. A slow thorough exploration of her mouth, tongues tangled together, her hands under his uniform jacket. She pressed herself as close to him as she could, standing on her toes, even in the heeled shoes she wore. Anyone who tried to get between them would face her wrath.

* * *

Liam moved toward the Council chamber, hoping to find Elsa before the official farewell at the docks. Saying goodbye to her was hard enough; he didn't want his emotions to get the better of him in front of the whole bloody court. The meeting was over, Elsa gone. Frowning, he headed for the library.

“Elsa?”

“Over here.” Liam stepped into the room; Elsa was sitting in the window seat. The window pane was frozen. He didn't have to ask if she was okay; he knew. He wasn't either. Silently, she moved so he could sit. They settled into one of their favorite positions, Liam's back to the wall and Elsa leaning back against his chest. She curled up in his lap, sighing at his arms came around her.

“Soon?”

“Aye.”

Elsa laid her hand over his heart, feeling the steady thump. She knew this would be hard, but it felt like Liam would be taking a part of her with him. And she would not be fully whole again until he returned. It was frightening and exhilarating and sad all at once. His love helped give her peace.

“Liam...”

“Shh. Just let me hold you.” They didn't need to talk; he was secure in her love for him. And his for her. Liam truly loved three things in his life. He had to deliver two of them to their proper home before he could return to the third. He wanted to memorize everything about her before he had to depart.

She nodded and relaxed in his arms. She couldn't stop staring at his face, blue eyes filled with love. She reached out to touch, her bare fingers traced every dip and curve, scratched by his stubble. He pressed his lips to her fingers as she traced them tenderly. One kiss, then two, then three. He kissed the tip of each, then her knuckles and Elsa shivered. She wet her lips and lunged forward, kissing him hard, tears that she'd held back spilling down her cheeks. Liam didn't stop her, let her take what she needed, adjusting herself in his lap, straddling him. He held her tight, their passion underlined by ache of impending separation.

“I _will_ come back for you, Elsa. As soon as I am able.”

Elsa nodded, opting to kiss him again. He tasted faintly of the sea; she could smell the salt air on his clothes. “If you're gone too long, I'll just have to come and bring you back myself,” she said, trying to smile bravely.

“That is something I would dearly love to see.”

“If Arendelle didn't need me...”

“Hush. You're the Queen. Your people need you. I wouldn't want you to choose me over them.” He kissed her forehead. “I don't have magic, love. I can't predict the future. But I believe we'll be reunited. Very soon. One way or another.”

“Please be safe. The sea...”

Her parents died at sea. Liam cupped her cheek. “The sea can be a fickle mistress, Elsa. I won't lie to you. However, I've been a sailor most of my life. I have a good crew, an excellent ship. We'll get Emma and Killian home safely. Then as soon as I've spoken to the King, I'm coming back for you.”

He spoke with such confidence and conviction; Elsa believed him. She had to have faith. Anna was always going on about true love and adventurous stories of lovers separated. True love always won. Her love would come back. She believed that. “I love you, Liam.”

“I love you, too, Elsa. My beautiful Queen.” He smiled and pulled her into one last passionate kiss. He couldn't conceive of a power that could keep him away. This was home.

* * *

The late afternoon sun sank toward the horizon. The breeze made Emma's skirts swirl around her legs, another reason to change into her breeches the moment they were out of the harbor. Anna was already there, hugging Killian goodbye. Kristoff came over, looking a little apprehensive. But Emma merely smiled and hugged him.

“Thank you,” Kristoff said softly. “For saving my life.”

“You're family,” she replied. “I hope we'll see you and Anna again soon.” She glanced back toward the palace. “Say goodbye to Sven for us.”

“No problem.” He moved so Anna could hug her. Elsa joined in the hug and they let the ladies have a moment, leaving Kristoff with the Jones brothers. “So, uh, safe travels?”

Killian held out his hand. “You're one of the most unusual blokes I've ever met, but you're a good man, Kristoff.”

“Indeed,” Liam agreed. “And Anna seems to like you.”

Kristoff flushed. “Yeah, about that. I was hoping for some advice?”

“Not sure how helpful we'd be,” Killian said. “But alright.”

Kristoff looked meaningfully at Anna. “I love her. But I'm just...”

Killian put a hand on the other man's shoulder. “Don't go down that road, mate. You were willing to die to protect her. As long as she believes you're worthy of her love, then you are.”

“My brother's right,” Liam said. “Don't sell yourself short, Kristoff. I would be very proud to call you brother one day.”

Kristoff soaked that in, straightened up to his full height. “Thanks. I'll help Anna watch out for Elsa until you come back.”

“I don't want her to be alone,” Liam said.

“She won't.”

The couples drifted back together, Elsa and Liam holding each other for the last time. “It's time,” Killian said, feeling both wretched for his brother and eager to be underway.

“We'll write as soon as we arrive,” Emma said. “I'm going to miss all of you.”

“We'll miss you too,” Anna said. “Be safe!”

“We will.” She reached out and squeezed Elsa's hand. “We'll give you a minute. Goodbye, Elsa.”

Elsa's smile faltered. She would miss Emma so much; she was one of the few people who understood her. “I'll see you _soon_ , Emma.”

“Definitely.” Emma took Killian's arm and headed up the gangplank. With an understanding nod of her head, she headed for the bow so Killian could tend to his duties.

Liam hugged Elsa to his chest. “This isn't getting easier, love.”

She laughed weakly. “No. But we should be brave.”

“You're one of the bravest people I know.”

“Hardly.”

“Don't do that. You're an amazing woman, Elsa. I'm the lucky one here.” He brushed her lips with his. “You're showing me this ice palace of yours when I return, right?”

She smiled up at him, mustering her courage. “Of course. I love you.”

“And I you.” He began to back away still holding her hand. They held on until he was too far away. Then he turned and hurried up the gangplank, barking orders. Elsa sucked in a breath as Anna wrapped her arm around Elsa's shoulder. Elsa was grateful for the support. Kristoff even gave her an understanding smile. The trio watched as the _Jewel of the Realm_ eased away from the dock, the sails catching the wind. They spotted Emma waving farewell and waved back.

Elsa didn't leave until the ship was a tiny speck on the horizon. She and Anna walked hand in hand back to the palace, Kristoff a few steps behind. Now all she could do was pray for her family's safe passage.

* * *

Killian knocked on the door to the Captain's quarters. They hadn't seen Liam in a while, once he'd confirmed their heading and received reports from his underlings, he'd disappeared. But it was dinner time and Killian didn't want his brother to eat alone.

“Enter.”

“Liam?”

Liam looked up from his chart. “Evening, brother. Emma.”

“Care for some company?”

Liam laid his pencil aside. He was touched by the concern in their eyes. “Is that dinner I smell?”

“Yeah,” Emma said. “Fresh from the galley.”

“Then come in.” They'd eaten together on the journey to Arendelle several times, but those were formal occasions. Now Emma was family. Liam cleared off his desk and pulled out the lone chair for Emma. He and Killian would make due with some old crates. Liam wasn't very hungry, but he knew he should at least try. They had a two week journey ahead of them; he would need his wits about him.

“How is the crew?” Liam asked.

“Good, I think. Happy to be underway.”

“That's good.” Liam tried a mouthful of stew. “Can't say I missed this.”

Everyone laughed. “It's all that rich palace food, brother.”

“I missed the roll of the ocean,” Emma said quietly.

Both brothers nodded. “Aye, it does feel good to be out on the open water again.” No one mentioned the elephant in the room, but Liam was glad they came to see him. He could only bury himself in work for so long. They discussed their route, mused about likely dangers in their path, if anyone had violated Liam's orders about visiting the prisoner. So far no one had.

“I'm going to turn in,” Emma said as she drained her cup. “It's been a long day.” She was tired, more emotionally than physically, saying goodbye to their family was taking its toll. She just wanted to curl up in her bunk with Killian and let him wear her out before sleeping. She squeezed Liam's shoulder and kissed Killian's cheek. “Don't be long, okay?”

Killian nodded.

“Don't look so morose,” Liam chided. “You don't have to tiptoe around me.”

Killian sighed. “I feel guilty, having Emma here while you're missing Elsa.”

“We knew this day was coming.” Liam ran his hands through his hair. He wasn't good at talking about his feelings. “I couldn't have lived with myself if I just abandoned my duty. But this? Hurts more than I thought it would.” It felt like a hole in his chest, like he'd left his heart in Arendelle. Which he had.

“I know this doesn't help but...I'm glad we have one last mission for the brothers Jones.”

Liam smiled faintly. “Actually, it does. I am going to miss you, Killian.”

“And I you. Some life we've chosen, eh?”

“Aye. At least it's not boring.”

Killian stood and squeezed Liam's shoulder. “I'm going to take one more sweep of the ship. You should rest.”

“I'm taking the night watch. I couldn't sleep anyway. Not tonight.” The idea of sleeping in the tiny bunk alone after sharing it with Elsa hurt. Still, he had to sleep at some point. He hoped exhausting himself would help. The ship would be in Killian's capable hands then.

“Be careful, brother.”

“I will. Go. Don't want to keep your princess waiting.”

Killian nodded and left, still concerned about Liam. He'd never seen his brother like this. But then again, he'd never seen his brother in love before. All he could do was be there as much as possible and do his very best to get them back to Misthaven quickly.

True to his word, he walked every deck, talking to sailors, checking that everything was ship shape. He thought about stopping by the brig, but seeing Ian would just make him angry. He knew the man had to face justice but he'd dared to harm Emma. The sooner he was dealt with the better.

When he finished his rounds, Killian made his way back to Emma's quarters. Staying with her there still made him a little nervous; he looked around to see if anyone was about. The corridor was empty, so he slipped inside, shutting the door behind him.

Then came up short.

“Emma?” In seconds, his throat was dry, his cock swelled. Emma's back was to him, but she was nude in the desk chair. Her long hair cascaded down her back in thick waves, her legs were splayed wide. “Oh bloody hell.”

Emma smirked from where she sat. She had one hand plucking her nipple while the other lay between her thighs, lightly stroking herself. She thought they could both use a distraction from the emotions of the day. She studiously ignored him and focused on herself, knowing he'd come to her.

Uniform jacket, hat and cravat fell to the floor before Killian moved. Even for guest quarters it was cramped; he had to wedge himself between the chair and the bunk to get to her. He groaned the moment he saw her, miles of bare skin on display. Making the erotic sight even more tantalizing was the sight of Emma bringing herself pleasure, completely unashamed. “Started without me?”

“That bother you?”

“Not if this is what I find upon entering our chambers.” He leaned down and kissed her, growling as he nipped at her pouting lower lip. “Feel good, love?”

Emma nodded, squeezing her breast. “Do you want to watch?”

“Aye, then I'm going to have my wicked way with you, princess.”

“Hmm, yes, please.” She slid her hand over his chest, hissing as she rubbed the hard peak. She imagined this often, in this very room, Killian watching as she touched herself. It had been one of the many fantasies she'd had on the journey to Arendelle. Now that she had her lieutenant, she could see if her imagination matched the reality. She spread her thighs wider, letting him get a good look. She pretended it was Killian's long fingers stroking her slick flesh, rubbing her aching clit.

“Fuck, you are so beautiful,” Killian murmured, his gaze moving up and down her lithe body. She was flushed, head falling back. She made the most erotic sounds, little mewls and moans that made want to just bury his cock deep within her slick cunt.

“I'm so wet,” she breathed. “Fuck.” She slid down the chair until her ass was hardly resting on it, pushing three fingers as deep as she could. “Oh gods.”

Killian was burning up; he kept his gaze locked on her hips as he stripped off his uniform. She was a vision, wanton and perfect, getting closer and closer to her orgasm. The moment he was naked Killian dropped to his knees, hands on her knees, spreading her even wider. “Fuck that pretty cunt,” he growled. “So good, princess.”

Emma shivered, her body rolling into her touch, hips grinding against her hand. “Killian...oh _fuck_ ,” she gasped. Her fingers curled, stroking the sensitive place that made her see stars. “I'm gonna come, fuck, fuck, fuck...”

“Let go, love. So fucking gorgeous when you come.” He had to hold her knees down as she shattered, thighs trembling, back bowed in ecstasy. He drank in the sight, breathing shallow, trying to maintain some control. But his princess was a siren, who could have him undone with a look.

When she finally stilled, he picked up her hand and licked her fingers clean. She tasted sweet, his favorite treat. Emma sighed, shivering, sated but not satisfied. She gave him a slow seductive grin and he grinned back. He kissed his way up her thighs, deliberately scraping his beard over her delicate skin. To her surprise, he skipped her mound completely, pulling her into a seated position so he could kiss her mouth hungrily. Emma moaned into his fervent kiss, her fingers slipping into his hair. For once, she had to bend, chasing his lips every moment he paused. His hands skimmed up her ribs, the sides of her breasts, teasing her still overheated skin.

“Killian...please,” Emma panted as his lips moved to her throat. He sucked greedily there, her pulse racing under his tongue. “Need you.”

“You seemed to get on well enough.”

She pulled on his hair. “I want _you_. Inside me. Wanna come on your cock.”

Killian made a sound somewhere between a growl and a snarl as he lifted her up bodily. She grabbed him about the neck as he switched their positions; he was now seated in the chair and Emma was in his lap. She straddled his thighs, mouth covering his in a needy kiss. Her hands found her prize, his generous length hot and smooth to the touch. She stroked him as they kissed, Killian's hands sliding up her back. “So good, love,” he murmured between kisses. “Don't stop.”

Her core clenched as she drank in his praise, as he told her how perfect she was, that she belonged to him, how turned on he was by her wanton display. It cranked her desire to a fever pitch, needing him to fill her. “Killian...”

“Gods, I love when you say my name like that.” He kissed her hard and lifted her by the hips. “Take me in, sweet. Let me fill you up.”

Emma nodded frantically, guiding his cock to her entrance. Killian lowered her down, their mutual moans echoing in the tiny cabin. He prayed that she'd cast her charm because she felt too bloody hot and tight around him; he couldn't keep quiet. He gripped her ass, encouraging her to ride him. “There's a good girl. Ride me, lass. Let me see you.”

Emma braced her feet in the rungs of the chair and her hands on his shoulders. She hissed as she pushed up, moaning as she came back down. Killian held her by the waist, encouraging her to lean back so he could suck her nipples. Her clit _throbbed,_ the stimulation making even wetter. “Mine,” Killian growled into her skin. “My princess.”

“Yours,” she affirmed, nails digging into his shoulders. “Always.”

“Hold on.” He held her to his chest, feet planted firmly on the deck. Emma cried out as he thrust up into her, she clenched around him involuntarily. “Shit,” he swore. “Again.”

Emma tried to focus long enough to recall what she did, but it was difficult when he was fucking her like this. When she didn't comply fast enough he smacked her ass. _“Again.”_ Emma jerked, the sting fading almost instantly a bone deep pleasure coursing through her.

“Oh fuck.”

“Did the princess like that?” He smacked her again, just to make sure. Her answering moan when right to his cock. “Bloody fuck.”

Emma found his mouth and kissed him passionately, squeezing as she did so. Killian groaned into her mouth, his orgasm too close. She was still kissing him when he moved them, sitting her on the desk and fucking her with abandon. Emma cried out in approval, reaching down to stroke her swollen nub. She loved him like this, a little wild and unrestrained. They came at virtually the same moment, Emma's walls gripping him like a vice. He swallowed her scream with his mouth, holding her to him as he kissed her. Emma sagged as she came down, arms going slack around his neck.

“Love you,” he whispered into her skin. “So much.”

“Me...too,” she panted, trying to hold her head up. Killian smiled briefly, then carried her to the bunk. She hummed sleepily as he got them cleaned up, offering him a lazy grin. Emma moved as close to the bulkhead as she could, to give Killian room to join her. It was quite a difference from their king size bed back in Arendelle, but they could make due. Killian blew out the candles before joining her.

“You alright, lass?”

“I'm great.”

“Next time we have a bed, I'm taking my time with you.”

“This isn't a bed?”

“This is a bunk, love. And while it's bigger than the one in my usual quarters, it's not enough for all the ways I want to worship you.”

Emma smiled into his chest. “That sounds nice.”

“Just nice?”

“Maybe we could had a _little_ spice? You could tie me up.”

Killian scoffed. “Tie up the princess? Are you mad?”

“What if I wanted you to? Then you could worship to your heart's content.”

“I'll consider it.” He kissed her forehead. “You were right earlier. It is nice to be back at sea.”

“Liam didn't seem to agree.”

“I know. He's taking the night watch. He misses her terribly.”

Emma clung to Killian. “That'll be us soon.”

“Not for a while. Hopefully your parents will grant me enough leave for our honeymoon.”

“I'm sure they will. I am the princess. My word does carry _some_ weight, lieutenant.”

He chuckled. “I'll always come back to you, Emma. I promise.”

“I know you will.” She leaned up and kissed him, thumbing away the crease in his brow. “Good night, Killian.”

“Good night, my love.” He held her close, humming an old sea shanty until the rocking of the ship lulled her to sleep.

 


	25. Chapter 25

They were blessed with good weather. For the last six days they sailed without incident, Killian doing all he could to ease the burden for both his brother and his fiancé. Liam was doing better, sleeping through the night, though he still looked sad when he thought no one could see. Killian spent the mornings with him, attending to various duties while Emma either read or had a bit of a lie in. Their nights were just as interesting as ever and he liked to tease that she needed her beauty sleep.

To which she would playfully shove him then drag him back in to kiss her.

Killian half expected there to be grumbling from the crew, but their reaction to his engagement remained the same. He was occasionally teased by one or two the old timers, but it was well meant. They were proving themselves very loyal, not only to him but to Emma. They treated her differently than they had during the mission _to_ Arendelle. Emma was increasingly seen almost as one of them, worthy of their respect and admiration, simply because she had the good sense to fall in love with a sailor.

In addition, several of them had sustained some burns when a violent rock of the ship had sent the evening stew flying, which Emma healed with her magic. Word spread through the crew, even to those who hadn't been present. Incidents like that put the lie to the nonsense men like Ian believed, that magic was something to be feared and banished. If Emma conducted herself to her subjects the same way she did to the men of the  _Jewel of the Realm_ , then Killian had every faith that she would be embraced by her people. He knew how important that was to her.

“Lieutenant!” a sailor—Smith—called. “Something's... _flying_ toward us!”

Killian frowned and ran to Smith, yanking out his spyglass. “What the bloody hell?” He looked around for the object, finally finding it. It was...bird? Still a ways off but it appeared to be nothing more than a pigeon. “Congratulations, Mr. Smith. You've found a bird.” Some of the men nearby laughed.

“But sir...”

“Why were you looking in that direction anyway? Home is _ahead_.”

“Cap't's orders,” Smith said. “I'm supposed to report anything unusual.”

“I'll give your report, such as it is. Carry on.” Killian put away his spyglass and headed up to where Liam stood. He was guiding the ship himself, hands loose on the wheel. Liam confided that it calmed him, having the ship under his direct control. For once, his brother looked pleased, perhaps even happy. It brought a smile to Killian's face in return. “Morning, Captain.”

“Lieutenant,” Liam said, nodding. He felt good today. He still missed Elsa; it was a never ceasing ache in his chest. But he'd finally managed to get a few nights in a row of good sleep. He dreamed of her, the feel of her hair slipping through his fingers, the softness of her skin, her shy smile. But deep down, Liam knew Elsa wouldn't want him to wallow in self pity, so he got back to work, relishing the scent of the sea.

“Smith says you asked him to keep a lookout?”

“Aye. Giving him a hard time, brother?”

Killian rolled his eyes. “Liam, the man got excited about a bird. Are you sure all this is necessary?”

“Need I remind you of the pirates we found on our way _to_ Arendelle?”

“Of course not. But we've only spotted a few merchant vessels since we left port.”

“Let's hope the rest of the trip is as quiet.”

“We could use a little quiet,” Killian said, sighing. Their last few days in Arendelle had been more exciting than they would have wished. No one knew how or if the Southern Isles knew of Hans's fate. Emma never spoke of it, not that he blamed her. She'd made peace with her actions, but for all they knew there could still be consequences. Killian would defend what Emma did to his last breath; she'd saved not only him and herself but likely everyone else as well.

“Captain! Lieutenant!” Smith ran up to them, huffing and puffing; Killian had half a mind to order the man cut down on his daily ration.

“Yes, what is it?”

“Ow!” Smith cried, then thrust out his hands. In them lay the pigeon Killian had seen earlier. He knew it was the same one because it had a distinctive black mark on its beak. “Flew around my head, sir! I think it's delivering a letter?”

Killian's eyes went wide. A letter? From whom? They'd written to Emma's parents before leaving Arendelle, updating them on what had occurred. It occurred to Killian that they must be worried sick about Emma, a letter only so effective in instilling peace of mind. Belatedly, he took the struggling bird from the sailor and held it against his chest. Sure enough, there was a scroll tied to its leg. It took him two tries to untie it and then the scroll fell to the deck. He caught it with his boot before allowing the bird to fly away. Cursing, Killian picked up the scroll.

“Bloody hell, there are two of them.” Carefully, he separated the scrolls, searching for a recipient. “They're both from Elsa,” he said, looking at Liam. “One for you and one for Emma.”

“How can you tell?”

“I can feel the magic radiating off it.”

Liam looked skeptically at his brother. “How?”

Killian blushed. Liam really didn't want to know precisely  _how_ Killian had become so familiar with the sensation of magic. That was something best kept between himself and Emma. “You're not the only one who's in love with a magical lass, brother.”

Liam shook his head. Probably better that he didn't press it. “Just give me the bloody thing.” Killian handed it over and Liam instantly noticed what Killian meant. The seal wasn't exactly wax. It was far too cold for that. It was an extraordinary feat of magic and pride surged through him. Pride and an ache so fierce, he had to stop himself from clutching his chest.

“Go, Liam. I'll stay on watch,” Killian said gently. He could see what this meant to his brother. He had the exact same look every time he woke up at Emma's side.

“Would you like me to deliver Emma's letter?”

“No, I can do it in a bit. She's likely still asleep.”

“I'll be back soon.” Liam patted his brother gratefully on the shoulder and left, climbing down through the ship to his quarters. A little less than two weeks ago, he'd brought Elsa here for the first time. The ice boutonniere she'd made for him hung from one of the beams; he liked the way it caught the light. He looked at it fondly before settling in his chair to read.

_Dearest Liam,_

_I hope this finds you well. This is actually my fifth or sixth attempt to write; I have so many things to say, I couldn't figure out how to express them. I miss you. Sometimes I look up from my work or I'll go to the library, expecting to see you, and it hurts so much when I remember you've gone. But I sincerely hope your voyage is uneventful, so you may hurry home to me._

_I've started the book of geometry we found; it's helped me not miss you quite so much. My studies were such a comfort to me when I was a child; it's nice to see that is still true. But I'm saving the hardest problems for when you return, so we can work on them together._

_Anna is keeping me company, being her usual exuberant self. She and I have gone riding a couple of times since you left; I feel like we're really reconnecting as sisters and it means so much to me. I missed her so much growing up; it's nice to see we can be as close as we once were. Kristoff remains here with us and I have to ask, did you say something to him? He still doesn't talk much, but I enjoy spending time with he and Anna. We all went out on his new sled yesterday and I even got to feed Sven!_

Liam laughed out loud, trying to picture his Elsa feeding that bloody reindeer. He flipped the page, jaw going slack as he read.

_I've been having dreams of you. Every night. I only slept in my bed a few nights before you came to it and now...it feels too big. I miss your warmth, the solidness of you. The way your hands move over my skin, chasing away the loneliness and fear. My dreams are so vivid, it feels like you're here with me, touching me._

_When I wake up, there's almost always a knot deep inside, the one I have when we're together. I always try to go back to sleep, but I can't. I can't sleep until the knot is gone. Remember when you said you'd be in your quarters, thinking of me and touching yourself? I now know exactly how that feels. I throw back the blankets and slip a hand between my legs. I'm always so wet, Liam, thinking of you, wishing you were there to touch me. I can't stop it, it feels so good as I stroke and tease. I recall every moment we've had, the way your voice sounds when I touch you, the look in your eyes when you're inside me. I come with your name on my lips, and wonder how you would react to seeing me that way._

Liam laid the unfinished letter aside, scrubbing his hands over his face and through his hair. Holy gods, where had that come from? He bit his lip, unable to get her description out of his mind. He could see her in their bed, stretched out for him, her pale skin flushed. Blood rushed to his groin and he groaned. She'd told him that she'd write but he never expected  _this_ . Laying out a fantasy for him.

He certainly couldn't go back to his duties like this. He tried in vain to banish the image but Elsa naked and spread in their bed was too much for him. He loosened his pants and moved to his bunk. His jacket fell to the floor as he moved around, getting comfortable. Liam closed his eyes and gave into the image, Elsa's lithe form in their bed, holding him still with a raise of her brow as she touched herself. Hands kneading her firm breasts, plucking at the straining pink nipples.

Liam groaned, hips rising off the bunk. He hastily yanked off his shirt then settled down, hand wrapping loosely around his cock. He wet his lips and sighed, the picture already back. Elsa, naked and writhing under her own touch, teasing both of them with her little sighs and moans. He needs to touch her, so he surges forward and captures her lips in a fiery kiss. Her fingers tease her clit, Liam slips two digits deep into her wet sheath.

His hand squeezed, moving just a hair faster. Need rolled through him, settling at his spine but he ignored it. He wanted this to last as long as possible. Turning back to Elsa, they bring her closer and closer to the brink, Liam adds a third finger, groaning at the way she stretches for him. He wants his cock buried inside her, slick walls squeezing him so tight.

“So beautiful,” he murmurs against her lips. “Come for me, lass.”

When she comes it's not quiet, it's loud and raw, fingers pumping inside her, drawing out her high for as long as he can. Liam cursed, the image so vivid; it took all his willpower to hold back. He slowed his strokes, breathing deeply, the Elsa in his mind following suit. He kisses all over her body, soft butterfly kisses, telling her how much he loves her, how much he needs her. She grabs for him, pulling him up and they kiss passionately. Somehow, they find themselves on their sides, Elsa hitching her leg over his hip.

“Please, Liam,” she says, her voice pleading. “Need you in me. Now, _now_.”

Liam hissed; Elsa's pleas always had him undone. He could deny her nothing. He grabs her hips and lines himself up, taking her in one swift thrust. She cries out, clutching at him, nails digging into his skin. The hand around his cock moved faster, in time with his imagined thrusts into Elsa's heat. She is so fucking warm for someone with her powers; instinctively he knows it is her love for him. Love thaws the ice inside her, allowing the woman to become fully realized.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Liam cursed, hips driving up into his hand. His high was so close, in his imagination, he flicked Elsa's swollen nub, giving her enough to fall over the edge. She squeezes him perfectly, and he pushes her onto her back, taking her deeper, harder, chasing his release. Stars burst behind his eyes when he came, body tensing as thick ropes of his seed splashed over his belly. He stroked until he softened, his satisfaction slightly hollow.

So this was the difference between satisfying an bodily urge and being with someone you loved.

As his breathing returned to normal, Liam scrubbed his free hand over his face, a groan on his lips. He didn't imagine it was possible to miss Elsa any more than he had, but he was wrong. He missed the way she'd cuddle into him after they made love, the soft sighs as she fell asleep in his arms. He missed the way she'd lay her hand over his heart or brush the spot where Hans had stabbed him, reassuring herself that he was there.

Liam knew he was doing the right thing, fulfilling his duty to return Emma home, but Misthaven was no longer his home. His only regret was living so far away from his brother. Knowing that Killian was equally happy in love eased his mind. He couldn't love Elsa as wholeheartedly as he did, if he wasn't certain Killian was in good hands. He deserved to be happy too, far more than did Liam himself.

He sighed heavily and reluctantly got up. He found the washbasin and a cloth, cleansing his chest of the drying mess. Once he righted his clothes, he returned to his beloved's letter.

_It's difficult to fall asleep after that. I miss you so much. Then I feel guilty, because I'm being selfish. If our roles were reversed, I'm not sure what I would do. I love your devotion to your duty, to Killian. He's lucky to have you as his brother. Did he tell you I promised to look after you for him? He loves you very much; I hate that Arendelle and Misthaven are so far apart. I want us all to be close, as does Anna. She misses all of you; the palace is quieter now and I don't think she likes it._

_But we're making the best of things until you return._

Liam frowned, noticing the slight change in her handwriting.

_I hate to burden you with this, but you ought to know, Liam. The envoy from the Southern Isles arrived here two days after you left. I told him myself what happened to Hans. Gods, it was awkward. The man seemed oddly resigned to his prince's fate; it makes me wonder how Hans was treated by his family. He asked for an official report to present to the king and he leaves tomorrow. I tell you this because I think there maybe a chance he stops in Misthaven on his way home. I've already warned Emma; if you think you are still needed in Misthaven, please stay as long as you need. I miss you, but will sleep better at night knowing you are there to watch over Emma and Killian in my stead. Until this entire business is behind us._

_Please be well, my captain. I love you._

_Your queen, Elsa_

Liam clenched his jaw, hating that he wasn't there when Elsa needed him. But he was proud of her, facing down the ambassador like that. More proof of what he already knew; Elsa would be a great queen, with or without him. He suspected she might be right; it made a kind of twisted sense that the ambassador would want Emma's first hand account of how Hans died. They had a week's head start, so that was good. They'd just have to wait and see. He'd planned on leaving as soon as he'd spoken to the King and resigned his commission, but he'd stay on until he was sure the danger was past. He owed his brother and new sister in law that much.

Liam found some fresh parchment and a quill, taking advantage of the time Killian gave him. After he finished writing, he'd find Emma, see if she could help him send his reply back to Arendelle.

* * *

Emma woke up, stretching out in the bunk. Killian was long since gone, insisting she sleep. She wiped at her eyes, blinking against the light that streamed into the room. She rarely slept this late, but the rocking of the ship combined with her nocturnal activities with Killian all too often kept her in bed well after sunrise. On the mornings she did wake alongside Killian they had breakfast with Liam, which made her happy. She was worried about him, although he seemed to be better the last couple of days.

The dull ache she often saw in Liam's eyes broke her heart. But it was comforting too, because it meant that her dearest friend was loved. Loved by a very good man, who missed her very much.

She didn't know why she'd slept so late this moring; she and Killian had retired shortly after dinner. He was still being weird about it, sleeping in her quarters, but as far as she could tell the crew were nothing but supportive and kind to them. It was quite a difference from the trip to Arendelle, where she'd been looked on with curiosity bordering on suspicion. Emma liked to think she'd earned their trust and loyalty somewhere along the way.

If she could do it with these men, then perhaps Killian was right. She could accomplish the same thing at home, simply by being herself. She hoped so.

She got up and washed. One of her first tasks when she got home was a long hot bath. Preferably with her lieutenant. She missed those lazy mornings where they could relax and wake each other up with slow kisses and lovemaking. They still hadn't heard from her parents, which concerned her. Could their silence mean something was up? Had something changed since her mother had written last? Communication between realms was often slow (even with birds) and messages could be intercepted. She hoped nothing was wrong.

Emma donned her now usual breeches, tunic and vest; she found it was a lot easier to get around the ship dressed thusly. She could save the gowns for when she was home; she had an entire closet full Killian hadn't even seen yet.

The crew was accustomed to Emma wandering the ship alone now; several of them nodded politely as she made her way to the galley. The head chef smiled at her when she arrived, silently offering her a steaming cup of water, from which she brewed her bitter tea. After, he handed her couple of rolls to tide her over until the midday meal. She smiled her thanks and climbed back up through the bowels of the ship, looking for her lieutenant.

Killian adjusted their heading slightly, compensating for the slight wind shift. The crew moved quickly and efficiently, catching a loose sail and tying it down properly. It snapped back out; Killian could almost feel the increase of their speed. Not for nothing was the  _Jewel of the Realm_ the fastest ship in the fleet; if the weather cooperated they may even arrive back in Misthaven a few days early.

“There you are, lieutenant.”

Killian looked down at the ladder and smiled. “Good morning, highness,” he said, winking at her. They thought it was funny, laying on the formality in front of the crew. “Sleep well?”

“I did actually. Though I missed my favorite pillow.”

“Apologies, love. Early shift.”

She smiled, kissing his cheek. “It's okay. Duty calls.”

“Sweet rolls again?”

“I was hungry.”

“We'll have lunch in a bit. As soon as Liam returns, I'm all yours.”

“Where'd he go?” she asked, munching on a roll.

“Some letters arrived this morning. From Elsa.” Killian reached into his pocket and plucked out the scroll. “This one is yours, lass.”

Emma frowned and took the scroll. She slipped her last roll into a pocket on the inside of her vest and unrolled the parchment. She smiled as she read about Elsa's adventures with Anna, how much she was warming up to Kristoff. Emma was glad; she liked Kristoff and hoped to see he and Anna happy. However, her brows knitted together as she read; it seemed obvious that the letter had been stopped and started again because the tone changed. And Elsa's handwriting got a little rougher.

“What is it?” Killian asked, concerned.

“The ambassador from the Southern Isles arrived two days after we left,” she said slowly. “Elsa had to explain what happened.”

“Is she alright?”

Emma smiled gratefully. “Yeah, she says she's fine. The ambassador seemed 'resigned and not very surprised' to quote Elsa.”

“Aye, likely he was a troublemaker in his own kingdom,” Killian agreed. “I take it that's not all though, is it?”

“No.” Emma looked up from her letter. “Elsa thinks the ambassador may want to talk to _me_.”

“You? I thought Elsa explained. You were defending yourself!”

“I know, Killian.” She'd come to terms with what happened, her conscience was clear. Hans would have killed her, would have killed any member of her family. She was sorry he was dead, but she didn't regret saving herself and her family. “But look at it from their perspective. If talking to the ambassador helps us avoid a confrontation with the Southern Isles, isn't it worth it? You were there too. And Liam. Justice is on our side, Killian. I believe that.”

“How?”

“Because you showed me that. When you stopped me from hurting Ian.”

Killian looked away; that hadn't been easy. But he couldn't let Emma do something she would regret. Killing Ian on that mountain would have been murder and they were better than that. The miscreant would face justice when they arrived back in Misthaven.

“I've been avoiding the brig,” he admitted. “Seeing him just makes me angry.”

Emma reached over and laid her hand over his on the wheel. “I know. It's okay.”

“He tried to kill you, Emma. I can't forgive that.”

“I'm not asking you to. I don't think I have either. But he's going to have a trial, he deserves that.”

“Aye.” Killian let go of the wheel with his right hand and beckoned Emma forward. She tucked the letter away and stepped into his embrace. He buried his face in her shoulder, inhaling her scent, sunflowers mixed with salt. She was safe in his arms and that was all that mattered.

“I think people are staring at us,” she whispered in his ear.

“They can bugger off.”

“Killian...”

“Would you like a hand at the wheel, princess? That way you can stay here.”

She could sense he was reluctant to let her go, so she agreed happily. She twisted in his arms, allowing him to place her hands on the wheel. Her fingers curled around the wood; it was surprisingly smooth under her palms. “Is this right?”

“Look ahead,” he said softly. Emma looked, the magnificent ship laid out ahead of her. She could hear them cutting through the waves, the splash of water against the hull. The crew moved about their business, most none the wiser that a woman was in control of the powerful vessel. Killian pressed close against her back, quietly explaining what she was seeing, how to adjust for minute changes in the wind or current. His voice was low, mesmerizing and she shivered. He let go of her hands and rested his own around her waist, pulling their bodies flush. “Port two notches.”

Emma did as he bid, feeling the ship slowly turn under their feet. “Why?”

“Just so you can get a feel of her,” he replied; she could hear his grin. “Do you feel it, princess? The power of the sea under us? Nothing but some wood and cloth between us and her tender mercy?”

Emma swallowed. “Yeah.” She leaned back, head turning to get a glimpse of his face. “It's overwhelming.” What she meant was that  _he_ was overwhelming, body pressed to hers, hands on her belly, rich accented voice in her ear. He talked about the dangers of the sea but here she felt utterly safe, like they were in their own world, one where nothing could touch them.

“It is,” he replied, kissing her temple. “Eyes ahead, darling.”

“Sorry.” She flashed him an apologetic smile before turning back.

“Don't be. I've imagined this a fair few times, Emma.”

“You have?”

“I think you'd make an excellent sailor.”

“Flattery, lieutenant? That's not like you at all,” she teased.

“Not flattery if it's true. I think you'd be brilliant at anything you put your mind to.”

Emma flushed. “Just shut up and don't let me steer us to Agrabah or something, okay?”

“Very well.” He rubbed her belly with his thumbs, sending warm shivers over her body. But he was as good as his word, helping her steer them for some time. She could see nothing on the horizon, no other ships, not even any land. They were surrounded by nothing but ocean and it was beautiful.

The moment was broken when Liam appeared on the deck. “Enjoying yourself, highness?”

Emma blushed again; Killian instantly stepped back. Liam said nothing, merely suppressed a smile. It did his heart good to see them happy. It reminded him that they were all family now. “Killian insisted I try...” she began.

Liam held up his hand. “It's really alright, Emma. Are we still on course, lieutenant?”

“Aye. Making good time as well.”

“That's good to hear.”

Emma handed the wheel back to Killian. “Did Elsa tell you about the ambassador?”

“Aye, she did. And insisted I stay with you until the situation was decided one way or the other.”

“I can't let you do that,” Emma protested. “I promised her we'd get you back as soon as we could!”

“And you will. But Elsa feels—and I agree with her—that my place with my family, especially in her stead. We'll most likely arrive about a week ahead of the ambassador; if he bypasses Misthaven altogether, I swear to you I will be on the first ship bound for Arendelle, princess.”

“Liam...” Killian began.

“Don't argue, little brother. We all knew this would be hard, with you two in Misthaven and the rest of us in Arendelle. But if you _ever_ need me, I will be there for you. Even if I have to cross the ocean to do it.”

Killian was reminded all over again just how much he was going to miss his brother when he was gone. Emma quietly took the wheel from him and looked on quietly as the brothers hugged. If there was some way they could all live together as a family, she would do it in a heartbeat. However, both Emma and Elsa had responsibilities, kingdoms that needed them.

She was determined not to lose touch though. Somehow, she'd find a way.

“You two should go. Enjoy the afternoon,” Liam said, patting Killian on the shoulder. “You're officially dismissed from duty until tomorrow morning, Lieutenant Jones.”

“Thank you, brother.” Killian watched as Emma and Liam switched places and Emma slipped her hand into his. They bid Liam farewell, and headed down to the mess for lunch. They split her second sweet roll, using it to soak up the dredges of the stew the cook had made.

“Do you think we could go up to the crow's nest?” Emma asked as they were finishing.

Killian cocked his head. “Probably. Any particular reason?”

She shrugged. “It's quiet up there.” It was one of the few places on the ship where they could be alone.

“Of course. Night watch doesn't start until sundown.” They left the mess and weaved their way through the decks, passing sailors who doffed their heads respectfully. Both Liam and Killian had learned how to treat a crew from the captain who'd taken them in all those years ago; it was something neither of them ever forgot. Be tough but fair, and your men would follow you anywhere.

As before, Killian allowed Emma to climb up the mast first; she probably could have poofed them up there, but Killian thought she liked the physical act of climbing that high. Her cheeks were flushed with exertion when he reached the top, climbing into the small space with her. “Better, lass?”

She beamed at him. “Yeah.” She was thankful she'd bound her hair up in a tight braid; it would have been whipping around her head in the stiff breeze that found them at such a height.

Killian maneuvered them so he was behind her, arms around her waist once more. “Well, I definitely like this better than the last time we were up here.”

Emma covered his hands with hers. “Me too. You were so formal and nervous!”

“We were also being set upon by pirates, if memory serves.”

“You helped me, you know. I was scared of doing the spell wrong and you made me calm.”

“Glad to be of assistance, princess.”

“We're all alone. You can call me Emma.”

“I know. I just enjoy the look on your face.”

Emma turned in his arms, hands on his chest. “Did you think any of this would happen then?”

He shook his head. “I thought it much more likely I'd get flogged for the way I thought about you. Or worse.”

She touched his face. It was so dear to her now, her world brighter with him in it. “You weren't the only one, you know.”

“Aye, I do now. Bloody temptress.”

She grinned. “Is that a complaint?”

“Are you mad? Best thing that ever happened to me. I just want to be worthy of your love, Emma.”

“You are. And my parents will see that too. Everyone will. I won't be queen without you, I don't care what anyone says.”

“Easy to say when we're alone, my love.”

She frowned, hurt. “You don't think I mean it?”

“Oh love, I know you do. I trust you. Everything I have, everything I _am_ is yours. I just have a feeling. It could be nothing. But I've never expected this to be easy. And I'm not saying it _hasn't_ been.” He cupped her cheek. “I've nearly lost you far more times than I care to recall. But I'll rest easier when I can call you my wife.”

“And I will when I can call you husband.” She leaned in and brushed her lips over his, sighing as he tightened his hold on her. One hand came up to cradle her head as he kissed her more firmly, tongue sweeping out to touch her lips. Emma let out a noise—something between a sigh and a groan—as she opened for him, fingers gripping his jacket. A zing flashed all the way to her toes as he took control of the kiss, tongue slipping past her lips. Involuntarily, a leg hitched over Killian's hip, her foot hitting the solid mast. But she didn't care, trying to get as close to him as possible.

Killian hastily unbuckled his sword and maneuvered them in the tiny space, flipping them around until Emma's back hit the mast. She yelped but didn't protest, nodding vigorously as he grabbed her thighs and hauled them up around his waist. “Love these bloody breeches,” he mumbled against her lips. Her heels dug into the small of his back but he relished it.

Emma wove her fingers into his thick hair, lightly tugging. “Shut up and kiss me.” He flashed her a grin and did so, hands settling under her ass. They would be nothing but a small speck to anyone looking up from below, Emma's mewls of pleasure getting lost in the wind. She rolled her lips against his, feeling him grow hard between their clothes. “Oh gods.”

“Why do I always want you?” he grumbled, lips trailing down her throat. “What have you done to me, princess? Sorceress. Temptress.” Every word was punctuated by a nip to her pale skin. He nosed the collar of her tunic aside, lips brushing the bruise there, one he'd left two days prior. Emma moaned, a hot ball of need settling in her core.

“Killian...fuck.”

“You'd like that, wouldn't you?” He ground his hips into her core; he could feel how hot she was. “Us fucking up here.”

“Please!”

“Did you have your tea this morning?”

“Yes, yes! Please!”

“Unlock your ankles, love.” She did so, feet dropping to the ground. She tugged frantically on the laces of her pants, then tugged off one boot. They couldn't afford to disrobe completely and they had to be quick. But that only made her wetter. More eager. Stealing this moment under everyone's nose. Killian did the same, pushing his trousers down just enough. Emma got her pants off one leg and he hoisted her back up. His cock brushed her wet flesh and he groaned loudly. “Fuck, you're wet.”

“Stop teasing!” she screeched. She reached between them and guided him to her, biting her lip as he pushed inside. “Yes, yes, yes.”

“Fucking hell, woman,” he bit out. She clutched at his shoulders, ankles locked once more on his back. He kissed her hard, trying to silence her as he fucked her hard and fast. He wasn't anticipating an emergency, but that didn't mean someone couldn't find them like this. Emma was pinned between him and the mast, mouth finding his earlobe and biting down. Killian yelped, hips stuttering, rhythm faltering. _“Emma.”_

“More,” she pleaded, hitching her legs higher. The angle changed and she moaned. “Fuck!”

Killian growled in her ear and slipped his hands under her ass. “Hold on to me.” Emma tightened her hold, crying out as he rode her hard. His cock hit her just right, stretching her, stars popping behind her eyes. He let go with one hand and snaked it between them to rub her clit and Emma had to bite his shoulder to muffle her scream. Wave after wave of pleasure flowed through her, every thrust of his cock dragging out her orgasm until she was quivering in his arms. Killian held off as long as he could but she was too warm and inviting; he fused their mouths together as he lost control, pulsing wetly inside her sheath. The kiss broke, both of them panting for air, clinging to each other for dear life.

They stayed like that until their heartbeats returned to normal, Killian brushing a kiss to her damp forehead. Emma groaned as he let her down, already missing the fullness of him. She grabbed his cheeks and kissed him, silently thanking him for an amazing experience. Being with him would never be boring.

Killian simply smiled, nodding down at their clothes. It was a little more awkward righting them than it was undressing; they knocked knees and elbows in the tiny space. Emma's warm laugh was music to his ears. The moment they were presentable again, he hugged her tight. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” She pulled back so she could fix his hair. “You probably shouldn't go back looking like this,” she chuckled.

“Like what?”

“Like you just had sex in the crow's nest.”

Killian flushed. “Aye, can't say I ever expected  _that_ .”

“Really? Not one of your fantasies included us up here?”

“I think it's safe to say most of my fantasies feature us in a bed. Perhaps a desk. Anywhere I can lay you out and have my way with you, really.”

She smiled. “And what if I wanted to have my way with  _you?”_

“I do believe you outrank me, so you may have whatever you wish.”

Emma appreciated that she could be completely and utterly herself with him. He loved everything about her. She kissed him again, then moved them back to their previous position, looking out at the ocean. “Can we just stay up here for a while longer?”

“Of course.”

He wasn't sure how long they remained that way, looking out over the ocean. They talked about some of the places they wanted to go on their honeymoon, how Emma's parents would react to another extended absence on her part. It would most likely be a few months until they could get married; Emma liked the idea of a winter wedding. Emma had gained a new appreciation for winter after seeing Elsa's ice palace. Killian didn't much care as long as he got to call her his. He knew she'd be a stunning bride.

A commotion down on the deck got their attention; Killian peered over the side. “I think we may have over stayed our welcome, lass.”

She nodded. “Let go see what's up.”

Killian climbed down first, catching Emma as she jumped the last few rungs. “Lieutenant!” Smith cried. “There's trouble in the brig!”

“Ian,” Killian growled, following Smith below. Emma was right on their heels, dread filling her stomach. They had to push their way through, a crowd of sailors gathered around shouting and pushing. “Make way! Make way!” Killian's authoritative shout did the trick, sailors making way for them. “What is... _you!”_

Ian's cell was open, the man himself disheveled and dirty. But he had a knife and it was pointed at Lieutenant Nelson's throat. “One more step, Lieutenant, and this one's finding a home at the bottom of the sea!”

Killian froze, hand on his sword hilt. Emma stopped behind him, eyes wide. She didn't know Lt. Nelson well, but he seemed nice enough. His shirt was already bloody; he'd taken a slash across the belly. Killian swallowed. “What do you want, traitor?”

“No funny business from _her_ ,” Ian spat. “No magic!”

Emma balled her fists. “I've never done anything to you,” she said through gritted teeth.

“Your kind always turn evil in the end! Stay away!”

Killian didn't turn his head, keeping his eyes on Ian. “Emma, go back into the hall. Please.”

“But Killian...”

“Lass, please do this for me.”

She nodded reluctantly. “Okay.” She backed into the hall, nearly screaming when Killian shut the cell down behind her. He was now locked in the cell with that madman and she was going to let him have it when this was over. Liam appeared at her side, coming up short as he took in the scene. “Is he mad?”

“That's what I want to know,” Emma whispered. She didn't look away, watching Killian like a hawk. “He doesn't want us interfering.”

“He'll be alright,” Liam said, more to convince himself than her.

Killian looked up at Ian. “There, it's just you and me. Why don't you let him go now? Then you and I can settle this.”

“Nothin' to settle,” Iam spat. “I'm gettin' off this fucking ship. I'm not hanging!”

Killian fought to control his temper; this man would have murdered Emma without a second thought just because she was different. And now he had a hostage. Nelson wasn't Killian's favorite person in all the realms, but he was a fellow officer and Killian owed it to the man to save his life, if he could. He held up his hands, showing that he meant Ian no harm. “You don't need the lieutenant,” he said. “You have my attention.”

“Why should I listen to you? You're in league with the witch!”

It seemed the man's time in the dungeon had done little to improve his disposition. “The princess is not a witch. She didn't kill your family. The person responsible is dead.”

“It's unnatural...stay back!” Killian had tried to inch forward, but stopped the moment Ian shouted. But he didn't give back the ground he'd won. “She's done something to your mind, bewitched you, all of you!”

“The only thing the princess has done is allowed me to love her,” Killian said, looking back at her and giving her a wane smile. “And I consider that an honor.”

“You're sick!” Ian tightened his hold on Nelson and Emma grit her teeth. He'd done the same to her, trying to cut off her air. Was Nelson too badly injured to fight back? Did he have a wound she couldn't see? She felt her magic itching under her skin, but she knew that would only provoke the cretin.

Killian looked at Nelson, whose eyes were watering. “Alright there, Nelson?”

The man struggled to breathe. “Perfect.”

“I can't let you leave,” Killian said to Ian. “Not while you hold a member of the crew hostage.”

“You'll just clap me back in here, why should I believe anything you say? Witch is probably controlling you!”

Emma couldn't take it, she spoke up. “The only way to do that is to hold someone's heart,” she said clearly. “And Killian's still in his chest.” She held out her hands to show she didn't have anything in them. “And I would never do that to him.”

“So you _can_ do it!”

“Taking a heart is dark magic,” Emma said. She held out her hand, a brilliant white light emanated from her palm. “Does this look dark to you?”

Ian's eyes flickered, looking uncertain for the first time. Killian saw his grip on Nelson loosen a fraction and lunged forward. He tackled them both to the deck, Nelson managing to extricate himself while Killian wrestled with Ian. He kneed Ian in the balls, causing the man to cry out, but it wasn't enough to get him to drop the dagger. Face contorted in pain and fury, Ian twisted and kicked until Killian was on his back, trying to hold the knife away from his throat.

Ian grunted, pushing with all his might, but his time in the dungeon, then in the brig, subsisting only on bread and water had sapped his strength. Killian headbutted him, screaming as the knife tore through his uniform and bit into his flesh. Ian went limp for a moment, Killian pushed him on his back, straddling him, struggling to subdue him. He flung the dagger away, his collarbone screaming in pain and Ian regained control of his senses, flinging a wild punch at Killian's head. He ducked then landed a blow of his own, left hand cracking down on the man's temple. 

Ian was out cold.

Vaguely, Killian heard the commotion behind him, the squeak of the cell door as it opened. Hands lifted him up and he didn't protest. Liam himself half lifted, half carried him out of the cell, cursing under his breath. “Bloody great idiot,” he groused. Emma got Nelson, pocketing the dagger that had Killian's blood.

Liam ordered Ian's cell to be locked, guards posted. He didn't know how the prisoner had gotten a dagger, but he was going to find out and punish those responsible. After he took care of his brother. “Let's take them to my quarters,” Liam said to Emma. She nodded grimly, following his lead.

Killian was sluggish, more from the adrenaline wearing off than actual blood loss. But his shoulder did sting like a bitch. Liam kicked open the door and ushered Killian inside, sitting him on his bunk. “Is Nelson okay?”

Liam nodded. “Aye, Emma's bringing him now.” Right on cue, Emma came through the door, Nelson leaning on her. She helped him lay out on Liam's desk. “What the bloody hell happened, lieutenant?” he demanded.

“Liam, why don't you let me heal him first, then you can interrogate him,” Emma said, frowning at her now bloody clothes. “Tell me where it hurts.” Nelson pointed to his belly and side. Emma lifted his shirt; he had a nasty stab wound there. She closed her eyes and focused, the bright light making it through her closed lids. Nelson started breathing easier the moment she was finished.

“Thank you, your highness,” he said weakly.

“You're welcome.” She nodded and moved over to Killian. “We need to take this off.” He nodded slowly, helping her peel of his ruined clothes, despite the pain. Stripped to the waist, Emma laid her hand over his gash and healed it. Then she shoved him hard in the shoulder.

“Oi!”

“That's what you get for pushing me away!”

“Love, he was being irrational. Your presence was only provoking him.”

“I could have done something!”

“You did. You distracted him long enough for me to subdue him. You used that sharp mind of yours. So thank you.”

She was only partially mollified; they weren't done talking about this. But they needed to find out how this happened in the first place. She sat next to Killian on the bunk, holding his hand while Liam interrogated Nelson.

“How did the wanker get a weapon?”

“I don't know,” Nelson said, moving to sit up. He touched the once bloody skin, eyes going wide when he saw no blood. “I went to check on him, make sure he'd been fed and he jumped me.”

“Why did you even open the cell?”

“He's been known to hide his ration, trying to get extra,” Nelson said. “I reported that two days ago.”

Liam nodded, feeling chagrined. In all that had happened today, he'd forgotten. “Right, I remember.”

“I understand why none of you want to be around the man,” Nelson said, apologetic. “So I took it upon myself to see he was cared for, despicable as he is.”

“Good man,” Liam said. Killian nodded too. He felt terrible that his anger toward Ian had put a brother officer in danger.

“I'm sorry, Nelson,” Killian said. “He should have been my responsibility.”

“Before either of you try to martyr yourselves, I am still the captain of this vessel,” Liam cut in. “I'll take responsibility, thank you very much.” He'd let his misery over Elsa cloud his judgment; he couldn't let it happen again.

“I should have been paying more attention,” Nelson said. “I'm embarrassed I let him best me.”

“It's no one's fault,” Emma said clearly. “Someone obviously gave him a weapon.”

“There's a traitor on board my ship,” Liam said darkly. “I don't like it.”

“We'll find him, brother.”

“No, you are to go and rest...that's an order,” Liam said, seeing his brother about to argue. “You've done enough for one day. And I already dismissed you for the day. Nelson, you too.”

“But...”

“Killian,” Liam said, more gently. “Go. You've worried your bride enough. If anything changes, I will fetch you, I swear.”

“Thank you again, Highness, for healing me,” Nelson said, holding out a hand. “I won't forget it.”

Emma shook his hand firmly. “You're welcome.” They started to leave but Nelson called out for Killian.

“Jones...you're a good officer. I'd be proud to serve under your command in the future.”

Killian nodded. “Should the gods bless me in that way, I would be glad to take you on.” After that, he begrudgingly allowed Emma to guide them back to her quarters. Most of the crew was back on duty; he had to trust that Liam could handle the investigation into Ian's attempted escape. Exhaustion began to roll over him in waves; exhaustion and regret for having frightened Emma. She had every right to be angry with him.

“Let's get you cleaned up,” Emma said, sitting him in her chair.

“Love, I'm fine. You fixed the worst of it.”

“Don't move, lieutenant,” she said, fixing him with a glare. “Not until I'm finished with you.”

“As her highness bids.”

Emma went back to her washbasin and found a fresh cloth. She had a little bit of soap and she used it, cleaning his face and torso of lingering dirt and grime from wrestling on the floor. She was gentler than he expected, even though her face was set. “Emma...”

“Shhh.” She had him lean forward so she could wash his back and pick bits of dust from his hair. “Trousers, please.”

“Well, if you wanted me naked, lass...”

“This isn't funny, Killian.”

He winced. “I know. I'm sorry.” He did as she asked, allowing her to check him over for any injuries he might have been hiding from her. Satisfied, she had him climb into the bunk. “Are you angry?”

“No. Yes.” She sighed. “Maybe.” Emma bit her lip, then stripped off her dirty blood stained clothes. She found a fresh tunic and slipped it on before joining Killian in the bunk. “You locked me out.”

“I'd say I was trying to protect you, but you'll only hit me again.”

“Damn right.”

He reached for her, letting out a sigh of relief when she let him hold her. “Believe it or not, I was trying to protect Ian. His hatred toward magic is so strong, he was just as much a danger to himself as to Nelson or I. I never meant to imply you couldn't help or look after yourself, Emma.”

“I know you didn't. I just don't like seeing you in danger.”

“I'm a naval officer, love. I doubt that will be the last time I'm in danger.”

“So what do we do?”

He tucked her head under his chin. “Nothing. Live our lives to the fullest. I promised I'd always come back to you, love. I intend to keep that promise.”

Emma nodded against his chest, pressing a kiss to his warm clean skin. He sighed, not liking that he'd scared her. But he doubted their life together would be danger free. They would simply have to weather the storms together.

 


	26. Chapter 26

Emma rolled over, instinctively snuggling into the warm body beside her. She threw an arm across Killian's chest, stifling a yawn. The events of the previous day had worn her out, emotionally more so than physically. She stayed awake while Killian napped, Then they'd shared a very late private dinner before going back to sleep. The scene with Ian played behind her eyes and it took hours for her to finally succumb to exhaustion.

Seeing the person you love most in danger did not get easier with time.

The narrow bunk ensured they were close, which suited her fine. His hand rested on her hip, as if he were trying to hold her even in sleep. She pressed a sleepy kiss to his chest, the hair tickling her nose.

“Hmm, you're awake,” Killian mumbled, stirring.

“Go back to sleep.”

“Maybe I don't want to.”

She slipped her knee between his. “I could order you to.”

“Pulling rank in our bed? Devious minx.”

“Seriously, Killian. Rest.”

“I'm fine. Really.”

“Well, maybe I'm not.”

Killian frowned, lips brushing her forehead. “I'm so sorry I frightened you.”

“You don't have to apologize.”

“Perhaps, but your pout would indicate otherwise.”

“I'm not pouting!”

Killian chuckled, finger tracing her lips. “I think you are.” She smacked his chest. “Very well, perhaps not. But there is something going on in that pretty head of yours. You've healed my wounds, such as they were. So what are you really concerned about?”

“It's stupid.”

“No, it's not.”

She sighed, fingers splayed on his chest. “Do you ever wonder...all these things keep happening. Hans, Ian, fear of magic. You said it yourself, you have a _feeling_. We haven't heard from my parents in over a week. What if something's wrong? What if...the universe if trying to tell us something?”

“Like what?”

“Like we shouldn't be together.” She hated herself for even thinking it; she loved Killian more than her own life. She wanted to be his wife, to have a future with him, more than anything. But she'd never been in love before. She didn't know how it was supposed to be.

Killian tipped her chin up, so she could see his face. The green eyes he so adored looked worried and ashamed, like she was betraying him and their love. But sometimes he wondered the same. They came from such different worlds, faced more life and death obstacles than most couples saw in a lifetime. But they were still here, still passionately in love. Rather than speak, he leaned down to kiss her. Emma moaned into it, cupping his neck, the joy of his touch pushing back against her fears.

“Does that feel like we shouldn't be together, love?”

Emma's mouth twitched in a half smile. “That's cheating.”

He combed his fingers through her hair. “I understand exactly how you feel, Emma. Truly I do. I'd be lying if I said the same thought hadn't crossed my mind. But then I try to imagine a life without you and it damn near cripples me. For better or worse, I will fight to be with you. No matter what the obstacle.”

“Me too.”

“Didn't you tell me once about all the obstacles your parents faced? How do ours compare?”

Emma laughed. “Well, we haven't been separated yet. That's good?”

Killian wrapped her up and pulled her flush to his chest. “Gods forbid.”

“I probably just jinxed us.”

“Did you do magic?”

“No! But we both know it will happen eventually. You're still going to be in the Navy.”

He sighed. “I know. You understand why it's important to me?”

She nodded. “I do. I love that you're not some spoiled prince, who gets everything handed to him. You and Liam worked hard to be good officers, something I'm sure my father will appreciate. Mama too. But that doesn't mean I won't miss you when you're gone.”

“I will think about you every moment, counting them down until I return to you.”

Emma leaned up and kissed him. “Well, you're not gone yet, sailor. I say we make the most of our time.”

“And how would you suggest we do that?” he asked with a smirk.

She flicked her wrist, silencing spell flashing into place. “Having your way with your princess, of course.”

He groaned, loving the way she offered herself so freely. He tipped her head back, kissing her firmly. Her hands wandered his chest, skimming ever lower, in the same direction his blood was racing. “And what does the princess desire?”

“Just you.” She tossed off the light blanket that covered them so she could better admire his body. She was well aware of how lucky she was; Killian's physical attractiveness wasn't why she loved him but it was definitely something she never wanted to take for granted. She urged him onto his back, lips and hands stroking every patch of bare skin. He groaned her name softly, letting her toy with him, knowing she needed this. Her lips tenderly kissed the places he'd been wounded since they met, as well at the handful of other small scars on his body.

“Ugh,” he groaned when she finally took him in hand, deftly stroking. She knew exactly how he liked to be touched; in point of fact, had invented some new ones since they became lovers.

“Okay?”

“More than,” he said, voice breathy. He rocked up into her touch, chasing her hand. “Bloody hell.”

“You feel so good in my hand,” she replied, licking one of his nipples. “Smooth and _hard_ , love when you're inside me.”

“If you stop teasing, I could be inside you, sweet.”

“Soon.” She bent down to kiss the tip of his cock. “I want to try something.”

“Anything.”

Emma bit her lip, wondering how he'd take her request. “Lie still, okay?” She actually felt a little embarrassed, unsure, despite everything they'd experienced together. Cheeks burning, she moved, awkwardly contorting her body until she was straddling his face.

“Bloody hell, Emma,” Killian whispered. He was in awe of her, the things she was willing to let him do to her. He tenderly kissed the inside of her left thigh, then deftly stroked her damp slit. Emma moaned softly, bracing her hand on the bulkhead. His day old beard scraped deliciously against her skin as he teased her, drawing her closer and closer to his mouth. She shuddered above him as he licked her from front to back, lingering at her entrance, lapping at her growing arousal.

“Gods, don't stop,” she breathed, hips rolling, trying to get even closer. She wet her lips, eyes drifting to his hard cock. Precum beaded at the tip and she wanted to lap it up, taste him the way he was tasting her. She let go of the bulkhead and slowly bent down until her mouth hovered over him. She blew cool air over the engorged flesh and Killian let out a strangled moan.

“Please,” he whispered, his voice muffled a bit. “Such a sweet mouth, lass.”

Emma whimpered, the pleading in his voice doing wicked things to her. She suddenly had a mental image of him tied to her huge bed, begging for her touch. Her tongue darted out, licking the length of him in short strokes, just enough to tease. She moved her hair over her shoulder, hands braced on his hips, wanting to indulge in one of her favorite treats. There was a time not so long ago where Killian balked at her doing this, thinking it beneath a “lady” like her. But Emma didn't care; she wanted to do _everything_ with him. In their bed there were no titles, no status, just a man and a woman making passionate love to one another.

Killian fought to keep his hips still, let her lick and tease, but it was more difficult than he expected. He'd never imagined _this_ , that she'd want to indulge in such sinful pleasures. He fell even more in love with her, his fiery unconventional princess. He flicked her clit with his tongue, parting her tender flesh with nimble fingers. He could spend hours between her pale thighs, simply tasting her.

“Oh yes,” Emma breathed, feeling him slip two fingers inside her. “Yes.” She rocked experimentally, his thumb rubbing her clit. She wrapped her hand around his cock and brought it to her lips, taking him in as deeply as she could. Killian's deep groan vibrated through her, more wetness leaking down her thighs. She bobbed slowly, in time with his strokes, not feeling dirty in the least. She felt loved and powerful, giving and receiving pleasure with the man she adored.

“Don't let me come,” Killian growled, flicking her swollen nub. “Want to fuck this sweet quim.”

Emma mewled, tongue swirling around him in the way she knew he liked. Her position made it feel even more amazing as she lightly scraped her teeth against the sensitive spot just below the head of his cock. Killian grit his teeth, knowing she was driving him crazy on purpose. He removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue, fucking her as deep as he could, fingers rubbing and pinching her clit. It didn't take long for her thighs to start to tremble and his redoubled his efforts, determined to make her fall.

She released him just in time, screaming as she climaxed. Her head fell to his hip, fingers digging into his skin as wave after wave threatened to drag her under. She swore he got better at that every time he tried. She was addicted his mouth, addicted to _him._

Killian hummed as she came down, leaving a parting kiss to her clit. “Hmm, good girl,” he murmured, reaching up and patting her arse. Emma moaned, even that light touch sending sparks across her skin. She had come but he had not and his erection taunted her.

“I thought you wanted to fuck me,” she panted, struggling to push herself up.

“Can you handle more, love?”

With more grace than she believed she had, Emma swung around until she was stretched out beside him. “With you? Always.” She cupped his face, beard matted a little from her juices, and kissed him hard. Killian moaned into it, hands weaving into her hair. She was a spitfire, a naughty minx sent to lead him astray. And he was of the very willingly led. They kissed until air was short, Killian trailing more kisses down her pale throat.

“Mine, princess.”

Emma nodded, arching into him. “Yes, yours,” she agreed. “All yours.” She didn't _want_ anyone else, she _needed_ Killian's love like she needed air. A breathless giggle tumbled from her lips as he moved them, Killian kneeling into the narrow bunk and pulling her into his lap. She smiled happily down at him, feeling giddy, all trace of her worries forgotten. Killian held her close, her swollen flesh rubbing him, his rough hands sliding over her perfect smooth skin.

“May I have you now?” he asked, squeezing her ass.

She nodded. “Please.” She lifted up and rocked her hips until they found the right angle. She lowered herself down, her body stretching to accommodate his girth. “Fuck,” she swore. _“Yes.”_

Killian bit his lip, pausing to let her adjust. He wrapped her legs around his hips, urging her to hold onto him. He rocked _up_ hard; Emma cried out in pleasure. He held her up, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, taking her with rough thrusts of his hips. Emma simply hung on for the ride, relishing that she could make her lieutenant wild like this. He whispered utter _filth_ in her ear, telling her some of the ways he wanted to fuck her when they got home. _Places_ he wanted to hear her scream his name in ecstasy. Things he wanted _her_ to do to _him_. Emma's core clenched involuntarily, so turned on by his fantasies that she felt like she was melting.

“Fuck!” Killian cursed. “Do that again.”

Emma's brow knitted, trying to recall exactly what she had done. She tried again, squeezing her inner muscles and Killian groaned in satisfaction. “Like...that?”

“Gods yes,” he breathed. He managed to maneuver them so she was pressed against the bulkhead. “Use your magic, sweet. Feels so good.”

Emma nodded, the warmth tingling under her skin. It flickered to life along her palms, her fingertips and she skimmed her hands over his slick skin. His breathing got labored, his thrusts more erratic. “Killian...”

“I'm so close, so _fucking_ close,” he panted. “Come with me, princess. Come on my cock.”

He was using all his considerable strength to hold her up, so she slipped a hand between them. Curious, she let her magic continue to flicker and felt a sharp jolt as she touched her clit. _“Oooohhh.”_ She rubbed harder, faster, his thickness stroking her so perfectly. They came together, the light from her magic flashing lightning bright in her room. It was unlike anything either of them had ever experienced. Blindly, Killian found her mouth and kissed her, hips still rocking into hers drawing out the intense pleasure.

The next thing either was really aware of was light streaming through the tiny window. Emma was snuggled into his chest, beautiful face relaxed in sleep. Killian brushed his lips to her forehead; he hoped she felt better. He shared her fears, but he also was certain that he would fight. She was the greatest thing to ever happen to him; he couldn't describe his love for her. But it was powerful and real. They could weather any challenge, he was sure of it.

“Sweetheart, I think it's time to get up,” he whispered.

Emma whined sleepily. “Don't wanna.”

If he knew her at all, she hadn't slept well during the night. While he was sure Liam would give them all the time they needed, he didn't want to be selfish. In addition, it was in Emma's best interests to find out who the traitor was and deal with them. Anyone who helped Ian was a threat to his princess. He was still her bodyguard, whether she wanted him to be or not.

“I know, lass, but I think we should see Liam. See if he's made any progress.”

Reluctantly, Emma opened her eyes. “You're probably right. What time is it?”

Killian checked the window. “Mid morning? Perhaps later.” He hugged her close. “Feeling better?”

“Yeah.” She paused. “Killian?”

“Aye?”

“How are you always so sure about us?”

He cocked his head thoughtfully. “I don't know. Perhaps you've made me believe in miracles, Emma.”

She flushed. “Miracles, huh?”

“A royal princess falling in love with a lieutenant? Aye, I'd call that very miraculous.” He kissed her sweetly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” She kissed him again, fingers tangling in his thick locks. “Let's go see your brother.”

* * *

Liam ran his fingers through his hair, squeezing his eyes shut. He was exhausted, having been up all night trying to find the traitor on board his ship. Lieutenant Nelson was on watch, the man eager to make up for his “mistake” the day before. As of now, Liam couldn't find anything the young man could have done differently; Liam himself was responsible. _He_ was the Captain. In the middle of the night, feeling wretched, he poured everything out in another letter to Elsa. He missed her more than ever; he wished he could hear her voice, feel her arms around him.

There was a rap on his door, he hurried to compose his face. “Enter.”

Killian stepped through the door, followed by Emma. “Hello, brother.”

“Killian. How do you feel?” He looked well, his brother. Quality time with _his_ beloved had been good for him, as Liam suspected it would.

“I was perfectly fine last night,” Killian groused. “But I'm well.”

“That's good. Princess,” Liam said, nodding at Emma.

She frowned; Liam looked terrible. He needed to shave and there were dark circles under his eyes. “Hi. We wanted to check on you.”

“Not necessary.” Emma glared at him, and Liam's face fell, chagrined. He was reminded of why _she_ was the future ruler of Misthaven. “Thank you, lass. I appreciate it.”

“Have you gotten any rest?” Killian asked. “Food?”

“No on both counts,” Liam admitted. “I've been interviewing the crew all night.”

“You should have let me help.”

“Let _us_ help,” Emma cut in.

“You needed time alone,” Liam said. “I stand by that.” He stood. “I _did_ make progress, brother. We'll order some breakfast and I'll fill you in.” He sent for whatever the cook had on hand and offered his brother and future sister in law a seat. A steward delivered their food and the scent of coffee roused Liam's sleepy senses.

“After we deal with this, brother, you are resting,” Killian said sternly. “Nelson and I can handle things for a while.”

“I've pulled longer watches than this,” Liam grumbled.

“Maybe so, but we need you alert the rest of this voyage.”

“Are you giving me an order, little brother?”

Killian bristled; Liam hadn't called him that for a long time. “No, but the princess outranks you. I'd ask her.”

Emma held up her hands, not wanting to get in the middle. “I think Killian's right,” she said. “Once we know what's going on, you should rest. But that's only a suggestion.”

“Duly noted.” Then Liam sighed heavily. “I just can't shake the feeling this is my fault.”

Emma shook her head, reaching for her tea. “It's no one's fault.”

“I've been distracted,” Liam argued. “Missing Elsa...it feels like...” He glanced away, not used to speaking of his feelings in such company. “A hole in my chest. What if something worse had happened? I'm the captain of this ship, Emma. Everything that happens is _my_ responsibility.”

Emma's face softened. Her heart hurt for him. And for Elsa, who was surely missing him just as much. “There was no way any of us could have known. Killian told me about you speaking to the crew. Before we left. Warning them about helping Ian. All we can do now is find out who it was and proceed accordingly. And Elsa would tell you the same thing if she were here.”

“Did you find out who it was?” Killian asked.

Liam nodded. “I haven't confronted him yet. But from what I've been able to discern, Ian only had one accomplice. His brother's nephew, Jeremiah.”

“I thought his whole family was killed by Regina?” Emma said.

“Maybe he's lying. Or perhaps he's the nephew of his brother's wife,” Killian said thoughtfully. “Jeremiah...” He thought. “Young? Sandy hair? Bit timid?”

“Aye, that's him. The differing last names made it harder to identify them as family.”

“If they're really family,” Killian argued. “But someone as unhinged as Ian wouldn't hesitate to take advantage of of someone weaker than him. Maybe the boy is easily suggestible.”

“I need to interrogate him. He's being confined to his quarters.”

“I want to be there,” Emma said immediately.

“As do I,” Killian added.

“Emma, if he's anything like Ian...”

“Ian hesitated yesterday,” Emma argued. “There was a moment where he questioned himself. It doesn't take back what he did but it's something. You said Jeremiah is young. There still may be a chance to change his mind.”

“Killian?” Liam asked. “What do you think?”

Killian looked at Emma, the determined set to her shoulders. If Jeremiah was responsible, then he needed to be punished. However, he knew how important fighting the fear of magic was to Emma. “It can't hurt,” he said at last. “But, love, _if_ Jeremiah is as fanatical as Ian, then we're pulling you out of there.”

Emma frowned, but nodded. “Okay.”

They finished their breakfast, everyone perking up at having full bellies. It had been an exhausting twenty four hours. Emma left the brothers alone for a few minutes, offering to send Liam's letters for him. When she was gone, Liam sighed. “Determined lass, isn't she?”

Killian nodded. “Aye. She fights for what she believes in, Liam. I admire that about her.”

“As do I. I don't think Jeremiah is a threat but if he _did_ try to help Ian escape then I have to punish him. She may not like my decision.”

Killian cocked his head. “What are you thinking?”

Liam shrugged. “I'm honestly not sure. If there are more sympathizers, I may have to make an example of him.”

“Walking the plank?”

“I don't want it to come to that. But what choice do I have?” He sighed. “The law is clear. An attempt on a member of the royal family is punishable by death.”

“But he didn't attempt to hurt Emma, just helped her attacker.”

“Who hurt you.”

“I'm fine. I think we should hear what he has to say before condemning him.”

“You agree with Emma?” Liam asked, skeptical. “You think he can be swayed?”

“We won't know until we ask him. Brother, do you truly want to condemn a man to the deep who's been manipulated by someone older and more nefarious? We're going to great deal trouble to take Ian home, to be _tried_. Elsa went to great lengths to give that bastard Hans the chance at a trial. Hans! The man who nearly killed you, would have if not for Emma's magic. I understand your feelings, Liam. I'm not sorry that arse of a prince is dead. But he brought that on himself. If we don't hold ourselves to a higher standard then we're no better than he is.”

“When did you get so wise, little brother?”

“I had a good teacher,” Killian said simply. “You.”

Liam looked away, embarrassed. This mission had become far more complicated than anything he'd ever faced in his life. Truth, justice, magic, _love._ He'd never expected any of it; he wanted to be worthy of the challenge. He knew he was far from perfect. But to see Killian before him like this, upright and self assured, _a good man_ , then he must have done something right. “Thank you, Killian. For reminding me.” He clapped his brother on the shoulder. “Emma is very lucky to have you by her side.”

“Yeah, I know.” Both brothers turned, both blushing. “Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop. Again.”

“You're the princess. And family,” Liam said, not able to look her in the eye. “I think you've earned the right to go wherever you wish.”

“Speaking of family, your letters are on their way. I added a brief one too, I hope you don't mind.”

“I'm sure Elsa is eager for any news of us. I don't want her to worry.”

“Nor do I. She's got enough going on as it is.”

“I think it's time to interrogate our prisoner,” Killian cut in. “Ready, love?”

Emma nodded. She and Killian followed Liam out, hand in hand. He squeezed hers gently, offering his silent support. He knew from their long rambling talks that she had some experience with this kind of thing; she'd been trained to rule from a young age. She protested often how much she hated it, and perhaps she did. But any fool could see she was born for it. She was a presence, people looked to her. Even in their relatively short time together, he'd witnessed first hand her ability to take charge of a situation and form a plan of action.

Just another thing he loved about her.

Jeremiah was being held in the common crew quarters; a few of his bunkmates were standing guard over him. Liam didn't want to frighten the lad by placing him in the brig. And he was little more than a lad, barely older than seventeen. Not even born when the Evil Queen was at the height of her power. How could Ian have gotten to him so easily?

Liam led his brother and Emma inside. Jeremiah was hunched in one corner, turning a coin over and over in his hand. Liam steeled his gaze; the suspect looked even younger sitting like that. It reminded him strongly of Killian, when he was small. But this man was accused of smuggling in the weapon that hurt his brother. Offering it to the man who tried to murder the woman his brother loved. If he believed Jeremiah to be a threat, he would proceed accordingly.

“Eyes up, sailor,” Liam said clearly.

Jeremiah looked up, then promptly started shaking like a leaf. And muttering to himself. He looked at Emma, then looked around, eyes wide and frightened like a cornered animal. He didn't look very intimidating, just a frightened child. Emma's heart broke for him. She tried to step forward but both Liam and Killian blocked her path.

“Jeremiah,” Killian said clearly. “Do you know who I am?”

“You're friends with the witch!” the boy squeaked, struggling to stand. “Let me go! Please! I won't hurt anyone, I promise!”

Liam frowned. This wasn't some cunning conspirator. This was a scared boy. Terrified of the wrong thing, most likely influenced by an evil man. Any plans he had for some grand punishment evaporated on the spot. He wasn't a monster. He tried to step forward and the poor lad darted to another corner, still looking for a way out. “Lad, we just want to talk. Let's just sit and talk, yeah?”

“She's going to turn me into an ogre! I did a bad thing!”

Emma stepped determinedly between the two larger Jones brothers, hands up. “No one's going to turn you into anything,” she said patiently. “Jeremiah? That's your name, right?”

He stopped trying to escape, but he was still shaking. Still looking scared, he nodded.

“My name is Emma. Did you know that?” The boy shook his head. His sandy hair fell into his eyes and he hurriedly pushed it back, a bit like a nervous tick. Liam had said the boy was young, definitely younger than herself, but the way he spoke made him seem even younger. Her heart surged with anger toward the man who taken advantage of his youth. “Can I sit?”

After a moment the boy nodded. Emma took a seat on one of the bunks, facing him. “You're not green. Or scaly,” Jeremiah said in a small voice. “You're pretty.”

Emma suppressed a smile. He was so childlike; in truth, he reminded her strongly of Dopey, one of the dwarves. Dopey couldn't (or wouldn't, no one knew) talk, but he was always around, so diligent and faithful. Everyone felt very protective of him and envious of the simple way he saw the world. Unless she was much mistaken, Jeremiah was much the same.

Of course, that made him a prime target for manipulation by someone a awful as Ian.

Liam and Killian watched as she gradually coaxed the boy to sit in front of her. They talked for a long time, just simple things to put him at ease. The brothers shared a glance when Emma showed off a bit of her magic but by then Jeremiah seemed so taken with her that he giggled in glee. Trusting that Emma would be fine for a few moments, Killian tugged Liam back into the corridor.

“That's not some nefarious traitor,” he said quietly.

“I concur,” Liam said, rubbing his neck. “But we still need to find out what he knows. If there are any others. I've got handpicked men guarding Ian now, but we need to get to the bottom of this and inform the crew.”

“Agreed. Maybe Emma can convince the boy to let me talk to him? No offense, brother, but you're more intimidating.”

Liam nodded ruefully. “You can be too when you want,” he said dryly. “But I see your point.” He sighed. “Very well. I'll stay by the door and you try to talk to him.”

They stepped back into the room; Emma was playing a game with Jeremiah. Killian was struck by how good she was with the lad; he couldn't help but imagine her with a child of her own. _Their_ own. Gods, but he was lucky. He stepped forward, just a bit, not wanting to startle them. “Emma, love? Could your game use another player?”

She smiled, then looked at Jeremiah. “What do you think? Should be let the Lieutenant join us?”

Jeremiah looked him over. “Is he nice? Ian says uniforms are mean.”

Emma's heart broke for him all over again. Whatever Ian had done, it had left an impression. Poor thing. She reached for Killian's hand and he took it, squeezing lightly. “Killian's very nice, Jeremiah. I promise.”

Jeremiah looked Killian over, then his face broke into a smile. “Okay!”

It took another hour and two more games but they finally got Jeremiah relaxed and trusting enough talk. What he said threatened to turn Killian's stomach. Ian and Jeremiah were from the same village, the boy raised by a hassled mother with too many mouths to feed and a father who spent more time drunk than anything else. Ian had gone there after the Evil Queen slaughtered his family, looking for a fresh start. Even then he harbored vengeful thoughts, but since Regina was dead, they had no outlet. He became a rallying point for others who thought like him, that magic in all its forms was something to be feared.

When a recruiter for the Royal Navy came through the town, Jeremiah's mother jumped at the chance to give her son a chance at new life. She asked Ian to look after him and Ian took the lad under his wing. Jeremiah was only fourteen at the time, but seemed younger. As such, his duties were confined to menial tasks, ones that kept him out of trouble. Everything seemed fine until Emma revealed herself during the pirate attack.

It took a long time and a _lot_ careful questions to get even this much out of the befuddled boy. The rest wasn't difficult to figure out. A kindly member of the crew took Jeremiah under his wing after Ian's arrest and imprisonment, trying to explain to him what happened. That Ian was a bad man and needed to be punished. However, once Ian was back on board, Jeremiah found a way visit the man who was probably the closest thing to a father he knew. It didn't take much for Ian to poison the boy's mind further and convince him to smuggle a knife from the galley.

“We're going to get our own ship,” Jeremiah said, chasing the ball Emma had conjured. “Ian promised.”

Emma shared a look with Killian. Clearly, Jeremiah had no idea that Ian wasn't going anywhere, aside from the gallows. “Jeremiah, is anyone else joining you on that ship? Or is it just you and Ian?”

Jeremiah pushed his hair back. “Just us, I think. We're gonna visit all the realms.”

“Are you sure, lad?” Killian asked, gently but firmly. “It's very important.”

Jeremiah nodded firmly. “Yes. I'm going to be first mate!”

“Thank you, lad.” He turned to Emma. “Maybe we should move the two of you? This room's far too cramped.” They couldn't in good conscience leave Jeremiah with the rest of the crew. They were roughly a week away from landfall. “We can put you in my quarters.” It was empty anyway, since he was staying with Emma in hers.

“Okay,” Emma said. She kissed his cheek. “Thank you.”

“We'll find some guards quickly,” he whispered in her ear. “Liam and I need to address the crew.”

She nodded in understanding. Standing, she reached for Jeremiah's hand. “Ready to take a walk, Jeremiah?”

“Sure!” Liam stepped back to allow them to exit, nodding at Emma as she passed. She returned it and led her new friend to his new home. For the time being.

Liam called a meeting of the officers in his quarters. It was well after the lunch mess, so they were scattered about the ship. A couple were asleep from having the night watch. No matter, all of the arrived promptly, all with curious looks on their faces.

“Gentlemen, we have an update on the attempted breakout of our prisoner.” They all perked up, Nelson especially. The man was still beating himself up for letting Ian get the better of him. Liam filled them in on everything Killian and Emma had learned from Jeremiah, particularly the boy's state of mind.

“He's always been a simpleton,” one of the men piped up. “Does that matter?”

Killian clenched his fists. “Of course it matters. Ian took advantage of the boy.”

“He's of age,” another pointed out. “Doesn't that imply a level of culpability?”

“His body may be,” Liam said. “But anyone who spends time with him can see he's little more than a child. And I'm not executing a child.”

“But what's to be done with him?”

“The princess has taken Jeremiah into her care,” Killian said. “According to the lad, he was Ian's only real contact with the crew. He seems to be under the impression that he and the miscreant would be getting their own ship.”

“Who knows what promises that bastard made,” Nelson said darkly. “He had no qualms about attacking the princess. Or me.”

“And it will be added to his charges when we arrive home,” Liam assured him. “But for now, our mission is to return Her Highness and deliver Ian for trial. Is that understood?”

All the men nodded. “What's to be done with Jeremiah?”

“He'll be confined to quarters,” Killian said, annoyed at needing to repeat himself. “If the Captain agrees, I propose we have a guard on his door at all times. But I'm certain the princess will be taking a keen interest in his welfare for the remainder of our voyage.”

“I want to address the crew in an hour,” Liam said briskly. “Have them all assembled on deck, exceptions going to guards on the brig and Jeremiah's quarters. Given the circumstances, I think it would be wise to do everything in our power to increase our speed.” He explained briefly about the Southern Isles' ambassador's visit to Arendelle and Elsa's suspicion that he may want to see Emma. Loyally, the men grumbled indignantly; they all knew what Emma had done and why. Once all were in agreement, Liam dismissed them.

Killian lingered. “I'm going to check on Ian's guards, then I'll meet you on deck. After, you should rest, Liam.”

“I'm fine.”

“You said it yourself; we need to get home as soon as possible. If you're exhausted, you're going to make a mistake. Please? Just this once would you not be stubborn and listen to me?”

Liam sighed. “Very well. Just this once.”

“Good man.” Killian squeezed his brother's shoulder and disappeared on his self appointed errand. Liam sagged; as much as he hated to admit it, he _was_ tired. Bone tired. He hadn't felt like this since he was confined to bed, recovering from a stab wound. Only then, he'd had Elsa to look after him.

“Do your job, Jones,” he scolded himself. “Then you can get back to her.”

* * *

Elsa closed the book, trying not to feel too sad. She knew it wasn't working all that well, little flurries danced above her head. Shaking her head, she slid the book back into its hiding place and stood up. She was vaguely hungry, thought about calling down to the kitchens for a snack. She'd only had a biscuit with her tea that morning; it hadn't really chased away the bitter taste. Still, she knew it was necessary, at least until her wedding.

She'd avoided any plans for the momentous event, despite her councilors' requests. She felt like it would be bad luck to plan anything before Liam returned, like she was tempting fate. She trusted in his word, his promise to come back, but it just didn't feel right without him there. Nothing did, as much as Anna tried to distract her. Elsa appreciated her sister's efforts more than she could say, but she couldn't stop the little stabs of jealousy, watching Anna and Kristoff be happy together.

She missed Liam so much.

“Elsa?” Anna's voice cut through her sad thoughts. “You in here?”

“Right here, Anna.”

“Oh, there you are!” Anna cried. “I thought you might be in your room still.”

“I was reading,” she half fibbed. “I didn't mean to worry you.”

“Kristoff and I were going to see if you wanted to visit Grand Pabbie with us, but then these arrived.” Anna held out a thick scroll. “I think they're from Liam!”

“What makes you say that?” she asked, hardly daring to hope.

“Kristoff says the bird came from that direction. Scared poor Sven half to death!”

Elsa laughed. “Yes, poor Sven.” She was beginning to like that reindeer.

Anna handed her the scrolls. “Well, I'll leave you to it then. Dinner later?”

Elsa nodded, hugging the scrolls to her chest. “Of course. And thank you, Anna. I appreciate this.”

Anna smiled and hugged her briefly before dashing off again. It was such a wonderful thing to be able to _hug_ her sister. Elsa never wanted to take that for granted again. She contemplated going to her room to read the letter, but changed her mind. Instead, she moved to the window seat and settled in, fluffy pillows at her back. It was almost like Liam was there with her, holding her the way he so often did. She untied the ribbon and began to read.

_My beloved Elsa,_

_It brought me great joy to receive your letter. How did you know I was missing you? Your words were like a balm to my aching heart, love. I am proud to do my duty here, but I would much rather be there with you, seeing what mischief we can get up to._

_Aside from missing you, I am well. Sleeping has been difficult but my brother has been most diligent in trying to distract me. We've spent a lot of time together; sometimes Emma joins us. They've been looking after me, even if they won't admit it. And I do appreciate it, even though it means they have less time together than they would like._

_Our voyage has been quiet so far, too quiet for my liking. I can't shake the feeling that something is going to happen. Whatever it is I pray that I am up to the task. I don't have you here to reassure me, Elsa. I hope one day we can take a voyage like this, I think you'd enjoy it. My cabin is too cold and lonely, has been every since I brought you here._

_Speaking of...when did my queen discover such scandalous thoughts? The fantasy you graced me with still burns under my skin like a fever, lass. Oh, how I wish I was there to give you what you need. Know that I need you just as fiercely, Elsa. Sitting at this desk is torture, all I can picture is you naked, perched on the edge, begging me to take you. Your wanton moans as I pleasure you with my mouth, fingers tugging hard on my hair._

_I am utterly yours to command, my love. So many things I want to show you, but right now I would settle for licking every inch of your gorgeous body, making you beg and squirm, desperate to be filled. Would you like that, Elsa? Or do you have even dirtier fantasies? I can almost see you, right here in my lap,my hands bound behind me as you take your pleasure from my body, riding me so sinuously. I adore the look on your face as you fall, the soft curve of lips, eyes squeezed shut, utterly lost in the high._

_I thought of you, you know. Reading those words, picturing you. But it's not the same. That kind of pleasure is hollow without you, Elsa. I need the woman I love. I need you._

Elsa flushed, fanning herself with the pages. She'd been so embarrassed, actually writing her fantasy down, but she needed him to know how much she missed him. The feelings he'd awoken in her had no outlet with him away. Reading this, knowing he'd appreciated her effort and didn't mock her, made her fall in love with him all over again.

And ignited the burning feeling between her thighs.

Elsa touched her finger to the glass; it frosted over quickly. She rubbed her mound with the heel of her hand, trying to relieve the ache she felt. She felt bad about it, but she understood her body well enough now that ignoring it was futile. And she  _missed_ Liam so much. Praying no one else was about, Elsa hiked her skirts up, hand slipping between her thighs.

“Oh,” she breathed. And just like that, she was in Liam's quarters, tying his hands behind him with a scarf. His erection taunts her, long and thick along his belly. She climbs into his lap, silencing his moan with a hungry kiss. No one must know the Queen of Arendelle has the Captain as her plaything. She grinds her hips down, the ridge of his cock stroking her clit. His muscles strain under his skin, he squirms in his bonds. 

Elsa pulled her damp panties aside, fingers rubbing right where she ached the most. Her hips canted into it, wishing they were Liam's work roughened hands instead of her own. She whispers how good he feels, how much she likes having him tied up and at her mercy. Liam groans, cock hardening further, loving the sight of his queen come out of her shell and embrace her sexuality like this. She is his siren, luring him deeper into the ocean's depths and he loves every moment. 

Elsa lifts her hips, guiding him to her and sinking down. The burning stretch makes her moan; he is so  _big_ compared to her, but she loves that she can take it. Can take him filling her up and making her feel so good. Elsa pushed two fingers into her wet heat, pretending it's Liam instead. In her mind, she rides him lazily, feet braced on the rungs of the chair, eyes watching his face. His jaw is slack, eyes rolling back in his head as she envelops him in her scorching heat.

“So bloody _hot_ ,” he murmurs, trying to rock his hips up. “So good.”

Elsa moans, feeling him slip just that little bit deeper inside her. “Shh,” she chides. “Or your crew will know exactly what I'm doing to you.”

“Don't care,” he grunts. “Ride me good, love.”

She silences him with another kiss, hips moving faster, less smoothly. He moves with her, thrusting up as best he can, accidentally striking her most sensitive place. She curses, demanding he do it again. It takes them a few tries to find it, but when they do, Elsa has to bite her lip to keep from screaming. She sank deeper into the window seat, fingers pumping faster, thumb brushing her clit. The climax ripped through her, inner muscles clamping down on her fingers, thighs trembling. Long minutes passed before she could bring herself to open her eyes; she understood all too well the hollow feeling Liam described. Blushing deeply, Elsa cleaned her fingers on her petticoats.

Then she snatched up her letter and hurried back to her room to finish it.

After curling in her armchair, Elsa was surprised to see that it was really two letters, not one. Liam signed off the previous one, after assuring her he would do whatever was necessary to look after Killian and Emma, just as she asked. She picked up the second letter, much more sloppily written than the first.

_Dearest Elsa,_

_I meant to send a reply to your letter, but things here have taken a bad turn. Rest assured that I am well, as are Emma and Killian. Although the latter are a might shaken up. You see, we had an incident; the traitor Ian attempted to escape. Killian took charge of the situation and managed to subdue him, but suffered a minor wound in the process. Emma is quite angry with him, at least she was when last we spoke. I sent them off to bed; I hope they work things out._

_I have spent most of the night interviewing members of my crew, trying to ferret out the culprit. I may have a suspect, but will wait until morning to investigate further. It's nearly sunrise and I can hardly keep my eyes open. I hoped writing to you would help. I miss you, Elsa. Every moment of every day. I fear my attachment to you momentarily clouded my judgment; I was not as diligent in my duties as I should have been. I hope you can forgive me, as I can not forgive myself. If something worse had happened to Killian, I would have been at fault._

_I am resolving to do better in the future, to wallow less in missing you. I want to be a man you are proud to have as your consort, love. And that begins by doing the best I can for the men under my command._

_I love you. I will write again very soon._

_Liam_

Elsa's heart broke for him. Liam was always so hard on himself, especially where Killian was concerned. She understood; she could never forgive herself if something happened to Anna. She started to move toward the desk, intent on replying, when a small piece of parchment fell to the floor.

_Elsa,_

_I am so glad to finally hear from you! I will keep this brief, as I am sending this along with two much more important letters from your captain. He misses you so much; I feel terrible for him, but glad knowing that you are loved and missed. Anyway, I'm sure Liam has told you about Ian's attempted escape. Killian is fine. I was a little angry with him, but we talked and all is well again. We're about to go interrogate our suspect, I will write again when we have some news. Say hello to Anna and Kristoff for me._

_Emma_

At least Emma and Killian had made up. She knew they would; if any couple was meant to be together it was Emma and Killian. Elsa remembered feeling a little jealous of them, seeing them so in love when she was too afraid to tell Liam how she felt. She hated being so far away, but she had to trust that everything would work out. The letters were several days old, accordins to the dates Liam scribbled. Elsa did the math in her head; they would almost be to Misthaven if they had a fair wind. They would definitely be there by the time her replies arrived.

Still, she had to write. It was her only connection to the people she loved. After, she'd find Anna and tell her what was going on with their family.

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay, RL and computer issues have been conspiring against me. I hope you like this update!

“Man the bowlines!” Liam called, rather unnecessarily. His crew was well trained; they knew how to maneuver the _Jewel_ into a berth, especially one in their home port. The castle loomed in front of them, flags whipping in the stiff breeze. The crest of Emma's family seemed to blaze in the sun, calling them home.

So why didn't he feel happy?

The momentary excitement caused by Ian's attempted escape dissipated almost as quickly as it came. Emma divided her time between Jeremiah and Killian, becoming almost a maternal figure in the boy's life. Liam was pleased to see the lad doing so well, pleased to get to spend the extra time with his brother, but he could see the toll it was taking on her. She was too young to have such cares.

“Harbormaster's given us the all clear,” Killian reported, interrupting Liam's musings.

“Good, good. Any trouble?”

“Not that I've seen. I think everyone is happy to be home. The whole crew perked up the moment the castle came into view.”

Again, Liam felt a twinge of guilt. They'd been serving in Misthaven's navy for most of their lives, but he wasn't sure it was ever truly _home._ It had given them an opportunity to improve their lot in life, elevate their station. Clearly, they'd prospered, as both Jones brothers were betrothed to royalty. It was almost funny, the sheer absurdity of the last couple of months. It also reminded him of Elsa and how much he missed her. He'd fought to control it the last week, to not wallow, to be more attentive to his duties. It worked...mostly. Only at night did he truly let himself give into the ache in his heart where Elsa was.

For most of his life, home was Killian. It didn't matter _where_ they were, as long as they were together. Now Liam was conflicted, torn between love and duty toward his brother and longing for his queen. It was a challenge he never expected to face, perhaps a bit naive of him. Deep down, he knew Killian would one day want a family of his own, the love of a good, kind woman. Now he had it with Emma. Knowing beyond doubt that Emma loved Killian as fiercely as Liam himself did was a comfort. Still, these days with Killian were numbered, as he had a woman of his own to return to.

“Liam? Did you hear what I said?”

“Sorry, brother. What?”

Killian frowned, concerned. It wasn't like Liam to be distracted like that, particularly lately. “I asked if you noticed how busy the dock is.”

Liam shook his head. “I'm afraid that detail escaped me. Bit busy making sure we didn't crash into it.”

“Aye, well, there are almost a half dozen ships, flying the flags of as many different kingdoms. Is that normal?”

“Harvest is coming in, I expect. Perhaps extra protection for the trade routes? Prime time for pirate raids.”

Killian considered that, but some in his gut made him doubt it. He'd had a feeling for much of their voyage, that something was wrong. He couldn't pinpoint what it was. He wondered if it was simply nerves from being introduced to Emma's parents. He'd met them only briefly before they set sail; Queen Snow admitted that he hadn't really made an impression. He wasn't offended by that. Indeed, that had been his goal at the time, to unobtrusively do his job and do it well. The fact that he succeeded was funny now. However, it meant that he was expected to make a good impression on the King and Queen with very little preparation.

“How is Emma?” Liam asked.

“Well. Packing when last I saw her. I think she's happy to be home.”

“We've been gone for a while. I'm sure she's missed her family.”

“Aye. But she's worried too, as we haven't heard from them since our last letter. It's odd.”

“We'll know soon. Should be docked in a few minutes. Would you like me to accompany you and the princess to the castle?”

“I think it's best I see the King and Queen without you. Unless you need me here?” Killian was all too aware that his relationship with Emma gave him special privileges. He didn't want to take advantage of that.

“We'll survive for a few hours. Just be back for evening muster.”

“Aye aye, Captain.” Killian nodded his thanks and went to find his princess.

Emma shut the trunk with a snap, then peered carefully around. She didn't want to forget anything. Most of her things were below in the hold; she hadn't needed a large wardrobe on the ship. Today was the first time she'd worn a gown since they left Arendelle nearly two weeks ago. The crew's efforts to increase their speed had paid off; they spotted her family's ancestral home a full two days ahead of schedule. Her emotions were all over the place, pleased to be home, but nervous about seeing her parents. So much had changed; Emma herself had changed since she'd seen them last. Letters couldn't hope to convey those changes.

She'd left a somewhat sheltered princess and returned a woman in love and intent on marriage. She'd explored and pushed her powers, determined to hide them no longer. Could they possibly understand what she'd been through on this adventure? Accept that she was her own person? Emma didn't know and it scared her more than she was willing to admit.

The door opened and Killian stepped through the entryway. Emma didn't bother to hide the sense of calm that washed over her at the mere sight of him. “Have we docked?”

“Momentarily,” he replied, pausing to stare at her. She was so beautiful in the sky blue gown, one of his favorites. “You've been busy.”

She gave him a teasing grin. “Well, I had to find a way to stand out next to my handsome lieutenant.”

Killian shook his head. “No one will be looking at me, love. I'm just the window dressing.”

Emma closed the space between them, stepping willingly into his arms. “I think you underestimate your looks, Killian. Your smile will have the women of the court swooning.”

He blushed, arms giving her tiny waist a squeeze. “Only because I'll be smiling at _you_ , princess. You're all I want.”

“Yeah, we'll see,” she teased. She cupped his cheeks and drew his lips to hers. She needed the comfort of his kiss before they met her parents. Who knew how long the interview would be or what would happen next. They'd been largely in their own world since the day in the hidden passage so many weeks ago, the day they discovered they each harbored feelings for the other. Now that bubble was going to burst. “I love you, Killian Jones.”

He tenderly stroked the apple of her cheek. “I love you too, Emma. We'll get through whatever comes together.”

Emma nodded and laid her head on his shoulder, content to allow him to hold her until it was time to leave. They felt the ship sway and rock; it was almost enough to lull her to sleep. But the dull thump to starboard meant it was nearly time. As soon as the ship was secured, they could step off. “Ready?”

Killian nodded, straightening his best uniform. “Aye, I think so.”

Emma fiddled with his cravat, slightly annoyed it covered one of her favorite things. Still, he looked amazing in his dress uniform, every inch the dashing sailor she loved. “Just be yourself, okay? They'll love you.” She smiled and pressed one final kiss to his lips before taking his arm. He led her topside, the crew making a path for them. On impulse, Emma gently drew them to a stop and she cleared her throat. “I want to thank all of you,” she said, making eye contact with as many men as she could. “You helped make this voyage a success and I am very pleased to know you all. I promise to recommend you all to my parents, King David and Queen Snow.” She let go of Killian long enough to curtsy respectfully. She'd come to love her time on the _Jewel of the Realm_ and was very sad to be leaving.

As she straightened, applause and cheers broke out from the men nearest her, quickly spreading across the ship. A happy smile curved her lips; Killian applauded with the rest. She started to blush, not expecting quite _this_ much attention to her little impromptu speech. She took her lieutenant's arm once more and the sailors near them bowed as she passed. The cheering didn't stop as they strode down the gangplank and onto the dock. She was home.

“That was a very kind thing you did,” Killian murmured in her ear as they walked up the dock.

She shrugged. “It was true. We would have never made it there or back without your crew.”

“Aye but it's rare people of their station are treated so courteously by their betters.”

“Well, that's not how I was taught,” she replied, squeezing his forearm. “Good news for you, huh?”

He laughed. “Indeed.” As they walked, people began to recognize Emma, bowing and curtsying. She nodded politely, wondering where everyone was. There was no one to meet them.

“Something is going on,” she whispered to Killian as they turned the corner toward the side gate. Given the lack of formal reception, she thought it best to enter the castle there. “It's odd that there was no one to greet us.”

“We are early,” he suggested. However, he confided his suspicions about the ships in port in an undertone. Emma bit her lip, confused. It wasn't like the _Jewel of the Realm_ was inconspicuous; she was her kingdom's flagship. Surely _someone_ knew they had arrived.

“Emma! Oh thank goodness I found you!” The gate burst open and her godmother nearly tumbled out of it, out of breath. The guards frowned, but let her pass until she came to a screeching halt in front of Emma and Killian.

“Red, what's going on? Where are my parents?”

“It's a long story,” the older woman said, holding her side. “Damn, I'm not as young as I used to be.” Annoyed, Red pushed back her deep brown locks, smiling brilliantly as her eyes alit on Killian. “You must be Killian!”

Killian bent his head, feeling a bit foolish. “Aye, ma'am. I am Lieutenant Killian Jones.”

Red rolled her eyes. “Please don't call me ma'am, you'll make me feel old!” She brushed at Killian's shoulder knocking some nonexistent dust from his uniform. “He's very handsome, Emma. Well done!”

Now Emma was blushing. “Killian, this is my godmother, Red.”

“I'm pleased to meet you, Lady...”

“Humbert, but you can call me Red, everyone does.”

Killian wasn't sure about that, but he nodded politely. He could tell the older woman was trying to keep them from delving too deeply into what caused her sudden appearance at the gate.

“Red, seriously. What's going on?”

“It's probably better if your mother explains,” Red said finally. “As soon as we saw your ship, she sent me to fetch you. Get it? Fetch?”

Emma's laugh was a little forced. “Yeah, hilarious. Where are they?”

“Yelling at each other last I saw,” Red said, looking away. “Things have...been happening since you left, Emma.”

“Like _what_?” she demanded. Confusion was at the top of her list of emotions at the moment. Confusion and worry. Her parents _never_ fought, at least not where people could see. If Red saw them arguing, something bad happened.

“It really is better if I let them explain. Follow me.” Red led them inside and up the winding staircase. Killian had never been in this part of the castle; he hoped she knew where she was going. They emerged in an ornate corridor, out from behind a tapestry.

“A hidden passage?” he asked, curious.

Emma nodded. “There are quite a few, built by my ancestors over the centuries,” she explained quietly. “Even my mother doesn't know them all. Papa used one of them to sneak into Regina's camp the night I was born.”

Killian nodded sagely. That night King David killed the Evil Queen, ending her reign of terror for good. Emma had told him the story, giving him a healthy respect for the King. He'd done what he'd felt was necessary to protect his family. Killian hoped that one day the king would understand that he loved Emma the same way.

They didn't pass many people, but that was to be expected. That passage led directly into the private family quarters. Snow showed it to Emma when she was very small, explaining that it was where she should go if the castle ever came under attack and she needed to get away. They'd never needed it for that purpose, but sometimes they used it as a shortcut to the docks. Red, as a werewolf and tracker, probably knew the castle better than anyone else, so it made sense she'd come that way to find them.

The trio passed Emma's room without comment. She didn't even get a chance to point it out to Killian, as Red set a quick pace. Even from here, the castle sounded more full than usual, sounds rising from the floors below. “Who's here?” Emma asked.

Red frowned, wringing her hands. “That's also something for your mother to explain. Come on, before the wolves know you're here.”

Emma looked at Killian, thoroughly befuddled. The only wolf she knew was Red. A few minutes later, they stopped in front of her parents' private suite. The only people who set foot there were family and their personal servants. She felt Killian shiver and she rubbed his arm soothingly. _“Love you,”_ she mouthed before Red knocked on the door.

Killian stole quick kiss to her cheek, just as the door opened. He righted himself in an instant, suddenly face to face with Snow White. She looked pleased to see them, but he detected a pink tinge in her pale cheeks, lingering anger in her features. Still, the older woman smiled, trying to cover up the uncomfortable moment they had clearly walked in on. _“Emma,”_ Snow said, sounding pleased but exasperated. “You're home!”

Emma tried to smile back, but she knew her mother's joy wasn't entirely genuine. “We just docked,” she began but got cut off when Snow hugged her eldest child. Killian had to let go, lest he get caught in the crush.

“We missed you,” Snow said, hugging her tighter than Emma could ever remember. “We're so glad you're home.”

“Are you?” Emma asked, unable to keep the skepticism out of her voice. “First, we don't get a reply to our letters and now Red says you've been yelling at Papa? What's going on?” She'd never spoken to her mother quite this way before, but she wasn't the same girl who'd left either.

Snow sighed. “Perhaps you should both come in, so we can talk.”

Emma found Killian's hand and held it tight. Red had disappeared at some point, leaving them alone with Snow. Her brief glimpse through the doorway hadn't shown her father, but he was there, standing stiffly by the balcony, staring out into the bay. “Papa?”

David turned, his angry face melting away in a real grin. Killian gave Emma an encouraging push, knowing how much her father meant to her. Father and daughter met halfway, swept up in a tender hug. David cradled her head like she was an infant; it was a very affecting scene. Even after they pulled apart, their heads remained bent, enjoying a whispered conversation no one else could hear.

“They've always been close,” Snow said wistfully. “And I don't believe we've been properly introduced?”

Killian wanted to kick himself. He hurriedly bowed, sweeping his hat from his head. “Apologies, Majesty. Killian Jones.”

Snow touched his shoulder, indicating he could rise. “I am very pleased to meet the man who stole my daughter's heart, Lieutenant.”

He flushed deeply. “Um...” He scratched behind his ear nervously. “What I mean...It's an honor to meet you, Your Majesty. Emma speaks most highly of both of you.”

“Oh, I doubt that,” Snow replied. “But thank you for saying it.”

“I mean it,” Killian continued. “Your support has meant a lot to her. To both of us. Please believe me when I say this was not our intention when we left Misthaven.”

Snow chuckled softly. “Love never is, Lieutenant. All I've ever wanted was for her to find what made her happy.”

Emma and David approached, his love looking hopeful. “Papa, this is Killian Jones. My fiancé.”

Killian bowed again, his eyes not missing the sword at the other man's hip. “It's an honor, Your Majesty.”

David eyed him warily, but Killian held his ground. He respected the king but he would not cower. Emma was counting on him. When it came to their future, he intended to win. Abruptly, David thrust out his hand. Killian tucked his hat under his arm and shook, surprised at the strength in the older man's grip. The look on David's face was clear: _do not cross me._

“Now could someone please explain what's going on?” Emma asked, moving to stand by Killian's side once more. “Why are you fighting? And what wolves was Red talking about?”

“We're not fighting,” David said at the same time Snow said, “Emma, your father...”

“Yes, Snow. It's my fault for wanting to give our daughter everything she deserves,” David snapped.

“What?”

“Emma, perhaps you should sit,” Snow began.

“He should leave,” David said. “This is a family matter.”

Emma tightened her grip on Killian's hand. “Killian has just as much right to be here as I do, Papa. He's _my_ family.”

“We'll see about that.”

Emma was too taken aback to respond. How could the man who seemed to happy to see her not two minutes ago speak that way? Killian fumed. “Your Majesty, we've come to you in good faith, asking for your _blessing_ ,” he said, trying to control his tone. David was still his king.

“And you think I should give my consent for my only daughter to marry a man she barely knows?”

“Charming!” Snow cried.

Emma blinked back tears, stunned that her father could be saying these things. “How can you say that? Do you think so little of me, Papa?”

David frowned. “Of course not, Emma. But...”

“But what? Is it because he's not royal? Because that's pretty hypocritical, considering!”

“We didn't raise you to talk to us like that,” David snapped.

“And I didn't think my father could be so callous and unfeeling!”

“We just want what's best for you!”

“And what is that?” she shouted. “Just what do you think is best for me?”

For the first time, David looked uncertain. Killian gathered that Emma had never shouted at him before, at least not since she was very small. Emma idolized the King; his lack of faith in his daughter had to hurt. It was all Killian could do to keep quiet; his jaw clenched as he kept a firm hold on Emma's hand, offering her silent support.

“Well,” David began, “your birthday is coming up. There's a...tradition in our land, a ball when a princess turns twenty one. A coming out ball. Your mother missed hers; she was already being hunted by Regina. We thought...”

“It doesn't matter what we thought,” Snow argued. “Circumstances have _changed_ , David!”

Emma cringed. This was serious if her mother was calling her father by his name. He was her Prince Charming, her True Love. “You thought what?”

David clenched his jaw, determined. “I want you to have the things your mother didn't. The chance to be _courted_ , enjoy balls, enjoy being young. Especially since that unfortunate incident with that prince from the Southern Isles.”

“What does Hans have to do with anything?” Emma demanded.

“Sweetheart, you killed him. Surely, you want some time...”

“In bloody self defense!” Killian snarled, his patience snapping. “That wanker of a prince was going to _kill_ her! What else should she have done? _Mate?_ ” In his anger, his training and shyness melted away. He fell back into his roots as cabin boy who only had his brother to protect him. All he could see was his love being hurt by someone who claimed to love her.

David ignored Killian. “Emma, please listen...”

But Emma had heard enough. “No. I'm _done_. If you don't trust my judgment then there's no point. I should have never come home!” She turned on her heel and disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

“Emma!” David shouted, but Killian stood his ground.

“Aye, she can do that,” he said. “Best let her be.”

“You did this to her!” David growled. “You turned my daughter against me!”

Killian laughed hollowly. “I did nothing of the sort. I've been the one urging patience, Your Majesty,” he spat. “I wanted to wait, to come back and ask your permission to court her properly, as befits her station. But Emma has a mind of her own. She made the choice to pursue our relationship. We hoped for your blessing. The last thing she wants is to lose her family. As someone who lost parents young, I would never wish that on anyone, least of all her. The only one you have to blame for this is yourself.” He looked to Snow, who looked heartbroken. “May I be excused? I need to find her.”

“Go,” Snow urged quietly. Killian turned to leave but the Queen caught his arm before he could disappear from the room. “David means well, Lieutenant. He's just worried that she's making a mistake.” Snow's expression turned tender, _motherly_ , and Killian felt a stab of pain in his chest. He couldn't recall the last time someone looked at him like that. “I can see how much you love each other. It's a beautiful thing. David...he's been the only man in her life, he's having trouble letting go. I think he just wants a little more time with his little girl.”

Killian breathed deeply, trying to speak around the lump in his throat. “I'll talk to her,” he promised.

“Tell her how very proud we are of her. Please. And that we love her, no matter what she chooses.”

“I will.” Snow released him and he left, hurrying down the corridor. He didn't know his way around; this part of the castle was a mystery to him. He took a few wrong turns, trying to figure out where Emma poofed to. She could be anywhere. He asked everyone he passed but no one had seen her. Where would she go? He racked his brain, trying to recall if she'd mentioned any hiding places in the castle. In Arendelle, she liked the gardens. Perhaps that was the case here as well?

Clinging to that hope, he flagged down the first person he saw and asked directions to the palace gardens. He was actually closer to them than he expected. A left, then two rights and a long corridor led him to the wrought iron gate. He pushed it open and stepped inside. “Emma? Love, are you here?”

He saw a flash of magic to his left and headed that way. “Emma? It's Killian. Please come out?”

Emma kicked viciously at the buttercups she'd conjured. “I'm here.”

Killian peeled back the curtain of vines and found her sitting on a heavy oak log, fashioned into a bench. She was surrounded by flowers, a few of them looked like they'd seen better days. “Oh Emma.”

“I thought they would calm me down,” she said sadly. “I love flowers.”

He didn't need any other explanation. “May I?”

She scooted over, giving him room to sit. “How did you find me?”

There was magic flickering in her palm but he took her hand anyway; he wasn't afraid. The moment their skin touched warmth flowed between them, calming her in a way nothing else could. “Well, you've spoken fondly of this place. And you enjoyed the gardens in Arendelle. I guessed,” he confessed.

Emma squeezed his fingers. This was one of the reasons she loved him so much; he just _got_ her. “Good guess.”

He chuckled. “I like to think so.” Not letting go of her hand, he brought his arm around her shoulders, hugging her into his side. “Are you okay?”

“No.”

“You don't have to be. We can just sit here for as long as you want.”

“They didn't send you?”

A bitter laugh tumbled from his lips. “Seeing as your father seems to believe this is all _my_ fault, no. I asked to be excused, so I could find you.”

Emma bristled, still confused as to how her father could be so _hostile._ “I'm sorry he was so awful to you.”

“Not your fault.” They sat there quietly for a long time, accepting the comfort that comes from the person you love most. When the bench became too hard, Emma conjured them a blanket and whisked away the flowers. Killian peeled off his uniform jacket and stretched out beside her, holding her when she snuggled into his chest. He was curious about what she was thinking, but he knew she'd open up in her own time.

Slowly, her anger subsided. Emma still didn't understand _why_ her father didn't seem to trust her, but she had to believe it wasn't from a lack of love. She and her father had been so close when she was younger, when had that changed? Or had _she_ changed? Emma wasn't a child any longer. She wanted to make her own choices, her own mistakes. Her father couldn't protect her from everything. She didn't want him to. But she _did_ want his approval. She wanted him to like the man she wanted to spend her life with, have his blessing. But what if he refused to give it?

Emma wasn't an expert, but legally, she assumed they only needed Snow's permission. She was the reigning queen. But did they want to stay in the castle, facing a hostile David every day? Did she really have to choose between her father and her lieutenant? Could they make her? Why did he think that being courted by a bunch of pompous princelings was better than choosing Killian? Killian, who was honest and honorable and so very dear to her. They'd been through so much together, even in such a brief time. She couldn't imagine her life without him. She didn't want to. And she certainly didn't want to be Queen without him.

“Killian?”

“Aye, love?”

“Would you run away with me? Right now?”

He rubbed her back soothingly. “And why would you want to do that?”

“I can't lose you.”

It broke his heart to hear the painful catch in her voice. “You'd give all this up? Your crown? Your title? Your _family_? Just for me?”

“You're my family too.”

“Aye, but you need them just as much. You're just upset.”

Emma sat up, her anger flaring again. “I am not _just_ anything, Killian! You heard him. He wants me to marry some spoiled prince. He doesn't trust me, my own father.”

Killian sat up too, taking both of her hands in his. “Emma, if I thought you _truly_ wanted to run away, I'd go with you. I'd follow you anywhere, I swear it. You're my family, just as much as I am yours. I love you. But I don't think something like this should be decidedly lightly.” He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. “Your mother said something to me before I left, something you should hear.”

“What is it?”

“That she's proud of you. They're _both_ proud of you and love you very much.”

“Then why is he acting like this?” she asked, her lip wobbling. She didn't want to cry, damn it.

Tenderly, he touched her chin, the corner of her lips. Seeing her upset shredded his heart. “You said that the two of you were close, yeah?” She nodded. “Perhaps he's having trouble letting you go. You're his only daughter, love. The apple of his eye. I'd never want to come between you.”

“But you won't,” she said stubbornly. “You didn't do anything wrong.”

“Try looking at things from his perspective, Emma. You left, your first time away from home. And you come back engaged to a man he met for less than five minutes? I think he just wants to know that you're happy, well looked after, and _loved_ truly.”

“How do you know?”

“Because that's what I'd want for my daughter.”

“Our daughter,” Emma corrected, her mouth quirking up. “Assuming you still want that.”

“Only as long as she's a spitfire like her mother,” he teased back.

“Be careful what you wish for, Lieutenant. I think our children will be a handful.”

“I wouldn't expect anything less. I still want that future, lass. Whether you're Queen or not. I just want you.”

Emma nodded, cupping his scruffy cheeks. She drew him to her for a lingering kiss. Or two. Or three. The tenderness in his kiss melted her hurt until all she could feel was him. Killian pulled her into his lap, still kissing her, showing her how much he utterly adored her. She clung to his neck, anchoring herself to him. She didn't care how many sycophantic princes or nobles paraded in front of her, she couldn't live without this. This was her future, her happy ending, she was certain of it.

“Emma,” Killian panted, finally coming up for air.

She ignored him, working on loosening his cravat. “This needs to come off.”

“Love, we should go talk to your...” But his words fell away as her lips peppered his neck with kisses.

“Soon,” she promised. “I like your neck.”

He laughed. “I'm happy to hear that but...bloody hell, woman.”

“There's my Killian.”

“I don't recall going anywhere.”

She pulled back and ran her fingers through his hair. “You yelled at my father.”

“I did,” he confirmed, ears turning pink.

“I love all of you, you know. The shy proper lieutenant and who you are right now.”

“And who is that?”

“The passionate man who fights for what he believes in.”

“I'd do anything for you, Emma.”

She smiled, pressing another kiss to his still kiss swollen lips. “I know. I think I'm ready to talk to them. Maybe we can find another way.”

He squeezed her waist. “I was looking forward to seeing you in another ball gown, highness.”

“I have so many you haven't seen yet.”

“Really? Do tell.”

She laughed. “One thing at a time. Let's make sure my father doesn't try to court martial you first.”

“Or worse,” he muttered under his breath. He helped Emma up, then put his jacket back on while she smoothed out her skirts. When he tried to fix his cravat, she stilled his hands.

“Leave it,” she said. “I like it.”

“But love...”

“You don't have to impress them,” she said firmly. After a long minute, he nodded, stuffing the cloth into the inner pocket of his jacket. He'd have to fix it before heading back to the _Jewel_ but that was still a few hours off. He offered his arm and Emma took it, leading them back through the castle. It was a much more direct route and tried to memorize it as best he could. One day, the castle would be his home too.

The door was open when they entered the hall, and they distinctly heard voices. Emma stopped them, pressing herself against the wall near the door.

“You have to let her go eventually, David,” Snow said gently. “She's grown up.”

There was a heavy sigh. “I know, Snow. I _know_. And he seems like a good man but...what if it's not real? What if he doesn't love her for herself? What if he's only after her title?”

“Like you were?”

“That's not fair. King George forced me to pretend to be my brother!”

“But that's my point, David. Killian is common, yes. But so are you! So is Ariel! So is Ella. Half of our friends married commoners for love, Charming. How can we deny our daughter that?”

“You think I _want_ that? I have only ever wanted her to be happy. Safe. But she leaves here, falls in love with this boy after a few _weeks_ and suddenly wants to marry him? Doing her magic in public? That's not our daughter, Snow. That's not my little girl.”

“Maybe it is,” Snow said. “I know you've always been close. I tried not be jealous of that; I adored my father too. But I know he'd be reacting the same way you are, if we'd shown up at his door the way Emma and Killian did. Just because their love is new doesn't mean it's not real.”

“She should have a choice. Be courted like a princess. You missed out on that, Snow. I want that for her.”

“And what about what she wants? It's her life, Charming.”

“We can't just send them away. I asked them here. After the incident with the Southern Isles...”

“Where a madman tried to kill our daughter,” Snow snapped. “You were the one who wanted her trained.”

“I'm not saying she did anything wrong! But if she's going to rule, then she needs to face the ramifications of her actions. Just like we did. How her peers perceive her is important.”

“So you want to subject her to some archaic dog and pony show when her heart belongs to someone else?”

Emma had heard enough. She understood a little more, but she needed to speak for herself. She took Killian's hand and tugged. He followed her, pausing as she rapped on the doorjam. Startled, the King and Queen bade them to come in.

“That's what all those ships are for,” Emma said accusingly. “Some of them are already here.”

David sighed. “You're the first princess of your generation to have this coming out ball, Emma. We wanted it to be a surprise.”

“When did it become a bid to pawn me off to the highest bidder?”

David looked horrified. “Emma, no. We would never do that to you.”

“That's what it sounded like just now. Inviting princes here to inspect me? When were you going to tell me, Papa? Is this really just to keep me and Killian apart? Because I'd rather give up my crown.”

Snow glared at David, her face clearly saying “I told you so.” “You're making this worse, David.”

“You think I'm enjoying this?” David huffed and moved back to the balcony, fingers running angrily through his hair.

“Emma, Killian, please sit,” Snow said, gesturing toward the settee. The Queen perched in a highbacked chair covered in rich fabric. “These coming of age balls used to be very important in our land. They were important diplomatic tools, used for forging alliances.”

“By arranging marriages for princesses,” Emma said bitterly.

“Sometimes,” Snow admitted. “But over the years that practice fell out of fashion. It became more about love, I think. At least that's what my mother told me when I was young.”

“Is that how she met Grandpa Leopold?”

Snow smiled. “Well, sort of. He was at her older sister's ball. She didn't even like your grandfather at first. But when they met later, she came around.”

“But why do I need to have one?”

“Think about all our friends, Emma. The struggles, the curses. Regina's reign of terror destroyed much in the land. Not just our kingdom but all of them. I was on the run. Aurora was cursed. Ariel's voice was stolen. Ella's fairy godmother was killed and her baby nearly stolen. The ties between the realms have weakened, despite Regina's defeat. We've tried to do what we can, but your father thinks, and I agree, that it's going to be up to you. And Elsa. I have hope that your generation can heal what Regina destroyed.”

Emma bit her lip. It was a lot to ask of her. To ask of all of them. And they were still so young. Emma was one of the oldest; it wasn't until after Regina was defeated that most of their family's friends began families of their own. Except for Arendelle. Given Elsa's situation, she doubted Queen Gerda even considered the idea.

“But we can still cancel it. Despite what your father thinks, we can send the few that have begun to arrive home. Celebrate your birthday quietly, if you want.”

Emma looked at Killian, whose face was a mask. She had no idea what he was thinking. “Could we have a few minutes? To talk about it?”

“Of course,” Snow replied. “Take all the time you need.” She got up and went to fetch her husband, gently steering him from the room. As soon as the door clicked shut, Emma sighed.

“What are you thinking?” Killian asked.

“I'm honestly not sure. I mean, the original intent _sounds_ like a good idea, forging friendships with other kingdoms. Look at what happened while we were in Arendelle. Everyone came together at our engagement party. People weren't afraid.”

“I know how important that is to you, Emma.”

“I know, but what about us? I won't give you up, even for a moment.”

He kissed her forehead. “Who says we have to?” He glanced around the room, all the reminders of her parents. “Your father has doubts about us. I can understand that. He doesn't know me, not really. By allowing the ball to proceed, you could give him something that makes him happy _and_ give him the chance to get to know me. Perhaps he could be persuaded to formally announce our engagement at the ball.”

Emma considered that. Her birthday was five weeks away. Surely that was enough time to help her father come to terms with her feelings for Killian? “But what about all the guests? They think they're here to court me!”

“So?” Killian said. He didn't _like_ it, but he was confident in her affections. “I know you love me, Emma.”

She bit her lip, then spontaneously kissed him. “I want you here. If we're going to play this out for propriety's sake, then you deserve to be here. On equal footing with the others.” Only more so, because he already owned her heart.

“I have no objections to that. I did promise to formally court you, remember?”

She rolled her eyes. “A bit late for that, don't you think?”

He leaned in by her ear, hoping to find a bright spot in this complication they hadn't foreseen. “Why? Because I've bedded you more times than I can count?” When she shivered, he kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear. “Perhaps we could have a bit of fun with it.”

“What kind of fun?”

“The sinful kind, my love.”

Emma smiled and kissed him hard on the mouth again. The fact that he could even contemplate doing this for her just made her love him more. “We're finding a way. I'm not going a month without you.”

“Why, princess, did you just suggest we sneak around and engage in debauchery?”

“Think you can handle it, Lieutenant?”

“Perhaps it's you who can't handle it, Highness.”

What was it her mother always said? Ruling was often about making the best of a bad situation? She could get through this display with Killian at her side. Then at the end of it, she could tell the whole kingdom how much she loved him. She pulled him in by the neck, kissing him deeply. “We do this our way, agreed?”

He nodded. “Agreed. Just don't lose your head over one of these visitors,” he teased.

“One of these days you'll accept that you're ten times the man any of them are,” she reminded him, squeezing his hand. “I love you, Killian.”

“And I you, Emma.” They shared one last kiss then went to find her parents.

* * *

“Liam?” Killian called. He was out of breath, having _run_ here from the castle. They'd spent the rest of the afternoon closeted with the King and Queen, hammering out the details of this ball. It was only at the last second that he remembered he was supposed to be back at the ship for evening muster.

“Down here!”

Killian climbed down the ladder to the Captain's quarters. “Am I late?”

Liam frowned, taking in his brother's disheveled state. “Why are you out of breath? Do I even want to know?”

Killian breathed deep, fingers pressing the stitch in his side. “I had to run here. We were with the King and Queen.”

“Oh. Is everything alright? I tried to give my report but was told the King was not to be disturbed.”

“That was us,” Killian explained. “There's been some complications.”

“What kind of complications?”

Killian leaned against the ladder and told him. All but the most personal details. Liam was righteously outraged on his behalf and it meant the world to him. Truth be told, even the compromise wasn't the most ideal solution but it was part of being in love with a royal lady.

“I hope you stood up for yourself, little brother,” Liam said when he finished.

“I did actually. Yelled right in the king's face.”

Liam blanched. “And you still have your head?”

“The queen was very kind. She tried to explain and I think I understand. At least a little. He's a father looking out for his daughter. I'll probably be the same one day.”

Liam patted his brother's shoulder. “I'm sure you will.” He stepped back, cocking his head. “Just so I understand, you're going to be courting your own fiancè alongside a gaggle of princes? For five weeks? Then, if her father approves, he'll announce your engagement at her birthday ball?”

“That's about the size of it. There are good reasons to do it, brother.”

“And how do you feel about it? It sounds fraught with difficulty.”

Killian sighed. “Well, I can't say I'm _happy_ about it. I was hoping our trials were over. The king wanted to delay the announcement from the beginning, now we know why. It hadn't seemed like an unreasonable request at the time.”

“And now?”

“Is it too paranoid to feel like he's secretly hoping Emma chooses someone else?”

“That would never happen. She loves you.”

“I know that. I believe that. I just wish the King did.”

“How does the Queen feel?”

“I think she's on our side. Emma says they never argue, and this was an all out row we walked in on.”

“I have to believe he'll come around. The king. I've only ever known him to be a good man. Perhaps it's like you said, he just doesn't know you.”

“I want to marry her, Liam. More than anything. If this is what I have to do, I'm prepared to do it.”

“I wish you luck. And since I'm staying for the foreseeable future, I can watch out for these devious princelings for you.”

“Liam...”

“I promised Elsa I would stay until the Southern Isles business was concluded. She'd want me here. We'll have the whole rest of our lives with our ladies, Killian. Let me do this for you.”

Slowly, Killian nodded. As selfish was it was, he couldn't help but be happy that Liam would help him through this. “You should write to Elsa. I'm sure Emma already has or will very soon. And thank you, brother. I won't forget this.”

“You deserve to be happy, Killian. If I can help with that, then that is where I belong.” He knew Elsa would understand. It was only a few more weeks. At least, that's what he told himself. It was too much to hope that Elsa could make the journey. She'd never left Arendelle. And selfishly, Liam wished to take her on that first journey himself. “Come, let's get the ship squared away so we can get you back to Emma.”

* * *

She paced her room, trying not to worry. It was strange, being back in her suite. It didn't quite feel like hers anymore. Everything was exactly as she'd left it; the maids had cleansed it thoroughly before she arrived. All of her belongings were either off to be cleaned or put away. She'd expected to be happier, being home. But the day's events had disabused her of that. She imagined it would be an adjustment, being a part of her family after leaving her other one behind back in Arendelle.

After dinner (which Killian missed, needing to attend his duties on the _Jewel_ ) she'd immediately written to Elsa, updating her on what was happening. She poured out all her fears and concern, desperately wishing her friend was _here_. She needed Elsa's serene presence; she'd gotten far too accustomed to it back in Arendelle. Unfortunately, writing would have to do.

Once her letter was sent, all she could do was wait. Killian promised to find her, although how he planned on doing that, they'd never worked out. He now knew which room was hers, but how was he going to get there without being seen? Given her father's attitude, they didn't think it politic to flaunt their affection in front of him. And if he found out just how far those affections went...she hated it, but sneaking him in was better. And they had her magic on their side. She wasn't afraid to use it.

There was a knock on her door and she hurried to answer it. She'd dismissed her maids, asking them only to return if she called for them. Odd, but she didn't want to risk them finding Killian in her bed. It was disconcerting, being the cautious one. “Mama?”

“Expecting someone else?”

Quickly, Emma composed herself. “I was hoping to say good night to Killian.”

If her mother thought that suspicious, she gave no sign. “May I come in?”

“Uh, sure.” Her mother rarely visited her, but Emma didn't want to alienate the one person on her side. She stepped into the sitting room, settling on the velvet covered couch.

Snow sat at the far end of the couch, looking hopeful. “Emma, I'm so sorry about today. That's not how I wanted your homecoming to go.”

“It's not what I wanted either.”

“I've been trying to talk your father out of this since you wrote about your engagement. I am so happy for you, Emma. Please believe that. I think Killian is a fine young man, worthy of your love. Your father...is stubborn. But his heart is in the right place.”

Emma sighed. “I hope so. I want Papa to like Killian, I'd like his blessing.”

“Oh honey, I know you do. My one regret is that my father didn't get to meet Charming. Although, looking at it now, I may have been in a situation similar to yours.” She laughed lightly. “What I wanted to say, is that I'm proud of you, Emma. I just want you to be happy.”

Emma twisted her fingers together. “He makes me happy. I love him so much...is this what it feels like? True Love?”

Snow smiled. “Do you think it is?” Emma cocked her head, then nodded. “You'll get through this, the both of you. After seeing you together, there is no doubt in my mind.”

Emma's throat got tight; it meant so much to hear her mother say that. She threw her arms around the older woman, hugging tightly. Snow cooed and stroked her hair, touched that Emma confided in her. Perhaps this would bring them closer; she hoped so. She'd never seen Emma like this, so open, at least not with her. David perhaps, but not her.

“There's one more thing you should know,” Snow added, looking away while Emma composed herself.

“What's that?”

“There's a hidden passage. In your bedroom.”

Emma's brows knitted. “Where does it lead?”

“Why don't you look and see?” was all Snow would say. “I'll see myself out.”

Emma was seriously confused, but did as her mother suggested. She had to use her magic to find the door; it was mere feet from her large ornate canopy bed. Escape route? Where did it go? Curious, she conjured a torch and stepped inside.

It hadn't been used in many years; there was dust and cobwebs everywhere. She cringed as she pulled the cobwebs out of her way, being careful of her footing. It smelled a bit musty; was there a leak somewhere? The stairs went down, down, down, twisting to the right in a spiral. She tried counting the steps but she needed to focus on where she was stepping. There was a loose stone and she wobbled, bracing herself on the slimy wall. “Yuck,” she muttered.

In another few feet the stairs stopped. Another door lay at the end of it. Gathering her courage, she pushed it open...and nearly got impaled on a very sharp sword. At the last second, she threw up at a magic shield, panic gripping her heart. The sword collided with it and sent both her and her attacker falling backwards.

“Emma?”

“Killian?!” She raised her head, a flash of pain in her elbow from where she'd fallen on it. “What the hell?”

Killian scrambled up, hurrying to her side. “Are you alright, love? I heard a noise coming from the wall ...I'm so sorry!”

Emma found herself smiling, despite the pain and embarrassment she felt. “No, it's okay. I'm okay.”

“Are you sure? We both took a bit of a tumble.”

“I'll be okay in a minute. Help me up?” He lifted her up gently, guiding her into what she could only assume was his room. “Emma, what are you doing here?”

She laughed. “Would you believe...my mother?”

“What?”

She laughed dryly. “She came to see me, to talk. She told me there was a hidden passage in _my_ room and that I should follow it.”

“Just like that?

A sudden fear gripped her. “Do you think she knows? About us?”

Killian's eyes widened. “I don't know, lass.” They sat on his bed. “She sent me to _this_ room when I came looking for you.”

“She did?”

He folded her hand into his. “Aye...if she did that _knowing_ she was going to send you here...she must approve?”

Emma shrugged. “Maybe? I mean...wow.”

He cupped her cheek. “You are happy to see me, right?”

She laughed. “Of course. I just wasn't expecting you to be on the other side of the door.”

“It's like we're back in Arendelle.”

“Yeah. I like that.”

“It certainly makes our 'sneaking around' plan a little easier.”

A giggle bubbled up her throat and she laid her head on his shoulder. His jacket and vest were gone, only the thin white linen shirt covered his torso. “Yeah. Everything okay at the docks? How's Liam?”

“He's well. He was quite outraged when I told him about our confrontation with your father.”

“I'll talk to him.”

“It's alright, love. I explained everything.” He scratched behind his ear. “He's going to stay, Liam is. Until after the ball. Says he wants to help us navigate this latest mess we've gotten into.”

Emma smiled. “That's sweet of him, but won't he miss Elsa?”

“I mentioned that. He thinks she'd want him to stay, see this through.”

“He's probably right. I wrote to her, but it's not the same. I wish she were here. I miss her.”

He drew her close. “I do too. I have hope that we'll see her soon.”

“You do?”

“She promised to come to our wedding, remember?”

She hugged him, happy to be in his arms again. “Want to see my room?”

“Lead on, princess.” She stood and slipped her hand into his. They went back up through the passage, careful to close the door behind them. She lit their way with another torch; this time she was much more confident in her steps. They emerged in her bedroom and the torch flickered out of existence. “So this is how royalty sleeps,” he chuckled, taking in the huge fluffy bed.

She rolled her eyes. “Something like that. Wait right here.” She ducked out into the sitting room and locked her door with magic, coupling it with another silencing spell. She was getting good at those. Emma figured if her mother _had_ connived a way (and as bandit Snow, her mother had been quite resourceful or so Emma had always been told) for them to have some privacy, that didn't mean they had to be _reckless_. At least not yet. A few weeks with lordlings fawning over her might make her reconsider.

When she returned to the bedroom, Killian was staring out her balcony window. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his trim waist, inhaling his scent. He still smelled like salt and sea air, with a dash of musk. It was her favorite scent. “You okay?”

Killian smiled, soaking in the warmth of her at his back. “Honestly, I'm not sure.”

She rubbed her cheek against his shoulder blade. “I know what you mean. I wish this were easier.”

“I wish your father liked me.”

Emma let him go long enough to step around to face him. “He _will_ , Killian. He just has to get to know you. Once he sees how happy we are, he'll come around. And he promised. At the ball, on my birthday, he'll announce our betrothal. Then we can _finally_ start our future.”

Killian gathered her in his arms, smiling wanly as she tucked herself under his chin. It hadn't occurred to him how much he _yearned_ for the king's approval until now. Having lost his own father so young, knowing Liam would one day soon be leaving for Arendelle, there was still a part of him that wanted a paternal type figure in his life. And Emma was so close to the King; Killian couldn't bear it if he became a source of friction for them.

“There's one thing we don't have to wait for,” he murmured.

“What's that?”

“This.” He tilted her head up and captured her lips in a chaste kiss. Emma surged up on her toes, chasing him before he could get away, snatching a more passionate kiss. It felt like days since they'd been free to kiss like this rather than hours. Killian wound his hand into her golden tresses as their lips moved in a sweet give and take they knew well. He could spend a lifetime simply kissing her. It calmed and excited him at the same time. As long as they were together, they could overcome anything.

“Stay with me?”

He didn't give a second thought to the room that waited for him downstairs. He nodded silently and scooped her up, stalking over to the canopied bed. Emma nuzzled his throat, bathing his skin with kisses until he deposited her unceremoniously onto the mattress. “Now, princess, what shall I do with you?” he asked with a smirk.

Emma grinned right back, thrilled that her Killian was back. For the next few weeks, this place would be their sanctuary, the place where they could simply be Killian and Emma. “What do you wanna do?”

His hands parted her ornate robe and gathered some of the material of her night dress, slowly baring her legs. “Oh, so many things, love.” He glanced at the tall posters of the bed. “Some of them quite filthy.”

“Only some?”

“I've been harboring lewd thoughts of you since we met,” he reminded her. “This time I was considering how you would look, stripped naked and tied to this rather ornate bed.”

“Funny, I've been thinking the same about you.”

The heat in his gaze melted her on the spot and sent a thrum of lust straight to her core. “Ah, ah, lass. It's my turn.” Her knees bared, he stepped between them as he pushed her thighs apart. “One day soon though.” His legs hit the edge of the bed, hands coming to rest on her shoulders. Slowly, he eased the robe off, fingertips grazing her skin. “Did you imagine this, Emma? Me in your bed?”

She swallowed, heart racing. “I touched myself here, thinking of you. That night before we left. I couldn't sleep. All I could see when I closed my eyes was you. Wishing you were here to touch me. Watching you fight...gods, I wanted you.”

He smiled, fingers plucking at the tie in the collar of her thin night dress. “Meanwhile, I was in my bunk, doing the exact same thing. You're bloody beautiful when you wield a sword, lass.”

“May I?” she asked, fingers toying with his linen shirt. When he nodded, she yanked it out of his pants, hands diving under to touch his warm skin. She mewled, tracing the hard planes of his abdomen, nails raking the course hair. It didn't take her long to get impatient, forcing him to stop undressing her so she could get the offending cloth off. She fused her lips to his heated skin, licking and nipping, leaving a trail of lovebites down his belly. A low groan tumbled from his lips as she rubbed the tent in his trousers.

“Fuck.”

“You don't have to be quiet,” she said, kissing his sternum. “Silencing spell.”

“What about the window?” he hissed, her teeth grazing his nipple.

She snapped her fingers and the door snapped shut, the heavy curtains in place. “Happy?”

He pushed his hips into her palm. “Ugh, don't stop.”

She smiled coyly up at him, still rubbing firmly as she worked open his trousers. “I want you in my bed,” she whispered. “I want you _inside me_ , right here, every night until we're too exhausted to move.”

Her request made his cock twitch with need. She was going to be the death of him and he welcomed it. Being with his princess was heaven on earth. “Anything, love...oh gods yes,” he gasped, her warm tongue licking him from root to tip. His trousers bunched around his thighs but he didn't need to move. Emma fondled his arse as she licked him lazily, teasing him. His hips rocked forward, trying to get more friction, more of her heat.

Emma's left hand fondled her breast, plucking roughly at the hard nipple. She lapped at his slit, her hips undulating against the mattress. Her lover was long and thick, he always filled her perfectly. She couldn't get enough of him. “Love tasting you,” she whispered, kissing the belled head.

“Emma...fuck, such a lovely mouth.”

“You don't mind? You don't think it...unseemly?” she teased.

“If the princess wishes to suck my cock, who am I to say no?”

“Good boy.” She let her hand drift down her belly, past her nightdress and between her thighs. She was slick, moaning as she touched her clit. “So wet, Killian.”

His whole body jerked when she took him into her mouth, he had to brace himself on the nearby poster. Emma wasn't shy, taking him deep, making his knees shake. Even in his wildest fantasies, he'd never imagined desire like this. It was a deep well they drew on, renewing the love they had for each other, every single time. Nonsense tumbled from his lips as she sucked him, her free hand playing with herself. It was intensely erotic and he shook with the effort to hold on. He didn't want this to be over too soon.

“Emma,” he panted. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck._ So good but...but...love, you have to...stop. _Please_.”

“Why?”

“Because I want to be in you when I come. Want to feel you squeeze me.”

Emma wet her lips, still slowly rubbing her clit. “I've wanted you in my bed for so long...”

“Aye, darling.” He traced her lips with his thumb, sighing when she placed a kiss to the pad. “Show me? Show me how you touched yourself, let me see you.”

She nodded, cheeks flushed and green eyes bright. Killian had to step back so she could scramble to the center of the bed, shedding her nightdress. The sheets were satin and felt cool and smooth on her bare skin. She moaned softly, unashamedly parting her thighs. She watched him watch her, her hands kneading her breasts, her hips rocking rhythmically into the mattress. She could feel herself getting slicker, his intense blue gaze drinking her in.

Her hands slid down her belly, fingers deftly parting her wet folds. His eyes locked on her cunt, watching her rub and stroke, hearing her soft moans of pleasure. She really got into it, alternately teasing herself, then slowing, fingers occasionally dipping into her heat. He'd never seen her so wanton or so free. He hastily shucked his pants, hand curling around his cock, trying to ease the ache he felt. He couldn't bear to make her stop, not until she came. She was at her most beautiful then, radiant with pleasure. “Don't stop,” he growled. “So fucking hot, love.”

Emma mewled, hips canting up into her hand. Having him there was driving her crazy, her body demanding release. She wasn't totally in control anymore, just doing whatever felt good. The sharp smack on her swollen clit surprised even her, her cry melting into a loud moan. “Oh shit,” she breathed.

“Again,” Killian demanded, nostrils flaring. _“Again.”_

She obeyed blindly, her arousal dripping onto the sheets. Three more sharp smacks to her clit and she was coming, coming _hard_ , Killian's long fingers pushing inside her, dragging it out. Her feet were rooted to the bed, allowing her to ride his fingers until she was spent. A whine of complaint seized her when he moved, feeling the loss of his fingers keenly. However, he was on her in another instant, lips on hers in a searing kiss. She came up for air as he peppered her throat and collar, almost wild in his need for her body.

“So. Fucking. Incredible,” he breathed into her skin. He traced her curves with sure hands, reveling in her softness. “Love you so much.”

“Killian,” she gasped. “Take me. Please.”

“Not until I've had a taste.”

She yelped as he flipped her back onto her back, her breathless giggle overtaken by another loud moan as he began to lick her. She was still sensitive from her first climax but it only fueled her need for him. She gripped his hair as he lapped at her, licking her clean then winding her back up. He lifted her up, strong hands under her ass, kneading and squeezing as he devoured her. She didn't hold back her cries and pleas; she almost wished the entire castle could hear her, hear everything that her lover could do to her.

He brought her to the brink twice, reveling in her curses when he refused to give her what she wanted. She had a filthy mouth, his princess. He was the only one who would ever see her like this, flushed and needy, desperate to come. “Please! Please!”

Gently, Killian lowered her to the bed, opting to crawl back up her body instead. “Please what, princess?”

She huffed in frustration. “Why are you teasing me?”

He chuckled low. “I like you like this. Flushed and desperate for me.” He bit lightly at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, cock rubbing her clit in slow circles. “Wet, hot, fuck, you're scorching, lass. Gonna feel so good wrapped around me.”

“So fuck me already!”

“Can't I savor our first time in your bed?” He kissed her deeply, grinding against her. Emma kissed him back fiercely, nails scoring down his back. Surely he'd have angry red marks for hours. He loved it. “A naughty, dirty princess, you are.”

“Killian, _please_. I've wanted this...so long...no one else...ever. _Please.”_

With a grunt, he nodded, rearing back on his haunches. He lifted her legs, spreading them wide apart. “Keep them up,” he warned and she nodded hard. He took himself in hand and rubbed the tip of his cock over her exposed slit, her swollen nub. Emma bit her lip, shivering, core clenching. She needed him _in_ her, fucking her until she forgot her own name. “Gods, so wet and pink, princess. All mine.” Then he thrust forward, taking her in one deep thrust. Her moan of satisfaction filled him with pride; she loved the way he worked her body.

Emma did her best to move with him, but her slightly prone position made that impossible. After a few thrusts she just relaxed and let him have her. The angle hit her deeply, his hips rocking into her, her legs resting on his upper arms. She wished she could see better, see his strong powerful body drive into hers, fill her up. It felt incredible, satin sheets gripped tightly in her fists as he rode her.

Killian turned his head, lips skimming over her shin, her ankle, still fucking her so slowly. He wanted her to feel every inch of him, swallow him whole. His cock glistened every time he pulled out, she was so wet for him. “Emma...fuck,” he moaned, rolling his hips. “Gods.”

She whimpered, his slow pace driving her mad. “Harder,” she pleaded, voice breaking. “Gods, _deeper_ , Killian.”

Never one to refuse his lady, Killian leaned over her, bending her legs toward her chest, changing the angle of his thrusts, hips pistoning a little bit harder. He grinned in triumph when she cried out, a shudder racing up her spine. “There! Oh _gods_. More, more, more!”

She was already beginning to flutter and Killian's control snapped. Growling, he took her harder, faster, _deeper_ , her body nearly bent double. Emma made no protest, urging him on with her needy whimpers. “Come for me,” he snarled in her ear. “Now.”

She was barely hanging on as it was and his deep commanding tone undid something within her. She shuddered and spasmed, screaming his name as she fell, pleasure spiking through her. Killian followed moments later, his body rigid, cock bathing her walls with his seed. She _felt_ it, the way he pulsed and throbbed and gods, she would never get tired of how it felt to be with him this way. This was perfect.

Killian had the presence of mind to roll off her almost immediately and she groaned in protest. Her body had been in an awkward position and now she could feel it. Killian whispered apologies in her ear, spooning her from behind. “Sorry, sorry.”

Weakly, she shook her head. “No, that was...amazing,” she replied tiredly. “Please don't.”

His fingers trailed over her hip. “You're going to be sore tomorrow.”

“Killian, that was only round one,” she joked. She was young; they'd gone many more rounds than that in one night. Their first night together came to mind.

“We'll see how you feel in a bit. But I'd think you'd be tired, love. It's been a long day.”

She found his hand and brought it up under her to rest over her heart. “Long and unexpected.”

He tenderly kissed her shoulder. “Exactly. Which is why you should rest.”

“You're staying, right?”

“If you wish.”

She rolled over. “Oh, I definitely wish.” She gently kissed his lips. “We'll make this work, Killian. By the end, everyone will know we belong together.”

“So you don't still believe the universe is conspiring against us?”

She smiled. “Well, if it _is_...the universe is going to lose. Because you're mine. And I'm yours.” Her mother's words echoed in her head... _True Love._ If this was how it felt, there wasn't a power on earth that could take it from her. She'd make sure of it.

 


	28. Chapter 28

Their new adventure began the very next morning. Emma woke up, Killian's arms around her as they slept. She smiled into her pillow, just happy to have him there. Sunlight streamed in through the gaps in the curtains; they probably wouldn't have long to linger in bed. She just wanted a few more minutes.

Killian felt her stir in his arms, bringing him to wakefulness. He nuzzled her hair sleepily, tightening his hold. “Morning, lass.”

Emma shivered at his gravely tone. “Hey.”

Killian found a bare patch of skin and pressed his lips to it. “Sleep well?”

“Perfectly,” she replied, running her fingers over his forearms. “You stayed.”

“Where else would I be?” he asked. It really was a rhetorical question; his place was at her side, sharing her bed. She wiggled against him and he groaned, body reacting to her touch. “Emma...”

She bit her lip, loving that she could affect him this way. He'd come a long way from the proper lieutenant she'd first met. She dragged his hand up to cup her breast. “Hmm.”

His hands moved of their own accord, fondling and rubbing her soft flesh, becoming more awake by the moment. Awake and aroused. “Again, love?”

She answered with a moan, arching her back into his touch. She reached behind her, weaving her fingers into his hair as he manipulated her body. Wetness pooled between her thighs, and she ground her ass against him unconsciously. Killian hissed as she made contact with his cock, now fully erect and swollen. He pinched her nipples in retaliation and she let out a soft cry as the pain melted into pleasure. “Oh!”

“Do you want it again, princess?” he growled, giving her another rough pinch. “Was last night not enough for you?”

They'd made love three times before finally falling asleep, but her body didn't seem to remember. She needed him just as much as she had last night. And nearly every night since they'd become lovers. She turned her head awkwardly, finding his mouth to give him a sloppy kiss. “Please,” she breathed. “Don't stop.”

He kissed her back, blatantly grinding his cock against her ass. “Bloody insatiable minx.”

Emma hitched her leg over his hip, reaching down to grasp him. He felt like steel covered in velvet, hard yet so smooth. She rubbed the belled head over her clit, making them both hiss and groan in pleasure. She didn't care how wanton she seemed; she couldn't get enough of his touch. “We need to hurry,” she whispered. “Someone will come looking for us soon.”

“You mean you,” he grunted, throwing the coverlet off them. “They'll come looking for you, love. And we can't have them finding the princess getting fucked by the lowly lieutenant now, can we?” He knew she didn't see him that way, but it was fun to think about. Some people would undoubtedly see Emma as lowering herself to be with him, indulging her passion with a commoner. The risk of getting caught added a certain thrill to their predicament.

“Don't care,” she whined, kissing him again. “Gods, just fuck me already!”

“Such a filthy mouth,” he groaned, trying to find the right angle. “Love that, princess.”

Emma keened, her body bowing as he finally pushed inside. She stretched deliciously to accommodate his girth; it was one of her favorite things, that first push inside. She felt whole when he was in her, every inch of him filling her. Killian lifted her leg higher, sinking even deeper and they groaned in unison. He kept his strokes slow and even, knowing it would be _hours_ until he could have her again. Emma moved with him, arching and canting her hips in time with his plunges. They'd had sex so many times now, but it never seemed to lose its luster. There was always something different, some patch of skin unexplored, a need to be fulfilled.

“Touch yourself,” Killian whispered in her ear. “Gods, you feel so good.”

Emma wet her lips, hand sliding down her belly. Her clit was swollen and sensitive; she moaned at the lightest touch. “Tell me,” she pleaded. “Tell me how this feels.”

Killian groaned, giving her a slightly rougher shove of his hips. “Love fucking you, Emma. Always so wet for me.” He nibbled on her earlobe. “Wet and hot, _tight_. Love the way you grip my cock, sweet.”

She shivered, another pulse of lust going straight to her clit. She circled it faster, body coiling for release. Her magic flickered; she gasped, shaking. “More, Killian. Tell me more.”

“Bloody hell,” he cursed. He moved faster, his own high settling at the base of his spine. “Want you on every surface of this room. Bent over your vanity, against the wall, riding me on the floor in front of the fireplace. Someday I want everyone to know what I do to you.”

“Gods yes,” Emma moaned, finding his lips again. “Harder, Killian. Please.” She wanted the echo of him to remain with her all day, the lingering soreness of their lovemaking. She relished it, needed it. It would be with her, even if he was not, the knowledge that she had someone who loved her so completely.

He heeded her plea, taking her with hard deep plunges, the wet sound of their skin slapping together driving him crazy. He needed to come so much, but he needed her with him. Her pleasure always came first. “Need to come,” he panted. “Hurry, Emma.”

She nodded, rubbing her clit frantically. She shuddered hard as she climaxed, the bright light from her magic shining through her closed lids. Her breathless cry of pleasure did him in, hips jerking wildly as he followed, seed filling her. He panted her name over and over, in awe of the things she allowed him to do to her. He rutted slowly until he softened, dragging out the pleasure for both of them; Emma shivered with aftershocks.

She was breathless, covered in sweat and blissfully happy. She found his hand and threaded their fingers, telling him without words how much she loved him. As she came down, they exchanged lazy kisses, just basking in the afterglow.

Of course, it couldn't last. A sharp knock on her door alerted them to the presence of the outside world. Emma assured her maids she was awake and that she'd be ready for them presently. Killian was already moving, yanking on his trousers to steal away through their passage. Emma followed him, suddenly very annoyed she had to let him go. “You're coming to breakfast, right?”

Killian pulled the linen shirt over his head. “As promised, love.”

She stepped up to him, ignoring her nudity, and pulled him down for a needy kiss. “Hurry, okay?”

He nodded. “I love you, Emma.”

“I love you too, Killian.” One final peck of his lips and he was gone, down through the spiraling passage to his own room. Once he was gone, she quickly cleaned herself up and scanned the sheets for any obvious sign of their activities. She had to fluff his pillow, making it look like it hadn't been slept on, but other than that, nothing appeared amiss. Donning her nightgown and robe, she unlocked the door with magic and called for her maids to begin her day.

Killian put on his second best uniform, knowing that it was important he make a good impression this morning. Emma's kiss still tingled on his lips; he missed her already. This new arrangement would take some getting used to. At least they'd found a way to spend their nights together. He liked sleeping beside her; it was getting difficult to recall a time when they hadn't been bedmates. Only five weeks, then they could be together openly and without repercussion.

He found the public dining room without incident; Emma explained that on special occasions the family ate their meals in public, sharing their table with invited guests. In this case, to celebrate her return, they were having breakfast with some of the princes who had come to court her. He took a deep breath before entering; he had to be on his best behavior for Emma's sake.

Emma was already there, talking quietly with her mother. She beamed when Killian entered, hurrying over to him. “You made it.”

“Love, you sound like you didn't see me not a half hour ago,” he teased in an undertone.

“Technically, I didn't,” she reminded him. She wanted to take his hand, but she couldn't. She saw Killian's eyes dart to her left hand, his face falling. “A glamour. It's still there, Lieutenant. I promise.” There was no way she was taking off his ring. His mother's ring, the one that declared her his. To appease her father, she agreed to use her magic on it, make it so no one knew it was there. No one except for her, Killian and her parents. And Liam, of course.

Killian's face brightened. “That's good.”

“Come on, Lieutenant. Let's introduce you to my mother.” She made a show of slipping her arm through his, all very proper. It was comforting to be touching him again, even in such a formal way. They made their way to Snow White, who smiled warmly at him.

“Good morning, Lieutenant,” Snow said. “I hope you slept well.”

Killian had to control the urge to blush. If they were right, then it was Snow who'd made it possible for them to spend the night together. “Very well, Your Majesty,” he said at last, bowing. “Thank you for such a well appointed room.”

“You're welcome.” Snow looked around for someone. “Your father's over there.” She pointed; the King was speaking to someone around Killian's age with blonde hair. The man was dressed in an outfit not dissimilar to the King's, leather pants and jerkin, well made and cared for. “That's Prince...”

“Andrew,” Emma finished, impressed that she recognized him. She hadn't seen him in person for many years, just portraits. He'd lost the baby fat she remembered, his blue eyes serious now. Andrew looked a lot like his father, Thomas, and she was sure he'd be considered handsome to someone else. Just not her. She couldn't shake the image of the little boy who played in the dirt.

Killian stiffened, just a little. So that was Andrew, the prince Captain Elling had tried to persuade Emma to consider back in Arendelle. It felt like another lifetime ago. “Appears he has a shadow,” he muttered under his breath.

Emma saw him too. “What's he doing here?”

Captain Elling caught her eye and bowed formally before coming over. He took off his hat and bowed to Snow as well. “Captain Aaron Elling, Your Majesty,” he said to Snow.

“It's a pleasure to meet you, Captain.”

“And it's a pleasure to see you again, Your Highness,” he said smoothly to Emma. “Lieutenant, is it?”

Killian kept his voice even. “Lieutenant Killian Jones, Captain. Of Her Majesty's Navy.”

“Lieutenant Jones was my bodyguard in Arendelle,” she reminded Elling. “Now he's here as my guest.”

“I see. I'm very glad you had a safe journey, Princess. Some terrible rumors have come out of Arendelle.”

“Are you talking about Hans? Because that one is true. He attacked me and I defended myself.”

Elling looked taken aback for a moment but recovered. Killian sneered inwardly; no doubt Elling hadn't expected Emma to be so forthright about what she'd done. Perhaps he even thought she'd deny it. “Quite so, Your Highness. From what everyone seems to be saying the young prince was quite deranged.”

“That's one word for it,” she muttered under her breath. But Elling was still speaking, asking if she would like to be introduced to his master. Emma didn't really have a choice, refusing him would be rude. She allowed Elling to guide her away, leaving Killian with her mother.

“Since Emma is busy, would you like to be my companion, Lieutenant?” Snow asked, stealing his attention from Emma.

He blinked. “Oh, of course, Your Majesty.” He gallantly offered his arm, which the Queen took.

“Perhaps you'd like to introduce me to your brother? I'd like to offer my congratulations.”

Killian smiled. “Follow me.” They found Liam on the other side of room, staring out the window. Killian had to poke him to get his attention.

“Apologies, Majesty,” Liam said, bowing. “I was preoccupied.”

“It's quite alright, Captain Jones. And understandable, given the circumstances.”

Liam flushed; he hadn't realized his longing for Elsa showed on his face. Or perhaps the Queen was just being polite. “Permission to give my report?”

Snow grinned. “Oh, my husband usually does this, but please go ahead. I want to hear all about your trip. It sounded quite exciting from my daughter's letters.” Killian noted how wistful she sounded, almost like she was jealous of Emma's adventures. Emma had told him everything she knew about her parents fight against the Evil Queen; perhaps Snow missed going on adventures of her own. Killian found himself quite liking this woman; he could see much of Emma in her, even if Emma didn't see it herself. He hoped this could bring mother and daughter closer together.

The three of them settled in one of the window seats while Liam began his report, asking Killian to fill in details he hadn't personally witnessed, like the search for Elsa.

“I always thought Gerda was too hard on Elsa,” Snow mused quietly. “Of course I couldn't say so. But I'm glad she seems to have found happiness?”

Liam ducked his head, shy in front of the Queen. “I hope so, Your Majesty. I love her very much.”

“Then that, Captain, is all I need to know. I'll speak to my husband; we'll get you back to Arendelle as soon as possible.”

“With all due respect, Your Majesty, I'd like to stay until Her Highness's birthday. My brother needs me here. I've already written to Elsa, to inform her of my decision.”

Snow nodded, not surprised that her daughter's love had confided in his brother. She liked what she knew of the Jones brothers, so far. “If that is your wish. Elsa is always welcome here, though. I know just how difficult being separated from the one you love is, Captain Jones. I wouldn't wish that on anyone.”

“Thank you, Majesty. I'll tell her.”

Across the room, Emma was trying to pretend she was paying attention. After Captain Elling reintroduced her to Andrew, her father took her arm and escorted her around the room, stopping to make small talk with the other nearly half dozen young men who'd already arrived to vie for her hand. There was Sebastian, son of Eric and Ariel, dark haired and blue eyed like his father; Alexander, son of Aurora and Philip, who was a whole two years _younger_ than Emma, and looked like he didn't even want to be there. Owen, from a kingdom so far away it took them a month and a half to get to Misthaven. He kind of reminded her of Kristoff but without common sense. Then there was Joseph and Edward, brothers, sons of a distant relation to Emma's grandmother, Eva. Not of a ruling house, but of royal blood, sent like all the others to make a marriage alliance with her kingdom.

She did the best she could, trying to remember all their names and where they were from. But it was so _boring_. At least Killian spoke to her like she had a brain. She didn't know if they were just nervous or if her perception was skewed due to her feelings being engaged elsewhere, but she didn't see this going anywhere. Every chance she could, she looked for Killian, who seemed to be enjoying his time with her mother.

“You could at least _try_ , Emma,” her father chided quietly as he led her back to the high table for the meal.

“What do you want from me, Papa? I said I would talk to them. Be nice. I was. I'll continue to be for as long as I have to. But I'm not encouraging anyone. I'm in love with someone else.” She really wanted her father to understand. Why didn't he? He'd been forced to accept Princess Abigail when he was in love with her mother. Wasn't this the same thing?

She gave her father a brittle smile and settled in to eat, Killian seated a few seats down from her. She flashed him an apologetic look and he smiled back at her in understanding. As soon as she could, they were talking a long walk. She needed to clear her head.

* * *

Elsa arched her back, her nipples rubbing against Liam's course hair. It sent shivers down her spine and she mewled. His large hands held her by the hips, his blue eyes wide and bright with desire. She writhed perfectly in his lap, her wet swollen flesh coating his cock in her essence.

“My gorgeous queen,” Liam murmured, ducking his head to suck one of the pebbled peaks into his mouth.

“Oh!” she gasped, bracing her hands on his knees. “Oh yes.”

He kissed a path to her other breast, giving it the same attention, lashing at the peak with his tongue. There was no ice in her at all, she felt like she was on fire, molten, her legs shaking from need. She missed him so much; she needed him inside her. She bucked her hips wantonly, all trace of regal gentility forgotten. This was carnal passionate desire she had for her Captain, desire only he could sate. “Liam, please, please!”

“Not yet, love.” He brought her bowed form back to him, kissing her deeply, one hand sliding between her legs. “Gods, so wet for me, lass. You're burning up.” He plunged three fingers into her, stretching her. She was more than ready, her thighs coated with her arousal. “That's it, darling, Ride my fingers. Show me how much my queen needs to be fucked.”

The low timbre of his voice made her clit throb, his dirty words speaking to something deep inside her. She didn't know what it was, but she needed more of it. Elsa braced her hands on his shoulders and rolled her hips, pure instinct fueling her movements. Liam whispered dirty sinful things to her as she rode his fingers in earnest. He curled them, finding her sensitive place quickly. In moments she was trembling in his lap, so close to her climax.

“Liam!” she screamed, clinging to his neck as her hips bounced on his hand. Pleasure fired every nerve ending, white hot, and she buried her face in his neck to stifle more of her cries.

Liam groaned, watching his queen in the throes of her orgasm only made him want her more. He didn't stop touching her, his soaked fingers leaving her to rub her clit. Elsa moaned, still so sensitive, but eager for more. “Need you, Elsa,” Liam whispered. “Gods, need you so much.”

She nodded against his shoulder. “Yes, Liam. Make me yours, please.”

She thought he would just slip into her, but he surprised her. Liam stood, putting her down long enough to resettle her on the leather chair, the fire casting an orange glow on her pale skin. Knees on the edge of seat, arms braced on the back, she waited to see how he would take her. Liam kissed his way up her spine, sweeping her long white hair over her shoulder. His cock rubbed her bottom and she mewled, the hot hard length of him doing wicked things to her.

“Waited so long for you, Elsa,” he said softly in her ear. He cupped her breasts, teasing them, stroking her flat belly. “I didn't even know, but it's been you all along.”

She trembled and shook, her heart swelling with love for him. She just felt _so much_ , but her feelings no longer frightened her. They empowered her, finally allowing her to _live_. She keened loudly when he took her at last, sliding into her from behind. He cursed, telling her how tight she was, how much he missed her. Elsa rocked back toward him, needing every last inch of him inside her, branding her as his. Liam hissed and groaned, reveling in her wantonness. His dirty passionate queen, he'd always known she was in there, just waiting to be coaxed out. And he was the monumentally lucky bloke who'd earned her love.

“Fuck, Liam, _fuck_ ,” Elsa cried, pushing back harder. “Gods, it feels so good.”

“So tight like this, lass. Could fuck this quim for hours.”

Ugh, that sounded heavenly to her. She kept her knees tight together, reveling in every long thick slide of his cock, stroking the fire ever higher. A second high was just out of reach; she almost didn't want to come because that would be the end of this amazing wave they were riding. But it couldn't be stopped, barreling toward her out of control, Liam bucking into her harder and faster, fingers digging into her hips, sure to leave a mark, but she didn't care. She needed to come, to fall apart in his arms, she was so close, just a little more and...

Elsa woke up, panting, heart racing in her chest. She groaned, the fire between her legs not slaked in the slightest. In the dimness she peeled off her nightgown and shucked the blanket. She was too hot to be covered. She cupped her breasts and squeezed, a moan tearing from her throat. She'd woken up like this so many times since Liam left; she no longer hesitated in touching herself. He'd unlocked her body before leaving; it was like breaking a dam. She continued fondling one breast while her other hand moved between her thighs, quickly becoming slick and wet. She was soaked, body yearning for relief.

Elsa was surprised how easily it came to her, slipping right back into her imagination, conjuring Liam there with her, taking her from behind. She understood her body much better now, knew how she liked to be touched. It was only a matter of minutes before she was writhing in the bed, crying out as the orgasm washed over her, flooding her hand. She whimpered, unable to shake the hollow feeling in her chest. Her body was sated but her heart was not; she yearned for Liam, for his strong arms around her, making her feel safe and loved.

When her breathing got under control again, she got up and cleaned herself. The sheets were ruined, so she snatched up a blanket and curled herself into the very chair she'd been dreaming about, Liam's pillow under her head. It still smelled of him, but it was getting fainter. She inhaled deeply, comforted by his masculine scent. Eventually, she managed to fall back to sleep, wondering if he missed her just as much as she did him.

Anna could see the circles under Elsa's eyes and it tugged at her heart. And it made her feel guilty, because she was so happy with Kristoff. They spent much of their days together, just talking. Sometimes they took rides on his sled or visited his troll family. Anna was fascinated by Grand Pabbie and his family, always making sure to bring them small treats. Even Sven liked her now. But it was difficult to be completely happy when Elsa was so sad. Anna missed Liam too.

“Elsa? How about we go for a ride? Just the two f us?”

Elsa looked up from her breakfast. “Sorry, did you say something?”

Anna smiled tentatively. “I just wondered if you wanted to spend some time together. Maybe go for a ride.”

Elsa's smile flickered, touched by her sister's obvious concern. “I'd like that. Maybe we could...build a snowman?”

Anna beamed. “Perfect.”

After explaining to Kristoff, Anna hurried to the stables to have their horses prepped. Kristoff understood completely, even offering his new sled, but it wasn't necessary. Anna adored him for offering though. He was coming to enjoy life in the castle; she hoped he might ask her a very important question soon. The thought made her giddy with excitement.

“What are you so happy about?” Elsa asked. She was dressed in her black and green gown, long hair braided in a crown on her head.

“Nothing,” Anna said, smoothing down her skirts. She didn't want to make Elsa feel any worse.

“It's okay, Anna. You don't have to walk on eggshells. It doesn't suit you at all.”

Anna smiled sheepishly. “It's just...you're so sad. About Liam. You miss him.”

“I'm not sad,” she said defensively. “But yes, I do miss him. A lot.”

Anna simply gave her a look. It reminded Elsa strongly of their mother. Without another word, they climbed onto their horses and started out of the yard. The stablemaster warned them about going too far—they never had figured out what frightened Emma's mount so badly—but neither sister was listening. The moment they were out of sight, they galloped off, just enjoying the sun and wind in their faces.

They slowed down, Elsa nudging her horse in the direction of the secluded pond. Anna followed, curious. It wasn't frozen anymore; there was no sign of the happy afternoon she, Emma and the Jones brothers had spent there. The afternoon she'd confided her secret.

“This was a bad idea,” Elsa said, biting her lip.

“Why? What's wrong?”

She climbed down, allowing her horse to drink from the little stream that fed the pond. “Emma, Killian, Liam and I came here,” she explained. “We had a picnic. Emma thought I needed to get out of the palace for an afternoon.” She plucked a flower, watching as it glazed over with ice. “I told Liam and Killian...about my powers.”

Anna tried not to feel hurt, but wasn't sure she was successful. “What happened?”

Elsa smiled, remembering. “We skated. I froze the pond and Emma conjured some skates. It was fun.” Then she saw Anna's face. “I'm sorry, Anna! I always wanted to tell you. But I didn't want to hurt you.”

Anna lifted her chin and hugged her sister. “I know now, okay? I think it's great that you confided in someone, even if it wasn't me.”

“I'm not keeping secrets from you, Anna. Not ever again.”

“Well, that's a relief!” Anna said, much more cheerful this time. “So since we're here...how about skating? Or we could make Olaf a wife!”

Elsa laughed out loud. “A wife for a snowman. Only you would think of that.”

Anna kicked a stone into the pond. “Well, everyone's getting married,” she pointed out. “Emma and Killian, you and Liam, maybe...” She shook her head. “Anyway, I wouldn't want him to feel left out!”

Elsa narrowed her eyes at her sister. Something was suspicious. “Anna,” she said sternly. “Is there something I should know?”

“No! Why would you think that?”

“I've seen all the time you spend with Kristoff. You two are very close. I think it's wonderful.”

Anna huffed in frustration. “We are and he says he loves me but..”

Elsa smiled, her first real smile in days. “Anna, I am so happy for you!”

“So why hasn't he asked me yet?”

Elsa frowned. “Asked you...” Then it came to her. Anna's first engagement came within hours of meeting Hans. Then Elsa and Emma each had gotten engaged very quickly, no wonder Anna wondered. “Have you told him you love him?”

Anna plopped down on the ground, cringing. “Maybe not in so many words? But he has to know, right?”

Elsa sat beside her. “Anna, I'm not sure it works like that.” She thought about Liam again, about how long it took her to admit how she felt about him. And then she almost lost him. “What's stopping you? You've never been shy about how you felt before.”

Anna shrugged helplessly. “I guess, after being so wrong about Hans...what if I'm wrong again?”

Elsa took Anna's hand. “Do you think you're wrong?”

Anna thought about it for a long time, so long that Elsa started to worry. Anna and Kristoff looked so in love every time she saw them together. But, she mused, it was a scary thing, to fall in love that completely. She knew that from her own painful experience. “Kristoff loves me,” Anna said at last. “And I love him.”

Elsa grinned. “Then I think you have your answer.”

Anna brightened. “Oh my gosh! I have to tell him!” She threw her arms around Elsa. “Thank you! Thank you, Elsa!”

Elsa giggled, thrilled for her sister. “Well, don't wait on my account. You should go and find him.”

But Anna frowned. “But I wanted to spend the day with you.”

“And I appreciate that. But I don't want you to put your life on hold for me. But I think I'll stay a little while longer.”

Anna bit her lip. She felt guilty again. “Elsa...”

“Seriously, Anna, go. Find Kristoff. I'll be alright for few hours. I'll see you at dinner, I promise.”

Anna hugged her sister tightly. “Love you, Elsa.”

“Me too.” Elsa gave her sister one final squeeze then all but pushed her away. She smiled as Anna scrambled onto her horse and rode off in the direction of the palace. Elsa sighed, missing Liam more than ever. Still, she'd done the right thing. Anna needed to tell the person she loved how she felt; not being honest was the worst.

There wasn't any real _point_ in staying by the lake. But she felt closer to Liam there. If she closed her eyes she could almost imagine him there with her, along with Emma and Killian, just enjoying the seclusion. Liam had been so formal when they skated, at least at first. There was a fondness in his eyes that had made her feel warm and gooey inside, unfamiliar at the time. She'd certainly admired him before their picnic but after, she realized it was more than that. He accepted her as she was and he wasn't afraid.

Shaking off her reverie, Elsa reached over and touched her finger to the surface of the lake. It froze over, a sheet thick enough to support her weight. She made her boots into skates, ice on ice, and stepped onto her private ice rink. _Liam wouldn't want me to be sad,_ she mused as she pushed off. She skated around and around, circles, figure 8's, the exhilaration of the wind in her face and the burn in her muscles making her smile. It was close to how she'd felt that night on the mountain, testing her powers and building her ice palace. On a whim, she made light fluffy snow fall, turning the glade around the lake into a winter wonderland.

Eventually, she tired and built a bench of ice on the edge of the lake. She sat, breathing deeply, just thinking. It had been a long time since she'd used her powers purely for her own amusement. All sorts of ideas flitted through her mind, decorating the palace for the winter festival, Anna's birthday was coming up, Liam's homecoming. Using her powers to bring joy warmed her lonely heart.

A bird alit beside her, hopping from foot to foot, due to the chilly bench. Elsa chuckled until she noticed the letter tied to the little thing's leg. She carefully picked up the bird and untied the ribbon, her heart beating faster. It had to be from Liam. She could feel it. Her new companion flew away the moment he was free, but she hardly noticed. She broke the seal and unrolled the scroll, Liam's familiar hand unraveling before her.

_My dearest Elsa,_

_We have docked safely in Misthaven. I meant to write sooner, but my duties have been keeping me busy. My crew has performed admirably, allowing us to arrive a full two days ahead of schedule. All of us are well; Emma and Killian have been with the King and Queen most of the day. To be honest, I'm a little worried for them; it's been some time since we received any news from home._

_Above all, I miss you, Elsa. So much, it's a bittersweet ache in my chest. I am here, but my heart is in Arendelle. I know you'll keep it safe for me._

She teared up a bit at that, understanding precisely how he felt. The letter was long, as Liam described what happened with Ian's accomplice, Emma's interest in the poor boy. Elsa found herself smiling; Emma's kind compassionate nature was one of her favorite things about her friend. Of course she would take an interest in someone like Jeremiah and want to help. Everything seemed well until the postscript.

_Killian's just been to see me. He and Emma had a rather unpleasant sounding encounter with her parents. More precisely her father. It seems he has some objections to their relationship and has invited several princes to the castle to vie for her affections. According to Killian, Emma is quite irate about it, but they have found some sort of compromise. As much as it pains me to be apart from you, I need to be here for my brother. I hope you can forgive me, Elsa. I love you, more than words can express. I will be with you, as soon as I am able. Liam_

Elsa swallowed, fighting the lump in her throat. She understood completely; she would do the same thing if Anna needed her. Still, it hurt knowing it would be probably be months now before her Captain could return to her.

Her winter wonderland didn't feel so joyful anymore. Sniffing, she rolled up the scroll and tucked into a pocket of her gown. After returning the lake and its environs to their original state, she untethered her horse. She thought briefly of going home, but she changed her mind, galloping off in the direction of her ice palace instead. She needed to be alone for while.

Looking out from the high cliff gave her perspective, eased her aching heart. She'd had so little time with Liam before his departure; it was all her fault. Her fears had kept them apart. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Anna; she surely was telling her love how she felt right now. Even Emma had Killian with her, despite their latest hurdle. Was this her punishment for pushing Liam away until it was almost too late? She couldn't beg him to return to her, despite her heartache at missing him. His love and care for his brother was one of the things she loved and admired about him. It would be supremely selfish of her to demand he come back to her.

She wandered the palace, fixing the broken pieces from her battle with Hans; she could at least make it pristine for Liam's eventual visit. And he would visit. She had to keep believing that. It took her until nearly sunset to fix all the damage but it felt good to be doing something useful. When she was finished, she got one of the snacks Anna had packed, appeasing her rumbling belly.

As she ate, she noticed a black speck in the sky, gradually getting larger and headed in her direction. Elsa's palm flickered with magic, in case she needed to defend herself. But it turned out to be another bird, bearing yet another letter. It was from Emma. Elsa broke the seal with eager fingers, curious on Emma's take on her situation.

_Elsa,_

_We arrived home this morning. I was excited and nervous at the same time, eager to introduce Killian to my parents. Unfortunately, it didn't go as well as either of us hoped. We walked in on Mama and Papa arguing, about me and Killian. Killian had said all along that he had a bad feeling and I should have listened to him! It was awful. Papa's hurt and angry; Killian thinks he doesn't like him._

_However, it's even worse than that! Papa says they meant to surprise me by organizing a ball for my twenty first birthday. A coming out ball, like they used to have before the Evil Queen reigned. Have you ever heard of such a thing?Did your mother mention it? Did she have one? Mama missed hers, obviously. She tried to explain the history behind it, the idea of forging ties between the various kingdoms, which would be fine_ if _Papa wasn't using it as a reason for me to renounce Killian. Which I absolutely will not do. I don't know why he doesn't trust my judgment and it_ hurts.

_Some of my would be suitors are already here, so Killian and I have struck a compromise. Honestly, Killian's being so selfless through this; I don't know how he does it. I'm so angry on his behalf, he doesn't deserve this. But we'll play our parts, on the condition that Papa announces our engagement at the ball. I'm not letting this go on any longer than it must. If I can wear Papa down sooner, I will. Killian's more than proved himself; I don't know what else Papa could want from him! He's kind and honorable and courteous and handsome. Any woman would be lucky to have him as a husband, not that I need to explain this to you. You love Liam just as fiercely as I do Killian._

_Liam misses you terribly. So do I. So does Killian. I wish you were here, so I could tell you all this in person. This would be so much easier to bear if I had my best friend with me. Mama sends her love to you and Anna. Say hello to her and Kristoff for us._

_Emma_

Elsa's heart broke for her dearest friend. She could only imagine the anguish Emma was experiencing; Elsa's parents would never get to meet Liam. She hoped they would have accepted her choice though, without any of this nonsense. She'd only ever known King David to be a kindly uncle figure; was he truly this angry at Emma finding love? She didn't see how that could be. Emma only ever had loving words for her father; in fact, Elsa had once envied how close they were. She'd never had that kind of relationship with her own father, even before Anna's accident.

Elsa wanted to _do_ something; she couldn't just sit in her castle and do nothing while her family was going through something like this. But what? She looked at Emma's letter again. _I wish you were here._ Could she do it? Could she leave Arendelle, get on a ship and sail to Misthaven? She _was_ the Queen; technically, it was possible. Arendelle had a small Navy of its own, one she intended to put Liam in charge of after they were married. It was the perfect role for him, something she'd been giving a lot of thought to after he left.

But what would her Council say? And who would rule in her stead? Her letters were several days old; even if she left on the morrow, it would take her two weeks to get there. However, rereading the longing for her Captain and the need of her friend...Elsa couldn't turn her back on them. Emma would be her sister one day soon and Elsa looked after her sisters.

One way or another, she would find a way.

* * *

Emma shut the door to her room, locking it firmly behind her. She'd spent much of the day in the company of her suitors and it was exhausting. Only a few days and she was ready to scream. Even worse, Killian had to spend the day out on the _Jewel_ , preparing her for winter quarters. Emma felt like she should be rejoicing about that, because it meant that he could stay with her through at least the winter. She'd been fantasizing a winter wedding. However, it was obvious that her father was using Killian's duties as an excuse to get her to spend time with the princes who had come to court her.

She didn't know how much fake flattery she could take.

Or perhaps it simply sounded fake because Killian was always so sincere. She knew now what the real thing looked like.

Emma headed for her bedroom, uncoiling her hair from its braid. In the days since her arrival, she'd been using her maids less and less, preferring to be alone. They mostly came in to clean after she (and Killian) had left for the day. Emma was dressing herself now; she liked the independence she'd experienced in Arendelle.

She sat at her vanity and began to brush out her long hair; it soothed her when she was stressed. She tried not to look at the hidden door too much; she had no idea how long it would take Killian to join her. He was probably still with Liam. Once her hair was brushed out, she stripped off her gown and chemise, changing into one of Killian's old linen shirts. She kept it hidden in a compartment of her vanity, one not even her maids knew about. Thus attired she crawled into bed, sighing at the feel of the clean satin sheets on her skin. All she was missing was her handsome lover.

Killian trudged wearily up the spiraling staircase, already stripped down to his shirt, trousers and boots. He'd worked hard, lifting and carrying, hauling lines, climbing. He'd worked as hard as any member of the crew while hiding his frustration at missing Emma. The bloody ambassador from the Southern Isles could be there any day and he was stuck on the _Jewel_ while Emma was subjected to the fawning of her admirers. He needed to be at her side, ready to corroborate her story, should the ambassador come calling.

His muscles ached, his head throbbed slightly. He was starving too. Gently, so as not to startle her, Killian pushed the hidden door open and stepped inside. “Love?”

“Right here.”

Killian swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing at the sight of her. She was gorgeous lying in the royal blue sheets, her golden hair fanned out on the pillow, skin pale where not covered by his shirt. Her eyes were half lidded and heavy, lips pouting and begging to be kissed. “You are a vision, darling.”

She rolled onto her side, her pout turning into a frown. “You look worn out.”

He closed the door behind him, then started tugging off his boots. “Long day, lass.”

“Can I help?”

“Just having you here helps, love.” He stripped off his pants and underclothes, quickly joining her in the bed. Emma greeted him with a sweet tender kiss, which made everything better. “Did you miss me?”

She nodded. “More than I can say.” She traced his features. “Hungry?”

“Starved actually.”

Emma waved her hand and a bowl of fruit appeared between them. “I had my maids leave some things from the kitchen, just in case.”

“Have I told you that I love you today?”

She grinned. No matter how often he told her, she never got tired of hearing it. “Maybe.”

Killian slid his fingers into her hair, urging her lips to his. This kiss carried a little more passion, which suited them just fine. Emma cupped his scruffy cheek, calmer now that he was here in their bed where he belonged. When they came up for air, Emma snatched a bunch of grapes, feeding him some while stealing a few for herself. “How is the _Jewel?”_

“Squared away,” he replied, turning an apple over in his hand. “Hard work but complete.”

“That's good.” She gave him more grapes and asked after the crew. They chatted about that for a while, giving Killian the chance to eat. She could see how exhausted he was, exhausted but pleased to have done his job well. Just another thing she loved about him.

“Liam asked after you,” Killian said. “I think he's curious if you've heard from Elsa.”

“Not yet,” she said with a sigh. A wave of her hand sent the bowl over to her vanity to be dealt with in the morning. “But it's only been a few days. How is he doing?”

“About the same. I'm grateful he's staying, but I feel guilty too.”

Emma hugged him close. She felt guilty for keeping the lovers apart as well. It wasn't fair. “We should do something, the three of us. I've hardly seen Liam since we arrived home.” She liked her future brother in law; they had some good times on the _Jewel_ , sharing meals, playing cards or just talking.

“That's because you've been busy with your admirers,” Killian teased. He could tease because after spending even a short amount of time in their company, they were no threat to him. There were a couple who looked down at him for even being there, but he didn't care about that. It would be silly to when Emma was barely covered with him in their bed.

She huffed. “Not by choice. You know, I don't think half of them even want to be here.”

That cheered him. “What about the other half?”

Emma groaned. “Trying way too hard. If I didn't know better, you'd think Captain Elling was the one trying to court me and not Andrew!”

Killian groaned. “What's that blowhard done now?” Killian's low opinion of Elling had not improved; the man still looked down his nose at Killian and the obvious closeness between he and his princess.

“He keeps going on and on about his hunting trips with Andrew, like I'm supposed to care. It's the most boring thing I've ever heard.”

“Hunting? Let's hope he never meets Kristoff.”

Emma laughed. “Or Sven.” She noticed Killian wince as he laughed. “Sore?”

“It's nothing.” He pulled her close, silencing her with a heartfelt kiss. Warmth spread all the way to her toes, but she wouldn't be distracted that easily.

“Would a massage help?”

“Hmm, that would be heavenly.”

She smiled at him and scooted so he could roll over onto his belly. He yanked his shirt over his head and tossed it aside, leaving him entirely nude. Emma smiled to herself as he settled in, the muscles in his back flexing. Still, she controlled herself, determined to help him relax. She started with his calves, pressing firmly, kneading his flesh. Killian groaned loudly, clutching the pillow under his head. “Feel good?”

“That's perfect, sweetheart.”

Emma knelt between his legs, massaging, working her up his body. His little groans and sighs, she knew they weren't intentionally erotic, but did things to her all the same. Before she started on his lower back, she gave his ass a playful smack, earning her a low dangerous growl. “Don't start things you can't finish, princess.”

“Who says I can't,” she countered, straddling his thighs. She peeled off her borrowed shirt, smiling as his breathing hitched. “Now relax so I can finish.”

Killian closed his eyes, hoping to avoid temptation. Knowing she was naked just made it that much more difficult. His brief glimpse was seared into his eyelids, her blonde tresses resting over her breasts, pink nipples peeking out. Her sure hands skimmed over his back, lightly at first, then harder, slowly, slowly working out the knots and soreness. He moaned into the pillow, torn between relaxing into her touch and being aroused by it. Every little twitch of his body rubbed him against the soft satin, cock swelling. “Emma...Emma...Emma,” he whimpered, hips rocking into the mattress.

“Shhh,” she whispered, feeling her own arousal build. She really had just wanted to make him feel better, but she couldn't resist him. “Almost done.” She gently lowered his arms so she could massage his shoulders. “Hmm, so many knots.”

“Love...ugh, feels amazing.”

Emma bent down, pressing a kiss to his neck. “Yeah?”

“Aye, but I know what would feel even better.”

“What's that?” she asked, her breath hot in his ear. Her nipples grazed his back and she had to bite back a moan.

“Why don't you let me up and find out?”

She shivered, nuzzling his neck. She didn't let him up, instead she blatantly rubbed herself against his body, biting her lip as her nipples tightened. “I just want to make you feel better.”

“You did,” he assured her. He felt fantastic, touched by her desire to care for his aches, for _him_. “Now let me make love to my princess.”

Emma hummed in agreement, sliding off him, meeting him as he turned on his side. He captured her lips in a kiss, pulling her flush with his chest. Her hands pushed into his hair, nails scratching his scalp. It sent pleasant shivers down his spine, fueling his desire for her. Kisses got sloppy, needy, Killian's rough hands gliding over her skin. “Killian...”

“I know, love, I know.” She was so responsive for him, skin flushed pink, her hands exploring him just as eagerly. He lowered his head, licking a puckered nipple, then sucking it between his lips. She gasped and arched, one hand brushing his cock. She fumbled a little but grasped him, stroking him as he licked and sucked on her breasts. Her core was wet and aching, hungry for him. So she pushed him back onto his back and straddled his hips.

“Taking too long,” she whined, guiding him to her. She raised her hips, shivering as his hands slid up her thighs. She sank down, sighing in relief. “Oh yes.”

Killian groaned, drinking her in as she rode him slowly. She moved gracefully, hair wild from his hands, lips parted and swollen from his kisses. He stroked her thighs, hips, belly, breasts, everywhere he could reach, content to let her take her pleasure. She guided his hand to where they were joined and together they touched her, circling her clit, her breathing hitching. “Stunning,” he murmured, pushing his hips up, just a little. “So beautiful, darling.”

“So good, Killian.” She bit her lip, a moan caught in her throat. “So big inside me, fuck.”

Killian groaned, hearing her talk dirty drove him crazy. “Come for me, Emma,” he growled. “Let me feel you.” He flicked her clit faster, other hand on her hip, urging her to move faster. She began to tremble, shake, hand wildly reaching for his, gripping it tightly as she climaxed, waves of pleasure rippling through her. Killian pushed through it, not ready to follow her, wanting to stay inside her tight sheath for as long as possible.

Whimpers tumbled from her lips as he flipped them, slipping from her momentarily, then pushing back in forcefully. Emma keened, gripping his shoulders, lips pressing against whatever skin she could reach. “Don't stop,” she breathed. “Fuck, don't stop.”

Killian groaned, slowing his hard thrusts, intent on getting her off again. They kissed, a duel of tongues and lips and teeth, the passion flowing freely between them. Emma reached down, squeezing his ass, urging him on. She could feel another high building, Killian braced above her, abs flexing as he fucked her. Emma arched her back, hitching her leg up, taking him so deep he bottomed out. They both cursed, their mutual highs so, so close. Emma screamed, clawing at his back, coming again. Killian grunted, her walls gripping his cock. One, two more thrusts and he gasped her name, forehead falling to her shoulder. He rocked into her until he was spent, collapsing on top of her. Emma panted hard, but held him close, relishing his weight.

Killian regained his wits, rolling them onto their sides. He kissed her briefly, whispering how much he loved her. They held each other until their hearts slowed down, exchanging soft loving touches.

“I missed you today,” she said softly.

“I missed you too.” He pushed her hair back gently, fingertips tracing her features.

She hugged him close. “This is all I want. You're all I want.”

He rubbed her back, kissing her forehead. “You're all I want too, Emma.”

She tugged the coverlet over them, content in his arms. “Sleepy now.”

He chuckled. “Rest, love. I'm right here.” These days were finite, where they had to tiptoe around their feelings in public, hide how intimate they were. In a few short weeks these days would be over and they could finally be happy. Truly happy. Until then, he would do whatever he could to ease her mind. Take care of her as much as she would allow. He held on until her breathing evened out, then followed her into the oblivion of sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're curious about some of Emma's suitor's stay tuned!


	29. Chapter 29

Killian stretched his arms over his head, blinking against the sneaky sunshine. The soft wool of the blanket rubbed his chest, reminding him where they were. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, but the post coital bliss dragged him under, Emma's soft curves pressed against him. The ground was less forgiving however, Killian groaned as he rolled over, wondering where his princess had gone.

“Emma?”

“Right here.” He sat up; she was sitting cross legged a few feet away, his white linen shirt covering her nudity.

“I didn't mean to fall asleep on you, lass,” he mumbled, moving over to her and kissing her temple. They'd stolen away in the wee hours of the morning, before most of the castle was awake. A picnic breakfast in a beautiful sanctuary, hidden from prying eyes by her magic. Killian could sense how stifled she felt, forced to be kind and accessible to her suitors, so he'd suggested they go for a ride, just the two of them. A ride became breakfast and breakfast became lazy lovemaking, something they hadn't been able to engage in in the light of day for some time.

She laid her head on his shoulder. “It's okay. You've been busy.”

“Sometimes I get the feeling your father is trying to keep me from you,” he confided, arms looping around her waist.

“Or perhaps he's trying to get to know you,” she suggested. “Someone will need to take over for Liam when he's gone.”

“There are far more qualified men than I.”

She looked at him, askance. “I think you'd be a wonderful captain.”

“That's kind of you to say,” he said, flushing. Having his own ship wasn't really an ambition of his; he'd have been content to serve with his brother forever. Until Emma came along, that is. Now, he wanted to serve for a few more years, until they were ready to start their family.

Emma huffed. “You know I'd never just say that.” It was one of the things that made this whole charade with her suitors so frustrating. It took a lot to impress her and none of the princes had what it took. Most of them were nice enough, polite; under other circumstances she might even be friends with them. But none of them were her lieutenant.

His hands rested on her flat belly. “I know, love, I know. I guess I don't want to give anyone a reason to resent me. If your father passed over more senior officers, just for me, that wouldn't be fair. Even if it meant I had more time with you.”

She loved and hated his honor code. “Well, you're in winter quarters now, Lieutenant. You're mine.”

“And gladly so.” He kissed her cheek. “Ready to go back?”

She shook her head. “Nope.” She turned her head, lips on his. He melted into her, not arguing as she straddled his hips. Her legs wound around his middle and she angled her head to deepen the kiss. She paused only long enough to peel the borrowed shirt from her body. “Make love to me, Killian,” she whispered, mouth hot on his neck. He could deny her nothing, even though they would surely be missed soon. Slowly, he stroked and kissed every inch of skin he could reach, until she was pleading, chanting his name. And when he stretched her out on the blanket, hands above her head, and slid into her soft willing body, he couldn't be bothered to give a damn about anything else except bringing his princess pleasure.

It was well after lunch before they left, Emma feeling a twinge of soreness as she mounted her horse. It was very welcome, a reminder she was adored and cherished. She wouldn't even let Killian clean her up; she wanted his seed sliding down her thighs. Almost two weeks of this song and dance and she was ready to scream. It felt like she was in a gilded cage, always trying to keep her real feelings hidden, unable to come and go as she pleased. Forced to sneak her lover into her room, mask her affection for him in public. It was exhausting. When Killian suggested they go riding together, she jumped at the chance. Fortunately, she knew the terrain around the castle well, having explored it as a child. She knew the perfect place where they could be utterly alone.

They rode side by side until the castle came into view, then Emma pulled ahead. If asked, she'd just say she'd wanted to go riding and Killian had gallantly offered to accompany her. There was no harm in that.

“There you are, highness!” one of the grooms called as she cantered up. “Their Majesties have requested your presence as soon as possible.”

“What's going on?”

The boy shrugged. “I don't know, milady,” he said, taking the bridle of her horse. “I was just told to tell you to make haste.”

“Thank you, Benjamin,” she said, dismounting. Killian was right behind her, his face worried. “Come with me.”

“Em...Highness,” Killian said, correcting himself. He couldn't use her name in public, it wasn't seemly. He was so accustomed to _not_ using her title, sometimes he forgot. “Are you sure that's a good idea?”

Emma rolled her eyes. She was so tired of needing to pretend that Killian was less to her than he was. He was going to be her husband, for gods' sake. The father of her children. “Humor me, Lieutenant.”

He nodded, following her into the castle. Once they were out of sight, she squeezed his hand, silently letting him know that whatever was going on she _wanted_ him with her, suitors be damned. They found her parents in the Council chamber; Liam was there too. Liam and a gentleman she didn't know. But he was wearing the insignia of the Southern Isles.

“Emma, Killian,” Snow said, looking up from what appeared to be a letter. “There you are.”

Emma looked around to make sure they were alone. “We went for a ride early. What's going on?”

David guided their visitor to her. “Emma, this is Lord Sigmund. He's ambassador to the Southern Isles.”

Emma curtsied respectfully. She knew he was coming, but she'd held out some hope that he'd simply pass them by and go home. There wasn't any great knowledge she could impart about Hans' final minutes; she'd made peace with her actions. “My lord. It's a shame you are visiting under such tragic circumstances.”

Sigmund nodded. He was medium height, brown hair graying at the temples. He looked like a man who had been vigorous in youth, a man gone slightly to seed. He didn't appear threatening; his brown eyes were kind but curious. She could tell he was sizing her up, probably wondering how someone like her could have gotten the better of his prince. “Your Highness, I, too, regret the circumstances of my visit. I must confess that I've wished to see your land for some time; sadly my duties to the King my master have prevented it.”

“My lord, may I present Lt. Killian Jones?”

Sigmund bowed slightly in Killian's direction. “The Queen of Arendelle tells me that congratulations are in order.”

David colored, but said nothing after Snow placed her hand on his arm. Emma smiled. “That is very kind of you, sir. Although, the official announcement is some weeks away yet.”

“Your secret is safe with me, Your Highness.”

“Thank you. Now what can I do for you? Surely Queen Elsa told you what happened to poor Hans.” Hans was a terrible person. While she was sorry he was dead, she didn't intend to sugarcoat what happened.

“She did. I can not express the horror and chagrin the royal family feels at being represented in such a way. Princes Hans has always been...shall we say...a handful? But the King assures me he had no idea what evil lurked in his son's mind. With so large a family and many duties, the King has not been able to spend as much time with his children as he would wish.”

“So he didn't know his son hated magic?”

Sigmund blinked. “If he had, I doubt he would have sent the Prince to Arendelle.”

“But the King couldn't have known. No one knew about Elsa's powers aside from her parents, gods rest them. And myself. We've known each other since we were children; she is my closest friend.”

“It is admirable for you to be with her at such a time, Highness.”

Killian cleared his throat. “All due respect, Ambassador, but magic wasn't the real reason for Prince Hans's deplorable behavior. He wanted to steal Queen Elsa's crown and kingdom!”

Sigmund frowned. “I understand it may have seemed that way...” he began, but it was Liam who cut him off.

“No, sir, my brother is correct. I was there, in the palace, as the princess and my brother searched for Elsa. He subtly undermined her authority, using her distress as an excuse. He kidnapped an anointed queen, imprisoned her, imprisoned _me_ , and tried to kill her.”

“And you,” Killian added. “He stabbed you and left you to die.”

Sigmund blanched. If Elsa told him all of this, why was he surprised? Did he think Elsa _lied_ to him? Emma pressed on. “All of this was before his escape,” she said. “Elsa wanted to give him justice, to have him tried fairly. But he escaped and attacked people I love. I did what I had to do, though I took no pleasure in it.”

Killian slipped his hand into hers, squeezing gently. “I'm not sure what you hoped to accomplish with this interview, my lord. I was there that day in the woods. Hans would have gladly killed us all, given the chance. For his family's sake, I am sorry for it. But as Emma saved my life and her own, I don't believe she did anything wrong.”

Liam came to stand by them, his hand on his brother's shoulder. “Hans left me for dead, bleeding in the snow. Princess Emma is the reason I am still alive. She saved me with her magic and I will be proud to call her my sister one day soon, milord.”

Sigmund nodded slowly. “In truth, I am here on behalf of the Queen. She is very distressed.”

Snow came forward. “Of course she is. I can't imagine what she's going through.”

“It's been a...shock, I think, Majesty. We had no idea Prince Hans was so...” _We,_ Emma thought curiously. That was an odd phase. And Sigmund made it clear he was here for the Queen. Perhaps he was fond of her? Her friend? Loved her from a far?

“Power hungry?” Killian said, interrupting Emma's thoughts.

Sigmund frowned. “Unstable. From what Princess Anna has told me, the poor Prince was quite...deranged when he found you in the forest.”

“That's one word for it,” Killian muttered. David glared at him, but he didn't care if he wasn't being diplomatic enough. Hans made his choices and paid for him. Killian had trouble feeling sorry for a prince who merely wanted power, a man who was willing to kill anyone who got in his way. A man who did something truly despicable, manipulating poor naive Anna to believe that he loved her. Of all of Hans's crimes that was the one Killian had the most baffled. Love was everything to him, love for family, love for his princess. He couldn't fathom using that for evil. Killian loved Anna like a sister and was indignant on her behalf.

Snow motioned everyone to the Council table. “Is there anything we can do for the Queen?” she asked.

“That is very kind of you, Majesty, but I'm afraid she is simply looking for answers. She can not believe this is the son she raised. As the youngest, she doted on him; he could do no wrong her eyes. She was the one who encouraged the King to send Prince Hans to Arendelle. She believed he was ready to represent the Southern Isles' interests abroad. I think she hoped to use the trip to convince His Majesty that Hans was ready for marriage to some noble house or princess. She never dreamed anything like this could happen.”

Liam frowned, drumming his fingers on the table. “His mind got poisoned somehow,” he said. “Not only with ambition. It was fear. The things he called Elsa...it wasn't just expediency, Ambassador. He hated her, feared her. He tried to turn her people against her. And that I can't forgive.”

“There's no excuse for the Prince's behavior. However, it's possible that what you perceived as hate was merely fear. The Queen did trigger an seemingly eternal winter in her realm, Captain. I know she is your intended and you are inclined to see the best in her...”

“She was terrified!” Liam snarled angrily. “Your prince goaded Princess Anna into marrying him after knowing her for a few hours. He would have done away with Elsa, magic or no, given the chance.”

Emma nodded in agreement. “This began before Elsa's flight, Ambassador. I agree with Liam. Perhaps he left the Southern Isles in good faith but he used Elsa's turmoil to expedite his scheme to steal her kingdom.”

“People fear what they do not understand,” the ambassador began.

Emma waved her hand, conjuring glass vase filled with flowers in the center of the Council table. “Like this, Ambassador?”

“Emma!” David cried.

“I'm not hiding who I am, Papa. Not anymore. Magic isn't something to be feared and neither am I.”

“Blue has always warned you to be _judicious_ with your power, Emma,” David said, trying to sound more reasonable. “It shouldn't be used frivolously.”

“I'm not using it frivolously. The people have lived in fear of magic since Regina's reign of terror. How can I change their minds if I hide who I really am? I was given this power for a reason. The True Love between you and Mama _gave_ me this power. Doesn't that prove that magic is inherently _good?_ ”

Sigmund watched the exchange, his face a mixture of curiosity and wariness. Killian sat stiffly next to Emma, proud of he for standing up for herself, but ready to jump in if she needed him. Instead, he was surprised when Liam spoke.

“Majesty, when we were boys, our mother was very ill. Our father tried to use magic to save her. Whether the elixir was fake or bad, I don't know but she died. Father blamed the magic and gave into the bottle. Killian and I were on our own.” He nodded at Killian as Snow sniffed quietly. Liam cleared his throat. “I, too, blamed magic. I hated it. However, when the princess revealed her powers, I had little choice but to allow her to try and she saved us from what surely would have been a dangerous encounter with pirates. It made me question everything I thought I knew. After Elsa confided her secret, I realized how wrong I had been. Both Emma and Elsa have good kind hearts and they could never use their powers for ill. Not on purpose. Your daughter saved my life, after the traitor Ian tried to take away her powers. She's one of the bravest people I have the pleasure to know. I would humbly suggest that you give her the chance to prove herself.”

Emma wanted to hug her brother in law. She had a vague awareness of how his views on magic had changed, but he'd never spelled it out quite like this. Elsa was very lucky to have someone who loved her for who she was, as was Emma herself. She looked at Killian and he was smiling encouragingly. Emma fought her need to kiss him, settling for holding his hand.

“Ambassador, Hans's motives—whatever they were—are not unique to him. People from all walks of life are ambitious,” Emma said clearly. “People still fear magic. I hope that our kingdoms can find some common cause in this and do our utmost to ensure that nothing like this can happen again.”

Sigmund looked at her with new respect. “I agree, Your Highness. I will convey your message and condolences to the King and Queen. I'm sure it will comfort them. And if they wish it, I would be honored to return to your realm as the Southern Isles' official ambassador.”

“We would be honored to have you,” Snow said, her eyes still a little watery but serene. “Captain Jones will ensure your ship is reprovisioned with anything you need before you depart.”

“Thank you, Majesty.” The man knew he was dismissed and got up, bowing to David, Snow and Emma before exiting the room.

“With your permission, Majesty, I will go see to the Ambassador's ship,” Liam said, standing up.

“Just a moment, Captain,” Snow said, also standing. Killian and Emma stood too, wondering what her mother was about. Snow slid the chair out of the way and said something very quietly to the elder Jones. His features softened and he bent, enveloping the Queen's small frame in his arms. Snow hugged him back; her heart bled for the two orphaned boys. Killian was quite surprised when she turned to him next; he had to blink back tears as they hugged. Queen Snow would be his mother in law and that prospect no longer worried him. This woman had bestowed her kind nurturing nature on her daughter, and he thanked the gods for it. “If you ever want to talk, please don't hesitate.”

“I promise, Your Majesty.”

“After you're married, you may call me Snow,” she whispered back.

Silently, he nodded. Snow slipped past him and gripped her oldest child's shoulders. “I am so proud of you, Emma. You handled that like a queen should.”

Emma breathed deeply, almost overwhelmed by her mother's praise. “Really?”

Snow smiled. “Perhaps we should have you interview all the ambassadors from now on.”

Emma laughed nervously. She wasn't ready to be Queen yet. “I think I'll leave that duty in your capable hands, Mama. For now.”

“Well, how would you like to see some of the plans for the ball instead?”

Emma felt closer to her mother than she had in years. It meant so much to her, seeing her mother take Killian in as family. Liam too. No doubt she felt compassion for two motherless boys, even if they were grown now. Her mother was just like that. She wished she'd appreciated that sooner. Perhaps now was the time to try and fix that. “I'd like that.”

Snow grinned and slipped her arm through Emma's. “We'll see you at dinner,” she said to her husband. “Captain Jones, Killian, you must join us. A quiet family dinner. Isn't that right, Charming?”

David realized he was outnumbered. “Of course, Snow.”

The men watched the ladies leave, with Liam quickly following in their wake. That left Killian alone with David, who appeared both resigned and aggrieved. Killian took a deep breath, determined to be the bigger person and make the first move toward thawing their relationship. For Emma's sake. “Your Majesty...”

“I challenged you,” David said, cutting him off. “Do you remember, Jones?”

“Aye, I remember. Emma was quite irate when I told her.”

“Afraid I'd hurt you?”

“She doesn't want us fighting. But I told her I would do whatever it takes to win your approval, Majesty.”

David looked impressed. “Any plans this afternoon?”

Killian bowed. “I am at Your Majesty's disposal.”

“Practice yard. Fifteen minutes.”

Killian had to run back to his room to fetch his sword, but he arrived at the appointed time. The King was already there, stripped down to his linen shirt. He swung his broadsword through the air, the blade whistling. A ploy to intimidate him? Killian shook his head, hand flicking open the buttons of his uniform jacket. He tossed it aside before the King even acknowledged he was there. Nodding curtly, David moved the center of the enclosure.

Killian shucked his vest too, then unsheathed his sword. “Your Majesty.”

“First one to three hits wins. As much as I might enjoy it, my daughter would probably like us to avoid bloodshed.”

“These swords aren't made for fencing, Majesty.”

“No, but Emma's praised your skills with a sword. I'm sure you'll think of something.”

Killian had no choice but to nod in agreement. He and Emma sparred many times; he knew all of her moves by heart, just as she knew his. The King had taught Emma, so Killian knew better than to underestimate him. The King may be older now, but he was widely respected as the greatest swordsman in the land. Resigned to do his best, Killian took position and waited, eyeing the King warily. His instincts told him to make the first move, but he did not want to strike until attacked. Upset father or not, David was the King.

David's attack was unexpected, slashing up from the bottom. Killian parried it, his eyes narrowing in concentration. Now that the ice—so to speak—had been broken, instinct took over. He'd been in countless swordfights; he'd been training for them since he was twelve. Liam had taught him the basics, but it became obvious that Killian had real skill, so his brother had found him a sword master. By the time he transferred to the _Hornet_ , he was arguably the best in the Navy.

All of that was tested as he and the King moved in and sprung apart, swords clashing in showers of sparks. The King could still fight, his great broadsword moving in graceful arcs...right toward Killian's head. Killian would dodge and parry, give ground before attacking in kind. He didn't _think_ the King was really trying to hurt him, but he didn't intend to find out. He spun and thrust forward, the flat of his sword tapping the King on the shoulder.

“One,” he panted, stepping back.

David scowled, pausing to regroup. His opponent was good, there was no denying that. He wiped his sleeve across his brow, then raised his sword again. Finally, the boy felt comfortable enough to attack and David found himself smiling. If this boy wanted to spend his life with his precious daughter, then he was going to have to earn David's respect. Simply showing up went a long way. Still, David was competitive enough to want to win.

The fight grew more intense as they went, slashes, thrusts, parries, those damnable spins the lieutenant was fond of. They paused, tied at two hits a piece. Killian's linen shirt was torn, slashed open by David; both of them were covered in sweat. “Next one wins,” David said, breathing hard. He wasn't as young as he used to be and he could feel it now. His muscles burned from exertion; he needed to practice more.

Killian nodded, wiping his hand on his trousers. He was soaked, his clothes torn and dirty. He would need a bath before dinner. And he could only imagine Emma's reaction to this impromptu duel. He took position and waited for the King to attack him. The older man obliged, swinging the sword with two hands. Killian had to put all his weight behind the parry, more sparks shooting between them. David spun his wrist, trying to disarm him but Killian kicked out with his foot, sweeping the King's legs out from under him. David went down, grunting in pain as he hit the ground ass first, Killian's sword pointed at his throat. “Three.”

David scowled but scrambled up, chest heaving. “Don't think...don't think this means I'm giving my consent yet,” he panted. He peeled off the damp shirt and tossed it angrily aside. He hadn't lost a swordfight in ages. “You've been sparring with Emma.”

“Aye,” Killian answered, sheathing his sword and peeling off his own shirt. “A fair few times.”

David laughed dryly. “Do you let her win?”

“No. However, she bests me more often than not.”

“Good for her.”

“Emma is more than capable of looking after herself.”

“That doesn't bother you?”

“Why should it?”

For the first time, David saw a bit of what Emma saw in this boy. David felt the same way about Snow; she'd been a bandit when they met, very resourceful in her own right. It just drew him to her. He supposed he should be happy Emma found someone like that. He wanted to be happy for Emma, he did. He just hadn't expected to lose her this soon. He'd dreaded her courtship and marriage for years but he'd always expected to see it happen with his own eyes, not for her to be swept off her feet by some strange boy when she was far from home. He felt like something precious had been stolen from him and he hated that feeling. Now he was taking it out on his daughter's love. Probably unfair of him, but he had to be sure she was loved. Loved as truly and deeply as David loved Snow. And until he was sure, the war of wills between he and the boy had to continue.

“I'll see you at dinner, Lieutenant.”

Killian watched the King leave, wondering what he was thinking. He didn't seem angry, just...sad? Killian couldn't fathom why. Perhaps it was some mysterious connection between fathers and daughters. It they were lucky, Killian might understand one day. A daughter is his dark hair and Emma's smile? He wanted that. Emma had intimated that she wanted more than one child, which was more than fine with Killian. He'd gladly give her as many as she wanted. He vowed to be a better father than his own had been, no matter what.

The days were growing shorter now; it was getting dark as he headed into the castle. He moved in the direction of his room, requesting a tub and hot water be brought there. It was a pity Emma couldn't join him. He'd have to find a way to make it up to her later.

* * *

Liam propped his feet up on his desk, stretching his arms over his head. He wanted to write to Elsa, tell her all about the ambassador's interview with Emma. He still wasn't sure how helpful their intelligence would be to the poor Queen of the Southern Isles, but Liam did feel bad for her. Losing her son in a far away land had to be difficult. What Liam couldn't get over was how kind Queen Snow was. He liked her from the beginning but he'd never expected her to embrace him as a mother would. He hadn't told his story for sympathy; he wanted to support Emma, believing her cause to be the right one. It meant a great deal to him that Snow actually seemed to care. Killian would have a family here, once Liam was gone.

He still didn't feel totally at ease with leaving his brother, but what choice did he have? His place was at Elsa's side, as her consort. He missed her so much, the ache for her ever present in his chest. He'd gotten so little time with her before they had to part...as much as he knew he had to stay for Killian's sake, he wanted Elsa. He wanted to trace her soft curves with calloused hands, mark her with his lips, his seed. He wanted to feel her around him, see her face as she rode him, the exquisite way she tensed and shook as she fell apart for him. Then he wanted her to touch him, those dainty curious fingers mapping out his body, rousing him again so they could go another round. They'd hardly scratched the surface, there were so many things he wanted to do to her and she to him.

Liam could drive himself insane with his need for her if he wasn't careful.

Shaking his head, he found paper, quill and ink, deciding that writing was better than moping. He scribbled a few lines, interrupted by a tapping on one of the windows. Hope surged in his chest and he opened the porthole to allow the bird to fly in. _It had a letter._

How did Elsa know he was thinking of her? Carefully, Liam untied the scroll and the bird flew off. Kicking off his heavy boots, he sat on his bunk to read.

_Dearest Liam,_

_I am so glad to hear of your safe arrival in Misthaven! I tried not to worry too much, but I must admit it is a relief to know you are safe. I received letters from you and Emma within hours of each other, which was quite a treat. Anna misses all of you and wishes to convey her greetings. She hopes we can all be together soon._

_It will surely happen sooner than she thinks. I haven't told her yet, but I have ordered a ship prepped. After reading about Emma's predicament, I can not, in good conscience, let her go through this alone. And I miss you, my dearest Liam, more than I can say. Just today I woke up with another vivid dream of us together, using the leather chair in my bedroom in a very creative way. At least it seemed creative to me. As you have more experience, I'll allow you to judge._

_I fear needing you this much is slowly driving me mad._

Liam chuckled at that; they were in sync, even miles apart. Then her words truly began to sink in. Elsa was coming to Misthaven. _Elsa was coming to Misthaven_. The bloody Queen of Arendelle was getting on a ship and sailing to Misthaven. For him. For her soon to be sister in law and dearest friend. He was shocked. He was unbelievably happy. He was worried for her, since he knew how she felt about the ocean. He was a little upset he'd been robbed of the chance to take her on her first voyage outside her realm.

Still... _she was coming to him_.

His loneliness without her would be gone. She would be here. In his arms. In his bed. _Their_ bed. Since they were formally betrothed, they could spend their nights together if they wished, especially so far from home. He'd planned on sleeping on the _Jewel_ until it was too cold, but now, he could ask Queen Snow if it would be possible to make a room for Elsa and himself. And Anna as well. Was Kristoff tagging along? If Anna was there, Kristoff couldn't be far behind. He hoped they were happy.

Liam checked the date on his letter, calculating how long it would be until she arrived. The letter was over four days old; with a fair wind they would be almost halfway to Misthaven by now. In little more than a week, Elsa would be here. It was a miracle.

He shucked his jacket and stretched out on his bunk. He was very intrigued by this dream she'd had; he hoped she'd written out her fantasy. As he read, Liam could tell she was more at ease with her body and its needs; she hadn't hesitated to describe how she touched herself after waking up unsatisfied. He adored her for giving him this intimacy, something he'd never had with any lover before her. It also made him so hard he felt like he was going to burst.

He tossed the letter aside and loosened his pants. His cock sprang into his hand; he groaned. Liam closed his eyes and tried to imagine Elsa there with him. No, he was back at the palace, in their room, devouring her as she lay sprawled in the window seat. Her hands pressed to the glass, candles flickering across her skin. As high as they were, they probably wouldn't be seen, but the possibility added to the thrill.

Liam licked his palm and took himself in hand again, stroking as he imagined her writhing under him. He loved tasting her, her sweetness burst on his tongue, making him want more. Greedy for every drop of her pleasure, he tongues her over and over, not letting her come, mercilessly keeping her on the edge. Elsa fists the cushion under her head, heels digging into his back, the pressure almost too much for her. “Liam,” she pants. “Liam, _please_.”

“Love when you beg, Majesty,” he says darkly. He kisses her clit one last time, then straightens, dragging the chair over to them. He flops down in it and beckons her. Elsa's legs are shaking as she tries to stand, but she gladly heeds his bent finger. He turns her around, so she is facing the window and she moans. “Watch us in the window, lass. Watch yourself come.”

Elsa's breathing hitches as he guides her onto him, the faint sound morphing into a low scream as her orgasm grips her. Liam bucked into his fist, imagining her fluttering around him, even on that first thrust. He fucks her through it, gripping her hips and helping her ride him. Elsa grips the arms of the chair, hoping to keep herself steady through Liam's rough handling. She loved it, relished it, feeling utterly free. She leans forward, changing the angle and they both moan. Liam struggled to hold on, not ready to come yet, needing the fantasy to play out. Even now, Elsa's pleasure was more important than his. She rides him, bounces in his lap, her white hair over her shoulder. Liam rubs her back, mumbles encouragement, willing himself to hold on until she'd peaked again.

“Come for me, Elsa,” he grunts. “Need it again, love.”

Elsa mewls, following the demands of her body, riding him so hard her thighs burn. But he's hitting her sweet spot, over and over and over, then she's coming, clamping on his thick cock, so tight that Liam sees stars. The real Liam came with a satisfying jerk, his seed staining his sweaty shirt.

“Bloody hell,” he groaned, relaxing into the bunk. It wasn't quite enough but he felt better, knowing that his queen would be with him soon. Perhaps they could act out some of their fantasies. In the meantime, he needed to change and let Emma and Killian know that Elsa was on her way.

* * *

Killian seethed quietly, marching down the corridor to his room. Dinner had started well enough; Liam showed up to give them the happy news that Elsa and Anna were on their way to Misthaven. Emma was moved by her friends' dedication and bravery. After loosing their parents as they did, it was no small feat for them to come sailing all the way to Misthaven. Snow immediately went into planning mode, resolving to have rooms prepped and aired first thing in the morning.

King David was even civil to him, which was a first. Killian hoped he'd earned a bit of respect from the older man after their duel. However, the good cheer evaporated the moment they left the family quarters. Emma wished to take a walk in the garden but Prince Andrew, looking harassed and a bit scared, asked if he could accompany her. Realizing she couldn't show favoritism (gods knew who was watching), Emma reluctantly bid Killian a good night, telling him with her eyes that she was see him soon.

He knew it was silly, that he was being selfish, but that didn't help the hurt in his heart. Gods, he hated this stupid game.

Worse was Captain Elling, accosting _him_ on his way upstairs. The man's disgusting pride and arrogance made Killian ill.

“The princess enjoys your company,” Elling said, stating the obvious.

“As I enjoy hers. She and I have gotten to know each other quite well.”

“Because you were her bodyguard.”

“Aye, but I like to think we are friends now.”

“But you wish to be more than her friend, don't you, Lieutenant?”

Killian fought to keep his face neutral, lest he give the nosy bastard more reasons to suspect them. It was close. “The princess is an extraordinary, lady, Captain,” he said carefully. “She would make any man very happy.”

“Were you with her this morning?”

Killian narrowed his eyes. “I fail to see how that's your business.”

“Listen carefully, Jones,” Elling said, any show of civility forgotten. “I am determined to win her for Prince Andrew. I've been watching you together and it's clear she favors you. If I'm honest, I could see it back in Arendelle. She'd besotted with you, a mere lieutenant. It cheapens her royal estate and Andrew deserves better.”

“What reward were you promised?” Killian snapped. “Surely your master promised you a fortune if you're willing to sneak around behind your prince's back. If he's so wonderful, the princess would be a fool not to choose him.” It nearly choked him, getting those words out. The idea of Emma with someone else made him sick. And to see this ponce treat her like a prize made him want to punch his smug handsome face. The nerve!

“Clearly you don't know the prince. I had to cajole him for over an hour to get him to waylay her on her evening stroll. He's much more interested in his books than in ladies.”

“Sounds like a truly awful problem. Now if you'll excuse me, it's been a long day.” He started to move but Elling grabbed his arm.

“I will find something,” he said in a low voice. “Some way to discredit you in her eyes. Mark my words, Jones.”

“There's nothing to find. Now get out of my way before I have to make a mess on the Queen's clean floors.”

Killian shoved past Elling and resumed his walk to his room. He prayed Emma arrived soon; he would feel better once she was in his arms. The worst Elling could discover was that they were already lovers. Emma already knew all about his past and loved him anyway. Bloody hell, the _Queen_ embraced him like a son. There wasn't anything Elling could truly do to them. Even if he did discover their secret, Killian was almost certain the Queen _knew_ and _encouraged_ them. The King would likely be furious if he found out, but they could weather that storm.

No, it was the way Elling treated Emma like an object that truly infuriated him. She was a grown woman, with a mind of her own. She knew what she wanted, who she was and who she loved. She deserved better than to have a gaggle of princes fighting over her. What was the King _thinking?_

Angry, Killian tossed his sword aside and marched into his bedroom. He stripped off his clothes, leaving the linen shirt. He'd cleaned the spiraling passage a few days ago; they could travel it barefoot now. He opened the door and padded up, a candle in his hand.

Emma locked the door behind her, casting her charms and rolling her eyes heavenward. She had just spent a painful hour in the company of a boy who clearly wanted to be elsewhere. Despite being so close in age to Killian, Andrew really did seem like a boy in comparison. He was studious; every time she saw him, he had his nose in a book. Or he was watching Captain Elling, which Emma thought was very peculiar. He only spoke to Emma when absolutely necessary, often prodded by the aforementioned Elling. She couldn't fathom why his parents believed his coming here was a good idea. He didn't seem interested in _her_ in the slightest.

Which, admittedly, was a relief. She didn't have to pretend to be honored by his “flirting” or any other nonsense. Still, it was annoying that he deprived her of time with Killian. She'd missed him that afternoon, despite enjoying time with her mother.

She started loosening her gown as she moved toward the bedroom, shivering as she recalled Killian stripping it from her just that morning. Her courses would be very soon; her need for him seemed to increase as her time approached. They would need to find a way to indulge in her favorite treatment, perhaps share a bath or two. In an odd way, she almost looked forward to it, since Killian still wanted her as much as he ever did.

Leaving the gown for the maids to tend in the morning, Emma sat at her vanity and brushed her hair. She was still at it when the secret door opened and Killian stepped through, looking thunderous. “What's wrong?”

He marched up to her, laid the candle aside and claimed her mouth in a fierce needy kiss. The urgency with which he claimed her made her melt into him, mewling. She gripped his forearms tightly, confused but not enough to make him stop. He plundered her mouth, tongue stroking hers sinfully. Desire pooled low in her belly, turned on by his obvious need for her body.

Encouraged by her, Killian tugged at her shift, urging it up her legs. It took some maneuvering but he got it over her hips then over her head. She was blissfully naked underneath it and he lifted her up to sit on the vanity. She still didn't know what had come over him, but her protest died on her lips as he peeled off the white linen. His nakedness, his toned hard body and equally hard erection rendered her speechless.

Killian pressed her knees apart and fused his mouth to hers once more. His touch was rough on her skin, fondling her breasts, pinching her nipples. Emma moaned into his mouth, body on fire. She _liked_ it, desperate for more. His cock rutted against her wet flesh, rubbing her clit. “Killian,” she panted, cupping his cheeks. “What...oh gods...”

“Later,” he muttered, lips attacking her throat. “Need you.”

She threaded her fingers into his hair, tugging roughly. “Right here,” she said. “Fuck, I'm right here.”

“Wanker,” he hissed, pressing her knees even wider apart. “You're _mine_.”

She gathered he wasn't talking about her. But she most assuredly was his. Heart, body and soul. She couldn't have given herself to him otherwise. She kissed him again, matching his need. Whatever was going on with him could wait. Emma was panting when he released her, kissing his way down her body, leaving a trail of sharp possessive lovebites in his wake. He didn't stop, moving lower, lower, lower until his mouth was hot on her core. She'd never seen him this desperate for her, this intent on claiming her. She was willing—gods, she was so willing, it was ridiculous—but deep down she knew something had driven him to this. But she could hardly think, let alone form coherent words, while his mouth did those wicked things to her. He was relentless, making her come quickly, her back bowing as she cried out. Thank the gods she'd done the silencing spell when she locked her door or the entire castle would know what he was doing to her.

There was no respite, his fingers coming into play now, working her up again. She grabbed for him wildly, fingers latching onto his hair, her own head thrashing against the mirror. She could only imagine what they looked like, her naked and spread on her ornate vanity, Killian's dark head between her thighs. The view was very good from where she sat, watching his fingers slide in and out of her channel, coated in her arousal.

“Killian,” she bit out, bucking up into his touch. “Fuck, I need...I _need_...”

“Aye, I know what you need, princess.” His accent was thicker, richer, dripping sex and she moaned, a delicious shiver raced up her spine. He lowered her head and sucked greedily on her swollen clit and she screamed again, coming apart at the seams, hips bucking up off the vanity. He lapped at her, drinking down every drop.

His fingers slipped from her and she whined in complaint. But Killian merely grinned wickedly, offering his fingers for her to suck. She did so, tongue swirling around each digit, tasting her own tang on his skin. Killian groaned, watching her, his cock red and throbbing. He leaned over her until their sensitive flesh touched; he could feel her getting wet again. “That's it, princess. Such a wanton thing, you are.”

“Yours,” she whispered, wrapping her hand around him, trying to guide him to her. She ached for him, wanted to give him her body, only him. “Only yours.”

He teased her, the very tip of his cock penetrating her. “Gods, I need you so much.”

“Take me. Gods, please. Fill me up, _make_ me yours.”

Killian crashed his mouth to her, kissing her hungrily before turning her over. He bent her legs under her, thanking every god he could think of that her vanity was almost obscenely large. Surely anyone who knew what they were _doing_ on the vanity would think it obscene, but he couldn't resist her arse on display like this. Emma stretched out over the top of the flat surface, flushed and gorgeous as he thrust into her from behind.

“I'm the only one who gets this,” he muttered, taking her with hard firm strokes. “My princess.”

“Yes, yes!” she cried, fingers scrabbling for purchase on the smooth wood. She caught a glimpse of them in her mirror and she thought she might combust on the spot. The penetration was deep, so deep he bottomed out, every thrust taking her apart and putting her back together. He felt so good, staking his claim on her, hands gripping her hips. She relaxed and let him, never wanting this moment to end.

Deep down, he thought he was being a little to rough with her, but Emma never complained. She let him use her body, somehow understanding what he needed. Later, he'd make love to her slowly, tenderly, worship her. This was carnal desire, the need to claim his mate, primitive and desperate. Emma could feel him trembling, his fingers digging into her skin. She snaked a hand under her, between her legs and flicked her clit. She tensed almost instantly, the deep penetration finally finding the perfect spot. Her climax ripped through her, knuckles white on the edge of the vanity, a silent cry on her lips. Killian grunted, rutting into her once, twice, threes times before succumbing, her name on his lips, seed bathing her womb.

Killian sagged, bending over her back, holding her shaking form. Now that his anger and frustration was spent, he felt bad about his abrupt seduction. He kissed the back of her neck tenderly, praying she could forgive him. “I'm sorry, love. I am so sorry.”

Emma had to shake her head, wondering what on earth he was apologizing for. Mind blowing sex? Because that was a bit insulting. She may not know why he'd come to her as he did, but she'd enjoyed every moment. If she hadn't, she would have stopped him; she had magic, for gods' sake.

She was about to argue when he pulled away, intent on helping her up Suddenly it was like she was made of glass. He found a washcloth and gently cleaned her, even as his seed dripped from her core. Every time she tried to talk he shook his head, offering her some water from the pitcher then carrying her to their bed. When he settled, he looked ashamed and Emma had enough.

“Killian, what is going on?”

“I shouldn't have used you like that,” he said softly. He looked at her hips. “I hurt you.”

Emma covered her hips with the blanket, then forced him to look at her. “No, you didn't. You could never hurt me, Killian. I enjoyed that. Everything you did, everything _we_ did. Don't apologize for making me happy.”

“How can I make you happy?”

She frowned, thoroughly confused. “You just do. You understand me. And I understand you. Hey, look at me,” she said, grabbing his shoulder and turning him to face her. “I love you, Killian. I don't know what's going on but I want to. We made a promise to always be honest, remember?”

Killian reached up to touch her face, smiling wanly when her lips brushed his palm. “That ponce...Captain Elling found me, after you left with Andrew.”

Emma scowled. She was really beginning to dislike that man. “He said something to you, didn't he?”

“He vowed to find something to turn you against me. He knows we're...close, love. That you favor me.” He laughed bitterly. “Even said it lowered your royal estate, like that was the most important thing in the world. He talked about _winning_ you for Andrew and it just...made me sick. Sick and angry and I took it out on you.”

“Oh Killian.” She cupped his cheeks, tenderly kissing his lips. “No, you didn't. You might have been a little rough and wilder than usual but I definitely wasn't complaining. I meant what I said. I'm yours, I'll always be yours. Nothing is going to change that.”

“What if he finds out about us?”

“So what if he does? It might actually be a relief. I hate hiding.”

“But your father...”

“We've done nothing wrong,” she said firmly. “We're engaged. We're going to get married. I want to spend my life with you, have your children. If Papa has a problem with that, he can come through me.”

Killian sighed heavily, pulling her into his arms, her head resting on his chest. “We fought today. Your father and I.”

Emma tensed. “With words or swords?”

“Mostly swords. He reminded me of his challenge, right after you left with the Queen.”

“That's why you smelled so nice at dinner.” She couldn't help but smile; he smelled great now as well, sea salt and musk and sex.

He chuckled. “Noticed, did you? I'm only sorry I didn't have my favorite bath companion.”

She stretched out, tangling their legs. “We should do that soon. I miss bathing with you.”

“Minx.”

She ran her fingers over the trail of hair down his belly. “I'm not giving you up, Killian. No matter what Elling thinks he knows. Frankly, he's fighting a losing battle; Andrew doesn't seem the least bit interesting in women.”

“He said as much. I think he's trying to procure advancement for himself. Since he's looking out for himself, he must believe that I'm doing the same. Using you to advance my career.”

“You would never do that!” Emma said hotly.

Killian kissed the crown of her head, honored by her belief in their love. He loved Emma for herself, not her crown. She could be a simple bar wench and he would love her just as fiercely. “I appreciate that, sweetheart. I just wonder what we should do now.”

“No one knows about us, aside from family.”

“The crew of the _Jewel_ must have suspected. We slept in the same quarters.”

“I don't think they'd talk, do you?”

He thought about the way the crew cheered her when they arrived home. “They're loyal. You earned their trust, I think.”

That warmed her. “Then nothing needs to change. No one knows about the passage, except for Mama. We might try spending a little less time together, at least until Elsa gets here. She and Liam can 'chaperone' us or something.”

Killian chuckled. “I doubt we'll see much of them,” he mused. “It's been almost a month since they've seen each other. And Elsa doesn't arrive for at least another week. If they miss each other as much as I think, wild horses couldn't pry them apart.”

Emma nodded. “But at least they'll be together. I've felt so guilty being here with you while they're separated. They deserve to be happy.”

“Aye. Liam's a changed man. For the better. He loves Elsa like I love you.” It was all consuming, his love for Emma. Like she was the only thing he needed.

“I'm so happy she's coming,” Emma sighed. “I've missed her.”

“And bringing Anna,” Killian observed, stroking her hair. “I bet the lass is excited, leaving home for the first time.”

“Anna would never let Elsa go alone. I wonder if Kristoff is coming with them.”

Killian laughed. “Gods, can you imagine him towering over all these princelings? They won't know what to make of him.”

Emma laughed too. “It'll be nice, having our family here. And hopefully, it'll make this stupid charade easier.” There was about three weeks now, until her birthday. Three weeks too long in her opinion. Having the people she cared about around her though...that was priceless.

 


	30. Chapter 30

Elsa stood at the bow of the ship, Anna at her side, staring avidly toward the shore. Anna's excitement dragged Elsa from her quarters; she'd been reading, trying vainly to pass the time until they reached their destination. She heard the cacophony of sound from above, but refused to get too excited about it, lest it be another false alarm. However, minutes later, Anna burst in, words tumbling from her lips, declaring that Misthaven had been spotted at last.

Almost two weeks at sea was at an end, and the Queen of Arendelle could be reunited with her Captain.

Book tossed aside, Elsa hitched up her skirt and _ran_ , Anna laughing behind her. Braiding her hair tightly became a necessity during their voyage; it was just too windy. The wind struck her the moment she came topside, but she ignored it in her haste to see what was going on. They seemed to be some miles out, a castle—one that Emma had described in detail—hovered on the horizon. Sunlight shined on the water, almost a glare, but nothing could dampen the joy in her heart. After just over a month of of separation, she would see her beloved again.

“It's bigger than I thought,” Anna said, leaning dangerously over the rail. “Don't you think?”

Elsa gently pulled her sister back. “I don't think I've thought about it.” The castle was just a place; it was the people inside it who were important to her.

“I wonder what Queen Snow is like now. Emma hardly mentions her!”

“I don't think they're close.” She knew how that felt; Elsa hadn't been close to _either_ parent. They were afraid of her when she was a child, despite doing their best to conceal it. Turns out her parents were even less adept at concealing their feelings than she was.

Anna kept babbling, but Elsa had trouble concentrating on the words. The castle got larger and larger, crew hustled around them, preparing for them to dock she supposed. Would Liam be waiting for her? He'd written, not only approving of her coming, but detailing some of the things he wanted to do the moment she was in his arms again. Unfortunately, she hadn't heard from him since, and now she had no idea how things were in Misthaven.

“There! There!” Anna yelled, pointing. The dock was in sight now, people dashing about. Elsa squinted, trying to see what Anna saw. A man, tall and erect wearing a blue jacket, waved from the edge of dock and Elsa's heart began to race.

It was Liam.

Elsa didn't know if he could see her, but she waved too, dignity shed. Anna poked her. “Do something, Elsa! A burst of snow, ice, something!”

“I think he knows it's us, Anna.” Surely the flag of Arendelle could be seen from there?

“So? Emma's not hiding, why should you?”

Her sister had a point. Elsa held out her hand and let loose a burst of fluffy white snow, marking the ship as hers. She didn't want to leave the rail, but she had to pack her belongings. “Come on, Anna, we need to go.”

“But why?”

“I want to disembark the moment we land, and you should check on Kristoff.” The poor man hadn't taken to the long voyage well, particularly the storm they'd encountered a few days ago. He hated being cooped up.

“Right. He'll be happy to be on dry land again.”

The captain assured her that they'd be docking within the hour, so she hurried down to her cabin to pack. Aside from the storm, it had been a peaceful journey. Her only regret was that Liam wasn't there. She knew how badly he'd wanted to take her out on the high seas himself. But by her coming to _him_ , they could journey back to Arendelle together, which surely had to be better. Carefully, she laid her few possessions away in her trunk, including the geometry book Liam had given her.

After debating for a few minutes, she changed into a brand new gown, a variation on her coronation gown. Later she could wear her slinkier ice gown, but this first time, she wanted something Liam could undress. She coiled up her hair too, brushing out the tight braid. She wasn't just reuniting with her fiancé and her friends; she was the Queen of Arendelle, making a state visit to an allied kingdom.

A sharp knock on her door. “Enter.”

“Majesty, we've docked. And unless I'm much mistaken, you have a welcoming party.”

Elsa thanked the messenger and smoothed down her gown. She retraced her steps topside, slower this time. Anna and Kristoff joined her, Kristoff looking relieved and Anna bouncing on the balls of her feet. Elsa scanned the dock, searching for Liam as the crew lowered the gangplank. She found him, not waiting calmly, but helping to secure the plank to the dock. He looked up, catching her eye, a smile on his lips.

Elsa laughed and lifted her skirts so she could climb down with some kind of dignity. Halfway down, she locked eyes with Liam, who knelt. Suddenly her throat was tight, joy and love threatening to overwhelm her. She wanted to run into his arms, but she was the Queen. Swallowing against the lump in her throat, she reached down and tipped his chin up, giving him permission to rise. A spark shot up her arm, touching her beloved after so long. Liam stood, stepping as close as he dared. “My Queen.”

She smiled, her cheeks starting to hurt. She drank him in, his hair was shorter, scruff too, but his blue eyes were the same, looking at her with such love and adoration. “Captain.”

Liam's grin couldn't be contained; Elsa was even more beautiful than he remembered. He closed the gap, ignoring whatever protocol was appropriate to hold her. Elsa melted against him, burying her face in his chest and inhaling his masculine scent. “Gods, I've missed you so much.”

Elsa nodded against his chest. “Me too.” She felt his lips skim her brow, sending a shiver down her spine. “But I'm here.”

He chuckled, pulling away just enough to see her face. “Safe journey?”

“That's your question?” she teased.

“What am I thinking?” He kissed her, lips soft but firm, arms around her waist and picking her up off her feet. Her fingers wove into his shorter hair, angling her head to deepen the kiss. Nearby people started cheering, and Elsa felt her cheeks flame cherry red. Still, she couldn't let him go.

“Are the rest of us gonna get a chance?” Anna said, unable to contain herself any longer. She was thrilled for Elsa, but she wanted to greet Liam too. She'd missed him.

Liam laughed and reluctantly lowered Elsa to the ground. She was still red in face but beaming. “It's good to see you too, Anna.”

Anna let go of Kristoff to hug her future brother in law. “We missed you. Where's Emma and Killian?”

“On their way. I've sent for them.” His brother and the princess had been discreetly absent from the court for the last couple of days. Emma was pleading illness, but Liam wasn't fooled. “But we can go find them, if you like.”

Elsa folded her hand into his, remembering they were in public. “How are they? I haven't heard from Emma in a while.”

“As well as can be expected. Bloody vultures.” Ever since Killian told him about Elling's treachery, he'd been on the lookout, protecting his brother where he could. Liam spotted the odious man trying to talk to some of the crew of the _Jewel_ and had chased him off...politely. He hoped things would improve now that Elsa was here.

Kristoff held out his hand. “Good to see you, Jones.”

The big man's hand was a little weaker than he remembered. “Good of you to tag along, mate.”

“Not tagged so much as dragged,” Kristoff replied, getting a light smack from Anna. “What?”

Anna rolled her eyes. “Nevermind.”

The group started up the dock but were quickly overtaken by a running Emma and Killian. “Elsa!”

It was the only thing that could get her to let go of Liam, hugging her greatest friend. “Emma!”

Emma hugged her friend tightly, overjoyed to see her. “I can't believe you came.”

“Well, I couldn't let you go through all this alone. You're my sister.” She smiled, turning to hug Killian too. “Killian.”

“I hope you had an uneventful journey, lass.”

“We had a storm a few days ago, but we survived.”

“Aye, we had that too. A half dozen princelings cooped up in the castle.”

“That bad?”

Emma scowled. “It was not a fun time, trust me.”

“But with another queen in their midst, perhaps they'll behave themselves.”

Emma and Killian hugged Anna and Kristoff, then the six friends headed toward the castle. Emma and Killian led the way, arm in arm, Elsa noticed the change as they crossed the threshold. They held themselves differently, stiffer, slipping into the act required of them. Elsa's heart went out to them; they were such a loving affectionate couple, she hated they had to hide it.

“Mama wants us to all have dinner together, away from our other guests,” Emma said over her shoulder. “You can meet the others tomorrow.”

Elsa shared a look with Liam, curious. “We've got our own room,” he whispered. “Never fear, love.”

The group headed through the castle; Anna couldn't stop jabbering about all the paintings and tapestries. It was very different from her palace in Arendelle, darker, but palatial. Liam escorted her proudly, secure in his place as her husband to be. As much as she looked forward to seeing Emma's parents again, she really hoped they could find some time to be alone. Very soon.

Snow and David gave them a warm welcome. Snow especially was pleased to see them, bringing a motherly touch that both Elsa and Anna appreciated. “We're so pleased you could come,” Snow said. “It's been too long since we've seen you.”

Elsa curtsied respectfully, as did Anna. Snow had been Misthaven's queen much long than she. “I hope we're not inconveniencing you,” she said apologetically.

“Nonsense. Your mother was one of my dearest friends and you are always welcome here, Elsa. Anna as well.”

Kristoff stood by awkwardly until Anna introduced him to Snow. The moment Kristoff's ice business was mentioned, Snow insisted on introducing him to King David, who had been a shepherd in his youth. That kept the King occupied and not glowering at Killian which made Emma happy. Elsa and Liam drifted off to one of the window seats, allowing the others to chat.

Liam threaded their fingers as he settled across from her. He wanted to hold her but that would be a bit too intimate for mixed company. He made sure their room had such a place; he wanted Elsa to feel at home in their space. “I'm so happy you're here, love.”

She squeezed his fingers, unable to stop staring at him. “I couldn't not come. I missed you.”

He lifted their joined hands to his lips. “I wish I could explain how much I missed you.” The ache he'd felt since parting from her disappeared the moment she was in his arms again.

“I think I understand.” He began to lightly stroke the delicate skin of her wrist and warmth spread through her. “We've got our own room?”

He chuckled. “Rooms, actually. Fit for a queen.”

“A queen and her handsome consort?”

“If that is your wish.”

“It definitely is.” She missed him most in the privacy of her rooms, away from her responsibilities as Queen.

After dinner, they took their leave, Emma grinning at them knowingly. Elsa blushed but she couldn't muster any regret. All through the meal, she was getting antsy, just wanting to be alone with Liam. She kept her arm firmly around his as he guided her to their rooms. “It's just down here, lass. Queen Snow allowed me to choose it.”

“I'm sure it's lovely.”

He chuckled. “I may have paid special attention to the bed.”

“Did you now? Just what do you think is going to happen, Captain?”

Liam glanced around then pushed her against the wall. He'd been controlling himself for hours now and it was wearing on him. He caged Elsa with his arms; she looked tiny like that, delicate, but he knew she was anything but. “Anything you want, Your Majesty.”

Elsa looked up at him through her lashes, heart racing in her chest. Gods, she missed the way he towered over her. “I think you should kiss me, Captain Jones.”

He grinned then swooped down on her, mouth on hers. She moaned into his kiss, hands sliding up his chest. His tongue swiped at the seam of her lips and she opened, knees weakening as his tongue touched hers. Warmth spread through her, her toes curled in pleasure. Liam seemed to know, his large hands sliding down to her hips, holding her steady. It was heady, kissing her again, hearing her little mewls and sighs. “Elsa,” he breathed, trailing kisses along her jaw.

She latched her hands behind his neck. “Is our room...close?”

“Aye.” He kissed her lips one last time, then forced himself to step back. Hand held tightly in his, they strode hurriedly down the hall to the last door on the right. He smiled at her hopefully then opened the door. She was about to step inside when Liam swept her up into his arms and carried her over the threshold. He kicked the door closed and marched them through the suite (Elsa assumed it was beautiful, she was too busy pulling on the cravat at his neck) and into the bedroom. With more tenderness than she expected, he laid her on the sumptuous bed.

“Liam?”

It was killing him to delay but he wanted to _see_ her. “Patience, love.” He moved to light some more candles, brightening the room considerably. “Hmm, much better.”

“Does that mean you're joining me, Captain?”

“I would never refuse my queen.” He grinned down at her and sat on the edge of the bed. “What is it you desire?”

“If you need to ask that, then we may have a problem.” She pulled her skirts up so she could kneel beside him. Now it was she who did the towering. “I desire _you_.” She gave his cravat one final tug and it came free, tossed to the side. She worked the buttons of his uniform, hoping it hid the way her hands were shaking. Not from fear, she could never be afraid him. It had been so long, she didn't want to disappoint him. The moment the jacket was open, Liam took her hands into his, bringing them to his lips. He kissed the pad of each finger, his blue eyes shining with the same yearning she felt. She felt a pang as he let her go, shrugging off the jacket and yanking off his heavy boots. Then he stood up and continued to strip, baring himself for her. Her breathing hitched; her dreams had lied to her, forgotten how attractive he was. Her fingers itched to stroke his skin, feel his chest hair against her nipples. Trousers kicked aside, Liam straightened, allowing her to drink him in. He felt a little self conscious, truthfully, but he wanted to please her.

Elsa wet her lips, her gaze drifting lower and lower. His cock bobbed proudly against his belly, thick and erect; her core clenched in anticipation. Silently, she beckoned him closer. She needed to touch him. His skin was warm to the touch and he groaned softly. Hands splayed on his dusted pecs, Elsa pressed a kiss over his heart. Perhaps it was the time without him, or perhaps it was her vivid dreams and fantasies, but she felt more confident with him than she ever had in their brief time in Arendelle. She dropped one hand to his throbbing erection and began to stroke him.

His eyes about rolled back in his head, the feel of her almost too much after all the time apart. “Elsa,” he hissed.

“Shh. Kiss me.” He did so, kissing her hungrily, hips rocking into her fist. His free hand sank into her white blonde tresses, yanking out the pins that held it in place. It tumbled down her back, her few jewels scattering on the floor. She mewled, taking control of the kiss, her tongue in his mouth. She ached for him, thighs clenching. “Liam.”

His hands slid up her back, tracing the laces of her gown. “Is this for me?”

“Yes. Want you to...oh gods, undress me.”

He nodded fervently, fingers already plucking at the laces. It took longer than either of them liked, little grunts of frustration marring the air. The damn thing was in several pieces and it took a few tense moments to untie all the laces and ribbons. Tossing her shift aside, Liam came up short, the ice blue corset stealing his breath. _“Elsa.”_

She blushed. “Do you...like it?”

“That, my love, would be an understatement.” His shy queen was blossoming into a strong confident woman right before his eyes. Gods, he loved her for it. He traced the edge, fingertip burning on her skin. Her nipples tightened painfully, a strangled sound caught in her throat. She reached for him, pulling him to her forcefully, sending them tumbling to the bed in a heap. Liam pinned her on her back, sliding into the cradle of her thighs, mouth hot on her skin. He ground against her silk clad core, the material soaked through.

Elsa scored her nails down his back, arching under him. “Liam, Liam, Liam, Liam,” she chanted. “Oh gods.”

“I'm right here, Elsa.” He pulled the top of her corset down with his teeth, instantly latching onto a straining nipple. A pulse of lust shot through her, legs tightening around his hips. “This needs to come off.” He released her long enough to unhook the corset and peel it from her body, then her panties. Her pale skin flushed, nipples rosy and hard, lips kiss bitten. “So many things I want to do to you, love.”

“So do them, Captain.”

He moved, lowering his head between her thighs. “None of them are very honorable, my queen.”

Elsa bit her lip, his warm tongue teasing her swollen clit. “Don't care.” She canted her hips up, eager for him to work his own brand of magic on her body. She cried out as he licked her, long lush drags of his tongue. He had to hold her down with one large hand, she was so desperate for him. She tasted even better than he remembered, tangy and sweet. Her deceptively strong fingers pulled on his short hair and he started grinding his hips into the mattress.

“Bloody hell, Elsa.”

As amazing as it felt, she wanted to give as good as she got. “Get on your back,” she panted.

“Love?”

“Your queen commands it.”

He chuckled, obeying quickly. His amusement melted as soon as he realized what she wanted. She straddled his head, offering her cunt once more. He gripped her thighs and dove in, lapping at her eagerly. Her pleased moan vibrated through her, her eyes falling to her own prize. She bent slowly, hands sliding down his torso until her mouth was level with his weeping cock. Shy no more, she licked the underside from tip to root, his groan of approval vibrating through her. Smiling to herself, she didn't stop, licking and teasing him as he devoured her. Liam spread her wide, hands kneading and squeezing her ass as he fucked her with his tongue. Elsa lapped at the beads of precum leaking from his cock, stroked him before taking him into her mouth.

Liam let out a strangled moan, bucking up into her mouth. Gods, her mouth was so warm and wet around him, better than he'd imagined in his cabin, all those times he'd wanked to images of her. “Fuck, Elsa.” If he didn't focus, he'd spill himself down her throat and he didn't want their first time to end like that. He pushed three fingers inside her core, patting her arse, encouraging her to ride him. Elsa mewled around his cock, her body reacting automatically. She rode him wantonly, seeking release from the coiling tension in her belly. “Gods, your mouth feels so good, sweetling. So hot and wet. But I need to be inside you. Come for me, lass. Come, so I can fuck this tight quim.”

Elsa felt like she was on fire, his dirty words sending her over the edge. She had to let him go, her body trembling hard as she climaxed, hips bouncing on his fingers. He stroked her through it, tongue finding her clit and sucking. She detonated a second time, quite unexpectedly, her surprised scream echoing in the room. Panting, she slumped, rolling onto her back.

“Elsa?”

Gods, the low rumbling way he said her name was enough to get her going again. Her eyes fluttered open and she reached for him. Liam crawled his way up her body, his own quivering with need. But he didn't want to overwhelm her. He kissed her navel, up her belly, her breasts. He licked her sweaty skin, urged her knees apart. “Need you, love. So much.”

Elsa nodded, ankles hitching over his hips. “I'm ready. Please.”

Liam covered her mouth with his, kissing her deeply as he thrust forward. She was so wet, so sensitive from her earlier orgasms that she took him easily, sinking all the way to the hilt. He broke the kiss with a deep groan, his forehead against hers. “Elsa, fuck.” Tight, so tight around him. If this were their first time, he would be afraid of hurting her, so small did she feel under him. But his Elsa was strong and already squirming under him. She gripped his biceps, urging him to _move._

“Oh yes,” she breathed, the long thick slide of him making her tremble. This was heaven, Liam filling her up, sure and strong. She felt full, utterly content for the first time since he left her. They kissed languidly, relearning how to move together, Liam braced above her. She gripped his hair, stroked his damp back, tracing the muscles as he flexed.

“Never...leaving you...again,” Liam bit out, punctuating each word with a deep roll of his hips. “So fucking good, love.”

Elsa nodded, hands squeezing his ass, arching under him. He sank even deeper and she cried out in ecstasy. “Just like that...Liam, yes.”

He grunted, hips speeding up of their own accord. He couldn't hold on much longer, he needed to come so badly. “Touch yourself,” he pleaded. “Wanna feel you.”

Elsa nodded, snaking her hand between them. She knew exactly how to touch herself now, the weeks without him giving her the experience she'd lacked when they first became lovers. A few deft flicks of her clit and she was trembling on the verge of orgasm. She cried out as it crashed into her, walls spasming around Liam's thick cock. He jerked once, twice, three times, grunting her name as he followed, filling her with his seed. Exhausted, he collapsed on top of her but Elsa was too out of it to notice or care.

Liam came back to himself quickly, rolling off before he could hurt her. But Elsa followed him, curling into his side, purring like a kitten. He smiled weakly, slipping an arm around her back. He could clean them up later. Right now, all he wanted was to hold her. “I love you,” he said softly.

“Love you too,” she murmured into his chest. Everything would be alright now; they were together.

* * *

The next day began sooner than Killian would have liked. He and Emma had been woken by an exuberant Anna, who wanted a tour of the castle. Emma urged him to go, despite the discomfort she was in. Her courses had come two days before Elsa and the others arrived. She'd used it as an opportunity to plead illness and stay in her rooms. Killian stayed with her as much as he could, only venturing out once or twice to be seen by the suitors. Aside from that he stayed with Emma, helping her with the pain and cramps as only they could do together.

He was reluctant to leave Emma in such pain, but she assured him she'd be fine after a hot bath. It wasn't ideal, but it was the best they could do, else anyone get suspicious. Killian hurried back to his own room to get dressed in a clean uniform, meeting Anna in the entrance hall. Fortunately, he knew the castle quite well by now and he had a surprisingly fun morning showing the younger princess around. Anna's curiosity and exuberance were infectious and he'd missed that.

“How is Kristoff?” Killian asked when they reached the library.

Anna looked sheepish. “Still in bed, I think. He didn't sleep well on the ship.”

“Sea sick?”

“Not exactly. He's used to sleeping outside. Even back in Arendelle the window in his room is always open. Sleeping blow decks with no window wasn't good for him.”

He nodded sagely, then scratched behind his ear. Anna and Kristoff seemed even...closer since he'd seen them last, but he wasn't sure it was his business to ask. “But other than that he's...”

“Oh, he's great! _We're_ great, actually. See?” She held out her left hand, a simple platinum band lay there, inlaid with diamonds. He hadn't noticed it before.

Killian laughed. It seemed the ice seller had gotten the courage after all. “Congratulations, Highness.” He bowed formally, which made Anna giggle. “It's beautiful.”

“Grand Pabbie made it!” she said happily. “Who knew trolls were so good with metal?”

“Perhaps there was some sort of magic involved? They seemed very magical when we met them.”

“Oh, I bet you're right! I'll have to ask Kristoff, he'll know. Anyway, we're going to wait until after Elsa and Liam have their wedding. They got engaged first, it's only fair. Besides, we're pretty happy right now.”

“I'm genuinely happy for you, Anna. I'm sure Emma will be too. Kristoff is a good man.”

“I hope Emma feels better. I hardly got to talk to her yesterday.”

“I'm sure she'll be fine. You're staying for the ball?”

“Yes! Didn't Elsa say? When she told me about all these suitors and the ball and everything, I was so surprised! Isn't it awful? It sounds like it would be awful. You and Emma are so great together!”

“Ah, if only her father would agree.”

“But King David's always been so nice! I just don't get it.”

“How would your father have felt you had surprised him with Kristoff?”

Anna looked thoughtful. It was a testament to how much she'd been through that she was taking this seriously. “He should still give you a chance.”

“I'm making progress. At least I think. The King has been...nicer of late.” Ever since their duel, he's treated Killian with respect and courtesy, which was probably the best he could hope for at the moment.

“That's good! And we'll help! Me and Kristoff and Elsa. It'll be fun!”

Killian couldn't help but smile. “I've no doubt, princess.”

The midday meal was approaching so Anna dashed off to make sure Kristoff was awake. Killian paused, wondering where to look for Emma. She hadn't mentioned leaving her room, but with Elsa here at last, perhaps she'd venture out. He started back toward his room, hoping to catch her.

“Lieutenant Jones? Lieutenant Jones!”

Killian suppressed a groan and turned. “Yes, Your Highness?”

The young man, Sebastian, frowned. “Sorry, it's just odd, hearing my title. We usually don't do that at home.”

“Every realm has their own traditions, I suppose.”

Sebastian's blue eyes lit up. “Yeah, I can see that. But when your mother is a mermaid, all those stuffy traditions seem silly, right?”

“Apologies, did you say your mother was a _mermaid?”_

“Well, yeah. Years ago, though. She rescued my father from a shipwreck. One day a year, the goddess Ursula allows merpeople to have legs and Mother used that day to introduce herself to Papa.”

“I've been at sea most of my life and I've never heard that.”

“Mother says that her people aren't fond of us surface people. My grandfather fought to keep her and my father apart.”

“And he is...”

“King Triton.” He looked at Killian as if he were very stupid, which didn't help his opinion of the young man.

“Of course. I meant no disrespect.”

Sebastian frowned. “I didn't mean anything by it! Gods, I'm doing this all wrong. Mother says I get that from her, not saying what I mean. Sorry. The truth is I've wanted to talk to you for a while, but I was nervous.” Killian couldn't fathom why a prince would be nervous about talking to _him_ but he held his tongue. “You've been sailing since you were a kid, right?”

“Aye, my brother and I joined the Queen's navy as young boys.”

“So you've sailed all over? Been in many battles?”

“Well, I don't know about battles, but I've seen some action.” Just what was he getting at?

“I've heard people say you're the best. Swordsman, I mean.”

“Honestly, Princess Emma may be better than I. She's quite talented.”

Sebastian looked like he didn't quite know what to make of that. “What I'm getting at, I guess is...would you teach me?”

Killian blinked, nonplussed. Whatever he'd been expecting, it wasn't that. He glanced away, scratching behind his ear. “Well, I could try? Surely you'd rather have someone...older?”

Sebastian flushed. “Honestly? I'd be too embarrassed to ask. But you, you've actually fought and you're ...nice. Emma seems very fond of you.”

Instantly his guard went up. “What of it?”

Sebastian scowled. “There I go again. No, I think it's great. She's a nice girl and everything, but I don't like her. Not like that. I'd like to her friend though. And yours, if you'll give me a chance?”

The prince humbly held out his hand, the hopeful kind look in his eyes disarming Killian instantly. Nodding, he took Sebastian's hand and shook on it. “I'd like that. Training yard in an hour?”

“Deal.”

Killian resumed his journey to check on Emma but she was already gone. There was no sign of his brother or Elsa either, not that Killian was surprised in the slightest. They deserved some time alone.

“Looking for someone, sailor?”

Killian grinned, turning in the direction of the voice. “Perhaps. A beautiful blonde? Seen anyone like that?”

“Maybe you should come see.”

The voice was coming from behind one of the thick curtains. He glanced left and right before ducking behind it. “Emma.”

She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Hey.”

His arms went around her waist, holding her close. “Afternoon, love.”

Her fingers toyed with the hair at the nape of his neck. “Have fun with Anna?”

“Actually yes. She's certainly...enthusiastic.” He started to lean in for a kiss but she pulled away. “Love?”

She grinned. “Just teasing, Lieutenant.” She stood on her toes and pressed her mouth to his firmly. He moaned, angling his head to deepen the kiss. He pushed them into the wall, so he could focus solely on the feel of her lips. A shiver raced down his spine, Emma melting into him.

“Missed you,” he murmured, ducking his head to nibble on her throat.

“Me too,” she sighed. Her bath had helped but nothing compared to Killian. Even just kissing her, he could chase away her discomfort. The last couple of days had been heavenly, just the two of them in her room, enjoying each other's company, making love whenever they wanted. She was thrilled that Elsa was here, but since her friend was enjoying her own reunion with her love, Emma hoped to keep Killian with her. The universe, it seemed, had other plans.

“How do you feel?”

Emma licked her lips, touched by his concern. He was so loving, it made her want to cry sometimes. “Okay. Looking forward to later though.”

“What's later?”

“I get you all to myself.”

“Hmm, why wait?” he said, kissing her. Then he remembered. “Damn.”

“What?”

“Would you believe that Sebastian asked me to train him in swordfighting?”

“He did?”

“Aye. Quite surprising, I don't mind saying.”

“What did you say?”

Killian chuckled dryly, his brow cocked. “That may depend on how you take what he said.”

“Which is?”

“That he doesn't like you. Not romantically, at least. He'd like to be our friend though.”

“Our?”

“I think he's cottoned on to your...partiality to me.”

“I should hope so, since it's really obvious,” Emma joked.

“I agreed to meet him after lunch for a bit of training. I'm sorry, lass.”

Emma kissed him. “Hey, it's okay. You should have friends, Killian. I'm not that selfish.” Well, she was, but if this thing with her father was going to work, then perhaps seeing Killian on good terms with some of his “rivals” would help. It certainly couldn't hurt. And it would vex Elling, which was a plus.

“I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise.”

She smiled up at him fondly. “I'll be waiting.”

His fingers skimmed her cheek, her lips. Smiling apologetically, he lowered his head and kissed her tenderly. “I love you, princess.”

She would never get tired of hearing that. “I love you too, Killian. Now go, so you can return to me.” She watched him leave, waiting a few moments before slipping out herself. She wouldn't even try to find Elsa; if Emma were in Elsa's place, she wouldn't let Killian out of her sight for several days, maybe weeks. One day in the not so distant future, this pang she felt at Killian leaving her for an afternoon would be magnified a thousandfold as he went off sailing on some adventure without her. His desire to earn his place by staying in the navy was one of the things she adored about him, but she knew it came with consequences.

But that was in the future. Now, she had friends and family who'd come a very long way to support her. It was her duty to check on Anna and Kristoff, catch up on the time they'd been apart.

Killian spent the next couple of hours with the young prince, first assessing his skills then determining how best to proceed. Sebastian had had some training, but not nearly as much as prince of his age should. His mother's influence perhaps? Sebastian came from a great seafaring kingdom, Killian discovered. He had to admit it was fun, speaking to someone who understood his love of the sea. And someone who wasn't his brother. Sebastian was brave and slightly reckless, his inexperience shining through. However, the young prince caught on quickly, even as they gathered an audience.

After one spectacular lunge and fall, Killian helped the prince up. “Perhaps that's enough for one day, Highness?”

Sebastian laughed, brushing his dark hair out of his eyes. “Sebastian.”

“Highness?”

“My friends call me Sebastian,” he said pointedly.

Killian nodded. “Aye, Sebastian.”

“Thanks, Killian. This was definitely...enlightening.” Sebastian grinned. “Tomorrow?”

“A bit keen?”

“As my father likes to say, I am my mother's son. I don't know when to quit.”

“In that case, I shall do my best.” They shook hands and departed on friendly terms. It had gone much better than Killian expected; Sebastian was actually a rather humble fellow. He headed for his room to bathe, thinking Emma was quite right. It would be nice to have a friend.

He turned a corner and something barreled into him, knocking him off his feet. The something was a some _one_ and Killian instantly felt terrible. “Apologies, I wasn't paying...”

A lass about his age brushed her long blonde hair out of her face. For a heartbeat, he thought it was Emma, but the eyes were all wrong, brown rather than green. Not to mention, she was dressed in cotton rather than fine silks and linens. She was speaking and he had to shake his head to clear it. “It's really okay, I was in a hurry. It's my fault, sir.”

Killian held out his hand to help her up. “Killian Jones, lass.”

“Oh! You're the princess's bodyguard!” the girl tittered. “Now I'm really embarrassed.”

“I'm just a humble lieutenant.”

The girl looked up at him through her lashes. “I'm sure that's not true. We've heard the story, even down in the kitchens. Your adventures in Arendelle are famous, my lord.” She advanced and Killian instantly backed up.

“Not a lord,” he said firmly. “Just a lieutenant. And I have somewhere to be.”

“Surely you can spare a few minutes?” His back hit the wall, an awkward feeling corner. This was _wrong_ , warning bells screaming in his head and he needed to leave.

“No, I truly must go. I have...duties that must be tended.”

“But I'd really like you to stay.” She stood on her toes, lips moving closer and he wrenched himself away. The girl stumbled but he was already heading down the hall. He felt foul, even letting the girl get that close. Foul and ashamed of himself. He'd done nothing to encourage the lass, had only tried to be polite, but he still felt dirty. He needed Emma, needed to hold her while he apologized profusely for...something.

He hurried to his room, peeling off his uniform jacket and cravat. He forgot his intention to bathe completely, hoping that he would find Emma in her room. He climbed the secret passage, mentally berating himself over and over. She wasn't in the bedroom, so he cautiously stepped into the sitting room. He found her curled in front of her fire, looking...angry? Did she already know? “Emma?”

She didn't raise her head, but she did wave her hand. He felt rather than saw the charm snap into place. “Lieutenant.”

He knelt down in front of her. Her features looked angry but her eyes sparked with mischief. What was she playing at? If she knew, why was she so...calm? Why did she look like she wanted to devour him? Golden curls tumbling down her back, dressed in little more than a filmy robe, he couldn't stop his body's reaction to her. “Have I...offended you, milady?”

“Perhaps.”

“Might I be allowed to inquire as to my offense?”

She cupped his cheek and he sighed in relief. Whatever was going on in her mind, she still wanted him. “That depends. Are you going to be honest with me?”

“Always, Highness. I am yours to command.”

Emma smiled, pleased to see him go along with her little game. He had to be utterly confused, but his trust meant everything to her. She hadn't believed a word of Elling's nonsense when he accosted her on the way to her room. The bastard had set Killian up, but that didn't mean they couldn't have fun with it. “Perhaps you shouldn't say that so quickly, Lieutenant.”

“And why is that?”

“Because you have much to answer for.”

“I do? Pray tell, milady.”

“Where were you?”

He looked into her eyes. He could not resist her siren's song. “In the training yard, Highness. Training with Prince Sebastian.”

“Is that all?”

He gulped. “I was...accosted, milady. On my way back to you.”

She trailed her hand down his muscled arm; he shivered. “Accosted by whom?”

He leaned into her touch, warmth spreading through him. “A...lady, highness.”

“And what happened with this lady?”

“Nothing, highness. I swear it.”

Emma uncurled herself, her hands cupping his scruffy cheeks. “Sure? I'm sure she was quite pretty. And you, my dear lieutenant, are very handsome.”

He turned his head and touched his lips to her palm. “My princess, I only have eyes for you. You have my word.”

“Hmm.” Her smile flickered, then she pressed her lips to his briefly. “And what if I wanted more than your word?”

“More, highness?”

She touched his lips, thumb gliding over the pink flesh. “Words can lie, Lieutenant.”

“Whatever you need, highness. I want to prove myself to you.”

“Good.” She urged him to stand, following suit herself. She molded her hands to his chest, the heat of him burning through the linen. “Strip and lie down on my bed.”

Killian swallowed, unsure of her game but very willing to play. Already his princess was burning through the memory of his encounter in the corridor; he was only ever hers. He nodded and headed for her bedroom, stripping as he went. Shirt, boots, trousers all found their way to the floor; he knew she was following, watching him. Her bed was nearly bare, no pillows, only silken sheets. The smooth cloth skimmed over his skin as he lay on his back, waiting for her.

Emma wet her lips, even after all this time she was still drawn in by his beauty. She knew they were stronger than Elling believed; they'd been through far worse than the machinations of an insignificant man. She peeled off her thin robe; she was nude aside from her panties. Killian's breathing hitched, eyes on her, as she moved to fetch some towels. They would need them later.

She laid the towels on the side table, almost missing it. She had trouble tearing her eyes away from him, his muscled form hard and firm on her bed. His hair curled from sweat; she couldn't wait to taste it on his skin. She waved her hand again, silken ropes winding around his wrists and ankles, binding him to the posts of her bed. Killian's eyes widened, instantly starting to struggle.

“Ah, ah, this is your proof,” Emma purred, trailing her fingers up his arm. “If you're very good, I'll untie you.”

He breathed deep, forcing himself to calm. His eyes locked with hers, a need he didn't understand settling in his belly. She'd bound his hands before but this was different. He was completely helpless, the ropes magical. He'd imagined _Emma_ like this, surrendering to his mercy and he knew she'd done the same. This was his “punishment,” the penance for his offense. He loved the sparkle in her eyes; it made him want to please her, to prove that he was hers alone. Whatever it took.

Emma crawled up into the bed, kneeling beside him, hands gliding teasingly over his skin. He felt the spark of her magic and groaned, his half hard cock stiffening in an instant. Killian hissed, hips bucking up off the bed.

“Hmm, you like this?” Emma felt her own arousal building, feeling him tremble under her touch. She summoned more of her magic, feeling him writhe and squirm. She avoided his thick cock, preferring to stroke the defined V of his hips, his inner thighs. Killian moaned, rocking into her. It felt incredible, her magic igniting his blood.

“Emma...Highness...bloody hell,” he panted, wound tight as a bow string.

“I am nowhere near done with you, Lieutenant.” She straddled his hips, the silk of her panties rubbing deliciously over the ridge of his cock. Magic sparked along her fingertips as they trailed up his torso. She teased his nipples, relishing the way he whimpered. She bent, her own hard nipples brushing his skin as she ran her tongue over his sternum. She tasted the salt and sweat of his earlier exertions and she moaned. Killian fighting was always an arousing sight. “Hmm, next time you spar, I think I want to watch.”

Killian nodded feverishly. “Anything, princess.”

She rolled her hips, frustrated by the thick padding that separated them. Damn her courses, even though it fueled her need for him. Sitting up, she continued to grind on him, her hands gliding up her belly. She turned the magic on herself, mewling, the white magic sparking over her nipples. She moaned, back arching. She rolled and pinched them, letting him watch her. “Oh yes.”

Killian's blood boiled, cock swelling as he watched Emma pleasure herself. His restraints didn't chafe but he almost wished they did, to distract him from the need he felt. He needed to feel Emma around him, her hot wet core gripping him tight, her skin flushing as she rode him. In vain did he thrust his hips up, his movement hampered by the ropes. “Emma, Emma, Emma, please, lass,” he panted. “Yours, gods, I'm yours, just yours.”

Emma groaned; she could get used to him begging for her. “Mine.” She pulled her hair over her shoulder and bent, tongue hot on his skin. Pecs, nipples, shoulders, biceps, neck. She tried to devour him, feel his pulse racing under her tongue. She pulled on his earlobe with her teeth and he cried out. “Have I punished you enough, my dear lieutenant?” she purred.

“More,” he pleaded. He needed to be inside her, but he never wanted her to doubt him. Ever. He belonged to her utterly and completely.

She laughed, joy and love and lust burning in her breast. “Very well.” She ran her fingers through his hair, a hungry kiss to his lips. He gave her passion back in kind, eager to please her. He whined when she broke away, pushing herself up. She moved into the gap between his legs, eyeing his throbbing cock. If he wanted more, then she would give it to him. Her mouth and fingers teased his inner thighs, the hair tickling her nose. Killian writhed perfectly, muscles straining against his bonds. She chuckled again, raising her head, her breath warm on his sensitive flesh. She gave him a teasing lick, starting at the base and moving up, slowly, tortuously. His skin sizzled and burned, her teasing nowhere near enough to give him what he really wanted. “Gods, I love the way you taste.”

Nonsense tumbled from his lips, hips rising hoping to get more of her touch, her mouth. “Fuck.”

Her core clenched, listening to his moans and curses. She couldn't wait for him to take her. “Soon, Lieutenant. You'll feel so good inside me.” She swirled her tongue around the weeping tip of his cock. “Hmm, thick and hard. Love the way you stretch me, hitting so deep inside me.”

He was beyond speech, her words driving him crazy. He'd take her anyway he could have her, fuck her for as long as she needed him to, until she was utterly satisfied and boneless. He cried out, her mouth wrapping around, sucking him down abruptly. He couldn't stop it, hips jerking up, forcing himself deeper down her throat. Emma moaned around him, pleased to make him lose control under her ministrations. She kept it up until he was shaking, a sure sign of his impending orgasm. She stopped before he could come, leaving him panting and sweating.

Killian felt a tender kiss on his brow, the bed dipping around him. He wanted to open his eyes, but he was afraid he would spill himself too soon, so close was he to orgasm. As the minutes passed, he calmed, cock still straining and hard but his high receding. Emma tapped his hip. “Up.” Awkwardly, he raised his hips, the cotton of the towel rough compared to the silk. He wrenched his eyes open in time to see Emma shimmy out of her panties and climb atop him. He bit down hard on his lip, a growl in his throat. Her wet flesh glided over his length, a moan tumbling from her lips. “Oh yes.” Killian under her, at her mercy, made her soaking wet, desperate to have him inside her. She raised her hips and took him in hand, guiding him to her. She sank down, moaning loudly as he stretched her.

He swore she was a goddess, body moving in a graceful arc as she rode his cock. She was using his body purely for her pleasure and it was intoxicating. “Yes, my darling,” he panted, need burning at the base of his spine. “Use me, just like that.”

Emma mewled, back arching. Magic sparked on her fingertips, sliding down her belly. She touched her clit, breath hitching, teeth digging to her lip. It felt so good, the long thick drag of him along her walls, magic making her clit throb. The coil tightened in her belly; she was close already. “Don't...fuck, don't come yet,” she breathed. “Gods, don't come yet, _please.”_ She wasn't ready for this to end. She moved faster, bouncing in his lap, eyes locked on his. His brow furrowed, mouth locked in a grimace as he fought to hold on. For her, because she commanded it of him. She let go, letting the high overtake her, her body bucking against his. She cried out, shuddering and shaking. Her hips stilled, Killian still hard and aching inside her. “Thank you,” she panted. They both groaned as she collapsed over his chest. Shivers flowed through her, still connected to him in the most intimate way.

“Love you,” he breathed. “So much.” He moved his head, lips touching her brow. “Thank you, my love.”

Emma mewled and raised her head. Her lips found his, the kiss slow but passionate. Her hands slid up his arms; the moment her fingertips touched the magical rope it dissolved. Killian was free and he took advantage, holding her tightly to him. He moved his hips, rocking shallowly, teasing them. Emma moaned into his mouth, hypersensitive from her climax. “Gods, that feels good.”

“Aye.” He kissed her harder, more desperate. “So good, love.”

“Hmm, let's get you up.” She flashed him a lazy saucy smile and moved, ignoring Killian's groan of protest. She rested on her hands and knees, wiggling her arse at him. “Please, Killian. Fuck me.”

He grunted and moved, snatching up the towel to reposition it. He slid it under her and knelt behind her. His hands kneaded her ass, spreading the cheeks, thumbs teasing her puckered hole. Emma moaned and pushed back, loving every minute. _“Please.”_

Killian pressed his hand to her back, urging her to arch, lifting her ass to the perfect height. He took her in one smooth thrust, groaning loudly as she stretched around him. “Is this what you wanted, princess?”

“Yes!” She pushed back as he drove forward, each thrust deliberate and oh so very satisfying. They kept it slow, in no hurry. With a flash of inspiration, Emma waved her hand again, a mirror materializing across from them. The sight of her getting fucked from behind by Killian made them both moan.

“Bloody hell, love.” His hips jerked, taking her just a hair harder. He caught her gaze in the mirror; she smirked. Neither could look away, mesmerized by the erotic display in the mirror. His fingers dug into her hips, hard enough to bruise but Emma relished it, another wave of lust shooting through her. She was stunning. He let her take control for a bit, staying still as she thrust back onto his cock. “Fuck, don't stop.”

Emma hissed and mewled, chasing her high. “Ugh, it's so good, Killian.”

He reached down, touching her swollen nub. She moaned so perfectly, he flicked it until she was quivering under him. He bent over her, forcing her head up with his left hand, their gazes locked again in the mirror. “Come for me, princess. Watch us as you fall.”

She heeded him, screaming as she climaxed. Killian tried desperately to hang on but she was too hot, too tight around him. He groaned out something that sounded like her name, hips jerking as he shot himself inside her. He nuzzled her cheek, fingers stroking her neck as they came down. Their hearts thudded, almost in unison, skin shining with sweat.

“That was...” Emma panted.

“Bloody incredible,” Killian finished. He kissed her cheek, easing them down to the bed. He knew he needed to clean them up but he needed to catch his breath.

Emma curled into him, hand resting on his hip. “Hmm, love you.”

“Love you too, lass.” He brushed some of her hair back. “How did you know?”

“About what?”

“My encounter with the lass?”

Emma sighed, not really wanting to tell him. It would just make him angry, ruining the moment. But they'd made a promise to always be honest. “Elling told me, trying to make it sound like you encouraged her.”

“He _what?”_ Killian snarled, furious.

Emma cupped his face, trying to draw him back to her. “Hey, I didn't believe him! I trust you. He's an ass, Killian. We've known this.”

“Aye, but that doesn't give him the right to use...underhanded dirty tricks to drive us apart!”

“I _know_ that, Killian. Give me a little credit.”

Instantly, he felt chagrined. “Apologies, love. I'm not angry at you.”

“Believe me, I'm not happy about it either. I'm going to speak to Mama about him tomorrow. He's gone too far.” She stroked his cheek. “Rather than think about him, I wanted to focus on _us_. Does that make sense?”

He half smiled. “Perfect sense, darling. And I did enjoy this, trust me.”

“You did? You liked...being tied up?” she teased.

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. “Quite a lot, even though you cheated me out of my turn.”

She laughed. “Some time soon, okay? I didn't want to wait.”

His hand skimmed her belly. “How do you feel now?”

“Much better. It's so kind of you to look after me.”

“Hmm, it's really my pleasure, lass.” He kissed her swiftly.

“Pleasure being the operative word there.”

“Complaining?”

“Not a chance.” She drew him into another kiss, sighing happily. She didn't want to fight with him.

“It's time to get you cleaned up.” Reluctantly, Killian got up, moving to the washbasin for a cloth. Once she was clean, Emma got herself situated with clean underwear before settling back in bed. Killian joined her, letting her snuggle into his side. “Now this is perfect.”

“You know, I'm glad Anna and the others are here, but I missed this. We've been spoiled the last few days.”

“You want all our days to be spent naked in bed?”

“You have a problem with that, Lieutenant?”

“Merely checking, sweet.” He kissed the top of her head.

She ran her nails through his chest hair. “Do you think we'll see Elsa and Liam tomorrow?”

“If they're anything like us, I doubt it, love. They were apart for a long time.”

“True. I'm glad they're happy.”

“Speaking of happy, did Anna...”

“Show me her ring? Yeah.” Emma laughed. “Look at all of us. Three weddings.”

“We'll all be family. That's certainly not anything I expected when you stepped on to the _Jewel_.”

“Do you regret it?”

He frowned. “Why on earth would you think that? As if I could regret the greatest thing that ever happened to me. Silly lass.”

“Even with all this suitor nonsense? I hate that we can't just _be_ together, you know?”

“I know. But perhaps if Elling's duplicity is revealed, it will persuade your father to end this charade. If Sebastian has realized that your heart is already spoken for, then surely the others have.”

“I never do a very good job of hiding how I feel about you, do I?”

“Aye, well, you are a bit of an open book, my love. At least to me.”

She smiled; she couldn't describe how happy he made her. No wonder she couldn't hide it very well. Killian was her future, she believed that. She hoped Killian was right. It was time she had a serious conversation with her father about, not just Elling, but her life and how she wanted to live it. It was time to end this and move forward.


	31. Chapter 31

Emma dressed as quietly as she could; she was loathe to wake Killian. He deserved a respite from their suitor drama and Emma wanted to speak to her father alone. This nonsense had to end, the farce beyond played out. They humored her father's ridiculous notion about her future long enough; she wasn't going to tolerate any more foolishness from Elling or anyone else. Her birthday was less than two weeks away; she wanted to enjoy her time with dear friends and the man she loved without playing to a gaggle of princelings.

“Love?”

Emma cringed. “Go back to sleep.”

Killian scrubbed his hand over his face, propping himself up on one elbow. Even with sleepy eyes, a yawn and bed head, she still thought he was the most handsome man she'd ever seen. “What's goin' on?”

She padded over to him, running her fingers through his tousled hair. “I'm going to speak to Papa; you should rest.” She'd done a number on him last night, tying him to her bed and having her way with him. And they'd made love once more, sweetly, and it was just as amazing. He was so good to her, so patient with their situation; it was her duty to end it.

“I should come with you.”

She smiled fondly. “I need to do this on my own. He's my father.”

Killian touched her cheek. “I love you.”

She pressed her lips to his. “Love you too. Now do I have to order you to go back to sleep?”

He smirked. “I dunno, it's awfully lonely.”

She rolled her eyes, even as warmth spread through her. She knew exactly how he felt; she loved sharing a bed with him. “Try? Or maybe you could call for a bath.”

“And just what are you implying, Highness?”

She ran her fingertip over his bare bicep. “Well, you did work hard yesterday. You could relax.”

“It's no fun to bathe alone, lass.”

She shivered; he was far too tempting for her. “I'll make it up to you soon, I promise. We'll get this sorted out to everyone's satisfaction.”

His blue eyes darkened, a low growl rumbled in his throat. “Go, love. Before I drag you back to bed.”

She giggled, kissing him swiftly. “I'll see you soon, okay? Maybe we can all have breakfast together.” He grunted, pretending to bury himself under the covers to protest her leaving. Ignoring him, she slipped into a pair of heels and did a quick check of her appearance before lowering the spells that cocooned them. She locked the door behind her with magic to protect Killian, so he could sleep if he wanted. The servants were used to the odd hours that she allowed them into her rooms to clean. If her father saw sense, hopefully they could end this entire pretense of separate rooms. That could be pushing her luck, however.

She traveled the familiar path to her parents' suite, hoping to catch her father before the day really began. He usually read in the solar before breakfast. The door was cracked open as she approached, a good sign. She knocked lightly on the heavy door, heart in her throat.

“Enter.”

Emma stepped into the room, smiling as her father's face lit up. Perhaps he'd warmed to Killian on his own? Killian commented that David seemed a bit nicer to him recently. However, David's smile melted as she closed the door behind her. “Good morning, Papa.” She stepped up to him, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Why do I get the feeling that's not all you came to say?” He didn't seem angry, just wary.

“Can we sit over here?”

David followed her to the plush velvet couch, sitting at the opposite end from his oldest child. “Well, out with it, Emma. It's not like you to play games.”

Emma folded her hands together, feeling a bit nervous. She hated disappointing him, but it wasn't her fault that she fell in love. “Killian and I...”

David scowled. “Is _everything_ 'Killian and I'? Can't I just have my daughter?”

Emma held her ground. This was her chance to end this, to begin to move forward. “Papa, we've done everything you asked. Killian has been courteous to everyone, even when they look down their noses at him. He makes me happy. Why can't you be happy for us?”

David sighed, wishing he had an explanation for her. She wasn't wrong. Against his will, he found himself liking the boy more and more as the days passed, even if he was loathe to admit it. But he didn't know if he'd ever be ready to let her go, she was his baby.

“Papa, this game of yours is turning ugly. Captain Elling tried to...” She scowled. “He set Killian up.”

“Set him up to...what, exactly?”

“A girl, Papa. Elling knows I'm partial to Killian; he sent this girl to try and come between us! It's not right. Killian would never betray me, anymore than you would Mama.”

“And you know this how?”

“Elling told me. He said that Killian encouraged this girl, which I _know_ was a lie. Not just because I _trust_ Killian, but you know I can spot lies! Killian told me everything afterward.”

David stood abruptly, fists balled at his sides. This wasn't what he wanted. He expected everyone to be honorable, to play fair. He had to admit that Killian had done that. He was better behaved than David himself had been when he struggled being engaged to Abigail while falling for Snow. Snow was always talking about how sweet Killian was, how considerate he was to Emma, to everyone around him. The boy had even fought fair during their little duel, something that still smarted. Killian won his precious daughter's love, that was clear to him. Wasn't that the most important thing? David didn't want Emma to resent him. Perhaps he'd been wrong.

“What do you propose?”

Emma's heart lept. Was her father actually relenting? “Elling must be sent home immediately. I won't have him near me or Killian again. He's gone too far.”

“Agreed.”

She stood, hoping that her father would see the sense of her next proposal. “Papa, Killian has become friendly with Sebastian. He says that everyone strongly suspects that I love Killian. They know this is a hopeless chase. Why not just tell everyone that Killian and I are engaged? They're more than welcome to stay for the ball, the celebration. Is tradition _that_ important to you?”

David looked into her hopeful face, and felt like an ass. She truly did love her sailor. And here he was, the overbearing father trying to come between them. Dragging out this farce would only hurt Emma and that was the last thing he wanted. He would just have to find a way to let her go. “No, no, it's not.” He swallowed heavily. “Emma, I just...you're always going to be my little girl. But I can see now. You really love him.”

A tear slipped down her cheek and she hurried to hug him. “That's not ever going to change, Papa. I love you so much. But I love him too. I want to be his wife.”

David gently cradled her head, just the way he had since she was an infant. “I'm so sorry I put you through this, Emma.”

“Don't apologize to me. Just be nice to Killian. Please? He really wants you to like him.”

David laughed dryly. “If I'm honest, I think I already do. His brother vouched for him and I respect Captain Jones.”

“Liam's a good man.”

“Elsa seems to think so.”

Emma let him go, laughing. “He's been really good for her. I'm happy for them.”

“Now you'll really be sisters.”

“Yeah, we've been talking about that. It's nice.”

David ran his fingers through his short hair. “Your mother is going to be thrilled that I've come to my senses.”

Emma remembered Snow discreetly telling her about the hidden passage; her mother had been on her side from the beginning. “I was hoping we could all gave breakfast together?”

“I'll send down to the kitchens for your favorites. Then we'll deal with this Elling.” David's face hardened. “I don't want people like that in our kingdom.”

Emma nodded, fully in agreement. Elling was vile and needed to go. “I think we can still forge good relations with the others. Sebastian's nice.”

“As long as you're happy, Emma. That's all I wanted.”

“I am happy, Papa. I promise. Thank you so much for this.”

David smiled. “Go, find your lieutenant. And see if Elsa, Anna and their beaus wish to join us.”

Emma beamed at him, joy swelling in her chest. Convincing her father had been easier than she expected; Elling's duplicity surely proved how ridiculous the whole thing was. And as Killian suspected, the king was warming to him. Emma knew he would; Killian was just too lovable, too charming and honorable. She hugged her father quickly, then headed back to her suite to tell Killian the good news.

* * *

Liam felt the sun behind his closed lids, grunting in annoyance. Impatiently, he yanked the blanket over his head, not wanting to wake just yet. He stretched out under the blanket, Elsa stirring beside him. He hummed, arms tightening around her, nose in her hair. “Liam?”

“Sleep, love.”

She groaned, wiggling against him as she burrowed deeper into the mattress. Liam groaned too, his body instinctively reacting to her incidental touch. “Hmm. What time is it?”

“Sun's up.” Lips touched her shoulder. “Don't wanna get up.” They'd been more or less locked away in their rooms for nearly two days, only leaving the bed to consume food. He supposed they should have been embarrassed to stay locked away for so long, but Liam didn't care. He hadn't gotten nearly enough time with her in Arendelle, then they spent over a month apart. He had no intention of letting her go again.

Elsa smiled to herself, eyes still closed. She felt pleasantly used, her body aching in all the right places. When they weren't making love, they spent long hours talking about the future. Elsa was surprised how excited Liam was about starting a family, once he was sure it was something she wanted. She thought he'd want to wait, having spent so long in a fatherly role to Killian. But he was eager, only wanting to wait until the wedding. She laughed at that, suggesting they hold off until Anna had settled in with Kristoff. Only so that Arendelle had stability during the upheaval in the royal family.

“Maybe we should try?” she murmured.

“Try what?”

“Going out? I'd like to see Emma. And I'm sure Killian needs you.”

“My little brother can fend for himself,” Liam grumbled.

“We're only going to get so much time with them,” she reminded him.

Liam trailed his hands over her flat belly. “You really want to leave this bed?”

Her breathing hitched, goosebumps rising on her skin. “No fair.”

“So childish, my queen,” he teased.

“Nothing I'm thinking is childish, Captain.”

“Why don't you show me?”

She bit her lip and turned, mouth fumbling for his. He met her wetly, reveling in her eagerness. She had to be at least a little sore, but he could be gentle. Any notion of sleep melted away under her increasingly expert touch. Even in their short time together, Elsa knew his body better than anyone ever had. She teased his trembling belly with her lips and he shoved the blanket aside so he could see the sunshine dance on her pale skin. Her slow seductive smile made his heart race. How had he won her heart? It still baffled him sometimes. But his musings were cut short, a hoarse groan tumbling from his lips as she lapped at his length. It surprised him, how much she enjoyed sucking his cock, but he wasn't about to protest.

Elsa toyed with him, thoroughly enjoying having him at her mercy. She alternated long slow licks with short swirls of her tongue, humming as his fingers wove into her hair. He tugged a little, massaging her scalp and heat built in her core. Her fingers dug into his hips, moving up to take him in. She moaned loudly as she bobbed, her eyes locked on his face.

“Bloody hell,” Liam swore, hips rocking up into her mouth. As little as a day ago, he would have been embarrassed, tried to hold back, but Elsa was meeting his passion for her with her own and it was heady. It wasn't long before he brushed the back of her throat and Liam cried out. He had to beg her to stop, lest he come far too soon. “Minx.”

Elsa kissed the V of his hips, looking a bit put out. “I was enjoying myself.”

He chuckled weakly, still breathing hard. “Get up here.”

She giggled and obeyed, a squeal echoing as Liam wrapped his strong arms around her and flipped her around. Liam pressed her into the mattress as she continued to wiggle and struggle, pure joyous laughter on her lips. She saw that saw joy in his blue eyes, even as he splayed her knees apart. Elsa didn't hesitate, guiding him to her, arching as he entered her. “Oh.”

“Hmm, much better.” Liam captured her lips in a lazy kiss, arms braced on either side of her, hips rocking slowly. It was heaven, feeling her heat gripping him so perfectly. He paid attention to her body, the sounds she made, always cognizant of her pleasure. It was Elsa who hooked her legs over his shoulders, taking him so deep he bottomed out, filling her completely. She bit her lip hard, lost in the feel of him dragging deliciously inside her. She was so sensitive from their previous lovemaking, her body well used, but it never felt like enough. She cupped her breasts, teasing the nipples, shivering as Liam groaned loudly. His strokes got rougher, more erratic as she watched her pleasure herself. Their waves crested in tandem, Elsa arching deeply under him. Liam thrust until he was spent, head resting on her chest.

“Hmm, that was...”

“A very good morning?” Liam finished.

“Definitely.” She sighed as he rolled off her, her hips twinging a little from the strain. She could still feel him in her core, the flesh swollen and abused. “Maybe we should call for a bath?”

“Sore, love?” Liam tenderly rubbed her belly, concerned. She was so small, but she never complained about his size or his seemingly limitless desire for her. She gave just as much as she took.

“Only a little. I missed you far too much to complain.” She looked up and cupped his cheek. “We have a lot of time to make up for, Liam.”

“But I don't want to hurt you.”

“You're not. Believe me. The things you make me feel...don't ever apologize for that.” She smiled, thumb tracing his lips. “You don't _want_ to bathe with me?”

He growled, imagining Elsa pale and wet in his arms. “Just don't freeze the water, lass, and we'll be fine.”

She held out her palm, a burst of flurries falling over their heads. “I'm in control now. And you helped with that, Liam.”

“You did all the hard work, lass.” He shook snowflakes out of his hair, making her laugh. “I always had faith in you.”

She giggled and stretched, lounging on her back as her captain rose and wrapped the blanket around his hips. She knew without asking that he was seeing to her needs, requesting a bath and perhaps some breakfast. Elsa didn't know about Liam but she was starving. She liked the idea of getting out of their rooms for awhile; as much as she wanted to spend time with him, she knew Liam would regret it if he didn't get to spend some quality time with his brother before they left for Arendelle. They had the whole rest of their lives to enjoy together.

“Our presence has been requested by the Princess,” Liam announced when he returned.

“Emma?”

“Aye. I think something's happened while we were tucked away here. The messenger didn't say, but I have a feeling.”

Elsa sat up, instantly on alert. “Is everything okay?”

“As far as I know. If it was a real emergency, I'm sure they would have sent for us. We've time for a bath, then we can meet the others for breakfast, if that's alright with you.”

Elsa nodded, already moving. She wrapped up in a robe, but Liam stopped her, holding her from behind. “Liam...”

“Relax, Elsa. Everyone we love is fine, I promise you.”

This was one of the things she missed the most while they were apart, Liam's warm calming presence. He lightly massaged her shoulders, easing her anxiety about their family. She couldn't help worrying, it was who she was. She felt a bit bad about hiding away with Liam when her friend might have needed her.

“Don't,” Liam whispered, kissing her temple. “Killian and Emma can handle themselves. We can't always be there for them.” It was something he knew they were both going to have to accept; it wouldn't be long before they were too far away to share every moment with those dearest to them.

“Doesn't mean I like it.”

“Nor do I, lass. But there's no getting around it. Your people need you and Emma's need her.”

An hour later, they walked arm in arm to the Queen's solar where the family would share breakfast. Liam was surprised to see Killian speaking to King David quietly, even shaking his hand. Had they come to an understanding? Liam had vouched for Killian in the strongest terms he knew, having spent a lot of time observing his brother and Emma. They were meant to be together, any fool could see that. Perhaps having a daughter of his own would help him understand the King's initial qualms. Liam smiled to himself, recalling that conversation with Elsa. Yes, he was excited to start a family with her, he was excited for all of it.

“Liam!” Killian called, spotting him.

“Duty calls,” Liam murmured to Elsa, touching her lower back. She smiled at him and headed off in the direction of Emma, Anna and Snow. Liam bowed formally for the King. “Majesty.”

David looked a little uncomfortable, but held out his hand. “I think in private you might want to start calling me David, since it seems we're going to be family.”

Confused, Liam shook David's hand. “It seems I may have missed something?”

Killian's jaw twitched. But David spoke first. “I had an...enlightening talk with my daughter early this morning. I...” David glanced at Killian, letting out a long suffering sigh. “I should have trusted her judgment from the very beginning and I've spent the last few minutes apologizing to your brother for my behavior.”

Liam nodded, feeling a bit nonplussed. He hadn't expected the King to change his mind so quickly. He thought he knew David fairly well, despite his position as a humble ship captain. If David suddenly changed his mind about Killian, then something must have happened. David moved off, leaving he and Killian alone. “Brother, tell me I'm not about to become an uncle?”

Killian started, blinking. “No!” he hissed, careful to keep his voice down. “Why would you ever think that?”

Liam fixed his brother with a hard stare. “Let's not pretend either of us is innocent here, Killian.”

Killian blushed. He knew that his brother was aware that he and Emma were lovers, but they _never_ discussed it. “Fine. But no, you're not about to be an uncle. Not for a long time, if Emma and I have any say in it. We're enjoying ourselves too much.”

Liam shook his head, not even wanting to know. “So what changed the King's mind then?”

Killian drew his brother a bit further away from the others. “There was an incident yesterday. With Elling.”

“What did the wanker do now?” Briefly, Killian explained; Liam glowered darkly. “That bastard.”

“Aye, well, when Emma informed the King, it seems he agreed. After breakfast, Elling's being sent away and Emma's going announce our engagement.”

“She is?”

“Well, informally. While you were with Elsa, I made friends with Sebastian. Seems Emma's partiality to me was more obvious than she thought.”

Liam couldn't help the amused smile; both his brother and the princess were hopelessly besotted with each other. Of course everyone could see it. “You never were talented at dissembling, brother.”

“A more formal announcement will still be at the ball, for the whole kingdom. But the Queen feels it's important we give the princes the opportunity to return home if that is their wish.”

“Sounds reasonable.”

“On the bright side, this means we can all spent time together before you sail back to Arendelle.”

Liam nodded. “Elsa and I were just talking about that.”

“Killian?” Both brothers turned and found Emma there with a small boy. Blond haired like her, he had blue eyes and a shy smile. He seemed a bit small for his age though. He hid a little behind Emma's skirts and she knelt beside him. “It's okay, Neal. I want you to meet someone.”

Killian knelt beside her, holding out his hand. “Hello, Your Highness.”

Neal stared at Killian with huge eyes, then cautiously held out his smaller hand. Killian shook it gently. “He's a little shy,” Emma explained.

“Well, I'm very pleased to meet you, Prince Neal. Your sister says you like to watch the ships?”

Neal's face brightened. “I have three models in my room!”

Killian chuckled. Neal was eight years old, a miniature version of his father. “Perhaps we'll be able to show you a real ship one day soon. If your parents approve, of course.”

“Can we, Emma? Please?”

“We'll have to ask Mama, Neal. But Killian's a lieutenant in the Navy. He would be a very good tour guide.”

David stood by Snow, watching Emma introduce Neal to his future brother in law. His son was a little too young to understand exactly who Killian would be to him, but Killian seemed to be good with him. “Okay, Charming?”

David tightened his arm around her waist. “Getting there.”

Snow was the one who looked a little apprehensive. “Having Killian around is going to make sailing even more attractive to him, isn't it?”

It was David's turn to smile. Snow was fiercely protective of Neal, having had him so late. Their surprise baby. “We'll help each other through it, Snow. You were right.”

“We'll just add it to the list.”

“You're going to hold this over my head for a long time, aren't you?”

Snow looked up at her husband, a mischievous smile on her lips. “Would I do that?”

“Yes. Yes, you would.” But he kissed her swiftly. “Come, let's have breakfast with our family.”

The meal was a fairly informal affair with Snow and David looking on as the young couples talked and laughed. Snow couldn't stop smiling; it was clear to her that they were all very close and all three couples very much in love. Neal stayed as well, really taking a shine to Kristoff, of all people. He was fascinated by tales of the trolls near Arendelle; Snow wondered if she'd been a little _too_ protective of her son. With Emma safely home and moving forward with her own life, perhaps it was time to really allow Neal to acquaint himself with boys his own age.

“Once we're all settled,” Anna said eagerly, “your family should come visit us in Arendelle!”

“The Summer Palace isn't that far from the border,” Emma replied. “Maybe we could make it an annual thing, like when we were kids.”

“Yes! That's a great idea!” Anna turned to Elsa. “We can do that, right?”

Elsa smiled. “It's certainly faster than sailing back and forth.” Plus it would allow Elsa to see more of her kingdom, which was a goal of hers. She had no wish to be a remote and cold queen.

“Oi!” Liam and Killian cried at the same time. Everyone laughed. “What's wrong with sailing?” Liam demanded.

“Not all of us are made for the water,” Kristoff reminded him. Anna rubbed his arm sympathetically.

Killian laughed but Liam just rolled his eyes. The big man was going to be his brother in law, but that didn't mean he couldn't take the mickey out of him every once in a while. Emma caught her mother's eye; Snow nodded sagely. “As hilarious as this is, I think it's time.”

“Time for what?” Anna asked.

“For us to say goodbye to a troublemaker,” Killian said, unapologetic. He was glad that the King had come to see sense; he didn't see anymore reason to be excessively charitable to the man who tried to sabotage his relationship with Emma, no matter how clumsily. He held out his hand help Emma up, which she accepted. Her lips brushed his cheek, her first major sign of affection in front of her parents. He smiled back at her, her gentle touch soothing his irritation with the nefarious Captain.

“Come,” she said quietly.

The group (minus little Neal, who returned to his lessons) followed Snow and David out to the great hall, where they settled on their thrones. Emma had a smaller one to Snow's right, typically only used for formal occasions. Killian stood off to the side with the others, his brother's hand on his shoulder. Emma smiled at him, telling him without words that everything would be okay. All the princelings were present; he spotted Elling skulking in a corner, scowling. The arrogant bastard wouldn't know what hit him when Emma was through with him.

A guard banged his stave on the floor, calling the mingling royals (and their entourages) to order. None of them seemed to know exactly why they were there, but Sebastian spotted Killian and waved. Killian nodded, wondering if the boy would still want to train with him after all this was over.

Snow stood. “Thank you all for coming at such short notice. We have enjoyed having you here these last few weeks. I have hope that the friendships built will last for many years to come. But now...” She glanced at Emma. “My daughter has something she wishes to announce.”

Emma stood, feeling surprisingly calm. Public speaking wasn't her favorite thing, but this was for she and Killian, for their future. She was as certain about him as it was possible for a person to be. They'd been through so much together. Her eyes flickered to him; he nodded encouragingly. “As most of you know, I recently returned from a diplomatic trip to Arendelle. It would be an understatement to say that trip changed my life.” She took a deep breath. “I learned a lot about myself, about friendship, and...about love. Lieutenant Killian Jones has asked me to marry him and I have said yes.” She waved her right hand over the left to reveal her ring, then held out her hand. Killian grinned and didn't hesitate to hurry to her side. “There will be a formal announcement at the ball, which you are all welcome to stay for...”

“I don't believe it!” There was no mistaking who spoke, Elling was pushing his way front. Some guards moved to stop him, crossing spears across his path. Elling was irate, hand on the hilt of his sword. “Is this how Misthaven conducts its affairs? With lies and deceit?”

“I'd watch your tone, Captain,” David said, standing. “You're in enough trouble.”

The arrogant ass had the temerity to look affronted. “I don't know what you mean.”

Emma waved her hand and swell of white smoke caused the man's sword to materialize in her hand. “Don't play dumb, Captain. I know you set Killian up to see if he'd betray me. Stupidly, I might add. You really don't know anything about true love, do you?”

“True love, Highness? He's just using you!”

“Elling!” Andrew commanded. “Stop this right now!”

Elling seemed undeterred. “Has he deflowered you yet, Princess? You disgust me.”

Everyone gasped in shock. Killian started to go after him, but Emma held him back. David stared at them, nonplussed. Elsa and Liam shared a frightened look, Liam ready to go to his brother's defense, if needed. Emma cupped Killian's cheeks, willing him to calm down. The accusation was true, of course, not that it was any of Elling's business. It was no one's business but their own. Once she was sure he was calm, Emma stepped down, tapping the guards on the shoulder. They moved obediently and Emma stared down the offensive captain.

“You, Captain, are a terrible person. You care about no one but yourself. You have lied and cheated and threatened someone I love. You have a choice. You can leave here, with your life, and never set foot in Misthaven again. Or you and I can cross swords. Right here and right now. Decide.”

Andrew can up behind him, a hand on his arm. “Aaron. Go, brother. You've done enough damage.”

Emma frowned, confused. But she didn't get a chance to ask as Elling turned and marched off. The room was eerily silent as the crowd watched him leave. She let out a heavy breath, her fury at Elling already beginning to fade. “Brother?”

Andrew looked sheepish, even younger somehow. “Aaron is my half brother. Born long before my parents met.”

A royal bastard. So much of his behavior and obsession with royal status made sense now. How much must he hate being so close to royalty but forever be apart from it? It didn't make what he'd done to Killian right, but now they at least had an explanation.

“We'll be gone within the hour, Princess. I sincerely apologize for what my brother has done. I am truly happy for you and the Lieutenant.”

It was the most Andrew had ever said at one time. “You don't have to go, Andrew.”

“That is kind of you.” He offered her a shy smile. “I remember that, you know. From when we were children. But Aaron is my responsibility. He'll be punished, I promise you. But I hope that despite this, we can still be friends?”

Emma held out her hand and nodded. “I'd like that.” They shook and Killian appeared at her side. Andrew shook his hand as well. “I wish you happy, Lieutenant.”

Killian nodded, his mind still reeling a bit from what just happened. It was all so fast, so many conflicting emotions. He was still furious at Elling, but so proud of Emma for standing up for him, for them. Amidst all the chaos, it reminded him of just why he fell in love with her in the first place, the unconventional princess who boldly challenged him on the deck of the _Jewel_.

The next few minutes were a blur as most of the other princes came up to them to echo the well wishes. In the end, they all chose to stay, if for no other reason than to enjoy the party. Joseph and Edward were distant cousins, family, so they were happy to stay. They clapped Killian on the back and teasingly welcomed him to the family.

Sebastian came up to them, shaking Killian's hand first. “I had a feeling this was coming,” he said with a smile. “Still up for training, Killian?”

Emma smiled, pleased to see that Killian had made a friend. “I might have to beg off today, High...Sebastian,” Killian corrected. “Tomorrow?”

“Definitely.” The prince turned his eyes to Emma. “I'm writing home tonight; I'll be sure to give my parents the good news.”

“Please convey our well wishes,” Emma said. “And I'm glad you're staying for the ball.”

As soon as he was gone, Killian turned to Emma. “That was a bit more intense than I expected. You were amazing, love.”

Emma threaded their fingers together and squeezed lightly. “That was nothing.” She saw Elsa, Liam, Anna and Kristoff approaching but her father stepped in, his face unreadable. “Papa?”

“We need to talk. Alone. Now.” Emma turned to go, but David pointed to Killian. “Him too.”

_Uh oh,_ Killian thought as he and Emma followed the King. Had they already squandered his goodwill? Would he go back on his promise to give his consent? He saw Snow hurrying to follow, clearly intent on mitigating her husband's wrath. Killian shared a look with Emma, who appeared to share his thoughts. It was like the cordial breakfast they'd shared as a family had never happened. They stepped into the library, the closest room to the throne room. The moment the door closed, David rounded on them.

“Is it true?”

“Charming, leave them alone,” Snow said sternly.

“Stay out of this, Snow. Because it feels like my entire family has been _duping_ me since Emma got home!”

Emma's heart sank; she hadn't looked at it like that. She hadn't meant to _lie_ , but David was so hostile when they got home. What other choice was there? Especially after he asked her to play nice with her would be suitors. She stepped forward. “Papa, we love each other. Killian asked me to marry him in Arendelle!”

David looked crushed. “So it is true.”

Killian moved between Emma and David. “Emma and I made this choice together, Majesty. I love her more than anything and she feels the same way. It may be a bit of hyperbole, but we've been through so much in a short time. It's shown us that we are stronger together. I would _never_ betray her trust. You may think we're young and don't know what we want, but I will fight for her. Even to you.”

Snow walked over and placed Emma's hand in his. “You have my blessing.” Emma started to protest but Snow shook her head. “He needs some time. It's a shock he wasn't expecting.”

Emma nodded, still feeling awful. She hadn't meant to hurt her father's feelings. What was worse though? Them keeping that part of their relationship a secret or Elling for causing trouble by even suggesting they were lovers, accusing Killian of using her? She considered Elling's crime the more heinous one, even if her father didn't agree right now. Ever since she and Killian took that step, Emma believed they made the right choice; she couldn't take it back even if she wanted to, which she emphatically did not. She hated that her father was upset, but this was her life and she wanted to live it her way.

Killian wasn't sure where they were going at first, until they started moving in the direction of the stables. He didn't question her, merely followed her lead. Emma quietly requested a single horse be saddled while she conjured them some warm cloaks. Killian held her until the horse was ready, then helped her up. He settled in behind her, easing the horse out of the paddock.

“Where do you want to go, love?”

“Anywhere, anywhere but here.”

The heartbreak in her voice pained him; he could only imagine how much she was hurting. She loved her father so much, seeing him that upset with her, that...disappointed, had to sting. He nodded in agreement and kicked the horse into a canter until they were well away from the castle. The main road led west, through the woods, eventually opening into a field. The leaves were changing, grass browning, but none of that mattered. Killian wrapped one arm securely around her waist, urging the horse faster and faster, smiling to himself as happy sounds tumbled from her lips. They rode until their mount tired—which didn't take long carrying two—then dismounted to find a creek to water the beast.

“Where are we?” Emma asked, looking around.

“Honestly, I'm not quite sure,” Killian replied, slipping his hand into hers as they strolled. “Do we have to be anywhere?”

“I'm sure we'll find our way home.”

They lapsed into silence, Killian keeping his eyes peeled for a creek. The thickening trees told him one must be close; when they found it, he tethered their horse to the upper bank so they could take a walk. “Are you okay, lass?”

Emma sighed, her brief happiness evaporating. “I don't know, everything's a jumble.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really.” She kicked at a fallen branch. “I just...I don't know what else we could have done! Why did Elling have to ruin everything?”

“He seems like a rather unbalanced chap. Perhaps he wished to lash out because he'd been caught in his schemes.”

She hugged him close, craving his warmth. “It was a mistake to make that announcement. Now Papa hates me.”

“Your father could never hate you, Emma. Don't even think that.”

“But he's right! We lied to him. The whole time we've been home. I feel terrible. We could have just sent Elling home quietly, left the announcement for the ball. But I was so impatient, I didn't want to hide anymore.”

He placed a gentle kiss on her furrowed brow. “We may not have handled everything right,” he admitted. “But we told your parents how we felt about each other. They know of our intent to marry. Assuming you still want that?”

She sniffed, frowning up at him. “Don't even joke about that, Killian. Of course I still want to marry you.”

He offered her a soft crooked grin. “Well, that's certainly a relief.”

“Did you mean what you said to Papa? That you'd fight for us to be together?”

“Did you mean it when you challenged Elling?”

She stood on her toes, mouth instantly on his. No matter what else was going on Killian was the one thing she could trust in. He would never abandon her or judge her. He loved Emma, not the Crown Princess of Misthaven. She would do anything for him and he for her. It meant so much to her. “I love you.”

“And I you, Emma. We'll find a way to make this right. But we must remain true to ourselves, yeah?”

She nodded. “I know what I want. I want to marry you, have a family. I want you by my side when I become Queen.” A day she hoped was far in the future. Despite the current tension, she loved her parents very much. “Until then, I want to have more adventures with my true love.”

He smiled, dimples flashing. “You really believe that? That our love is true?”

“Well, I wouldn't go through all this for just anyone, Lieutenant.”

There was the fiesty woman he loved. “A comfort, that.”

She rolled her eyes, resting her head on his chest. “Can we stay just a little while longer?”

“As long as you wish.” He rested his cheek on the crown of her head. “Your father will come around, Emma. None of us handled this well. Perhaps it's better this way; now everyone can be honest.”

“Maybe not _too_ honest,” Emma hedged. “I think there are a few things my father would rather not know.”

He chuckled. “Indeed.”

* * *

Snow cautiously walked up to her husband, his head bowed. She sat on the arm of the chair and began to lightly rub his back. She knew David well, understood his tendency to judge first and relent later. He had a strong sense of honor, of doing things the right way. Unless his loved ones were in danger. She couldn't forget the night of Emma's birth, when he led a small cache of knights out and ended Regina's reign once and for all. Logically, she accepted that he'd done the only thing he could, but she'd loved Regina as a mother once. It stung. Regina had become twisted in her need for vengeance, unrecognizable from the kind young woman who'd saved her from a runaway horse. Snow mourned her loss quietly. Over the last twenty years, Snow watched her family grow and change, but her love for Charming only deepened. He was a good man at heart. This was tearing him up and it broke her heart.

“You knew, didn't you?”

There was no anger in his tone, just acceptance. “I'm her mother, of course I did. They remind me of us.”

“We were married.”

“And they intend to marry. We were not entirely chaste, if memory serves.”

“We were at war.”

“Yes, and now there is peace. Charming, Emma is perfectly capable of choosing who she loves. Who is worthy of her affections. I believe Killian loves her. He's a kind decent young man. You heard Captain Jones tell us about their parents. They've overcome a tragic past to be good men. Just like you.”

David raised his head, eyes bright with unshed tears. “I overreacted, didn't I?”

“A bit.”

“I still don't like the lying.”

Snow arched a brow. “Is this something you would have _wanted_ to know?”

He laughed weakly. “Perhaps not. But Snow...”

“No buts, Charming. You owe both Emma and Killian an apology. For making them go through this farce in the first place. For judging them.” When he opened his mouth, Snow placed a finger to his lips. “And yes, _I_ am sorry for not telling you, but I don't regret it. They deserve some privacy, don't you think?”

He wanted to argue, but he knew his wife was right. Of all the mistakes, his was the most egregious. They could have avoided all of this if he'd just trusted Emma's judgment in the first place. He just hated the idea of losing his little girl. But Emma wasn't a child anymore and wanted to build a life of her own. He needed to support her or he'd risk truly losing her. “Very well.”

Snow dropped a kiss to his lips. “I love you, Charming.”

“I love you too, Snow.”

* * *

“I'm sure she's fine,” Liam said, folding her hands into his larger ones. “Killian's with her.”

Elsa continued to stare out the window, unable to shake her concern. “You're not worried?”

“I didn't say that. If I could, I'd skin that Elling alive for what he's done.” He could understand the King's anger, to a point. Liam didn't really want to think of Killian and the princess that way either. But they were both adults. Young and hopelessly in love. That Liam understood perfectly. He would have waited as long as it took for his own royal lass, but Elsa was determined. Both couples fully intended to marry as soon as possible, so where was the harm?

“How can anyone be so...hateful?” It was something Elsa seemed to be asking frequently lately. First Hans, now Elling; would it ever end?

“I can't even imagine what his life has been like,” Liam said. “But it's no excuse for attempting the ruin the happiness of others. All we can do is be there for our loved ones.”

Elsa wrapped her arms around him, head resting over the steady thump of his heart. “I'm so glad we made the trip. I missed all of you so much.”

“We missed you as well. We became family in Arendelle.”

“We definitely need to visit as often as possible. I don't want to lose touch.”

“We won't. I'm sure they'll get into all sorts of trouble without us.”

She laughed. “And what about us? Are we going to get into trouble?”

“Only the best kind, my love.” He tipped her chin up to place a chaste kiss to her lips. “Come, let's go find Anna and Kristoff; I'm sure she's bouncing off the walls.”

They found Anna and Kristoff tucked away in an unused room, covered furniture pulled to the edges. A music box played, Anna patiently teaching her fiancé to dance. “It's really easy, just follow me.”

Elsa urged Liam to hang back for a moment, a smile on her lips. Back in Arendelle, Killian and Emma spent hours with Anna, teaching her the very same dances. It was a fond memory. Kristoff was tall and not particularly graceful, but he seemed to be enjoying himself. He looked at Anna with utter awe; it was sweet.

“Elsa! Liam!” Anna tripped over Kristoff's big feet, clearly startled.

“Sorry, Anna, we couldn't resist.”

“Well, don't just stand there! Join us!”

Liam made a show of bowing to Elsa, which made her giggle. The took their places and Anna counted off the waltz. The familiar motions helped ease her anxiety about Emma and Killian; as long as they were together, they would be fine. Anna winced a couple of times as Kristoff trod on her feet, but did not complain. They enjoyed themselves so much, they lost track of time.

“Having fun without us?”

All four dancers jumped; Emma and Killian stood in the doorway. Elsa let go of Liam and hurried to hug her friend. “Are you okay?”

Emma nodded. “Yeah. We went for a ride. Are my parents around?”

“We haven't seen them since you left.”

Liam grasped Killian by the shoulders. “Well, brother?”

Killian cocked a sardonic brow. “As well as can be expected. More concerned about Emma, to be honest.”

“I'm sure everything will be well.”

“It's good of you to say that.”

Liam smiled. “And I mean it, little brother.”

“Younger brother.”

Emma got his attention. “We should go find them.”

“Indeed. We'll find you in a bit, aye?” They waved, Emma taking his free hand in hers. It was encouraging, seeing their family be happy. The six of them had been through so much together, having their support meant everything to them. It took some stops and starts but they finally found the King and Queen in the solar. Snow smiled the moment they entered, David hung back.

“Mama? Papa?”

“Come in, Emma, Killian,” Snow said kindly.

They glanced at each other, then took Snow's invitation to sit. Snow looked up at David, who looked appropriately chagrined as he sat next to her. Awkwardness hung heavy in the room, as no one wanted to be the first to speak. Finally, Killian gave Emma's hand an encouraging squeeze and she opened her mouth at the same time as her father. All four smiled hesitantly.

David took charge. “Emma, Killian, I...need to apologize to both of you. I haven't been fair and I've overreacted time and again. I'm sorry.”

“We never meant to lie, Papa. We're sorry too.”

“If I'd trusted you, none of this would have happened.” He looked between them. “I just want you to be happy.”

Emma smiled at Killian. “We are happy, Papa.”

“Then you have my blessing.”

Emma jumped up and went to hug her father. For the second time that day, everything seemed to be right in her world. A few tears were shed on both sides, then Emma hugged her mother as Killian stood, extending his hand. To his surprise, David hugged him, a short manly hug that made the women laugh. “Welcome to the family, Killian.”

“Thank you, Majesty.”

“Anything else I should know?”

Emma and Killian shared a smile. “Not that I can think of.”

“Good. I don't know about you, but I've had enough drama for a lifetime.”

 


	32. Chapter 32

Stony silence reigned in the Great Hall. Emma sat to her mother's left, Killian's hand in hers. As her fiancé and future royal, he now had his own seat beside her, which he accepted with stunned surprise. He didn't love Emma for her title, but he would be her consort one day. It was important that the people seem him in his rightful place. Especially today.

Liam's gaze flitted between Killian and the prisoner as he waited for the judgment like everyone else. He'd given his testimony, even taken responsibility for Ian's attempted escape, but the Queen absolved him since no harm was really done. His was not the only testimony, as both Killian and Emma had to relive the attempt on the princess's life. Beside him, Elsa shed a few tears as she listened; she still felt like all of this trouble was her fault. Liam squeezed her hand and tucked her into his side with one arm. She was no more at fault than he, her terror that fateful night understandable, given her upbringing. She showed so much strength, not only in overcoming it and letting love into her heart, but facing yet another fear in coming all this way to support her friend. He loved her more than ever.

Next to Emma, her parents conversed quietly. Everyone waited for their judgment. The punishment for any attempt on the life of a member of the royal family was death; Ian's crime was particularly heinous, not only because he tried to suppress Emma's magic, but because he included an innocent Jeremiah in his scheme to escape. Emma introduced the boy to her parents before the trial; Snow had taken to him immediately, her heart breaking for the boy who'd been turned out of his home. They gave him a place in little Neal's household, ensuring Jeremiah would have a roof over his head and food in his belly for as long as he wished. Far from nefarious men like Ian.

The prisoner himself did not seem cowed in the slightest. When given the chance to defend himself, he admitted his crime, cursing Emma, her parents and all who harbored magic in the realm. Weeks of captivity had not tempered his attitude and even if it had, he was guilty. Emma still sometimes had nightmares about him. Killian was always there to comfort her, but she needed to see justice done. As did the whole kingdom. With Emma no longer hiding her powers, Ian probably would not be the last person who condemned her for it. Even though Emma lived in hope.

Killian squeezed her hand, offering his silent support. He felt very uncomfortable and exposed in the highbacked chair, but his place was at his princess's side. He was still only a humble lieutenant, who felt mildly embarrassed to be seated with royalty where everyone could see him. He could only imagine how hard this was for Emma, once again confronting the man who tried to end her life. Hans was dead, but Ian remained; they both needed closure before starting the next chapter in their life together.

Snow knew there was no other choice. The prisoner was guilty, by his own admission. The odious man had tried to murder her precious daughter in cold blood. Just as Regina had. She knew he must suffer the punishment, but she could not bring herself to pronounce sentence. David understood his wife well, nodding in agreement. He stood.

“Ian of Dunchurch, we find you guilty of the attempted assassination against our daughter, Princess Emma. The sentence for such a crime is death. Do you have anything else to say for yourself?”

Ian strained against his shackles; his eyes a bit crazed. “She'll turn on you! One day, just like the Evil Queen. Mark my words!”

David scowled. “Take him away. Sentence to be carried out tomorrow at midday.”

Emma had to turn away; the idea that she could turn on her loved ones disgusted her. She was _not_ Regina, she wasn't. The moment Ian was out of sight, Killian tugged on her hand. He could feel her distress. “Come on, love.”

Snow nodded at him, giving them silent permission to withdraw. Emma smiled at him gratefully and allowed him to lead her away from the Great Hall. Killian was supposed to spar with Sebastian that afternoon; he hoped the prince understood that Killian was needed elsewhere. They ducked into the first empty room he could find, an unused sitting room. “Don't listen to him, Emma. He's blinded by hatred of something he doesn't understand.”

“Were you ever afraid of me?”

Killian's heart broke as he pulled her against his chest. How many more times would he see her heartbroken and afraid because of sheer ignorance and fear? “No, love. I've seen you do many things, but I have never been afraid of you. Your power comes from a good pure place, Emma. You've saved my life. My brother's life and many more besides. You are not evil nor could you ever be.”

He'd told her such things before and she believed him. She did. She only wanted to use her magic to help people. But still, occasionally, the nagging voice of the Blue Fairy crept to the forefront of her thoughts. To hide her power. To not be selfish or careless. Because selfishness led to Dark Magic. But she was selfish. Selfish when it came to the man holding her. She didn't see how that could be bad; she loved him. “Thank you.”

He tipped her chin up and placed a gentle kiss to her lips. “So how am I doing as the Princess's official fiancé so far?”

She smiled, hearing that made her all warm and gooey inside. They no longer had to hide and it was wonderful. “Pretty good, I think. Like your chair?”

“A bit much for a lieutenant, I think.”

Emma placed her hand on his heart. “Hey, you are every bit as worthy as one of those princes. You're a good man, Killian, and I love you.”

“I love you too, Princess.” He couldn't resist kissing her again, this time nipping a little on her plump lower lip. She hummed happily and pulled him closer, sliding her tongue over his. He opened for her, tongue twining with hers as he backed her into the wall. She hit with a soft oomph, but she relished it, Killian's hard strong body pressed up against her. It made her feel loved and safe. “If it wasn't unseemly,” he whispered, kissing along her jaw, “I'd take you to bed right now.”

“And we care about that, why?” She couldn't think of a better way to forget the unpleasant memories the trial conjured in her.

“Your father has only just given his blessing,” Killian reminded her, fingers skimming up her laced spine.

“So? He knows we're together. That you've already...ravished me,” she countered, fingers edging under his jacket. “All we have to do is move your things into my room.”

He groaned, her fingers warm and coaxing through the cotton and linen. “Won't we be missed?”

“I don't care.” She kissed him hard. “I just want to forget, Killian. Make me forget. Please.”

He could not ignore her plea. She'd been forced to relive that terrible day and so had he. He could still see Ian holding the knife to her throat, terrified that one wrong move could take her from him forever. “Take us there, love. And I'll make you forget.”

Emma wrapped her arms tightly around him and focused; the white swirling smoke teleported them directly into her bedroom. “This is much better.”

Killian smiled at her. “Aye.” Deftly, he kissed her, pulling her to him by the hips. “Do you trust me, Emma?”

“Always.”

“Then I think it's my turn,” he said devilishly. “No magic unless I say, yeah?”

“No magic?”

“I'm going to strip you, tie you to this bed and lick every inch of you until you're begging for mercy. Until you are desperate to take me inside you. And I want your word you won't use magic to escape me.”

His dark tone made her shiver and yet she felt nothing but trust. And love. And lust. Killian would do his very best (which was considerable at this point) to reduce her awareness to him and the things he made her feel. “I promise.”

He smirked wickedly. “Good.” He'd been fantasizing about this for a long time, his princess utterly at his mercy, begging for his touch. He didn't want to think, just feel, to revel in the passion they shared. Gently, he took her hand and guided her to the vanity. She cocked a brow at him curiously but he said nothing, merely stalking around her, blue eyes drinking her in. Her breathing got shallow, trying to follow him with her own eyes. She didn't know what he was trying to accomplish but his slow perusal of her body—even fully clothed—was getting to her. Eventually, he stopped, directly behind her, a hand coming up to her chin, forcing her to look into the mirror at them. “Now watch.”

Emma nodded in acknowledgment, keeping her gaze fixed on the mirror. Killian began where he was, his strong fingers loosening the laces of her court gown. This one was a soft gray, in light of the trial, and edged in gold. Objectively beautiful, but Killian was more interested in what lay beneath it. Slowly, he peeled the top away from her body, his lips brushing the junction of her shoulder and neck. Emma sucked her lip between her teeth, trying not to fidget as he went to work on the skirt and petticoats. Since the trial was a formal occasion, her gown was more elaborate than usual; Killian tormented her by peeling away the layers one by one. Her skin was hot and tingly by the time he got to her chemise and she froze, waiting for his reaction to what lay underneath.

Killian pulled the tie at the front of her chemise, loosening it. He could feel the tension in his princess; what was she hiding? Two sharp tugs gave him the answer as the cotton slithered over her body and sank to the floor. _“Emma.”_

She smiled into the mirror, pleased at the blatant desire in his voice. She hadn't chosen this corset for this occasion, but it would serve. Sheer black and cinched as tight as she could handle, it accentuated her curves, breasts fuller, waist just a hair trimmer, with silk panties to match. Those court gowns were tailored very tightly; even Emma's trim, fit form required such a thing to wear one. She usually hated that, but not now. Not when she could drive her lieutenant wild with lust, giving them something they both needed after the emotional toll of the day.

Killian fitted his large hands around her waist; with the corset, they nearly fit. There was a slight gap between the bottom of the corset and the waistband of her panties and he brushed it with his fingers. “Hmm, you are such a tasty treat, Princess.”

Emma relaxed against him, craving the warmth of his body. Killian was still fully clothed, the wool of his uniform coat rough on her aroused skin. “What are you going to do with me?”

“So many things, love.” He pushed one hand into her panties, fingers brushing her dampening curls. “Wet already?”

Licking her lips, she nodded. Their eyes locked in the mirror, his hand dipping lower. She spread her legs, not even a little ashamed of how much she wanted him to touch her intimately. He was her port in the storm; here she was utterly safe. A little O of need escaped as he brushed her clit, Emma trying to rock into his hand. “Stay still, lass. You wouldn't want me to redden this perfect arse, now would you?”

Emma whimpered, his voice doing wicked things to her. Did he mean _spanking_ her? They'd had plenty of rough sex, Emma frequently begging him to take her harder and deeper, as if trying to imprint him on her body. She liked it. A lot. The idea of him spanking her wasn't as repulsive as she would have expected, not that she'd ever truly thought about it. There was so much they hadn't tried yet. “Killian?”

“Yes, love?”

She laid her hand over the bulge where his hand was, encouraging him to touch her. “Would you?”

“Would I what?”

“Spank me?”

Killian couldn't believe what he was hearing. He hadn't really meant his little quip, although the idea of Emma's arse sweetly pink appealed to him in a dark way. Emma did like that he didn't treat her like she was made of glass; she was a strong fiery woman, carrying a wicked rule breaking streak. “Why?”

Her breathing hitched as he continued to rub her clit in slow circles. “Because I...oh gods...I think I'd like it?”

“Bloody hell, lass.” He reverently kissed the curve of her shoulder, finding her eyes again in the mirror. “Are you certain?”

“You promised to make me forget, Killian.”

“I don't want to hurt you.”

She deliberately ground her ass against his hardening erection. “You won't. I trust you. I told you I wanted to feel everything with you.”

“You're not evil.”

She stared directly into his bottomless blue gaze. Her earlier weakness forgotten. “I know. That's not why I want it.”

“Then why?”

“I want it because I _do_ trust you. The way I feel about you is...powerful. And I want to share every part of myself with you, including the not very princess like parts. I'm more than that. I'm a woman who wants to love her man to the fullest extent.”

There were no words. He had no words for how profoundly he loved and worshiped her. His princess, his lover, his future wife. He turned her head and kissed her hungrily, if sloppily. He picked up the pace of his fingers, rubbing her quick and hard, a single digit sinking into her heat. Emma mewled, grinding her hips, suddenly desperate to come. It washed over her quickly, body trembling in his arms. “Yes, yes,” she panted.

Killian nipped at her shoulder, intoxicated by her wanton neediness. “I told you not to move, Princess.”

She grinned wickedly, not sorry in the slightest. It seemed he would give her what she wanted after all. “I couldn't help it.”

“We'll see about that.” He extracted his hand, giving her the wet digit to suck. She did so, her green eyes dark and heavy lidded. Killian's clothing was too hot now, but he couldn't strip just yet. “Bend over the vanity, love.”

She did so even though it was getting hard to breathe in the corset. She watched in the mirror as Killian peeled off his jacket, vest and cravat, leaving his shirt open and loose. He looked so sexy like that; her core clenched in anticipation. He came up behind her, rutting his cotton clad cock along the curve of her ass. “So many things, so little time, lass.” Then as abruptly as he came, he was gone, crouching down to strip off her panties. Lifting each foot out of the holes, he tossed them aside for the maids to find later. There was no reason to hide any longer. He moved up on his knees and lapped at her sex, long strokes of his tongue that made her quiver with need. Just a tease of what he planned later. He stood, hands kneading the firm flesh of her bum. Emma's body was perfect in every way and he had to admit that this angle was appealing. “Hold on,” he warned.

Emma gripped the edge of the vanity just in time; the first smack of her ass left her breathless. It was a sharp sting, but it quickly faded into pleasure and heat. Whimpering, she waited for the next. “Oh!”

“Did I hurt you?”

“No, _no_ , I just...gods, it feels _incredible._ ” She felt naughty and wicked, one of her favorite things. Pleasure and pain tingled just under the surface of her skin, blood rushing in her ears, need building in her core with each blow. It was oddly freeing, giving her body over to him. She hoped being secured to the bed felt as good. He struck her a handful of times, never in the same place, until her skin was warm and pink.

“Okay, darling?”

She moaned and nodded. “Hmmm, yeah. Thank you.”

He uncurled her fingers to pull her up, bringing her flush against his chest. She gripped his shoulders as his lips crashed on hers, thoroughly beguiled by her. He picked her up, legs cinching around his hips as he carried her to the bed. “Do you remember your promise?”

“Yes. I'm yours.” She kissed him, slowly, reverently, as his fingers worked the laces of her corset. When she could breathe freely, she helped him peel it off, aware that she would soon be utterly trapped. “How do you want me, Lieutenant?”

Killian nodded toward the bed. “On your back. Spread.”

“Yes, sir.” Amazingly, she smiled, once against showing complete trust in him. Killian fetched his cravat from the floor, then untied the sashes on the windows. The silk ties were heavy in his hand, but they were smooth and soft, less likely to abrade her delicate skin. Returning to the bed, he took his time tying each limb to a post, just as she had done for him. Emma's heart thumped loudly, her innate instinct to fight rising up her spine. She stamped it down; Killian would not hurt her. She was safe. Her magic flickered, igniting like a low flame, but she was in control. No magic unless Killian requested it. She could do this.

“Almost perfect,” Killian mumbled, more to himself than to her. He took a couple of pillows and shoved them under her ass, careful of the still stinging flesh. Emma whimpered, but it didn't hurt. Spread and exposed, she needed her lover to touch her.

Still, he made her wait, forcing her to watch as he finished stripping. The white linen shirt revealed his toned muscular torso with the trail of hair she liked to follow with lips and tongue. He turned away to peel off his trousers, his audible groan making her clit throb. She couldn't stop looking, trim hips, pert ass and strong legs on display for her. When he turned, his eyes were almost black and she gulped. Eyes trailing down, down, down, they alighted on his weeping cock, a desperate moan tearing from her throat. She was hot all over, her body yearning for his.

Killian smirked, then inexplicably _left_ her. She whined loudly, struggling for the first time, the cords of silk biting into her skin. “Killian!”

In a few moments, he returned carrying a feather quill and her hairbrush. She couldn't fathom what he wanted them for. “So impatient, love.”

“You left,” she countered.

“Not ten feet away, darling. Relax.” He bent down and kissed her. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes.”

“There's a good girl.” He picked up the cravat and wound the material around her eyes. Emma gasped, surprised, her heart racing again.

“Killian?”

“Right here, lass.” His lips brushed hers. “Is this okay?”

It took a moment for her heart to slow. “Yes. Just different.”

“If I do something you don't like, you tell me, aye?”

“Okay.”

Smiling, Killian kissed her one last time, then climbed up on the high bed. He settled between her spread thighs, beginning his sensual assault on her senses with his hands, stroking and kneading her flesh. Emma whimpered, arching up, trying to get closer. Thighs, hips, belly, he left no part of her untouched. Then he began again, only this time he touched her with something light...the feather? It was unlike anything she'd ever felt, light teasing brushes of her belly, her inner thighs. Killian trailed the edge of the feather around her stiff nipples, pleased at her needy moan of his name.

“So beautiful,” he murmured, pressing a tender kiss to her belly.

“Don't stop,” Emma pleaded. “Fuck.”

“Never, darling.” He sucked one hard peak into his mouth, unable to stop himself from grinding his cock against her dripping cunt. Emma cried out in joy, so happy he was giving her a hint of what she craved. Everything felt heightened without her sight, her skin more sensitive, ears more attuned to his voice, dripping sex, his plaything bound to the bed.

He switched his attentions, hands sliding all over her torso. His hands were hard and calloused, long years at sea making them rough on her skin. She loved it, craved it, soft where he was hard. Need coiled low in her belly; she _ached_ to have him inside her, riding her into oblivion. “Killian! Fuck...gods, more!”

“Careful what you wish for, lass,” he replied darkly.

Emma didn't care, she could take it. Wet sloppy kisses trailed down her stomach; she heard him inhale her scent. She shivered, legs straining to push her hips up, eager for his mouth on her. Killian grabbed her by the thighs, stilling her, chuckling to himself. He could not deny his princess what she craved. Parting her lower lips, he licked and hummed, drowning himself in her heady flavor. He played her to perfection, teasing with lips and tongue as she struggled. He stopped just before she could fall, making her scream in frustration. “Killian!”

“Ready to beg for my cock, love?”

Part of her wanted to, needing so badly to be _full_ , but she shook her head. Killian grinned, adoring his stubborn lover. So he went back to his treat, tasting her thoroughly, leaving no part of her sex unexplored. It was torture for Emma, getting so close to her climax, three, no, _four_ times. Each time Killian would stop, tease her with the feather or her hairbrush, the duality of soft and rough nearly driving her mad with want.

“Please!” she screamed. “Please!”

“Please what, Princess?”

“Fuck me! Please! Need...cock...in me. Please!”

He groaned in relief; he was perilously close to giving them what they both so badly needed. Tossing his toys aside, he untied her ankles and urged them around his hips. She was soaked, the pillow wet under her, and he sank inside her quim in a single stroke. Almost instantly, her body went taut, a powerful orgasm taking hold of her. Emma shuddered and cried out, incoherent, pleasure pulsing through her. Killian grunted, trying to keep still until she was spent, but she felt too amazing rippling around him. He bent over her and rode her hard, hips undulating in a steady rough rhythm that quickly wound her up a second time.

“Yes, yes, yes, _fuck_!” Emma panted, locking her ankles behind him. There was nothing in the world in that moment except Killian. The exquisite way he moved inside her, stretched her, branded her.

“Come,” he panted desperately in her ear. “Come again for me, Princess.”

She adjusted the angle of her hips, taking him deeper, cock pounding roughly against her spot over and over until she climaxed again, even harder this time, her awareness blanking out to a single white flash enveloping them both, her magic no longer able to be contained. Killian's hips stuttered once, twice, then he too exploded, pumping her full with his seed. He blinked harshly against the bright light, too lost in his own pleasure to question it. He collapsed against her with a groan, exhausted.

When Emma woke up, she lay curled on her side, almost in a fetal position, restraints gone. She felt light, almost like she was drifting on a cloud. But when she opened her eyes, Killian's deeply concerned blue ones shined back at her. “Emma?”

“Hey.”

Tentatively, he reached out and touched her arm. “Are you alright, love?”

She struggled to smile; gods, she was famished. “I think so. Why?”

He frowned. “You were out for several hours, lass. And that flash...what was that?”

“Flash?” She vaguely remembered a bright light, but her mind was still fuzzy from sleep.

“When you...climaxed. I know it's happened before, even I felt it this time. The magic shuddering through you.”

“You did?”

“Aye.” He paused. “It _felt_ amazing, don't misunderstand. But then you didn't wake up and I have to admit, I've been a bit worried.”

Emma started to reach for him, but then she felt it too. The weakness. The last time she felt it was the night they'd chased after Elsa and got attacked by wolves. When she'd nearly exhausted herself with magic. “Oh.”

“Oh?”

She folded her hand over his. “I'll be okay. Sleep and food, and I'll be good as new.”

“But what was it?”

She held out her arms for him and he drew her closer, hands stroking her back. “Remember the wolves? And all that magic I used to save you?”

Killian frowned, recalling that night all too well. “You were so tired, lass. I was worried then too.”

“Well, not that tired,” she teased. They'd made love—in a fashion—before going to sleep in that cabin they discovered, thankful to be alive and together.

“So you're saying that we momentarily weakened your magic?” He didn't like the sound of that. It smacked too closely with hurting her, which he never wanted to do.

“Here.” She waved her hand and conjured a wool scarf for him. “If I tried something harder right now...like cloaking the _Jewel_ we'd be in trouble. I'll be fine by morning. I promise.”

“I didn't think that would weaken you, lass. I'm sorry. For asking you not to use it.”

Emma forced herself up. “I am fine, Killian. So hungry I could probably eat a horse, but fine. Really. Blue warned me years ago that using too much magic at once would tire me out. Granted, I never expected it to happen like this, but I enjoyed everything we did.” She let a little bit of her power flicker over her palm and cupped his cheek. “See? My love for you _gives_ me strength, Killian. It's not gone. Besides, there are worse things that could exhaust me.”

He still looked skeptical, but nodded. “I have to admit, that was intense, Emma.”

“You did want to tie me up.”

He laughed dryly. “May be a long while before I do so again.” He brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back tenderly. “I love you.”

She did smile this time, bending down to kiss him chastely. “Love you too, Killian. Now how about we settle in front of the fire and have something to eat. I'm starving.”

“Don't you want to eat with your family?”

“We'll see them tomorrow. I want to spend the evening with you. But Killian...” Ian's execution was on the morrow. “Do you think we could go for a ride tomorrow? Invite our friends? I don't want to be here when...”

“Understood, lass. I'll mention it to Liam at breakfast; I'm sure he and Elsa would be amenable.”

That was exactly what they did. No one asked where Emma and Killian had disappeared to after the trial; Elsa simply hugged her friend they moment they saw each other again. Both Arendelle royals were as excited as Emma to get out of the castle. As necessary as it was, they did not want to be present at Ian's demise. Snow gave them her blessing; her mother's instincts overcoming hers as queen. Emma would need to understand this duty one day, but it would not be today. She could protect her daughter for a little while longer.

“We'd like six horses,” Liam requested, buttoning up his cloak. It was late October, Emma's birthday less than a week away now. Blessedly, he thought. While the suitor drama appeared to be over, he was anxious to spend as much time with his brother as possible.

“Aye, Captain,” said the stablemaster. “Give us a few ticks.”

“I've got snacks!” Anna declared, struggling with a wrapped bundle. Kristoff appeared and took it from her, allowing her to stand up straight. “You know, just in case we get hungry.”

“We just had breakfast,” Elsa pointed out.

“Yeah, but I don't want to come back anytime soon, do you?” She understood it was the law, but she took no pleasure in a man's death.

Emma ignored them all, clasping her own cloak. She wasn't sure how she felt. In the moments after Ian tried to end her life, she'd wanted to take his. Killian talked her down then, insisting the man face justice. Now he had, condemned to a traitor's fate. After countless weeks, he showed no remorse, no hint of a conscience over what he'd done. It reminded her of Hans, unrepentant right until the end. Perhaps he'd see the light at the last moment, but she doubted it. He passionately believed that magic was wrong and evil; he believed he'd been doing the right thing. And now, like Hans, she was sorry it had come to this. While she no longer needed revenge, she wouldn't stop the law from being carried out.

“Alright, love?” Killian asked gently.

She nodded. “I'm okay. Glad you're here.”

“There is nowhere else for me to be, Princess.”

The stablemaster and several grooms brought them mounts; Kristoff looked wistful as he mounted his big mare. Missing Sven no doubt. Emma wondered how long he'd ever been away from his friend. They were very close, man and beast. Since Emma knew the trails the best, she led them out, riding west and away from the castle. Killian rode beside her with Liam and Elsa close behind. It was a brisk morning, the air definitely feeling more like fall. It was quite a difference from the almost idyllic summer in Arendelle. Well, all except the few days when it was coldest winter.

“Any idea where we're headed?” Elsa asked, leaning over her mount a little. She was the only one not wearing a cloak, since the chill didn't bother her. Liam found it a bit distracting as she was back in the thin ice dress that hugged her curves, even as she sat sidesaddle.

_This is a serious day, Jones,_ he scolded himself. _Get your head on right._ “I'm a sailor, love. Can't say that I've explored much beyond the castle.” Maps he could read. But one tree looked much like another in the thick forest.

“You didn't grow up near here?”

“Our village was some miles down the coast, just a tiny little port. After Papa left, we were lucky to find a kindly captain to take us in.” Two orphaned boys trying to make an honest living for themselves. Now they were both betrothed to royalty.

Elsa reached over and squeezed his hand briefly. “I'm glad you did.”

“Me too, Elsa.”

Emma led them deeper into the forest, hoping she remembered the way. Snow used to bring her there when Emma was small, but she'd never appreciated it. Nor had she really appreciated the woman herself. It took falling in love for Emma to really understand Snow White. When Snow needed sanctuary, a place to hide from the Evil Queen, eight dwarves (now minus Sneaky, may he rest in peace) took her in. They sheltered her, fought by her side, even needled Prince Charming. It was only when that sanctuary became untenable that they fled to Arendelle, to seek an alliance with its newly minted monarchs.

She got to a crossroads and paused, glancing left and right. Which way was it? She closed her eyes, trying to remember.

“Emma?”

“I just need a minute. It's been a long time since I've been out this far.”

“Where are we?” Killian asked.

“The past.”

Killian didn't understand what that meant, but he followed her lead. Indeed, he'd follow her anywhere. She chose the left turn, riding another couple of miles down the road. From there, Emma led them down the thin trail, where they could only ride single file. It was beginning to feel like that time they visited Grand Pabbie, but there was no latent magic in the air. The trail opened up into a small clearing where an equally small house—or what was left of it—stood.

“Oooh, what is this place?” Anna asked excitedly as she got off her horse. Kristoff barely had a moment to snatch the dangling reigns before she scampered off to explore. Everyone else was more sedate getting down; Kristoff and Liam volunteered to tether the horses.

“I'm going to echo my sister,” Elsa said, taking it all in. “What is this place?”

“It's the home of the dwarves. Or it was. Since they live with us in the palace, there was no reason for them to keep it up,” Emma explained.

“That grouchy fellow and his mates lived _here_ ,” Killian said, kicking an old bucket.

“Grumpy's not so bad,” Emma countered.

“Then why does he give me that beady eye every time he sees me?”

“Still?” Emma laughed. “Papa's given his blessing; I think he forgot to call off Grumpy.”

Killian threaded their fingers. “As long as you're happy, I can take some grief from a dwarf.”

“He's just overprotective.”

“Which is why I'm glad Elsa doesn't have any brothers,” Liam joked, returning with Kristoff. “Right, mate?”

Kristoff looked taken aback, then nodded in agreement. “Although come to think of it...”

“Not one more word, Kristoff!” Anna shouted from inside the tiny home.

“Now I'm screwed. Thanks, Liam.”

Liam smiled at his soon to be brother in law. “Anytime, mate.”

“Guys, you've got to see this!” Anna called. “Everything's so _little!”_

The others smiled at her enthusiasm. It was difficult to not absorb Anna's joyful innocence. Perhaps not so innocent now, but she just had a positive way of looking at the world. Those who loved her were happy to see it had not been squashed by recent events. Emma once more led them inside, the men really needing to duck. Kristoff needed to bend almost double to get through the door.

“Anna, where are you?”

“Up here!”

There was no way the men were getting to the loft, where it seemed like the beds were so they graciously insisted the women go ahead. “How can anyone live like this?” Kristoff grumbled, squatting in a cobwebbed corner.

“Well, they are dwarves,” Killian pointed out. “About yay tall?” He held his hand up to his chest. “Although a couple of them are almost as wide as they are tall!”

Even Liam laughed heartily at that. “Looks like no one's been here in some time.” He wiped a finger over the dusty windowsill. “Remind you of anything, brother?”

Killian scowled. “Only the most disgusting watering hole this side of Agrabah. Gods, that place was filthy.”

“Why would anyone go there then?”

“Kristoff, why does anyone go to that Oaken bloke's trading post?”

“Because it's the only one for miles...oh. I see your point.”

“After almost a month at sea, most sailors will not quibble about a dirty glass,” Liam intoned.

Killian snorted. “Most.”

“Just you, brother. But you never were much for spirits.”

“I have all the intoxication I need, thank you very much.” His eyes drifted upward; they could hear the ladies talking and giggling together. He couldn't make out any real words, but he was happy Emma didn't seem to be dwelling on the day's events.

“Speaking of which...” Liam dropped his voice, just in case. “Have you gotten her anything for her birthday?”

Killian blanched. “We've been wrapped up in the suitor nonsense and the fallout that I honestly haven't given it much thought.”

“You gotta get her something, man,” Kristoff said seriously. “Isn't this birthday a big one?”

“Twenty first,” Killian confirmed. “Bloody hell.” He was only a poor lieutenant, what in the name of the gods could he get a princess? She already owned that which was most precious to him. A romantic date was out because of the bloody ball. She had no need of jewelry or finery. She wore his mother's ring.

“Don't panic, brother,” Liam said. “We'll help you.”

Killian's laugh rang hollow. “Thanks.”

“Seriously. First thing tomorrow the three of us will put our heads together and find your intended the perfect gift.” Emma and Anna had helped him find a ring for Elsa, this was his way of paying that forward. And it would be an...interesting activity for his brothers, old and new.

Kristoff staid in his corner. “I'd share the manly hug of support but I'm liable to get a concussion if I try to stand in this place.”

Liam and Killian laughed most heartily and Killian's flash of anxiety began to ease. These people were his family; they would help make sure he didn't make a fool of himself on one of the most important days of his life.

Emma stretched across one of the dwarves' beds—Sneezy's, she thought—arm curled around her stomach, desperate to get a hold on herself. Anna kept trying to jump from bed to bed, but sometimes missed in that clumsy way of hers. She always refused help, even when she hit her head a bit too hard on one of the oaken beams. “Anna, seriously. This place is like thirty years old. Don't hurt yourself!”

She flopped down dramatically in the biggest bed (though not by much)—Doc's. “Well, that was fun!”

“Anna, are you sure you're okay?” Elsa asked, worrying her lip between her teeth.

“I'm fine. If I can take a header over a snow covered cliff, I can do this.”

“What did that happen?” Elsa screeched.

“While you were...you know. Don't worry, Kristoff was with me. When we landed in the snowbank, it was just like a pillow.”

Elsa ducked her head, knowing precisely when it was. After Anna had tried to get her to come home, to unfreeze her kingdom. After Elsa herself had accidentally frozen her own sister's heart. It was silly to dwell on it; Anna was right here, alive and well, engaged to her Kristoff. She was happy. Still, Elsa felt ashamed that she'd ever been so out of control to even accidentally hurt her own sister.

Emma saw her face and came to sit beside her. “You okay?”

“Yes. No. I think so?” Both women laughed. “I know everything is fine now, but...” She held out her hands. “I have so much power, Emma.”

Emma understood exactly what troubled her friend. Her unexpected nap the day before reminded Emma of how much power _she_ wielded; she wanted to use it wisely. “Hey, why don't we clean up this place? Between the six of us, it'll be done in no time.” Aided by magic, of course.

Elsa squeezed Emma's hand; it meant so much that someone understood exactly how she felt. “Okay.”

Emma and Elsa stood; Emma rolled up her sleeves. With a deft flick of her wrist, she gathered all the old linens and put them in a tub to be laundered. Anna yelped, caught off guard but quickly hopped to her feet to watch the show. It was a real treat for her to watch her sisters do magic together. Elsa shot slivers of ice around to every corner, scouring out the cobwebs and loosening the foulest dirt. Right behind her was an enchanted broom and dustpan cleaning it up. They smiled at each other; it felt good to be using their powers like this.

The boys heard the commotion upstairs; Killian climbed the stairs to investigate. “What the...” His eyes went wide. “You're...cleaning?”

“Why not?” Emma asked, shooting him a grin. She felt great; her exhaustion from the day before gone. Anna moved around the room, pointing out places they might have missed. “Careful, we're coming down!”

Killian quickly stomped back the way he came, hastily informing the others that their ladies were on a tear...literally. Emma descended first, the broom in front of her. The lower part of the cottage was much filthier; the kitchen needed to be scoured, the windows cleaned, broken furniture mended. Elsa and Emma stood back to back, wielding their own unique magic to mend, clean, scour and and replace everything in sight. Elsa replaced the sagging wooden beams with new sturdy ones made of ice, enchanted to never melt.

“Why are they cleaning?” Kristoff asked.

“Isn't it great?” Anna declared excitedly. “Look at that!” A line of snowflakes draped artfully down from the fireplace, which crackled with fresh logs.

“Still, doesn't explain why.”

“Something I would like to know as well,” said an unknown voice. For a moment, no one could figure out where it was coming from, but then a small light hovered in midair and began to pulse. Another flash and a very small lady with wings and a frankly _ridiculous_ outfit hovered there.

Emma had told him about fairies, especially the leader, Blue. Dressed as she was, he could only assume this was the fairy in question. “What business is it of yours?”

Blue turned—well, spun in mid air—scowling. “Who are you?”

“Lieutenant Killian Jones, ah, ma'am.” How did one address a fairy? He hadn't a blessed clue. “Emma's fiancé.”

Blue looked him up and down, snorted, then zoomed off. “Emma! Emma!”

Enchanted brushes scrubbed out the cauldron, a mop worked the floor. So absorbed was she, that Emma almost missed the person calling her name. “What?” She spun and froze, a very annoyed fairy about a foot from her face. “Oh.”

Blue tried to look reasonable. “Emma, just what do you think you're doing? Magic away from the safety of the castle? I thought you knew better.”

Emma wilted, then cursed herself. She wasn't doing anything wrong. Her powers belonged to _her_ ; she could use them as she saw fit. And hiding them did no one any good. “Elsa and I are cleaning up this place. There's nothing wrong with that.”

“But Emma...”

Emma lifted her chin defiantly. “I've already been through this with my parents, Blue. I'm not hiding who I am any more. I'm going to use my powers to help people, with or without your blessing. I don't want people to be afraid of me. Or magic.”

“You can't change people's minds over night. The Evil Queen...”

“Did a lot of wrong, I understand. Believe me, I do understand.” She reached for Killian, who was now only a couple of feet away, scowling in Blue's direction. He came to stand beside her, arm around her waist. “I am not Regina. I don't ever want to be Regina. But I can't deny who I am either. I was given this power for a reason. I'm the only one who gets to decide how to use it.”

“I still think this is a mistake,” Blue warned. “But since you seem set...there isn't anything more I can do. You've grown up, Emma.”

She wasn't entirely sure that was a compliment, but she didn't want to get into a philosophical debate with the Blue Fairy. Now that she was older and a _bit_ wiser, she wondered if Blue didn't have her own reasons for keeping Emma's powers in check. As the fairy winked out of sight, she slumped a little.

“Are you okay, lass?”

“Yeah, I'm just tired of constantly justifying my decisions to everyone I know.”

“You don't have to justify them to me.”

Emma laid her head on his shoulder; he hugged her close. “Thanks for being here, Killian.”

“I told you before, darling. This is where I belong.” He kissed the crown of her head, then gently urged her to continue her good deed. “When you and Elsa finish, we'll enjoy those snacks Anna brought, yeah?”

“Okay. Then we can go home.”

“Anything you want, lass.”

* * *

It was well into the afternoon before they rode back to the castle. No one could say they were in a festive mood; although both Anna and Liam had some choice words about Blue. Painful experience showed them that hiding magic was just as dangerous (if not more) than keeping it a secret. People like Ian would always exist, but that didn't mean people like Emma and Elsa should hide.

However, it appeared the the Blue Fairy was not taking Emma's decision as well as they hoped. They heard raised voices as they approached Snow's solar; Emma waved everyone to stop and lean against the wall, suspecting she was the subject. Again.

“How can you let her do this?” Blue said to Snow, who, for once, did not look friendly.

“Emma is an adult, Blue. She can make her own choice.”

“It is the duty of the fairies to ensure that magic is used properly and wisely. It's dangerous in the wrong hands!”

“Are you implying that my daughter is some kind of monster? She's a young woman. She's happier than I've ever seen her. Happy and in love. She would _never_ do anything to hurt anyone.”

“She killed that prince.”

“In self defense!” David snapped. “We've listened to you in this for a long time, Blue. But I think you're wrong. Emma protected the people she loved from a _real_ monster. People like Hans and Ian are wrong. I was...afraid too. Not of Emma, never of her. But magic has hurt people I love.” He looked tenderly at Snow. “I had to watch Regina torment Snow and our people for years. When we discovered Emma's powers...I can admit I was scared. Of what it could mean for her. But I have to believe in her. I've spent the last few weeks _not_ trusting her and I almost lost her. Never again.”

Blue opened her mouth, but Snow cut her off. “This conversation is over. Your reservations are noted, but you are not the ruler of this kingdom. Goodbye, Blue.”

The fairy blinked, stunned. Perhaps she'd never been dismissed so abruptly before. Whatever the case, Blue winked out of sight, the spot of light zooming out the window.

“Did you mean that, Papa?” Emma said, stepping out from the behind the door.

David looked surprised, but then he smiled. “Of course I did.”

She hiked up her skirt and ran into his arms, joy coursing through her. Her father's approval meant so much to her. Killian sighed in relief, happy for her. She needed her parents, just as much as she needed him. He was taken aback when a strange arm curled around his. “Did you have a good outing, Killian?” Snow asked.

“Aye, I think we did. We had a visitor, but you know that.”

“Yes. She came here right after she left you. I've never seen Blue that...angry before. When Emma was little, I assumed she was so worried because her lack of control. Now I wonder if it was something else.”

“You don't think it's something nefarious?” He watched as Emma and Elsa demonstrated for David how they cleaned the old cottage, making him laugh.

“Fairies have always guarded their ways jealously. I've only ever seen Blue doing good.” Snow looked at Emma. “She has a good heart. I'm going to trust in that.”

“I'll help keep her heart safe, Majesty. I swear to you.”

“I know you will, Killian. I know.”

 


	33. Chapter 33

Liam took the brush to his uniform jacket vigorously; he didn't want to make a fool of himself on his brother's big night. It was important for him as well, his first ball as Elsa's future consort. All in all, it felt the culmination of everything the people closest to him had been through in the last few months, the end of a journey. He wanted it to be memorable.

“Which one?”

He looked up, his jaw going slack. Elsa held up two different pendants but the jewels meant nothing beside the woman herself. “Bloody hell, Elsa.”

“What?”

How was it even now she remained unaware of her allure? They were supposed to be getting ready for the ball but all he could think about was taking her back to bed. Liam laid the brush aside and crossed the room to her in three strides. “Take a look.” He took her by the shoulders and spun her around to look in the full length mirror. “What do you see?”

Elsa bit her lip, Liam's warmth pressed against her back. “I see...” She got distracted, Liam's large hands sliding up over her corset. She couldn't take her eyes from the mirror as he bent and pulled her hair back over her shoulder so he could plant kisses along the side of her neck. “Oh.”

“You're enough to drive a man to distraction, lass,” he rumbled in her ear.

She angled her head, heat spreading across her skin. “Liam...”

“Do you want me to stop?”

Elsa shook her head, haphazardly tossing her jewels toward the vanity. She turned her head and found his lips, sighing happily as their tongues clashed. Liam laid one hand on her flat belly and slammed her against him, her ass fitting perfectly against him. She wiggled and pushed back, giving back just as good as she got. She was still so eager, the bloom not even close to being worn off the rose. Liam picked her up and took her back to their bed, covering her with his body.

“Blue is definitely your color, my queen,” he said, tugging on her earlobe. She gasped and arched, running her nails down his bare back. She loved the way he pushed her deep into the mattress, his weight not stifling in the least.

“We should...hurry?”

“Bugger them,” Liam growled. He kissed and nibbled at her collarbone, leaving the skin slightly reddened. He didn't want to remove her corset; she was so sexy in it and they really did need to get ready. He maneuvered them around so she could see their reflection in the mirror. “Now watch.”

Elsa shivered, turning her head. She almost didn't recognize the woman who stared back at her, white hair fanned out, blue eyes subsumed in black, lips kiss swollen and red. The shy reserved _fearful_ woman was gone, replaced by a confident sexual creature, blissfully happy. Liam parted her thighs, inhaling her sweet scent, licking her through the satin. Elsa let out a plaintive cry, her gaze falling to the dark head between her thighs. “Fuck, Liam.”

“Hmm, such a dirty mouth, Majesty,” he chuckled, peeling back the edge and licking her damp flesh.

“Ugh, stop teasing!”

“And what would you rather I do?” They _should_ hurry; it wouldn't take much more to get her fully ready for him. But Liam loved teasing her and making her beg, the prim and proper queen begging for his touch was a major turn on.

Elsa bit her lip, hands curling into the freshly made satin sheets. If the servants came by to freshen their room during the ball, there would be no doubt what she and Liam had gotten up to. It excited her. “Lick me,” she breathed. “Make me come.”

Liam growled, loving how far his queen had come. She wasn't afraid to ask for what she wanted. He drew the soft material down her long legs and tossed them aside. Elsa cocked her head at him as he drew her up on her knees. “Now lean back, love.”

“Is that an order, Captain?”

He smirked at her, making her heart race. What wouldn't she let him do to her? She couldn't wait to find out. “Aye, it is. Now be a good girl for me, Elsa.”

She wet her lips and did as he bid, leaning back and bracing herself on her arms. Her gaze flickered to the mirror, a little mewl erupting as she watched her Captain duck between her splayed knees, kissing her up her thighs, still teasing her, building the ache in her core. She cried out in relief when he finally paid her cleft some attention, nuzzling her and parting her swollen lower lips. She couldn't stop her hips from bucking upward, urging him to taste her. “Please.”

Liam groaned, his cock twitching. Gods, he was a lucky man. He obeyed her needy plea, lapping at her greedily. She tasted sweet with a perfect hint of tang, her soft cries music to his ears. Her head fell back, body bowing in an elegant sensual arc. “So beautiful.” He flicked her clit with his tongue, one long digit sliding into her heat. “Ugh, so wet, darling.” He redoubled his efforts, sucking hard, fingers pumping until she came apart, thighs trembling around his head.

“Liam!” she screamed, anchoring one hand in his short hair. She struggled to breathe but Liam didn't stop, slowly building her up again. She whimpered, hips rocking of their own accord, addicted to his mouth. Grabbing hard on his hair, her other arm trembled from holding herself up. Liam noticed, slipping his hands under her ass so she could get her legs out and collapse against the mattress. A brief respite, then he was back, her legs thrown over his shoulders, tongue plunging in and out of her. Quickly, a second climax ripped through her, stealing her breath, mouth open in a silent scream, blood rushing in her ears.

Liam eased her down, tendering kissing her inner thighs. His cock ached painfully, but he waited, sliding up beside her. “Still with me, love?”

Elsa nodded, still breathing hard. Her Captain's lips and chin glistened with her essence and she couldn't resist leaning into kiss him. She could taste herself on his tongue, her body instantly humming to life again. One hand slid down his chest, palming him through his underwear. “Need you inside me.”

He groaned, bucking into her hand. “Sure?”

“Gods yes.” She wasn't about to turn down a chance to feel his hard thick cock stretching her, filling her up. “Right now.”

He kissed her hard, taking her hand in his and together shoving the offending material away. He kicked them off and sat up, manhandling Elsa into his lap. She squealed in delight, forever turned on by his strength. He flipped her around, her back to his chest as they settled on the edge of the bed. “I want to watch us,” he growled in her ear.

Elsa nodded absently, spreading her thighs. She could feel him hard and heavy against her ass; she wiggled impatiently. “Liam,” she whined.

“Hold on to me.” He lifted her up with one arm, aligning himself with the other. Elsa hooked one arm back around his neck, arching, trying to find the right angle. They found it, the blunt swollen tip of his cock pressing against her entrance. Elsa keened, nails digging into his forearm as he penetrated her, her previous orgasms making her extra slick. “Oh, oh.”

“Fuck, you feel good,” Liam gasped. He stayed still for a moment, giving her time to adjust to his girth and the angle. “So hot and wet, love.”

Hot wasn't something she ever expected to be, but she felt like she was burning up, Liam filling her so perfectly. Her fingers sank into his hair, leaning and grinding her hips against him. “So good,” she echoed, leaning back.

Liam grabbed her hips, helping her find a rhythm, a slow sweet slide up and down his cock. He looked into the mirror, awed by the intensely erotic image of his lover riding him. “Look, Elsa. So fucking hot.”

She whimpered but obeyed, opening her eyes. She saw herself, dressed only in the blue corset, her skin flushed, pupils blown, body supine in her lover's lap. Her gaze fell to where they were joined, his cock glistening with her arousal, fucking her steadily. She inhaled sharply, stunned by what she saw. She never expected this could be her, willingly sharing her body with someone who loved her, adored every inch of her. “Oh fuck.”

Liam brought his hand up to her cleft, seeking her clit. His high was perilously close; he couldn't hang on much longer. She was too gorgeous for him to resist, her sheath tight around his cock. “One more, love,” he bit out, his legs beginning to tremble. “Want to see you come on my cock.”

“Oh!” She shivered hard, her hand finding his and taking over. Her body tightened almost instantly, another climax just out of reach. She leaned forward, slamming her hips down as hard as she could, rubbing frantically, until stars burst behind her eyes. She screamed, long and loud, shuddering hard as Liam let go, seed coating her walls in thick jets. He fell back, using the leverage to rut up into her, drawing out their climaxes as long as possible, leaving them both gasping and shaking. Elsa fell back against his damp chest, her corset soaked through.

Liam wrapped his arms around her, holding her against him as they struggled to catch their breath. They would probably be very late, but it was worth it. Elsa was everything he wanted. “Love you,” he mumbled, loosening his hold so she could curl deeper against his chest.

“Love you too,” she said softly, lips tenderly brushing his sweaty skin.

“We can get up in a couple of minutes,” he said. “I just need to hold you.”

She smiled, perfectly content where she was. If anyone would understand, it was Emma and Killian. They wouldn't mind if she and Liam were a _little_ late.

* * *

Killian paced back and forth in the sitting room, waiting patiently for Emma. No one thought it was strange (or knew better than to comment) that he and Emma now shared her suite. He'd moved his meager belongings up a few days ago; Emma commissioned a desk just for him, which the dwarves were working on. They were grateful to Emma and Elsa for fixing up their cottage, declaring it was hers to use any time she wished it. Perhaps a hideaway from the pressures of the palace? Who knew. Killian himself was still figuring out where he fit in the royal entourage; he didn't just want to be Emma's husband. He wanted to be useful. He only planned on remaining on active duty for a few years; when he and Emma were ready to start their family, he wanted to resign his commission so he could raise their children together. He refused to be an absentee father like his own had been.

Despite sharing the room (or perhaps because of it?) Emma was making him wait in the sitting room, intent on preparing for the ball by herself. He didn't mind; the expectation of her dressed in a pretty gown was just as much fun for him as it was for her. He was forever stunned by her beauty, his fiery unconventional princess. It made her easy to love, but difficult to find tokens with which to demonstrate his affection. She had everything she could possibly want, she was a princess. He knew she didn't _need_ gifts, but this was a special day. Emma was twenty one years old today, officially of age. She could inherit her mother's kingdom, build her own life. Planning to start that life by formally announcing her betrothal to him was overwhelming.

He just wanted to be worthy of her love and faith.

“ _You're worrying too much, brother,” Liam said, cuffing him around the head. “It's just a chair.”_

“ _Wait until you get back to Arendelle and have to sit next to Elsa at her court,” Killian countered. “It's not as easy as it looks.” He couldn't forget the moment when Snow unveiled the chair for him, the sheer terror in his heart. He tried to beg off, but Snow once again assured him of his place in their family. Even David came over and shook his hand. Later, he and Emma talked about it, his love listening to his insecurities without judgment. Her confidence in him finally allowed him to acquiesce with minimal nerves._

“ _I thought you did just fine.” Liam squeezed his brother's shoulder, his tone serious now. “I was proud of you, Killian.”_

_Killian nodded, thankful to have his brother's faith. He didn't want to think about the coming days when Liam would sail away with his queen. They'd only been apart during his tour on the_ Hornet _; this one would be longer. While they were making plans to stay in touch, they weren't foolproof. Both he and Liam would have their own lives and loves to look after soon enough._

“ _Come, let's find something for your princess.” Together, Liam, Killian and Kristoff crossed the bridge out of the palace, heading for the village. Killian didn't have the first clue what to get Emma for her birthday. Despite being a princess, she wasn't interested in shiny baubles. Her dresses were made by armies of seamstresses. Good gods, she had_ magic _. He couldn't let the day go uncelebrated, however; it was their first together. The first of a lifetime's worth._

“ _So what does she like?” Kristoff asked, whittling on a block as they walked. Killian wasn't sure how the big man could do both and not run into everyone he passed, but perhaps it was a skill he picked up all those years growing up with trolls. “If I needed a gift for Anna, I'd probably just get chocolate. She would eat vats of the stuff, if they made them.”_

_Killian laughed; he was well aware of the princess's love for sweets. “Emma doesn't have much of a sweet tooth,” he said. “Unless it's pastries. But I was thinking something more...permanent?”_

“ _What about a new sword?” Liam suggested. “While I'm sure the castle armorers are excellent, I bet she'd appreciate something with a more personal touch?”_

_Killian considered that. “That's not a bad idea actually.”_

“ _A sword?” Kristoff scoffed. “I know Emma's handy with one, but that doesn't scream romance.”_

“ _My dear man, you never heard the story of how Emma and Killian met, have you?” Liam chuckled and clapped Kristoff on the back. “Let me enlighten you.” As they marched toward the town smithy, Liam told the whole story: David entrusting him and the_ Jewel _with Emma's transport, Liam explaining their mission to Killian, Killian's negative reaction and how a certain princess overheard them and challenged the arrogant lieutenant to a duel. Then promptly bested him, one of the Queen's best swordsmen._

_Kristoff laughed so hard they had to stop walking; Killian tried scowling, but even he thought it was amusing. Now. “Nevermind, I take it back,” Kristoff guffawed. “A sword is perfect.”_

“ _Perhaps a cutlass? Something like that would be better suited to her build,” Killian mused, still smiling._

_Liam nodded in agreement. “I think she'd like that.” They looked over the smithy's stock, not really finding anything suitable. However, Killian inquired of the man—broad shouldered, mid forties, but very competent—and he assured him that something could be made within a few days. They discussed price and design for some time; they took so long that Liam and Kristoff begged off to grab a pint in the tavern. Liam was anxious to get to know his brother in law better. Killian barely noticed, absorbed in the pencil drawing he worked on with the smithy. Once he was satisfied, he paid a deposit on the weapon, with the rest to be paid upon delivery._

_Emma would appreciate such a gift, but there was a part of him that agreed with Kristoff. It wasn't a traditionally romantic token. He stood in the middle of the village, thinking. “Come on, Jones,” he mumbled to himself. “She deserves something pretty.” To that end, he marched determinedly down the street, leaves crunching under his boots._

_He found what he was looking for, tucked away on a side street. A quaint little shop with displays of crystal figures in the window. Stepping inside, a bell announced his presence, but he didn't see anyone at first. Hoping the proprietor appeared soon, he looked at the bits and bobs laid out artfully on the tables. Most of it looked handmade, necklaces made with jewels and leather, bracelets lined with precious stones, hair combs finely wrought in silver and gold. Such an establishment could only be possible this close to the royal court; there was nothing like it in the village he and Liam had grown up in._

“ _May I help you?”_

_The feminine voice startled him, but he quickly covered it. He was the last person who should be judging someone based on their sex; Emma showed him that every single day. “Hello. I was...” He scratched behind his ear. “I was looking for a gift actually. For a lady.”_

_The woman facing him was younger than he expected, older than himself certainly, but no more than thirty? She was thickly built but pretty, a leather apron over her plain cotton dress. She smiled. “Anything in particular?”_

“ _Not a clue, unfortunately. It's for her birthday?” He said it hopefully, like that would help._

“ _Okay, well, let's a take look.” She asked him a number of questions, trying to narrow down the choices in the shop. She even pulled out some pieces that were not on display. Killian thought he'd know the perfect thing when he saw it, something reminded him of Emma._

“ _What's that?” It was a delicate hair comb, but there were enameled birds attached. They appeared to be swans, but he didn't want to presume the lady's artistic choice._

“ _I just finished this one last week. There's a pond near here; a pair of swans use it for their hatchlings.”_

“ _Cygnets,” he replied automatically._

“ _Yes, exactly! Swans mate for life; I've been watching this pair for some years. I wanted to capture their devotion to each other.”_

“ _You did a beautiful job. May I?” He gestured toward the comb; she nodded. Killian picked it up, his calloused fingers felt unworthy to be holding such a beautiful piece. However, it reminded him of Emma, her dignity and grace, and the devotion they felt toward each other. “Emma would love this.”_

“ _The princess? Oh my!”_

_Killian colored; he wasn't aware that he'd spoken out loud. “Aye. My apologies for not being more clear.”_

“ _No, no, it's fine.” She looked much more flustered. “It's just...I have other pieces, better perhaps.”_

“ _No, this one will do very well. It reminds me of her.” They haggled a bit on the price; his host wished to simply_ give _it to him, but he couldn't in good conscience just take it. She'd clearly put many hours into it, crafting it by hand. He had no intention of taking advantage of his newfound position; he knew what it felt like to earn an honest wage. He surreptitiously added a couple of extra coppers for her help, knowing she would protest. A grateful thank you later and his package tucked safely into his jacket pocket, Killian left the shop and went to find his brothers._

His gifts lay hidden by the fireplace, out of sight. To maintain the surprise, the smithy delivered the sword to Liam, who dropped it off less than an hour ago. Now all he could do was wait.

Emma stared at her reflection, head cocked. She didn't feel any different; no wisdom miraculously came to her. Her parents made such a fuss over this birthday, her coming of age, but perhaps it was just time catching up with her heart and her mind. Emma already had a good idea of how she wanted to spend her life, who she wanted to spend it with. She didn't feel anything like the headstrong girl who'd petitioned to visit Arendelle all those months ago.

Perhaps she was more mature now; she wasn't in a position to judge. Her experiences of the last four months had changed her, but for the better. She felt confident in herself, in her power, in her love. Killian had done so much for her, just by believing in her. She wanted to spend the rest of her life repaying that kindness.

She'd lingered long enough; he was waiting for her. Smoothing a few loose hairs back into her chignon, she rose and shook out her skirts. Snow helped choose the material and design of her gown; It was silver and white, trimmed in a soft blue, showing off her shoulders and neck. The necklace Elsa gifted her at the engagement party in Arendelle rested just above the swells of her cleavage. The only true pop of color was the garnet ring on her finger; to her that was the most important thing. She didn't want anyone to doubt her choice.

The door clicked open and Killian raised his head. He'd had the privilege of escorting Emma to a variety of royal functions in their time together, but this...this stole his breath. She actually looked shy, her head ducked a little and her cheeks pink. “Is that a good look?”

Killian shook himself; he must look an utter fool. “Aye,” he said thickly. “Very much so.” He stepped closer, taking her hand and encouraging her to spin around for him. The jewels of her tiara shined in the candlelight. “Just when I think you can not be more beautiful, Emma.”

She blushed harder. He was always so sincere; it made her heart clench. “I added the blue,” she said, picking at her skirt. “So we would match.”

He smiled, taking her hands in his and drawing her close so he could skim her cheek with his lips. “And the verdict? Do we make an acceptable royal couple?”

Emma cocked her head, pretending to look at him critically. A freshly pressed dress uniform, perfectly tailored with medals gleaming on his chest, made him unfairly handsome, as usual. He was always going on about her, but as far as she was concerned, she was the lucky one. She fiddled a bit with his cravat, just to give her an excuse to touch him. “You'll do.”

He pretended to look offended until she slanted her lips over his, warm and soft. “Hmm.”

“Ready?”

He squeezed her fingers. “Not quite. We have one thing to do first.” A frown marred her pretty face, a crease etched between her brows in confusion. She couldn't think of anything; all they had to do was show up, at least until later. Emma would be doing the traditional fireworks, but this time everyone would know it was her. Until then, they could mingle and dance, spend time with their family and friends.

Killian let go and headed for the fireplace. He extracted the packages and carried them back. “I wanted to do this away from prying eyes. For you, my love.”

Emma's heart beat faster, both surprised and touched. “You didn't have to get me anything. Just having you for the rest of my life is enough.”

“I know, but this birthday is important. Liam gifted me with a sextant on my twenty first. For when I commanded my own ship, he said.”

Emma smiled; she loved when he shared those little bits of his past before he knew her. She looked forward to many more years of discovering everything about her lieutenant. “And I'm sure you will, Lieutenant. If you want to.” She wanted him to achieve all his dreams; seeing him happy made her happy too. She curtsied a little. “I accept your gift.”

He grinned and handed her the larger of the two packages. She couldn't fathom what it could be. Curious, she gave it a shake; it was surprisingly heavy for such a thin package. She untied the twine holding it together and unwrapped the paper. The hilt was revealed first, finely made with a sturdy grip. Taking it in her hand, she pulled the sword from its scabbard, revealing a short naval cutlass. Killian watched her carefully as she examined it, tested the weight of it in her hand. “Is it to your liking?”

Emma stepped back to swing it, the air whistling in her wake. “Where did you get this?”

“It was made by the smithy in the village. It was Liam's idea actually; he and Kristoff volunteered to help me.” He scratched behind his ear. “Finding a princess a suitable gift is a dodgy business, love.”

She grinned; given their history, she loved this gift. “What this?” She lifted the pommel closer to her eyes; there was an engraving on the blade. _For HRH Princess Emma, on the occasion of her 21 st birthday. All my love, Killian._

Tears stung her eyes; an unusual gift for a princess, but then again, Killian had always loved her for who she was. “Thank you,” she said, her voice shaky. “I love it.” With her free hand, she gripped the back of his neck and pulled him in for a sweet lingering kiss. “I think I'll bring it on our honeymoon.”

“Planning on getting into trouble, Princess?”

“With you? Always.”

He smirked, all too willing to follow wherever she led. He took the sword from her carefully and pressed the second much smaller box into her hand. “A princess should have something pretty from her beau. I hope you like it.”

He was seriously going to overwhelm her with his gifts and affection before they even got to the ball. She'd waited so long for this night, for the chance to declare before the entire kingdom that she loved Killian and wanted to spend her life with him. Confident she'd love anything he chose, she lifted the lid on the box. A tiny gasp gasped, stunned by the gorgeous comb. The royal jewelers couldn't have made something prettier. The two swans faced each other, their necks forming a heart. It was perfect. “Oh Killian, it's beautiful.”

“It made me think of you,” he explained.

“And look, it goes with my gown,” she teased.

“That is purely a coincidence. But I'm glad. May I?”

“Please.” She handed him the comb and showed him where to place it in her hair, swapping it out with one she was already wearing.

“There, I hope I didn't muss your hair too much, love.”

She laughed. “I'm sure it's fine.” Turning, she pressed her lips to his once more. “Thank you for such amazing gifts. I love you.”

“As I love you. Happy birthday.” He tenderly touched her cheek. “Shall we?”

She wrapped her arm around his. “We shall.”

Emma felt like she was floating, the joy threatening to burst out of her as they descended the stairs, after being formally announced. The ballroom was decorated from top to bottom; the crystal chandeliers gleamed, hundreds of candles lit the space (made easier by Emma enchanting them to burn forever and hover in midair), the marble floor shined. She couldn't recall the last time she was so excited for a formal occasion, despite not being especially fond of being the center of attention. However, as long as Killian was by her side, she would be fine.

“Emma! Killian!” Snow spotted them and waved them over. “Oh honey, you look _beautiful_ ,” her mother gushed. “Our little girl's all grown up, Charming.”

David looked a little choked up, but nodded. “So I see.”

Emma's heart went out to him; he was trying so hard to be happy for her. She gently disengaged from Killian and hugged her father tight. “Thank you so much for this, Papa. Love you.”

David had to take a deep breath to compose himself but he squeezed her waist tightly. “Love you too, Emma. I'm glad you're happy.” When he finally let her go, he held out his hand for Killian. “Nice medals.”

Killian colored. “Merely doing my duty, Majesty.” Snow had given both he and Liam medals for their service in Arendelle, as well as commendations for the rest of the _Jewel_ 's crew. She'd tried to give Killian a promotion to boot, but he'd respectfully declined. He wanted to earn his promotion, not see good officers passed over just because he was marrying the princess. It was very noble, something Liam teased him about mercilessly. Killian took it with good humor. When he married Emma, he would still be a lieutenant and he was fine with that.

“You make a gorgeous couple,” Snow said fondly. “Now go have fun; we'll make the announcement a little later.”

They bid her parents farewell and went in search of people they knew. Sebastian caught them, wishing Emma a happy birthday and inquiring about his next sparring session with Killian. Emma was pleased to see them so friendly; she made a note to see about returning the visit soon. Perhaps during their honeymoon? Ariel and Eric's kingdom was a seafaring one as well; she wanted to visit as many places as they could. After the ball, Emma wanted to begin planning her wedding; now that she had her parents' blessing, she wished to have the ceremony soon. She was Killian's wife in all but name at this point anyway.

They met with more people, some her would be suitors (those that remained), some of the nobility. All had kind words for her, despite the surprised looks from some at her engagement. Emma was sure they would all soon see in Killian what she saw; a genuinely good man who believed in good form and honor, who loved her completely. She suspected it wouldn't be long before these same surprised courtiers came around to suck up to their princess's future consort.

Fortunately, their real friends appeared, Anna dragging Kristoff with her. She looked even tinier beside Kristoff's bulk, but Emma was thrilled to see them. “Anna, Kristoff!”

“Happy birthday, Emma!” Anna squealed, hugging her tight. “Your gown is so pretty!”

“Thanks. I love yours too.”

“Your mother insisted,” Anna replied, flushing. “I was just going to wear my coronation gown, but I like this.” She twirled around the violet skirt flaring out around her. But being Anna, she managed to wobble, but Kristoff steadied her, a tender smile on his face. He may be a bit uncomfortable in his formal wear, but he only had eyes for Anna.

“Has anyone seen Elsa and Liam?” Killian asked. He looked through the crowd; his brother should be easy to spot. The only person taller than Liam was standing right in front of them.

“Not yet. I'm sure they'll be here soon,” Kristoff said. “It's not like there's much to do around here.”

Everyone laughed. The music began and both gentlemen offered their hands to their ladies. Kristoff looked mildly afraid, but Killian knew for a fact he'd been practicing, especially for this evening. He wanted to show he was worthy of Anna; Killian knew how that felt. He'd had the advantage of being trained in things such as dancing as an officer in the Navy. Kristoff didn't.

“Let's show everyone how it's done,” Emma whispered to him as they took their places. She loved dancing with Killian; she remembered fondly the days they spent teaching Anna, even as they danced around the intense attraction they shared. Now it was different; they were happy and in love, knowing each other's bodies better than their own. Killian boldly held her close, no longer shy to claim her as his. They moved in perfect sync, spinning through the other couples, eyes locked together. This was when Emma felt most like a princess, dancing with the perfect partner. His hand was warm at her waist, the other rough and calloused in hers. She pulled their joined hands between them, kissing the back of his as they spun through the waltz.

“Remember the first time we danced?” he asked.

“I do. You were nervous.”

“I was trying not to make a fool of myself,” he reminded her. “I was already half in love with you.”

“And trying to hide it?”

“A hopeless quest, my love. I was always yours.”

Emma glanced at the ring on her finger. “And I'm yours, Killian.” They kissed sweetly, right in the middle of the dance floor, savoring the feeling of being in each other's arms.

Two more dances passed before Elsa and Liam arrived. Liam looked smart in his new uniform; this would be his last event as a member of Misthaven's Navy. His resignation would take effect when he sailed back to Arendelle with Elsa. Killian was proud of his brother; Liam looked happy, every bit as besotted with his Queen as Killian was with Emma. More and more eyes turned toward the couple, no doubt drawn by Elsa's dress. Given the way it shined and shimmered, it could only have been made by magic.

“This is the Princess's night,” one of the nearby courtiers grumbled. “Who does she think she is?”

Emma heard them and scowled. Anyone who believed that she could be so shallow was in for a rude awakening. She took Killian's hand and walked over to their family, Emma embracing her friend. “Busy?” she whispered.

Elsa flushed. “Sorry we're late. We didn't mean to.”

Emma grinned, not caring in the slightest. She wanted her family to be happy; besides, she planned on sneaking away with Killian at the earliest opportunity. “You're here now. And Elsa...wow.”

“Really?”

“Love, you are stunning,” Liam said. “And everyone here knows it.”

Elsa finally looked around, everyone was staring. “I can change it.”

“Don't you dare!” Emma and Liam cried at the same time. All four laughed. “Seriously, Elsa, this is some impressive magic. Please leave it.”

Elsa gave her friend a shy smile. “Thanks. I will.” A single sapphire hung from her throat, matching the jewel in the middle of her crown. Her dress naturally was made of ice crystals, clinging to her curves, the sleeves billowing down ever so delicately. She'd thought long and hard about it, wanting to show off her powers and be mindful of her status as Queen of Arendelle. Liam declared it a success, but he was biased.

Having Emma's approval finally got Elsa to stop worrying about it.

Emma and Killian urged them to come join the dancing, which they did. This was their first real dance in public as a couple and Elsa planned to enjoy herself. “Alright there, love?” Liam asked.

Elsa nodded. “Perfect. Are you okay? Not too cold?”

“How could I be cold holding you?” he teased. Her powers didn't really make him feel cold; his skin just tingled a little where he touched her. To prove his point, he elegantly spun her away from him, then back, catching her lightly. “See? Perfectly fine.”

“I'm glad.”

“Relax, sweetheart, and enjoy this night. We're all together.”

Elsa grinned and rested her head on Liam's chest as they danced. She could feel the eyes on them, but she ignored it; Liam was right, this was a special night, a night for family and happiness.

Snow leaned on Charming, her head on his shoulder. “They look so happy,” she sighed.

“This was not the outcome I expected when we sent her to Arendelle,” David admitted. “But it's hard to argue with the result.”

“And yet you tried to.”

David squeezed his wife's waist. “I've admitted to being wrong about that. You can stop gloating, Snow.”

She smiled. “A little humble pie never hurt anyone.”

He chuckled; as usual, she was right. “Come, dance with me.” The orchestra struck up another waltz and the King and Queen stepped out onto the floor. Gradually, other couples melted away until the four royal pairs were all that remained. It was an image that stayed with everyone who witnessed it, the joy on all the faces outshining even the brightest jewels in any crown. When the music stopped, the assembled crowd broke into applause, much to the surprise of the dancers. Each couple took a bow, Snow smiling benevolently, Emma and Elsa a bit pink the face and Anna beaming, thrilled to be the center of attention, even briefly. _This,_ she thought, _was how a royal ball should be._

After getting some refreshment, Snow nodded to Grumpy, who gloried in using his booming voice to call for everyone's attention. “Her Majesty Queen Snow of Misthaven!”

“Thank you, Grumpy. As all of you know, today is our daughter's twenty first birthday. Today, she becomes an adult and I can not be prouder of her. Every day with you has been a joy, a blessing I never want to take for granted.” She reached for Charming, who held her hand tightly. “We came so close to never having you, Emma, and to see you now...every trial, every danger we faced was worth it.” It was also the anniversary of the defeat of the Evil Queen, but this wasn't the time to revisit that. Snow had paid her respects to Regina's unmarked grave earlier that day, alone. Tears welled in her eyes, but she blinked them away. “Emma, it is time for you to begin your own happy ending. It is my honor to announce that our eldest child, Emma, Crown Princess of Misthaven, is engaged to Lieutenant Killian Jones, first mate of our flagship, the _Jewel of the Realm_.” Polite applause rang out in the ballroom. Emma flashed Killian a happy beaming grin, whispering in his ear as his cheeks turned faintly pink. “Emma and Killian, I have every confidence that you will be very happy together.”

“Don't feel obligated to give us grandchildren just yet,” David said in a stage whisper. “We're too young!”

Everyone laughed and Killian relaxed considerably. If the King could joke about that in front of all these people, then he must have come to terms with everything he and Emma were to each other.

“Speaking of which,” Snow continued briskly. “It should also be known that Lieutenant Jones' brother, Captain Liam Jones, will be leaving us. He is off to Arendelle to marry Queen Elsa.” It was Liam's turn to flush, not expecting the Queen's announcement. “Killian, Liam, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff, I believe I can speak for my husband when I say that it is a joy to welcome you all to our family.”

Emma got a little choked up, awed by her mother's kind and loving heart. She had suddenly become a mother figure for Emma's dearest friends and loved ones, none of whom had any parents of their own. She disentangled herself from Killian and hurried up the stairs to embrace her mother. “Thank you,” she whispered, ignoring the murmurings from the courtiers. “Thank you so much.” It was all she could say to express her gratitude and it felt woefully inadequate.

A tear slipped down Snow's cheek as she tenderly cradled Emma's face. “My sweet, darling Emma,” she said, her voice shaking with emotion. “I am so happy for you. Happy birthday.”

They hugged again, David coming to wrap his arms around his two girls. Most people had the good sense to glance away from the intimate family moment. Elsa went to hug Anna, Killian embraced his brother. “We did well, brother,” Killian mumbled into Liam's shoulder.

“That we did, Killian.” One more manly clap on the back and he and Killian went to exchange hugs with Kristoff, not wanting him to feel left out of the family moment. The three of them were marrying royalty; they needed to stick together.

“So, uh, I was wondering something,” Kristoff said, shoulders hunching. It didn't really make him look shorter or less imposing, just shy. “When this wedding thing goes down...”

“Will we stand up with you?” Killian said, grinning. “I thought you'd never ask!”

“Just so we're clear, that's a yes?”

“What kind of brothers would we be, mate?” Liam laid a hand on the big man's shoulder. “Besides, it's not like the ladies would let us miss it, aye?”

Kristoff laughed. “True.”

“Come on!” Anna called. “It's time for fireworks!” She rushed up and grabbed Kristoff's hand, dragging him toward the balcony. Liam and Killian got collected by their ladies as well, heading for the royal box.

“Ready, love?” Killian asked.

“As I'll ever be. I'm actually a little nervous.” It was easier to do this when no one knew it was her.

“You'll put on a wonderful show. Let everyone see how truly incredible you are, Emma.”

She squeezed his hand, thankful for his presence and encouragement. As she stepped up to the rail, she turned and mouthed “I love you” before holding out her hands and conjuring her first wave of sparks and streaks.

Their guests gathered on the other balconies, up and down the sea facing side of the castle. In the past, Emma's magical fireworks were covered by the dwarves setting off little explosions and smoke from below, but no longer. Red, green, purple, yellow, orange and blue sparks exploded across the sky, not a hint of smoke in sight. Everyone ooh'd and ahh'd, some looking for the source of the display. Elsa looked around, noticing more and more people realize it was _Emma_ creating the fireworks and staring at her rather than the sky. Gently, she let go of Liam's arm and stepped up beside her friend, raising her arms to add her own special brand of magic. Snow and ice littered the sky, reflecting beautifully off the colors, making everything shine and shimmer. They shared a look, grinning, their joy only enhancing their magic.

It didn't take long to divert people's attention away from them and back onto the riotous color in the sky, explosions reaching higher and higher, forming shapes, glistening over the water. The _Jewel_ lay proudly in her berth, the perfect backdrop for the engaging display of magic.

“That was _amazing!”_ Anna bounced on the balls of her feet, impressive in her heels and gown. “Best fireworks ever!”

As the last sparks died away, the guests seemed to agree, loud applause echoing through the palace. Emma and Elsa received appreciative hugs from their family; even David was impressed. “I'm so proud of you,” he murmured in Emma's ear.

Emma thought that was a perfect moment to duck away with her lieutenant, but it was not to be. Both she and Elsa kept getting interrupted by people thanking them for the fireworks, a few even expressing an admiration for their magic. It was a significant first step toward undoing the damage Regina had wrought during her time as the Evil Queen.

“Come, let's dance,” Killian whispered, watching another well wisher approach.

“Then we're getting out of here,” Emma whispered back.

“We are?”

She laid one hand on his shoulder and took his hand in hers. “Yes. I'd like some alone time with my fiancé.”

“It's your party, love. We can't just leave.”

“That's exactly why we can leave.” She smirked and leaned forward, lips on his ear. “Don't you want to see what I'm wearing under this?”

Killian gaped at her, not only for her brazenness (which he really should be accustomed to by now) but for her memory. The last ball they'd attended together, they'd made plans. Plans that had unfortunately been interrupted. They'd made up for it later, but Killian would be lying to himself if he said that he didn't look forward to peeling his princess out of her ballgown and having his way with her.

“As you wish.”

They finished that dance and started another, but Emma edged them closer to door as they twirled. Once she was sure no one was paying any attention, she grabbed him by the hand and sneaked away, giggling. The sound level dropped the moment they left the room, but Emma didn't stop until they'd rounded the corner. Killian opened his mouth to inquire if anything was wrong, but she cut him off, covering his mouth with hers. She wasn't shy, sucking on his tongue greedily, her hands flat on his chest. “I've been waiting all night to do that.”

“You have?” He cinched his hands behind her tiny waist, drawing her flush to his body. “I'll bet you were thinking all sorts of naughty things.”

Emma rubbed his jacket. “Have you looked in a mirror?” He was utterly dashing in his uniform; it took considerable effort not march him back to their room and yank it off. But she'd played her part long enough; she wanted to celebrate her birthday her way. In private. Preferably naked with her lover until they collapsed.

Now that she was so close to him, her curves literally molded to his body, Killian allowed himself to feel it, that spark that lay between them. It simmered under the surface all evening, as they danced together, as he watched the awesome display of her power. He kept it in check for propriety's sake, the importance of the occasion. Now the night belonged to them. He kissed her hard, flipping them so she was trapped between him and the wall. Emma squealed in delight, hands sliding down his back until she could give his ass a firm squeeze.

“Minx.”

“I want you to take me to bed, Killian,” she said, wetting her lips. “I want to spend the rest of the night naked in your arms, your mouth and hands on me, cock buried inside me, making me scream your name.”

Killian shuddered, his blood flowing south, cock tenting his trousers. He knew his love was a wanton lass, unafraid to ask for what she wanted, but those words on her lips destroyed his reason. He growled low in his throat, thrusting his hips forcefully against hers and mauled her lips with his. Emma moaned loudly, relishing his need, the way he loomed over her, the heat of him soaking through their clothes. When they broke for air, he picked her up, carrying her bridal style through the corridors of the castle and up the stairs to the private wing. She thought he'd get tired or weary but he didn't put her down until they were safely inside their room. Emma swayed a bit on her feet, but he steadied her, pulling her in for another kiss. “You'll be the death of me, love.”

Her fingers curled in the lapels of his jacket. “Come. Come to bed.” She needed him, just as much as she always had, their love a physical thing, needing to be reaffirmed by touch, their bodies naked and bare, skin to skin. She walked backwards, never letting him go until the back of her legs hit the bed. When he kissed her this time, it was surprisingly tender, his fingers plucking at the pins and combs that held her hair in place. “Hmm, love your hair down, Princess. All golden and soft.”

She reached up and removed the tiara herself, shaking out her blonde mane. “There, now I'm just Emma.”

He traced the line of her cheek, the curve of her lips. “My Emma.”

She smiled, sucking her lip into her mouth. “Mmhmm.” She kissed the pad of his thumb before sucking it into her mouth. Killian groaned, unable to stop imagining those pink lips wrapped around something else. As she teased him, she peeled his jacket off, worked open the buttons of his vest. “Are you gonna just stand there, or are you gonna help me with this gown?”

He chuckled, shrugging off the vest and turning her around. Deftly, he loosened the laces of her bodice, pausing every once in a while to reach around and cup her breasts. The sash was pulled back on the window and they could see their reflection in the glass. Emma watched spellbound as Killian undressed her, bodice, skirts and petticoats falling to the floor. She tugged the chemise off herself, kicking it away while he was distracted.

“Bloody hell,” Killian cursed, suddenly short of breath. Her corset was a soft baby blue, trimmed in lace, the bottoms not even bottoms at all. It was nothing more than a ring of lace around her hips, connected to her stockings with satin garters tied off in bows. Emma turned to face him, feeling a bit self conscious for all her earlier bravado. This was the most risque thing she'd ever worn.

“Do you like it?”

Killian blew out a breath, still stunned by the goddess in front of him. “Like doesn't cover it. You are...stunning. Utterly stunning.”

She closed the gap between them, fisting his loose white shirt. “Maybe you should _touch_ me, sailor.”

Killian didn't hesitate, pouncing on her forcefully. His hands fell to her backside and he picked her up, long legs around his hips. He deposited her on the bed, yanking off his boots before burying his head between her luscious thighs. Emma let out a strangled cry as he licked her, lapping greedily at her already slick flesh. “You were like this all evening,” he accused, tonguing her wet hole. “No bloody knickers to speak of. Anyone could have seen up your dress.”

A wave of lust rocked her, his harsh possessive tone doing wicked things to her. “I wore it...for you, Killian,” she gasped, back arching. “Just you!”

A madness seemed to grip him, the need to mark her as his overwhelming. “Do you still want me to touch you, Princess? Make this lovely body mine?”

“Yes, yes please!” It was the only thing she ever wanted, from the first erotic dream she'd ever had of him. Love and lust was a heady mixture, her heart racing, blood pounding in her ears. These were the moments she craved when she didn't have to think, she didn't have to be _Princess Emma_ , she could just give into need and allow Killian to possess her totally. It was easy because he belonged to her just as surely as she belonged to him.

Killian splayed her knees, his hands gliding over the silk of her stockings. “I think I'll leave these on, fuck you wearing them. Hmm.” He kissed her ankle then ducked back between her legs. He stroked her with clever fingers, winding her up, relishing every gush of wetness. Her nipples were painfully tight, rubbing against the corset, but there was no relief, just a slow descent into madness. Emma lost count of how many times he brought her to the brink of orgasm; over and over and over, she'd get _so close_ , her body tight, trembling, yearning for that final wave of pleasure and each time denied. She lay there sweaty and panting, one hand fisted in the sheet, the other in his hair, weakly trying to force him to make her come.

“Please,” she whispered, half a plea, half surrender. “I need it! I need to come! Please!”

Killian stripped off his shirt, wiping his hands on the cotton. “Fuck, you're beautiful.” He bent down and placed a tender kiss to her swollen aching nub then abruptly smacked it hard with his hand. Emma screamed, the pain intense but melting into even greater ecstasy. “Again! Again!” Killian obeyed her, spanking her clit twice more before she convulsed, a powerful climax seizing her. Nonsense tumbled from her lips, her whole body arching off the bed.

“Bloody _fuck_.” He'd never witnessed anything like that, the intense high etched into her delicate features. Quickly, he shucked his pants and rolled onto his back. He dragged Emma with him, stroking soothingly along her spine as she caught her breath, whispering love and praise into her ear. “Alright, darling?”

She was still a bit breathless but she nodded. Emma pushed herself up and kissed him languidly. “That was amazing.”

“Can you handle another go, love? Need you so much.”

Emma shivered as her wet swollen flesh came into contact with his cock, but pushed herself up. “Help me take this off.” Killian sat up, the two of them working the corset off her body. His mouth immediately latched onto one of her puckered nipples and she moaned. Emma ground lightly over his hard thickness, letting him lick and taste her, his beard scraping delicious across her skin. “Fuck, just like that,” she mumbled. “Mark me, Killian.” He heeded her, sucking deep dark marks into her skin, rough hands smacking her ass as she teased them both. It wasn't long before she was ready, her core aching to be full.

Emma gripped his shoulders, Killian running the tip of his cock along her soaking slit. “Oh gods, _now_ , Killian,” she breathed, bucking her hips. “Take me now.”

Killian lined himself up and squeezed her hip, guiding her down onto him. He bit down hard on his lip, still in awe of her desire for him, even after all this time. He would never tire of her hot tight sheath, the way she gripped him. “There's a good lass,” he said, raining kisses along her collar. “Ride me, Princess.”

Emma nodded frantically, nails digging into his shoulders. He felt so good inside her, long and thick; it was like he was made for her. Which she was certain he was. This love between them was meant to be. Somehow, someway, she would have found him. “Touch my clit,” she gasped, rocking in a steady rhythm. “Wanna come with your cock inside me. So good.”

Killian did as she bid, thumb stroking the sensitive nub once more. “Not done...with you, lass,” he muttered, even as he rubbed her. “Fuck, you feel incredible. So tight.”

If he wanted to fuck her until the sun came up, that was fine with her. She kissed him, a desperate clash of lips and teeth and tongues, her body chasing orgasm. She detonated a second time; Killian could feel her magic flickering over his skin as she fell. Her magic was fueled by love, was it any wonder she could not fully control it when in the throes of orgasm? He loved it, loved knowing he could do that to her. He would be the only person who ever saw his Princess so unguarded and raw.

Emma rode out the aftershocks but Killian didn't let her rest, flipping them over one last time. She whined when he slipped from her, but he kissed her quiet. One leg over his shoulder and he was pushing back in, causing her to arch in pleasure. She was so sensitive now, feeling every thick inch of him. “Yes! Fuck.”

“Look at me, Emma.”

She opened her eyes but it took effort, her body not quite under her control. Killian's stare seared her, love there, love and awe that she loved _him_ , that she wanted him just as much as he did her. A shudder went though her, she reached up and pulled him down, kissing him hungrily. “I love you. I love you, Killian.”

Killian groaned, his rhythm faltering. “Emma, _Emma.”_ He thrust hard, trying to hold on. “Love you. Gods, I love you so bloody much.”

Emma hitched her left leg over his hip, forcing him deeper. Her back arched, a keening cry tumbling from her lips. “Fuck, right there, Killian! Feels so good!”

He grit his teeth, giving her exactly what she needed, willing to her come again. “One more, lass. One more for me. Come on.”

She trembled hard, her third climax rippling through her. She screamed, nails scoring down his back, another warm bright light enveloping them as Killian followed, seed shooting deep in her womb. He was shaking, his climax leaving him weak and sated.

Emma grunted when he collapsed on top of her, barely getting her leg out from under him. But she didn't mind his weight; she felt safe and secure with him. Eventually, Killian came back to himself, rolling them onto their sides, cradling Emma in his arms. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

“'S okay,” she whispered back. She nuzzled his chest, feeling satisfied and content. “Don't mind.”

He chuckled low, thoroughly beguiled by her. “You'd mind if I crushed you.”

Emma wrapped her arms tighter around him. “You won't.”

“Such trust, my love.”

“That's a joke, right? After everything we've been through?”

“It has been an eventful few months.”

Emma hummed, inhaling his strong masculine scent. “Any regrets?”

“Does not kissing you sooner count?”

She laughed, happy and joyful. “Yes, Lieutenant. It most certainly counts.” She leaned up and kissed him sweetly. “This has been a wonderful birthday. Thank you.”

“I didn't do much.”

“You're here. And we're going to be together forever.”

He rubbed her back, lips skimming her brow. “Forever, I like the sound of that.”

“I thought you might.”

“Still want a winter wedding?”

“I want to be married to you, as soon as possible. But yeah, that idea appeals to me. Elsa could bring a bit of the winter indoors.”

“Not too much, we don't want the guests to freeze.”

“Ha, ha.”

“I don't have any strong opinions on it, love. Just as long as you marry me.”

“Gladly.” She pushed him onto his back, draping herself over him, giggling as his arms came around her. This is what happily ever after felt like.

 


	34. Epilogue 1

A blanket of snow covered the ground; Killian wasn't sure if it was of magical origin or not. When he pressed his hand to the window, it didn't feel as deathly cold as Elsa's deep freeze had felt, but his memory might have been faulty. He didn't like think of that time, the bitter cold, the wolves, Emma nearly exhausting her magic to save him. He didn't hold Elsa responsible in the slightest, but he wasn't keen to repeat it either. The sky had been gray and overcast for days, so it was most likely natural anyway. The sun was trying to break through some of the clouds; little patches of snow glistened in the light. He smiled, wondering if Emma had seen it yet. She would be pleased, a winter wedding had been her idea in the first place. Killian wanted it to be everything she wanted, content to be the one waiting for her at the altar.

A knock pulled him away from his thoughts. “Enter.”

Liam cracked open the door. “Everyone decent?”

Killian rolled his eyes. “It's just me, you ponce.”

Liam laughed, finally entering the room. He was dressed in a new uniform, jacket black and trimmed in gold, cream trousers, hat tucked under his arm. It was the uniform of an Admiral, the colors those of Arendelle. It was disconcerting, but Liam wore his new responsibilities well. It was the perfect role for the consort of a queen. “Can you blame me after what happened when we arrived?”

Killian flushed. He and Emma had been caught in one of the sitting rooms. By Liam and Elsa. It was hard to tell which couple was more embarrassed. Emma tried to laugh it off, as they had walked in on Liam and Elsa in Arendelle, although in a much less compromising position. “Are you gonna harangue me about it?”

“Certainly not. I would simply rather not repeat it.” But he said it with a smile. Liam knew he and Elsa weren't much better. Things back home in Arendelle could be just as interesting, with two deeply in love couples living in the palace.

“Why are you here then?”

“Can't I keep my little brother company? It's your wedding day.”

“Sorry, I'm just...on edge.” David gave them a hefty hint that he would appreciate it if they heeded the tradition of not seeing one another before the ceremony, so he and Emma had spent the night apart. For the first time ever, Killian slept in the bed that had been given to him when they returned to Misthaven. It was cold and lonely without Emma and it took all of his willpower not to march up through the hidden passage and slip back into _their_ bed.

“Elsa told me about that tradition; I thought you might like a distraction.”

“She with Emma?”

“Aye. Doing...whatever it is women do, I suppose. Nervous?”

Killian moved back to the fireplace, flopping down on the couch. Liam joined him, studying his brother carefully. He hadn't seen Killian in almost three months; they arrived a couple of days ago. Killian looked older; his birthday had passed over the yule holiday. It was the first one Liam had ever missed; he felt guilty about it, despite Killian assuring him it was fine. It wasn't sensible for Liam to come all the way back for one day. Still, Liam made sure to send a gift, a new spyglass. However, it wasn't the birthday that gave Liam the impression of age. Killian held himself differently, his head held higher, shoulders square. Royal life seemed to be suiting him and Liam was glad. He wanted his brother to be happy in the life he chose.

“Well?”

“What?”

“So you are nervous.”

Killian scrubbed his hand over his face. “I'll feel better when she's in my arms again. I miss her.”

Liam nodded wisely. “I have to admit this isn't quite how I envisioned this day. Thank the gods I don't have to give you the talk.”

Killian laughed. “Aye, growing up on board ship fixed that for you.” Just because Killian had been chaste prior to meeting Emma didn't mean he didn't understand. He did all too well, which was why he fought their attraction so much. He couldn't have lived with himself if he was something she regretted. “To be honest, I never imagined this either.”

“Are you happy?”

Killian nodded. “More than I ever though possible. She's the one.”

Liam clapped his brother on the back. “Then we should get you married to her as soon as possible.” The brothers stood, Liam fixing Killian's freshly pressed dress uniform for him. There was another medal attached, this one from Elsa. Liam thought Killian was being a little stubborn, refusing a promotion until after he and Emma were married. He fell in love with her as a lieutenant; he wanted to marry her as one too. A noble sentiment to be sure, but Liam thought he was being a little _too_ noble. Liam knew for a fact that would be changing very soon; David confided he and the Queen's wedding gift to the couple the day before. Killian would just have to be gracious and accept it.

They met Kristoff in the Council room; it was the holding room before the ceremony. The King and Queen nor the bride and her ladies were anywhere to be seen. Killian shook his future brother in law's hand. “How's the ice business, mate?”

“Tapering off for the winter,” he replied. Then he frowned. “That was a joke, wasn't it?”

Killian squeezed his arm. “Sorry, mate. A bit nervous.”

“I couldn't tell,” Kristoff deadpanned. Then he grinned. “You're the first of us, Killian. We've got your back.”

“I didn't think it would feel like this.” The closer it got to time, the more butterflies fluttered in his belly. Emma refused to tell him anything about her gown or the ball to follow, insisting it be a surprise. The castle had been filled with carpenters and florists, jewelers and seamstresses for weeks; the Queen wanted everything to be perfect for her daughter's wedding. Killian's part was depressingly simple. Have a clean uniform and show up when required. He couldn't believe after everything they'd been through that it was finally here, that Emma would be his wife, bound to him forever. Quite willingly. His princess. He tried to remember to breathe, to keep himself steady, thankful that Liam and Kristoff were there.

Less than an hour and he'd be a married man.

* * *

“Why don't you just use magic?” Anna said, fiddling with the haircomb. “Wouldn't that be easier?”

Emma and Elsa continued to work on her hair, pulling up the mass of curls to accommodate her tiara. The comb was the final touch, something Emma wanted Killian to find...later. The swan comb was very special to her but she decided to only wear it for important occasions. Her wedding certainly qualified as such. “It would, but I like doing this myself,” Emma explained.

“Why?”

Emma blushed, her cheeks tinging pink. In many ways, she still thought of Anna as innocent, even though she now knew her friend was anything but. She pinned another lock of hair in place. “I like the look on Killian's face when he takes it down. He loves my hair down.”

Anna nodded, satisfied. “You do have really pretty hair, Emma.”

“Thanks.” She smiled at her friend and shared a knowing look with Elsa in the mirror. “What do you think?”

Elsa lifted the tiara—handed down to Emma by her mother—and carefully added it to the style. “There, now it's perfect.” She smiled into the mirror. “How are you doing?”

Emma wet her lips, thinking. “Okay, I think?” She missed Killian a lot; she spent the night hugging his pillow as she slept, albeit fitfully. It just wasn't the same; she was accustomed to having his warm body there with her. How would she cope when he was off at sea for weeks on end?

She didn't want to think about that; this was her wedding day. Killian wasn't leaving her side for months. Tomorrow they were leaving on their honeymoon, sailing the realms like he'd promised her. In deference to the winter weather they planned to go slow; if everything went well it could more than six months before they returned to Misthaven. His relationship with both of her parents was fantastic now, but Emma had to admit that she was looking forward to having him all to herself once more.

“Just okay?”

Emma smiled. “Excited?”

Anna and Elsa both giggled. “Oh, Emma, of course you are!” Anna exclaimed. She looked over at Emma's gown, hanging on a mannequin. “Such a gorgeous dress.”

“It really is,” Elsa agreed. “Killian won't know what hit him.”

There was a knock on the door. “May I come in?”

Emma turned, another smile on her lips. She couldn't stop smiling today. “Please.”

Snow White entered the bedroom, her hand covering her mouth as soon as she saw Emma. “Oh honey, you look beautiful!”

She flushed. “Thanks, Mama.” Then she frowned. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes, why wouldn't it be?”

“I just didn't expect you to come.”

Snow sniffed. “I've imagined this day since you were a little girl,” she said, eyes shining. Anna found her a handkerchief; the Queen dabbed at her eyes. “And I hoped...perhaps you three could use some help?”

Emma hurried over and hugged her mother. “Thank you. Help me with my dress?”

The ladies took the pieces of her gown off the mannequin and scurried around her to put them in place. Emma felt a bit like a mannequin herself, Snow admonishing her to remain as still as possible while they worked. She could have used magic or even a few servants, but she would much rather spend this time with people who loved her. It wouldn't be long now.

* * *

“It's time! It's time!”

Grumpy's shout startled the groom, Killian once again staring out the window. Liam had assured him that Elsa was not the cause of the whiteout, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. The sun was fully out now, bright for midwinter. The village, the surrounding forest, the docks all shined, as if painted by a master. The fires inside the castle roared but Killian could not feel it. Not with his stomach all in knots, waiting for his bride to appear.

Liam touched his shoulder. “Ready, brother?”

Killian swallowed, his throat dry. It was insane, but there was still a nagging kernel of doubt in the back of his mind. A traitorous voice that told him he did not deserve this. What was wrong with him?

“Just a few minutes,” Liam said reassuringly. “Breathe.”

“I wish Mother was here.” He blurted it out, not even sure where the thought had come from. In that moment he missed the woman he could barely recall fiercely.

Liam smiled, understanding in his eyes. “As do I. She would be so proud.” Ignoring the annoying dwarf, Liam hugged his brother tightly. “She would adore Emma, I know it.” He chuckled. “And she would tell you not to think quite so much, little brother. Emma loves you. You'll make each other very happy.”

Killian smiled wanly. He was being quite ridiculous. He knew Emma loved him, knew it deep in his bones. But old habits died hard. Everything happened so fast for them; it was like a whirlwind. “I'm ready.”

“Good man.” They followed the others into the Great Hall. It has been transformed. The thrones were gone, the dais turned into an altar. Winter roses grew over the trestles, the edges of each flower popping with blues and greens. More roses lined the aisle. Down the center of the room, Elsa created a shining arch of ice, designed to mimic bare trees, branches hanging over the assembled guests. The late afternoon sun streaming through the stained glass added the right hint of color; it was breathtaking.

Killian, Liam and Kristoff stood out in their dark clothes, which Killian supposed was the point. He ascended the dais first, silently willing his hands not to shake. He rested his left over the hilt of his ceremonial sword, that helped. Tradition dictated his back face the door; he could not see his bride until she was beside him. Liam moved into place at his right; they shared a look, his brother winking at him. Killian felt himself smile, leaning back a bit to nod at Kristoff. He had originally only planned for Liam to stand up with him, but he couldn't in good conscience leave Kristoff behind. They were family.

Kristoff gave him a thumbs up and Killian felt himself relax a fraction. All that was missing was Emma.

* * *

“Where are my flowers?” Anna screeched.

“Right here,” Elsa said calmly, handing the small bouquet to her sister. “Relax, Anna.”

“I just don't want to trip in front of all these people.” Anna worried her lip between her teeth. “I'm clumsy when I'm nervous.”

Elsa smiled indulgently. “Think of it as practice then.” She adjusted one of the flowers in Anna's braid, then held out her hand. “We'll do it together.”

Anna took her hand, a huge grin on her face. “Together.” They heard the music begin to play on the other side of the huge doors; it was time. Snow stood in front of them, elegant and regal, dressed in royal blue, her crown glinting in the light. At her side was little Neal, who would be escorting his mother. Elsa thought Neal was adorable in his little gray and black formal wear, but he spent most of his time fidgeting and biting his nails.

Snow smiled down at her son, gently taking his hand in hers. “Ready, little one?”

“Yes, Mama.” Snow nodded at the guards and they opened the doors. A rustling sound filled the air as everyone stood for the Queen.

Elsa watched, waiting her turn. She was surprised how calm she was, but then again, this wasn't her wedding. She made the opposite choice, wanting a spring wedding. Much of Arendelle was still recovering from her accident in the summer; she couldn't in good conscience burden her subjects with another royal occasion so soon. Liam was very understanding, even though he wished them to be married as soon as possible. He was acclimatizing well, but Elsa could see how much he missed Killian. That was another reason she wanted to wait, to give the brothers this time together. She knew how precious it was.

At their cue, Elsa and Anna walked hand in hand up the aisle. People bowed as they passed, even though neither carried any mark of royalty. Today they were not the Queen and Princess of Arendelle, they were simply bridesmaids. They wore matching pale blue gowns; Anna's auburn hair made her stand out. Elsa felt her sister tremble and gave her hand a squeeze. She saw Liam turn his head slightly, trying to get a look at her. His eyes lit up, locking with hers. He grinned, making Elsa shiver. She smiled back, heart fluttering. She heard Anna giggle; Kristoff was staring at her, jaw slack.

The ladies took their places just below the top of the dais; Killian kept his gaze fixed on a sconce across the room from him. He was so, so tempted to look, to get a peak at Emma, but it would be very bad form. Much of the prim and proper lieutenant had faded since he fell in love with Emma, but he wasn't gone entirely. This one time, he wanted to do this right.

Emma slipped her arm through her father's. “Still sure you want to do this?” David asked.

She laughed. “Papa!”

David grinned. “Just checking.” He cocked his head, suddenly thoughtful. “You look beautiful, Emma.”

She blushed. “Thank you for accepting Killian, Papa. This means a lot to me.”

David hugged her, careful not to muss her dress. “My little girl, all grown up.” He sniffed, hastily wiping his eyes. “Let's get you to your lieutenant.”

Emma was a bit teary eyed, but took a deep breath to steady herself. Composed once more, she resumed her place, waiting for the music to change. When it did, they stepped off, rounding the corner. Guests turned toward the doors, some craning their necks to see. Emma's heart raced, her eyes searching for Killian. He stood at the front, back to her, his posture very stiff. She smiled to herself; he was her prim and proper lieutenant to the last. People bowed deeply as she and David passed, like a wave on the way to the dais. At the bottom, David stopped, eyes wet with tears as he kissed both of her cheeks. Normally, the King would hand the bride to her groom, but that was one tradition Emma didn't want. She'd chosen Killian of her own free will; she wanted to marry him the same way.

Skirt in one hand, flowers in the other, Emma ascended the steps. There weren't many, but it still felt like an eternity.

The waiting was a new kind of agony. Killian was forced to rely on Liam's whispered commentary to know what was happening. However, he didn't need Liam to tell him when Emma entered the room. The soft murmuring from the guests told him more than enough. He went very still, heart pounding like a racing horse. He could almost feel her getting closer. Her heels clicked on the steps, closer and closer, and he counted them silently. At twelve, he chanced a glance to his left.

Blue clashed with green, twin dazzling smiles greeted them. A sense of peace washed over him. She was here. Emma was here. And gods above, she was breathtakingly gorgeous. Gown of pure white, long tapered sleeves, tastefully displaying her curves. Sexy but demure, curls piled on top of her head, her sweet lavender scent washing over him. Their hands seemed to reach for each other at the same time, fingers brushing and locking together.

_I love you,_ her eyes said.

_I love you more,_ his said back.

Emma couldn't stop staring at him. Killian was always handsome, but there was something about him today. The blue of his uniform deepened the blue of his eyes, his cheekbones seemed sharper. She'd seen him last less then twenty four hours ago, but it felt longer. She'd missed him with a powerful ache, her body yearning for his, her heart needing the peace and joy he provided.

She tried to listen to the service. The bishop was talking, she was sure of it, but Killian had to squeeze her hand when it was her turn to speak. A rumble of indulgent laughter echoed in the hall; it was apparent to everyone how besotted the young couple was. She answered the question, promising to love and cherish. She only turned from him once, handing Elsa her bouquet before taking his other hand. They smiled at each other, happiness threatening to burst.

The bishop called for the rings. Liam pulled them out of his pocket, winking at Elsa as Killian plucked the smaller one from his brother's hand. He repeated after the bishop, carefully sliding the ring onto her finger right next to his mother's. When he looked into her eyes, it took all of his willpower not to kiss her right then. Her teasing smirk made him blush, like she knew exactly what he was thinking. Emma snatched the other ring from Liam's hand and repeated the process, placing the silver band on his finger. He expected it to feel different, more permanent, more something, but Emma had been his for so long now—his wife in all but name—that wedding was merely a formality.

“I now pronounce you...” Killian didn't even let them poor man finish, yanking Emma into his arms and kissing her like he'd been dying to do since she took her place beside him. Emma giggled into the kiss, his mouth insistent, but very much welcome on hers. Happiness surged through her, married to Killian at last.

“Husband and wife,” the bishop finished unnecessarily. No one was listening, as the young royal couple were still fused together. He smiled at them, happy to see young people so in love.

“Everyone's staring,” Emma breathed against his lips.

“Apologies,” he whispered back.

“Don't care.” Emma kissed him again, sighing as his arms cinched tighter around her waist. Cheers broke out—led by the dwarves—and they laughed, foreheads pressed together.

“Shall we, love?”

“Yeah.” Reluctantly, she straightened up, grinning out at their guests, waving with her free hand. She kept the other firmly in the hold of her husband. If Emma had her way, she wouldn't be letting him go the rest of the evening.

* * *

The door closed behind them and Emma found herself pressed hard against the door. She melted into her husband's arms, eagerly anticipating his kiss. Killian obliged her, impatiently pushing the hilt of his sword out of the way. “Gods, I missed you,” he growled.

Emma shivered, clutching at his jacket. “Me too.” She angled her head, inviting him to kiss and nip at her pale throat. “Do we have to go to the reception?”

Killian laughed. “Your parents would be quite irate with us, darling.” His hands settled on her waist, lips peppering her exposed skin with kisses. “They went to a lot of trouble.”

“I know.” It wasn't that she didn't want to celebrate. She wanted to enjoy the food, the dancing, time with her family. But her need for Killian was powerful.

“A few more hours,” he said, slightly breathless. “Then I'll take you to bed, wife.”

Emma smiled, surprised at how _right_ that word sounded. “Hmm, wife. I like that.”

Killian smiled back, cupping her cheek. “We made it, love. You made an honest man of me.”

She giggled. “Don't you mean that the other way around?”

“You're the princess.”

“And now you are a prince.”

He colored. “I don't think I'll ever be a prince, Emma.”

“You always were. To me.” She kissed him gently, slowly, coaxing him closer to her. Her words were too feeble to properly explain how she felt; she hoped he could feel it in her kiss. The languid give and take melted her, not quite enough to arouse, her body simmering. It was a perfect moment, filled with love and joy and promise.

Eventually though, they _had_ to get to the ballroom; their guests were waiting. They walked in arm in arm, smiling like fools, talking to as many people at they could on their way to the high table. David and Snow hugged them both, as did Liam, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff. Emma very much wanted this to be a family occasion, a chance to share her joy with those nearest and dearest to her. The actual meal and speeches seemed to go by in a blur, Emma and Killian spending most of it feeding each other bits off their plates and stealing kisses. Snow was every inch the proud mother, thrilled to see her eldest so happy.

Neal got ushered off to bed before the dancing began, but there were many teary eyes as he gave his sister a gift he'd made himself, a model of the castle, their home, complete with every member of their family, including Killian. “Can we go sailing when you come home?” the little boy asked.

Emma was crying but Killian knelt down beside his little brother. “We surely can, lad. If you practice while we're away, I'll let you steer the ship. Would you like that?” In the intervening months, Killian spent quite a bit of time with Neal, giving him rudimentary lessons in sighting by the stars. Neal's face lit up and he hugged Killian. Emma hugged her brother too; she couldn't get over his sweet Killian was with him. He would be such a great father one day.

“It's time for the bride and groom to have their first dance,” David announced, still a little choked up. “But first, we would like to give them our gift.” He looked at Emma and Killian, Snow slipping her hand into his. “We would like to give you the _Jewel of the Realm._ Beginning with your honeymoon, she will be your personal ship, to be used as you see fit.”

Killian and Emma just stared at each other. Her parents were just giving them a ship? Not just any ship, but the one where they met and fell in love? It was overwhelming.

But David wasn't finished. He nodded at Liam. “Of course, the _Jewel_ needs a Captain. Lieutenant Jones, kneel.”

Killian stood rooted to the spot. Surely the King was _joking_. He didn't meant to make him the _Jewel_ 's captain? He was far too young! But it seemed the King was serious because he was waiting patiently. Emma nudged him forward and he knelt, hands shaking slightly. He kept his head bowed as Snow ceremoniously swapped out his lieutenant's insignia for a captain's. He could feel everyone staring. When David bid him to rise, he did, still utterly stunned. “Congratulations, Captain Jones.”

Killian just shook his head, unable to believe it. His instinct was to protest; he hadn't earned it. Had he? Emma was there, hugging him, telling him how proud she was. Then Liam was there. “My brother, a captain,” he said, smiling. “It's about time.”

“Really?”

Liam held him by the shoulders. “You're a good officer, Killian. And an even better man. I can think of no one better to succeed me as Captain of the _Jewel_.”

That made him feel better. “Thank you, Liam. I won't let you down.”

“Don't worry about me.” He hugged his brother. “Now go dance with that wife of yours.”

Killian let out a breath, still overwhelmed, but Liam was right. He held out his hand for Emma, who couldn't stop smiling. Her cheeks hurt from smiling. She was so proud of him. Her lieutenant. Her Captain. Her Killian. He deserved this, she knew that in her heart. She held his hand firmly as they walked slowly out to the middle of the ballroom floor. “May I have this dance, Captain?”

He bowed to her, a nervous kind of giddiness swelling in his chest. “It would be my honor, Princess.”

The orchestra struck up a waltz; they both smiled. Killian slipped his arm around her tiny waist, Emma rested hers on his shoulder. Hand in hand, they danced, so close they were breathing the same air. “I love you,” Emma murmured softly.

“I love you too,” he replied, forehead resting on hers. Now that she was in his arms, the whole rest of the world melted away. “This is overwhelming.”

“In a good way?”

“Aye. I just...”

“You deserve this,” she said, fingers brushing over his new insignia. “I believe in you.”

“Did you know?”

“I had no idea. But I can't think of a more perfect wedding gift. I love that ship.”

“And now she's ours.”

Emma kissed him lightly. “Are you going to make me first mate?” she teased.

He laughed. “Perhaps. We'll have to see, love.”

She giggled, pleased to see that cut through some of his anxiety. She would always stand by his side, as he was always standing beside _her_. Her giggle morphed into a joyful laugh when he abruptly twirled her away from him then brought her back flush to his chest. They danced and danced, hardly noticing as others took the floor around them. They wove in and out of the sea of swirling gowns and uniforms, always in perfect sync, laughing and teasing each other.

After some time they reluctantly changed partners, Emma dancing with David and Killian with Snow. Emma danced with Liam and Kristoff too, Killian with both sisters from Arendelle. All the time their gazes never drifted far from one another, almost like they were counting down the moments until they could slip away.

Emma felt a tap on her shoulder. “Pardon me, but have you seen my wife? I seem to have misplaced her.”

She grinned. “Thanks for the dance, Kristoff.”

“I didn't step on your feet, so I must be getting better,” he quipped, smiling. He released her, already looking for Anna.

Emma turned. “Missing a wife, huh? That's convenient, since I seem to be short a husband. Tall, dark, handsome. A captain, you know.”

Killian grinned. “I might know someone like that.” He took her hand and spun her around. “You are so beautiful, my love.”

She tugged on his sash. “You're not so bad yourself, husband.”

He pulled her even closer, her seductive green gaze sending a zing of want down his spine. “Why is it every time we dance I want you somewhere else?”

“Where would that be?”

He leaned in by her ear. “Somewhere with a flat surface, preferably a bed.”

Her breathing hitched, her body keenly attuned to his. “So scandalous, Captain,” she said with a smirk. “Seducing the princess?”

“I prefer to think of it as making love to my wife.” He ran his fingertips along the laces of her gown. “I am dying to see what's under this.”

She kissed him quickly. “I think we've stayed long enough.” Their family and guests could enjoy the party; they had far better things to do. Without even a backward glance, Killian led Emma out of the ballroom, hurrying them to the staircase. Emma lifted her skirts high to take the stairs as quickly as possible that giddy feeling of joy propelling her forward. Killian caught her at the top, picking her up by the waist and spinning her around. She screeched and laughed, clutching at him. “Put me down!”

“If you insist.” No sooner was she on her feet than Killian was dipping her, his mouth pressed to hers. Emma gripped his biceps, the muscles hard under the material. She needed to feel every inch of him, trace the hard planes of his body with her hands and mouth. Right now. Impatient, she focused, transporting them to their suite in a puff of white smoke.

“You cheated,” Killian groused when he realized where they were.

“How?”

“I should be carrying you over the threshold.”

His pout was so adorable, Emma had to kiss it off. “You know...our bedroom is right there,” she purred. “You could carry me in there?”

He brightened immediately, scooping her up, skirts and all. She giggled uncontrollably, her face buried in his neck as he marched them into the bedroom and kicked the door closed. “There, alone at last.”

She wobbled slightly as he set her on her feet, grabbing for the bedpost. She'd had quite a bit of champagne at the reception, between the spinning and the magic, she was a wee bit dizzy. But it hardly mattered when Killian's hands and mouth were on her, holding her steady as he nipped at her throat. “This is...much better.”

Killian chuckled. “You didn't appreciate all our guests?”

She dragged his mouth back to hers, kissing him deeply. “Missed you.”

“Hmm, I missed you too, love.” His hands slid up her back as he continued to kiss her, reveling in the soft feel of her lips. Well practiced now, he made quick work of her laces, peeling away the bodice of her gown. The voluminous skirts went next, his mouth suddenly dry at the sight of her. “Emma...bloody hell.” Her wedding gown was gone but she was still dressed all in white. Thigh high stockings covered her long legs, attached to her panties with ribbons. Her corset was intricately embroidered with silver anchors and trimmed in lace. She gave him a slow grin and carefully spun around.

“You like it?”

He swallowed. “That would a gross understatement, lass. You are...” For once, he did not have words.

She grabbed his sash and spun them around. “Now how about you relax while I undress you.” He always got so much enjoyment from undressing her; she wanted to return the favor. The red sash came off first, then she slowly unbuttoned his jacket. His hands settled on her hips as she worked; she teased them both with slow kisses. Once his jacket was gone, she attacked the neckcloth, yanking it free a bit rougher than she intended.

“Impatient, wife?”

She nuzzled the newly bared flesh. “In getting my husband naked? Yes.” She went for the waistcoat next, thrusting her hips against his. “It's been too long already.”

“Since yesterday morning?” They were late for breakfast because of it, knowing it would be the last time until after the wedding.

“Damn right.” Vest undone, she chucked it to the floor and pulled on the loose white linen. “I missed having you in my bed.”

“Our bed,” he corrected, lifting his arms so she could pull the shirt over his head. Before Emma could blink, he jerked her flush, devouring her lips. Emma mewled, her hands sliding down his back until she could cup his firm ass.

“Definitely our bed, Captain.” She squeezed hard and he yelped. “Hmm, where will we sleep on the _Jewel_?”

“Captain's quarters, of course,” he replied, thrusting against her. She was driving him crazy, her perfect body still wrapped in white. A mark of virginity, but not for her. White made her a siren. He groaned loudly as she palmed his erection, giving him a good rub before finally loosening his trousers. “Ohhh.”

Emma hummed, licking the hollow of his throat. His body was so warm; she wanted to rub herself against him. Heat pooled in her belly, core clenching involuntarily. Shucking his pants, she placed her palms flat on his chest, dragging them down, down, down until she could trace the V of his hips. “Sit.”

Killian looked confused for a second, but then did as she bid, sitting on the very edge of the bed. Emma knelt in front of him, boldly spreading his knees, putting her eye level with his cock. “Eyes on me, Captain.”

Killian couldn't have torn his gaze away if wild horses had come rampaging through their room. He was riveted, breathing shallow and rough as her pink tongue darted out to tease him. She lapped gently over the very tip of him, fingers curled loosely to hold his cock steady. She went agonizingly slowly, exploring more of his painfully engorged flesh with her lips and tongue, green eyes locked on his. She was still wearing her tiara, for the love of all the gods! His Emma, his princess, was on her knees, mark of royalty still upon her head as she played with his cock. He bit his lip hard, hoping the pain would distract him from the pleasurable sensations. He could not bear it if he came too soon. Still, his hips flexed, his body yearning for her warmth, her softness. “Emma...fuck...”

She smiled, bringing her other hand up to cup and fondle his balls as she took him into her mouth. His answering moan went straight to her clit; gods, she needed him in her. But she wanted to be patient, lavish him with attention the way he so often did with her. She clenched her thighs together, trying to ease her own ache.

Her mouth felt so good, hot and wet, but he could see her need. “Ugh, touch yourself, love,” he bit out, trying not to buck into her mouth. “Let me see you come.”

Emma released him for a moment, letting him watch as she thrust her hand into her panties. Her eyes rolled back in her head, a jolt of lust seizing her. She rubbed her clit in hard sharp strokes, rocking against her hand. Once she found a rhythm, she wrenched open her eyes; Killian's lust filled gaze burned her. Seizing her chance, she took him back into her mouth, sucking hard on his cock as she stroked herself. Killian braced his hands on either side of him, hips jerking, fucking her mouth as she got closer and closer to her peak.

He pulled her off him just in time, holding her steady as she trembled and shook. As she calmed, he coaxed her head to rest on his thigh, while he sucked her wet fingers into his mouth. He groaned, her sweet flavor bursting on his tongue. “Gods, I love tasting you. Princess.”

She smiled lazily, feeling blissed out and happy. But his thick cock taunted her. As soon as her breath returned, she placed a featherlight kiss to his thigh and forced herself to stand. Killian looked at her quizzically, but she just shook her head and straddled his lap. Hands on his shoulders pushed him back to the mattress, Emma hovering above him like a goddess. “You know...there is something I've been wondering.”

Killian ran his hands up her sides, briefly cupping her corset clad breasts. “What's that?”

She bent down so her lips brushed his ear. “How many ways you can fuck me before you come.”

“Fuck. Are you trying to kill me on our wedding night, lass?”

“Why would I want that? I like you too much.” She smirked. “Of course, if you don't think you can...”

She was on her back before she could blink, Killian roughly yanking her panties aside. She cried out as he entered her, the burn and stretch exactly what she wanted. “Oh _gods_.”

Killian bent over her, thrusting slow and deep, watching the emotions flit over her face. “Is this what you wanted, Princess?”

She nodded frantically, drawing her knees closer to her body so he could sink even deeper. “Yes, yes, don't stop!”

The satin and silk of her attire slid deliciously over his skin, heightening his pleasure. He lowered his head, lips and teeth nipping at the swells of her breasts, threatening to spill out of her corset as she arched under him. “You just couldn't wait,” he growled against her. “Such a greedy girl.”

She keened, nails digging into his shoulders. “Please! More!”

“Like this?” He grabbed her hips and turned them slightly, thrusting harder. “You want to challenge the Captain, Princess?”

His tone screamed danger and decadence and bone melting pleasure all at once and gods it made her so wet for him. “Yes!”

And just like that he pulled out of her, manhandling her onto her hands and knees. Emma's heart pounded even harder as she heard the rip of cloth, her panties shredded with his bare hands. This was the man who'd stormed into her room in a fit of jealously and brazenly fucked her, eager to remind her who she belonged to. Sweet passionate love had its place and Emma loved it, but she craved this. She loved watching him lose control. Just as suddenly he was pushing back into her cunt, taking her hard and deep. “Yes, yes, yes!”

“So...fucking...hot,” Killian groaned, fingers digging into her hips. He could feel how much she was enjoying this, her sex wetter on every stroke. She was such a naughty girl, his princess, desperate to explore every facet of her sexuality. Already she was trembling, her walls fluttering around his shaft. “Come for me, Princess. Squeeze me.”

Her arms gave out and she fell against the mattress, taking all of him over and over and over. She reached for her clit and within a few flicks she was coming again, stars popping behind her eyes as she screamed. Killian slowed his strokes, gritting his teeth to keep from following her. She was a marvel; he enjoyed wringing every drop of pleasure he could from her lithe body.

He held her up by the hips, his free hand unlacing the corset. He loved that she'd gone to all this trouble to fine something he would like, but he wanted her nude. Well, almost. The stockings and heels were too amazing to remove. Emma sighed as he kissed up her back, tenderly turning her so he could unpin her hair. “Relax, my love,” he whispered, lips grazing her jaw. “I'm not done with you yet.”

Emma's slow satisfied grin lit up her face. “Oh good.”

Once he laid her tiara aside, he plucked out the pins and combs, smiling like a fool when he saw the twin swans. “Fond of your gift?”

She took his hand in both of hers and brought his wrist to her lips. “Of course, it's from my husband.”

“Hmm, I do like how that sounds.” He wove his hand through her tresses, shaking them out as he kissed her slowly. He pulled her on top of him, stretching them out on the bed. His balls ached, but he let her play, kissing him and rubbing her swollen flesh over him. She leaned forward so he could suck her nipples, building her desire once more.

“Killian, gods, just like that,” she sighed, grinding harder over him.

“Take me in,” he panted, thrusting his hips slightly. “Need you.”

They paused long enough for Emma to sink down on his cock, Killian lifting his knees allowing him to thrust. His mouth was perfect, applying just the right amount of suction, waves of lust rolling through her. “So good.”

He released her nipple and kissed her hard, hands on her hips, helping her meet him stroke for stroke. His climax built, tingling at the base of his spine; he wasn't going to last much longer. “Emma.” Abruptly, he rolled them over, never leaving her warmth, driving into her with sharp forceful thrusts. “Need to come, lass,” he panted.

She locked her legs around his waist, taking him all the way to the hilt. “It's okay,” she said, kissing him. “So close, Killian. Let go.”

But he shook his head. “Together.” He brought one hand to her cleft, seeking the swollen sensitive bud and pinched it hard, forcing her to climax. Emma screamed, the pleasure so intense, walls gripping him tight, his hips jerking as he followed, grunting something unintelligible. Wave after wave after wave of pleasure rocked her, their bodies moving together until they were both spent. He collapsed on top of her but Emma didn't mind, holding him there, basking in the afterglow.

Killian did not wish to crush his bride so he found the strength to roll off, but he brought her with him, holding her against his chest. He could feel her heart pounding, echoing his own. “Love you.”

Emma breathed deeply, lips grazing his damp skin. “Love you too.”

Neither was certain after how long they stayed there, twisted together in their bed. However, Emma's skin began to pebble with goosebumps, so Killian moved to grab a blanket. While he was gone, Emma lit the fire with magic, welcoming her husband back with open arms. “You didn't even need to move.”

She grinned. “Magic, Captain.”

He kissed her forehead. “We'll need to snuggle close together for warmth on the ship,” he said. “Perhaps we should practice?”

Emma tucked her body against his, snuggling under the blanket. “Aye, aye, Captain.”

Killian smiled, still amazed. By her. By his new rank. “Your parents were far more generous than I deserve.”

“Hey, stop that,” Emma chided. “You _do_ deserve it, Killian. Look at everything you've done since we met. And Liam approves too. I'm so proud of you. And I'm proud to be your wife.”

He brought her left hand to his lips and kissed it just above her rings. “So this day wasn't a dream?”

She cupped his cheek. “Nope. All our dreams are coming true, Killian. We're married, finally.”

“I just want to do right by you, love. You and the children we'll have one day.”

“As much as I enjoy practicing, we're still waiting, right?”

“I think that's best, don't you?”

“Yeah. We're still so young. I'm not quite ready to be a mother yet. I want to enjoy some time with my husband. Is that selfish?”

He shook his head. “No more than I. You'll be a fantastic mother one day, love. When we're ready.”

She kissed him sweetly. “We have plenty of adventures to enjoy first.”

“Every day with you is an adventure, Emma. Has been since the day we met.”

The next morning they were up early to shove off. Emma and Killian stood by the rail on the top deck of the _Jewel of the Realm_ , waving to their family and friends as the crew eased them into the bay. It was cold and the wind blew but neither could feel it, wrapped up in their happiness. Their life together was just beginning.

 


	35. Epilogue 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! Thank you to everyone who has enjoyed this story over the last year. It's been amazing to write. I hope you like this final part!

“Elsa?”

The Queen smiled, her sister's voice very welcome right now. She was in serious danger of being _too_ far inside her own head, today of all days. “Come in, Anna.”

Anna tip toed into the suite, looking very beautiful and grown up in her soft green gown. Braids gone, her auburn hair was piled on top of her head, crowned by a small tiara. Since Elsa was Queen, her wedding was destined to be a much more formal affair than her best friend's had been a few months before. Emma's wedding was simple and elegant, the trappings of royalty kept to an absolute minimum. Elsa had originally wanted something smiliar, but her Council disagreed. There had not been a royal wedding in Arendelle since her mother's time, and Gerda was not the reigning monarch then. Her Council insisted that a wedding with all the pomp and circumstance would be good for her kingdom. Liam was a popular figure amongst the people; they remembered his near death experience trying to keep her kingdom safe from Hans, his kindness to all he met. Let the people see how happy you are together, her Council advised, let them bask in the fairy tale.

She and Liam discussed it at length. They were both so private; neither relished being put on display. But they both understood their duty to Arendelle, both dedicated to being good rulers. Liam left the ultimate decision up to her; their wedding was ultimately her day. He, Liam liked to tease, was merely her Captain, ever willing to serve her.

After a lot of thinking and soul searching in her ice palace, she made her choice. She was the Queen, she did not wish to be some remote figure people feared. If her coronation taught her anything, it was not to run from her fears. If she and Liam were going to be happy, then their marriage needed to strike the right tone. Behind closed doors, they could indulge in their own brand of happiness.

“You're not dressed yet?” Anna asked, drawing Elsa from her thoughts.

Elsa blushed; she still wore the silk robe Liam had wrapped her in before he left to prepare for the ceremony. Blessedly, they chose to forgo the tradition of spending the night apart. Elsa was not a virgin queen by any means and did not have parents to keep happy. She was her own woman, one who knew precisely who and what she wanted. Even though Liam had left her a few hours ago, she missed him fiercely. Unless he was seeing to his duties as her Admiral, he usually wasn't far away. They genuinely enjoyed spending time together, whether reading together on the window seat in the library, out riding or sailing the fjords, or making love in their huge bed.

“I was...thinking, I guess.”

“Are you nervous?”

Elsa smiled. If there was one thing she was _not_ , it was nervous. It was so different from her coronation. The last few months all she felt was peace and love and security. “Actually, no. I thought I would be? But it already feels like Liam and I are married. Does that make sense?”

Anna grinned. “Yeah. I get that.”

Elsa giggled. “How is Kristoff?”

“Looking for the boys when I left him. And grumbling about his suit. He'll be okay.”

“I'm sure he'll be very handsome.”

“OH! He got a haircut!”

“What?! Why?”

Anna looked thoughtful and dreamy at the same time. Elsa hadn't seen Kristoff since yesterday afternoon; whatever he looked like now, Anna clearly approved. “I think he's trying to fit in,” she said at last. “Which is silly! I love him just the way he is. But...” She smiled. “I do like it.” She spent a good portion of last night showing Kristoff just how much she liked it. “But maybe he'll grow it back for our wedding?”

“Anna, you could ask him to chase a star in the sky and he'd do it. He adores you.”

“Like Liam adores you. Mama would be happy for us, Elsa.”

It was Elsa's turn to look thoughtful. She sat on the nearby bench, hands in her lap. She no longer wore her gloves, her fears no longer ruled her, but some habits were never really broken. “I hope so. I miss her.”

Anna sat next to her. “Me too.” She took one of Elsa's hands in hers. “They're watching over us, Elsa. I believe that.”

“I...” She made her peace with her parents, forgave them for what they did to her, but she still worried. “Do you think I'm doing the right thing? Walking alone?” With her father dead, there was no close male member of her family to give her away. Elsa bristled against that tradition anyway; she was a grown woman, an anointed Queen, she did not need to be given to anyone. But her Council fretted. Elsa knew if she asked Emma's father to serve, he would. David and her father had been great friends, David himself now a bit of a surrogate father to her and Anna. However, when Elsa looked at her father's portrait, it felt wrong.

Anna cocked her head; she hadn't seen Elsa look so unsure in months. “I think so. You're the Queen! You can do this, Elsa. Ignore the old blowhards.”

Elsa found herself smiling, Anna never failed to say exactly what she was thinking. “Thanks, Anna.”

Anna threw her arms around her sister; she was so happy for Elsa. Happy and proud. Her sister was the strongest person Anna knew; seeing Elsa happy was all she wanted. “I love you, Elsa.”

“Love you, too, Anna.”

“Want some help getting dressed?”

“Please.” She wiped hastily at a tear; Elsa didn't want to cry today. Today was for happiness, not tears. Anna hurried off to retrieve Elsa's gown and Elsa turned to her vanity and picked up her brush. As she began to brush out the long locks, there was a knock at her door.

“Elsa? It's Emma. May I come in?”

Elsa hurried to the door and opened it herself. “Emma!” Her friend too was in her bridesmaid gown, the same shade as Anna's but a very different cut. Emma was stunning, her silver tiara on her head, the green the same shade as her eyes. The friends hugged tightly; Emma and Killian were still on their honeymoon, making a special trip to Arendelle for the wedding. “Everything okay out there?”

Emma closed the door behind her. “As well as can be. Killian's with Liam.”

Elsa felt a twinge of apprehension. “Did you see Liam? How is he?”

Emma gently took Elsa's shoulders. “Yes, I saw him. Yes, he misses you, but he's fine. I think he needed some brother time, you know?”

Elsa relaxed. If there was one shadow in their lives, it was the brothers Jones' separation. Liam missed Killian a lot; they exchanged correspondence at least once a week, no matter where in the world Killian was. Elsa encouraged it; she often sent Emma letters in the same pouch. They were all family, shared those amazing weeks in Arendelle together, and they missed each other. Elsa and Liam agreed their wedding would not be complete if their entire family couldn't be there. Killian and Emma arrived two days ago, fresh from a stop to the seafaring kingdom of Ariel and Eric. Killian proudly stepped down from the _Jewel_ as her Captain; even Elsa saw the difference in him. He was the man Liam hoped he'd be; Elsa was happy for him. He and Emma were just as in love as ever, the picture of happily ever after.

“That's good. They've missed each other.”

Emma sighed. “Yeah. He looks forward to Liam's letters. We left a bit early, I could see he was restless.”

“We're not leaving a for few more days. They should spend some time together.”

“Where is he taking you?”

“He won't tell me! At first I thought we'd go sailing like you and Killian, but Liam says we're going to be spending our honeymoon on dry land.” It was mildly frustrating; she wasn't fond of being kept in suspense. But she couldn't deny him, not when he pouted so adorably. Elsa didn't care where they went, as long as they were together.

“At least dry land will have a bed?” Emma said slyly.

Elsa flushed. “Does it ever go away? I didn't think it was possible to want so much.” She could talk to Emma about this; she felt the same way about Killian. They were a very affectionate (and passionate) couple.

“Gods, I hope not!” They both laughed. “Seriously, though, Elsa. I'm sure you'll have an amazing time no matter where you go.”

“I just want to be his wife. Finally.” They'd known each other for less than a year, but it felt like longer. He was more than just her lover; he was her other half. They belonged together.

“I can honestly tell you it was the happiest moment of my life,” Emma said, cheeks a happy pink. “Everything fell into place, you know?”

Elsa grinned. “Do you remember when you came here?”

“You were all alone in that tiny room. It was freezing!”

Elsa pressed her palm to Emma's. “Who have thought all this was possible then?”

Emma's hand glowed gold; Elsa could feel the magic flicking over her skin, warm and soothing. “I knew you could do it, Elsa. You just had to trust yourself.”

“I couldn't have done it without you. You and Killian. Liam. Anna. Even Kristoff. You gave me something to believe in. You gave me back a family. Thank you, Emma.”

Emma hugged her friend, her sister. “We're always going to be family, Elsa. All of us.”

More tears threatened, but Elsa kept a tight reign on her emotions. She was much more in control of her powers, but strong emotions still affected her. Anna returned with her gown, hugging Emma very enthusiastically. It was good to share this moment with her sisters.

“So show me this dress!” Emma cried, beaming. “Anna's been talking about it since I got here!”

With more care than Elsa expected, Anna peeled off the cloth cover. The gown was blue, a very pale blue, to offset Elsa's snow white hair. Liam liked her in blue; it would make her a very striking figure beside his uniform. Sleeveless and strapless, it was much more daring than royal brides before her. Much more daring than Elsa could have ever imagined herself before that night she embraced her powers. She didn't even have a veil; the concept an anathema to her. She was through hiding who and what she was.

“Liam's going to love this,” Emma said knowingly. “It's gorgeous.”

“I suggested the snowflakes,” Anna said, smoothing down the shimmering cloth. “See how they shine in the light?”

“I did it,” Elsa said. “After they finished making it. It was just missing something. When Anna mentioned the snowflakes, it was easy.”

“Do you mind if I add a little something?”

“Of course not!” Elsa watched as Emma touched her fingertips to the satin, aqua blue swirls spreading out across the cloth. It was subtle, but there, giving the impression of ocean waves. “Oh Emma, it's wonderful! Thank you!”

“It's not too much?” Emma didn't want to step on anyone's toes.

“No,” Anna said firmly. “It's amazing! Can you do something to mine?”

“Sure!” Another touch and embroidered flowers bloomed over Anna's skirt, running like vines. Pale warm pastels set off the green beautifully. Emma then did her own to match. “I love that you wanted a spring wedding, Elsa.”

“Me too. Now I think we need to hurry or we're going to be late!”

* * *

“Penny for your thoughts, brother?”

Liam turned away from the window, relaxing his grip on his hat. He wasn't nervous, he was anxious. He waited so long for this day, he couldn't wait for Elsa to meet him at the altar. “I'm not nervous, so don't ask.”

Killian chuckled. “Of course you're not. You're just about to marry the bloody Queen of Arendelle.”

“Like you married the Crown Princess of Misthaven?”

“Touché. Bloody hell, I was a wreck.”

“I remember. You were fine once it all started.”

“I wasn't fine until she was beside me. Part of me still feared she'd change her mind.”

“Never. I've never seen a woman so in love as Emma.”

“Not even Elsa?”

“Unfair, brother. They're not the same.” Elsa was like him, far more guarded in public than in private. When they were alone, she was loving and affectionate, always within arm's reach. She could be simply Elsa and not the Queen. But he did enjoy when the Queen came out to play. Elsa blossomed as a woman, as a lover, in the months they'd been together. They would never get tired of each other, finding new ways to explore their love.

“Aye, they are. But they still chose us.”

“Lucky we are for it, too.” Liam placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. “I am glad you're here, Killian. I would not want to do this without you.”

“Who'd have thought I'd beat you to the altar?”

Liam chuckled. “I did. You're a fine sailor, brother, but you are meant to have a wife and a family. I can imagine no better wife for you than Emma.”

“She's amazing. Did I tell you she's maneuvered her way to first mate? Unofficially, of course.”

Liam was not surprised. “Technically as the princess, she outranks you.”

“You'd never know it. She's not just lounging around the ship. The men love her, would follow her anywhere. It's quite a thing to see.”

And that was why the Princess was the perfect woman for Killian. They shared the same passions, the same adventurous spirit, but with a yearning for home. Home they now had in each other. Liam was thrilled for his little brother. “Enjoy these adventures while you can, little brother. Sooner than you think you'll have little ones.”

Killian blushed. “Not too soon. We're not ready yet.”

“But you will be. I expect you to bring my nieces and nephews to visit often.”

“Optimistic, are we, brother?” Killian rolled his eyes. “No, I think this is one aspect of married life that you and Elsa will beat us. You're ready to be a father, Liam.”

Liam shrugged. “Right now, all I want is Elsa. How much longer?” He hadn't thought much of it when he agreed to a midafternoon wedding; as long as Elsa met him at the altar, the details did not matter. But now, time seemed to drag, moving slower than molasses that got too close to Elsa.

“Very soon, Liam. Relax. At least you don't have that bloody dwarf shouting!”

Liam laughed, tension easing. Kristoff found them; the brothers almost didn't recognize him. The big man cut his hair short, looking more like a gentleman and less like a mountain man. Still his height and discomfort gave him away. “Kristoff, mate, did Anna put you up to this?”

Kristoff shook his head. “No, this was all me. It seemed like a good idea at the time. But I feel naked.”

“Don't take this the wrong way, mate, but you look very smart,” Killian said seriously. “What does Anna think?”

Kristoff, scratched the back of his neck, now bare due to the haircut. “She likes it, I think. I just didn't want to stand out today, you know?”

Liam frowned. “You're a part of this family, Kristoff. Haircut or no. I wouldn't have asked you to stand up with me if I didn't think of you as a brother.” He and Kristoff got on well, spending time together when their ladies were off entertaining themselves with sisterly pursuits. It helped him miss Killian a little less; he now had two brothers to mentor and look after.

“Thanks, Liam. I've...never had brothers. It's just been me and Sven.” The trolls were the closest thing to family he had before meeting Anna.

“You do now,” Killian said, clapping him on the forearm. “And we stick together.”

“That's right,” Liam agreed. “There's no one else I would rather have stand with me. Brothers.” He held out his hand, but when Kristoff went to shake it, Liam pulled him into a hug. He hugged Killian too, squeezing extra tight, knowing these moments with his brother were precious. They would be taking care of their own families soon, wives and children. They'd come a long way from two orphans from a little port that no one had ever heard of.

Horns sounded, signaling it was time. Liam found his hat and tucked it under his arm, leading the others to the chapel. It was the same chapel Elsa had her coronation, bringing back memories for all. It was decorated much differently than before, the aisle lined with spring blooms, wood polished until it gleamed, the stained glass casting colorful light across the stone. It was a beatiful space, in need of very little embellishment. Guests filled the pews, mostly nobility, but Emma's parents occupied the seats usually reserved for the parents of the bride. Liam was honored they wanted to attend; he knew it wasn't solely because he and Killian were brothers. Snow's desire to be a mother figure for all of them was genuine; she was always sending letters, remembering birthdays and little things like that. Liam knew how much that meant, not only to him, but to Elsa—who lost her mother before she was able to reconcile with her—it meant even more. He nodded to the King and Queen, smiling as Snow waved back. The petite queen was a bit teary and the ceremony hadn't even begun yet.

“Do you think everything's ready?” Elsa asked, biting her lip.

“Everything is fine,” Emma soothed, rechecking her friend's hair. Her silver crown lay nestled in the white blonde locks, braided in her signature loose braid. They tried a variety of styles, but none of them felt quite right. Elsa knew that Liam liked her hair loose, but she only did that when they were alone. It felt she would be violating their private space if she did made that choice.

“Everyone's here!” Anna squealed, taking a peek through the heavy doors. “Wow, I didn't think we knew that many people!”

Emma and Elsa shared a smile; Anna's optimism was infectious. “Ready, Elsa?”

She felt her heart racing but forced herself to be calm. It was easy, recalling that Liam was waiting for her. “Yes.”

“Remember, count to a hundred, then follow us.” Elsa would be alone in the nave once her bridesmaids headed down the aisle, a solitary figure. They'd practiced a couple of times, but this was the part she dreaded. Waiting.

The palace guard clicked their staves on the floor three times, the signal for the guests to rise. The massive doors opened, strings playing a traditional Arendelle song as Anna started down the aisle, a clutch of spring flowers in her hands. All the flowers were a gift from Grand Pabbie and the trolls, as they declined to attend the actual ceremony. The trolls hadn't left their hollow in many, many years; Elsa had gone there in person to invite them, but Grand Pabbie pointed out that their presence would distract from what should be the center of attention. _You and your Captain will have a long, happy life together,_ Grand Pabbie said that day. _Your parents would be proud of you, Elsa._

Anna spotted Kristoff, once again on the second step, his face softening the moment their eyes locked. She gave him a little wave and more than one person chuckled quietly. The royal family was more beloved than ever, in no small part due to Anna's friendly personality. She could connect to people in a way Elsa couldn't; there was no one who did not wish the bubbly princess to be happy.

Emma counted to twenty, then followed. She saw her parents, sitting in almost the exact same place she had sat with Killian at Elsa's coronation. Snow dabbed at her eyes as Emma passed, smiling, tucked into David's side. Then her gaze alighted on Killian, painfully handsome in his uniform, his captain's rank resting far more easily on his shoulders than it did just a few weeks ago. He smiled at her, a heartmelting smile and she felt her cheeks warm. She couldn't wait to be back in his arms. _Love you_ , he mouthed as she passed.

_Love you too_ , she said back.

Everyone turned toward the door, toward the dark hole from which Elsa would emerge. Arendelle didn't have the same traditions as Misthaven, Liam was free to watch his bride approach. He kept his hands locked behind him, hoping no one would see them shaking. He finally understood how Killian felt, just waiting for Emma.

Elsa took deep breaths, counting the final ten beats in her mind. When she reached one hundred, she stepped forward, one foot in front of the other, slow, steady, feeling surprisingly light on her feet. Her eyes searched for Liam, waiting for her, always waiting for her. His warm blue gaze locked with hers and suddenly nothing else mattered, not the curtsying guests, not her stubborn Councillors, not the myriad of decisions she made every day. It felt like she and Liam were the only two people in the room.

Liam's heart sped up; he couldn't stop staring at her. She was more beautiful than ever, her very being seemed to shine. She smiled, a bit shy, her cheeks a bit pink, her eyes shining. The blue gown was so intricate and stunning, the skirt swayed like a rolling ocean. She was the embodiment of everything he held dear; his heart threatened to beat right out of his chest.

Elsa ascended the short set of steps, slipping her arm into Liam's; he covered her hand with his larger one, his thumb rubbing the back of her hand. A sense of peace settled over her, her Liam always a soothing presence. This was what Emma had been talking about, this feeling of _rightness_ , that everything was in its place. Elsa was exactly where she was meant to be.

Liam was so distracted by her that the bishop had to prompt him twice to say his vows. Services in Arendelle were blessedly short, but they had a formality and a flow that was usually rehearsed until all understood their parts. He and Elsa were too busy entertaining their visiting family to spend much time with rehearsing. All they had to do was repeat after the bishop; it shouldn't have been that hard. Unfortunately, he was a man very enamored with his bride and not exactly paying attention. A ripple of laughter went through the crowd, but when Liam did speak, his voice was steady and clear, promising to love and cherish Elsa for all the days of their lives.

Elsa felt a tear slip down her cheek, Liam gently thumbed it away, smiling softly. She had to take a deep breath to compose herself, hearing the actual vows hit her harder than she thought they would. She knew Liam loved her, but old fears died hard. She held his hands firmly in hers, no longer afraid, and repeated the vows back to him, her voice softer but steady. Liam's wide happy grin just made her feel good, a happy shiver running all the way to her toes. When it was time for the rings, Killian appeared with matching silver bands, a single snowflake etched into the inside. Hers joined her mother's ring on her left hand, fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle, her past and her future. After sliding Liam's larger one onto his finger, she brought his hand to her lips, unable to help herself. He shivered, her lips a terrible tease. They had to turn back to the bishop so he could finish the service before he could kiss her.

Their hands were tightly clasped, the bishop asking them to kneel so he could bless their union. They kept stealing glances, both clearly thinking the same thing. The moment they had leave to rise, Liam held out his hand, helping her stand and tipping her chin up. She melted into his kiss, unable to stop from kissing him back, with a little more enthusiasm than even she expected. “Love you,” he whispered against her lips.

“Love you,” she replied just as softly. Cheers filled the chapel and they had to break apart, his hand never leaving hers as they accepted the well wishes of their guests. Emma made petals fall from the ceiling as the couple stepped down the stairs, twin joyful smiles curving their lips. Elsa picked up a bit of her skirt in her hand, leading Liam from the chapel and into the passage that led to the ballroom. But Liam surprised her, picking her up by the waist and spinning her around, her skirt flaring as she giggled happily. It was quite unlike him, but she was not about to argue. Setting her on her feet, Elsa swayed for a moment, Liam's mouth crashing down on hers. She clutched at his neck, nipping playfully at his lips.

“Careful, my Queen,” Liam growled. “Or we'll have to skip the reception entirely.”

“Wife,” she countered, combing her fingers through his short curls. “I'm your wife.”

“Aye.” He kissed her again, holding her firmly by the waist. She was so tiny; part of him wanted to protect her (even though she could handle herself and he loved that) while part of him wanted to strip her down and worship her. But they had a duty to their guests, to her people, a duty that came before their personal joy. “Shall we, love?”

Reluctantly, Elsa nodded. “Of course, Captain.”

Liam smiled, lightly kissing the back of her hand. Despite his elevation to Admiral, Elsa still liked to call him her Captain. To be honest, he preferred it as well; he still wasn't sure he'd earned his new rank. It was a huge responsibility but Elsa believed in him; he refused to let her down. Slipped her arm through his, they took the passage to the balcony where Elsa's people were waiting. The courtyard below was filled with people, all ages, all strata of society, high and low, waiting patiently for their Queen and her new consort. A huge cheer went up, people waving flags and streamers, the nearest trying to toss flowers toward the couple. Elsa found herself smiling, waving to acknowledge the well wishes.

Liam stiffened, still not accustomed to all the attention. He much preferred to deal wth people one on one or in small groups, but there were _hundreds_ of people down there, pouring out their adulation. Elsa rubbed his forearm, sensing his discomfort. “Just a few more minutes,” she soothed.

“Relax, brother.” Liam turned; Killian was there, Emma on his arm. The crowd erupted again; they remembered the memorable engagement party Elsa held for them before they sailed back to Misthaven. The memory made Liam smile; this was their life now, married to royalty.

“Easier said than done,” he countered, but his heart was already steadier.

“Just smile and wave,” Emma said.

“You might want to kiss her too,” Killian teased.

“Stuff it, Killian,” Liam groused. But he knew his brother was right. “Elsa?”

“Can't hurt, right?” She ran her hands soothingly over his arms, kissing her Liam was never a hardship. He smiled back at her, one hand cupping her chin. The kiss was sweet, tender, making her hear flutter even as the crowd ate it up. She licked her lips when Liam finally straightened; she could only imagine how it would feel when they were finally alone.

All four royal couples made an appearance on the crowded balcony, waving to the crowd. Emma and Elsa put a bit of their magic on display, to the delight of the people. It was such a difference from her coronation, where she'd fled in fear. Her people accepted her and were no longer afraid; that meant the world to her. They were happy to see their Queen happy and in love, bringing back fond memories of her parents before her.

“They'll be feasting well into the night,” Killian observed as headed back inside. Public duties taken care of, they could enjoy a more private celebration inside. Elsa hadn't wanted a formal wedding feast; she liked the idea of enjoying time with family and friends without a lot of formality. There was one final task to complete before the ball could truly begin: the nobility's acknowledgment of Liam as her husband and consort. Their family entered the ballroom one by one, the crier announcing each couple. Snow and David, Emma and Killian, Anna and Kristoff.

“Queen Elsa of Arendelle and Admiral Liam Jones, Prince Consort of Arendelle!”

They stepped into the enormous room, heads held high, ascending the steps to the top of the dais. Elsa's throne was much the same, but now a smaller cushioned throne sat beside it. Liam waited until she sat before taking his own seat, painfully aware of all the eyes on them. He kept his posture ramrod straight, his naval training hiding his nerves. He never wanted to usurp Elsa's rightful place, all he wanted was to support her as Queen. After discussing it, they decided on the title of Prince Consort, again ignoring the advice of some of her Councillors.

One by one, the members of her nobility stepped forward, offering their congratulations and swearing their allegiance to the royal couple. Even old Lord Bole knelt respectfully, his suspicion of foreigners being proved wrong over and over in Liam's time there. It was a long ceremony but a necessary one. Once it was over, Elsa stood.

“We are so pleased that you could join us,” she said, her voice much stronger than she expected. Liam gave her the confidence to be the sort of Queen she wanted to be. “A friend once told me that her wedding was the happiest moment of her life.” She smiled at Emma and Killian, then looked back to extend her hand to her husband. “A sentiment that sounds unlikely until you experience it.” She squeezed Liam's hand. “Arendelle has been through much in the last year and we are thankful for all of your support and well wishes. Now, please, enjoy yourselves. Your Queen commands it!” She smiled, hoping everyone got her little joke.

A ripple of laughter went through the crowd and the orchestra took up her call. Music filled the room, the crowd parting so Elsa could share a dance with her handsome husband.

“Someone who didn't know you would think you liked bossing people around,” Liam teased, his warm hand settling on her waist.

Her blue eyes sparkled with promise. “Perhaps I do. I am the Queen.”

“That you are.” His lips dropped to her ear. “My Queen.”

She shivered, eyes fluttering closed as they began the dance. She trusted Liam to lead her. Their movements were fluid and sure, her skirt swirling around them. She opened her eyes, instantly locking her gaze with his, the rest of the world falling away. This was why she loved him, he could see deep into her soul, into her heart, and seeing _Elsa_ and not the Queen or the sorceress. Even if she was simply Elsa, he would love her, lay the world at her feet.

Liam had seen Elsa accomplish many wondrous things with her magic, but for him, this was the real magic. He never expected to fall in love, for his life to change to so radically, but he didn't regret a second. Even those weeks without her were something he looked on with fondness, because it revealed just how deeply this woman had wheedled her way into his soul. She was his soulmate, his lover, his Queen and he would proudly remain by her side always.

After the first dance, they retreated, allowing the other couples to have some time in the spotlight. It was their duty to greet and thank as many of their guests as possible, a task that would normally be performed by the bride's parents. In lieu of them, Elsa felt it was her duty, understanding that her accessibility was what would help make her a successful monarch. Her situation was much more stable than it was at her coronation, but it was forever a work in progress. This was made easier by Liam, who never took his hand away from her lower back and hip, surreptitiously drawing circles with his fingers. It was both soothing and a terrible tease all at once, but she wouldn't give up his touch for anything.

They just had to make it for a few more hours, then the fun could truly begin.

* * *

The boom of fireworks faded as the newlywed couple hurried down the hall. They stayed late into the festivities, as the host, it was difficult for Elsa to just sneak off with her husband, no matter how much she wished it. Her wedding was as much of a political moment as a personal one, since being legitimately married would guarantee any heirs produced after this night could not be challenged by anyone. It was something the old guard worried about, their Queen unashamedly sleeping with her fiancé before they could be married. Elsa refused to discuss her personal life with them—it wasn't any of their business—she was happy and that was all that mattered to her. Liam worried about it though, which was why she was still drinking her tea daily.

Not until after Anna's wedding would they seriously consider starting a family.

Now she was practically dragging Liam down the hall, having waited far too long to get away.

“Elsa, love, slow down.”

“Why?”

He tugged on her hand, bringing them to a stop in the middle of the hall. “Because I've imagined this moment for too long to rush it.” He dipped his head and kissed her, a deliberate gentle molding of their lips. Elsa felt her knees weaken, gripping his biceps to remain upright. Holding her hips, Liam backed them into a pillar, looming over her as his lips and scruff played over the delicate skin of her throat. “Bloody hell, you smell fantastic.”

Elsa clutched at his uniform, the roughness of his scruff making her _want._ They'd been together just that morning, but it felt longer. She felt giddy, excited to start this new chapter in their lives the right way. “Liam... _oh.”_ He sucked on her racing pulse, lightly thrusting his hips against her. She could feel him through the layers of clothing, teasing her.

“Would you like me to mark you, Elsa?” he growled into her skin. “Stake my claim on you?”

She could hardly think, let alone speak. “Please,” she panted, fingers in his hair. “Please.”

Her gown exposed so much of her pale perfect flesh; Liam could not resist her plea. He bit down gently on the junction of her neck and shoulder, sucking greedily on her skin. Need burned through her, wetness soaking her panties. He didn't stop until the mark was red and tender, a blatant sign that she was his.

“Liam...gods, I _need...”_

“I know, lass.” He scooped her up and marched down the hall to their suite, the usual guards given the evening off. It was difficult for him to focus, Elsa's lips firmly attached to his neck. She was so much more secure in her body, her sexuality; it was humbling that he brought that out of her, that she trusted him that much. It took him three tries to open the door, loudly kicking it shut once they were inside. He spun them around and pressed Elsa against it, kissing her deeply.

It was so liberating, no prying eyes or ears to see how _unqueenly_ she truly was. In this room, she wasn't the Queen of Arendelle, she was simply Elsa, a woman passionately in love with her husband and craving his touch.

“Love you,” Liam whispered against her lips. “So much.”

“Me...too,” she panted, her heart racing, skin tingling. “Make love to me, Liam.”

“All in good time.” He needed her just as badly, but he did not want to rush their first time as a married couple. He took her hands and guided her to the soft chair, pulling her down into his lap. She straddled his thighs, yards of cloth pooling around her hips.

“Too many clothes,” she complained.

“No magic?” he asked, fingers sliding over the bodice of her gown.

“Nope. Wanted you to undress me.”

A low growl caught in his throat; he lunged forward to capture her lips in fierce kiss. “I can never resist you, Elsa.”

“Then don't.” She guided his hands behind her back, encouraging him to untie the laces of her gown. She kept him occupied with kisses, her hands not idle, peeling the heavy uniform jacket from his body. She was faster than he, forcing him to pause while she yanked jacket, vest and linen shirt from his torso. She ran her nails through his chest hair, making him hiss in pleasure.

“Bloody hell, Elsa.”

She ducked down to kiss him swiftly. “Hurry,” she pleaded. “Need your hands on me.” Liam's rough sailor's hands felt so amazing on her soft skin; she felt too hot, stifled, in the heavy gown. She arched, her breasts pressing against the top of her bodice, teasing him. Liam redoubled his efforts, nearly tearing the dress as he ripped out the laces holding it together. Bodice loose, Elsa stood on shaky legs to shimmy out of it, Liam's breath hitching at the sight of her.

Naked aside from ice blue panties, utterly sodden with her juices.

“Fuck.”

Elsa grinned and climbed back into his lap. She grabbed his hands and drew them up to her chest, cupping her aching breasts. “Yes.”

His cock throbbed, his trousers painfully tight, but he didn't dare ask her to move. Liam had every intention of making her scream his name over and over and over again before the night was through. He kneaded the round globes, stroking the nipples to sharp points, perfect for sucking. Elsa keened as he suckled, a jolt of lust making her quiver. “Oh gods, more.”

He switched, fingers plucking at the abandoned breast, loving the way she writhed in his lap. It was torture, her heat grinding against his tented bulge, but he loved seeing her lose control. “That's it, love,” he praised. “So beautiful.”

She braced one hand on his chest, the other sliding down her belly. Liam loved it when she pleasured herself. She was already wound so tightly, hungry for more of this, for more of him, eager to test her body's limits.

Liam groaned went he caught her fingers dipping into her silk panties. “Come for me, my Queen,” he murmured, tongue lashing her straining taut nipple. His hands settled on her ass, cupping the firm globes, guiding her as she ground against him. She shuddered hard, her touch quick and sure on her sopping flesh. She secretly loved this, this little performance for her Captain, the hunger in his eyes as he watched her fall apart. She was getting better about voicing her desires, but there were some things she still liked to keep to herself.

“Liam...oh gods, so close.”

“I've got you, Elsa. Let go,” he encouraged, biting back a groan. This was for her pleasure, not his. Liam had never considered himself a selfish lover, but with Elsa it was different. He truly did enjoy her pleasure just as much—if not more—as his own. She spent so much of her life caged and frightened; their bed was the one place she could be utterly unrestrained and free. She was a glorious sight to behold and he was utterly captivated by her.

Her first orgasm rippled out from her core in a rush, stealing her breath, index finger frantically rubbing her clit. She panted, a light sheen of sweat covering her, blue eyes sated. Liam gently removed her hand and licked her fingers clean, humming at her delectable taste. When he kissed her, she tasted the tang, a shiver racing down her spine. “Hmmm.”

“We're just getting started, lass.” Liam carried her to the bed, laying her out on the silk sheets, allowing her to watch as he finished stripping. He could not help the low moan as his cock sprang free, he ached for her.

Elsa wet her lips; she never got tired of staring at him. Her Liam was broad and tall, every bit of him in perfect proportion. And she did mean every bit. Just watching him like this renewed her desire, made her wet for him. She reached for him and he came, covering her body with his own, kissing her deeply. He settled into the cradle of her thighs, and she welcomed him, her hands sliding over his warm skin. Just to tease him she let a bit of her magic flicker on the tips of her fingers.

“Bloody fuck, woman,” Liam groaned, sucking in a ragged breath. The first time she'd ever done it, it was an accident, but Liam quickly discovered that he didn't hate it. They experimented with it; the contrast of cool and hot had the ability to make him dizzy. He loved that she could bring such a fundamental part of her into their lovemaking.

“Can I try something?”

“Anything you want.”

“Lay back.”

Liam flopped on his back, hands reaching up to grip the headboard. When Elsa played with her magic, it was imperative for him to keep very still so she didn't hurt him accidentally. He trusted her, but he knew she still worried about it sometimes. She settled between his splayed thighs, biting her lip adorably, like she was thinking. He watched the wheels turn in her head, then she glanced at her hands. Slowly, she brought them to his chest, her thumbs rubbing over his nipples. Liam bit his lip, his breathing getting shallower and shallower as the temperature of her flesh dropped. It was like ice, but with her bare flesh, his nipples sharpening into painful points. He groaned and Elsa paused.

“Is this okay?”

“Don't stop, love. Feels amazing.”

She smiled her brilliant happy smile and he would have done anything to keep that look on her face. She got bolder with her touch, her palms cool now, sliding down his chest, tracing each quivering muscle. Liam tightened his hold on the wood, his hips rocking of their own accord, desperate for her touch.

“Let me taste you, darling,” he bit out, breath hitching as she got closer to his cock. “Fuck, this is torture.”

“The good kind?”

“Aye, my Queen.”

Elsa slipped off the last scrap of cloth covering her and moved to straddle his face. Liam kissed her inner thigh reverently, his breath warm on her aching flesh. She wanted to revel in his touch, his mouth, but she was curious too. She bent over him as he began to lick her, long warm strokes of his tongue that had her melting. It was all she could do to summon a bit of her magic, run one finger along his thick shaft. She heard his muffled curse and hoped that it was a good thing. She soothed the cool touch with her warm tongue, using the differing sensations to drive him mad. She tormented him with hands and mouth, hot and cold, even as another climax built low in her belly.

Liam could feel her shaking, her tight walls gripping his fingers. He was nearly delirious with pleasure, her warm wet mouth sucking on his cock like it was her favored treat. “Elsa,” he grunted, pumping his hand even faster. “Don't want to come like that, fuck.”

“Me neither,” she panted, still wantonly riding his fingers. “Want your cock inside me, Liam. Please.”

She had no other warning; Liam lifted her off him, his biceps bulging, quickly putting her on her hands and knees. “Spread your legs for me, love.” She slipped her knees a little wider apart, sighing happily as her lover slid home, filling her to the brim with his girth.

“Oh yes, Liam, yes!” she yelled, pushing back as he took her with slow deep strokes.

“Gods, you are so wet for me,” he panted. She fit him like a glove; he loved that he was the one thing that could make her _hot_. He grabbed her around the middle and lifted her so she was flush to his chest. Elsa squealed in delight, bouncing eagerly on his thighs. He molded his hands to her breasts, kneading and pinching the nipples. “You feel so bloody good, Elsa.”

Her head lolled back against his shoulder, one hand reaching for his curls, fingers tangling in his hair. “More, _more,”_ she begged, rolling her hips with every drive of his. They'd perfected their rhythm in their months together, but she never got tired of how thick he felt inside her, stretching her, making her whole.

“Come, wife,” he growled, lowering one hand to her clit. “Come for me.”

Elsa shattered, their skin slapping together as she rode him, her screams echoing in the room. Liam gritted his teeth, desperate to follow her, but not quite ready to be gone from her sweet body just yet. She turned her head, kissing him wetly, still shaking. “Again,” she pleaded. “Need feel you come inside me.”

A desperate snarl escaped his throat, any thoughts of sweet reverent lovemaking gone from his mind. She'd had her time to play, to tease and torment him; it was his turn to make her forget her own name. One moment she was in his lap, the next she was flat on her back, moaning in ecstasy as her Captain penetrated her once more. She hitched her legs up, taking him deeply, all of him, her hands hitched around his neck so she could kiss him senseless as he fucked her.

“Close,” he bit out, sucking her lip. “Fuck, I'm so close.”

“Take me with you, Liam, _gods.”_ He adjusted the angle of his hips while she hurriedly rubbed her clit; in moments, they climaxed together, her spasming walls milking his pulsing cock of every drop. Liam grunted, bucking hard against her until he was spent. Elsa's whole body seemed to tingle, pleasure spiking her blood. “I love you,” she breathed. “I love you, Liam.”

He wanted to reply, his already stuttering heart clenching as she professed her love, but he could hardly think, let alone speak. He kissed her instead, a brief brush of lips before rolling them heavily onto their sides. He curled his tiny wife into his arms, kissing the top of her head. “My Elsa.”

She smiled against his chest, still riding the high of their lovemaking. “No regrets?”

“Never.” He slowly worked the braid out of her hair, combing his fingers through the white strands. “You are everything I didn't know I wanted.”

Elsa found his eyes, the blue piercing her soul. “Thank you for believing in me, Liam. You never gave up on me, even when I pushed you away.”

He stroked her cheek. “You were frightened, love. We found each other in the end. Now we have the whole rest of our lives together.”

She took his left hand into hers, the silver band shining. “I'm going to love being married to you. I already do.”

He laughed. “Feels like we've been married for months now, but aye.”

“I'm sure there are some people who are glad it's official now though.”

“It's none of those bloody wankers' business what happens in this room.”

“Next they'll be after us to start a family,” she teased.

“That, I would have no problem with, as you well know.” He grinned at her.

“Don't you want us to have some time to ourselves?”

“When would that be? Before or after your sister comes to take you on some adventure?”

She flushed. “We missed so much time...”

Liam put a finger to her lips. “I'm jesting, Elsa. I would never begrudge you time with Anna. I know how important she is to you. But I would be lying if I said I wasn't looking forward to having you all to myself a few days.”

“Speaking of, where are we going?”

“Can a man not surprise his wife?”

“Not when his wife is the Queen!” But she, too, was joking. She drew him in for a kiss. “I can't wait to be alone with you, husband.”

“Soon,” he promised. The wedding celebrations would go on for a few more days, then they'd see Killian and Emma off before going on their own honeymoon.

* * *

Three days later, the newlyweds waved from the dock as the _Jewel of the Realm_ eased out into the bay. Liam felt a pang in his chest, sad to see his brother go, but so proud of the man he'd become. Captain of his own ship, off on another adventure with his bride. Liam's bride felt the same pang; she hated seeing Emma leave as well. But they were family now, sisters truly and she knew in her heart they'd see each other again very soon.

After all, Anna's wedding was just around the corner.

“Shall we, wife?”

Elsa smiled up at her husband; she still got a little thrill whenever Liam called her that. “Definitely.”

The carriage was loaded with luggage; a single driver sat up front. They said goodbye to Anna and Kristoff, Elsa formally leaving the kingdom in her sister's keeping. Anna had grown up so much in the last few months; Elsa had no doubt she would be fine. Anna had Kristoff there to help her. Liam helped her up into the carriage before climbing in himself. He tapped hard on the roof and they set off, waving out the windows to their family and well wishers. Once they were through the gates, Elsa turned to Liam. “Are you going to tell me now?”

Liam smirked. “Very well. Do you remember telling me that you wanted to tour your kingdom?”

“Yes?”

“Well, consider this the first part of that tour. I was looking through some of the records and found a cabin that your family owns. That's where we're going.”

“A cabin?”

“Well, being a royal property it's more like a manor house, but it's beautiful and well away from prying eyes. Kristoff and I went to take a look at it.”

“You did?”

“Don't sound so surprised, love.”

“That's not what I meant! I just...it's good to see you two together.”

Liam tucked Elsa into his side. “He's family,” he said simply. “Now let's relax and enjoy our honeymoon.”

“Yes, sir!”

Liam looked at her in surprise then laughed. “Well, if that's how you want to play...” He hauled her into his lap and kissed her senseless, ready for the next step in their journey together. They had forever now.

 


End file.
